Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, Another Story
by Rojoneo
Summary: This is a story about Jason, a former apprentice of Master Eraqus who promised to see his friends Terra and Aqua for their Mark of Mastery exam only to discover something dark beginning, follow this young Keyblade Master as he take his journey to discover what is happening to the worlds and to stop the evil who plots against him and his friends as he goes to new worlds.
1. Another Side, another Story

Kingdom Hearts: Another Side, another Story

Long before Terra and Aqua Mark of Mastery Exam the three friend had a fourth, his name was Jason he was the youngest between Terra and Aqua, seventeen but showed more potential because the boy could summon two keyblades Master Eraqus trained the boy the hardest than Terra and Aqua and his Mark of Mastery Exam came a few months before Terra and Aqua is his story this is how the fourth Keyblade Master Jason journey happened when the events of Birth By Sleep began.

Main Characters: Jason and Max Goof.

Weapons: Jason uses Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D and Max will use the Dream Sword.

(for those who don't know) Magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Cure, Aero, Reflect, Zero Gravity, Magnet, Stop, Poison, Blackout, Balloon, Esuna, Mini, Confuse, Bind, Slow, Sleep, Mine.

The Worlds of: Toy Story, Treasure Planet, Monster Inc., Bugs Life, the Incredibles, the Rescuers, Atlantis, the Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Wall-E, Brother Bear, Rapunzel, the Haunted Mansion, The Jungle Book (since it was cut out in the original BBS) and because I liked the TV series as a kid Gargoyles.

Heroes who will assist Jason and Max: You will have to wait and see ;)

I will begin this story very soon after I finish my current projects so be patient and ask nicely and I might post the first chapter.


	2. Jason Discovery

**_Chapter One: Jason Discovery_**

Long ago before Sora quest began it begun with Terra Aqua and Ven but there was a fourth, a boy who became a Master before Terra and Aqua and went to travel to his home and promised to be back to see his friends become Masters themselves, when he returned what he discovered not even this young youth could predict, this is his story, this is Master Jason story.

Traveling between the lanes between Jason rode his Keyblade Rider as he made his way to his home in his silver and white Keyblade armor.

"There it is!" Jason said as he could see his home world The Land of Departure coming in as he flew in and saw the courtyard below as he jumped down and powered down from his armor as he smiled up at the castle.

Jason is seventeen years old, he wore an outfit similar to Terra and Ven jet black hair and brown eyes.

"It's so good to be home! Terra! Aqua! Ven! You three done with the test?" he called as he ran up the stairs and ran into the hall.

"Hello!" he called as he entered the room where his test was held and Terra and Aqua only to find it empty.

"What the? Where is everybody?" Jason said.

"Jason is that you?" Master Eraqus said as Jason smiled to see his master coming down the stairs.

"Master Eraqus! It's so good to see you!" Jason said bowing.

"It's good to see you as well Master Jason but I wish your visit didn't have to be spoiled with this horrible news" Master Eraqus said.

"What happened Master?" Jason asked.

"Strange creatures called the Unversed has appeared and begun infest worlds, I sent Terra and Aqua to investigate and now Ven ran away, Aqua is looking for him but I fear something horrible may become of them, please Jason see if you can find them" Master Eraqus said.

"Of course Master! I will go at once!" Jason said about to turn and leave.

"One more thing Master Jason!"

"Yes?" Jason said turning around as his Master tossed him something as Jason caught a silver star shaped charm.

"Aqua wanted me to give that too you if she could not, she said it was called a Wayfinder she also said 'somewhere out there there's this tree with star shaped fruits and the fruits represent an unbreakable connection so as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it nothing can ever drive you apart you will always find your way back to each other' or that's what she told me" Master Eraqus said.

"Wow!" Jason said smiling at the charm and place it in his pocket, "don't worry Master I'll be back soon!" Jason said running for the doors and back to the courtyard.

"Better hurry Master Jason" he heard as he stopped and turned to see Master Xehanort coming down the stairs.

"Master Xehanort? Oh it's an honor to see you again Master is there something I can help you with?" Jason asked.

"No my dear boy only a warning, I fear darkness may overcome young Terra."

"Terra? I know Terra he's stronger than to let some darkness take over him trust me on that" Jason said hitting the button on his shoulder and was covered in his armor as he summoned his two keyblades.

"Two? I have heard Eraqus mentioned your special talent but never thought to see a Master wield two Keyblades" Master Xehanort said.

"Yeah I get that a lot" Jason said throwing his two Keyblades into the sky as they collided and his Keyblade Rider flew down as Jason hopped on and flew to the sky and returned to the Lanes Between.

'I Hold on guys I will help with this so called Unversed problem' Jason thought as he looked up to see a Gummi ship coming fast from his right.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled as the ship collided with his Keyblade Rider knocking Jason off and sending him and the Gummi ship crashing towards a new world.

"Ugh!" Jason groaned as his vision blurred to a dark sky with clouds, "okay who the crazy driver!" Jason growled as he got up to see the crashed Gummi ship as a teen jumped out.

"Oh no! I will never be able to repair this! I am so dead!" the teen said.

"Well I wouldn't blame you for feeling that way considering you almost killed me! Watch where you're driving!" Jason yelled.

"What? Oh no! I am so sorry! I didn't even see you I was uh trying to pick up some CD's I dropped when I hit you and we crashed here" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Sorry! My name is Max Goof, I am a royal Knight of Disney Castle" he said.

"I'm Jason and what is a knight doing traveling between the lanes?" Jason asked.

"I was…ugh! My dad took the king to see his Master, I wanted to go see other worlds but my dad is so overbearing you know? So to prove to him I can take care of myself I uh 'burrowed a Gummi ship and decided to go to different worlds and to prove to him I am not a kid anymore, only now my ship is totally busted and beyond repairing! What am I going to do? What if I'm stuck here?! Ugh can this day get any worse!" Max said as they heard thunder clouds as it began to poor down rain on them.

"Hmmmm" Jason said as he looked to the ship as summoned his keyblade, Mini!" he yelled shirking the ship, "come on let's get out of this rain, maybe I can help you fix your ship."

"You'd do that? Man your awesome dude!" Max said.

"Come on I see a road this way!" Jason said as they ran in the rain as they reached some closed gates as they looked up at the G and passed it a large old mansion.

"What is this place?" Max asked.

"Gracey Manor?" Jason said reading a mailbox then pushing open the gates.

A.N. The Haunted Mansion will begin.


	3. Welcome to the Haunted Mansion

_**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Haunted Mansion Gracey Manor**_

"Dude! Check out the backyard!" Max said as they looked out to see the backyard to this mansion was covered with tombstones and graves.

"Dead people? Who in the right mind has a graveyard in their backyard?" Jason said as they ran to the house.

"Let's knock" Max said reaching for the large doorknocker as the door slowly began to creek open.

"Okay, that's a little creepy" Jason said.

"I'm going back" Max said as Jason grabbed his shirt.

"Hold it! Get back here! It's raining and we need to stay here till it stops" Jason said as they walked in to see a small family looking like they just got out of the rain.

"Oh uh hello?" Jason said.

"Hi! Jim Evers of Evers and Evers Restate you must be the care taker" he said shaking Jason hand and smiling.

"Uh no actually my friend and I had an accident and came here to get out of the rain I suppose you guys are not the owners of the house are you" Jason said.

"No but this is my wife Sara and our daughter Megan and son Michal" Jim said.

"Why are you guys dressed so weird?" Megan asked.

"What are you talking about? This is the latest fashion where I come from" Jason muttered..

"His mask is so cool! It almost looks real" Michal said staring at Max.

"But I'm not wearing a ma…MPH!" Max said but had his mouth covered by Jason.

"I know! We worked on these costume for ages! We we on our way to a...uh...er" Jason said trying to think of something.

"A comic book convention?" Michal said.

"Yes! A comic book convention! I'm Jason and this is Max" Jason said smiling, "Max listen they can't know were from the outside world so this is hush hush! We are in costumes!" he whispered as thunder began to class as they all looked down a dark tunnel that showed no one coming when thunder clashed again but the next time it did they saw a butler walking down it.

"Can I please leave?" Max whispered.

"No!" Jason whispered.

"Sara Evers?" the butler.

"Yes, I'm Sara" Sara said.

"My name is Ramsley."

"Hello Ramsley I am Jim Evers of Evers and Evers Restate at your service" Jim said smiling and holding out his hand as the butler started at it.

"We were not expecting others" Ramsley said as his glare at Jason sent a shiver down his spine.

"Yes we were on our way out of town" Sara said.

"We got stuck in the storm and came here" Jason said.

"Yes and when we realized the enormity and complexity of this unique estate we wanted to use the full resources of Evers and Evers Restate because with Evers and Evers we want you to be happy for Evers and Evers and please except this waterproof calendar as a token of our appreciation" Jim said pulling out the mini card from his jacket and handed it to Ramsley who had the same expression he had.

"Very well, we'll have to place other settings" Ramsley said turning and heading into the hall.

"What are the other setting's for?" Jim asked as they all followed.

"Mr. Gracey wishes to discuss his affairs over dinner" Ramsley said.

"Oh I'm afraid we have plans" Sara said before turning to Jim "honey we can't stay for dinner."

"Oh yes but we mustn't be rude darling" Jim said.

"What about our family adventure?" Megan asked.

"Yeah dad?" Michal said.

"We'll just have some soup and then we'll get going okay" Jim said.

"You kids want to have an adventure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, who would want to have their own adventure?" Megan asked.

"I said the same thing to a friend of mine once" Jason said with a smile as they walked about old suits of armor.

"Ugh! It feels like they're watching us" Max said shivering.

"Oh your just imagining things" Jason said unaware that all the suit they passed had their heads pointed in the direction they were heading.

Ramsley then pushed open the doors into a large dining room as the family and new commoner eyes widen.

"Wow" Jim said.

"Now this is nice" Jason said as Ramsley closed the doors.

"Nice, well done, hey Megan how would you like to sit like this every day at home?" Jim asked as the girl rolled her eyes.

"The master will be with you shortly" Ramsley said.

"Carry on" Jim said as the butler left the room and the group began to look around.

"Have you ever seen a fireplace this amazing?" Sara asked approaching the fireplace.

"Wow, you would have one heck of a wiene roast in that thing huh?" Jim said approaching.

"Seriously look at this detail I have never seen anything like this!" Sara said approaching as Jason noticed the man standing by a window away from them a thunder clapped.

"Naturally, my grandfather spared no expense when he built this mansion."

"Well your grandfather had really good taste in chiotsikies I'm Jim Evers of Evers and Evers Restate charming to meet your acquaintance sir" Jim said approaching and holding out his hand.

"Edward, Edward Gracey" he said nodding his head as he looked to Sara with a strange stare.

"This is my wife Sara, would you come here to meet Mr. Gracey?" Jim said as Sara approached.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Gracey and this is our daughter Megan and our son Michal" Sara said as the kids came over.

"You have very beautiful children Mrs. Evers" Mr. Gracey said.

"I kicked in some chromosomes too" Jim said laughing as Edward looked to Max and Jason.

"Oh were not with them, sorry we not a part of the family, I'm Jason and this is Max."

Ramsley then appeared behind Max as thunder clashed and Max yelped and quickly jumped away.

"How the hell does he do that?!" Max whispered.

"Children, Madam, guests" Ramsley said as everyone began to take a seat at the table as Ramsley pulled out Sara chair for her.  
"Thank you" Sara said taking her seat.

"The Master was pleased that you could come on such short notice normally we wouldn't call you here so abruptly but we had no other choice" he said pulling out Megan seat.

"Oh what do you have termites or something? A big house like this must have termites" Jim said laughing a little.

"No, but lately there has been more...disturbances" Ramsley said.

"That guy give me the creeps!" Max whispered.

"What do you think of the house Mrs. Evers?" Mr. Gracey asked.

"Oh I think it's absolutely incredible, the Italian Influences the renaissance style of the molding the intention to detail is stunning, you never see houses like this or at least I don't" Sara said.

"Great care and love went into building this mansion" Mr. Gracey said as he smiled at Sara as it got quite and two servants helped pass around food as all was quite.

"Okay awkward" Jason muttered.

"This house in my inheritance, my birthright but lately it's becoming too much to bare, tell me Mr. Evers, Jason do you believe in ghosts?" Mr. Gracey asked.

"Ghosts? Yes sure I believe in ghosts but I don't think that is a good idea to put that information on the listing though, talk about how many bathrooms are in the house people love bathrooms play the whole toilet angel and leave out ghosts for now I think that would be best" Jim said laughing a little.

"I don't believe it unless I see it with my own two eyes" Jason said.

"The storm has flooded the road" Ramsley said.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"The storm has flooded the road" Ramsley repeated, "I am afraid there will be no leaving the mansion tonight."

"What?!" Megan and Max said in unison.

"Of course you are more than welcome to spend the night here" Mr. Gracey said.

"Oh no I really don't think we should we already got plans" Sara said.

"I'm afraid there is no other way, Ramsley will show you to your rooms" Mr. Gracey said as thunder clashed again as he got up and left.

"Uh no I am sleeping outside" Max said.

"Get back here, look it's just for the night then when it clears up we'll fix the ship" Jason said.

Later that night Ramsley was walking down the hall with a lit candelabra as he opened a door to one of the bedrooms.

"I believe the children will be comfortable in this room" Ramsley said as the kids walked in.

"Yeah, real homey" Megan said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine" Sara said kissing both her kids.

"Hey listen when you flush the toilet check how quickly it refills" Jim whispered as both the kids rolled their eyes.

"Night dad" Megan said closing the door as Ramsley lead Jim and Sara into a new room.

"I hope you and the madam will find this room to your liking."

"Yeah it's great like spending the night in a fine motel" Jim said.

"Will there be anything else you require sir?"

"Oh will you get us some chocolates?" Jim said laughing.

"Pardon?"

"You know the little chocolates you put on the hotel pillows" Jim said as Ramsley left closing the door behind him.

"Follow me" he said to Max and Jason.

"I believe you gentlemen will be comfortable here" Ramsley said.

"Thank you Ramsley" Jason said looking around the room.

"I don't know how you both got here but you both must leave now" Ramsley said.

"Pardon?" Jason said.

"Leave now or suffer the consequences" Ramsley said leaving.

"Okay Max you were right there is something not right about that man, his heart full of so much darkness" Jason said shivering.

"I want to leave!" Max said.

"We can't, the storm has stuck here until god knows when, I'm going to check on the kids and see if the butler said anything to them" Jason said getting up to leave.

"What am I supposed to do?" Max asked.

"If you see the butler again see what he is up to" Jason said leaving the room.

Later that day Max heard something as he looked to the hall to see Ramsley leading Jim somewhere.

"I better follow" Max said quietly following the two.

Max followed the two to the library where he waited outside and listen to Jim ask Ramsley questions till he heard the butler give the same warning to Jim.

A.N. Please Review.

"Him too? What is this man up too?" Max said as he continued to listen.


	4. Goblins, Ghouls and Ghosts

_**Chapter Three: Goblins, Ghouls and Ghosts**_

"I don't believe this! Still no reception!" Megan said trying to get a signal on her phone, "had to take a detour, 'twenty minute tops' yeah right!"

"Do you think it will stop raining son?" Michal asked.

"How should I know I'm not the wheater man" Megan said.

"Hey kids" Jason said peeking his head in.

"Hey Jason" Michal said.

"Listen I need to ask you two some questions" Jason said entering the room.

* * *

When Ramsley left the room Max searched the room while Jim took a seat at the desk.

"What do you think Max? 'Why hello madam, Ramsley why don't you fix the gentlemen a drink?' classy huh?"

"Yeah you'd fit right in" Max said from above looking at a self of books.

Jim then accidently knocked over his drink as Max looked down to see Jim muttering as he accidently knocked a statue head forward as a clank sound was heard and a secret passage opened on the bookshelf.

"Whoa!" Max said heading down below as Jim fixed the statue head as the door closed and pushed it down again as it reopened.

"Wow" Jim said.

"A secret passage" Max said.

"Interesting" Jim said as they approached as they stepped in, "I wonder what this leads too?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know" Max said as the door closed behind them.

"HEY!" Jim yelled as he and Max began banging on the closed door.

"Let us out!" Max yelled.

"Open this back up! Hey open up! Ramsley! Move the statue head!" Jim yelled.

"Crap!" Max grunted.

* * *

"Nothing?" Jason said.

"No, he never said anything to us" Michal said as he messed with thing on the desk and opened a music box as a man and woman dancing began to rise with a melody playing.

"Wow" Jason said as they both noticed in their reflection in the mirror of the music box a glowing blue light began to form behind them.

"MEGAN!" Michal screamed as he turned around and Jason summoned his Keyblades in both hands as Megan came running out of the bathroom and dropped her phone as a blue ball of light floated in the center of the room.

"What do you think it is?" Megan asked as Jason made his weapons vanish.

"Well it's obviously not hostile if it's not attacking" Jason said as Michal ran and hid behind Megan.

"It's a ghost ball!" Michal whispered.

"A Spirit Orb?" Jason corrected as he examined it closely as it approached the kids as they backed away and it flew across the room.

"I think it wants us to follow it" Megan said.

"I believe so too" Jason said.

"I think you both are crazy" Michal said as the spirit orb went through a door in the corner of the room.

"It does, it wants us to follow it" Megan said opening the door as she and Jason followed after it as Michal grabbed his backpack.

"Hey guys wait up!" Michal said running after them.

Later the spirit orb lead the three to an elevator as it unlocked and opened for them as Michal tried to walk back as Megan grabbed him.

"Come on" Megan said.

"Megan wait! You don't know when the last time that thing was inspected" Michal said.

"Just relax where is your sense of adventure?" Megan said as she and Jason stepped in.

"Don't worry kid, I got your back" Jason said as Michal walked in and the door closed.

"This is against my better judgment" Michal said as they headed up.

* * *

"What do you see?" Max asked a Jim looked into a peephole at the end of the passage they were in.

"Another hall" Jim said pushing open a portrait and into a new hall as Max and Jim stepped out seeing a hall of paintings as Jim picked up a lit candelabra as they headed down the hall.

"Hi!" Jim said as they walked down aware that with each painting they passed it turned into a horrible nightmarish version.

"Hello!" Max said.

"Anyone home?"

At the end of the hall Jim and Max eyes widen to see a door at the end creaking and moving with a breathing sound.

"Must be termites, some big ass termites that's all" Jim said.

"Yeah that's it, termites!" Max said as Jim reached for the door knob and opened it into a room with a phone ringing.

"You answer it" Max said as Jim picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jim said as someone on the other end hung up as Jim set the phone down as they looked to the mirror as a crow above them cawed as Jim and Max both yelped.

"Damn crow!" Max said as he and Jim laughed as they looked to the mirror again to see they were both zombies as they both screamed.

"GAAAHH!"

"Oh my god!" Max yelled as they fell over as they both quickly got up to see they were normal.

"That is not right!" Max said.

* * *

"The spirit orb lead Jason, Michael and Megan into a attic full of old items as it lead them passed a dress and to a painting.

"Megan!" Michael said as they saw the painting looked like Sara.

"Mom?" Megan said.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be up here! This is unspeakable! Unspeakable you have to leave!" Ezra one the mansion keepers said.

"Who is that?" Megan asked.

"That's none of your business that who it is, now get out of here its way past your bedtime!" Ezra said.

"Hey! I don't have a bed time!" Jason said as a maid with a tray of cookies appeared.

"Her name was Elizabeth, are you kids hungry? Does anyone want a cookie?" Emma the mansion maid said.

"Oh! I'd love one!" Jason said as the three all took a cookie.

"Cookies! Don't offer them cookies they're trespassers! Trespassers don't get cookies! It's none of their concern!" Ezra yelled.

"It is their concern they're involved!" Emma yelled.

Both their eyes widen as they looked to one direction.

"Hide! Hide!" Emma said leading Jason, Megan and Michal to a hiding spot as the two stood in line as Ramsley appeared.

"The children are not in their room, neither are the two outsiders have you seen them?" Ramsley said.

"What children?" Emma said as Jason quickly lead the kids to a new spot as they crawled.

"What children? Her children" Ramsley said picking up the cookie tray, "the children she wasn't supposed to bring along with that brainless husband of hers!"

Emma and Ezra then both took a cookie and was about to bite as Ramsley glared at them as they quickly set the cookies back, "if I had to listen to another word from that insurable fool I think I would have burst!"

"Of course sir! What a fool!" Ezra said.

"Did I not tell her to come alone? Is it really too much to ask for a little cooperation? A little order?"

"Of course not sir"

"If you find the children bring them to me."

"Of course sir"

"The final arrangements had been made nothing future must interfere with the master plans" Ramsley said leaving.

'So this is all the master? What does he want with Sara?' Jason thought.

* * *

Jim and Max entered a room where they heard a woman voice and at the end of the hall they could see a glowing green crystal ball.

"Listen we heard your voice, listen we need your help we're trying to get out of here, sorry if I sound a little fragile but we just had ourselves a little freak show back there" Jim said.

"Are you kidding? Tell us how to get out of this place!" Max said.

**_"Goblins and Goulies from Last Halloween awaken the spirits with your_ ****_tambourine"_**Madame Leota.

"We hear you but we don't see you, where are you?" Jim said as they looked for her.

**_"I am Madame Leota, seer of all, voice to the spirits, whom do you think?"_**she said turning her head to them as Jim and Max eyes widen.

Two chairs then flew up from behind and caught them and pined them to the table.

"Hey!"

"Let us go!" Max growled trying to break free like Jim.

"Hey what are you doing! Let us out of here!"

**_"Silence! Whom do you think?"_** Madame Leota said.

"I seeking a way out of here!" Jim growled.

"I want what he wants!" Max yelled.

**_"Then you must look within"_** Madame Leota said.

"I don't want to look within I want to look without are you deft?!" Jim said.

**_"There is great evil in this house, a devils curse, it seeks to destroy you"_** Madame Leota said.

"Why would anything seek to destroy me? I'm just here to sell the house okay?" Jim said.

**_"Dark spirits from the grave come forth, lift us from the black and show us show us the way back"_**Madame Leota said.

"Dark spirits? Hey no dark spirits! Don't you make no dark sprits come out!" Jim said.

"I'm with him!" Max said.

**_"Lift us, lift us to the light and carry us through this stormy night!"_**Madame Leota as her crystal ball began to lift into the air as the table and the chairs with Max and Jim in them lifted up.

"Hey! Hey! Put us down! I want to stay on the ground!" Jim yelled as they began to spin with instruments playing and spinning with them.

**_"Evil and darkness have fallen this night and to survive you must gain your sight, only the light can lead the way and then you will find your way home_****"** Madame Leota said.

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Jim said.

"Why did I have to run away!" Max yelled.

**_"Go Mr. Evers your family is at stake your very life is at stake! Save yourself! Release her! Release us all!"_**

"I'm getting queasy! I'm getting very queasy!" Jim yelled.

"I'm going to be sick!" Max yelled as Madame Leota laughed as everything stopped and droped.

"GAHHHHH!" Jim and Max yelled as they ran down the hall with the paying instruments chasing after them as they ran into a room and closed the door.

"Dad!" Michal yelled.

"Dad!" Megan yelled.

"Max!" Jason said.

"Michal! Megan! You okay?" Jim asked.

"Were fine thanks" Megan said.

"Get your things, let's get out of here let's go!" Jim said.

"But dad we have a problem" Megan said.

"Because of the rain? We're going to get a little wet let's find your mom and get out of here!" Jim said.

"I'm afraid that is not possible I'm afraid she can't leave" Ezra said.

"Why not?" Jim said as Ezra teleported below.

"Because she just can't."

"Oh!" Max and Jim both said jumping away.

"If I could tell I would, but since I can't I won't."

"How did you...look daddy having a little hillutionations come on let's go!" Jim said.

"They're ghosts dad" Megan said.

"They're not ghosts, they're hillutionations it was from that dinner, that chicken didn't taste right" Jim said as Emma teleported in front of him.

"Hey! It was not the chicken!" she yelled.

"Alright it's not the chicken! But were still getting out of here!"

"But dad we have to help them" Megan said.

"We can't help them, they're beyond help that is the nature of being dead."

"He is talking sense everyone should keep their noses in their own business" Ezra said.

"But dad we have to help them break the curse" Megan said.

"Why is everyone keep talking about this curse?! Wait a minute have you been talking to that crazy green gypsy in that giant paperweight?"

"Gypsy! He knows the gypsy!" Emma said.

"Yeah we know that crazy witch!" Max said.

"We have to go back to see her!"

"Go back! I aint going back!" Jim said.

"But dad!" Megan said.

"Hey she had us floating all around the room!"

"But dad!"

"She had us strapped to a chair spinning around the room and chased us with a marching band! I ain't going back! Forget it Capser!"

"But dad mom in trouble!" Michal said.

"What kind of trouble?" Jim asked as they lead him to the attic to show him the painting.

"Your wife is connected to this curse and the butler and master are behind all this" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. Find the Key that must be found

_**Chapter Four: Find the Key that must be found**_

Later that night they watch an image of Sara in Madame Leota crystal ball as he head reappear.

"Alright wait a second, are you telling me this guy is dead and the only reason we were brought here is because he wants to get giggy with my wife?" Jim said.

"Pretty much, are you upset?" Ezra said.

"The guy is dead and he's trying to get with my wife! And the house is not really for sale! Yes I am very upset!"

"Oh Madame Leota is it her? Is she truly are dearly departed Elizabeth come back to us?" Emma asked.

**_"It is true, she walks these halls"_** Madame Leota said.

"You see I told you it is her!" Ezra said.

**_"But do not be deceived not all things are as they appear, for the curse to be lifted the truth must be known and for the truth to be known you must find the key"_** Madame Leota said.

"What are you talking about? What key?" Jim asked.

**_"Enter the tomb under the dead great oak and travel down deep under the ground and there you will find the key that must be found in the black crypt that bares no name or soon your fate will be the same"_** Madame Leota said.

"So all I have to do is find this key and then I can walk out of here with my wife and kids like nothing ever happened?" Jim said.

**_"The key is the answer to all"_** Madame Leota said.

"Great I'm in let's go get this key" Jim said.

"There's only one problem, how do we get out of here?" Megan said.

"Yeah how do we get out of here?" Jim asked.

"Well, there's always my way" Ezra said.

Later that day a skeleton horse driven carriage broke thought the wall of the mansion as Jim and the others rode inside with Ezra and Emma driving.

"I thought you said you could drive this thing!" Jim yelled.

"Don't worry I know exactly what I'm doing!" Ezra said as they saw a low branch as Ezra and Emma screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Both the ghost heads were then taken off then reformed.

"Well you better keep your eyes on the road!" Jim yelled.

"Move over!" Emma yelled.

"What are you doing!"

"If you keep driving you'll kill us all!"

"That's where your wrong because some of us are already dead!" Ezra laughed.

"Jason! What the hell is that thing!" Max yelled as they saw a carriage approaching up fast from behind with strange monsters that had strange symbols on them.

(Here is where you search this on youtube KH: Birth By Sleep - Wheel Master Boss Music ( ) this will be the battle theme for this fight!)

"Unversed!" Jason yelled as he quickly climbed to the top.

"Keep ridding! I got this!" Jason yelled summoning his two keyblades.

(The Unversed is called the Reaper Chariot)

The rider of the Unversed carriage looked to be a hooded grim reaper as he through to skulls glowing.

"Reflect!" Jason yelled forming a shield over his carriage ad the skulls hit the shield and exploded as Jason spun both his key blades in his hands.

"Fire!" Jason yelled shooting to fire spells from his keyblades and hit the Unversed.

"Wow!" Michal said as the Unversed reaper formed a giant fire ball over its head.

"Thunder!" Jason yelled seeing his spell hit a shield the Unversed created.

"Jason so something!" Max yelled.

"I got this!" Jason said throwing both his keyblades at the wheels and took them out making the chariot fall over and the fire ball fall over on it making an explosion as the Unversed was destroyed and Jason Keyblades reformed in his hands.

"What was that?" Megan asked.

"Unversed, monsters that I was hired to exterminate, have you always had a problem with them?" Jason asked looking to Ezra and Emma.

"No, they recently began to appear after a boy in a mask showed up and made those things come here" Ezra said.

"A boy in a mask?" Jason said as they began to slow down.

"Dad look" Megan said as ghosts riding bikes road past them as they soon entered an area full of ghosts doing their own things.

"Dad?" Michal said.

"Yes son?" Jim said.

"I see dead people" Michal said.

"We all do Michal" Max said.

"Excuse me? Why are all these ghosts still hanging around here?" Jim asked.

"They couldn't find the light and now...not they're trapped" Emma said.

"Doomed to wander the earth for all eternity" Ezra said as they soon reached the tomb area as Jim looked to see they picked up two hitchhiking ghosts.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Jim said.

"Can they see us?" the bowler hat ghost asked the small bearded ghost.

"No of course not" the small one said.

"Yes I can see you, I'm looking at you right now in your stupid hat" Jim said.

"Don't listen to him he's lying!"

"How can we be lying you ugly little dwarf reject?" Max said.

"Whatever let's go" Jim said as they all got out.

"How strange" Jason said.

* * *

"Isn't it romantic? He would have thrown everything away for love?" Megan said as they walked through the graveyard.

"Well now he's broke, dead and cursed nice move" Jim said as a squishy noise was heard, "a crap! These are my new shoes! Hey kids watch your step."

Another squishy noise was then heard.

"Ah crap!" Michal said.

"Hey Michal! Don't say crap! Okay where is this place? Where are we?" Jim said.

"I think she said making a left at an oak?" Michal said.

"Well I am glad she was so pacific" Jim said as they heard singing.

**_"when the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake spooks come out for a swingin' wake"_**

"Do you hear that?" Jim asked.

**_"happy haunts materialize, and begin to vocalize,"_**

"Yeah" Megan said.

"Singing?" Jason said as they turned the corner to see four sinning statue heads.

**_"grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize! now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide or a silly spook may sit by your side shrouded in a daft disguise, they pretend to terrorize, grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize as the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree spooks come out for the midnight spree creepy creeps with eerie eyes, start to shriek and harmonize grim grinnin' ghosts come out to socialize! when you hear the knell of a requiem bell wierd glows gleam where spirits dwell restless bones eptherialize, rise as spooks of every size if you would like to join our jamboree theres a simple rule thats compulsory: mortals pay a token fee, rest in peace, the hauntings free, so hurry back, we would like your company!"_**

"Uh excuse me? We were wondering if you knew where the mausoleum was?" Jim asked.

**_"Down by the old mill street, where I first met you!"_**

"No, no! I think she said it was and old oak down by ah..."

**_"By the light, by the silvering, moon"_**

"Look will you guys stopping singing for a moment we need to find his wife she'll..." Jason began.

**_"She'll be coming around the mountain when she comes!"_**

"Look! We're trying to find a key!" Jim said.

**_"Where's the key? Where's the key, Where's the beautiful key? Where's the key where's the key Oh how happy you'll be!"_**

"Make it stop!" Max yelled.

"The key were trying to find is in the mausoleum!" Jim yelled.

**_"You left your key, in a mausoleum, down in dixie!" _**

"Dad here it is!" Megan said as they went to where Megan was.

**_"That's where it is! That's where it is!" _**

"GAH!" Max yelled as they ran to stare at a large mausoleum.

"Okay we made it" Jim said.

"Oh yeah the big scary looking mausoleum with fog all around it and two fire pits has to be it" Jason said.

"Okay kids stay close" Jim said as they approached the door as two torches blew up in flames showing the writing on the door in Latin.

"Look, it's a warning" Megan said.

"How do you know that?" Jim asked.

"I study Latin for three years dad, you thought it was dumb language?" Megan said.

"Well let's see how wrong I was about that" Jim said.

"Beware all who enter here lies the passage to the dead" Megan read as Michal began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey where do you think you're going?" Jim asked.

"I don't like Latin" Michal said.

"Hey Michal we been through this before, your ten years old you need to start being a man" Jim said.

"I just turned 10 I'm still getting used to it" Michal said.

"This is what we'll do,Megan you stay out here with your brother" Jim said.

"What?!"

"I'm not going to leave him out here by himself you guys stay together and I'll go in and take care of this" Jim said.

"Max you watch them, there may be Unversed down in there so I'm going to Jim" Jason said.

Jim then opened the door with a loud creak as he picked up on of the touches as he as he and Jim moved the cobwebs out of the way.

"We'll be right back" Jim said.

"Twenty minutes top right?" Megan said.

"Twenty minutes top" Jim said as he and Jason walked down the stairs.

"This place is huge" Jason said as they entered a large room and to their right were holes holding many coffins.

"What was it that gypsy told us to look for? For a crypt with...look for a crypt with?"

"Look for a crypty with no name!" Megan said as Jim yelled.

"OOOHHhhh what's the matter with you! You can't be popping out like that! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought I told you to wait with Michal" Jim said.

"I was worried you wouldn't find it, besides Michal with Max, she said find the black crypt with no name or your fate will be the same" Megan said.

"Guys" Jason said as they looked to the end of the room where a single black crypt was.

"That must be it" Jim said.

"Good hunch dad" Megan said sarcastically.

"I am officially getting sick of this place" Jim said as they walked over a bride with water below.

"And were here because of who?" Megan said.

"Were here because I take it seriously with my responsibilities to make sure you guys have that I never had before" Jim said.

"I didn't know you had a bad childhood" Megan said.

"I didn't have a bad childhood."

"Then why do we have to have what you didn't have?"

"Because...don't be tricking me you little Latin speaking 13 year old, let's get this over with, hold this with two hands" Jim said giving her the torch as him and Jason began to push off the lid of the crypt with grunts.

Inside they saw a cobweb covered corpse as Jason and Jim made disgusted grunts.

"Phew!" Jim said fanning his nose.

"Oh god! Death stinks!" Jason said as they saw the key in the corpse hands.

"Oh man! Excuse me for one second" Jim said pulling the key out, "okay that wasn't hard was it?" he said taking the torch.

"Let's leave" Jason said as they began to walked away.

"That gyps said it would be hard but it was easy" Jim said as they heard a hissing noise as they all turned around to see the corpse sitting up as it turned its head to then and growled.

"OH!" Jim, Jason and Megan screamed as Jim dropped the key below as he went to pick it up but it fell through the bridge and into the water below.

"Oh no!" Jim said.

"You dropped it!" Jason yelled.

"Go get the key I'll go take care of him!" Jim yelled as Megan ran around and climbed down into the water below.

"Hey man go back to bed, get back in the crypt!" Jim said.

"Move" Jason yelled pushing him out of the way and the zombie lunged at him.

"I had enough of this!" Jim said swinging the torch and knocked the zombie head off as the body fell into the water and the head land with it, "yeah! You'll think twice before coming back from the dead aint'cha!"

"Did you get the key?" Jason asked Megan below.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" Megan said still searching the water.

"Take your time, relax we have everything under control" Jim said as they heard rattling and look to the coffins on the wall and saw zombies hands trying to get out.

"Megan you better look faster!" Jim yelled.

"Ah crap!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades.

"I don't want to do this!" Megan said taking a deep breath before diving into the water.

Zombie then began breaking out of the walls and wherever they were kept as Jason and Jim began to see more and more rise.

Underwater Megan found the key and as she picked it up the zombie head floated in front of her as she screamed and swam back to the top screaming as a zombie grabbed her shoulders and she screamed and swam away.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Megan!" Jason yelled as Megan climbed on top of some rocks to get away as Jim grabbed her shoulders.

"Give me your hand!" Jim yelled helping her up.

"Fire!" Jason yelled launching the fire spell at approaching zombies and blew one up.

They then all ran back up the stairs with the zombies following behind.

"Come on guys hurry up!" Michal yelled as the door slammed shut on them.

"Michal open the door!" Jim yelled.

"Hold on guys!" Max yelled as Unversed began to appear, "ah crap! Michal get the door!" Max yelled summoning his sword to fight of the Unversed as big spiders began to crawl all over the door.

"Dad there's spiders everywhere and I don't have a magazine!" Michal said.

"Michal are you scared?" Jim asked.

"Uh huh" Michal said.

"It's okay to be scared everyone gets scared sometimes! Daddy scared right now!" Jim yelled.

"You are!" Michal said.

"Yes I'm very scared now open the door son!" Jim said.

"Michal open the door or I'll kill you!" Megan yelled.

"Max open the door!" Jason yelled looking back to see the zombie shadows approaching.

"We want him calm!" Jim hissed, "Michal it's okay to be scared everyone get's sacred now and then but you can't let it stop you!"

"Michal you think your scared now wait until the zombies come out!" Megan yelled

"What zombies?" Michal asked.

"Michal please open the door were running out of time!" Jim yelled.

"Dad they're coming!" Megan yelled as they saw the zombies approached fast.

"Open the door!" Jason yelled as Jim and Megan began to yell.

Michal then held his breath and grabbed the door handle and opened it as it swung open and Jim, Megan and Jason ran out and closed the door as a zombie arm got caught as Megan screamed as they all pushed on it till they broke the zombie arm off and closed the door.

"Lock it!" Jim yelled as Megan locked it as Jim picked up Michal as they ran away from the mausoleum as they stopped and began to brush the spiders off.

"Get them off! My braze little man! Are you okay?" Jim asked.

"You got the key?" Michal asked as Jim began to quickly search all his pockets.

"Max! Where were you!" Jason growled.

"Those Unversed showed up, I had to take care of them" Max said.

"I got it!" Jim said holding the key.

A.N. Please Review


	6. The Truth

_**Chapter Five: The Truth**_

Later that day they returned to Madame Leota.

"We went to hell and back to get this thing so all I want to know now is where the door out of here" Jim said.

**_"First you must find the trunk"_** Madame Leota said.

"Trunk?" Jim said,

**_"Yes trunk"_** Madame Leota said.

"Not door?"

**_"No, not door, trunk."_**

"All you said I had to do was find this key! I got the key! Now you're telling me this story about some trunk! The key is the answer to all remember?!"

**_"Look I don't make the rules okay? I just work here"_** Madame Leota said.

"Was snooty gypsy" Jason said.

"Okay that's it that's the last straw I had enough of this nonsense" Jim said putting the key in a pocket as he picked up Madame Leota.

**_"Hey what are you doing?! Put me down! This is bad luck! This is very bad luck!"_**

"I'll show you bad luck I'm tired of playing around with you!" Jim said as they headed for the attic.

**_"I'm getting noshes!"_**

"Oh you'll get over it" Jason said.

**_"Please don't drop me! I'm fragile! I'm very fragile!" _**

"Don't talk to me about being fragile I'm the one feeling fragile right now!" Jim said as they saw an old black trunk, "is that it?"

**_"That's it"_** Madame Leota said.

"Now were in business! Hold her for a second!" Jim said handing Madame Leota to Ezra as he pulled out the key and unlocked the trunk and opened it to show some old items, "how do I know what to look for, this thing full of junk!"

**_"Find the thing that must be read less your heart be filled with dread."_**

"There has to be something" Jason said as they searched the trunk.

"Hey wait a minute there's a letter here" Jim said pulling out a red envelope.

"What does it say?" Max asked.

"Yes my dear heart I will marry you, I will love you for all eternity, tonight at last we will be together, I do, forever yours Elizabeth" Jim read.

"She didn't kill herself" Emma said.

"She wanted to be with him" Ezra said.

"Sounds like someone gave him the wrong letter" Jim said.

"Yes, well done" Ramsley said making everyone jump and turned to the butler, "I must say I'm impressed, your more persistent than I ever imagined."

"Ramsley!" Jason growled.

"The butler did it!" Jim said.

"I knew it! That butler was too creepy not to be a murder!" Max said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Jim said.

"I will deal with you two later!" Ramsley growled making Ezra and Emma disappear from the room.

"Why'd you kill her?" Jim said.

"Because the master would not listen to reason, he had everything in the world and yet was willing to throw it all away for love I did tell him it would end badly" Ramsley said.

"You're a real cold dude" Jim said.

"So all this! This curse! It's all because of you!" Jason growled.

"I am a rational man, it was my responsibility to the house, my duty sir to see to it that the boy would not make a foolish error, running away with that girl would have destroyed this house, it would have destroyed everything and I could not stand by and watch it all fall to ruin" Ramsley said.

"Punch his face in dad!" Megan said.

"Yeah but first I'm going to tell his master what really happened" Jim said.

"The master must not ever know, Edward and his love will be reunited and this curse will be broken" Ramsley said.

"That's not her, that's my wife!" Jim yelled.

"And what she sees in you I will never know but that is the belting port now the only thing that matters is that the master pain must end, tonight the curse will be broken and we can all finally move one " Ransley said.

"Alright that's it man, where's my wife?" Jim said.

"Getting ready for her wedding of course."

"What wedding?! He can't marry her! He's dead she not!"

"True, but that can be easily corrected, life I'm afraid is such a delicate state" Ramsley said.

"Your willing to kill her!" Jason yelled.

"I swear if you put one hand on my wife I'll kill you!" Jim yelled punching through Ramsley.

"How wonderful, you're going to kill a ghost" Ramsley said with an amused smile.

"Leave him alone!" Michal yelled.

"Stop it!" Megan yelled as Ramsley motioned his hand as a trunks flew behind Michal and Megan and made them fall into it, locking them in.

"No!" Jason yelled.

"Let them go!" Jim yelled trying to tackle Ramsley but went through him, "you better let my kids out of here! You're going to take me to my wife and you're going to let us out of here right now!"

"You want out? Fine let me show you out" Ramsley grabbing Jim neck.

"Let him go!" Jason yelled as they began to floated above to the window.

"Jim!" Max yelled.

"Now for the last time, good night Mr. Evers" Ramsley said throwing him out the window.

"No!" Jason yelled.

"Now to dispose of you two" Ramsley said.

"Take this!" Jason yelled summoning his two keyblades and launched two beams of light that hit the ghost.

"Gah! What?!" Ramsley growled.

"Your keyblades! They're the only weapon that can hurt a ghost!" Max said.

"Such a nuisances!" Ramsley growled as he glowed with darkness as the Unversed showed up in the room as Jason looked over to see Ramsley by the chest with the kids still screaming to get out, "these creatures should keep you busy long enough" he said disappearing with the chest.

"No! Michal Megan!" Jason yelled as he and Max got surrounded by the Unversed.

"We have to stop him! We have to help Sara and the kids!" Max yelled.

"Let's end this!" Jason growled.

After slaying the last Universed Max and Jason panted as they quickly recovered.

"Come on! We have to find the kids!" Jason yelled as they ran down the stairs as the heard the sound of an organ playing.

"On no Sara!" Max yelled.

"We have to hurry!" Jason yelled as they ran faster and entered a greenhouse as Jim road through the glass with his car.

"Jim!" Max and Jason yelled smiling as Jim got out of the car.

"I'll be right back!" Jim said to Madam Liota who was in the passanger seat with the air bag on her.

**_"Okay, I'll wait here"_** she said.

"Jim the wedding started we need to hurry!" Jason yelled as they ran into the hall as they heard the kids yelling and look to the end of the hall with suits of armor to see the trunk handing from the roof with chains.

"Michal Megan!" Jim yelled.

"Hold on kids!" Jason yelled as all the suit of armors turned their heads.

"Leave these chumps to us!" Max said as he summoned his sword and Jason summoned his two keyblades.

The three then ran as Jason spun his keyblades "Zero Gravity!" he yelled making the armor float off the ground and he struck them with his keyblades.

Max then sliced the heads off the next two suits of armor and once the last armor suits were defeated.

Jason tapped the trunk with his keyblade as the chain flew off and the trunk opened.

"Dad!" Michal and Megan yelled as Jim hugged his kids.

"Come on! We have to stop that wedding!" Jason yelled.

Just as Ramsley was asking for any objections Jim kicked the doors opened as they ran into the room as Sara moved a cub of the poison wine from her mouth.

"Yeah I got a few objections!" Jim yelled.

Sara then ran away from the ghosts and hugged Jim in the wedding dress made for Elizabeth.

"Next time I say were going to the lake were going to the lake" Jim said.

"Let's go!" Sara said.

"Get away from her" Edward said approaching, "I lost her once, I don't intend to let I happen again."

"This is not Elizabeth! Ramsley you tell him the truth!" Jim yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ramsley said.

"Oh so now you got amnesia huh?! Elizabeth didn't kill herself! He did it! He's been lying to you all along!" Jim yelled.

"I'm warning you sir" Edward said drawing a sword and pointing it at Jim, "step away!"

"Don't think because you pulled out your sword I'm going to let you marry my wife" Jim said.

"My patience is wearing thin! Elizabeth please come along" Edward said.

"I'm not Elizabeth!" Sara said.

"You must be!"

"Her name is Sara she from New Jersey! Ramsley wants you to think she Elizabeth so this curse will be lifted!" Jim said.

"That is absurd" Ramsley said.

"Old man I am going to kick your ass!" Jason growled.

"Forgive" Edward said preparing to swing.

"Hey! You want to kill me kill me but listen when I come to the other side I'm just going to be whooping your ass for all eternity so maybe you should read this before you stab somebody!" Jim said pulling out the real letter.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It's Elizabeth letter her real letter! The one she wrote! The one he stole! You never saw it!" Jim said holding it out as Edward took it and began to read as his eyes slowly began to widen as he turned to Ramsley.

"What's the meaning of this?" Edward asked.

"Must we continue to listen to the ramblings of a lunatic?" Ramsley said.

"But it's written in her hand!" Edward yelled.

"Yeah it's written in her hand explain that Ramsley!" Jim yelled.

"Well?!" Edward said.

"Your union was unacceptable I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen" Ramsley said.

"So you killed her?!" Edward growled.

"I told you it would be a mistake running away with that girl" Ramsley said.

"But I loved her! Was love my mistake!?" Edward yelled.

(A.N. Now you play Kingdom Hearts Vim and Vigor Extended on Youtube)

"YES!" Ramsley yelled, "I tried to protect you all these years I have sacrifice for you but what would you understand of sacrifice, duty or honor? You loved her?! Well damn you! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Ramsley yelled as the lights went out and he glowed with darkness as the doors flew open with screaming ghosts as they turned to see the fire place erupting in flames as a gate began to open as a fiery dragon emerged.

"We have to stop him!" Max yelled.

"Protect the family! He's mine!" Jason growled.

"You cannot fight him alone!" Edward said drawing his sword

Jason then charged at Ramsley as the ghost teleported away laughing.

"You're going to try and fight me? How amusing" he laughed moving around in the air above.

"Jason!" Edward yelled holding out his hand as Jason took it, "here!" he yelled throwing Jason in the air.

"Take this!" Jason yelled throwing both his keyblades and hitting Ramsley.

"GAH!" Ramsley grunted as he landed and Jason and Edward began to attack him.

"Eh! Uh! Gah! Ah! Enough!" Ramsley yelled using the banshee spirits and send Jason and Edward flying back with the spirits holding them in place.

"Light!" Jason yelled forming two balls of light and collided them into a Trinity Limit as the ghost yelled as they heard Ramsley yell as they saw the ghost drop his head unconscious as Jason and Edward charged again.

"Eh! Uh! Gah! Ah!" Ramsley grunted as the final blow was struck, "damn you all!"

The fiery snake them roared as it wrapped around Ramsley as he grabbed Jim legs as it pulled them into the fiery pit.

"Jim!" Sara yelled as Jim held onto the edge and was about to slip as Edward and Jason grabbed Jim arms as Ramsley was pulled into the fire screaming.

"The darkness in his heart drove him to this, he deserves nothing less for what he done" Jason said as they pulled Jim out and saw the pit close back up into the fireplace.

"Mom!" Megan yelled as they all looked over to see Sara lying on the ground, "mom what's wrong? Are you alright? Mom!"

"Hey! Sara! What's the matter? What's wrong?" Jim asked holding Sara in his arms.

"It's the poison!" Ezra said.

"Oh no! No! Sara! Please don't do this please!" Jim said.

"Jim" Sara said before her head fell.

"Oh no" Jason said.

"Sara! Hey! Sara! Sara come on please! I love you! I love you so much!" Jim said as they saw the blue sprit orb float into the room.

"Hey get away from us! Leave us alone!" Jim yelled.

"No dad! It won't hurt us" Megan said as it flew closer to them then entered Sara body as all their eyes widen when a bright light formed above them as they looked up to see clouds as Sara began to float above them as they all backed away as the body moved up right and opened her eyes.

"Elizabeth? Is it you?" Edward asked.

"Yes my love" Elizabeth said.

"The ghost ball was Elizabeth" Megan said.

"The truth had to be known for me to be released you saved me" she said smiling at Jim, Jason and Max.

"It was nothing" Jim said.

"Any time!" Jason said.

"Oh Elizabeth" Edward said.

"Yes my darling?"

"I've waited so long for this moment."

"And now heaven awaits" she said landing in front of him as she began to kiss Edward as Michal and Megan made a disgusted face.

"Okay that is awkward" Jason said looking away like Max.

"Dude that's still Jim wife" Max whispered.

"I know!" Jason said.

"He's not really kissing your mom" Jim said as Megan gave him a 'really?' look as Jim tapped Edward shoulder.

"Hey, my wife" he said as Sara moved in front of him, "Sara?" he said as she glowed and fell over as Jim caught her.

"Jim?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"I thought I lost you" Jim said as Sara and him hugged.

"I thought I lost you too!" Sara said.

"I'm back Sara, I'm back" Jim smiled.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Edward asked.

"What's there to forgive? You loved her?" Jim said.

"Here take this" Edward said giving Jim some papers.

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"The deed to the house, it's yours do with it what you will, sell it, keep it, do whatever makes you and your family happy" Edward said approaching Elizabeth in a ball gown, "and thank you, thank you all so much" he said as he and Elizabeth floated up to the light then turned into spirit orbs and spun around each other and disappeared into the clouds.

"Wait! Wait for us! Hold on!" Emma yelled running in with bags.

"What's this?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know what we'll need!"

"What are you talking about? We're going to heaven! You can't take it with you."

"The hell I can't!" Emma said handing him one of the bags and ran over to the Evers, Max and Jason.

"Goodbye! Thank you all so much!" she said hugging each one of them while Ezra shook all their hands.

"Alright hurry let's go!" Ezra said as they ran into the light.

"Hurry let's go!" Emma said as they began to float up turning to spirits orbs and headed into the light like all the ghosts around the mansion were as Jason saw a keyhole form in the light.

"Hey a keyhole" Jason said as one of his keyblade appear in his hand, "what the? Whoa!" he yelled as the keyblade moved on it's on and pointed to the keyhole and shot out a light that hit the keyhole as it glowed and grew bright as Jason and the other watched all the spirit orbs fly into the sky from outside.

"What will you two do now?" Jim asked.

"Well were getting back on the road we'll never forget you guys" Jason smiled.

Later that day Jason was fixing the Gummi ship and attaching it to his Keyblade gulider.

"There! Now I should be able to pull you with me until we can get you home" Jason smiled.

"Let's go then! We make a good team" Max said.

"Yeah we do" Jason said activating his armor, "ready?"

"Yep!" Max said climbing into his Gummi ship as they took off back to the roads between.

A.N. Please Review and review which world you'd love to see next.


	7. Welcome to the world of Toys!

**_Chapter Six: Toy Story: Welcome to the world of Toys!_**

"Hey Max! Want to check out that world?" Jason asked as they approached a new world.

"Yeah sure!" Max said as Jason rode them to the new world as a bright light hit them.

"What the?!" Jason said as the light took them.

When both Jason and Max awoke they found themselves in a dark space with some boxes lying around.

"Where are we?" Jason asked as he noticed something off about the way he looked as he looked at his hands and saw they were plastic then look at his arm to see it look like an action figure.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Max said as they both saw they had both been turned into toys.

"Were children's toys! What kind of world requires us to be toys?!" Jason yelled.

"Oh, no! No! No, no, no, no, no!they heard someone scream.

"Someone in trouble!" Jason said as they ran out of dark space as their eyes widen when they realized they were just under a large bed for a large bedroom for a kid.

"Oh my god" Max said.

"Oh you almost had him!" Buzz Lightyear said.

"Oh I'm never going to defeat Zurg!" Rex the green dinosaur said as they saw he was playing a video game.

"A world with talking toys?" Jason said.

"Why am I not surprised, at least here there are no crazy ghosts" Max said.

"Sure you will, Rex in fact, you're a better Buzz than I am" Buzz said.

"But look at my little arms! I can't press the fire button and jump at the same time!" Rex said.

"Where is it, where is it? Where is it?" Woody the Cowboy said digging in the dresser throwing things out from it.

"Uh, Woody?" Buzz said.

"Huh? Oh!" Woody said hitting his head as he fell out hitting all the drawers as he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jason said as he and Max ran over.

"Oh! Hang on, cowboy" Buzz said jumping onto a toy car and went down a Hot Wheels spin track and jumped across and landed next to them.

"Wow! Cool toy" Max said.

"Woody, are you all right?" Buzz asked helping Woody up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Buzz. Okay, here's your list of things to do while I'm gone: Batteries need to be changed, Toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated, oh, and make sure everyone attends Mr. Spell's seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed okay? Okay. Good, okay" Woody said.

"Woody, you haven't found your hat yet, have you?" Buzz asked.

"No! And Andy's leaving for cowboy camp any minute, and I can't find it anywhere!" Woody yelled.

"Maybe we can help?" Jason said.

"Who are you? I never seen you two before, when did you toys get here?" Woody asked.

"Oh! Uh we just arrived uh in the mail! Yes we were just shoved under the bed and we decided to come out and say hi!" Jason said.

"Huh I don't remember anything about a toy delivery, oh whatever! Welcome to Andy Room were all Andy's toys here I am Woody this is Buzz."

"I'm the Jason Keyblade Wilder Action Figure, you can call me Jason."

"Oh! Uh and I'm the Max Goof the Disney Castle Knight...toy."

"We'll be more than happy to help you find your hat Woody" Jason said.

'"See? Don't worry, Woody, in just a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire with Andy...making delicious hot "sch'moes"." Buzz said as Woody gave him an annoyed look.

"They're called s'mores, Buzz" Woody said.

"Right, right, of course. Has anyone found Woody's hat yet?!" Buzz yelled as they looked to the toy chest to see little green army men digging in it.

"Keep looking, men! Dig deeper! Negatory! Still searching!" The Sargent said as Ham the Piggy Bank was messing with the blind at the window.

"The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep lookin" Ham said as the door to the room opened and some sheep came in with Bo Peep came in after them.

"It's not in Molly's room, we've looked everywhere" Bo said.

"I found it!" Mr. Potato head said coming out from under the bed.

"You found my hat?" Woody asked excitedly.

"Your hat? No! The missus lost her earring" he said holding up the pink plastic ear with the earring in it, "Oh, my little sweet potato!"

"Oh, you found it! Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong spud around the house!" Mrs. Potato Head said as the two began kissing.

"Eh toys in love, how ironic" Jason said as Woody looked into a backpack.

"Oh, great. That's just great. This'll be the first year I miss cowboy camp, all because of my stupid hat!" Woody said as Bo approached.

"Woody, look under your boot" Bo said.

"Don't be silly my hat is not under my boot" Woody said.

"Would you just look?" Bo said as Woody grunted and lifted the boot showing the name Andy written under it.

"Oh! You see? No hat just the word Andy."

"Uh-huh and the boy who wrote that would take you to camp, with or without your hat" Bo said.

"I'm sorry, Bo. It's just that I've been looking forward to this all year it's my one time with just me and Andy" Woody said as Bo hooked her blue cane around his neck to pull him in.

"You're cute when you care" Bo said.

"Bo, not in front of Buzz and the new guys" Woody said.

"Let them look" Bo said.

"So who is this Andy?" Jason asked Buzz but Buzz didn't answer because of Rex

"Miss Peep! Your sheep!" Rex yelled tug-a-war-ing with the sheep over the game controller as Bo whistled as the Sheep let go of the control and knocked Rex over onto the control as a man in a chicken suit came in the TV.

"Hey, kids, this is Al from Al's Toy Barn and I'm sittin' on some good deals here Ow! I think I'm feeling a deal hatching right now! Whoa! Let's see what we got. We got boats for a buck, beanies for a buck..."

- Rex, turn it off! Someone's gonna hear!" Woody yelled.

"Which one is off?" Rex said hitting the remote with his foot.

"Buck, buck, buck! And that's cheap, cheap, cheap! So hurry on down..."

"For cryin' out loud, it's this one!" Ham yelled hitting the off button "I despise that chicken."

"Fellas! Fellas!" Slinky Dog said entering the room with his top half, "Okay, I got some good news and I got some bad news.

"Go ahead, tell us!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"What news?" Mrs. Potato Head said.

"The good news is, I found your hat, Woody" Slinky said as his bottom half walked in with Woody hat on his tail.

"My hat! Oh! Slink, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you" Woody said putting it on, "Where'd you find it?"

"Well, that's the bad news" Slinky said as they heard a dog barking.

"Oh! It's Buster!" Rex yelled.

"Canine alert! Man your battle stations! Let's move, move, move!" Sargent said as he and the army toys with several other toys pushed the door closed as the dog snout was seen growling trying to get in.

"Woody! Hide, quick!" Bo yelled.

"Hide where?!" Jason yelled as Max pulled him into a basket as all the toys hid and Buster the dog barged into the room barking knocking over any toy in his way then dug into the backpack.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" Jason yelled as Buster threw him out, "AHHHHHH!"

"Hey let got! Ow!" Max yelled as Buster threw him out next, "GAHHH!"

Buster then dug again and threw Woody out onto the floor and stood over him growling.

"Hold on Woody!" Jason said getting up summoning his keyblades as Buster began to lick Woody face.

"Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Okay! You found me! Buster! All right! Hey, how did he do, Hamm?" Woody asked.

"Eh, looks like a new record" Hamm said reading the time on Mr. Spell's screen.

"Okay, boy, sit" Woody said as the dog sat.

"Cool" Jason said as he and Max approached.

"Reach for the sky" Woody said as the dog stood up on his legs holding up his front paws.

"Gotcha!" Woody said as the dog did a fake 'I just got shot!' impression and fell over dead.

"Ohh! Great job, boy!" Woody said rubbing the dog belly "Who's gonna miss me while I'm gone, huh? Who's gonna miss me? Who's gonna miss me?"

"Andy, you got all your stuff?" they all heard a woman voice said.

"Okay. Have a good weekend, everybody I'll see you Sunday night!" Woody whispered as Buzz grabbed Max and Jason to hide.

"It's in my room!" Andy said as the little boy kicked his door opened wearing a red cowboy hat as Buster stared at him.

"Stick 'em up!" Andy said as the dog scratched his ears and walked under Andy legs and into the hall. "I guess we'll work on that later" he said picking Woody up from the back pack "Woody, ready to go to cowboy camp?"

"Andy, honey, come on. Five minutes, and we're leavin'." Andy mother said.

"Five minutes. Hmm" Andy smirked.

"So that's Andy?" Jason whispered from under the bed.

"Yep! Looks like it's play time new guys, watch us how we do thing" Buzz said.

-A few Moments Later-

"Help, help! Somebody help me!" Andy said for Bo said as he held her by a string.

"Let her go, evil Dr Pork Chop!" Andy said for Woody as Hamm stood on the Army men toy bucket with all them all in line.

"Never! You must choose, Sheriff Woody. How shall she die? Shark, or death by monkeys?" Andy said for Hamm as Bo was held over the shark then the monkeys and a taken apart Mr. Potato head. "Choose!"

"I choose Buzz Lightyear!" Andy said using a controller to make RC ride out from a box with Buzz on it.

"What? That's not a choice!"

"To infinity and beyond!" Andy said for Buzz ad the car knocked the pig off the bucket.

"I'll save you, Miss Peep!" Woody said taking Bo down.

"My hero!" Andy said for Bo having her kiss the hero as he picked up Buzz.

"Thanks, Buzz."

"No problem, buddy. You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Woody and Buzz Lightyear!" Andy said for Buzz and accidently ripped Woody arm.

"Oh, no" Andy said setting Buzz down.

"Andy, let's go! Molly's already in her car seat" Andy mom said entering the room.

"But, Mom, Woody's arm ripped" Andy said holding up Woody.

"Oh, no maybe we can fix him on the way?"

" No, just leave him."

"I'm sorry, honey, but you know toys don't last forever." She said setting Woody on the top of a dusty self as they left the room closing it behind.

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"Woody's been shelved" Mr. Potato Head said putting back in his last piece.

"Woody got what?" Jason asked.

"Shelved, that is where all the toys go and are forgotten" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Andy" Woody said seeing the blue van leave.

"Woody?" Slinky said.

"Woody? Honey, are you okay?" Bo asked as they saw his boots move out of sight.

"Ah man that sucks" Jason said.

The very next day Woody awoke form a nightmare with a scream and he hit a book making dust fly as he coughed as he heard someone else coughing as he moved the book to see a dust covered coughing penguin.

"Wheezy, is that you?" Woody asked.

"Hey, Woody" Wheezy said.

"What are you doing up here? I thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago Andy was so upset" Woody said.

"Nah she just told him that to calm him down and then put me on the shelf" Wheezy said.

"Well, why didn't you yell for help?" Woody asked.

"Well, I tried squeakin' but I'm still broken no one could hear me" he said trying to speak as he coughed "Besides, the dust aggravates my condition" he said coughing harder as Woody caught him, "What's the point in prolonging the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there, yard sale" he said pointing to the yard where a Yard Sale was being set up.

"Yard sale? Yard sale! Guys, wake up, wake up! There's a yard sale outside!" Woody yelled.

"Yard sale?" Buzz said rising up from the bed as Jason yawned.

"What is all the yelling about? Max wake up" Jason said hitting Max.

"Ugh! Five more minutes!" Max groaned.

"Sarge! Emergency roll call!" Woody yelled.

"Sir, yes, sir! Red alert! All civilians fall in position now! Single file!" Sarge yelled as all the toys began to get in line. "Let's move, move, move!"

Buzz then came down with a robot toy holding up a list as Buzz read it.

"Hamm?"

"Here."

"Potato Head, Mr and Mrs."

"Here."

"Troikas. Check. Check, check, check, check."

"I hate yard sales!" Rex said.

"Slinky."

"Someone's coming!" Rex yelled hearing someone coming up the stairs as all the toys began to ran.

"Max under here!" Jason yelled as they hid under Andy pillow.

"Okay, let's see what's up here" Andy mom said coming into the room checking under the bed and pulled out an old wooden toy and put it in the box, putting in an old puzzle box, some old books, a baby toy then she picked up Wheezy.

"Bye, Woody" Wheezy whispered as she left the room.

"Wheezy! Oh, come on, think, think, Woody. Think, think, think... Oh!" he said trying to whistle with the wrong hand as he grunted and held up his limb arm and whistled as Buster came in barking.

"Hey, here, boy! Here, Buster! Up here! No. No, no...No, no, no!" Woody yelled falling down onto Buster back "Okay, boy, to the yard sale! Hyah!"

"What's goin' on?" Hamm

"Woody!" Bo yelled.

"He's nuts!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"His arm ain't that bad" Slinky said.

"Don't do it, Woody! We love you!" Rex yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. Rescue Goes Wrong

**_Chapter Seven: Rescue Goes Wrong_**

"Max! Come on!" Jason said as they ran across he desk and onto the desk as they ran to the window.

"Piggy bank comin' through Comin through.

" Hamm said as Buzz and the others approached the window and Buzz held up Lenny the Binoculars to see.

"Hey, let me see" Slinky said.

"Can you see him?" Bo asked.

"There he is" Buzz said as they watched the dog make its way to the 25 cents box.

"Oh! He's getting in the box!" Rex yelled.

" He's sellin' himself for 25 cents!" Hamm yelled.

"Oh, Woody, you're worth more than that" Slinky said.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, he's got something" Buzz said zooming in to see Woody pulling out Wheezy "It's Wheezy!"

"Wheezy?" the other toys said.

"Hey! It's not suicide! It's a rescue!" Rex said.

"Good boy, Buster. Hold still." Woody said putting Wheezy into Buster collar, "There. There you go, pal."

"Bless you, Woody" Wheezy said.

"All right, now, back to Andy's room. Hyah!" Woody said as they began to head back to the house.

"Way to go, cowboy!" Buzz said.

"Yea, Woodster!" Hamm said.

"Golly bob howdy!" Slinky said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Woody! I-I'm slippin'!" Wheezy said as Woody quickly shoved him back into the collar as Buster jumped and threw Woody off as he quickly played toy when a little girl came and picked him up.

"Mommy! Mommy, look! Look at this! Mommy, look, it's a cowboy dolly!

'Hey, that's not her toy!" Rex yelled.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Buzz said.

"What's that little gal think she's doin'?" Slinky said as they watched the girl go over to her mom.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we get it, please? Mommy, please?"

"Oh, honey, you don't want this toy, it's broken" she said tossing it on the table by the string.

"There's a snake in my boot" Woody pull string voice said as a man gasped and ran over to pick up Woody.

"Original hand-painted face, natural-dyed, blanket-stitched vest! Hmm. A little rip. Fixable, Oh, if only you had your hand-stitched, polyvinyl hat!" He gasped picking the hat from the table, "I found him! I found him, I found him!"

Buster then began barking as Andy mother approached the man.

"Buster! Quiet down! Excuse me. Can I help you?"

"Uh, how much for all this stuff?"

"Yeah, you can help take his paws off my pal!" Slinky growled.

"What does a grown ass man want with a Woody toy?" Jason asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'll give you, eh, 50 cents for all this junk" the man said.

"Oh, now, h-how did this get down here?" Andy mom said

"Just hand her the sheriff nice and easy" Buzz said.

"Very well five dollars."

"I'm sorry. It's an old family toy." She said taking Woody

"Now just walk away" Buzz said.

"Wait!"

"The other way" Buzz said.

"Uh, I'll give you 50 bucks for him!"

"Fifty bucks ain't bad" Mr. Potato Head said to Hamm.

"It's not for sale" she said putting Woody in the money box.

"Everything's for sale. O-Or trade. Uh, you like my watch?"

"Sorry."

"He's safe" Buzz said.

"Way to go, Andy's mom!" Hamm said.

"Whew. That was close" Mr. Potato Head said

" All right! She showed him" Slinky said.

"But, lady..."

"Molly, don't touch that, please" Andy mom said heading over to Molly.

"Lady. Lady. Lady!"

"Yeah, go home, Mr. Fancy Car" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Oh hold on" Buzz said as they saw the man with his foot on a skateboard.

"What's up?" Hamm asked.

"What is it, Buzz?" Rex asked.

"Molly! I'll be right here, sweetie" she said as the man slide the skateboard hard to crash into something.

"Oh! What now?"

"What's happening down there?" Hamm asked.

"What's he doin'?" Slinky asked they watched the man at the money box.

"I can't watch! Can someone cover my eyes?" Rex said as Max did.

"Oh, no. He's stealing Woody!" Buzz said.

"What?" Hamm said.

"Stealin'... W-Wait!" Rex said.

"He can't take Woody! It's illegal!" Slinky said.

"Where's he goin'? Somebody do somethin'!" Rex said as Buzz jumped out the window and slid down he rain gutter.

"Buzz!" Bo yelled.

"Hold on!" Jason said jumping after him.

"Get him, Buzz!" Mr. Potato Head said as Jason and Buzz ran past the yard sale and to the car where the man put Woody in the trunk and began to drive off as Buzz and Jason ran into the street and jumped onto the back as they climbed to the lock to the trunk and popped it open but a crub knocked Jason and Buzz off as they hit and bounced on the ground.

They then looked up to see the Licenses plate LZTYBRN and white feathers fly out of the trunk and land in front of them.

"Why would someone steal Woody?" Bo asked from the window as Max patted her back.

Later that day all the toys meet to review what they know.

"All right, let's review this one more time" Hamm said standing next to Etch who had Woody drawn with Exhibit A. "At precisely 8:32 -ish, Exhibit "A"...Woody... was kidnapped. Exhibit "B":Composite sketch of the kidnapper" he said as it drew the man with a ling beard and holding Woody.

"Nah, that's not him he didn't have a beard like that" Bo said.

"Fine. Uh, Etch, give him a shave" Hamm said as Etch regrew the picture.

"The kidnapper was bigger than that" Slinky said.

"Oh, picky, picky, picky" Hamm said.

"Let's just go straight to Exhibit "F": The kidnapper's vehicle. Now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction" Mr. Potato head said showing a diagram on the ground.

"Your eyes are in backwards it went the other way" Hamm said.

"Hey, put a cork in it" Mr. Potato Head said as Rex came and knocked over their diagrams.

"How do you spell FBI?" Rex asked.

"My crime scene!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Oh, why don't you watch where you're goin', "Godspilla"?" Hamm said.

"I didn't know there was a crime scene" Rex said.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. A little quiet, please? Thank you" Buzz said going back around the bed.

"Huh?" Hamm said.

"What are they up to?" Max said as they headed around the bed to see Buzz and Jason typing on Mr. Spell.

"Lazy toy brain."

"No" Jason said typing it.

"Lousy try, Brian."

"That isn't it" Jason said.

"What are you two doing, Buzz?" Rex asked.

"There was some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's ID tag" Buzz said typing

"Were trying to decoded it" Jason said.

"Liz try bran."

"It's just a license plate it's just a jumble of letters" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Yeah, and there are about million registered cars in the Tri-County area alone" Hamm said.

"Lou's thigh burn."

"Oh, this can't help Let's leave Buzz and Jason to play with their toys" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Toy? Toy? Toy! Hold on!" Buzz yelled typing.

"Huh?"

"Al's Toy Barn."

"Al's Toy Barn?" Mr. Potato Head said as Jason picked up the white feather.

"The chicken man!" Jason gasped.

"Etch, draw that man in a chicken suit!" Buzz said as Etch drew a perfect match of the man from the commercial.

"It's the chicken man!" Rex yelled.

"That's our guy" Buzz said.

"I knew there was somethin' I didn't like about that chicken" Hamm said.

Later that day they all stood by the Tv as Rex stepped on the remote switching from channels.

"I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations!" Rex said.

"Keep looking" Buzz said.

"Oh, you're goin' too slow! Let me take the wheel" Hamm said tapping the button fast.

"It's too fast! How can you even tell what's on?" Rex asked.

"I can tell" Hamm said as he skipped the commercial.

"There it is!"

"We made it!"

"Back, back, back!"

"Too late. I'm in the 40s gotta go 'round the horn. It's faster!" Hamm said.

"That's it!" Buzz said as the commercial was on.

"And look for the giant chicken!"

"Now, Etch!" Buzz yelled as a map showed up on the screen and Etch drew it fast.

"That's where I need to go" Buzz said pointing to their destination.

"You can't go, Buzz you'll never make it there" Rex said.

"Woody once risked his life to save me.

I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same, so who's with me?" Buzz asked.

"I am!" Jason said summoning his two Keyblades, "I'll help you rescue Woody."

"So will I!" Max said.

Later that day Mrs. Potato Head was packing extra items into Mr. Potato Head.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes, just in case" she said.

"This is for Woody when you find him" Bo said kissing Buzz on the check as he cleared his throat.

"All right, but I... I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me" Buzz said.

"Mr. Buzz Lightyear, you just gotta save my pal Woody" Wheezy said.

"I'll do my best, son" Buzz said

Okay, fellas, let's roll" Mr. Potato Head said putting on his mustache as they all climbed onto the roof.

"Geronimo!" Mr. Potato Head said grabbing the back of Slinky and jumped down to the ground as the bottom flew back up as Hamm grabbed it and jumped down.

"You'd think with all my video game experience I'd be feeling more prepared" Rex said falling over as he hung onto the back of Slink and came flying back up as Slinky growled.

"The idea is to let go!" Slinky said.

"I got this!" Max said jumping onto Slinky back to the bottom.

"We'll be back before Andy gets home" Buzz said pulling up his plastic helmet.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Mrs. Potato Head yelled.

"To Al's Toy Barn and beyond!" Buzz yelled grabbing Slinky end and to the bottom and Jason jumped after him as Slink jumped down as hey caught him.

"Oh god! If we were our normal sizes we'd be there already!" Jason said as they ran down the street at night as Hamm fell over and his cork fell out with some of his money.

"Uh, all right, nobody look till I get my cork back in" Hamm said turning around.

"Good work, men. Two blocks down and only nineteen more to go" Buzz said.

"What?!" Mr. Potato Head said.

" Nineteen?" Slinky said.

"Are we gonna do this all night? My parts are killing me" Mr. Potato Head said rubbing his plastic foot.

"Come on, fellas, did Woody give up when Sid had me strapped to a rocket?" Buzz said.

"No" the group said.

"You were strapped to a rocket?" Jason said.

"No! And did he give up when you threw him out of the back of that moving van?" Buzz said.

"You threw him out of a moving car?" Jason said looking to the other toys.

"Oh, you had to bring that up" Mr. Potato Head said.

"No, he didn't! We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he's safe in Andy's room, now let's move out!" Buzz said as Unversed appeared and surrounded them.

(A.N. Battle Theme Kingdom Hearts II OST: Desire for All That Is Lost (Extended) must be played now)

"What are they?!" Rex yelled.

"Unversed! You guys take cover!" Jason yelled as him and Max summoned their weapons as the toys ran away to take cover while Buzz stood by their side.

"Buzz what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"No toy gets left behind!" Buzz said.

"Ya!" Jason yelled attacking some of the Unversed with Max and Buzz.

"Hu! Ya! Take this!" Max yelled slamming his sword down on an Unversed.

"Hiya! Oh! Ya!" Buzz yelled attacking Unversed with punches and kicks.

"Buzz!" Jason called creating a special Attack Limit.

"Ready Space Ranger?" Buzz said sliding next to him.

"Together!" Jason yelled using Zero Gravity to make all the Unversed float off the ground as Jason and Buzz floated for the attack.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!"Buzz and Jason yelled using spin attacks on all the Unversed, "Hiya! Hiya! Ha! Ha!"

"Buzz!" Jason called as the two had their backs pressed to each.

"To Infinity and Beyond?" Buzz smirked.

"You know!" Jason said as they spun creating a tornado as all the Unversed got caught in it before all being destroyed ending the attack.

"Wow! That was amazing! You took out those creeps like they were nothing!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Just like the game! So amazing!" Rex said.

"Come on, there will be more showing up and we need to keep moving" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review


	9. Another Buzz?

**_Chapter Eight: Another Buzz?_**

During the earlier morning they were making their way in some bushes with Buzz karate chopping branches out of their way.

"Hey, Buzz, can we slow down? May I remind you that some of us are carrying over six dollars in change" Hamm said.

"Losing health units...must rest" Rex panted

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Buzz asked.

"Not quite everyone" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Who's behind?" Buzz asked.

"Mine." Slinky said as his hind legs came walking in then sat.

"Hey, guys why did the toys cross the road?" Hamm asked standing by a light.

"Not now, Hamm" Buzz said.

"This is no time for jokes" Jason said.

"Oh, I love riddles. Why?" Rex asked.

"To get to the chicken on the other side" Hamm said as they saw Al's Toy Barn across the street.

"Yippee!" Rex said.

"The chicken!" Slinky said.

"This is great!" Jason said as cars drove fast across the street and ran over a undented can and made it roll in crushed in front of them.

"Oh, well, we tried" Rex said walking away.

"We'll have to cross" Buzz said grabbing Rex tail.

"What the... You're not turning me into a mashed potato!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"I may not be a smart dog, but I know what roadkill is" Slinky said.

"There must be a safe way" Buzz said.

"Hey Buzz you think those would work?" Jason asked pointing to some traffic cones.

"Good thinking Jason!" Buzz said.

The toys all waited for a red light as they all hid under the cones.

"Okay, here's our chance! Ready, set, go!" Buzz said as they all began to walk out into the street as the green light came and cars began to approached.

"Drop!" Buzz yelled as they all dropped their cones making two cars crash.

"Oh! I so don't want to look" Jason said.

"Go!" Buzz said as they began to move again.

"Drop! I said drop!" Buzz yelled as they dropped again as they heard more crashed.

"Sorry!" Max said.

"Go!"

"Drop!"

"Go! Go!" Buzz yelled as they reached the end and tossed off their cones.

"Ah, that went well" Mr. Potato Head said as Jason looked over to see the pileup they caused.

"Yeah, well" Jason mumbled.

"Good job, troops we're that much closer to Woody" Buzz said.

Later that day they all road a cow themed cart to the front doors of the store to see the closed sign.

"Oh, no. It's closed" Slinky said.

"We're not preschool toys, Slinky, we can read" Mr. Potato Head said as they saw man walk by into the sliding doors as they opened for him.

"Hey, Joe, you're late. We got a ton of toys to unload in the back!" a man inside the store yelled.

"All right, all right. I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Joe said.

"Come on! Let's get movin'!"

"All right, let's go" Buzz said as they all ran towards the doors.

"But the sign says it's closed!" Rex said as they all ran onto the black mat and tried to get it to open each jumping.

"No, no, no, no, all together. Now!" Buzz yelled as they all jumped together as the doors opened.

"Whoa, Nelly. How are we gonna find Woody in this place?" Slinky asked as they looked around the huge store.

"Look for Al. We find Al, we find Woody. Now move out" Buzz said as Jason noticed Rex reading a game walkthrough guide as they all split up taking isles.

"Woody!"

"Woody!"

* * *

"Woody!" Max yelled as they walked down a baby toy isle.

"Woody! Man it take forever being the size of a toy" Jason said while Buzz found himself looked in the Buzz Lightyear Isle.

"Wow, I could use one of those" Buzz said looking at the new Buzz Lightyear with Utility Belt.

"You know, they make it so you can't defeat Zurg unless you buy this book. It's extortion, that's what it , I always thought the golden sceptre was the only..." Rex said as Hamm and Slink drove in a car with Max.

"I thought we could search in style" Hamm said.

" Nice going there, how about letting a toy with fingers drive?" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Hey where's Jason?" Rex asked.

"He went to find Buzz" Max said.

* * *

"Am I really that fat?" Buzz said looking at the other Buzz toy as he reached for the belt to have the other Buzz grab his arm and slam him to a wall.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Buzz yelled.

"You're in direct violation of code .45 stating all space rangers are to be in hypersleep until awakened by authorized personnel" New Buzz said.

"Oh, no" Buzz groaned.

"You're breakin' ranks, ranger. Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. I've got an AWOL space ranger.

Jason was turning the conrer when he saw the two Buzz's.

"Oh crap" Jason said hiding behind the corner.

"Tell me I wasn't this deluded" Buzz groaned.

"No back talk! I have a laser, and I will use it."

"You mean the laser that's a light bulb?" Buzz said flipping around and touching the other Buzz laser button as the other Buzz gasped in horror and jumped onto a fake planet hanging above them.

"Has your mind been melded? You could've killed me, space ranger or should I say traitor?" New Buzz said hitting the laser button as it glowed on Buzz forehead.

"I don't have time for this" Buzz said walking away.

"Halt! I order you to halt!"

Buzz then jumped from the display case where the other Buzz tackled him as they began to fight.

"Listen to me. Listen. Wait, wait, wait!"

"I better help him" Jason said shaking his head.

* * *

"We've been down this aisle already" Slinky said.

"We've never been down this aisle it's pink!" Mr. Potato Head said as they drove past girls having a party.

"Face it... we're lost" Slinky said as the car stopped and went in reverse.

"Ooh! Back it up, back it up" Hamm said as they all looked over to see all the Barbie dolls having a dance party.

"What a great party!" a Barbie said as all the toys in the car jaws dropped.

"How low can you go? How low can you go?" Barbie's sang playing limbo.

"Stop splashing me!"

"Excuse me, ladies does anyone know where we might find the Al of Al's Toy Barn?" Hamm asked.

"I can help" Tour Guide Barbie said coming down a slide and spun in the air and landed in the car in the driver seat. "I'm Tour Guide Barbie, please keep your hands, arms and accessories inside the car, and no flash photography, thank you."

"I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud. I'm a married spud!" Mr. Potato Head repeated.

"Then make room for the single fellas!" Hamm said taking the seat next to her as they drove into the next aisle.

"To our right is the Hot Wheels aisle, developed in 1967 the original series had 16 cars, including the Corvette."

"Uh, beg your pardon, ma'am, but where's Al's office?" Slinky asked.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you!"

"AHHH! It says how you defeat Zurg! Look!" Rex said putting the book in front of them.

"Hey, Rex!" Hamm yelled.

"Excuse me, sir!"

"Get this outta here, geekosaur!" Mr. Potato Head said pushing the book out of the way as they saw they were driving towards a bouncy ball machine.

"Look out!" Slinky yelled.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop!" Max yelled as they crashed into the machine as it began to rain bouncy balls on them as they tried to drive away only to end up spinning out of control.

"Turn into the spin, Barbie!" Hamm yelled.

"My source of power! No! Come back!" Rex yelled accidently dropping his book and tried to chase after it then went after the car "Hey! Wait up! Hey! Come on! Slow down! Dinosaur overboard! Slow down..." he yelled as the car stopped and he was sent crashing into the back seat.

"Remain seated, please! Permanecer sentado, por favor" Barbie said.

* * *

"Ow! Listen to me! Listen to me! You're not really a space ranger!" Buzz yelled as he was tied to the box and put back into it. "You're a toy! We're all toys! Do you hear me?!"

"Well, that should hold you till the court martial."

"Let me go!

"You don't realize what you're doing!"

"And this is the Buzz Lightyear aisle. Back in 1995 shortsighted retailers did not order enough dolls to meet demand" Tour Guide Barbie said as they saw New Buzz.

"Hey, Buzz!" Hamm said.

"Halt! Who goes there?" New Buzz said pointing the laser at them.

"Quit clownin' around and get in the car" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Buzz! Buzz! I know how to defeat Zurg!" Rex said.

"You do?" New Buzz asked.

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way" Rex said as Buzz hopped into the car as they couldn't hear the real Buzz screaming.

"No, no, guys! You've got the wrong Buzz! You've got the wrong Buzz!"

"Say, where'd you get the cool belt, Buzz?" Hamm asked.

"Well, slotted pig, they're standard issue" New Buzz said.

"No!" Buzz yelled as they drove off.

Once the car drove away Jason ran down the aisle to where Buzz was trying to break free.

"Hold on Buzz!" Jason pulling Buzz box out onto the ground and opened the bottom to get him out.

"Hey, Woody, are you in here?" Slinky said as they searched Al office.

"Nah. This one's empty too" Hamm said.

"Woody!" Max yelled checking a drawer.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but have either of you seen a cowboy doll with a bad arm?" Slinky asked two Rockem Sockem Robots.

"Why, no, I haven't."

"Hey! He was talkin' to me!"

"No, he was talkin' to me!"

"Why, you... I'll..." they yelled as they began to fight.

"You see, all along we thought the way into Zurg's fortress was through the main gate but in fact, the secret entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows" Rex said to New Buzz.

"To the left and in the shadows. Got it." New Buzz said as they heard Al coming.

"It's Al!" Hamm said.

"Someone's coming." Rex said.

"Everyone take cover" New Buzz said.

"No, it was a big pile-up, but I don't want to bore you with the details. Yes. Now, let me confirm your fax number...W-W-Wait. Slow. That's a lot of numbers. No, I got it." Al said typing on the fax and sending pictures

"It's him" Slinky growled.

"The chicken man" Hamm said

"Funny, he doesn't look like poultry" New Buzz said.

"That's the kidnapper, all right" Slinky said.

"A kidnapper? An agent of Zurg if I ever saw one" New Buzz said.

"And the pièce de résistance I promise the collection will be the crown jewel of your museum" Al said as a picture of Woody flew down in front of them.

"That's Woody!" Slinky said.

"Now that I have your attention...imagine we added another zero to the price, huh? I no care! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes! Yes! You got a deal! I'll be on the next flight to Japan!"

"Quick, get into the poultry man's cargo unit. He'll lead us to Zurg. Move, move, move" New Buzz said as they climbed into Al bag.

"Don't touch my mustache!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Al, you are rich! Rich, rich, rich!" Al said as Jason and Buzz spotted him

"Huh?"

"After him!" Jason said as they went after Al knocking over some toys to get outside and to chase Al to his car and unknowingly free Zurg.

* * *

"He didn't take the bag!" Hamm said as they all got out of the bag.

"No time to lose! He's ascending in the vertical transporter!" New Buzz said as he opened his wings, "All right, everyone, hang on. We're gonna blast through the roof" he said grabbing all of them.

"Uh, Buzz?" Slinky said

"To infinity and beyond!" New Buzz yelled as they all stared at him trying to fly.

"What are you, insane? We're wasting time! Stand still, Godzilla" Mr. Potato Head said.

"I-I don't understand. Somehow my fuel cells have gone dry" New Buzz said as they saw what floor Al was going to in the elevator.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Slinky asked.

"Maybe if we find some balloons we could float to the top" Slinky said.

"Are you kidding? I say we stack ourselves up, push the intercom and pretend we're delivering a pizza" Mr. Potato Head said.

"How about a ham sandwich with fries and a hot dog?" Hamm said.

"What about me?" Rex asked.

"Eh, you can be the toy that comes with the meal" Hamm said.

"Troops, over here!" New Buzz said opening a gate to the elevator.

"Just like you said, lizard man in the shadows to the left Okay, let's move!" he said as they ran into the air duct. "Mission log. Have infiltrated enemy territory without detection...and are making our way through the bowels of Zurg's fortress."

"You know, I think that Buzz aisle went to his head" Hamm said as they reached a three way path.

"Oh, no. Which way do we go?" Slinky asked.

"This way" New Buzz said heading down one of the paths

"What makes you so sure?" Mr. Potato Head said.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear. I'm always sure" New Buzz said as they heard the elevator.

"We've been detected! The walls! They're closing in! Quick, help me prop up vegetable man, or we're done for!" New Buzz said holding up Potato Head.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down, you moron!"

"Hey, guys, look! It's not the walls! It's the elevator!" Slinky said as they looked to the elevator in front of them and above them many flights to go.

"Come on. We've got no time to lose. Everyone, grab hold" he said giving Potato Head as pull string from his belt and pulled out two blue suction cups and began to climb the wall.

"Huh?"

"Uh, Buzz, why not just take the elevator?" Hamm asked.

"They'll be expecting that" New Buzz said.

After getting across the street Jason and Buzz dropped their traffic cones as they saw Rex foot prints leading into an air vent as they heard Rex.

"Hey, Buzz! Stop! Slow down!" Rex voice echoed.

"Come on!" Jason said.

A. Review.


	10. The Round Up Gang

**_Chapter Nine: The Round Up Gang_**

While climbing up some change fell out from Hamm back.

"Uh-oh. Hey, heads up down there!" Hamm said as the change began to hit everyone it fell on.

"Whoa! Pork bellies are fallin'" Slinky said.

"Hey! How much farther, Buzz?" Mr. Potato Head asked.

"Halfway there!" New Buzz grunted.

"My arms can't hold on much longer!" Rex yelled as he began to slip knocking into the others and getting caught at the end.

"Rex you're going to get us killed!" Max yelled.

"Buzz, help!" Rex yelled.

"Too heavy!" New Buzz grunted as his eyes widen "What was I thinking? My antigravity servos!" he said hitting the button on his belt as it glowed blue, "Hang tight, everyone. I'm going to let go of the wall."

"Oh!" Rex said.

"What?" Slinky said.

"He wouldn't" Mr. Potato Head said.

"One!"

"He would" Hamm said.

"Two!"

"No! NO! NO!" Max yelled.

"No, don't, Buzz!" Hamm yelled.

"Let's think about this!" Rex yelled.

"Three!" Buzz said letting go.

"GAAAHAH OOOFF!" all the toys grunted as Buzz stood on them as they road up the elevator.

"To infinity...and beyond! Approaching destination reengaging gravity" Buzz said as they reached the new air duct.

"Are we still alive?" Max groaned.

"Area secure it's okay, troops. The antigravity sickness will wear off momentarily. now let's move" New Buzz said.

"Remind me to glue his helmet shut when we get back" Mr. Potato Head said.

"With pleasure" Max said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay Let's move!" Jason grunted hanging on the bottom of the elevator with Buzz.

"Come on" Buzz said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mission log, have reached Zurg's command deck but no sign of him or his wooden captive" New Buzz said into his srist as they heard Woody.

"Please! No!" Woody voice echoed.

"That's Woody!" Slinky said as he howled.

"This way!" New Buzz yelled as they ran to the bar air vent to see Jessie and Bulleye standing over Woody but a black box blocked their way.

"Please! Please, no! No! No, no, no!"

"Buzz, can you see? What's going on?" Mr. Potato Head asked

"I'm begging you!" Woody laughed.

"Take that!" Jessie said.

"I'm begging you! No more!" Woody said as Buzz held out one of Mr. Potato Head eyes.

"To the left!" Mr. Potato Head said,=.

"Take that!"

"No, your left."

"Please! You're killin' me!"

"Take it up higher."

"What's happening?" New Buzz asked.

"Oh, it's-it's 're-They're torturing him!" Mr. Potato Head said.

"What are we gonna do, Buzz?" Rex asked.

"Use your head!" Buzz said.

A few seconds later the toy were using Rex head as a battering-ram and charging to the gate.

"But I don't wanna use my head!" Rex yelled.

"AHHHHH!" all the toy yelled as they went through the gate, past the Roundup Gang and crashed into a box.

"Ugh! That was a dumb idea, who didn't check to see that thing was unlocked?" Max asked.

"What's going on here?" Prospector Pete asked.

"Buzz, guys! Hey, how did you find me?" Woody asked as New Buzz tackled him.

"Watch yourself!" New Buzz yelled.

"We're here to spring ya, Woody!" Slinky yelled as Hamm tackled Pete in his box knocking it over.

"You heard of kung fu? Well, get ready for pork chop!" Hamm said.

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Mr. Potato Head said putting away his eyes and pulled out us spare shoes instead of the Angry Eyes and began attacking a wall next to Jessie.

"Hold it, now! Hey, you don't understand! These are my friends!" Woody said.

"Yeah, we're his friends!" Rex yelled.

No, Rex, I mean they're my friends!" Woody yelled.

"Hey, stop it! You leave him alone, springy dog!" Jessie said to Slinky who was growling at Bullseye as Slinky wrapped around them "Hey!"

"Grab Woody, and let's go!" Slinky yelled as New Buzz grabbed Woody.

"Fellas, hold it! Buzz, put me down!" Woody yelled as he got carried away.

"Quick! To the vent!" Rex yelled.

"They're stealing him!" Jessie yelled.

"No!" Pete yelled as Jason and Buzz emerged from the vent.

"Hold it right there!" Buzz yelled.

"Buzz?" all the toys said.

"You again!" New Buzz said.

"Woody! Thank goodness you're all right" Buzz said.

"Buzz, what is going on?" Woody asked as New Buzz tossed him.

"Hold on! I am Buzz Lightyear, and I'm in charge of this detachment."

" No, I'm Buzz Lightyear."

"I am Buzz Lightyear!"

"I'm Buzz Lightyear!"

"So, who's the real Buzz?" Woody asked.

"I am!"

"I am! Don't let this impostor fool you! He's been trained by Zurg himself to mimic my every move!" New Buzz said as Buzz hit the helmet button as it flew off as the other Buzz began to gag and make noise as the others gave him an annoyed look then looked to Buzz as he held up his foot with the name Andy at the bottom.

"Buzz!"

"I had a feelin' it was you, Buzz. My front end just had to catch up with my back end" Slinky said.

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?" New Buzz said.

"It's all right, space ranger. It's a code 5.46" he whispered as the other Buzz gasped.

"You mean it's a..."

"Yes."

"And he's a..."

" Oh, yeah" he said as the other Buzz got down on one knee and took Woody hand

"Your Majesty."

"Ah ha heh" Woody said pulling his hand away.

"Woody, you're in danger here. We need to leave now" Buzz said.

"Al's selling you to a toy museum in Japan!" Rex said.

"I know. It's okay, Buzz. I actually wanna go" Woody said.

"What?" Rex said.

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Look, the thing is...I'm a rare Sheriff Woody doll, and these guys are my Roundup gang" Woody said.

"Woody, what are you talking about?" Buzz asked.

"What am I talking about? Woody's Roundup! Oh, it's this great old TV show, and I was the star. See, now, look! Look! Look at me!" Woody said showing the old black and white show on the TV "See? That's me!"

"This is weirdin' me out" Hamm said.

"Buzz, it was a national phenomenon. And there was all this merchandise that just got packed up oh, you should've seen it. There was a record player and a yo-yo...Buzz, I was a yo-yo!"

"Was?" Mr. Potato Head said.

"Woody, stop this nonsense, and let's go" Buzz said.

"Ah, Buzz I can't go I can't abandon these guys, they need me to get into this museum without me, they'll go back into storage, maybe forever! Woody, you're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything! You are a toy!" Buzz said.

"For how much longer? One more rip, and Andy's done with me. And what do I do then, Buzz? Huh? You tell me" Woody said.

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me...that life's only worth living if you're bein' loved by a kid and I travelled all this way to rescue that toy...because I believed him" Buzz said.

"Well, you wasted your time" Woody said.

"Woody!" Jason said.

"Let's go, everyone" Buzz said.

"What about Woody?" Slinky asked.

"He's not coming with us" Buzz said.

"But-But Andy's coming home tonight" Rex said.

"Then we'd better make sure we're there waiting for him" Buzz said as they all began to go back into the vent.

"I don't have a choice, Buzz this is my only chance" Woody said.

"To do what, Woody? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life" Buzz said.

"Good luck Sheriff" Jason said as they slammed the vent gat closed as the voices on the TV played.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Sheriff Woody! I knew you'd make it!"

"Now, remember, deputies, the real treasures are your friends and family before I go, kids, I want to share somethin'special with you...for the times when I'm not around."

"Good going, Woody! I thought they'd never leave" Pete said.

"You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me"

"Woody?"

"You've got troubles well, I've got 'em too, there isn't anything I wouldn't stick together and see it through 'cause, you got a friend in me. Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too, Maybe. But none of them will ever love you the way I do It's me and you, boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny."

"What am I doing? Buzz! Wait! Wait!" Woody yelled.

"Woody, where are you going?" Pete said.

"You're right, Prospector. I can't stop Andy from growing up but I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Woody said.

"No!" Pete yelled as Woody open the vent gate.

"Buzz!"

"Yes?" both the Buzz's said.

"I'm coming with you!" Woody yelled as he realized something, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I'll be back in just a second!"

"Way to go, cowboy!" Buzz said.

"Knew he'd snap out of it" Jason smiled.

"Hey, you guys, come with me" Woody said to Jessie and Bullseyes.

"What?" Jessie said.

"Andy will play with all of us. I know it!"

"Woody, I-I...I don't know. I..." Jessie said

"Wouldn't you give anything just to have one more day with Emily? Come on, Jessie. This is what it's all about: To make a child happy and you know it. Bullseye, are you with me?" Woody asked as the horse licked his face.

"Okay, good boy. Prospector, how 'bout you?" Woody said turning the box around to see it empty as they heard the vent gate slam as Pete used his pick ax to screw the gate closed.

"Prospector?" Jessie said.

"You're out of your box!" Woody said.

"I tried reasoning with you, Woody...but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures."

"Wait a minute. You turned on the TV last night, not Jessie!"

"Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?" Pete said.

"You really are Stinky Pete, aren't you?" Woody said.

"Prospector, this isn't fair!" Jessie yelled.

"Fair? I'll tell you what's not fair: Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold. Well, finally, my waiting has paid off...and no hand-me-down cowboy doll is gonna mess it up for me now!" Pete yelled putting his box in its safety foam.

"Buzz! Help, Buzz! Guys!" Woody yelled into the vent.

"It's too late, Woody. That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you" Pete said.

"His name is Buzz Lightyear!" Woody yelled.

"Whatever. I've always hated those upstart space toys" Pete said going back into his box as Jason and the other toys tried to open the gate.

"It's stuck! What do we do?" Woody asked.

"Should I use my head?" Rex asked as they heard a door open.

"It's Al!" Woody yelled as Jessie and Bullseye ran into their safety foam.

"Look at the time! I'm gonna be late! Oh, figures. I can't miss this flight! I've gotta pack. All right. Let's see. Uh, wallet, keys, tickets...uh, passport, beef jerky...very expensive over there. Shower!" he said sniffing himself as he began to put the Round up gang away, "Oh, I can skip the shower, I just gotta get outta here now! "

"Quick! To the elevator!" Buzz yelled as they all ran down the vent, "hurry! I can hear it coming!" he said as New Buzz stopped with a gasp as the elevator stopped and Zurg stood at the end of the vent.

"Who the hell is that?" Jason asked.

"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear, for the last time" Zurg said.

"It's Zurg!" New Buzz and Rex yelled as Zurg pointed his weapon at them.

"Watch out! He's got an ion blaster!" Rex yelled as New Buzz jumped over dodged the toy shots as he shit his laser hitting Zurg in the eyes.

"Gah!" Zurg growled as the elevator began to go down.

"Quick! Get on!" Buzz yelled as they all jumped onto the elevator.

"What now?" Max asked.

"The emergency hatch! Come on!" Buzz yelled as they ran to the emergency hatch.

"Get it open!" Jason said.

"Come on! Hurry!" Buzz said as they began to open the hatch.

"But Buzz is in peril!" Rex yelled as they looked over to see Zurg slamming New Buzz on the wall.

"Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...Lightyear to the rescue!"

"He's fine!" Jason said as they opened the hatch and looked down to see Al tapping the elevator button.

Zurg was spinning New Buzz over his head then tossed him to the ground.

"Surrender, Buzz Lightyear, I have won" Zurg said.

"I'll never give in, you killed my father!" New Buzz yelled.

"Ugh! Those two are morons! Your play things! You are toys!" Jason yelled.

"No, Buzz, I am your father!" Zurg said.

"NNNNOOOOO!" New Buzz yelled.

"They didn't even hear me" Jason said as Max shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Al said as Slink dropped down with Jason as the others held Slink tail.

"AH! Buzz, you could have defeated Zurg all along! You just need to believe in yourself!" Rex yelled.

"Prepare to die!" Zurg said pointing the toy gun again.

"GAH! I can't look!" Rex said turning around and accidently smacking Zurg with his tail and knocked him to the side.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Whoa!" Zurg yelled falling into the darkness.

"I did it, I finally defeated Zurg!" Rex yelled excitedly.

"Father" New Buzz said.

"A little closer" Jason said popping the locks as Woody lifted it, "give me your hand" he said taking Woody hands as the elevator stopped.

"Ah, finally!" Al said walking as Jason tried to hold onto Woody hands but Pete pulled Woody away as Slinky and Jason were sent flying back and hitting the wall as all the toys dropped into the elevator as Mr. Potato Head threw his hat and caught it in the closing doors as they ran after Al who got into his car and drove off.

"How are we gonna get him now?" Rex asked.

"Pizza, anyone?" Mr. Potato Head said as they looked to the open Pizza Planet Delivery Truck.

"Go, go, go!" Buzz yelled as they all ran and New Buzz came out.

"I got it!" he said catching a yellow ball.

"Buzz, are you coming?"

"No, I... I have a lot of catching up to do with my dad" New Buzz said throwing the ball back as it hit Zurg head.

"Good throw, son! That's my boy, go long, Buzzy!" Zurg said firing another ball.

"Oh, you're a great dad. Yippee!"

"Farewell" Buzz said as he ran and got into the car.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. Darkness of a Toy Heart

**_Chapter Ten: Darkness of a Toy Heart_**

"Does anyone know how to drive?" Rex asked as they all got into the car.

"Slink, take the pedals, Rex, you navigate. Hamm and Potato, operate the levers and knobs" Buzz said as he and Jason too the wheel.

"Whoa!" Slinky said as the air-conditioning blew in his face.

"Oh!" they heard as they looked up to see three green men toys hanging to the rearview mirror.

"Strangers."

"From the outside."

"Oh, no" Buzz groaned

"He's at a red light! We can catch him!" Rex yelled as they saw Al car.

"Maximum power, Slink!" Buzz yelled as Slinky hit the gas pedal as the car made and noise but didn't move.

"It turned green! Hurry!" Rex yelled as Al car began to drive.

"Why won't it go?" Buzz yelled.

"Use the Wand of Power" the three green men said pointing at the stick sift as Hamm and Potato moved it as they took off as the glove compartment opened and fell on Max and Hamm.

"Ooh! Ow! Oh!" they yelled.

"Rex, which way?" Buzz yelled.

"Left! No, no! I mean right! That's right! No, I mean left! Left is right!" Rex said.

"Make up your damn mind!" Jason yelled.

"Buzz, he's turning left! He's turning left!" Rex yelled as Jason and Buzz quickly began turning the wheel.

"Oh, oh, boy!" the green men said flying out the window as Potato head grabbed their string, "Whoa-oa-oa-oa!"

"Oh, I seriously doubt he's gettin' this kind of mileage" Hamm said reading the manual with Max.

"Yeah and this slob needs to clean this car out" Max said kicking a can away.

"Go right! To the right! Right, right, right, right!" Rex yelled as they turned and Potato Head and the three men flew into the car.

"Whoa! You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful" they said picking up Potato Head ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever" Potato Head said taking his ear and putting it back in.

"The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading...No parking" a lady on the airport intercom said as they road in and stopped.

"Guys, we can't park here! It's a white zone!" Rex said as they looked out the window.

"You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful."

"Final boarding call..."

"There he is!" Buzz said as they saw Al putting his luge on the moving belt with other luggage.

"For Far East Airlines flight 212 to Tokyo."

"Hey guys let's use that!" Max said pointing to one of the empty pet carriers as they entered the doors moving towards Al.

"All confirmed passengers with boarding passes must board at this time, Passenger Twitch, passenger Leon Twitch, please pick up..."

"You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful."

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Potato Head yelled.

"Oh! Someone's coming!" Rex yelled as they stopped moving.

"Ooh, a puppy!" a little girl said approaching.

"Uh, bark-bark-bark-bark, bark, bark-bark-bark-bark-bark!" Slinky barked scaring the girl off.

"Listen, fly boy, the contents of that case...are worth more than you make in a year! You got that, sport? You be careful!" Al said.

"I understand, sir" the man said putting the case on the belt as the others hopped on in their cage.

"Do you have a "fragile" sticker or something you can put on that? 'Cause I know what goes on back there."

"Don't worry, sir."

"I had a box of cookies once that came back as crumbs!"

"Man I want to shut him up!" Jason growled as they began to approached the back of the check in.

"The Mystic Portal! Ooh!"

"Once we go through, we just need to find that case" Buzz said as they moved past the curtains as their eyes widen to see hundreds upon hundreds of bags in all directions as they moved down a slide as they all screamed and crashed and all fell out of the cage.

"Ow! There's the case!" Slinky yelled pointing to a green case.

"No, there's the case!" Hamm yelled as they saw another green case.

"Which one is it?!" Jason yelled.

"You take that one! We'll take this one!" Buzz said as he Jason and Slinky ran down one way while the others went the other way.

"Uh crap!" Jason yelled as Unversed began to appear as he summoned his keys blades as he and Buzz began to destroy each Unversed as they ran to the green Bag will Slinky got caught

"Whoa-oa! Buzz! Jason! My back end's goin' to Baton Rouge! AHH!" Slinky yelled being pulled in another direction.

"Slinky!" Buzz yelled.

* * *

"There it is!" Max yelled slicing another Unversed from their way as they approached the bag.

"Here we come, Woody! Woody, here we come! Here we come!" Hamm yelled as they opened it.

"Woody!" Max said as they found a flash photography kit

"Ah!" they all said.

"Nice flash, though" Hamm said.

* * *

"Here we go!" Jason yelled as they jumped onto another belt and towards the green case.

"Okay, Woody, let's go!" Buzz said opening the box as Pete punched him and knocked Buzz off the edge.

"Buzz!" Jason yelled.

"Take that, space toy!" Pete yelled.

"Hey! No one does that to my friend!" Woody yelled tackling Pete out off the bag as Pete kicked him away and used his pick ax to tear Woody arm again.

"Your choice, Woody. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix ya again. Now, get in the box!" Pete growled.

"Never!" Woody yelled.

"Fine!" Pete growled as he got punched in the face and knocked away.

(A.N. Now you play the Encounter Extended for this fight.)

"So you like playing with rough toys huh? Well I am the toughest of them all!" Jason yelled summoning both his keyblades and pointed one at Pete.

"Stay out of my way!" Pete growled as he glowed with darkness.

"Darkness? So toys do have hearts I never knew that but your heart is clouded with darkness! And as a Keyblade Master I shall vanquish those who wish to harm others!" Jason said going into his battle stance.

"You're out of your league boy" Pete smirked.

"Yeah we'll see!" Jason said charging at Pete.

"Uh! Gah! Gah! Oh! Ah!" Pete yelled as Jason hit him as Pete spun around knocking Jason back who quickly dodged the pick ax.

"Blizzard!" Jason yelled hitting Pete in the face with the spell.

"AHH!"

"Trinity Limit!" Jason yelled as mirage image of Terra Aqua and Ven all grabbing a light over their hearts and standing in a circle formed, "light!" they all yelled putting their keyblades together to create a blinding light.

"GAAAH!" Pete yelled as he stumbled around dizzy as a Summoning Charm fell from the sky and in from of Jason who picked it up.

"Okay this must be a sign" Jason said picking it up and placing it to his heart as it glowed.

A little green platypus in a brown hat then spun and landed in front of his with a chirping sound.

"Agent P!" Jason yelled as they began an attack as they quickly used punches and kicks on Pete.

"Ou! Gah! Ugh! Ah!"

"Ready Perry?" Jason asked as Agent P gave him a thumbs up and turned into a spinning ball as Jason threw him in Pete direction as Perry kicked him in the face.

"GAH! Pete yelled being knocked over.

"Thanks Perry!" Jason said as Perry disappeared and Pete stumbled again as Jason charged again spinning his keyblades and attacking.

"Gah! Oh! Ah! Ah!" Pete yelled as the final hit was made, "why?! It can't end like this!"

Pete was flying on the ground as Jason approached as Pete tripped him and knocked Jason over.

"I had enough of you!" Pete yelled about to hit Jason with the pick ax as a flash hit Pete in the eyes as the other used the camera flashed to blind Pete before jumping to the belt they were on as Jason smacked the pickax away as Pete grabbed him from behind and held him up.

"Gotcha!" Buzz said.

"Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!" Pete yelled.

"Oh blah blah blah will you shut up?!" Max yelled.

"Well, Stinky Pete, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime" Woody said pinching Pete cheek as he looked over to the right punishment for Pete, "Right over there, guys!"

"Oh that is perfect!" Jason smirked as Pete eyes widen in horror.

"No. No! No!"

Moments later Pete came out strapped to a pink backpack and onto a pickup area.

"Atlantic Air flight 321 from Point Richmond is now arriving at gate three."

"Look, Barbie, a big ugly man doll" a little girl said picking up her backpack and putting Barbie next to Pete, "Ooh, he needs a make-over."

"Hi! You'll like Amy, she's an artist!" Barbie said looking to Pete showing her very decorated face as Pete gasped before he began to sob.

"Come on, hon!"

* * *

"Happy trails, Prospector" Woody said.

"Ha ha! That was nice!" Jason said.

"Buzz! Woody!" Slinky yelled.

"Help us out here!" Hamm yelled as they opened the box and Bullseye climbed out.

"Hurry!" Rex said as they saw they were reaching the loading dock.

"Oh, no! Jessie!" Woody yelled as they ran over to help "Come on!"

"Oh, Woody! Oh!" Jessie yelled as the bag slid down to the loading cart with her.

"Oh no!" Jason yelled as they saw a man put Jessie back in the box,

"Jessie!" Woody said as he whistled as Bullseye came over and Woody climbed on, "Come on, Buzz. Hyah!" he said helping Buzz on.

"I'm coming to! Ya!" Jason yelled throwing his keyblades as his Keyblade Glider flew in and Jason hopped on.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" Woody yelled as they slid down the ramp with Jason flying down as they road after the luggage cart.

"Come on guys!" Jason said.

"Hey howdy hey! Giddy-up!" Woody yelled.

"Come on, Bullseye! Hyah!" Buzz yelled.

"Buzz, give me a boost!" Woody yelled as Buzz helped him onto the luggage cart as it began to move away as Jason jumped onto it and grabbed Woody hand.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Woody yelled.

"Hang on!" Jason yelled.

"Woody! Jason!" Buzz yelled.

"Come on!" Jason said as they climbed to the top of the cart and ran jumping from car to cart to the green case in a piled of bags as the cart stopped in front of the plane for the final loading.

"Here's the rest!"

"Ah!" Woody said as they saw the green case loaded on and they quickly hid in the nearest bag.

Upon being thrown in Jason and Woody climbed out of a golf bag with gold balls rolling out as they spotted the green case and ran up bags and opened it to find Jessie hugging her legs inside.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight" Woody said.

"Woody!" Jessie said hugging him.

"Come on, Jess it's time to take you home" Woody said.

"But what if Andy doesn't like me?" Jessie asked.

"Nonsense! Andy'll love you! Besides, he's got a little sister" Woody said.

"He does? Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" Jessie said jumping out of the box pulling Woody and Jason arms.

"Whoa!"

"Hold it! There's a couple more bags coming from the terminal!" a man said as the toys hid behind a box and waited.

"Okay. On three. One, two..." Woody said as the door closed and the airplane engine began to hum.

"This is bad" Woody said.

"You think! We can't go to Japan!" Jason yelled.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Jessie asked as they saw a light.

"Over there! Come on!" Woody yelled as they climbed over bags and looked to a window to see the wheels of the plane and the road it was driving fast on as they opened the hatch.

"You sure about this?" Jessie yelled over the loud wind.

"No! Let's go!" Woody yelled.

"Oh that is so reassuring!" Jason yelled as they began to climb on the wheel and move down as Woody slipped as Jessie and Jason grabbed Woody arm.

"Hold on, Woody!" Jessie yelled as Woody arm began to tear as his hat fell off and was caught by Buzz ridding Bullseye below.

"What's a cowboy without his hat?" Buzz yelled.

"Buzz!" Jason and Woody yelled.

Woody then began to look around as he got an idea.

"Buzz! Buzz, get behind the tires!" he yelled as Buzz and Bullseye began to move as Woody used his pull string and swung it and latched it onto a screw.

"Jessie, Jason, let go of the plane!" Woody yelled.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jessie yelled.

"You can't be seniors!" Jason yelled.

"Just pretend it's the final episode of Woody's Roundup!" Woody said.

"But it was cancelled! We never saw if you made it!" Jessie said.

"Well, then, let's find out together!" Woody said.

"Oh god help us!" Jason yelled as they all let go.

"AAAAHHHHH!" they all screamed as they swung under the tires and onto Bullseye as they stopped and watched the plane fly away.

"Were alive!" Jason yelled.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Jessies cheered.

"Nice ropin', cowboy" Buzz said.

That was definitely Woody's finest hour!" Jessie said.

"That was so cool!" Jason said

"Your hat, partner" Buzz said handing Woody his hat

"Hoo-hoo!" Woody said as another plane flew above them as they all went quite and pressed to each other.

"Let's go home" Woody said.

"Good idea I've heard all day" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	12. The End of the Toy Story

**_Chapter Eleven: The End of the Toy Story_**

Later that night the blue van pulled into Andy home as the boy hopped out of the car and running to the house.

"Yee-hah!" he yelled heading up the stairs singing a giddy up song and into his room turning on the lights and he pulled the chair to the shelf.

"Hey, Woody! Woody?" he said seeing Woody gone and looked over and saw on his bead all the toys together with Welcome Home Andy written on Etch while Jason and Max smiled watching from their hiding spot under the desk.

"Oh, wow! New toys! Cool! Thanks, Mom!" he said picking up Woody, Bullseye and Jessie "It's Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse! Woody, Buzz, that polecat Zurg has stolen my space cows!"

The very next morning Any finished stitching together Woody arm as he tugged on it to make sure it was good.

"Andy, come on, hon, time to go" Andy mom said coming into the room, "Hey, you fixed Woody!"

"Yeah, glad I decided not to take him to camp, his whole arm might have come off" Andy said setting Woody down and leaving the room as Woody got up looking at the arm.

"Well, what do you know?" Woody smiled.

"Yee-hah!" Jessie yelled jumping up on the bed with Bullseye "Oh, Bullseye, we're part of a family again!" she said looking at Andy name written under her boot as Bullseye held up his hoofs and spelled Dany then rearranged them to Andy.

"Uh, m-ma'am, I, uh, um...Well, I just wanted to say...you're a bright young woman with a beautiful "yarnful" of hair,a "hairful" of yarn it's, uh... Whoo... Uh... I must go" Buzz said as Jessie grabbed him.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest space toy I ever met?" Jessie said as they heard Buster barking.

"What's that? Bark-Bark? Uh, this fella says he needs to go out back for a little private time" Slinky said.

"That critter needs help!" Jessie said running to the desk and kicking up a toy car and jumped onto the ramp then used the ramp the launch herself over to the door and catch the doorknob as she turned it and opened it letting Buster out as Buzz stood on the bed with his eyes wide and jaw dropped as his wings popped out.

"Ooh, ooh, oh... Hey, Rex, I could use a hand over here, buddy" Hamm said playing the game,

"I don't need to play...I've lived it!" Rex said.

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh, nuts!" Hamm said losing as a Al Toy barn commercial came on with a very sad Al in a chicken suit.

"Welcome to Al's Toy Barn, we've got the lowest prices in town. Everything for a buck-buck-buck" he said before crying.

"Oh that made my day" Jason said watching the screen with Max.

"Well, I guess crime doesn't pay now, Andy did a great job, huh? Nice and strong!" Woody said showing off the arm to Bo.

I like it, makes you look tough" Bo said touching his arm while Mr. Potato Head was kissing the Mrs. Potato arm as the green aliens approached.

"You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful."

"You saved their lives? Oh, my hero! And they're so adorable! Let's adopt them!" Mrs. Potato Head said.

"Daddy" the aliens said hugging Mr. Potato Head.

"Oh, no" he said as Wheezy came across the room squeaking.

"Wheezy, you're fixed!" Woody said.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Shark looked in the toy box and found me an extra squeaker and how do you feel? Oh, I feel swell, in fact, I think I feel a song comin' on!" Wheezy said as a tape player with a mike began to play music and tossed Wheezy the mike.

**_"You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me, You just remember what your old pal said, Babe, you've got a friend in me, Yeah, you've got a friend in me!" _**Wheezy said a barking outside got Woody attention as he looked out it as Max and Jason watched.

"Come on, honey. Come on over. Oh, you are such a big girl. Andy, you think she's ready to drive the car yet?" Andy mom said as Andy helped the baby walk.

"Yeah, and I can teach her" Andy said.

"You still worried?" Buzz asked approaching.

"About Andy? Nah, it'll be fun while it lasts" Woody said.

"I'm proud of you, cowboy" Buzz said.

"Besides, when it all ends, I'll have old Buzz Lightyear...to keep me company for infinity and beyond" Woody said.

**_"You're gonna see, it's our destiny, You got a friend in me"_** Wheezy sang.

**_"Yes, you do"_** three Barbie dolls sang.

**_"You've got a friend in me!"_**

**_"That's the truth."_**

**_"You've got a friend in me! Yeah!"_** Wheezy finished as the bottom off all the toys feet glowed.

"What's happening?" Woody asked as Andy name all glowed and lights came from all the toys feet and to the center of the room forming a keyhole.

"Okay!" Jason said spinning his keyblade and pointed it as the keyhole as it hit it and it glowed and the room was blinded by the light as it cleared.

"Well it's time for us to go" Jason said.

"What? Your leaving?" Woody said.

"Yeah uh there is a kid waiting for us, we already have someone waiting for us and we need to get back to them" Jason said.

"Well you guys are more than welcome to come back for play time any time" Buzz said.

"Well after this crazy adventure I will look forward to coming back here" Jason smiled.

Later that day Jason and Max returned the Lanes Between and made their way to their next destination.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. Welcome to Paris

_**Chapter Twelve: Welcome to Paris**_

"Hey that world looks interesting" Jason said as they approached a new world.

"Sure!" Max said as they flew and were engulfed in a bright light again.

When Jason blink he saw they were in a sewer as the smell hit his nose.

"Ack! Ugh! That stinks!" Jason said covering his nose as he realized his gloved hands looked funny then looked down at himself to see he was now a dark brown fur rat with a red X across his chest and still wearing both his keyblade armor on his arms.

"Were rats!" Max said looking like a strange dog-rat but he was black fur.

"Another world were we need to be turned into something?! Why rats?!" Jason said as they headed down the sewer to see a rat turning the pages to a cook book drying it off.

The rat than flips a crinkled page, to an appetizing photo of pastry as his stomach growls as he looks away, turning to a drawing of Gusteau on the opposite page the illustration comes to life and looks up to the rat.

"_If you are hungry, go up and look around, Remy. Why do you wait and mope?"_

"Am I crazy or did that picture just talk?" Jason asked.

"No I heard it too" Max said.  
"I've just lost my family, all my friends, probably forever." Remy said

"_How do you know?"_

"Well, I-you... are an illustration. Why am I talking to you?" Remy said as Gusteau shrugs.

"_You just lost your family, all your friends, you are lonely."_

"Yeah, well, you're dead."

"_Ah... but that is no match for wishful thinking. If you focus on what you've left behind you will never be able to see what lies ahead. Now go up and look around."_ Remy then looks up, considering the streets above then looks back to the illustration and see Gusteau has resumed his frozen pose.

"Uh hi?" Jason said as he and Max approached.

"Others! On thank goodness! Where is the rest of the clan?" Remy asked.

"Sorry were not with your uh...clan we saw you here by yourself and we figured we give you company" Jason said.

"Why are you walking on two feet?" Remy asked.

"I am not touch this ground with my hands!" Jason said as Remy smiled.

"Hi I'm Remy."

"Jason and this is Max."

"What's up?" Max said.

"Listen I'm about to head up, care to join me?" Remy asked.

"Sure, anywhere better than this disgusting place" Jason said.

The three rats than scurries up into a building, between walls, through pipes, under floors, allowing glimpses into the human world around them.

Remy, Jason and Max than moves through a crack, emerges into an apartment kitchen and sees in the next room a party is in progress.

Remy spies a loaf of bread and points to it as Max and Jason stomachs growled. Famished, they each grab small pieces and prepares to take a bite when a sprit in the form of Gusteau appears, smaller than Remy, glowing and semi-transparent.

"_What are you doing?!"_

"GAH!" the three rats yelp.

"I'm hungry! I don't know where I am and I don't know when I'll find food again!" Remy said.

"_Remy, you are better than that, you are a cook! Cooks make, thieves take, you are not a thief."_

"But I am hungry..." Remy said.

"Were starving!" Jason said.

"_Food will come, Remy, food always comes to those who love to cook"_ the Gusteau sprit said as he vanished.

They then put the bread down, denying their growing hunger, and moves on between the wall.

"So you're a cook?" Jason asked as they climbed.

"Yeah I guess" Remy said.

"That is so cool!" Max said.

"You think it's cool?" Remy asked.

"A rat that can cook, yeah that is the coolest thing I've heard" Max said as they move, following Remy exceptional nose as they passed holed where they get glimpses of many French lives.

A painter carefully paints a nude model they could not see-a dog barks aggressively, warning them away from his flat, then a lovers quarrel where the watch from above, through a crack in the ceiling as the woman waves a pistol.

"You think I am playing, Francois? You think I am PLAYING?!"

"You don't have the guts!"

Losing interest, Remy and the others moves on as a bullet splinters the flooring in front of them as they rushs back to the crack and sees the couple struggling with the smoking gun as the man wrenches it free, it clatters to the floor.

They glare at each other, blood in their eyes and then kiss.

"Oh brother" Jason said as Remy rolls his eyes and they move on, through dark, tight spaces... into a pipe and emerges onto the outside of the building rooftops as they scampers along railings and ledges, past windows, up vines, booing up as the rooftop falls away to reveal a stunning panorama Paris at night.

"Paris? All this time I've been underneath PARIS?" Remy said.

"Wow!" Max said as they took in the sight.

It's a beautiful sight and Remy, Jason and Max takes in the sea of shimmering lights then sees a huge sign atop a building several blocks away.

It's Gusteau holding a frying pan in each hand and the sign marvels at the panorama.

"Your restaurant? You've led us to your restaurant!" Remy said.

"_It seems as though I have. Yes. There it is! I have led you to it!"_ Gusteau said.

"I gotta see this"Remy said as he heads off toward the restaurant.

"Remy wait up!" Jason said as he and Max chased after him.

Soon Remy, Jason and Max were all looking down from a window into a kitchen at work with cooks and chefs all doing their jobs.

"Wow!" Jason said.

"I can't believe it! A real gourmet kitchen and I get to watch" Remy said.

"Wow! I would kill to be a able to cook like that" Jason said.

"You've read my book let us see how much you know, which is the Chef?" Gusteau asked as they looked down to the short man barking orders as Remy points at him.

"That guy" Remy said.

"Very good, who is next in command?" Gusteau asked.

"The Sous Chef...there" Remy said pointing to the blonde haired man Horst, "the Sous is responsible for the kitchen when the Chef's not there."

"What do they do?" Max asked as Remy began pointing out all the workers of the kitchen.

"Saucier; in charge of sauces, very important. Chef de Partie, Demi-Cehf de Partie both important...Commins, Commis, Commis...they're cooks, very important."

"You are a clever rat, now who is that?" Gusteau asked pointing at the new Garbage Boy Linguini, who clumsily steering a mop and bucket through the kitchen.

"Oh...him? He's nobody" Remy said.

"Not nobody, he is part of the kitchen" Gusteau said.

"He's a Plongeur or something, washes dishes or takes out the garbage, he doesn't cook" Remy said.

"But he could" Gusteau said as down below Linguini accidentally knocks over a pot of soup spilling it as Remy gives Guesteau a look.

"No" Remy said as desperate that no one saw his mistake, Linguini quickly replaces the pot on the stove and mops up the floor.

"How do you? What do I always say? 'Anyone can cook'."

"Well, yeah anyone can that doesn't mean that anyone should" Remy said.

"Well that is no stopping him, see?" Guesteau said as Remy, Jason and Max watches as Linguini quickly chums some water from another pot into the soup to refill it to its former level, haphazardly throws in a few spices and vegetables.

"No! This is terrible! He's ruining the soup! And nobody's noticing?!It's your restaurant! Do something!" Remy yelled.

"What can I do? I am a figment of your imagination" Guesteau said.

"But HE'S RUINING THE SOUP! We've got to tell someone that he's R-" Remy said as the skylight suddenly gives way, and Remy, Jason and Max plunges down below.

"WHOA!" Jason and Max yelled.

With a splash Remy, Jason and Max lands in a sink filled with soapy dishwater. They then quickly paddle to the surface, climbs onto the counter and tumbles over the edge, hitting the floor with a hard.

"Ugh!" Jason grunted upon impact.

"Ah!" Max grunted as they quickly hide under the counter.

Giant feet belonging to busy cooks boomed by on either side. Surrounded by the enemies of rat kind, Remy is petrified as he runs out from under the counter.

"Remy wait!" Jason said as he and Max followed.

The door to the walk-in then opens, knocking Remy, Jason and Max across the floor and under the stove.

"Ow" Jason said looking above them seeing the rows of burners ignite coming at them as they races across a walkway, under another counter and out the other side, nearly getting run over by a dining cart as they dive underneath it, using it to cross the kitchen camouflaged.

Sticking his head out, Remy spots an open window on the far wall.

"A way out!" Max said as they ran for it, climbing up a dish rack to the counter.

They are nearly to the open window as they scrambled up onto a copper pot toward it, but the lid slips and they fall inside.

They look up out from under the pot lid seeing the window is moving away.

"Rats!" Jason said.

The pot is being carried away by one of the cooks as the chef sets the pot down near a stove and walks away as Remy and the others heads back toward the window, as a wonderful scent hits their noses as they sniff following it to a pan filled with vegetables.

Enticed, Remy and the others crawls inside, and it is only then that he notices the large turkey- moments before a cook picks up the pan and slides it into the oven.

"AAAHHH!" they yelled as they barely escapes before the oven door closes, springing from the oven to another passing trolley, which bursts into the dining room.

Remy, Jason and Max were wheeled into the plush hush of the restaurant, and pulls up to a table of well-dressed diners.

A waiters hand reaches down for a peppermill and grabs Remy instead-which startles both of them as the hand instantly releases Remy, who quickly leaps on to another passing trolley with Jason and Max.

The one heading back to the kitchen Remy, Jason and Max jumps off the trolley and hides under the counter then looks up at the window and see it has been closed.

Linguini crosses into their view and tastes the soup as they saw Linguini eyes widen as he runs to the window, opens it, spits the soup out into the alley and walks away groaning.

They see their opening and run for it, climbing a broom handle to a shelf above the stove that leads to the open window.

Dodging jars of spices they runs through the steam from the soup bubbling directly below as the three stopped and almost threw up.

"Oh god!" Jason gagged.

It's so disgusting that-without thinking, Remy grabs a spice from the counter, throws a dash in.

He starts for the window with Jason and Max- thinks better of it goes back and adds some leeks, adds some pepper, starts back to the window-and stops. His gaze returns to the boiling pot.

"So are we leaving or not?" Max asked.

"Hold on" Jason said.

Remy looks back at the kitchen: the cooks haven't noticed him. He looks at the window: it is still open, and the path to it is clear.

"Remy! What are you waiting for?!" Gusteau yelled startling Jason, Remy and Max.

"Is this going to become a regular thing with you?!" Remy yelled.

"You know how to fix it. This is your chance" Gusteau said as Remy begin to considers this.

"We'll help Chef! Just tell us what we can do!" Nathan said.

Then, filled with purpose, Remy jumps to the stove top, turns the burner down, hops up to the spigot to wash his hands as Jason and Max follow.

Quickly losing himself, Remy proceeds to remake the soup, alternately smelling, tasting and adding ingredients to it. He grabs a pawful of spices to toss in with Jason and Max help adding and remaking the soup as Remy climbed up with a spice and spoon as he stirred the soup and tasted it then suddenly they see Linguini as their eyes widen like his.

Wide-eyed and brandishing a ladle, they stare at each other for a long moment, deer caught in each other's headlights as Remy drops the spices into the soup.

"Oh crap" Jason said.

"THE SOUP! WHERE IS THE SOUP?" Skinner yelled

The four jump as Remy, Jason and Max tried to run for the window but Linguini slams a colander over thrm, both hiding and trapping them.

"Out of my way, Garbage boy!" Skinner yelled as he spots the ladle in Linguini's hand as he seizes Linguini by his collar, "You are COOKING? How dare you cooking my kitchen!"

Remy, Jason and Max starts to push the colander toward the open window.

"Where do you get the gall to even attempt something so monumentally idiotic? I should have you drawn and quartered! I'll do it! I think the law is on my side! LaRousse! Draw and quarter this man! After you put his head in the duck press to squeeze the fat out!" As Skinner berates Linguini, Lalo ladles the soup into a tureen, which he takes to the pass.

Linguini watches helplessly as the waiter Mustafa carries his soup out to the dining room.

"Oh, no... no no, ohhhh nooo!" Linguini said.

"What are you blathering about?!" Skinner yelled as Linguini points the dumbstruck.

"But don't let- th- sou...soup-!"

"Soup...?" Skinner said looking at the soup as his eyes widen suddenly understanding, "STOP THAT SOUP! Noooo!" he yelled.

But Mustafa is gone and it is too late and Skinner anxiously looks through the door windows into the dining room as the soup is served to a woman diner. She tastes it, reacts visibly, and motions for the , Skinner turns his building rage toward Linguini.

"Linguini! You're FIRED! F-I-R-E-D!FIRED!"

Mustafa, the waiter, sticks his head through the double-doors, speaking low to Skinner."She wants to speak to the Chef."

Color drains from Skinner's face as he sighs, heads out into the dining room to take his medicine.

Linguini creeps toward the exit, but is collared by the Sous Chef Horst.

On the counter, Remy Jason and Max inches the colander towards the window.

Colette sticks a spoon into the soup and taste and it's good.

Mustafa and Skinner re-enter from the dining room, Skinner's face a riot of bewilderment.

"What did the customer say?" Colette asked.

"It wasn't a customer. It was a critic" Mustafa said.

"Ego?" Colette asked fearfully.

"Solene LeClaire" Skinner said dazed.

"LeClaire? What did she say?" Colette asked.

"She liked the soup!" Mustafa said.

The Guesteau Spirit then appears to stop the three rats.

"Wait" Guesteau said.

"What do mean 'wait'? You're the reason we're in this mess!" Remy said.

"Someone is asking about your soup!" he said as the three looked and listened.

The bustle of the kitchen has stopped dead as Skinner tastes the soup, his eyes betray a truth; the soup is delicious and he hates that as he turns to Linguini, his face dark.

"What are you playing at?" he growled.

"I, uhm, didn't- am I still fired?" Linguini asked.

"You can't fire him" Colette said as Skinner turns on her.

"What!?"

"LeClaire likes it, she made a point of telling you so, if she writes a review to that effect, and finds out you fired the cook responsible" Colette said.

"He's a garbage boy" Skinner said.

"Who made something she liked, how can we claim to represent the name of Gusteau if we don't uphold his most cherished belief?" Colette said.

"What belief is that, Madamoiselle Tatou?"

"Anyone can cook."

The Gusteau then nudges Remy as Jason and Max patted his back.

The other COOKS murmur their assent as the turn of the tide isn't lost on Skinner as his face softens into an icy smile.

"Perhaps I've been a bit harsh on our new garbage boy, he has taken a bold risk, and we should reward that, as Chef Gusteau would have, if he wishes to swim in dangerous waters who are we to deny him?"

Remy's totally absorbed in this conflict fails to notice Jason and Max as a cough causes Remy to looks up as Guesteau gestures at the window.

"You were escaping..?"

"Oh, yeah" Remy said.

"Come on!" Jason said as they resumes pushing toward the window.

Skinner turns to Colette, gives her a withering smile "since you have expressed such an interest in his cooking career, you should be responsible for it." Skinner said pushing Linguini over to Colette as he turns to the other cooks "anyone else? Then back to work!"

The cooks resume their work as Skinner wheels on Linguini. "You are either very lucky or very unlucky, you will make the soup again, and this time I'll be paying attention, very close attention."

Off to the side, Remy and the others haves almost made it to the window.

"They think you might be a cook, but you know what I think, Linguini? I think you're a sneaky, over reaching little" Skinner said as he spots Jason, Remy and Max trying to escape through the window "RAAAATSS!"

"Run!" Jason yelled as they began to run as the other cooks come after them as Skinner swings a mop at them, breaking dishes and blocking their escape.

"Linguini! Get a something to trap them in!" Skinner yelled as Linguini claps a jar over Remy Jason and Max and seals it.

"What should I do now?" Linguini asked.

"Kill them!" Skinner yelled.

"NO! Don't kill the rats!" Max yelled only coming out as squeaks.

"Now?" Linguini said.

"No! Not in the kitchen, are you mad? Do you know what would happen to us if anyone knew we had a rat in our kitchen? They'd close us down! Our reputation is hanging by a thread as it is. Take them away from here, far away. Kill them, dispose of them. Go!"

Linguini nods and quickly exits the kitchen's back door.

A.N. Please Review.


	14. An Unlikely Team

_**Chapter Thirteen: An Unlikely Team**_

Linguini hoped aboard a bicycle and peddles into the gloom, carrying Remy, Jason and Max in the jar with him.

The waterfront, normally so beautiful, seems dark and forboding this night. Linguini slows his bicycle and pulls up under a street lamp near a bridge underpass.

He climbs off the bicycle and prepares to drop the jar into the water.

"Oh dear lord were going to drown!" Jason yelled as all their hearts were racing, they press their paws against the glass, staring at Linguini with terrified eyes as Linguini hesitates then pulls back, shouting at Remy, Jason and Max.

"Don't look at me like that! You aren't the only one who's trapped. They expect me to cook it again!" Linguini yelled.

"Huh?" Remy, Jason and Max said.

"I'm not ambitious, I wasn't trying to cook, I was just trying to stay out of trouble. You're the ones who was getting fancy with the spices! What'd you throw in there? Oregano?" Linguini said.

"No?" Remy said shaking his head

"No? What, rosemary?"

"No" Remy said shaking his head again.

"That's a spice, isn't it? Rosemary?"

"Yes it is" Remy said nodding.

"You didn't put rosemary in there?"

"No" Remy said shaking his head again as Linguini slumps down on the bank, sets the Rat jar next to him.

"I need this job. I've lost so many. I don't know how to cook and now I'm talking to rats as if you actually understand what I'm say...did you NOD?" he asked.

"Yes we've been doing it since you started talking to us" Jason said nodding with the others.

"You UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Uh yeah" Max said nodding.

"So I'm not crazy. Wait a second, wait a second. I can't cook. Can I?"

"No, no you cant" Jason said shaking his head.

"That was the worse soup I ever smelt" Max said.

"But you can. Right?"

"Well yeah I guess" Remy said shrugging.

"Don't be so modest, you're a rat for Pete's sake. Whatever you did, they liked it."

"We noticed" Jason said.

"Yeah, this could work. Hey, they liked the soup-WAAA" Linguini said accidently knocking the jar into the water and horrified, Linguini dives in after it.

-One Swim Later-

Linguini sits on a bench, soaking wet, the jar with Remy, Jason and Max successfully retrieved and sitting next to him. "They liked the soup. You think you could...do it again?"

"Yeah sure" Remy nodded.

"I'm gonna let you go. But we're together on this, right?"

"Yeah just open the jar" Remy nodded.

"Okay" Linguini said as he sets the jar down on its side and carefully opens the lid.

Remy looks up at him... and takes off with Jason and Max, escaping into the darkness. Chuckling as he runs, Remy looks back.

"Remy?" Jason asked looking at Linguini who stands forlorn and alone under the bridge as they stop, moved by this pitiful sight.

With a sigh, defeated Linguini turns sadly to his bicycle. Then the sound of clicking of tiny claws on cement. Linguini looks up as very cautiously, Remy Jason and Max is coming toward him, back into the light as Remy looks at Linguini... who smiles.

Later that night Linguini kicks the warped door a few times, opening it enough to enter, and wrestle his bicycle through. He turns on a light, reveling a tiny, odd shaped room; two doors in the wall; one bathroom, the other a closet, both tiny.

One window, a table with two chairs. Hotplate. A miniscule, ancient refrigerator. A ratty couch doubles as a bed, a portable black & white t.v. rests precariously on one arm.

"This is it. It's not much, but it's-" he said looking around "not much. Could be worse; there's heat and light and a couch with a TV. So, y'know- what's mine is yours."

Remy looks over the new digs with Jason and Max.

"It's not bad, it's nice" Jason said.

"Yeah and check out the view" Max said.

"I like it" Remy said,

Late that night fast asleep on the couch, Linguini is bathed in the flickering light from an old and very romantic French movie on TV with two lovers stand handsomely in the swirling steam of a soon to depart locomotive, staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you- is this... a dream?"

"The best kind of dream. One we can share."

Tucked in to an oven mitt near the window sill, Remy gazes dreamily at the lights of Paris whil Jason and Max were already fast asleep.

The romantic movie music swells, underscoring his emotions.

"But why here? Why now?"

"Why not here? Why not now? What better place to dream than in Paris?"

Remy grins, slowly closes his eyes.

The next morning Linguini awakens with a start as he looks up at the oven mitt.

"Morning, little Chefs. Rise and sh-" he said and suddenly realizes Remy, Jason and Max are gone.

"Idiot! I knew this would happen! I let rats into my place and tell them what's mine is theirs?" Linguini yelled as he yanks open the refrigerator door and looks inside, "Eggs GONE! STUPID! They've stolen food and hit the road! What'd I expect? That's what I get for trusting ra-" he said as Linguini moves around the tiny alcove and sees-Remy, quite pleased with himself as he cooks omelets on the hotplate. Two places have been set at the tiny table.

"Wh-? Hey. What- is that for me?"

Remy nods and deftly sets the large omelet onto Linguini's plate.

Linguini sits and puts a forkful into his mouth.

"It's good. What'd you put in this?" he asked as Remy holds up basil leaf, "Where'd you get that?"

"From there" Remy said as he moved to the window and points to the roof garden of a nearby flat as Linguini looks down at the enterprising rat.

"Look. It's delicious. But don't steal. I'll buy some spices, okay?"

"Yeah okay" Remy shrugs and turns to eat.

"This is going to be good!" Jason said as him and Max looked at their omelets as Linguini glances at his clock.

"Oh no. We're gonna be late, and on the first day!" Linguini said as he shoves the rest of the eggs into his mouth and grabs his coat.

Famished, Remy Jason and Max opens wide, ready for their first bite of food, when Linguini snatches him up.

"NO! Let me just have one bite!" Max said.

"Ca'mon, little Chefs!" Linguini said and runs out of the apartment.

Later that day in the alley outside Gusteau's Linguini waits outside, Remy, Jason and Max in his palm, staring uncomfortably at the kitchen entrance, working up the nerve to go inside.

"Well, uhm..." Linguini said aware he can't enter the kitchen carrying rats, Linguini looks halfheartedly for places to conceal Remy; under his shirt, up his sleeves, in his sock- rejecting each in turn. Out of ideas, Linguini slowly opens the top of his pants as Remy looks up at him, appalled.

"You have got to be kidding?!" Jason said.

"Look, I know it's weird and stupid, but neither of us can do this alone. So we gotta do it together, right? You with me?" Linguini said.

"Like we got a choice" Max said as Remy and them gives a reluctant nods.

Linguini glares at the kitchen entrance, psyching himself up "So... LETS DO THIS THING!"

"YEAH!" Jason and Max yelled.

The back door to the kitchen slams open all heads swing to a slightly crazed Linguini standing in the doorway. He wilts a bit with the attention, and attempts to cross inconspicuously to his station, the hidden rats causing a strangely spastic lurch.

The other cooks watch with bewildered amusement as Linguini arrives at his station and looks uneasily at the new Toque resting there, his new toque.

He swallows, placing it on his head, and suddenly notices Skinner standing there.

"Welcome to hell. Now... recreate the soup. Take as long as you need, all week if you must." Skinner said walking away.

Linguini looks at his station with dread, a blocked writer facing a blank page.

A few minutes later raw soup stock bubbles at a low boil on the stove. Linguini stares at the variety carefully prepared of ingredients-herbs, spices, diced vegetables, etc that have been and laid out at his station.

He's completely unsure of where to start as Remy, Jason and Max peeks out from Linguini's collar and examines the scene.

Remy then scrambles underneath Linguini's shirt and across his chest, tickling him as Linguini laughs and Remy's head pops out from Linguini's shirt cuff, sees Linguini reaching for a spice tin.

"No!" Remy said as he signals Linguini to stop, but Linguini pays no attention, so Remy gives Linguini's hand a nip as Linguini yelps dropping the entire spice tin into the soup.

Appalled, Remy gives Linguini an admonishing bite as Linguini YELPS and curses and swats Remy in retaliation.

Remy scurries to the other arm while Linguini giggles and gives Linguini another nip as more yelps and cursing were heard as the other cooks marvel at the strangeness of the spastic, giggling, yelping Linguini.

Visibly panicked, the giggling/yelping Linguini turns, lurching from his station to the food safe, and closing himself inside.

Inside Linguini rips his shirt open, exposing his chest and arms, which are covered in angry red bite marks as Jason, Remy and Max stood on a self.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed looking at Remy, Jason and Max accusingly, "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed gesturing at the bite marks "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Remy, Jason and Max stares at the nearly hysterical Linguini

"This is NOT gonna work, little chefs! I am gonna LOSE IT if we do this any more. We gotta figure out something else. Something that doesn't involve any biting or nipping or all you running up and down my body with your little rat feet. The biting; NO. Scampering; NO. No scampering or scurrying. Understand, little chef?" he yelled as he npticed the three staring at something.

"Little chef...?"Remy's gaze has drifted away from Linguini, to the shelves loaded with premium food, Remy Jason and Max looks weak with longing.

"Oh... you're hungry" he said felling guilty as Linguini breaks a chunk from a round of cheese and offers it to Remy, Jason and Max, who scarfs it down. Linguini, calmer now, straightens his clothes as he thinks out loud.

"Okay... the way I see it; you know how to cook. And I know how... to appear... human. We just need to work out a system so that I do what you want in a way that doesn't look like I'm being controlled by a tiny rat chef...oh WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME? I'M INSANE! I'M INSANE! I'M INSIDE A REFRIGERATOR TALKING TO RATS ABOUTGOURMET COOKING I WILL NEVER PULLTHIS OFF"

Remy and the others are still eating, listens as Linguini pours his heart out.

"We gotta communicate! I can't be checking for a yes or no head shake from a rat th-"

Suddenly the vault door jerks open and three things happen fast Skinner sees a fleeting glimpse of Linguini with Remy, Jason and Max, Linguini hits the light switch and the room goes dark as Skinner instantly flicks the lights back on to see Linguini standing exactly as before but Remy Jason and Max is gone.

"The rats! I saw them!"

"No...rats?" Linguini said.

"Yes, yes- rats! Right next to you-" Skinner said as he stops, suspicious "what ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"I'm just familiarizing myself with-y'know, the vegetables... and such."

"Get out."

Linguini makes a hasty exit as Skinner calls out after him "ONE CAN GET TOO FAMILIAR WITHVEGETABLES YOU KNOW!"

Linguini speaks to Remy and the others, who he's hidden under his Toque "that was close. You okay up there?"

Inside the toque their surroundings are visible through the thin fabric as they look up and sees they are about to collide with-a waiter carrying a tray piled with dishes.

"Watch out!" Jason yelled as Remy yanks back Linguini's hair like horses reins, causing Linguini to jerk backwards in an impossible limbo-arch, pivoting under the tray of dishes and back up again, miraculously averting disaster.

Linguini blinks in amazement as he laughs nervously and he ducks into the bathroom and removes his toque, looks at Remy, Jason and Max in the mirror.

"How did you do that?"

Still grasping hanks of Linguini's hair in his paws, Remy shrugs as Linguini's shoulders shoots up to his ears.

Startled, Remy drops his arms as Linguini's shoulders drop.

"No way!" Jason said.

"Whooaah-!"

A gleam comes into the rats' eyes as he jerks the left hank, causing Linguini's left arm to shoot up on the air.

"Wow. That's strangely involuntaREEE!" he said as Remy is yanking tufts of Linguini's hair like a kid with a new toy.

Linguini jerks around like a helpless puppet as Remy stops, looks at the panting Linguini in the mirror.

"You thinking what I'm think?" Remy asked.

"Oh yeah" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	15. Learning the Ropes

**_Chapter Fourteen: Learning the Ropes_**

After spending the entire night cooking and teaching Linguini the ropes then the very next day in the kitchen Linguini stands off to the side, fretting as Skinner pulls a ladle of soup from Linguini's pot and tastes it.

"Congratulations, you were able to repeat your accidental success, but you will need to know more than soup, if you are to survive in my kitchen, boy, Colette-" Skinner said gesturing to Colette, who watches with a scowl "-will be responsible for teaching you how we do things here" he grinned and walks away as Linguini crosses to Colette.

"Listen, I just want you to know how honored I am to be studying under a-" Linguini begins as Colette stabs a knife through Linguini's shirtsleeve, pinning it to the table.

"Is she crazy!?" Jason flinched watching the scene from under Linguini Toque with the others.

"No, YOU listen, I just want you to know exactly who you are dealing with, how many women do you see in this kitchen?" Collette said threatening.

"Well, I hah- um-" Linguini began as she brings a second knife down through Linguini's sleeve.

"Only me, why do you think that is?"

"Well... huh-! I... hoo..."

"Because Haute Cuisine is an antiquated hierarchy built upon rules written by stupid old men, rules designed to make it impossible for women to enter this world, but still I am here, how did this happen?" she said Linguini burbles in a desperate attempt at non chalance.

"Because... you, ah- hah..."

Colette slams a third knife through Linguini's sleeve, thoroughly pinning it as Linguini, Jason, Max and Remy are truly frightened.

"Because I'm the toughest cook in this kitchen! I've worked too hard for too long to get here, and I'm not going to jeopardize it for some garbage boy who got lucky, got it?"

Linguini nods pathetically as Colette pulls the knife handles out with a single jerk and Linguini topples to the floor as Colette walks away as Linguini peeks over the counter, dazzled.

"Wow!" Linguini said.

"She is crazy!" Max said.

Later that day Linguini finishes dicing a red pepper as he sets down his knife, carefully scoops up the small pile of dicing's, walks over to a giant pot and drops it in, returning to repeat the procedure as Colette, who has watched this, interrupts.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"I'm cutting, vegetables, I'm cutting the vegetables?"

"NO! You waste energy and time!" she said as Colette slides a chair up to the end of Linguini's prep table and slams the pot down on its seat so that the top is level with the table's surface, "you think cooking is a cute job, huh? Like mommy in the kitchen?" She said as she snatches Linguini's knife from him with one hand, several vegetables with the other and with frightening speed she dices them, flicking each diced pile into the pot with the knife with dice, flick, dice, flick. "Well mommy never had to face the dinner rush when the orders come flooding in and every dish is different and none are simple and all have different cooking times but must arrive on the customers table at exactly the same time, hot and perfect! Every second counts-" she said and in moments Colette has completed a ten-minute Linguini job "-and you CAN NOT BE MOMMY!"

"She needs to take a break" Jason said as Remy and Max nodded.

The very next day Linguini is cooking as he takes a pan off the burner and set sit to one side, which is already cluttered with utensils as Colette sees the mess and is outraged.

"What is this?!"

Linguini stammers as Colette quickly clears his station, pitching it all into a sink full of dishwater.

"Keep your station clear! When the meal rush comes what will happen? Messy stations slow things down, food doesn't go, orders pile up-disaster! I'll make this easy to remember, keep your station clear... or I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I think she means it" Max said.

"Oh yeah she will kill us" Remy said.

The very next day Colette grabs Linguini by the arm and holds up his sleeves, which are smeared with multi-colored stains.

"Your sleeves look like you threw upon them! Keep your hands and arms in, close to the body like this-" she demonstrates as Linguini, Remy, Jason and Max all follow, "-see? Always return to this position, cooks move fast; sharp utensils, hot metal, keep your arms in, you will minimize cuts and burns and keep your sleeves clean, mark of a chef, messy apron, clean sleeves."

Another day Linguini and Colette shell peas and Colette's manner is easier, more collegial much to the Cooking Rat team relief.

"I know the Gusteau style cold, in every dish Chef Gusteau always has something unexpected, I will show you, I memorized all his recipes" she said as Linguini began to write in a note pad.

"Always do something unexpected."

"No. 'Follow the recipe'." She said.

"But you just said-"

"No, no, no, no, it was his job to be unexpected, it is our job to-"

"follow the recipe" they both said.

"Remy what are you smirking about?" Jason asked.

"Oh nothing" Remy said.

The next day Colette pulls a loaf from a basket of freshly baked bread and shows it to Linguini.

"How do you tell how good bread is without tasting it? Not the smell, not the look, but the sound of the crust. Listen-" She said as she holds the loaf to her ears, as Linguini leans in to listen while in the inside on his Toque Remy, Jason and Max also leans in to listen as Colette gives the bread a squeeze as the crackle is seductive to the Rats ears.

She and Linguini smile at the pleasing crunch.

"A symphony of crackles, only great bread sounds this way."

Another say in the early morning Colette and Linguini have begun their prep. there is a new relaxation between them.

"The only way to get the best produce is to have first pick of the day, and there are only two ways to get first pick, grow it yourself or bribe a grower" she said as she gestures to the back door and outside a produce seller, conversing amicably with La Rousse, sets down a crate of gorgeous fruit and vegetables as La Rousse slips him money.

"So that's how Master always got the best ripped fruit!" Jason said.

"Voila! The best restaurants get first pick."

Linguini and Colette cook side by side, their manner now as easy and familiar as old friends.

"People think Haute Cuisine is snooty, so chefs must also be snooty, but not so" she said pointing to Lalo, who bobs to radio music as he sautés, cooking with a efficient, yet theatrical flourish.

"Lalo there- ran away from home at twelve, got hired by circus people as an acrobat, got fired for messing around with the ring masters daughter" she said she moves to Horst as he glances about with shifty eyes.

"Horst has done time."

"What for?" Linguini whispered.

"No one knows for sure. He changes the story every time you ask him."

~Flash back!~

"I defrauded a major corporation."

"I robbed the second largest bank in France using only a ballpoint pen."

"I created a hole in the ozone over Avignon.

"I killed a man with this thumb!"

~End of Flashback!~

"Ugh!" Jason shivered, "that was a disturbing flash back!"

Collette then moves onto Pompidou as he works dough with expert precision.

"Don't ever play cards with Pompidou. He's been banned from both Las Vegas and Monte Carlo."

"La Rousse ran guns for the resistance."

"Which resistance?" Linguini asked.

"He won't say, apparently they did not win."

"Ouch" Jason said.

"So you see, we are artists. Pirates. More than cooks are we."

" 'We'...?"

"Oui. You are one of us now, oui?"

"Oui. Thank you... by the way, for all the advice about cooking."

"Thank you, too."

"For what?"

"For taking it."

Later that night inside Skinner's Car he listens to the radio and suddenly he sits up and through the windshield Remy scampers across the alley to the kitchen entrance behind Gusteau's with Jason and Max and into the hands of a kneeling Linguini.

"The rats!" he yelled as he jams the brakes, throws the car into reverse as Linguini's brought back into view and seen that Remy and the other rats are gone.

Still kneeling, Linguini holds up a set of keys as he chuckles "I just dropped my keys."

"That was close!" Jason said hiding.

"Oh yeah!" Max said.

Later during the night rush Mustafa crashes through the swinging doors in a panic.

"Someone has asked what isnew!"

"New?" Horst said.

"Yes! What do I tell them?"

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I would ask!"

"What are you blathering about?" Skinner said.

"Customers are asking what is new."

"What should I tell them?"

"What DID you tell them?" Skinner said.

"I TOLD THEM I WOULD ASK!"

"Wow and I thought being a cook was easy" Jason said watching from under Linguini Toque.

"This is simple, just pull out an old Gusteau recipe, something we haven't made in a while and-"

"They know about the old stuff. They like Linguini's soup."

"Linguini? They are asking for food from- LINGUINI?!"

"A lot of customers like the soup, that's all we were saying." Lalo said.

"Were we saying that?" Pompidou said.

An idea comes to Skinner, dark pleasure blooms on his face.

"Very well, if it's Linguini they want" he said as he pulls Horst close and speaks to him quietly "tell them "Chef" Linguini has prepared something special for them, something definitely "off- menu". Oh, and don't forget to stress its Linguini-ness".

"Oui, Chef" Horst said as Skinner turns to Linguini, a big shark-smile on his face.

"Now is your chance to try something worthy of your talent, Linguini. A forgotten favorite of the Chef's: Sweetbread a la Gusteau! Colette will help you!"

"Oui, Chef" Collette said.

"Now hurry up, our diners are hungry!" Skinner said as he goes towards his office, a worried La Rousse rushes up to him, speaking in a low, concerned voice.

"Are you sure? That recipe was a disaster, Gusteau himself said so" La Rousse said.

"Just the sort of challenge a budding chef needs" Skinner said as he disappears inside his office, humming to himself.

Meanwhile Linguini looking over Colette's shoulder as she stares at an old, yellowing recipe card, sizing up it's ingredients.

"Sweetbread a la Gusteau. Sweetbread cooked in a salt crust with cuttlefish tentacles. Drizzled with...snail porridge...Douglas fir puree... beetroot mousse and pollen...dried white fungus?... and dipped in anchovy liquorice sauce...Huh." she said.

"The sounds so digusting" Jason said as Max nodded and Colette shrugs it off and turns to Linguini.

"I don't know this recipe but it is Gusteau, so-Lalo! We have some veal stomach soaking, yes?"

"Yes, the veal stomach, I get that."

"Uh- veal... stomach?" Linguini said.

Later Remy pilots Linguini's hand to lift the small pot of snail porridge off the burner and up to Linguini's toque for an obligatory sniff.

Remy looks at the porridge, then at the rack of fresh spices, suddenly Remy pilots Linguini to go for the SPICES, lifting them rapidly one by one up the toque to sniff.

Remy selects one that smells right and dumps it in the pot.

"Remy what about the recipe?" Jason asked.

"Trust me" Remy said as he makes Linguini suddenly lean forward, tilting his toque over the fragrant steam from the simmering pot.

Remy, Jason and Max takes a whiff likes what they smells then inspired, Remy pilots Linguini out into the kitchen.

Linguini is alarmed by his sudden ramble, completely unsure of where he's going, what he's looking for while under the toque Remy maneuvers Linguini spasmodically past the other cooks stations, wildly sniffing around for the next ingredient, a composer hunting for the next note in a new symphony.

He catches a pleasing scent in Lalo's station and make Linguini snatches some Shallots from Lalo, who looks up in shock, but Linguini is already gone, racing back to his station to add the new ingredients to a heating pan.

Linguini jerks forward, tilting his toque over the pan, then peels out of his station, once again on the move as Linguini zips about snatching ingredients from the other cooks stations, a Porche apologizing for its driver.

"Pardon me, just need to borrow this real quick- sorry- apparently I need this- I'll be right back-" To the others, Linguini looks deranged, a man who's clearly lost control of both his body and his faculties.

Linguini careens back into his station and dumps the ingredients into his pan, startling Colette.

"What are you doing? We are supposed to be preparing the Gusteau recipe" Colette said as Linguini stirring, flipping pan.

"I'm, uh... this is the recipe."

"The recipe doesn't call for white truffle oil! What else have you-" she said as she looks in his pan "-you are improvising?! This is no time to experiment, the customersare waiting!"

"You're right-" Linguin said to Remy, Jason and Max nudging the toque "-I should listen to you!"

Linguini suddenly slaps his own face, then leans his toque over the Sweetbread.

"Stop that-!" Colette said.

"Stop what?"

"Freaking me out! Whatever you're doing- stop it."

"Where is the special order?" Horst said as both Colette and Linguini are working quickly now, but on separate dishes, giving the appearance of a competition.

"Coming!" Colette said as she glared at Linguini "I thought we were together on this!"

"We are together."

"Then what are you doing?

"It's- VERY hard to explain."

"The special?!" Horst said.

"Come get it!"

Under the toque Remy, Jason and Max watches anxiously as Colette sets the plate at the pass to be picked up, a hank of hair in each paw, waiting for an opening as Colette glances at the recipe.

"Oh- I forgot to add the liquorice!" she said as she rushes back to get it.

Remy sees his chance and Linguini finds himself grabbing his pan and hurtling toward Colette and just as she is about to add the liquorice sauce Linguinis woops in and blocks her hand as Colette is gasps as her eyes flash at Linguini, who looks petrified, his left hand holds his pan of saute, which trembles over the Sweetbread.

"Don't... you... dare!"

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm-" Linguini say as Remy makes him dumps his saute over Colette's dish the moment before it is swept away by the waiter Mustafa, "-sorry."

"Hm" Remy smirked crossing his arms.

"You do realize if this backfires not only will you cost Linguini his job but ruin your chance of ever cooking again" Jason said.

"I know" Remy said as Skinner enters, smiling as he walks up to Horst.

"Is Linguini's dish done yet?" Skinner asked.

"Ya. It's as bad as we remember, Just went out" Horst said.

"Did you taste it?"

"Of course... before he changed it" Horst said.

"Good- WHAT? How could he change it?"

"He changed it as it was going out the door!"

Skinner starts toward the door to the dining room, just as Mustafa busts through it, excited hitting him in the face.

"They love it! Other diners are already asking about it, about Linguini, I have seven more orders!"

Colette is nonplussed while Skinner flinches, then forces a smile "that's... wonderful."

Inside Linguini toque Remy slaps his paws together, relishing the night ahead.

For the rest of the night a more special orders come in Remy pilots Linguini, preparing plate after plate of their hit and when the dinner rush is over.

The cooks congratulate their new comrade Linguini, toasting him glasses of table wine.

Skinner watches from across the kitchen, staring at the boy with a mixture of confusion, envy and resentment as Linguini pass in front of a light Skinner sees a strange set of shadows within Linguini's toque the silhouette of rats as Skinner's eyes going wide.

After sneaking outback and after a quick look around to make sure no one's watching, Linguini removes his toque and lets Remy, Jason and Max out.

"Take a break little Chefs, get some air. We really did it tonight" Linguini said as he unfolds a napkin, revealing a miniature picnic of fruit, bread, cheeses.

Remy- pooped but exhilarated—beams at Linguini, who raises his glass in a salute to the rats as Linguini smiles and turns back inside.

"This is nice" Jason said eating a bit of cheese.

"Oh yeah it is" Max said eating a grape.

"This is it my friends this is a good life" Remy said as he munches contentedly and stares at the starry sky, loving his bread, his cheese, his life.

He breaks the top off a grape and- holding the stem like a wine glass- slowly sip sit into a raisin.

Something than stirs behind the trash cans as Remy, Jason and Max frezzes, suddenly alert.

Some kind of creature is eating in the shadows as Remy grabs the cheese knife and timidly goes to investigate while Jason summoned his two key blades and Max is Dream Sword.

The creature looks up, its glowing eyes fix on Remy as Remy gulps, raises the knife, the creature than leaps into the light revealing a large brown rat.

"REMY!" he yelled with his mouth full.

"Emile-?!" Remy said as they rush to each other, hugging and laughing. "What are you doing here?! I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

"I can't believe it! You're alive! You made it! We figured you didn't survive the rapids!"

"And what are you eating?" Remy asked as they stare at the item in Emile hands.

Emile stares at Remy, chewing as he looks down, pondering the unrecognizable wad in his hands for a long beat as he frowns.

"I don't really know, I think it was some sort of wrapper once" Emile said.

"Ew" Jason said.

"What-? No" Remy said as he grabs the wad and throws it away with a flouris, "You're in Paris now, baby. My town, no brother of mine eats rejecta- menta in my town!" he said.

"Ahem!" Max said.

"Oh sorry! Emile these are my friend Jason and Max, guys this is my brother" Remy said.

"It's nice to meet you...uh we'll be right back" Jason said as he turns on his heel and marches back into the kitchen after Remy.

Remy climbs to the pull handle on the food safe door and hesitates there is laughter emanates from inside of Skinner's office as Remy leaps to the handle and with considerable effort pushes it open, unlocking the massive door as Gusteau Spirit then appears.

"Remy... you are stealing? You told Linguini he could trust you!" Gusteau said.

"And he can, it's for my brother" Remy said.

"The boy could lose his job" Gusteau said.

"Which means I would, too, it's under control, okay?" Remy said as he shoves past the Gusteau sprite and into the safe.

"What exactly are we going to get for your brother?" Jason asked as they heard a shuffling by some boxes.

"Emile! I thought you were going to wait outside" Remy said approaching the boxes.

(A.N. Now here is where you go onto youtube and search Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep OST: Unforgettable (Extended) for this battle.)

Then the boxes exploded as a large Unversed with massive claws standing on two feet and hand a spike tail stood in front of Remy.

"AHHH!" Remy yelled.

"Remy run! We'll handle this!" Jason said as he and Max summoned their weapons and Remy was about to hide but looked back then ran to stand by Jason side.

"Remy I told you to hide" Jason said.

"I'm not letting you guys take this guy on alone! Come on!" Remy said as Jason and Max nodded and they all glared at the large Unversed.

(A.N. Guard Dog is this Unversed name.)

"Come on!" Jason yelled charging at the Unversed as he began to attack, "ha! Hu! Ya! Take this!"

The Unversed then roared as it spun around whacking the three with it's tail.

"Gah!" they all grunted flying back.

"Jason!" Remy yelled.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled as they both jumped and grabbed each others legs and began spinning with Jason Keyblades held by their tales as they spun at the Unversed.

"Ya! Ha! Ha! Yah! Ya!" they yelled as they broke apart and Jason grabbed both his key blades and they stood away from each other.

"Now!" Remy yelled as they scurried fast at the Unversed dodging it swings as they both got onto it's tail and ran for it's head.

"Order up!" Jason yelled.

"A serving a Rat Attack!" Remy yelled as Jason launched him and Remy spun and smacked his tail hard across the Unversed as it collapsed unconscious.

"Hu! Ya! Ha! Like it!" Jason yelled making the final blow as the Unversed roared then collapsed as it dissolved.

"Oh yeah! Who the rats! We are! Give me paw!" Remy said as they all high-pawed.

"Come on let's hurry more of those things will start showing up" Jason said.

"Right!" Remy said as they ran to collect the food.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. What we are

**_Chapter Fifteen: What we are_**

Later that night Remy carries a small bundle of gourmet food stuffs from the kitchen, only to find Emile again munching on garbage.

"I brought you something to- AGGHHHH!No no NO! Spit that out right now!" Remy yelled as Emile does, shamed "I have GOT to teach you about food! Close your eyes."

As Emile closes his eyes, his surroundings fade to black as Remy delicately holds a hunk of cheese under Emile's nose.

"Now... take a bite of thi-" Remy began as Emile inhale it.

Horrified, Remy scolds him like a bad pet.

"NO NO NO! Don't just hork it down!"

"Too late" Emile said as Remy, Jason and Max are all annoyed as Remy hands him another piece of cheese. Emile eats it, this time more carefully.

"Chew it slowly... think only about the taste, see?" Remy said as a vague, grayish blob half-forms above his head.

It turns to undefined music as Emile struggles to experience the food.

"Not really" Emlie said.

"Creamy, salty sweet, an oaky nuttiness? You detect that?" Remy asked as Emile opens his eyes his surroundings reappear, as he looks at Remy.

"Oh, I'm detecting nuttiness."

"Close your eyes, now taste this" Remy said giving him a strawberry, "whole different thing, right? Sweet, crisp, slight tang on the finish?"  
The blob reappears, but this time with a hint of color.

"Okay."

"Now try them together uh-huh, see?" Remy said.

Emile eats both together and chews, concentrating slowly the weak colors become bolder and more complimentary. They begin to dance and intermingle as a little melody takes shape.

"Okay... I think I'm getting a little something there, it might be the nuttiness, could be the tang" Emile said.

"That's it! Now imagine every great taste in the world being combined into infinite combinations, tastes that no one has tried yet! Discoveries to be made!" Remy said.

"I think- you lost me again" Emile said as Jason and Max face palmed themselves as Emile opens his eyes, the shapes and sound fade away.

Sensing Remy's disappointment, Emile reassures him.

"But that was interesting, Most interesting garbage I ever- HEY! What are we doing? Dad doesn't know you're alive, we've gotta go to the colony! Everyone will be thrilled!" Emile said.

"Yeah... but, uh... thing is, I kinda have to... uh..." Remy said gesturing vaguely at the kitchen as Emile frowns.

"What? What do you "hafta" more than family? What's more important?" He glares furiously at Remy, whose resolve starts to crumble.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to visit..." Remy said.

"Oh goodie a family reunion" Jason said.

Later that night after follow Emile to the sewers several channels converge into a wide, open area as dreary and uninviting as any sewer, save for a flotilla of tiny boats illuminated by a scattering of multi-colored lanterns that answer the gloom with magic.

Holding their clasped paws up victoriously, Django turns from Remy to face the assembled crowd of rats.

"MY SON... HAS RETURNED!" Django said as an enormous cheer erupts as Emile joins Django, Remy, Jason and Max as the clan crowds around them.

Remy's joy is clouded with doubt; what about his new life?

Later a party is in full swing, the entire rat clan has come out to bop to boisterous music played by a jazzy rat band, kicking down the jams in a unique gypsy/jitterbug dance style that takes full advantage of their tails and all four legs.

Joined by his sons, Django sits at a prime table with Remy new friends.

A waiter rat quickly serves a round of drinks in well-worn thimbles between them.

Emile and Django suck theirs down as Remy takes a discreet whiff and sets it aside as Jason and Max slowly push theirs away.

"And finding someone to replace you for poison checker has been a disaster, nothing's been poisoned, thank God, but it hasn't been easy, you didn't make it easy" Django said.

"I know, I am sorry, Dad" Remy said.

"Well, the important thing is that you're home" Django said.

"Yeah... well, uh, about that..." Remy said.

"You look thin, why is that? A shortage of food or a surplus of snobbery?" Django said as Emile joins in as Django cracks up at his own joke, "it's tough out there in the big world all alone, isn't it?"

"Sure... but, it's not like I'm a kid anymore" Remy said.

A well-wisher drops by to say hello to Django as Remy takes advantage of the distraction to quickly deliver the bad news.

"I can take care of myself, I've found a nice spot not far away, so I'll be able to visit often" Remy said as Django resume the conversation.

"Nothing like a cold splash of reality to make you-" Django began and sudden realization hit's him "—'visit'?"

"I will, I promise, often" Remy said.

"You're not staying?" Django said.

"It's not a big deal, Dad" Remy said gently "you didn't think I was going to stay forever, did you? Eventually a bird's gotta leave the nest."

"We're not birds, we're rats, we don't leave nests, we make them bigger" Django said.

"Maybe I'm different kind of rat" Remy said.

"Maybe you're not a rat at all" Django said.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

Trying to break tension Emile speaks "Hey, the band's really on tonight!"

"Rats! All we do is take, Dad. I'm tired of taking, I want to make things! I want to add something to this world" Remy said.

"You're talking like a human."

"Who are not as bad as you say."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh man..." Emile said.

"What makes you so sure?" Django said as Remy hesitates for a beat, suddenly careful.

"I've uh, been able to, uh, observe them at a close-ish sort of range" Remy said.

"Yeah? How close?"

"Close enough, and they're, y'know, not so bad as you say they are" Remy said as Django glares at Remy, scrutinizing him.

"Come with me... I got something I want you to see" Django said as he moves from the table, dropping to all fours and heading off. Reluctantly, Remy does likewise, leaving Emile alone when Jason and Max follow.

"You know... I think I'll stay here" Emile said.

Later that night in the Paris streets it's raining harder now as Django, Remy, Jason and Max arrive at a drain opening, through which can be glimpsed the rough cobblestones of a city street.

"We're here" Django said as he scrambles out the curb-side drain and turns to face the storefront behind them as Remy, Jason and Max sits next to him and looks up, following his father's gaze as their jaws drops in horror.

Displayed in the window of the small shop are a variety of nasty looking metal traps, rat traps to be precise, and alongside of those hang row after row of dead rats.

"Take a good, long look, Remy, this is what happens when a rat gets a little too comfortable around humans" Django said as Remy looks away and Django's tone is tender, but firm.

"The world we live in belongs to the enemy, we must live carefully, we look out for our own kind, Remy, when all is said and done, we're all we've got" Django said with his point made as he turns to go.

Remy stares up at the horrible window, then softly speaks.

"No" Remy said as Django stops in his tracks.

"What..?"

"No, Dad I don't believe it. You're telling me that the future is—can ONLY be-" he said as he points at window "-more of this?"

"This... is the way things are, you can't change nature." Django said.

"Change IS nature, Dad. The part that we can influence and it starts when we decide" Remy said and with that, Remy turns and- walking upright on two legs-starts back to Gusteau's wit Max and Jason as Django calls after him.

"Where you goin'?"

"With luck... forward."

"Sorry Remy" Jason said.

"Yeah man he'll understand someday" Max said.

The next morning after the storm has passed and the sky is cloudless and clear.

A weary Remy Jason and Max exits the sewer, the fresh air hits their nostrils and Remy draws it in like a sweet memory as he exhales, renewed and happy to be back in his brave new world.

Forgetting himself, he trots for the kitchen entrance on two legs, throwing a reckless wave at a passing cyclist as Jason and Max just stare and look behind them as the cyclist double-takes, craning his neck to look at the bizarre sight and collides with a parked car.

"Oh!" Jason and Max winched as they headed for Gusteau's Restaurant as Remy and them enters and looks around.

No one has arrived yet and they step on to the counter top and surveys the kitchen, savoring the day ahead and then they hears the sound, snoring. As they take cover and peer out.

No one is there, but the snoring persists as they peer cautiously over the edge as they walks forward, revealing Linguini curled up on the floor and slumbering like avagrant.

"He must have been here all night cleaning, poor guy" Jason said as Remy looks at the clock, realizing with horror that the others are about to arrive.

"We need to wake him up!" Remy said a they jump onto Linguini's head like a rough rider on a fallen horse and Remy expertly begins tugging hanks of Linguini's hair, manages to get the boy up on his feet but Linguini remains FAST asleep.

Remy lifts one of Linguini's heavy eyelids and waves frantically at a staring eye- but Linguini is outcold.

"I can wake him!" Jason said about to bite on Linguini head as the sound of a motorcycle arriving at the rear entrance causes Remy to looks around in desperation as he spies a pair of sunglasses near the cook's lockers.

Colette enters, unpleasantly surprised to find Linguini already at work as she crosses to their station and starts prep as Remy, Jason and Max have hidden Linguini's shut eyes behind sunglasses, unintentionally giving him the air of a smug rock star.

Though Linguini remains fast asleep, Remy pulls his hair to keep the boy's limbs working somewhat convincingly.

Colette cool, formal gives him a greeting "Good morning" she said as Remy pulls Linguini hair, nervously puppeting the sleeping Linguini.

How can he make Linguini answer? He thought as he pulls a side hair hank causing Linguini's head to loll to Colette, give her a lazy nod, then turn back to his work.

"So, the Chef he invited you in for a drink? That's big... that's big. What did he say?"

Under Linguini's Toque Remy hesitates, there's no hair he can pull for speech! Desperate, he pulls the head-turn hair again.

Linguini's head lolls lazily back to Colette, the effect being a smug 'What do you think he said, babe?'

"What- you can't tell me?" Colette said as Linguini is silent and he resumes cutting and Colette goes cold "oh. Forgive me for intruding on your deep, personal relationship with the Chef. I see how it is, you get me to teach you a few kitchen tricks to dazzle the boss, and then you blow past me?"

"Things are going bad fast as Remy keeps Linguini chopping, hoping desperately for an idea to salvage the situation.

"Ca'mon. Wake up... wake up-!" Remy said as Jason and Max are attempting to wake him up by jumping on his head.

"Come on!" Jason said.

Linguini keeps chopping vegetables like a hip zombie his smirking face rolls in Colette's direction and she feels hurt.

"I thought you were different, I thought you thought I was different, I thought-" Now, seemingly looking straight at her, Linguini snores as Colette gasps and delivers a roundhouse slap to Linguini's face.

Linguini corkscrew and crashed to the floor as Linguini- now completely awake and utterly confused at the crucial chunk of his life he's somehow missed- looks up at the furious Colette with wide eyes.

"I didn't have to help you! If I looked out only for myself, I could have let you drown, but—I wanted you to succeed, I liked you. My mistake" Colette said as she turns, storming out the kitchen's back door.

Linguini, Remy, Jason and Max- who peers out of Linguini's fallen toque, watch her go as Linguini turns to the rats.

"It's over, Little Chefs I can't do it any more" he said as he grabs the toque with Remy and the others inside and runs after Colette.

Colette is already on her motorcycle as Linguini runs to her.

"Stop-! Don't motorcycle away-" She atops, looks at him "Look. I'm no good with words, I'm no good with food, either. At least not without your help."

"I hate false modesty, it's just another way to lie, you have talenti"

"But I don't! Really! It's not me!"

Under the toque Remy eyes widen with Jason and Max.

"He wouldn't" Max said.

"And when I added those extra ingredients instead of following the recipe like you said- that wasn't me either!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wouldn't have done that, I would've followed the recipe, I would've followed your advice. I would've followed your advice to the ends of the earth because I love- your advice" Linguini said.

"But... ?"

"But... I have a secret."

Remy's really getting worried now as all they can do it watch.

"Don't do it..." Remy said softly.

Colette's eyes narrow, she's not liking the sound of this.

"It's sort of disturbing" Linguini chuckles sheepishly, then straightens as if to make an announcement, taking a deep breath, "I have a rr... aah-uht..."

"What...?"

"I have a rahh... tsh."

"You have a rash?"

"NO! No... I have these tiny... little, uh... little... a—couple of tiny chefs who tells me what to do."

"A tiny chefs?"

"Yes... yes, he's... uh, uhhhmmn..." Linguini said as he points to toque "...he's up here."

"In your brain?"

"Why is it so hard to talk to you?" Linguini said gathering courage "Okay. Here we go. You- inspire me, I'm going to risk it all, I'm going to risk looking like the biggest idiot psycho you've ever seen!" Linguini said as Colette is starting to get scared as he hand drops discreetly into her bag and emerges clutching a tiny canister of pepper spray.

"You wanna know why I'm such a fast learner? Why I'm such a great cook? Don't laugh! I'm going to show you-" Colette looks worried, with great resolve and trembling hands, Linguini slowly reaches up to remove his toque and inside through the cloth Remy and the others watches Linguini hands close in about to expose them and ruin it all.

"No!" Remy said as he yanks on Linguini's hair, thrusting Linguini forward toward Colette's face as Linguini plants a big kiss on Colette's lips.

Colette is frozen, pepper spray in hand, her shock and surprise surpassed only by Linguini's own.

With furrowed brows and gritted teeth, Remy maintains Linguini's forward thrust kiss this could go either way as they continue their startled kiss, their eyes flash through a myriad of emotions, surprise, fear, anger, vulnerability, happiness, and finally—surrender as Colette and Linguini wrap their arms around each other.

"Thank god!" Jason said as Remy and them collapses with relief, for the moment anyway, the fragile charade survives.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. Gusteau has a son!

**_Chapter Sixteen: Gusteau has a son?!_**

-Kitchen-

Under Remy's direction, Linguini reaches for a spice as Colette interrupts, handing him another one.

"No, no try this. It's better" Colette said.

Remy looks at the offered spice, and scowls; he begs to differ.

As Linguini reaches to take the spice, Remy pulls back on his hair.

Linguini flinces, his hand hesitating; withdrawing then reaching- forward-back-forward-back as Colette watches this odd display, still holding the spice out as Linguini grabs the wrist of his reaching hand, forcing it toward the spices, as Remy tugs at Linguini's hair, directing him just as hard in the opposite direction.

It's a battle for control that Linguini wins; his hand finally grabs he spice tin as he smiles at Colette and underneath the toque, Remy grimaces.

"Come on Remy don't be like that you could at least try it and hear her out" Jason said.

-Alleyway Behind Kitchen-

The dinner rush finished and Linguini and Colette exit the kitchen laughing and holding hands as she pulls him aboard her motorcycle and they peel out into the young Paris night.

Linguini and Colette laugh and scream as the wind rips by as Linguini barely able to hang on to his toque and we realize Remy and the others are still under it hanging for dear life.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jason, Remy and Max screamed as they hung on for dear life.

As Colette takes a sharp turn, Linguini drops his arms to steady himself and his toque with our three heroes inside flies off his head and tumbles to the street.

"Ow" Jason groaned just as dazed as Max and Remy as they emerges from the battered toque to see Colette's cycle disappear over the horizon as car horns blare and they turn to see a massive wall of traffic barreling toward them.

"GAAAAAHHHHH" they screamed as they dives clear as cars roar past, wheels screech and lights flash in all directions as they madly scrambles out of their way, finally making it to the curb.

They then look up panting as a young woman recoils, jumping back into her sweethearts arms.

"RATS!" the woman screamed as her escort swats at Remy and the others with his coat as Remy, Jason and Max runs, jumping into a nearby storm drain.

In the drain they tumbles to the cement floor, their hearts pounding and through the grate they sees the legs of the woman and her escort.

"Disgusting little creatures..."

Remy listens, pained as Jason panted his back as he spies his reflection in a pool of water at his feet as he turns, slowly disappearing into the sewer's darkness with Jason and Max.

-Outside the Back entrance: Guesteau's-

Remy, Jason and Max emerges from the curb drain, turns into the alley behind Guesteau's and heads up the back steps.

"Psst! Remy..." Emile said as they turn and Emile peeks out from behind the trash cans, where he waits with a group of rats, including Git, the lab rat.

"Hey little brother! We were afraid you weren't gonna show up!" Emile said.

"Hey Remy, howya doin'?" Git said as the other rats made greetings as Remy takes Emile aside, speaking in an angry whisper.

"You told them? Emile, that's exactly what I said not to do!" Remy growled.

"But they're my friends, I didn't think you meant I was telling 'em about tasting, about the nutty tang and look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Emile said.

"Don't tell me you're sorry, tell them you're sorry-" Remy said as Git approached.

"There a problem over here?" Git said.

"No" Remy said and scowls at Emile "No, there is not. Wait here."

"Emile I am having a long talk with you later" Jason glared as they followed.

Assured the kitchen is empty, Remy hops to door handle of the food safe and grabs it with both arms, plants his feet on the door and pulls as the handle doesn't budge, the door is locked.

Remy is puzzled as he looks toward Skinner's office, "better check there" Jason said.

Remy enters, a little nervous as he Jason and Max scampers up to Skinner's desk as a framed black and white photo of Gusteau speaks.

"Remy, what are you doing in here?" Gusteau asked.

"Emile shows up- I said not to, but he goes and blabs- it's a disaster anyway, they're hungry, the food safe is locked, I need the key" Remy said.

"They want you to steal food?" Gusteau said.

"Yes. No- it's complicated it's family, they don't have your ideals" Remy said as the collection of cardboard Gusteau standees come to life.

"Ideals? If Chef Fancy Pants had any ideals you think I'd be hawkin' barbecue over here?" Texan Gusteau said.

"Or Microwave burritos?" Mexican Gusteau said.

"Or tooth- I say, tooth-pickin' Chicken? S' about as French as a Corn Dawg!" Colonel Gusteau said.

The sketch of Gusteau as a dog-like ear of corn then barks and waves a coming soon sign.

"Woof! Rumming Roon!" Corndog Gusteau said.

"We're inventin' new ways to sell out over here!" Texan Gusteau said.

"Will ye' be wantin' some haggis bites, then?" Scottish Gusteau said as Gusteau photo spoke again.

"I cannot control how they use my image Remy, I am dead!" Gusteau said.

"Will you guys SHUT UP?" Remy yelled as they do, instantly.

"Thank you!" Jason said rubbing his head.

"I've gotta think!" Remy said as he climbs over the edge of Skinner's desk and pushes open the drawer, and begins to rummage through its contents.

"Word's getting out and if I can't keep them quiet...the entire clan's going to be after me with their mouths open and-ah! Here it is...hey..." Remy said as he notices a file labeled 'Gusteau: Last Will & Testament' as he turns to the Gusteau portrait.

"Your will-!"

"This used to be my office" Guesteau said as Remy pulls the file from the drawer and lays it on the desk as Jason and Max gather around.

"This is interesting. Mind if I-?"

"Not at all."

Remy flips open the file as there, alongside Gusteau's will, are recent press clippings featuring Linguini, and the letter to Skinner from Linguini's mother.

"Linguini..? Why would Linguini be filed with your will?" Remy asked.

As Remy, Jason and Max reads; their eyes jumping between the letter and the will, their eyes getting bigger until.

"HE'S YOUR SON?!" Remy, Jason and Max yelled.

"I... have a... SON?!" Gusteau yelled.

"YES! How could you not know this?!" Remy asked.

"I am a figment of your imagination! You did not know! How could I?" Gusteau said.

"Well, YOUR SON is the rightful owner of this restaurant!" Remy said as Skinner opens the office door and freezes stunned by the bizarre sight of rats on his desk top.

"Now we run!" Jason yelled as Remy, Jason and Max snatches the documents in their mouths and runs.

At the back entrance Remy and the others races out into the street and hot on their heels, Skinner runs smack into Lalo on a moped before the mortified Lalo can apologize Skinner is back on his feet.

"No... NO-! The rats! They stole my documents! They're getting away!" Skiiner yelled and with an crazed shriek, Skinner pushes Lalo off the scooter, jumps on and roars off down the street.

Skinner screeches to a stop at the intersection, looks around wildly for Remy and the others as he spots the documents scampering through traffic and guns the motor, recklessly giving chase.

Closing in on the rats, Skinner reaches down to snatch the documents when the rats suddenly veers and Skinner's moped plunges down a flight of steps to the river, where it lays in a heap at the bottom.

Skinner looks up, sees Remy, Jason and Max looking down at him from the balustrade, documents still clutched in their mouth as the heroes laughs.

A gust from a passing bus sweeps the will from Remy's open jaws and high into the air, where it flutters out over the river's edge and moving along the banks Skinner sees his chance.

He clambers aboard the Moped and takes off after the will, dodging obstacles and passers-by to pursue from the banks below as Remy, Jason and Max chases it from the balustrade above, the letter still in his mouth.

The will begins to descend, flitting toward Skinner below, who reaches for it, his fingers spreading wide as Remy, Jason and Max makes two desperate leaps from the balustrade to a tree, from the tree into the air just above Skinner where he intercepts the will, sailing toward the water and landing with a FWOP on the canvas roof of a Bateux Mouche.

Remy can't believe he's got both documents again and neither can Skinner as he ditches the Moped and leaps to the deck of the Seine boat.

"Does this guy ever give up!" Jason muffled.

With documents in mouth they leaps to another passing boat, as Skinner still hot on their tails.

A jam of water traffic keeps this game alive, the two leaping from boat to boat, but the last leap, to a dinning boat is too far.

Remy, Jason and Max tries anyway launching into the air as the documents in their mouth sweep back like wings and they catch an updraft and they sail across the gulf, landing miraculously on the deck as Skinner crazily follows, making the leap of his life as he stretches out for the dining boats' railing and falls short, grasping instead the tablecloth of a couple dining near the railing, which he yanks out from under their breakfast like an inept magician as he plunges into the river.

Skinner sputters in the middle of the Seine as Remy hops up to a bridge passing over head, scampering safely away with Skinner's papers.

An hour later Skinner returns to his office, soaked and furious only to find Linguini sitting at his desk.

"You? Get out of my office" Skinner said.

"He's not in your office, you are in his" Colette said as she holds up Gusteau Will as Skinner's jaw drops as he looks at Linguini, who can only shrug with embarrassment.

-Dining Area: Gusteaus's-

Camera lights flashes as Linguini sits at a table, posing for photos as several journalists hover nearby shouting questions.

"Chef Linguini! Chef Linguini! Your rise has been meteoric, and yet you have no formal training, what is the secret to your genius?" Reporter 1 asked while inside Linguini Toque Remy, Jason and Max reacts to the question, as Remy looking down at the head beneath him.

"Yeah smart guy, what is your secret?" Remy said bitterly.

"I'm Auguste Gusteau's son, it's in my blood, I guess" Linguini said.

"What about us?! The little chefs?!" Jason growled.

"But you weren't aware of that fact until very recently" Reporter 3 said.

"No..." Linguini said.

"And it resulted in your taking ownership of this restaurant how did you find out?" Reporter 3 asked.

"Because we risked our neck!" Remy growled.

"Some part of me just knew the Gusteau part...?" Linguini said as Remy tugs a hair tuft, causing Linguini to bop himself in the head with his frying pan.

"Where do you get your inspiration?" Reporter 1 asked.

"Inspiration?"

Again, Remy pricks up his ears.

"Inspiration has many names, mine is named Colette."

"WHAT?!" Remy yelled in outraged as squeaks erupts from inside Linguini's toque as Linguini quickly muffles Remy's squeaks with both hands as he sets his toque down on the table and Linguini sucks on his teeth, making a squeaking sound.

"Something stuck in my teeth" he said.

Later Horst looks at the clock, scowls, and turns to Colette.

"It's past opening time" Horst said.

"He should've finished an hour ago" Colette said as she heaves an annoyed sigh and heads out to the dining area and as she enters the swirl of activity to confront Linguini as he shoots her a cocky smile, offering her a glass of champagne.

"Bon jour, Mon Cherie, join us we were talking about my inspiration" Linguini said as Colette turns to the journalists.

"Yes, he calls it his "tiny Chefs" Colette said as Linguini muffles another set of squeaks of protest from under his toque as he shoots Colette a reprimanding look, leans in and says in a low, tight voice.

"Not that, dearest... I meant you" Linguini said just then the front door swings open, spilling cold light and air into the warmth of the restaurant as the press swings its attention to the tall, backlit spectre at the entrance, whispering his legendary name 'Ego' as he glides through them without acknowledging their presence, and stops in front of Linguini, who is still seated.

"You are Monsieur Linguini?" Ego said.

"Uh, hello" Linguini said.

"Pardon me for interrupting your...premature celebration but I thought it only fair to give you a sporting chance as you are new to this game" Ego said as Remy, Jason and Max watches with fear and awe.

"Uh... game?"

"Yes, and you've been playing with-out an opponent which is, as you may have guessed, against the rules" Ego said.

"You're Anton Ego" Linguini said as Ego chuckles, turning to the gallery, a lion almost sympathetic toward the sacrificial lamb.

"You're slow for someone in the fast lane" Ego said.

"And you're thin for someone who likes food" Linguini bites back as a murmur of surprised delight ripples through the assembled as Ego's eyes flash.

"I don't "like" food, I love it, if I don't love it, I don't—swallow" Ego said as Linguini swallows upper hand regained, Ego sniffs "I will return tomorrow night with high expectations, pray you don't disappoint me" Ego said as he turns and sweeps out of the restaurant.

There is a heavy pause as Colette turns to the assembled press.

"Listen, we hate to be rude, but we're French and it's dinner time" Colette said as she pulls Linguini from the table and heads to the kitchen as he calls back to the press in apology.

"She meant to say it's dinner time, and we're French!" later that day Remy, Jason and Max stands on the desk top, glowering at Linguini.

"Don't give me that look, you were distracting me in front of the press. How am I supposed to concentrate with you yanking my hair all the time?" Linguini said as he sticks out his hand, offering Remy and the other a now familiar ramp to their post atop Linguini's head.

"Oh I wish he could hear what were saying!" Jason said as Remy shoots Linguini an 'about time' look as they climb up his arm and under his toque.

"And that's another thing, your opinion isn't the only one that matters here, Colette knows how to cook too, you know-" Linguini said while under the toque as this is the last straw and Remy grabs a hair hank and pulls too hard "OW! Alright that's it!"

At the back entrance the door bangs open as Linguini storms out, mashing his toque against his head, angrily shuts the door behind him as he yanks his toque off and gets in Remy's and the others tiny faces.

"You take a break, little chef, I'm not your puppet, and you're not my-uh, puppet... controlling... guy, you cool off and get your mind right, little chefs Ego is coming and I've gotta focus!" Linguini said as he storms back into the kitchen.

"Uh Remy?" Jason sai as Remy is furious and in a pint-sized fit of rage he kicks a can, then, tottering under its weight, picks up a bottle to throw against the wall and suddenly finds himself face to face with Emile and his rat pals.

"Wow, I've never seen that before" Emile said.

"Yeah... it's like you're his fluffy bunny or something." Git said as the other rats laugh as Remy's face goes hard.

"Emile!" Jason growled.

"I'm sorry about all the guys, I tried to limit them, but-"

"You know what? It's okay" Remy said.

"It is?" Jason said.

"I've been selfish, you guys hungry?" Remy as the rats respond eagerly, "Dinner's on me, we'll go after closing time, in fact-" Remy said to Emile with an evil grin "-tell Dad to bring the whole clan."

"Uh-oh" Jason and Max said knowing this will end badly.

Soon after closing and lights out a metal grate in the floor lifts up as Remy, Jason, Max and Django peek out.

"This is great, son. An inside job, I see the appeal-" Django said.

"Shhh!" Remy said as they climb out, looks around, signals the coast is clear as an army of rats a crack food thief unit pour in after him, mobilizing effectively to raid the vault as he opens the door, when all of a sudden Linguini returns to the kitchen.

"Little Chefs...? Little Chefs?" Linguini said as the clan of rats instantly freeze, camouflaging themselves it is both amazing and precarious, any close look will betray the deception.

Remy, Jason and Max steps out, revealing themselves to Linguini.

"Hey, Little Chef I thought you went back to the apartment, then when you weren't there, I don't know, it didn't seem right-" as Linguini opens up to Remy, Jason and Max they listens, distracted, "to leave things the way we did so I came back, hoping you'd be here and here you are" Linguini is so absorbed in his own feelings that he's utterly blind to the fact that the food safe door is ajar, and that he's caught the rats mid-heist.

"Look, I don't want to fight, I've been under a lot of- you know, pressure a lot has changed in not very much time, you know, I'm suddenly a Gusteau and I gotta be a Gusteau or you know, people will be disappointed it's weird..."

Meanwhile EMILE hides in the center of an asparagus bunch held together by a rubber band as his eyes latch on to a juicy bunch of grapes, which hang literally in front of his face.

Enticed, he leans forward just enough to get his lips around the end of a single grape, and s-l-o-w-l-y sucks it off the stem and into his mouth, swallowing it whole. "Mmmnn." He glances up another grape beckons as Emile leans for it.

"I've never disappointed anyone before because nobody's ever expected anything of me, and the only reason anyone expects anything from me now is... because of all you"

"Feel bad now?" Jason whispers as Remy listens to Linguini, shamed by his kind words.

"I haven't been fair to you. You've never failed me, and I should never forget that."

Meanwhile Emile, now stuffed and lumpy with grapes, eyes the last reaming grape on the stem balancing on a cheese wheel, he lashes the asparagus rubber band to the shelf and leans out over the edge, straining to reach the lone grape.

"The most honorable friend a guy could ever ask-"

The cheese wheel shifts as Emile loses his balance and falls, hits the floor spread-eagled as the cheese lands on top of him, causing his bellyful of grapes to machine gun from his mouth and hit the back of Linguini's neck as he turns sees that the food safe door is open.

"What is this? What's going on" he said as he pulls open the door and flips the light on as the rats flee spilling from the shelves in a squeaking, fur covered waves that rushes past Linguini's feet and out the open door as Linguini turns to Jason, Max and Remy.

"You're stealing from me? How could you? I thought you were my friends, I trusted you!"

The door bursts open and a flood of rats pour out the rear door into the alley, Linguini behind them brandishing a mop.

"Get out! You and all your rat buddies! And don't come back! Or I'll treat you the way restaurants are supposed to treat pests!" Linguini yelled as he ducks back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Remy stares in silence, devastated by what he's done as Django and the rest of the rat clan emerges from the shadows, gathering around the group including Remy, Jason, Max and Emile.

"You're right, Dad, who am I kidding? We are what we are. And we're rats" Remy said as he turns, unconsciously drops to four legs and walks slowly away, his voice distant and sad, "Well, he'll leave soon... and now you know how to get in. Steal all you want."

"You're not coming?" Django asked.

"I've lost my appetite" Remy said.

"Remy wait!" Jason said as he and Max ran after him.

Soon the next day Remy, Jason and Max watches as Linguini places a step ladder at the front of the kitchen and stands on the top step as he clears his throat.

"Attention, attention everyone" Linguini said as the staff pauses and turns their attentions to Linguini. "Tonight is a big night. Appetite is coming and he's going to have a big Ego uh I mean Ego, he's coming the critic? And he's going to order, something. Something from our menu. And we'll have to cook it. Unless he orders something cold. Like a salad."

The cooks exchange confused glances Colette wilts this is not the inspiration she had in mind as Remy and the others are watching this through the kitchen window.

"Just can't leave it alone, can ya'?" Emile said as he is by the trash as Remy, Jason and Max hops down and walks over to him.

"You really shouldn't be here during restaurant hours, it's not safe" Remy said.

"I'm hungry, and I don't need the inside food to be happy the key, my friend, is to not be picky, observe..." Emile said lifts the corner of a toppled-over box, exposing a chunk of cheese as Emile chuckles, reaching for the cheese.

"No—WAIT!" Remy yelled as he Jason and Max grabs Emile's tail and pulls him clear a hinge drops, trapping Remy, Jason and Max inside a cage as Emile rushes to Remy, panicked.

"Oh no! What'll we do?! I'll go get Dad!" Emile yelled as a shadow looms over them as Emile quickly hides and Skinner picks up the trap/cage, grinning ear to ear.

"You may think you are a chef, but you are still... only a rat" Skinner said.

"Oh yeah!" Jason growled.

Inside the cooks are sitting now, bored out of their minds. Linguini is still talking.

"Sure he took away a star last time he reviewed this place, sure, it probably killed Gust- Dad."

"Oh, this is very bad juju here" Lalo said.

"But I'll tell you one thing-" Mustafa then bursts through the dining room door, interrupting.

"Ego is here!" the air is suddenly sucked from the room as the cooks stand alert, frightened. Sensing what is needed, Colette steps up.

"Arnot Ego is just another customer. Let's cook!" Colette said an intent look sweeps the faces of the staff with a burst of grunts, cries and hand claps they return to work.

"Yeah-! Let's- okay..."

Meanwhile the cage is set down inside the trunk of Skinner car as Remy looks up at Skinner while Jason and Max glare.

"So! I have in mind a simple arrange- ment; you will create for me a newline of Chef Skinner frozen foods, and I, in return, will not kill you" Skinner said as Remy startles, looks aghast then laughing, Skinner slams shut the trunk and exits toward the restaurant.

Nearby, Emile watches cautiously.

"Au revoir, rat!"

A.N. Please Review.


	18. A Cook and a Hero

**_Chapter Seventeen: A Cook and a Hero_**

Later that day Jason and Max are using their weapons to beat on the bars only to fail breaking them to escape as Remy sits in the corner of his cage, alone and defeated.

"Come on Remy we can't give up!" Jason said as the Gusteau ghost appears.

"So... we've given up" Gusteau said.

"Why do you say that?" Remy said.

"We are in a cage, inside a car trunk, awaiting a future in frozen food products."

"No, I'm the one in a cage, I've given up, you... are free."

"I am only as free as you imagine me to be as you are."

"Oh please! I'm sick of pretending, I pretend to be a rat for my father, I pretend to be a human through Linguini I pretend you exist so I have someone to talk to! You only tell me stuff I already know! I know who I am! Why do I need you to tell me? Why do I need to pretend?" Remy yelled as Gusteau smiles with affection and relief.

"Ah, but you don't, Remy..." he said as he floats to Remy, puts his hands squarely on the rat's shoulders "...you never did" and with that, Gusteau fades away.

"You ready to stop sulking in pity and ready to be the best damn chef in Pairs?" Jason said holding out his hand as Remy smiled and took it as a loud bang was heard as something hits the street pavement outside.

A stone gargoyle has just missed the trunk of Skinner's car and shattered on the pavement and Django, clearly annoyed, calls to Git the muscle bound lab rat, who's perched on the one gargoyle-less balustrade above.

"No, my OTHER left!" Django yelled as Git grunts, moves to the next gargoyle and pushes as inside Skinner car trunk Remy, alert and excited now, calls out.

"Dad?!" Remy yelled then wham the top of the trunk suddenly caves in from the second gargoyles impact and light streams in as Emile appears.

"Emile!" Remy said as Django joins Emile as he grabs the cage latch from the outside and straining with all their might, the five rats pop it open as Remy, Jason and Max jumps out and Remy gives Django and Emile quick hugs.

"I love you guys!" Remy said as he then scrambles out the trunk and takes off toward Guesteau's with Jason and Max,

"Where you going?" Django asked.

"Back to the restaurant! They'll fail without me!" Remy yelled.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Django called back.

"BECAUSE I'M A COOK!"

Later that day outside the back entrance Django and Emile rush to stop Remy as he Max and Jason heads toward the kitchen door.

"Remy!" Django yelled.

"They'll see you! STOP!" Emile said but Remy pushes them away long enough to get inside the doorway, exposing himself to two cooks with Jason and Max.

The other rats then hides as Colette was speaking.

"He's come far too fast! Could you do more with as little experience?" Collete said.

"We are not talking about me! We're talking about what to do right n-!" Horst began as he suddenly freezes as his gaze fixed on the back entrance and there, smack dab in the middle of the doorway, sits Remy Jason and Max, as brash as a tiny gunslinger entering a saloon.

"RAAAATS!" Collette yelled and instantly the other cooks seize dangerous utensils and charge at Remy and the others but Remy, Jason and Max don't moves then suddenly, a voice shouts.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Miraculously, everyone stops, their weapons raised, their gaze shifting to Linguini, who rushes in front of the group. "I know this sounds insane, but- well, the truth sounds insane sometimes, but that doesn't mean it's not, the truth."

The cooks exchange confused glances.

"And the truth is I have no talent at all, but these Rats... they're the one behind these recipes. They are the cooks, the real cooks. Little Chefs?"

The cooks watch in amazement as Remy, Jason and Max hops onto his lowered palm and Linguini lifts them up to his head to demonstrate.

"He's been hiding under my toque, he chooses the ingredients, the spices" Linguini picks up some spices lifting them to Remy's nose as the other cooks react; this strange and familiar action of Linguini's is suddenly stranger than ever. "he's been controlling my actions." Remy gives Linguini's hair a few tugs to demonstrate, Linguini's limbs move correspondingly. "He's the reason I can cook the food that's exciting everyone, the reason Ego is outside that door you've been giving me credit for his gift. I know it's a hard thing to believe, but hey- you believed I could cook, right?" Linguini laughs as the cooks stare he looks at them, earnest.

"Look. This works. It's crazy, but it works. We can be the greatest restaurant in Paris and this rat, this brilliant little Chef can lead us there. Whaddya say? You with me?" For a moment no one moves, then Horst, tears welling up in his eyes, crosses to a grateful, moved Linguini and hands him his apron and toque then exits silently out the back door as Linguini watches stunned as, one by one, the rest of the staff exits with him, leaving only Colette.

Colette locks eyes with Linguini, both anger and tears welling up as her hand comes up to slap him but doesn't. Her hand just trembles, and finally drops to her side as she pushes past Linguini and out the door as Linguini looks out at Dining room where Ego waits, drumming his fingers, soon the customers will get restless. Linguini exchanges a sad look with Remy and the others, shrinks into his office, closes the door behind him.

"This sucks!" Jason said standing with Remy alone in the empty kitchen as Remy faces the dining room door, feeling Ego on the other side, waiting. Remy slowly turns away... then realizes that Django is also there.

"Dad-! Dad, I- I don't know what to say."

"I was wrong about your friend and about you" Django said.

"Dad, I don't want you to think I'm choosing this over family I can't choose between two halves of myself"

"I'm not talking about cooking. I'm talking about guts. This really means that much to you?" Django asked as almost apologetically, Remy nods as Django sighs, then lets out a loud whistle as the rat clan emerges from the shadows, quickly surrounding them.

"We're not cooks, but we are family, you tell us what to do and we'll get it done" Django said as a door creeks and turns the rats attention to the back door where the health inspector has just entered.

His eyes bug at the surreal sight the kitchen filled with rats then slowly, he backs toward the exit... and bolts.

"STOP THAT HEALTH INSPECTOR!" Remy yelled and immediately Django leads half the rat clan after the inspector, yelling as he exits out the door.

"DELTA TEAM FOLLOW ME! THE REST OFYOU STAY AND HELP REMY!"

"Let's clean them!" Jason yelled then later the dishwasher opens with a whoosh of steam as dozens of rats emerge, their fur clean and fluffy.

They disperse with Swat Team precision as Remy barks orders.

"TEAM THREE WILL BE HANDLING FISH, TEAM FOUR: ROASTED ITEMS, TEAM FIVE: GRILL, TEAM SIX: SAUCES! GET TO YOUR STATIONS! LET'S GO GO GO!" Remy yelled as Linguini emerges from his office and is astonished by the sight as Remy and the rats see this is suddenly pause as Linguini walks up to Remy, Jason and Max suddenly filled with purpose.

"We need someone to wait tables" Linguini said as Remy nods.

Soon the kitchen is going like blazes; Rats are sautéing, spicing, grilling, cooking up a storm as Remy, nearly overwhelmed with the scale of production, is miraculously handling it.

"This is great!" Jason said.

(Final boss battle starts now, **_Kingdom Hearts - Birth by Sleep OST: Destiny's Force (Extended)_** for this battle imagine a giant Unversed with a chef's outfit and Toque and holding two giant cleavers.

A massive shadow then looms over Jason, Remy and Max as they slowly turn to see a massive butcher chef Unversed swing it massive knife down at them.

"AAAHHH!" they yelled all quickly dodging the knife.

"Everyone keep working we got him!" Remy yelled as Jason summoned his two key blades and Max his dream sword as Jason noticed a summoning stone.

"Let's see what this new ally will do!" Jason said holding the stone to his heart as it glowed.

Then Jason held both his Key blades to his sides as two lights glowed at the end of them as he shot it in front of him as the two lights began to a large new ally as he roared.

"I'm Wreck it Ralph and I'm going to wreck it!" the overall wearing man yelled as Jason stood by his side.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!" Jason and Ralph yelled as he slammed his fists on the ground and Jason his key blades creating powerful waves hitting the Unversed chest as Ralph jumped back as he swung back his fist as Jason held out his key blades sending power to Ralph to make the final attack powerful.

"Go!" Jason yelled as Ralph charged and punched the Unversed in the chest as it fell over on the counter unconscious.

"Later Jason!" Ralph said disappearing as Jason, Remy and Max began to attack the Unversed head.

"Ha! Ya! Hiya! Take this!" Jason yelled striking the Unversed.

"Ha! Ya! YAA! Come on!" Max yelled.

"Ho! Ha! Like that!" Remy yelled.

"Time to end this!" Jason yelled as he jumped back and threw both his key blades like boomerangs and finishing the Unversed as it fell over dissolving as Remy looked over and stationed at the pass, Emile wipes the sauce of the edges of the plates with a cloth, the last crucial bit of quality control. Tempted by the sauce, he tries to sneak a lick.

"EMILE!" Remy, Jason and Max yelled as Emile stopped himself.

"Sorry!"

The rats are functioning like a well-oiled machine; the perfectly prepared meals hit the pass as quickly as Linguini can grab them as the back door pushes open to reveal Colette staggered by the bizarre spectacle.

Looking like she may vomit, she wheels back to the exit, when Linguini rushes in, throwing his arms around her.

"Colette! You came back. Colette, I-"

"DON'T say a word, if I think about it I might change my mind, just tell me what the rat wants to cook" she said.

Moments later Remy flips through Gusteau's recipe box, finds a certain card and pulls it, showing it to Colette, Jason and Remy as she frowns.

"Ratatouille? It's a peasant dish, are you sure you want to serve this to Ego?" Colette asked as Remy nods.

Colette shrugs and starts to prepare the dish a tire screech is followed by a loud crash and outside as she looks up as the back door bangs open as the health inspector, bound and gagged, floats across the floor on a cushion of rats, who quickly dump him in the food safe.

Colette shrugs, going with the strange night, and goes to add the first spice to the ratatouille, but is blocked by a wooden spoon as she looks up: sees it's held by Remy.

"What? I'm making the ratatouille..." He looks at the her ingredients and makes a face, "Well, how would you prepare it?" Remy pauses, considering this.

Remy reimagining the ratatouille; re-inventing it step by step and demonstrating what he wants to Colette, who expertly follows through then when the final touches are made Linguini skating around the dining room, a one-man waiter staff delivers the meal to Ego's table then Linguini serves the identical meal to Skinner, who's appalled and amused to find that Ego has been served.

"Ratatouille? They must be joking..." he said as he looks over at Ego, who seems equally unimpressed.

Ego pokes a fork into the vegetables, examines them for a moment, then brings the food to his lips-Linguini watches, withering as Ego's lips close around the ratatouille, Ego is frozen astounded. his pen slips from his hand. It clatters to the floor, breaking the spell.

Ego blinks his eyes fall to his empty fork, which he holds suspended near his mouth. Slowly a long-lost feeling blooms inside him. He smiles and has another forkful as Skinner has seen this.

He looks at his ratatouille and tastes it and he's stunned; loving and hating it all at once.

"No... no, it can't be..." Skinner said then moment later Skinner burst through the double doors "Who cooked the ratatouille?! Idemand to know!" he yelled as he sees a kitchen full of rats as they all stop and look up at him a moment later Skinner, bound and gagged, is tossed roughly into the corner of the food storage, where he lands next to the equally bound and gagged health inspector as they yell muffled protests as the door slams shut.

Back in the dining area a long finger dabs the last smear of remaining sauce from the plate of ratatouille. We follow it to Ego's smiling lips. He kisses the sauce off his finger tip and turns to Linguini.

"I can't remember the last time I asked a waiter to give my compliments to the Chef and now I find myself in the extraordinary position of having my waiter be the Chef" Ego said.

"I'm just your waiter tonight" Linguini said.

"Then who do I thank for the meal?" Ego asked as Linguini stares for a moment, wondering how to respond.

"Excuse me a minute" Linguini said as he skates to the kitchen doors, where Colette has been watching from a distance as Ego squints as Linguini and Colette are visible through the window panels in a heated discussion as Linguini returns to Ego's table, this time with Colette.

"Ah, you must be the Ch-"

"If you wish to meet the Chef you will have to wait until all the other customers have gone."

Taken aback by the unprecedented demand, Ego acquiesces.

"So be it."

Colette and Linguini exchange a look.

Later the restaurant has cleared, save for Ego, who waits with grim patience as Linguini and Colette emerge from the kitchen and silently cross to Ego's table, Linguini holding a toque upright on the flat of and outstretched hand.

Ego stares, his curiosity piqued by this strange sight as Linguini takes a breath and lifts up the toque, revealing Remy, Jason and Max sitting up on the palm of his hand inside the rat-filled kitchen, Linguini and Remy demonstrate their unique working style to Ego, first together, then with Remy alone.

Colette withers as Ego stares at this in grim dead pan then later Linguini and Colette are now seated at a table opposite Ego as Remy, Jason and Max sits on the table facing Ego, who occasionally glances down at them then finally Ego gets up, and bows slightly.

"Thanks for the meal" Ego said as he left.

The following day Ego review came in as all the rats waited as Colette read aloud.

"In many ways the work of a criticis easy. We risk very little, yet enjoy a position over those who offer up their work and their selves to our judgment. We thrive on negative criticism, which is fun to write and to read.-until finally, he sits down at his desk and begins to write but, the bitter truth we critics must face is that, in the grand scheme of things... the average piece of junk is probably more meaningful than our criticism designating it so. But there are times when a critic truly risks something... and that is in the discovery and defense of the new the world is often unkind to new talent, new creations. The new needs friends last night I experienced something new, an extraordinary meal from an singularly unexpected source. To say that both the meal and its maker have challenged my preconceptions about fine cooking, is a gross understatement—they have rocked me to my core In the past I have made no secret of my disdain for Chef Gusteau's famous motto: "Anyone Can Cook". But I realize only now do I truly understand what he meant. Not everyone can become a great artist, but a great artist can come from anywhere It is difficult to imagine more humble origins than those of the genius now cooking at Gusteau's, who is, in this critic's opinion, nothing less than the finest Chef in France I will be returning to Gusteau's soon, hungry for more."

Colette and Linguini hug while with them in Gusteau's kitchen, Remy & the rat clan cheers.

"You did it Remy!" Jason said.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Remy said.

"No man we are terrible cooks you're the one who should be proud" Max said as the three friends hug.

"What the?" Linguini said as they saw wall form a key hole as Jason summoned his key blades then spun them as he pointed on at the key hole as the light hit it and the room was engulfed in the light.

"Time for us to go" Jason said.

"You leaving?" Remy said.

"Yeah but this isn't goodbye we will meet again Remy you can count on it!" Jason smiled.

Soon after saying their goodbyes Jason and Max were back traveling the lanes between as Jason looked at his wayfinder as they flew as a memory came of him looking down at the sleeping Ventus.

_"Master Xehanrot is not telling us everything master, this boy his heart not only is his memories gone but nearly half of his heart this boy won't last" _Jason said to Master Eraqus.

_"What do you mean Jason?" _Master Eraqus asked.

_"I need to use the Reality Shift Keyblades"_ Jason said.

_"No Jason! Your heart can barely handle the guard you have on Terra" _Eraqus said.

_"But Master the light"_ Jason said looking to Ven and seeing a light over Ven heart, _"It's calling me."_

_"I forbid it Jason end of discussion!" _Master Eraqus said leaving.

_"No, I'm a keyblade Master now and this is my duty"_ Jason said looking to Ven as he closed the door and summoned his two Kingdom Keys as he held them out and closed his eyes as they both transformed in the two Reality Shift Keyblades, Nightmare Break and Mirage Split as he held them both out and combined them into the one large Reality Shift Keyblade as he held it out as Ven heart glowed and Jason vision changed as he entered Ven hearts.

In Ventus heart as he fell in the light as he landed on the cracked white half of his shattered heart as Ventus looked around but could not see Jason who held the combined two keys of the Reality Shift Key Blade (the one used in Dream Drop Distance by Riku and Sora).

_"I'm a brand new heart"_ Jason said as Ventus heard the voice.

_"But this is-why are you in my heart?"_ Ventus said.

_"The light brought me I saw it shining in the distance and followed it here"_ Jason said.

_"Yeah, that was my light but my heart is fractured" _Ven said as Jason looked behind him at the broken half of the massive circular white light they stood on, _"and now the little I have left is slipping away."_

_"Then you should join your heart with mine"_ Jason said.

_"Huh?"_

Jason then held the Reality Shift Keyblade and stabbed it into his chest as he smiled as the white light under them began to glow as Jason heart became one with Ven and the circular light became fixed.

_"Now our hearts have touched, nothing else will slip away and one day you'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did"_ Jason said approaching Ven.

_"Right, thanks"_ Ven said.

_"It's time to wake up now all we need to do is..."_ Jason said.

_"Open the door"_ Jason and Ven both said as the white floor formed Ven holding his key blade with white dove feathers flying around them as Jason blinked to find himself in Ven room as he made the combined keyblade vanish as Aqua entered the room.

_"Oh Jason , is he awake?"_ Aqua asked.

_"No not yet"_ Jason said leaving the room as he headed down the hall and listened.

_"Ventus, why won't you wake up?"_ Aqua said as she turned and left as Ven began to stir as he began to blink a few times as he began to rise from the bed, _"You're awake! Ventus, oh it's a miracle!"_ she said as she ran to the door as Jason was around the corner smiling as he felt his connection with Ven in his heart, _"Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!" _Aqua yelled as Terra ran from his room to the sight of Ven awake.

_'Sorry Master Eraqus, I know one shouldn't have these strains on their heart but I can't help it I can endure the pain for now but soon it will al pay off'_ Jason thought.

_"Jason come quick! Ven awake!"_ Terra said.

_"Coming!"_ Jason said as the flashback ended.

"Ven why do I feel confusion in your heart? Terra even with my light the darkness in your heart is growing stronger I can feel it but without me it would have consumed you by now, someone is progressing Ven doubt and Terra darkness but who?" Jason said.

"Hey Jason who's that?" Max called on an intercom as Jason looked to see a keyblade guilder he'd never seen before and someone in armor ridding it as the rider looked back then made a cut throat gesture at him as the rider took off in a direction of a strange desert like world.

"Oh hell no! No on threatens me!" Jason growled as he took off after her to the Badlands.

A.N. Please Review and if you can Review what Disney World you want our heroes to journey to next.


	19. More Keyblade Wilders?

**_Chapter Eighteen: More Keyblade Wilders?_**

Upon entering the Badlands Jason landed as he shrunk down the ship and revert his Keyblade Glider to his normal weapons as remained in his armor as he and Max looked around.

"Who was that? Why did he make a gesture to kill us?" Max asked.

"Huh?" Jason said looking over to spot the armor covered keyblade wilder from before Jason watched the figure come from around the corner of a large rock as Jason powered down his armor.

"Okay pal who the hell are you and how did you get that armor?" Jason said pointing one of his keyblades at the armor figure.

"Doesn't all keyblade wilders get armor like that?" Max asked.

"No, armor like mine was given to us at the Land of Departure and that is the only place where a keyblade master can get it, so how did you get it?" Jason asked.

"What? You don't recognize your old comrade Jason" they both heard a girl voice said.

"Dude, that guy a girl" Max said as the figure powered down to reveal a light brown haired girl , (for the design of this character I found this awesome pic drawn by **_Mobis-New-Nest_** on Deviantart it's the one with the girl called Young Oliva the girl in the green outfit)

The first thing Jason noticed about her that changed was that her emerald green eyes were now a familiar yellow he had seen somewhere before.

"April?" Jason said.

"You know her?" Max said.

"Yeah once but April what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"That's Master April to you!" she growled as she summoned a silver keyblade with white glowing crystal at the end and a small universe where the blade meet the hilt as the stars in the mini universe blinked. (keyblade is called Cosmo I saw this awesome keyblade on face book it's on the **_Kingdom Hearts SAGA_** page got to pics and go down and it should be next to a fan Axel picture it has a black background can't miss it, I would post the link but these site don't allow that.)

"April I thought you were training with Master Xehanort after you left with him, what happened? What did he do to you?" Jason asked.

"None of your damn business!" she yelled holding out her keyblade and launched a massive fireball in their direction.

"Whoa!" Jason and Max yelled as they quickly dodge rolled out of the way.

(Now for this fight search on youtube **_Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Music - Vanitas Battle Theme [extended] _**this will be the music for this fight.)

"Looks like we have to fight" Jason said summoning his keyblades as Max summoned his Dream Sword as April stood away from them holding her keyblade in battle stance as she jumped into the air.

"Thundaga!" she yelled as Jason and Max got hit with the powerful spell.

"Gah!" Jason and Max grunted.

"Ya! Ha! Hu! Take this!" Jason yelled hitting her several times with Max joining in.

"Ugh! Ah! Ngh! Enough!" April yelled spinning fast with her keyblade out and smacked Jason and Max away.

"Firaga!" she yelled hitting Jason with the spell.

"GAH!" Jason yelled flying back and hitting the ground.

"Jason!" Max yelled as April hit him with her keyblade.

"AGH!" Max grunted hitting the ground.

"The Master wanted me to terminate you both before you could reach Terra or Ven so I better do it now" she said as darkness formed around her as a ball of darkness formed at the end of her keyblade.

"What?!" Jason grunted, 'this darkness it's not coming from her wait...why does she have two hearts?!' Jason thought.

"Goodbye Jason" April said holding her keyblade out and launched the ball of darkness.

"Defense!" Jason yelled forming the Reflect spell and protected himself from the attack.

"Okay whoever you are I want you to hear me now I want you to get the hell out of April body or pay the price!" Jason yelled.

"Ya!" Mickey yelled coming up from behind as April cartwheeled away from Mickey spin attack as Mickey stood by Jason as Max gasped from the ground where he lay.

"Your majesty!" Max said.

"You sit back Max I got her! This is the second one today I've seen misusing a keyblade so I want answers! Tell me who gave you and that masked boy those keyblades! They are not something you use to hurt people!" Mickey yelled.

"Get out of my way" April said.

"Here I will show you how it's done!" Mickey said.

"Let a keyblade Master help!" Jason said as they both nodded to each other as they both charged at April.

"Let's team up!" Mickey yelled.

"Light!" Jason said as they spun around backs pressed to each other and keyblades pointed out and shooting a stream of light in all directions and caught April in it.

"En! Gah! Ah!" April grunted as Jason and Mickey finished with a burst of light that sent April flying back.

"Mine turn!" April yelled turning her keyblade into her Keyblade Glider then began to fly around and attack Jason and Mickey when she came at them.

"Gah!" Jason and Mickey grunted every time she hit them.

"That's it!" Jason said jumping to the air and locked at her as he used the shotlock command Pulse Bomb as he began launching a barrage of blats hitting April off her keyblade glider and hitting the massive boulder in the center of the area as she collapsed to the ground with her keyblade as the masked boy Vanitas appeared and looked down at her.

"Weakling" he said picking her up.

"Hold it!" Jason yelled as Vanitas entered a portal of darkness leaving with April.

"April" Jason said looking down to the ground as a flashback came to him of a small child version of himself using a toy sword to spar with the young April using a toy sword of her own then it was followed with them sitting on the castle wall.

_"April when were both keyblade Master were going to go out there" _Jason said looking to the sky.

_"Out there?"_ April said.

_"Yeah! To see the other worlds! I want to see them all"_ Jason smiled.

"Hey Jason?" April said.

"Yeah?" Jason said.

_"Uh...never mind"_ she said with a blush.

_"Girls are so weird"_ Jason said.

_"Sh-shut up!"_ April blushed pushing him as he fell off the wall.

_"AHHHH! UFF!"_ Jason grunted as she looked down to see his legs twitching from out of the bushes.

_"Sorry!"_ April said.

"April" Jason said as the flashback ended, "what happened?"

"Hey are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"Oh yeah thanks, wait who are you?" Jason asked.

"Jason! Forgive him for majesty! Jason this is King Mickey! He's the king in my word!" Max said bowing.

"Oh! So sorry your majesty!" Jason said.

"Oh no need for that! Just call me Mickey!" he said holding out his hand.

"Jason" he said shaking it, "I see you also have a keyblade you wouldn't happen to be a student of Master Yen Sid would you?" Jason asked.

"That's me!" Mickey said.

"So how exactly did you get here your Majesty?" Max asked.

"With this, I burrowed this from Yen Sid" Mickey said holding the Star Shard.

"Where dad and Donald?" Max asked.

"Waiting back at the Tower I may have left without my master permission" Mickey said.

"That's fine with me, a friend of mine did the same exact thing" Jason said.

"Let's join forces!" Mickey said as the Star Shard glowed, "Oh man! Not again!" he yelled being engulfed in the light and took off in the air as the light bounced, "see you real soon!"

"Huh" Jason said.

"Where to now?" Max asked.

"Well let's get going and see which world is next" Jason said activating his armor.

"Okay!" Max said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Useless vessel" Master Xehanort said looking down at the still unconscious April.

"Here resistance is growing bothersome, I need to get rid of ever last shred of resistance in her" Xehanort said summing his keyblade.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm" Jason said spotting a new world as he saw someone leave from it on a keyblade glider and take off as Jason saw it was Ven and disappear into the distance "I better investigate this world" Jason said heading towards Radiant Garden.

Upon arriving at the new world Jason and Max looked out as they saw the gates leading to the castle in the distance.

"Dude I know him!" Max said as Jason looked over to a fancy dressed duck.

"Mr. Scrooge McDuck!" Max said waving.

"Ah! Why if it isn't little Max! Ah and who your friend?" Scrooge asked.

"This is my friend Jason" Max said.

"Hmmm you look like you would be friends with those others I saw here" Scrooge said.

"Others?" Jason said.

"Yes a lad close to your height wearing the exact same style as you and the other lad and the well manner las" Scrooge said.

"Terra and Aqua were here too?" Jason said.

"How did you get here Scrooge?" Max asked.

"I asked a powerful wizard name Merlin to bring me here, his house is right down that way" Scrooge said pointing to where Merlin lives.

"A powerful wizard? Hmmm maybe he can help me with my magic" Jason said.

"Worth a visits" Max said.

"Thanks Mr. Scrooge" Jason said.

"No problem boys" Scrooge said as Jason and Max headed into the next district as they was the bearded blue robed old man.

"And there is the last one! My I am popular today come in boy the book to unlock your true power lies inside" Merlin said heading inside.

"Okay?" Jason said.

"He already knew you were coming? Wait last one?" Max said.

"Terra, Aqua and Ven must have been here already" Jason said heading inside as he saw the mountains of books all over the place as he noticed the one book with the odd glow.

"The Adventures of Winne the Pooh?" Jason said looking at the cover as he opened it, "AH!" Jason said as the bright light blinded him as he blinked as few times and saw he was still holding the book and felt slightly different.

"This book another world" Jason said.

"It is?" Max said.

"But it's been sealed, I wonder" Jason said summing one of his keyblades as he set the book down on its display and stepped back as he pointed it at the book and unlocked it as it glowed the book is open now but it won't let me in, I guess it's waiting for someone, come on Max" Jason said leaving as they prepared to headed out of the world but Jason noticed a little girl with red hair with an elderly woman.

"That girl" Jason said.

"What about her?" Max said.

"I sense a very powerful light in her and someone passed the power to that girl and a protection spell this has the presences of Aqua on it" Jason said.

"The power?" Max said.

"Never mind, come we must go" Jason said.

A.N. Okay I need an idea for what world to do next here are your choices Treasure Planet, Monster Inc., Bugs Life, the Incredibles, the Rescuers, Atlantis, the Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas, Meet the Robinsons, Wall-E, Brother Bear, Rapunzel, and because Gargoyles review which world you want and by the end of the week the one with the most votes will be the world they visit next.


	20. The Lost World of Atlantis!

**_Chapter Nineteen: The Lost World of Atlantis!_**

"Hey Jason tell me more about that girl April, you seem to like her" Max smirked as Jason blushed under the helmet in his armor as they flew in the lanes between.

"W-what makes you think that?" Jason said.

"Well you obviously like her" Max said.

"Well yeah I kinda do" Jason blushed.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Well-" before Jason could finish he saw something approaching in the distance.

"What is that?" Max asked as they saw a giant machine that looked like a giant crab as the Atlantian Leviathan roared.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Jason yelled as it opened it's mouth and shot a bolt of blue electricity at them.

"WHOA!" Jason yelled stirring them out of the way as it drew closer as Jason saw it massive claws could crush both him and Max ship.

"Dude! How do we fight that?!" Max yelled.

"We don't!" Jason yelled taking off fast as the Leviathan roared and chased after them.

"AHHH!" Max yelled as Jason drove them as fast as he could and to dodged the machine massive claws and electric attacks.

"DAMN! We need to shake this thing off!" Jason growled as he spotted a world coming up fast covered in water as they entered it and end up in the sea with the Leviathan chasing after them.

"Dude look!" Max said on an intercom as they saw a massive ship ahead of them as the Leviathan shot a blast as Jason dodged and it hit the ship.

"Oh no!" Jason yelled as he saw some escape pods heading in one direction and followed the first pod with the Leviathan after them.

"Eat this you overgrown lobster!" Max yelled using the Gummi ship guns and began firing at the beast and saw the blasts hit a blue beam on the machine, "oh you have got to be pulling my leg! Dude that thing got a shield on it!"

Jason then followed them into a large crack in the ocean floor as the Leviathan got caught and blew up a few ships in the process as they entered a narrow sea cave with the blasts still after them as they finally made their way into an undersea air pocket as Jason and Max ships flew out and disappeared as they crashed onto the hard rock as the other ships began to rise out of the water.

"Ow!" Jason said rubbing his head.

"That was close" Max said as the ship hatch opened as a man around forty stepped out and pointed a spot light on them.

"You two got some explaining to do" Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke said.

"Uh-oh" Max and Jason said as they saw the light move to massive ruins of a destroyed city and a cave entrance crafted into a massive beast mouth.

"Whoa" Max and Jason said.

Soon Jason and Max stood off to the side as the survivors of the Atlantis expedition as Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet put a dish with a candle on it on the water for the funeral of those who got killed by the Leviathan.

"Seven hours ago we started this expedition with two hundred of the finest men and women I have ever known, we're all that's left" Rourke said as Jason glanced at all the remained people around thirty or less, "I will not sugarcoat it gentlemen we have a crises on our hands but we've been up this particular creek before and we always come through paddle or no paddle I see no reason to change that policy now, from here on in everyone pulls double duty even our two spies" he said pulling the rope tied around Jason and Max hands.

"For the last time were not spies!" Jason growled.

"Everyone drives, everyone works, looks like all our chances of survival rests with you Mr. Thatch, you and that little book" he said as Jason and Max saw the man kind of skinny with rounded glasses, brown hair and held an old strange looking book.

"We're all going to die" Wilhelmina Bertha Packard said dropping her cigarette to the ground as people began to load up in their vehicles and other strange cars and tanks.

"Okay people saddle up, Lieutenant I wanted this convoy moving five minutes ago!"

"So uh what exactly are you people looking for?" Jason asked as they approached Milo.

"So you aren't spies, were looking for Atlantis" Milo said honking a horn on a car.

"Atlantis?" Jason said.

"Yep I'm Milo Thatch."

"I'm Jason and this is Max" he said as Milo honked the horn again as Rourke covered the horn and broke it off.

"Are you sure your checked out on this class of vehicle?" Rourke asked.

"Uh..."

"Can you drive a trunk?"

"Phew! Of course I can drive a trunk" he said to smoothly as Jason and Max glanced at each other, "sure you got your steering and your gas and your break and of course this metal looking thing" he said touching the gear shift as Jason, Max and Rourke raised an eyebrow, "okay it was a bumper car at Conny Island but it's the same basic principle!"

"Ugh!" Rourke said.

"Later that day Jason and Max sat in the back of Milo trunk hopping around and hitting their heads as he kept stalling up and holding up the line as the people behind honked.

"Oh for the love of!" Jason growled hopping out of the back and moving to the front, "move!" he said throwing off the rope and began to drive the truck easily, "watch and learn then you can take the wheel, point me to where we are going Milo" Jason said.

Soon they were driving through the ruins of the destroyed city, going through every possible obstacle they could and stopping for camp every now and then for the night with Jason and Max still accused of being spies and going through every possible thing they can encounter, giant bugs, cold snow weather in an underwater cave, bridgeless paths and then finally reached a dead end.

"Looks like we run into a little road block Vinny what do you think?" Rourke asked.

"I could un-roadblock that if I had two hundred of theses" he said holding a stick of dynamite, "it would be easy but I got only about ten and five of my own, couple of cherry bombs, road flare hey too bad we don't have any nitroglistiren eh Milo?" Vinny said as Mole laughed from their prank a few days back.

"Shut it you little bug eye freak!" Jason growled at Mole.

"Looks like we're going to have to dig" Rourke said as Mole smiled eagerly.

"It will be my pleasure!" Mole said.

"Ugh that guy needs a damn bath" Max said fanning his nose.

Later that day Mole road his drill to the wall as he began to dig in a the drill malfunction and smoke and spark came off the drill as Mole control exploded as he coughed from the smoke around him.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Jason said.

"I don't understand it" Audrey said opening the hatch to the drill pipes, "I just tune this thing up this morning."

"Um" Milo said.

"It looks like the roader shot, I'm going to have to pull one of the spares from one of the tucks."

"Can I?"

"No toque nada! I will be right back" Audrey said walking away as Milo and Jason looked at the controls.

Milo then turned a few wheels as he picked up a wrench and hit it as the drill came back on.

"She lives!" Mole said.

"Nicely done" Jason said clapping as Audrey came back.

"Hey! What you do?" she asked.

"Well-" Milo said but before he could show off Jason but in.

"He knew how to fix it so he did, to save you the time of installing a new roader which would have taken at least an hour and that's if it would work, he save us an hour wait" Jason said.

"Yeah thank you very much" she said closing the hatch.

Soon after drilling to the other side they found themselves in a new area where a massive glowing lantern above them glowed and a narrow bridge lead to a new area.

"This has got to be it" Milo said reading the book.

"We'll make camp here" Rourke said.

"Why is it glowing?" Audrey asked.

"It is a natural source of resource" Mole said.

"That thing is going to keep me up all night I just know it" Vinny said.

"Quit your complain Vinny" Jason said as soon Cookie made dinner.

"Come and get it! For the appetizer Cesar salad!" he said dumping gruel and Sweet tray, "escargot!" he said adding some on Audrey tray, "and oriental fried roll!" he said putting some on Mole tray.

"Yuck!" Audrey said.

"Here you go boys!" Cookie said giving Milo, Jason and Max and tray, "put some meat on them bones!" he said dumping the gruel on their trays.

"Is there even meat in it?" Jason said pocking it with his fork.  
"Eh! I saw something blink!" Max said setting his tray away.

"Thanks it looks greasier than usual" Milo said.

"Like it well have some more!" he said putting more gruel on Milo tray.

"If I have to eat this another night I will kill myself" Jason said.

"Why do we have to be the ones to be exclude from the group?" Max asked as the three glanced at the others by camp fires.

"Because we choose Milo for company and they've been hassling the poor guy" Jason said taking a bit of the gruel and almost heaved over, "that is it! I did not learn the best French cuisine from the best chef of all of Paris just to eat this! Cookie get out of the kitchen I am taking over!" Jason yelled storming over to the kitchen.

"Oh there he goes" Max said rolling his eyes as he watched Cookie and Jason fighting over a ladle.

"Hey Milo why don't you come sit with us" Aubrey said.

"Really? You don't mind?" Milo asked.

"Nah park it here, you too Max" Aubrey said.

"Gee this is great it's an honor to be included in your-" Milo said as he sat on a whoopee cousin planted by Mole as it made the farting noise as Mole fell over laughing.

"Mole!" the other all yelled.

"Forgive me, I could not resist!" Mole said as Max whacked him in the head with his sword hilt, "ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry I could not resist" Max said rolling his eyes.

"Hey Milo don't you ever close that book?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah you must have read it a dozen times by now" Sweet said.

"I know but this just doesn't make any sense see in this passage here the shepherd has been leading up to something called the Heart of Atlantis it could be the power source the legends referred to but then it cuts off almost like there is a missing page" Milo said.

"Kid relax, we don't get paid over time" Vinny said.

"I know I know sometimes I get a little carried away but hey this is what this is all about right? Discovery, team work, adventure then unless your just in it for the money" Milo said.

"I'm not getting paid at all!" Max pouted.

"Money" Aubrey said.

"Money" Packard said.

"Money" Sweet said.

"Money" Mole said.

"I'm going to say Money" Vinny said.

"Well I guess I set myself up for that one" Milo said rubbing his neck as Sweet came up behind him.

"Something wrong with your neck?" Sweet asked.

"Yeah I must have hurt it" Milo said as Sweet grabbed his neck and turned his head left and right with two loud crack, "AH! GAH!"

"Better?" Sweet asked.

"Yeah! Hey where you learn to do that?" Milo asked.

"Main course!" Cookie said.

"Uh no!" Vinny said.

"Trying to watch my weight" Aubrey said.

"No thanks!" Max said.

"Oh don't you worry it will keep and keep and keep" Cookie said.

"Thank god I lost my sense of taste years ago" Packard said as they all dropped the gruel in the fire.

"Don't worry guys! I will save our taste buds as soon as he gives me that ladle!" Jason yelled.

"Never!" Cookie yelled.

Later that night they were all pitching up their tents as Jason noticed Milo still trying to put up his.

"Aren't you going to put up your tent?" Vinny asked.

"I did" Milo said as Vinny stepped in, "I guess I'm a little rusty at this, I haven't gone camping since the last time my grandpa took me."

"I never got to meet your grandfather, what was he like?" Aubrey asked.

"He was like a father to me really my parents died when I was a little kid and he took me in" Milo said as Jason froze as he finished unrolling his sleeping bag as Milo began to laugh.

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Just thinking, one time when I was eight we were hiking along this stream and I saw something shinning in the water, it was a genuine arrow head you'd think I found a lost civilization the way grandpa carried on about it, it wasn't until I was older that I realized that the arrow head a rock that formed into a triangular."

"That is so cute" Mole said walking off holding a teddy bear.

"Say Aubrey no offence but how did a teenager become the chief mechanic of a multimillion dollar expedition?" Milo asked.

"I took this job when my dad retired funny thing was he always wanted sons one to run his machine shop and the other to be middle weight boxing champion but he got my sister and me instead."

"So what happened to your sister?"

"She twenty four and going for the shot at the title next month anyway I'm saving up so my Papi and I can open another shop."

"Getting in your jammies Mrs. Packard?" Milo asked as the woman walked past them.

"I sleep in the nude" she said.

"Ew" Max said.

"You're going to want a pair of theses!" Sweet said tossing night masks to Max, Jason and Milo, "see sleep walks."

"Hello nightmares" Max said.

"As far as I go, I like to blow things up" Vinny said lying on his sleeping bag with his night mask on.

"Come on Vinny tell the kid the truth" Sweet said pulling on the mask and let go as it hit Vinny face.

"My family owned a flower shop we would sell roses carination's baby breath you name it one day I am making about three thousand corsages for this prom you know the one they put on their wrists and everyone comes in 'where is it?' 'it doesn't match my dress' it's a nightmare, anyway I guess there was the leak next door, this gas and then boom! No more Chinese laundry blew me right through the front window it was like a sign from god I found myself from the boom" Vinny said as they all saw Mole digging into a hole as his head light went out.

"What's Mole story?" Milo asked.

"Trust me on this one you don't want to know! Aubrey don't tell him! You shouldn't have told me but you did and now I'm telling you, you don't want to know" Sweet said.

"What about you Jason? What's your story?" Milo asked as Jason turned his back to them.

"I used live in a very faraway place one this this storm came next thing I know fire breaking out everywhere is flooding, I was five and I that day went to camp in a cave with some friends next morning found out that my whole home was gone, parents dead and I was all alone and then one day he came my Master well former master, Master Eraqus he was like a father to me thought me and my friends everything we know and thought me how to use these" Jason said summoning one of his keyblades.

"Wow how did you do that?" Milo asked.

"It just comes when I want it to then disappears went I don't need it" Jason said making it disappear, "I also learned that they also had a power to connect me to others hearts, my best friend Terra Master was worried about him and so was I the darkness in his hear was growing and we couldn't stop it so he had me step in and share my heart with his, it worked Terra darkness disputed but it was still there for Terra to keep in control my friends and I all shared the same dream but now that I already got my dream done I guess I have a new dream."

"What's that?" Max asked as Jason blushed a little.

"I want to see April again and maybe start something that I always wanted to with her" he smiled.

"Ah" Aubrey said.

"What about you Max?" Milo said.

"Ran away from home to prove to my dad that I can take care of myself only to end up on this incredible journey with Jason here" Max said.

"What will you two do after this?" Milo asked.

"Go to the next place we need to I guess" Jason yawned as Sweet blew out the lights.

Later that knight three masked people entered the camp in the middle of the night and began to search their camp as Milo awoke and stepped out his tent with a yawn as the Atlantians hid and Milo flipped on his flash light and headed out to use the bathroom holding a roll of toilet paper and a small shovel and as he was trying to get his belt lose his flashlight it the massive lantern above as it glowed and fireflies began to fly out.

They then began to buzz around Milo as he tried to swat them away as he used the shovel with the toilet paper roll to hit one as the toilet paper burst into flames.

"Whoa!" Milo yelled as the fireflies began to lite the tents on fire as he looked to see a swarm coming from the lantern.

"FIRE! FIRE!"

"Huh? Milo what the hell are you-WHOA!" Jason yelled stepping out of the tent to see the fire.

"Get some water on the fire!" Helga yelled.

"No time! Get us into those caves! Move it!" Rourke yelled.

"Blizara!" Jason yelled launching an ice spell at the swarm as the vehicles and people on foot began to run towards the cave.

"Milo jump!" Aubrey yelled as Milo, Jason and Max jumped into the back of the truck she was in a the truck behind them exploded.

The bridge then began to break after the lantern above hit the bridge as the vehicles began to fall into the dark bit below.

"AHHHHHHH!"

After all the vehicles crashed into the darkness below nothing but silence was then heard.

A.N. Please Review.


	21. Welcome to the City of Atlantis

**_Chapter Twenty: Welcome to the City of Atlantis_**

In the darkness Rourke lit a match as he looked around "Alright who's not dead sound off"

"Uh!"

"UGH!"

"OW!"

"AH!"

"Aubrey give me a damage report" Rourke turning on a head light to one of the broken vehicles.

"Now as bad as it could have been be totaled rigs two and seven but the digger looks like it will still run lucky for us we landed on something soft" Aubrey said.

"This is ash, we are standing at the base of a dormant volcano" Mole said as Helga launched a flare in the air as it travel up.

"It just keeps going" Helga said.

"Maybe that's our ticket out of here" Vinny said as they saw the flare it a sealed top.

"Maybe not" Helga said.

"The magma as solidified the bowls of the volcano, blocking the exit" Mole said.

"I got the same problem with sour crop" Packard said.

"Hold on back up! Are you saying this whole volcano could blow up at anytime?" Sweet said.

"No no no that would take an explosive force of great magnitude" Mole said as they all looked at Vinny who was making a bomb with a broken clock strapped to several sticks of dynamite.

"Maybe I should do this later huh?" Vinny said.

"You think?" Max said.

"If we could blow the top off of that thing we would have a straight shot to the surface, Mr. Thatch what do you think?" Rourke said as they didn't hear him reply and saw he was nowhere to be seen, "Mister Thatch?"

"Jason?" Max said seeing Jason was gone as well.

"Ugh!" Jason grunted as he awoke and tried to get up as he grunted when he felt a painful shot in his leg and turned around to see his leg was broken, "ah!" he yelled as he heard voice and looked over to see three people in mask looking at him and Milo who was lying in a rock out cold and speak a forging language.

"Milo!" Jason grunted as one of the mask beings approached and looked at the cut on Milo arm as the mask warrior pulled off the mask to reveal a beautiful white haired woman that looked to be in her twenties with blue with and had a strange blue tattoo on her cheek and hand a glowing blue gem on her neck.

The woman then touched the cut with her crystal and touched her hand over it as it glowed blue as she pulled her hand away leaving a glowing blue handprint as it faded away along with Milo cut as she approached Jason and pulled up his pant leg and touch the gem to his leg and pressed her hand down on it as Jason grunted as she pulled it away and Jason left his leg heal and the pain from before vanish as she smiled at Milo and Jason and pulled the mask down.

"A heart of pure light again" Jason said out loud from sensing the woman heart they then heard the digger rumbling as the three Atlatians ran.

"Hey wait!" Milo yelled as he and Jason ran after them.

"Milo wait!" Jason yelled.

"Who are you!" Milo called as they headed towards a light as they ran out of the cave and onto grass, "hey wait a minute! Who are you?!" Milo called as they saw a waterfall as the digger drove in as Milo and Jason eyes widen at the sight below as the other joined in as their eyes widen and jaws dropped as ahead of them was a massive waterfall and in the water above was a city.

"Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis!" Cookie said.

"It's beautiful!" Aubrey said.

"Milo I got to hand it to you, you really came through" Sweet said as they heard a screech as the mask Atlatians came down and surrounded them pointing their spheres at them.

"I take that back" Sweet said.

"How are they!?" Jason said summoning his two keyblades.

"Holy cats, who are these guys?" Rourke asked.

"They got to be Atlatins!" Milo said.

"What?! That's impossible" Helga said.

"I've seen this back in the Dakota they can smell fear just by looking at you so keep quite" Cookie said.

The woman then spoke as the others all just stared as she spoke a different language.

"I think it's talking to you" Mole said to Milo.

"Uh" Milo said as he began to try and speak their language as the woman pulled off her mask as she spoke a different language as Milo struggled to speak it as they spoke three languages as Milo asked if she spoke French.

"Parlez-vous français?"

"Oui monsieur" Kida said.

"They speak my language! Excusez-moi mademoiselle" Mole said as he began to whispered in her ear as her eyes widen before she punched Mole in the face.

"Oh I like her!" Sweet said.

"About time someone hit him I'm sorry it wasn't me" Audrey said as the Atlatins removed their masks to welcome their guests.

"Amazing" Jason said.

"How do they know all these languages?" Aubrey asked.

"Their language must be based on a root dialect it's just like the tower of babble" Milo said.

"Well maybe English is in there somewhere" Rourke said pushing Milo out of the way, "we are explores from the surface world we come in peace."

"Welcome to the City of Atlantis, come you must speak with my father now" Kida said taking Milo hand.

"Yikes" Jason said looking down the bridge leading to the island and saw magma down below.

'Where have I read about this? A heart of pure light I remember hearing that somewhere but where?' Jason thought.

"Whoa this place is amazing!" Max said as they reached the palace and entered the king throne room and were maze to see a massive statue with water coming from the statue behind the king throne and plant, flowers and water with oddly placed tiles in front of him as Princess Kida lead them to him.

_"Greeting your highness, I have brought the visitors"_ Kida said in Atalntian as everyone but Milo didn't understand what she said as she bowed.

_"You know the law Kida, no outsiders may see the city and live"_ King Kashekim Nedakh said as Milo bowed like Kida did as Max and Jason did the same no wanting to offend the old king.

_"Father these people may be able to help us"_ Kida said as Milo began to write in his note book.

"What are they saying?" Jason asked.

_"We do not need their help"_ King Kashekim Nedakh said.

_"But father"_ Kida said.

_"That is enough we will discuss this later."_

"This isn't looking good" Milo said.

"Your majesty on behalf of my crew may I say it is an honor to be welcomed to your city" Rourke said.

"Uh excuse me commander" Milo whispered.

"You presume much to think you are welcome here" King Kashekim Nedakh said in perfect English.

"Sir we have come a long way looking-"

"I know what you seek" the King said cutting him off, "and you will not find it here your journey has been in vain."

"We are peaceful explores men of science" Rourke said as the king chuckled.

"And yet you bring weapons" he said gesturing to the gun on Rourke side.

"Our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter."

"Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force" King Kashekim Nedakh said taking his staff and standing up, "return to your people you must leave Atlantis, at once."

"Your majesty be reasonable" Rourke said.

"Sir" Milo said.

"Not now son" Rourke said.

"Trust me on this, we better do as he says" Milo said.

"May I respectfully request that we stay one night sir that will give us time to rest, resupply and be ready to travel by morning" Rourke said.

"Very well, one night that is all" King Kashekim Nedakh said.

"Well thank you your majesty" Rourke said as hey began to leave as Milo looked back to see Kida sigh.

"Young man" King Kashekim Nedakh said, "you the one with the armor on his arm."

"Me your majesty?" Jason said pointing to himself.

"Please stay" he said as the others were escorted out as the palace doors closed, "approach."

"Is there something wrong your majesty?" Jason asked approached as he bowed.

"I was told earlier before your arrival you wield a unique weapon, the keyblade" King Kashekim Nedakh said.

"Huh!" Jason gasped as he looked up "How did you know about the keyblade your majesty?"

"I know much about the keyblade, may I see it?"

"Of course" Jason said standing as he summoned both his keyblades in both hands.

"Two, tell me why is a key bearer from another world doing here in this world? As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"I know that sir but-"

"You have violated this very law the key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin."

"That's not true!" Jason yelled raising his voice as he stood, "I know I am supposed to leave the worlds alone but, I've meet so many amazing people so far just from traveling to new worlds, I am only trying to protect the worlds from the Unversed that's been showing up in them, I would never use my keyblade to hurt anyone or to harm a world."

"Unversed? You speak of the strange creatures that appeared?"

"They're here too?" Jason said.

"Yes, a masked boy also wielding a keyblade brought those abominations here."

"That masked boy? He was here? Please your majesty if you would please allow me to handle your Unversed problem, I have the only weapon that can slay them and if I find the keyhole they should all but disappear forever" Jason said.

"The keyhole? I am sorry but we do not know where it is now, it was lost during the great destruction of out city it is lost just like the rest of the city was" King Kashekim Nedakh said.

"But it has to be still here I will find it" Jason said.

"You have one day, to find the keyhole and to destroy these Unversed as you call them."

"Thank you your majesty I will not fail you" Jason said bowing as he left as the doors opened as he stepped out as the closed behind him as Jason ran to catch up with the others.

IIIIIIII

"So had did it go?" Sweet asked.

"Well the king and his daughter don't exactly see eye to eye she seems to like us okay but the king eh I don't know I think he's hiding something" Milo said.

"Well if he's hiding something I want to know what it is" Rourke said.

"Someone needs to talk to that girl" Helga said.

"I will do it!" Mole said eagerly jumping and holding up his hand.

"Someone with good people skills" Vinny said.

"I will do it!" Mole said.

"Someone who won't scare her away" Sweet said.

"I volunteer!" Mole said.

"Someone who can speak the language" Packard said.

"For the good of the mission I will go!" Mole said.

"Someone at least this tall" Max said holding up his hand Mole tried to jump to the height.

"I can do it!"

"Good man Thatch thanks for volunteering" Rourke said.

"W-what?" Milo said as Mole burst out crying.

"Go get 'em tiger" Audrey said elbowing Milo.

"What did I miss?" Jason said seeing the crying Mole.


	22. Secrets of Atalntis

**_Chapter Twenty-One: Secrets of Atalntis_**

"What are we doing exactly?" Jason asked as he Max and Milo hid behind a pillar and saw Kida walk out the palace closing the doors behind her.

"Okay here is the plan, we won't take no for an answer we have some questions for her and we are not leaving this city until they are answered" Milo said.

"Sounds good" Jason said as they looked around the pillar to see Kida was gone.

"Where did she go?" Max asked as Kida jumped down behind them and covered Milo mouth.

"I have some questions for you and you are not leaving this city until they are answered" Kida said.

"Well I, okay" Milo said.

"Come with me" Kida said as they followed her to a private more secluded part of the city.

"Oh there is so much to ask about your world, you are a scholar are you not? Judging by your finished physic and large forehead you are suited for nothing else" Kida said to Milo.

"I think that was either a compliment or an insult" Max said.

"I'm not sure either" Jason said.

"What is your country of origin? When did the flood waters recede? How did you-"

"Wait a minute I got a few questions for you too let's do this, I'll ask one then you then me then you well you get it" Milo said.

"Very well, what is your first question?" Kida asked.

"Well okay how did you get here? I mean not you personally I mean your whole culture, how did all of this end up down here?" Milo asked.

"It is said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis, they sent a great cataclysm and banished us here, all I can remember is this sky going dark and people shouting and running and then a bright light like a star floating above the city my father said it called my mother to it, I never saw her again" Kida said.

"I'm sorry if it's any constellation I know how you fell because I lost my-wait a minute! Whoa back up what are you telling me? You remember because you were there? That's impossible because that would make you I don't know eighty-five eighty-eight hundred years old" Milo said.

"Yes" Kida said.

"So that's why they all have white" Jason said.

"Oh well hey looking good uh ahem do you have a question for me?" Milo said.

"Yes, how is it that you found your way to this place?" Kida asked.

"Well I'll tell you it wasn't easy if it wasn't for this book we never would have made it" Milo said pulling out the book and Kida took it and flipped through the pages, "okay second question legend has it that your people possess a power source of some kind-"

"You mean you can understand this?" Kida asked.

"Yes I'm a linguist that what I do that's my job, now getting back to my question-"

"This! Right here you can read this?" she said holding out the book.

"Yes, yes I can read Atlantian like you" Milo said as Kida starred at the pages, "you can't can you?"

"No one can, such knowledge has been lost to us since the maibelock" Kida said.

"Oh the great flood" Milo said.

"Show me!" she said handing back the book eagerly as Milo began to read in Atlatian as Kida began to repeat it in English, "follow the passage for another league and you will find the fifth marker."

"Yeah that's it how is my accent?" Milo asked.

"Boorish, provincial and you speak it through your nose" she said.

"Yeah got to work on that" Milo said.

"Here let me show you something" Kida said leading them to an object hidden under a large blanket.

"What is it?" Jason asked as Kida pulled it off to reveal a stone fish like vehicle.

"W-what? It looks like some short of vehicle" Milo said.

"Yes but no matter what I try it will not respond perhaps if you-" Kida said as Milo interrupted.

"Way ahead of you! Okay let's see what we got here" Milo said as they look at the directions written on a strange symbol in Ataltian.

"What it say?" Jason asked.

"Okay place crystal into slot" Milo read.

"Yes, yes I have done that" Kida said.

"Gently place your hand on the inscription pad."

"Yes."

"Did you turn the crystal on corner turn back?"

"Yes."

"While your hand was on the inscription pad?"

"Ye-no" Kida said as Milo chuckled a bit.

"Well see that was your problem right there, it's an easy thing to miss you deserve credit for even getting this far" Milo said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Awkward" Max said.

"Okay give it a try" Milo said as Kida did as told and place the crystal in the slot and her hand on the pad as she turned the crystal as they heard a hum as the pad glowed blue as parts of the vehicle glowed blue as it began to float off the ground as they backed away.

"Ne ya loct noca" Kida said.

"Yeah you got that right" Milo said.

"Wish we knew what that meant" Jason said as they approached the vehicle.

"This is great! With this thing I could see the city in no time at all!" Milo said.

"Yeah this would make traveling easier" Max said.

"I wonder how fast it goes?" Milo said touching the blue panel with one finger as it took off fast and began to bounce off the walls around them as they all it the ground as it flew over them then crash as Kida, Max and Jason all glared at Milo.

"That is how fast it can go" Jason said.

"So who's hungry?" Milo asked nervously.

Later that day they were climbing up a massive statue with wind blowing.

"By the way we were never properly introduce my name Milo."

"I am Jason."

"Max!"

"My name is Kidagakash."

"Ki-Kinagsmlge...uh hey do you have a nickname?" Milo asked.

"Kida" she said.

"Princess Kida hmm that works" Jason said as they reached the top.

"Okay Kida, I can remember that" Milo said as they looked around as the wondrous site of Atlantis as Milo looked like he was about to cry.

"What is wrong?" Kida asked.

"Oh! Uh it's nothing just got something in my eye" Milo said quickly removing the tears, "you know my grandpa used to tell me stories about this place as far back as I can remember I just wish he could be standing here with me" Milo said.

"Oh man, finding that keyhole in all this won't be easy" Jason said.

Later that day the four went to the fishing docks as Kida gave them a grand tour as one of the fishermen tossed them a very large crawfish as Milo tried to dodge it's pinchers as Kida grabbed the head and bit down on it as the crawfish flinched then died as Kida put it in Milo bag.

"Tell me more about your companions your physician he is called Cookie?" Kida said.

"No that is Sweet" Milo said.

"What is?" Kida said.

"The doctor he's Sweet" Milo said.

"Oh he is kindly" Kida said.

"No no no that is his name" Milo said.

"His name is Kindly?"

"No it's Sweet but he's kindly too."

"So all your doctors are sweet and kindly?"

"No-well I guess some are but that's not a requirement, you're missing the point!"

"You are confusing me" Kida said as they all meet with the others for dinner as Jason, Max and Milo tried to figure out how to use the Atlatian utensils.

"Cookies are sweet but yours is not, Sweet is kindly but that is not his name, Audrey is sweet but she is not your doctor and the little digging animal you called Mole, he is your pet?" Kida said.

"Close enough" Milo said.

"Is this thing even safe to eat?" Jason asked pulling out a still alive small green animal with many eyes.

"Don't forget to eat off the head" Sweet said biting the head off the little animals, "that's where all the nutrients are."

"Max how did we end up from eating a five star Paris meal each night to trying to figure out what we're eating?" Jason said eating one of the many foods.

"I have no idea but that multi eye thing is not so bad" Max said biting off the head.

Later that night they were collecting the fireflies with a lantern.

"You know Kida the most we hoped to find was some crumbling buildings maybe some broken pottery but instead we find a living thriving society" Milo said as the bug moved up his arm, "you know these guys are kind of cute when they are not formed into a fiery column of death."

"We are not thriving, true our people live but our culture is dying we are like stone the ocean beats against with each passing year a little more of us is worn away" Kida said.

"I wish there was something I can do" Milo said.

"I have brought you three to this place to ask you for your help, there is a mural here with writings all around the pictures" Kida said as Milo took the lantern.

"Well you came to the right guy" Milo said stabbing it into the ground by a broken pillar with some writing, "okay let me see let's start with this column right here" he said as he glance at Kida as his eyes widen as Jason and Max looked over as their eyes widen as well.

"Oh my" Jason blushed.

"Uh Kida uh ha ha what are you doing?" Milo asked as they saw her in the water and toss her skirt to the shore.

"You do swim do you not?" she asked.

"Oh I swim pretty girl p-pretty good! Pretty good! Swim good I swim pretty good" Milo stuttered.

"Good it is a fair distance where we are going" Kida said as Milo pulled off his shirt and shorts and was left in his boxers as Jason and Max followed leaving on boxers while Jason kept on his armor on his arm.

"You are talking to the belly flop champion at Camp Geronimo" Milo said getting into the water as his boxers inflated with air as Kida giggled as Milo deflated it with a big blush.

"Come on were wasting time" Milo said diving under as Kida, Jason and Max waited as Milo came back up.

"Why don't you lead the way because I have no idea where we are going" Milo said.

Kida then took a deep breath and dived in as they all took deep breathes and dived under after her as they swam and followed Kida glowing crystal as their light swimming in the dark underwater ruins of the city as they swam into an underwater pocked in the ruins of an old building as they took in much need air.

"Are you alright?" Kida asked.

"Well I didn't drown" Milo said.

"I'm good" Jason said.

"Good, follow me!" Kida said taking a deep breath and diving back under as they followed after her as they reached the large mural as Kida crystal glowed on it as Milo approached and began to read it as Milo pointed back up as they swam back into the air pocket.

"It's amazing! A complete history of Atlantis! It's just like Prado described it I mean he was off on a few details" Milo said.

"The light I saw, the star in the middle of city what does the writing say about that?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, but were going to find out" Milo said.

"While you're at it see if it mentions anything about the keyhole" Jason said.

"Come on" Milo said as they dived back to the mural as they looked at the light in the middle of the mural as Jason eyes widen to see a keyhole on the star.

'The keyhole is that light!' Jason thought as they all swam back up.

"The heart of Atlantis!" Milo said.

"What?" Kida said.

"It is the heart of Atlantis! That's what the shepherd was talking about it isn't a star its some kind of crystal like these!" Milo said holding up her crystal, "don't you get it? The power source I've been looking for the bright light you remember they're the same thing!"

"It cannot be" Kida said.

"It's keeping all of these things you, all of Atlantis alive!" Milo said.

"Then where is it now?" Kida asked.

"I don't know, you'd think something as important would have been in the journal...unless the missing page" Milo said.

"The Heart of Atlantis also has the power to reveal this place keyhole, we need to find that page!" Jason said.

"And find the Heart we only got a few hours left before our twenty-four hours are up" Max said.

A.N. Please Review.


	23. The Heart of Atlantis

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: The Heart of Atlantis_**

Later that night Milo gasped as he rose out of the water back where they left their clothes as Max and Jason joined him as they saw a boot and glance up to see Rourke and behind them the rest of the expedition crew all holding guns.

"Have a nice swim?" Rourke asked.

"Hey guys what's going on? What's with all the guns? Guys" Milo said.

"Oh you got to be kidding me, they're all the bad guys!" Jason growled.

"I'm such an idiot!" Milo said hitting his fist on the ground, "this is just another treasure hunt for you! You're after the crystal!"

"Oh you mean this?" Rourke said pulling out the missing page from his boot and held it out to them.

"The Heart of Atlantis" Milo said.

"Yeah about that I would have told you sooner but it was strictly on a need to know biases well now you know I had to be sure you were one of us, welcome to the club son" Rourke said.

"I'm no mercenary!" Milo said.

"Not interested!" Jason growled as Kida rose up out of the water as one of the masked men yanked her out by her hair.

"AH!"

"Kida!" Jason yelled about to help like Milo and Max but guns ended up being pointed at them.

Kida then threw the man over her shoulder and into the water as she slammed her knee into another gut and grabbed his sun to hit another across the jaw as she shoved the over one down and pulled out a knife as her knife was shot out of her hand by Rourke as two guards grabbed her arms but not before she delivered a hard kick to the man on the ground nads.

"Mercenary? I prefer the term adventure capitalist besides you're the one who got us here you're the one who lead us to the treasure chest" Rourke said.

"You don't know what your tampering with Rourke!" Milo said as he and the others got out of the water.

"What's to know, it's big it's shinny it's going to make us all rich" Rourke said.

"You think it's some kind of a diamond I thought it was some kind of a battery but were both wrong! It's their life-force! That crystal is the only thing keeping these people alive! You take that away they die!" Milo said.

"Well that changes thing" Rourke said as Helga took the page, "Helga what do you think?"

"Knowing that I'd double the price" Helga said.

"I was thinking triple" Rourke said.

"You son of a-" Jason growled as a gun got pointed at him.

"Rourke don't do this!" Milo said.

"Academics, you never want to get your hands dirty think about it if you gave back every stolen artifact from a museum you'd be left with an empty building were just providing a necessary service to the archeological community" Rourke said.

"Not interested!" Milo said.

"This is people's lives were talking about not some damn artifact!" Jason growled.

"Got to admit I'm disappointed you're an idealist just like your grandfather, do yourself a favor Milo don't be like him for once do the smart thing" Rourke said as Jason, Milo and Max glared at him, "I hate it when negotiations go sour" he said snapping his fingers as Kida was shoved to the ground and a gun pointed at her as the three growled.

"Let's try this again" Rourke said holding out the page.

Later that night the door the throne room was blown up as Jason and Max had their hand tied behind their backs like Kida.

"Knock knock" Rourke said.

"Room service!" Cookie said as the two guards looked ready to fight.

"Tell them to drop their weapons now!" Helga said to the king and pointed her gun at Kida as King Kashekim Nedakh made the order as the gaurds dropped their spheres, "spread out! Search everywhere!" Helga yelled as the team began to tear the place up as Jason and Max could only watch.

"I am so sorry my king" Jason said.

"You're not applying yourself son there's got to be something!" Rourke said to Milo.

"Well there isn't! It just says the Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king" Milo said as Rourke pushed him over.

"Well then maybe old king coal here can help us fill in the blanks! How about it chief? Where's the crystal chamber?" Rourke said as he and two masked men surrounded the King.

"You will destroy yourselves" King Kashekim Nedakh said.

"Maybe I'm not being clear" Rourke said as he punched the king in the gut as Kida, Jason and Max all gasped.

"Bastard!" Jason growled as Kida swore in Atlantian.

"Rourke this was not apart of the plan!" Sweet said checking the king.

"Plans change doc I suggest you put a Band-Aid on that bleeding heart of yours it doesn't suit a mercenary" Rourke said sitting in the king throne, "well as usual alomancy has failed us I'm going to count to ten and you're going to tell me where the crystal is, one" he said taking the safety off the gun, "two, nine te-" he said as he looked at the tiles in the water and looked at the book and saw they were the same symbol, "the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king, this is it! Were in!" he said stepping into the water.

"Rourke for the last time you got to listen to me you don't have the slightest idea what this power is capable off!" Milo yelled.

"True but I can think of a few countries who'd pay anything to find out" Helga said as they reach the center of the water where Rourke stepped on a pressure plate as it began to sink below.

"Hurry get on!" Rourke said pulling Milo, Jason and Max on as Helga and Kida got on as it moved down into a large chamber.

In the chamber their eyes widen to see floating up in the middle of the room was massive stone faces of all sizes floating and slowly moving around the massive crystal in the center.

"Jackpot" Rourke said.

"What are those stone faces floating around it?" Jason asked as Kida gasped.

"The kings of our past" she said with tears in her eyes as she fell to the floor and began to pray in Atlatian.

"Thatch tell her to wrap it up we got a schedule to meet" Rourke said as Milo glared at him as he approached Kida.

"Uh Kida, I'm sorry" Milo said helping her up while Rourke approached the water as he kicked a small rock into the water as the crystal above glowed red with the Kings Stone faces.

"Come on let's get this over with I don't like this place" Helga said.

"What is it doing Milo?" Jason asked.

"Alright Thatch what's next?" Rourke asked.

"Okay there's a giant crystal hovering a hundred a fifty feet about our heads at a bottomless pit of water" Milo began while Jason watched a blue light form over Kida as her crystal floated up and glowed as her eyes glowed while Milo and Rourke argued and Jason and Max stared at Kida.

"Uh Milo?" Jason said.

"Now move it!" Rourke said.

"I don't know how to move it I don't even know what's holding it up there!" Milo said as Kida walked past them as they glanced at her as she walked with the blue light.

"Talk to me Thatch what's happening" Rourke said.

"Look all it says here that the crystal is alive somehow I don't know how to explain it it's their deity their power source" Milo said.

"Speak English professor" Rourke said.

"It's a part of them their apart of it! I'm doing the best I can here!"

"Well do better!"

"Why don't you translate and I wave the gun around!"

_"All will be well, Milo Thatch be not afraid"_ Kida said in Atlantian and in time with several other voices.

"What did she say?" Rourke asked.

"I don't know I didn't catch it" Milo lied.

Their eyes then widen as Kida began to walk on the water and under the heart as the Stone Faces moved apart and the moving blue lights and moved onto Kida as she glowed and began to float up to the crystal.

"The Princess of Heart and the Heart of Atlantis" Jason said as his eyes widen.

'Now I remember! The Seven purists of Hearts! The Seven princess of Heart! Master Xehanort mentioned it!' Jason thought.

Kida then went into the crystal as all the stone faces began to spin fast as the light grew the massive crystal formed into Kida as they saw her body was completely crystalized as the stone faces slowed down as she floated down and touched the water as Milo was about to go to her but Rourke stopped him.

"Hold your horses lover boy" Rourke said.

"She turned into the Heart of Atlantis" Jason said.

"Kida?" Milo said as she opened her glowing eyes and began to walk towards them as all the Kings stone faces began to fall and hit the water as she began to walk towards them as Rourke began to reach out.

"Nah don't! Don't touch her!" Milo warned.

"Kida" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	24. The Power to Save Atlantis

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Power to Save Atlantis _**

Later that day they watched as Kida was packed away in a metal container as Audrey stood on top of it tightening the screws as she looked away from Milo, Jason and Max glares as they watched the window turn to a crystal and they could no longer see Kida.

"So I guess this is how it ends huh? Fine you win your whipping out an entire civilization but hey you'll be rich, congratulations Audrey I guess you and your dad will be able to open up that second garage after all and Vinny you can start a whole chain of flower shops I'm sure your family will be very proud but that's what it's all about right? Money" Milo said bitterly.

"Get off your soapbox Thatch, you've read Darwin it's called natural selection were just helping it along" Rourke said.

"Commander! Were ready!" Helga yelled.

"Yeah give me a minute I know I'm forgetting something, I got the cargo, the crystal, crew oh yeah!" he said punching Milo as the Atlatians around them gasped as a picture fell from Milo bag and the glass broke on the ground.

"Milo!" Jason yelled.

"Look at it this way son, you're the man who discovered Atlantis and now your part of the exhibit!" Rourke said stepping on Milo picture.

"You just wait Rourke you'll get yours!" Jason growled as Milo pulled the picture from the glass and broken frame and Max and Jason looked at the picture of kid Milo with his grandfather.

"Let's move people" Rourke said.

"That was an order not a suggestion lets go!" Helga yelled.

Audrey then kicked open her door as she walked out and walked over to Milo and helped him up as she glared at her friends as Vinny stood by them and began to untie Jason as Cookie, Mole, Sweet and Packard joined.

"We're all going to die" Packard said.

"Oh you can't be serious" Rourke said.

"This is wrong and you know it!" Audrey yelled.

"Were this close to our biggest payday ever and you pick now of all times to grow a consciences" Rourke said.

"We've done a lot of things were not proud of, robbing graves, plundering a tomb, double parking but nobody got hurt well maybe somebody got hurt but nobody we knew" Vinny said.

"If that's that way you want it fine more for me" Rourke said as the two trucks drove off with men in the pack pointing gun and ready to fire if anyone followed as they moved across the bridge and the crystals on all the Atlantians began to die out.

"We can't let him do this!" Milo yelled running after them as Vinny stopped him.

"Wait a sec!" Vinny said as the trucks made it to the other side and they blew up the bridge behind them, "okay now you can go."

"With what!" Jason yelled.

"Milo! You better get up here!" Sweet yelled from the palace.

"The king!" Jason yelled as he Max and Milo ran up and made their way into the palace to see Sweet looking over the king.

"How's he doing?" Milo asked.

"Not good I'm afraid, internal bleeding there's nothing more I can do" Sweet said.

"What a nightmare and I brought it here" Milo said.

"Now don't go beating yourself up he's been after that crystal since Iceland" Sweet said.

"The crystal! Sweet that's it! These, these crystals they have some sort of healing energy I've seen it work" Milo said.

"No, where is my daughter?" King Kashekim Nedakh asked.

"She eh uh" Milo said.

"She has been chosen like her mother before her."

"What?"

"In times of danger the crystal would choose a host, one of royal blood to protect itself and it's people it will except no other."

"Wait a minute, choose? So this thing is alive?" Milo said.

"In a way, the crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all who came before us, in return it provides power one should ever need protection, as it grew it developed a consciousness of its own in my arrogance I sought to use it as a weapon of war but it power proved too great to control, it overwhelmed us and lead to our destruction."

"That's why you hid it beneath the city to keep history from repeating itself" Milo said.

"And to keep Kida from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to Kida?" Milo asked.

"If she remains bonded to the crystal she could be lost to it forever, the love of my daughter is all I have left my burden would have become hers when the time was right" he said removing his crystal, "but now it falls to you" he said holding it out to Milo.

"Me?" Milo said taking it.

"Return the crystal, save Atlantis, save my daughter" he said as his hand fell and died in front of them as Jason looked away.

"So what's it going to be?" Sweet asked.

"Excuse me?" Milo said.

"I'll follow you in and I'll follow you out it's your decision" Sweet said.

"Oh my decision! Oh I think we've seen how effective my decision have been! Let's recap, I lead a band of blundering vandals to the greatest archeological find in reported history just enabling the kidnap and murder of a royal family! Not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man to the hands of a mercenary nut case who's probably going to sell it to the Kiers! HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING OUT!" Milo yelled.

"Well you did set the camp on fire and drop us in that big hole" Sweet said.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"Sweet! You're not helping!" Jason growled.

"Well of course it's been my experience to hit bottom, the only place to go is up" Sweet said.

"Who told you that?"

"A fella by the name of Thaddeus Thatch" Sweet said as Milo looked at the crystal in his hand.

"Were behind you all the way Milo just tell us that needs to be done" Jason said as Milo walked out of the throne room as they followed.

"Where are you going?" Audrey asked.

"I'm going after Rourke" Milo said.

"Milo that's crazy!" Audrey said.

"I didn't say it was the smart thing but it is the right thing" Milo said heading down the stairs.

"Come on we better make sure he doesn't hurt himself" Audrey said as they saw Milo climbing onto one of the Atlantian vehicles, "Milo what do you think your doing?"

"Just follow my lead!" Milo said turning on the vehicle as it floated off the ground.

"Well I'm impressed" Packard said.

"It's simple all you got to do-" Milo said as Audrey climbed on.

"Yeah yeah shut up we get it" Audrey said touching the glowing pad as it backed up and crashed into a wall.

"Gently! Just gently" Milo said.

"Hey Milo you got something sporty like a tuna?" Vinny asked.

"How is this done?" a Atlantian guard asked.

"All you have to do is use the crystals, Kida showed me" Milo said running onto another vehicle and showing them how it is done, "corner turn right, corner turn back, keep your hand on the pad" Milo said.

"I already got my ride!" Jason said throwing both his keyblades as his keyblade glider flew in as he jumped on with Max as all their friends began to active all the nearby Atlatian vehicles.

"Alright this is it! We're going to rescue the princess! We're going to save Atlantis or were going to die trying! Now let's do it!" Milo yelled leading the way as all the vehicles followed.

In the cave where the volcano was Rourke men shot a rocket that hit the top of the seal to their exit and large rocks began to fall as a light shined down.

"I love it when I win!" Rourke said.

Outside Milo lead his friends past the water walls and over the sea of magma and into the cave while a hot air balloon was created and in the process of being inflated.

"Okay here's the plan! We're going to come in low and fast and take them by surprise!" Milo yelled.

"Well I got news for you Milo Rourke he's never surprised and he's got a lot of guns!" Audrey said.

"Great! Well do you have any suggestion!" Milo yelled.

"Yeah don't get shot!" Vinny yelled.

As Rourke was loading the box with Kida in it to the balloon he spotted the army of Atlatian vehicles coming their way.

"There they are!" Milo yelled.

"We got company!" Rourke yelled as guns began to get fired and the vehicles began to spin around as the Atlatian guards fired arrows as soon airplanes got into the air fight.

"Holy smokes! You told me he only had guns!" Milo yelled.

"I said that he was never surprised!" Audrey yelled.

Upon being shot at Vinny accidently hit a part of the vehicle that shot a blast of blue electricity and blew up two trucks.

"Okay now things are getting good!" Vinny said as the others who saw now knew how to work the blaster.

"Vinny heads up! We can't let them reach the top of that shaft!" Milo yelled.

"Were right behind you Milo!" Jason yelled.

"New plan! Vinny you and I will be decoys! Audrey Sweet! Fly underneath that thing and cut it lose!" Milo yelled.

"On it!" Sweet yelled.

"We got company!" Jason yelled as Unversed that looked like massive birds began to fly in as Jason used the attack option in his Keyblade glider to take them out.

By the box where Kida was held in Audrey was trying to cut the chain with a medical saw.

"I thought you said this thing could cut through a teamer in twenty eight seconds!" she yelled.

"Less talk more saw!" Sweet yelled.

Milo then flew in and took out one of the tree balloon as he held onto the large balloon as the balloon began to go down.

"Were losoing altitude! Lighten the load!" Rourke yelled as Helga tossed a large barrel.

"That's it! Unless someone wants to jump!" Helga said.

"Ladies first" Rourke said pushing her off as she grabbed onto a rail and swung back up kicking Rourke in the face.

"You said we were in this together!" she yelled kicking him in the face again, "you promised me a percentage!" she yelled a he caught her foot.

"Next time get it in writing!" he yelled flipping her over and to the ground below.

"ROURKE!" She yelled as she fell.

"Nothing personal!" Rourke said as Milo was directly above him as Jason and Max began to fly in as Milo swung down and kicked Rourke over as they fell down and hit the second level.

"Milo were coming!" Jason yelled.

"Well I got to hand it you, you're a bigger pain in the neck then I ever thought possible!" he yelled as Milo tried to punch him but Rourke punched him in the face and kicked him onto the rail as It broke and Milo hung for dear life, "I consider myself a well temper man and it takes a lot to get under my skin well congratulations you just won the solid gold cupidoll!"

"And you won the grand prize!" Jason yelled jumping down as he swung around a rail and kicked

Rourke in the face as Max jumped down as they climbed down to the chains holding the box where Kida was while down below Helga grunted as she pulled out a flare gun and pointed it to the balloon.

"Nothing personal!" she grunted firing the flare as it hit the balloon as it burst into flames as Rourke broke a glass box and pulled out an ax as he began to climb down with a wicked smile and darkness flowing of him.

"Milo look out!" Jason yelled as they dodged his ax swing.

"Tired Mr. Thatch? That's a darn shame!" Rourke yelled swinging the ax as it broke the crystal glass as Milo pulled out a glowing glass shared, "because I'm just getting warmed up!" he yelled grabbing Milo neck and pulling him up as Milo cut Rourke arm with the glass as Rourke yelled as Milo, Jason and Max began to climb back up to the walk pad above as Rourke growled then his eyes widen to see his arm getting covered in the blue crystal with rain glowing vains as his whole body got engulfed in it, his eyes turning yellow and his mouth left open with red bolts of electricity as Milo and the others watched from the pad above at the frozen Rourke as they let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank heaven!" Milo said.

"RARRR!" they heard the Rourke monster roar as it combed onto the pad.

"Milo you break the chain! We'll handle him!" Jason yelled.

(Battle theme song Vim and Vigor begins now!)

"RAAAER!" Rourke roared as Jason and Max summoned their weapons.

"Heya! Ha! Rar! Take this!" Jason yelled hitting Rourke with several strike.

"GR! AH! RAR!" Rourke hissed as he shot gem shards at them.

"Yeah! Ha! Ya! Like that!" Max yelled making an attack as Rourke backhanded them away.

"Together!" Jason yelled forming the Trinity Limit as hollow images of Terra, Aqua and Ven appeared around the circle of light.

"Light!" they all yelled touching their keyblades to the light as Rourke roared then wobbled a bit stunned from the attack.

"YA!" Jason yelled knocking Rourke over the rail and into the spinning fan below as the fast moving fan shattered Rourke into million pieces as the balloon exploded and sent the container rolling to the ground with Milo, Jason and Max crashing next to it as they saw the large fire ball coming at them.

"Oh great!" Milo yelled.

"Move!" Jason yelled as they all pushed on the box and rolled it down as they quickly jumped away as the fireball crash and explode as their friends flew in as they felt the ground shaking as the ground began to crack and magma began to rise.

"The volcano! She awakes!" Mole yelled.

"Hey I had nothing to do with it!" Vinny said.

"This is not a good place to be!" Cookie said.

"Wait we have to get her back or the whole city will die!" Milo yelled.

"And if we don't get out of here we'll die!" Audrey yelled as they took a chain attached it to Kida box and onto one of the vehicles.

"Just do it!" Milo yelled as they hopped on and flew off and the chain broke as they all looked back as Milo and Jason jumped down with the chain.

"Milo no!" Audrey yelled.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Jason yelled as they ran and tied the chain around the metal box.

"Go!" Milo yelled as they held onto the box and began to fly with a sea of lava chasing after them as they flew out of the cave and into the city as they set the box down as the volcano was about to explode.

"Milo! Mole said the wall going to blow!" Sweet yelled.

"I got this!" Jason yelled as he and Milo shoved a sphere into the box and pulled against it and broke it open as the box broke apart and spun around Kida as the ground symbols began to glow as the whole city began to glow as the ground began to crack as the stone faces of the kings flew out as Kida flew up with them spinning around her fact in the sky creating a fast moving blue spiral as it shot out a beam that hit a massive statue in the water as a giant guardian rose out of the water as move blue lights awoke more guardians as their shadows loomed over the city as they all moved to the end of the city and clapped their hands creating a massive shield around the city as the magma came flooding in and covered the shield as the blue light harden the magma into a solid hard black crust as blue lights began to emerge out of cracks the formed in the giant black crust ball before breaking off the shield and into the sea of magma around the city.

Water then hit the magma creating the steam covering the city as Milo and the other looked up at the clouds above where a single light was coming out of it as Kida floated down in her normal state as Milo ran to her and caught her as the light died out.

"Princess!" Jason said approaching as Kida blinked her eyes and looked up at Milo.

"Milo?" she said as they smiled then she looked at her hand and in it was a bracelet she had as a child as she held it tight and hugged Milo as he returned the hug as Milo and the others all saw a wonderful sight as Milo had her look as Kida smiled to see the city emerging from the steam as she took Milo hand.

"Huh?" Kida said as her crystal glowed and shot out a small beam to the giant crystal above with the slowly spinning Kings faces as every crystal on every citizen in the kingdom light flew up and all hit the giant crystal as the giant crstyal glowed and shot down a beam of light hitting the symbol in the center of the city that was on the book as Jason and everyone around saw the keyhole form.

"Jason!" Max yelled.

"Yeah I know!" Jason said summing one of his keyblades and pointed it as it glowed and shot out the beam of light and hit the keyhole as it glowed and they were all engulfed by the beam of light.

"The very next day gold and treasure was back away into a giant Atlatian Norwell ship as everyone made their last goodbyes.

"Atlantis will honor your names forever I only wish there was more we can do for you" Kida said putting on the last crystal on Vinny as Jason and Max held the crystal in their hands.

"Eh thanks anyway but I think we're good" he said looking at the pile of treasure being loaded onto the ship.

"They'll take you as far as the surface" Milo said.

"Were really going to miss you Milo" Audrey said.

"You know, I am going to reopen the flower shop and I am going to think of you guys every single day Monday through Friday nine to five, Saturday till two Sunday I better take Sunday of probably and maybe I'll go in for a couple of hours but August I'm going to take August off" Vinny said.

"Goodbye Vinny" Jason smiled.

"I aint so good with speakafin but I want you to have this" Cooki said handing Milo, Jason and Max big cup of the yellow goo "it's tha bacon grease from the whole trip."

"Eh Cookie I..." Milo began as Cookie walked away as Audrey kissed Milo cheek.

"Ah ha two for fliching" she said playfully punching his arm, "see you Milo, Jason, Max."

"Eh boys!" Mole said appearing in front of them with flys all around him with his arms opened for a hug.

"Eh" Jason said.

"Oh! Mole wow! Well goodbye Mole" Milo said patting him on the head.

"Are you sure you want to stay? There's a boreal welcome for the man who discovered Atlantis" Sweet said.

"Nah I don't think the world needs another hero besides I here there is an opening down here for an expert in gibberish" Milo said.

"You take good care of yourself Milo Thatch, you too Jason and Max" Sweet said.

"Yeah you too Sweet" Milo said.

"Come here!" Sweet said pulling the three into a real strong bear hug as the three gasped and something cracked.

"Uh Sweet before you go?" Milo said.

"No problem!" Sweet said cracking his neck.

"Thanks."

"Oh you're getting a bill" Sweet said.

"Can we go home now?" Packard said.

"Come on yall! Lets get one last shot in front of the fish!" Sweet said as they all got together around the treasure for a group shot.

"Say Yack!"a man at the camera said.

"Yack!" they all yelled as the photo was taken only later to be discovered to be angled wrong and was cut off but that won't be discovered till they were developed.

Soon Jason and Max were back in the lane s between as Max sat in his Gummi ship looked at the crystal.

"These things are so cool! My dad will never believe this journey" Max said.

"Agreed, my friends will be so jealous!" Jason smiled.

"Where to now?" Max asked.

"Don't know, we got many more worlds to choose from!" Jason smiled.

"Let's go then! I am so ready!" Max smiled.

A.N. Please Review and tell me what Disney world they will see next! Your choices are Treasure Planet, Monsters Inc., A Bugs Life, The Incredibles, The Rescuers, Brave, Princess and the Frog, Pocahontas, Meet the Robinsons, Wall-E, Brother Bear, Rapunzel, the Jungle Book and Gargoyles so review for our next world!


	25. The Search for Treasure Planet!

**_Chapter Twenty-Four: The Search for Treasure Planet!_**

"Where exactly are we going next?" Max asked as they flew through the lanes between.

"Don't know" Jason said as he looked and spotted something ahead as his eyes widen.

"Is that a...?" Max asked as a flying sail ship flew past them as it headed towards a crescent shaped Space Port where they saw more ships flying towards it.

"I thought traveling between worlds was impossible for other worlds?" Max said.

"I guess someone found a way, let's check it out!" Jason said as they flew towards the Space Port.

Upon landing Jason and Max looked around in amazement at the many ships flying above and the many buildings on the Space Port.

"Whoa check that ship out!" Jason yelled as they ran towards a ship as he looked at the side.

"The R.L.S Legacy, cool name!" Jason said.

"Jason!" Max said as they saw several Unversed climb onto the ship.

(Battle theme begins now! Search **_Kingdom Hearts II OST: Desire for All That Is Lost (Extended)_** and enjoy the fight)

"Here too! Come on!" Jason yelled as they ran up the ramp where cargo was being loaded and ran onto the deck and looked all around for the Unversed.

"Be gone you creatures!" they heard a man yelled as they looked up to see a red coat alien swing his sword at the Unversed.

"Thundara!" Jason yelled taking out the Unversed as he and Max looked around at all the Unversed that began to surrounded them.

"Ya!" Max yelled as they began to attack all the Unversed.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled taking several out.

"Ya! Ha! Ha! Like that!" Max yelled taking out his own set of enemies.

"Aerora!" Jason yelled using the wind spell and sent the remaining Unversed flying in all directions as he spotted a Summing stone and slide under a large Unversed and grabbed it as he held it to his heart as it glowed then spun both his keyblades in the air as a light formed then spun to the ground where a bunny with just pants emerged.

"I'm ready!" Oswald yelled as he and Jason high fived.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled attacking with Oswald joining in.

"Ha! Hiya! Whoa!" Oswald yelled using kick attacks on the Unversed, "Jason!"

"Ready!" Jason yelled as Oswald held out a controller and pressed the big red buttons and fireworks flew in all directions hitting all the remaining Unversed.

"Bye bye!" Oswald said disappearing.

"Whew" Max said putting away his sword.

"You two, what are your names?" Mr. Arrow asked as he approached them.

"Oh I'm Jason and this is Max."

"How is it you were able to destroy those things and our weapons had no effect on them?" he asked.

"Our weapons are the only thing that can destroy them sir" Jason said.

"I see" Mr. Arrow said thinking.

"This is so cool!" they heard a boy around Jason age said as he stepped onto the ship and bumped into a slug like alien, "oh sorry!" he said as the alien made raspberry sounds and looked mad as a dog alien in a funny suit approached.

"Allow me to handle this" Dr. Delbert Doppler said as he made several raspberry sounds and used his armpit to make several of those sounds as the slug thing made a laugh sound, "I am fluent in Floccula two years of it in high school."

"Floccula cool" Jim said as they approached Mr. Arrow.

"Would you two-" Mr. Arrow began as Delbert approached.

"Good morning Captain! Everything shipshape?" Delbert asked.

"Shaped it is sir but I'm not the captain, the captain aloft" Mr. Arrow said gesturing up as they all locked up to see a cat alien swing down on a rope then spin down and landed perfectly on her two legs.

"Mr. Arrow I checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's spot on do you get nothing wrong?" Captain Amelia said.

"You flatter me captain" Mr. Arrow said as she approached Jason and Max.

"You two, would you be interested in joining us we've had a problem with these beast and I could use you two to aid us on our journey" Captain Amelia said.

"We'd be honor uh Captain" Jason said as she turned to Delbert.

"Ah Dr. Doppler I presume" she said.

"Uh yes I uh."

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked knocking on his helmet.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" he growled trying to pull the helmet off.

"Excuse me doctor this one works so much better when it's right way up" she said turning a device on the suit chest, "and plugged in!" she said plugging it into a plug on his bag, "lovely there you go."

"Do you mind?! I can manage my own plugging" he said unplugging it and holding it out.

"I am Captain Amelia had a few run in with the armada nasty businesses but I won't bore you with my scars, you've met my first officer Mr. Arrow sterling, tough, strong, dependable and ture."

"Please, Captain."

"Oh shut up Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it."

"Okay I guess I'm Jason and this is my friend Max."

"Jim Hawkins and that is Delbert" the teen said shaking Jason hand.

"Excuse me, I'd hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins, Jim you see is the boy who found the treasure-" he began but Amelia stopped him from finishing by covering his snout.

"Stop that please!" she said as she glanced around at the crew, "I'd like a word with you in my State Room."

Later she lead them to her room as she locked the door behind her as Jason, Max, Jim and Delbert stood in the room with her.

"Doctor to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrate a level ineptitude the board of the imbecilic and I mean that in a very carrying way" Amelia said.

"Treasure?" Jason said.

"Imbecilic did you say! Foolishness I've gotten!" Delbert said.

"May I see the map please" she said holding out her hand.

"Here" Jim said pulling the gold ball from his pocket and tossed it to her as she caught it and examined it.

"That's a map?" Max said.

"Hmm, fascinating" she said approaching a cabinet.

"You two what are your last names?" she asked.

"Oh my last name is Goof uh Captain" Max said.

"Everhart" Jason said.

"Mr. Hawking, Mr. Everhart and Mr. Goof" she began as she giggled a bit at Max last name, "in the future you are to address me as Captain or Ma'am is that clear?" she said putting the map in a box and closing the cabinet.

"Ugh" Jim said rolling his eyes.

"Uh yes Captain" Jason and Max both said.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia said.

"Yes Ma'am" Jim said.

"That will do" Amelia said locking the cabinet.

"Gentlemen this must be kept under lock and key when not in use and Doctor again with the grossest possible respect, zip your howling screamer!"

"Captain I assure you!-"

"Let me make this as clear and monosyllabic as possible" she said sitting at her desk, "I don't much care for this crew you hired they're, how did I described them earlier? I said something rather good this morning before coffee" she asked Mr. Arrow.

"A ludicrous pass of sniveling garrotes ma'am."

"There you go! Poetry" she said to Delbert.

"Now see here!-"

"Now Doctor I would love to chat, tea, cake the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you got your outfit to buff up."

"I like her" Jason said.

"Mr. Arrow please escort these here neuritis to the galley straight away, Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Goof and Mr. Everhart will be working for our cook Mr. Silver."

"What? The cook?" Jim said.

"That's fine with us ma'am Max and I took some lessons with a five star chef" Jason said.

"I look forward to it" Amelia said as they all left the room with Mr. Arrow and headed to the galley.

"That woman! That feline! Who do she think is working for whom!" Delbert ranted on.

"It's my map and she got me busting tables!" Jim said.

"I will not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There is no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" Mr. Arrow said as they heard whistling as they spotted someone by a counter.

"Mr. Silver!" Mr. Arrow said.

"Why Mr. Arrow sir, bringing in such fine looking distinguished gents to grace my humble galley, had I known I would have tucked in me sir" he said as they all noticed the large mechanical arm he had, metal peg leg and single robotic eye.

"A cyborg" Jim whispered.

"A cyborg?" Jason repeated.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage" Mr. Arrow said.

"Love the outfit doctor" Mr. Silver said as a red beam came from his eye and down Delbert suit.

"Well thank you um love the eye, uh this young lad is Jim Hawkins" he said pulling Jim forward.

"Jimbo!" Mr. Silver said holding out his mechanical arm with all sorts of knives sticking out.

"I'm not shaking that!" Jason said.

"Opps!" Mr. Silver said as his metal arm flipped around and a mechanical hand was now held out as just glanced at him.

"Okay, well I'm Jason uh Everhart and this is Max Goof" Jason said trying to break the awkward tension.

"Ah don't be put off by this hunk of hardware" Mr. Silver said cutting and dicing small squid like animals with his machine arm and tossing them perfectly into a pot, "these tools take some time to get used to but they do come mighty handy from time to time" he said as Jason and Max watched him work away using every mechanical feature his arm has to prepare a bot a he went to the stove in the center of the kitchen added spices and tried the soup he just made, "here now have taste of me famous Buns of East Stew" he said handing them all bowls of the green liquid as Delbert sniffed it like a dog would then licked it several times like a dog.

"Mmmm! Delightfully tangy yet robust" Delbert said.

"Old family recipe!" Mr. Silver said as an eyeball floated up in Delbert bowl.

"AHHH!" Delbert screamed.

"In fact that was part of the old family!" Mr. Silver laughed as Jason and Max stared at their bowls.

"I'm just kidding doc" he said pulling out the eye and tossed it in his mouth.

"Another world with odd foods" Jason said.

"Yep" Max said.

"Go on boys have a swing" Mr. Silver said to the three teens as Jim spoon began to move as the end turned pink and eat the soup that was in its mouth as eyes formed and a pink jelly like alien morphed from the spoon.

"Morph! You jiggle blab of blob and mischief!" Mr. Silver said as Morph turned into a straw and went into Jim soup and eat it all down, "so that's where you've been hiding!"

"That is so cool" Jason said.

"What is that thing?" Jim asked.

"What is that thing?" Morph repeated in a squeakier version of his voice.

"He's a Morph" Mr. Silver said as it turned into a perfect mini figure of Jim standing on his finger, "I rescued the little shape shifter on Protious One" he said as it floated over to Mr. Silver and rub against his face, "yeah to a liking to me we've been together ever since."

"Were about to get underway, would you like to observe the launch doctor?" Mr. Arrow asked.

"Would I ask an active galactic nucleus have super numerous jets?" Delbert said as they stared at him, "I'll follow you."

"Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Everhart and Mr. Goof will stay here in your parts Mr. Silver" Mr. Arrow said as Mr. Silver spat the soup he was drinking and coughed.

"Beginning your pardon sir but uh" Mr. Silver said.

"Captains order! See to it that the new Cabin Boys is kept busy."

"Cabin Boys! I didn't agree to that!" Jason said as they all let out a sigh.

"So Captain put you three with me eh?" Silver said.

"Looks like it" Jason said.

"Yep" Max said.

"Whatever" Jim said.

"Oh who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain" Silver said.

"Yeah" Jim said as he picked up an odd looking purple fruit from a large barrel, "you know these Perps are kind of like the ones back home on Montrcer you ever been there?" Jim asked as Jason and Max noticed Jim was suspicious of Silver.

"I can't say I have Jimbo" Silver said cutting more food.

"Come to think of it just before I left I met this old guy he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his" Jim said taking a bit of the Perps.

"Is that so?" Silver said.

"Yeah, oh what was that old Salamander name? Oh yeah Bones, Billy Bones" Jim said.

"Bones? Bones, no don't ring any bells must have been a different cyborg there is a slew of cyborgs roaming these parts" Silver said as they heard a whistle sound.

"Prepare to cast off!" Mr. Arrow yelled from on top of the deck.

"Eh off with you lads and watch the launch there will be plenty work awaiting afterword's" Silver said as Jason, Jim and Max headed for the stairs to the deck.

"Okay that guy gives me a weird vibe" Jason said.

"What should we do?" Max asked.

"Well for now, we'll stay and play Cabin Boys/ Unversed Slayers and see where this voyage will lead and learn more about this treasure" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	26. Life on the Ship

**_Chapter Twenty-Five: Life on the Ship_**

"All clear Captain!" a multiple eye alien at the crow's nest yelled.

"Well my friend are we ready to raise to creaking tub?" Amelia asked.

"My pleasure Captain" Mr. Arrow said as he cleared his voice, "ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!"

Upon walking on deck Jason, Jim and Max looked around at all the aliens getting to their stations preparing for launch.

"Lose all Solar Sails!" Mr. Arrow yelled as they watched all the sails get lose and opened up as the ship began to lift as Jim and the others looked over the edge to the Space Sport slowly moving away.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled as they began to lift off the deck.

"Who turned off the gravity!" Max yelled.

"Mr. Snuff engage artificial gravity!" Amelia said as the slug alien made a solute and made several noses as it pushed down a switch as the floor glowed purple as everyone but, Delbert landed on their feet.

"South but Southwest Mr. Turnbuckle heading to one zero zero" Amelia said.

"Ey captain! To one zero zero!" the alien at the steering wheel said turning it.

"Full Speed Mr. Arrow if you please" Amelia said as he moved to an intercom.

"Take her away!" Mr. Arrow yelled.

"Brace yourself doctor" Amelia warned as he got up from the ground and began to brush himself off as they took off fast and he was sent flying back and crashing into a wall.

"Cool!" Jason said as they climbed up on the net and looked out to lanes between they were entering as space sting rays began to fly passed the ship.

"Whoa!" Jim said as they saw a pack of space whales all making whale calls.

"I had no idea any life could breathe in the lanes between, how are we breathing?" Max asked.

"The ship probably as an oxygen shield around it so we can breathe making it safe for us to be here" Jason said.

"Upon my word! An Orcas Galacticus!" Delbert said pulling out a camera, "smile."

"Uh doctor I wouldn't stand clear from-" she began as a green ooze shot out from the blow hole and all over Delbert.

"Ew" Jason said.

"It is a grand day for sailing captain and look at you majestic as new ship with new sails and a coat of paint" Silver said.

"You can keep that flimflammerey to yourself to the space sport please Silver" Amelia said as Morph turned into a version of her and began to repeat over and over what she said very fast till Silver grabbed him and hid him under his hat.

"You caught me to the quick captain but I speak nothing but from me heart that is all."

"And um by the way isn't that your Cabin Boys aimlessly smoothing around on those shrouds" she said as Jim, Jason and Max climbed of the net.

"Momentary aspiration captain soon to be addressed" he said.

"Hmm mmmm."

"Jimbo! Maxy, Jason! I got two new friends I'd like you three to meet" he said.

"Where are they?" Jason asked.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket" he said tossing them the two items as he laughed.

"Yippe" Jim said sarcastically.

"How the hell did we end up mopping the deck!" Jason said as they all mopped and cleaned the deck.

"Yeah I got your Mr. Mop" Jim said bitterly.

"Cleaning the ship, isn't this the whole crew job?" Max said as they glanced at the alien whispering to each other by some barrels.

"What are you looking at weirdoes?" an alien said as he was nothing but a head with tentacles and moved off the body and onto the barrel as the body with arm got eyes and mouth on the chest.

"Yeah weirdoes."

"Eh" Jason said.

"Yeah this ship is fill of odd balls" Max said as they heard a hissing as they looked up to see a red spider like alien coming down the ropes.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business" Scroop said.

"Why? You got something to hide bright eyes?" Jim said as the bug growled and grabbed Jim by the collar.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well" Scroop hissed.

"Yeah too bad my nose works just fine" Jim grunted.

"Why you impatient little!" He yelled slamming him against a post as the crew began to cheer.

"Ya!" Jason yelled kicking Scroop away from Jim as the bug crashed into a barrel, "Pick on someone your own size you over grown pest, or" Jason said summoning his two keyblades, "pick a fight with someone who can easily beat you."

"Why you little!" Scroop growled as Silver grabbed Scroop pincher.

"Mr. Scroop ever see what happens to a fresh Perp when you squeeze real hard?" he said squeezing the alien arm with his mechanical one.

"What's all this then?!" Mr. Arrow said walking onto the deck, "you know the rules there will be no brawling on this ship, any furfure offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage, am I clear? Mr. Scroop?"

The bug then growled as a light glowed on him from Silver eye, "transparently."

"Hmph" Jason said as the crew began to go back to their business.

"Well done Mr. Arrow sir, a tight ship is a happy ship" Silver said as he glared in the three teen's direction, "boys! A gave you a job."

"Hey we were doing it until that bug thing-!" Jim growled till Silver interrupted him.

"ENOUGH OF THAT! Now I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help ya if I come back and it's not done, Morph keep an eye on these pups and let me know if there are any more distractions" Silver said walking away.

"This is ridiculous!" Max said as Jason got to thinking and looked to his two keyblades.

"I think I know how to get this job done faster" Jason smirked.

Later that night they were finishing up as Jason spun his two keyblades.

"Aerora!" he yelled using the wind spell to quickly dry the floor.

"There we go! This section done, how's up there!" Jason yelled.

"Almost done" Max said as he and Jim mopped the last section while Morph was a mini mop and mopping the floor too.

"Well this has been a fun day huh? Making new friends like that spider psycho" Jim said as Morph changed into a mini Scroop.

"Spider Psycho! Spider Psycho!"

"Ah ha, a little uglier" Jim said as Morphed did just that and laughed evilly.

"Pretty close" Jim said.

"Well thank heavens for little miracles" Silver said walking up deck holding a giant pot full of waste and tossed it over bored.

"You had one hour and the deck is still in one piece" Silver said.

"Look I uh, what you did you and Jason, thanks" Jim said.

"Did your pa ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver said as Jim looked away.

"Your father not the teachen sort?" Silver said.

"No, he was more of the taking off and never coming back sort" Jim said.

"Oh it's like that, looks like we have something in common Jim, my dad couldn't be around either mine was dead" Jason said.

"Oh sorry lads" Silver said.

"Hey no big deal I'm doing just fine" Jim said.

"Is that so?" Silver said.

"Yep" Max said.

"Well since the captain put you three in my charge like it or not I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble" Silver said.

"What?" Jim said.

"For now on I'm not letting you out of me sight" Silver said.

"You can't do that!" Jim yelled.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bums without my say so!" Silver said.

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim growled.

"Oh you can be sure of that my lads! You can be sure of that" Silver said.

"Oh great" Jason said sarcastically.

So they learned the difficulties of living as a Cabin Boy on the ship from scrapping sea barnacles from the side of the ship all one thousands of them, peeling all the potatoes, to all the proper rope tying for the ropes in the sail, scrubbing the deck on their heads and feet, washing the endless piles of dishes, how to quickly get the emergency escape boats ready and how to use the controls for the boats.

Soon after flying around on the escape boat they pulled the roped to load the boat back onto the ship hull as Silver laughed.

"Having a little trouble there?" Jim asked.

"Oh get away from me" Silver laughed.

"I am so letting you drive next time Jim! That was fun!" Max said.

"Jimbo if I could maneuver a Skid like that at your age they'd be bowing in the streets that I'd die today" Silver said typing the rope onto the ship.

"I don't know that weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home" Jim said as they all sat down.

"Yeah I didn't get party when I left home either" Jason said.

"I'm going to change all that" Jim said.

"Are ya? How so?" Silver asked.

"Uh I got some plans going to make people see me a little different" Jim said.

"Oh sometimes plans go astray" Silver said.

"Not this time" Jim smiled.

"Hm" Silver said probing his metal peg leg as Morph turned into a wrench as he began to tighten a screw.

"So uh how that happen anyway?" Jim asked.

"You give up a few things chasing a dream" Silver said.

"Was it worth it?" Jim asked.

"Ha I'm hoping it is boys, I most surely am" he smiled as they heard a loud roared that hit the ship and shook the ship.

"What the devil!" Silver said walking onto deck with the others.

"Good heavens!" Delbert said running to the side of the ship and pulled out a telescope, "the star! IT'S GONE SUPER NOVA!" he yelled as in the distance they saw the star releasing waves of energy.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled.

"Evasive actions Mr. Turnbukle!" Amelia yelled running up the deck.

"Ey! Captain!"

"All hands fasten your life lines!" Mr. Arrow yelled as all on deck took ropes from around the giant beam of the ship and tied life lines around their waists.

"The wave coming at us!" Jason yelled seeing the fiery heat wave coming directly at them as balls of fire began to shoot onto deck and through the sails.

"Mr. Arrow! Secure those sails!" Amelia yelled.

"Secure all sails! Bring them down men!" Mr. Arrow yelled.

"Jason!" Max yelled as they saw a massive heat rock coming at them then get pulled back as they saw a massive forming black hole.

"It's dissolving into a black hole!" Delbert yelled.

"Were being pulled in!" Mr. Turnbuckle yelled trying to hold the wheel then getting knocked off.

"Oh no we don't!" Amelia yelled taking the wheel a wave of energy then hit them again knocking everyone on deck over.

"Ah!" Jason grunted.

"Blast these waves! They're uselessly erratic!" Amelia yelled.

"No Captain! They're not erratic at all! There will be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds! Followed by the biggest magella of them all!" Delbert yelled reading the data on a screen.

"Of course! Brilliant doctor! We'll ride that blast megellian out of here!" Amelia said.

"All sails secured captain!" Mr. Arrow yelled.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" she yelled.

"Ey captain" he said in confusion, "You heard her men! Release those sails!"

"What!"

"But we just finished tying them done!"

"Why can't you make your bloomin minds!"

"Mr. Hawkins! Mr. Everhart! Mr. Goof!"

"Yes ma'am?!" they yelled.

"Make sure all life lines are secured and tight!"

"Eye y captain!" they yelled running to the life lines tied to the beam while the sails above were being released.

"There!" Jason yelled as they tugged on the ropes making sure they were secured.

"Life lines secured captain!" Jim yelled.

"Very good!" Amelia yelled as a wave knocked them over.

"Captain! The last wave! Here it comes!" Delbert yelled.

"Hold onto your life lines gents it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Amelia yelled as the ship began to fall into the black hole as everyone hanged onto what they could as the final wave sent them flying back onto their course as the crew began to cheer.

"Thank god!" Jason said.

"Captain! That oh my goodness that was absolutely-" Delbert began.

"Oh tis toss actually doctor your astronomical advice was most helpful" Amelia said.

"Well uh thank you thank you very much well I have a lot to help astronomically" Delbert said.

"Well uh I must congratulate you Mr. Silver it seems your Cabin Boys did a bang up job with those life lines" Amelia said.

"Thank you ma'am" the boys said.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" Amelia said as they did not hear the man response, "Mr. Arrow?" she said as Scroop approached with Mr. Arrow hat.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost" he said handing her Arrow hat, "his life line was not secured" he said as all eyes fell on Jim, Jason and Max.

"No we checked them all!" Jim yelled.

"They were all secured!" Jason yelled as they ran to check the lines and saw Arrow rope gone.

"I did we checked them all they were secured, I swear!" Jim said.

"This is not right" Jason said looking over and saw Scroop smirk.

'THAT BUG! He had something to do with this I just know it!' he thought.

"Mr. Arrow was a ahem a fine spacer, finer than most of us could ever hope to be but he knew the risks as do we all, resume your posts we carry on" Amelia said walking away as Jim ran.

"Jim wait!" Jason yelled as he and Max ran after him.

Later that night Jim sat on the shroud with Jason and Max as Silver approached below.

"It weren't your fault you know, why half the crew would be spinning around in the black abyss without your-"

"LOOK!" Jim yelled as he jumped down, "Don't you get it! I screwed up! For two seconds I thought I could do something right but AGH! I just-just forget it! Forget it" Jim said as Jason and Max watched from above with pained expression as Jim leaned on the beam.

"No! You listen to me James Hawkins" Silver said turning Jim around as they saw the tears in Jim eyes, "you got the making of greatness in you but you got to take the helm and charge your own course! Stick to it no matter the squalls! And when the time comes you got the reel the test of your sails and show them what your made of! Well I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off you that day"

"Couldn't said it better myself" Jason said as Jim put his face in Silver chest to cry as Silver patted his back.

"There there that's alright Jimbo, it's alright" he said hugging Jim.

"Ah" Jason and Max said.

"Now ahem Jim I uh I best getting about my watch and you three best be getting some shut eye" Silver said as Jason and Max jumped off the Shroud and followed Jim to below deck as Jim looked back and smiled as Silver waved as they headed below unaware of Scroop watching the whole thing from above.

A.N. Please Review.


	27. The Mutiny!

**_Chapter Twenty-Six: The Mutiny!_**

The very next morning in the sleeping quarters with the other members of the crew and in hammocks the slug alien tentacle releasing a gas in Jim face woke him up with disgust grunts as he rolled out knocking Jason and Max out of their hammocks and crashing onto the floor.

"Ow" Jason groaned.

"I guess it's time to get up" Max said as they began to put on their gear as Jim got one boot on while the other began to hop away from him and hid behind some cargo.

"Morph?" Jim groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Well glad to see he's full of energy" Jason said as Jim began to look for Morph.

"Morph knock it off its too early for this" Jim said as the boot Morph kicked Jim in the rear.

"OW! Hey! Morph!" Jim yelled as Morph stuck his tongue at him and turned back into his pink blob form laughing as he took Jim real boot and flew off.

"Hey come back here!" Jim yelled.

"Come back here!" Morph said as they ran uptick.

"Hey wait up!" Jason said as he and Max ran after them.

"Got ya!" Jim yelled grabbing his boot as Morph flew into a grid.

"Got your shoe?" Max asked as Morph flew out turn into a puffer fish and blew water in their faces.

"That's it you little squid!" Jim said trying to grab him.

"You little squid!" Morph said turning into Jim head and popping out of each square on the grid a Jim tried to whack him with his boot.

"He's hiding in the kitchen" Jason said as they head down below as they began to look around.

"Oh Morph" Max said.

"Hmmm" Jason said as they looked into a barrel full of fruit as they saw one of the purple fruits had eyes as it looked away.

"Ah ha! Busted!" Jim yelled as they all jumped into the large barrel.

"Get back here!" Jason said as they tried to grab Morph.

"I am sick of all this waiting!" they heard one of the alien crew said as the crew began to fill in the mess hall as Jason, Max and Jim remained silent and looked through a hole.

"We are wanting to move!"

"We don't move till we got the treasure at hand!" Silver yelled as the three teens eyes widen.

"I say we kill them all now" Scoop said.

"I say what we do!" Silver said grabbing his neck, "disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me you'll be joining him!" Silver yelled throwing Scroop into the barrel making it shake.

'I KNEW IT! IT WAS HIM!' Jason thought.

"Strong hook, but I know otherwise" Scroop said reaching into the barrel as the three teens avoided the large red pincher as he tried to get one of the fruits.

"You got something to say Scroop?" Silver said as Jim held up one of the fruits as the pincher grabbed it and moved away from the barrel.

"It's those boys" Scroop said.

'Uh-oh' Jason thought.

"Me thinks you have a soft spot for them" Scroop said.

"Now mark me the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only! Flint trove! You think I'd risk it all for some no good whinny little whelps!" Silver growled as Jason growled silently and Jim looked betrayed.

"What was it now? 'oh you got the makings of greatness in ya'." Scroop said.

"Shut your trap! I cozy up to that kid to keep him off our scent but I aint gone soft!" Silver growled.

"Planet ho!" they heard someone above deck yelled as the crew began to head up.

"I knew it! We to warn the Delbert and the Captain!" Jason said as they climbed out of the barrel as they were about to head up deck as Silver blocked their path.

"Jimbo? Jason? Max? Playing games are we?" Silver asked as the three teens back away into the kitchen with Silver following.

"Yeah we're playing games" Jim said backing into a table.

"Oh I see I was never much good at games I always hated to lose" Silver said with one arm behind him back turning his mechanical arm into a gun as Jim grabbed a sharp knife that was on the table behind him.

"Hmmm me too!" Jim yelled stabbing the knife into the machine per leg as steam began to come out as they ran up deck.

"AHHHH!" Silver yelled as the three ran into the captains quarters, "blast it all!" he growled as he made a whistle sound to get the crew attention, "change in plans lads! We move now!" he yelled as the began to take down the flag and replace it with a pirate flag.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Pirates on my ship! I will see to it that they all hang!" Amelia growled as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a gun and loaded it as she tossed it to Delbert, "doctor are you familiar with these?"

"Well I've seen er I've read-" Delbert said as he accidently shot and blew up a statue next to her, "uh no, no I'm not."

"Obviously!" Jason said as he and Max summoned their weapons as Amelia rolled her eyes as they saw the lock to the door began to melt.

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life!" Amelia said tossing the map to Jim as Morph took it.

"Morph give me that!" Jim yelled ripping it from him and put it in his pocket.

Later the door was blown open as Amelia led the other down the ships pipe lines as they reached where the escape ship was as Amelia slammed the door shit and melted the lock.

"To the long boats quickly!" Amelia yelled as they climbed onto the boat as the hatch below began to open as Morph took the map.

"MORPH! NO!" Jim yelled as he flew off as Jim and Jason ran after him as the door below open and Amelia began to fire at the alien who enter as Delbert made one shot that knocked down a large metal beam on them and sent them all flying out of hatch below and fall to the planet below.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked.

"You know actually I did" Delbert said as they saw the hatch was beginning to close again.

"Ah blast it!" Amelia growled as she looked up, "doctor when I say now shoot at the forward cable I'll take this one!"

"MORPH!" Jim yelled as they chased the pink blob.

"Morph! Morphy come here!" Silver said whistling.

"Oh no!" Jason said.

"Morph! Bring it here, Morph come here" Jim said as he tried to coax the alien blob.

"Come here come to your dad."

"Come here boy."

"Come on."

Morph then went into a pile of ropes as Silver fell over due to his still broken leg as Jim grabbed the map inside the ropes as they began to run and jumped into the boat.

"Now!" Amelia yelled as they shot the cables and the boat fell down and out of the ship as Amelia opened the sails.

"Priomaters at max! Hydraulics engaged!" Amelia said turning on all boat as they began to fly as the ship above fired a massive blue fire ball.

"Captain! Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Delbert yelled as Amelia tried to moved them out of the way as the back of the ship was boat blown off and Amelia took damage as they began to crash as they began to crash into massive mushrooms as they hit the ground and the boat flipped over on them.

"Ow" Jim said as the pushed the boat off them.

"Well I had worse landings" Max said rubbing his head.

"My goodness that was more fun than I ever want to have again" Delbert said as Amelia chuckled.

"Well that wasn't one of my more gossiper landing" Amelia said standing up as she groaned and grabbed at her side and fell over.

"Captain!" Delbert said.

"Captain are you alright?" Jason asked as they helped her up.

"Oh don't fuss! Jus tslight brushing that's all a cup of tea and I'll be as right as rain" Amleia said standing up and almost fell over if not for Delbert supporting her.

"You can barely stand captain I don't think that's slight" Max said.

"Mr. Hawkins the map if you please" Amelia said holding out her hand.

"Ah" Jim said pulling it out of his pocket as it began to float up then turned into Morph laughing.

"MOPRH!" Jim Jason and Max yelled.

"Where's the map!" Jim yelled as Morph turned into the pile of ropes and a mini map going into it, "are you serious!? It's back on the ship!"

"NO! Bad alien blob thing!" Jason scolded.

"Stifle that blob and get low! We got company" Amelia said as they heard a humming and saw another ship long boat above as they all hid, "we need a more defensible position! Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Goof, Mr. Everhart scout ahead" Amelia said holding out a gun to Jim.

"Aye captain" they said as Amelia groaned as Delbert caught her.

"Steady, steady now let's have a look at that" Delbert said as the other went on ahead.

"Just as I thought" Jason said as they moved on as Jason used his keyblade to slay an Unversed, "they're here too."

"This forest is huge, were never going to find somewhere good to hide with all these opening" Max said as they heard something and turned around to see something move in the bushes.

"Another Unversed probably" Jason said approaching it.

"AHHHHH!" a roboto yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Jason and the other yelled as the robot knocked them over.

"This is fantastic! Carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last! I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me!" he said hugging them.

"What a weird little robot" Max said.

"Ok will you let go of me!" Jim said.

"Oh sorry! Sorry it's just I've been marooned for so long, solitude fun don't get me wrong for heaven's sake after a hundred years YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS! Ah ha ha."

"This robot is crazy" Jason said.

"Sorry uh my name uh-my name is uh" he said as Morph turned into a mini robot with a ko-ko bird coming out of the head.

"B.E.N! Of course I'm B.E.N Bio Electronic Navigator and you are?"

"Oh he's a compass" Jason said.

"Jim."

"Jason."

"Max."

"Oh! What a pleasure to meet you Jimmy, Maxy, Jamy!"

"Just Jim!"

"My dad is the only one who calls me that."

"I have never heard that one but never say it again."

"Look were kind of in a hurry okay? We've got to find a place to hide and pirates-"

"Pirates! Oh don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them I remember Captain Flint this guy had such a temper!"

"Wait! Wait wait you knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked.

"The guy who made the map?" Jason said.

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally, I'm not a therapist but anyway I-you let me know when I'm rambling" B.E.N said.

"Then that means-then that means you know about the treasure?" Jim said.

"Treasures?"

"Yeah you know Flint trove? Loot of a thousand worlds."

"Well it's all a little eh eh eh eh fuzzy! Wait I r-r-remember I do-TREASURE! Lots of treasure buried in a centroid mechanism! And there was this big door, OPENING AND CLOSING! OPENING AND CLOSING! And Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him by-" B.E.N. began as he began to spaz out and twitch "NONE EXCEPTABLE! REBOOT REBOOT!"

"Ben! BEN!" Jim yelled as he slapped Ben as the robot stopped spazing out.

"And you are?"

"Wait wait wait! What about the treasure?" Jim asked.

"I want to say Larry" Ben said.

"The centroid of the mechanism er" Jim said.

"I'm sorry my memory isn't what it used to be I lost my mind I LOST MY MIND! You wouldn't have found it would you?" Ben asked.

"What?" Jason said.

"My missing piece" Ben said pointing to the back of his head where wires were sticking out of an open spot on his head, "my primary memory circuit."

"Look Ben we really need to find a place to hide okay so were just going to be uh you know moving on" Jim said.

"Yeah we'll go that way" Jason said.

"What an odd robot" Max said.

"Oh so uh I guess this is goodbye huh? I'm sorry that I am so dysfunctional so uh go ahead I do understand I do, bye bye" Ben said looking all sad.

"Look if you're going to come along you're going to have to stop talking" Jim said.

"HAYZA! Ah HA HA! Ah this is fantastic me and my best buddies looking for a-" he began as he jumped in Jim arms as he saw the three glare, "being quite" he whispered.

"And you going to have to stop touching me!" Jim said.

"Touching and talking that's two big no no's!" Ben said.

"Okay I think we should head that way" Jim said.

"Yeah that could work" Jason said.

"Listen before we go out in our big search uh would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place kind of urgent" he said pointing to a perfect hiding place.

"Ben I think you just solved our problem" Jim said.

"Way to go Ben" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	28. A Bug Bug Problem

**_Chapter Twenty Seven: A big Bug Problem_**

Later that day as the sun was setting they all found their way in Ben home.

"Ah pardon the mess people you'd think in a hundred years I would have dusted a little more but you know when you mad you then to let things go." B.E.N said as Delbert carried Amelia in, "ah isn't that sweet I find romance so touching don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" he said holding out a bubbling green goo in a cup and oil in another cup with a wrench sticking out.

"Oh uh no we don't drink and uh and were not a couple" Delbert said.

"Mmm hmmm" Jason said seeing the smiles the two gave each other.

"Ahem look at these markings" Delbert said as they looked at the odd marking all over the roof and wall of the dome they stood in.

"What about them?" Jason asked.

"They're identical to the ones on the map" Delbert said.

"Hey they are!" Max said.

"I suspect these are the hieroglyphics reminisces of an ancient culture" Delbert said.

"Mr. Hawkins! Mr. Goof! Mr. Everhart!" Amelia said trying to sit up, "stop anyone who approaches!"

"Yes now listen to me stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still" Delbert said using his red jacket for a pillow for her and lay her back down.

"Very forceful doctor, go on say something else" Amelia said.

"HEY LOOK! There some more of your buddies!" B.E.N said pointing out the door, "HEY FELLAS! WERE OVER HERE FELLAS!" he yelled as laser blast got shoot at him as B.E.N barely dodged as Jim yanked him away from the door.

"Fira!" Jason yelled launching the spell from his keyblades as Jim fired his gun as the aliens fired their gun.

"Stop wasting your fire!" Silver yelled as the enemy fire ended.

"Uh oh" Jason said as Jim reloaded his gun.

"Hello up there!" Silver yelled as Jim, Jason and Max cautiously peeked as they saw Silver waving a white flag, "Jimbo if it's alright with the captain I'd like a short word with ya, no tricks just a little belabor."

"A what?" Jim said.

"And to bargain for the map, doubtless! Pestilential! AH!" Amelia grunted.

"Captain" Delbert warned laying her back down.

"That means he thinks we still have it" Jim smirked.

"I like that smile" Max said as later that day the three teen walked from the dome and meet Silver half way as Morph flew to Silver.

"Ah Morphie! I wonder where you went off to" Silver said taking a seat and grunted as he rub his machine peg leg, "this poor old leg has not been working right since that attack we had in the galley eh?"

"Well maybe that wouldn't happen if you didn't plan to kill us or oh I don't know stab us in the back!" Jason said as the three teens glared.

"Whatever you heard back there at least the part concerning you I didn't mean a word of it that blood thirsty lot thought I gone soft they would have gutted us both."

"Uh huh" Max said crossing his arms.

"Now listen to me, if we play our cards right we can both walk away from this rich as kings" Silver whispered.

"Yeah?" Jim said.

"You get me that map and even portion of the treasure is yours" Silver said holding out his mechanical arm.

"Boy you are really something" Jim glared.

"Isn't that true" Jason said as they began to circle Silver.

"All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails what a joke" Jim said.

"Now see here Jimbo" Silver said.

"At least you taught me one thing! Stick to it right? But that's what we're going to do we're going to make sure you never see one drubloon of my treasure!"

"That treasure is old by thunder!"

"Well good luck trying to find it without my map! By thunder!" Jim yelled.

"Oh you still don't know how to pick your fights do you boy" Silver growled.

"Do you?" Jason growled.

"Now mark me either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me I'll use the ship cannons to BLAST YOU ALL TO KINGDOM COME!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE THAT!" Jason growled.

"Morph! Hop to it!" Silver growled turning his back as Morph floated by Jim shoulder, "NOWW!"

"AHHHH!" Morph screamed hiding behind Jim shaking as Silver growled and walked away.

"Come on" Max said as they headed back for the dome.

Later that night they all sat around Amelia and tried to form a plan.

"Gentlemen we must...stay together...and eh!"

"And what?! What?! We must stay together and what?" Delbert said.

"Doctor you have wonderful eyes" Amelia said.

"She lost her mind!" Delbert yelled.

"But you have to help her!" Jim said.

"Dang it Jim! I am an astronomer not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor but I'm not that kind of doctor I have a doctorate but you can't help people with a doctorate you just sit there and your useless!"

"It's okay doc it's alright" Jim said patting his back.

"Here" Jason said approaching Amelia and held out his keyblades to her, "Cura, Sleep" he said as the two spell hit her as she fell asleep, "her injuries should be healed by the time she wakes up so she should be fine now doc."

"Yeah doc Jimmy knows exactly how to get us out of this, it's Jimmy has this knowledge of things" B.E.N said as he approached Jim, Jason and Max looking out the entrance, "Jim any thought at all?" he whispered.

"Without the map were dead" Jim said looking up to the ship in the sky above, "if we try to leave were dead" he said as they looked to the campfire nearby, "and if we stay here-"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph said.

"Thank you Morph" Max said in annoyance.

"Well I think they could use some quite time so I'll slip out the back door" B.E.N said.

"Back door?" Jim said.

"Did he say back door?" Jason said.

"He said back door!" Max said as they turned around to see B.E.N lift up a rounded door on the ground with a light coming out.

"Oh yeah I get this delightful breeze through here I think it's important for ventilation among friends" B.E.N said as they looked into the light and saw a massive network of tunnels and pipes.

"Whoa!" Jim said.

"Wow" Jason said.

"What is all this stuff?" Jim asked.

"It goes deep into this planet!" Max said.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!" B.E.N said.

"Hey Doc I think I found a way out of here!" Jim said.

"No Jim wait the captain order us to stay together!" Delbert said.

"We'll be back!" Jim said.

"Max you stay and help Delbert watch Amelia those pirates may try to attack" Jason said.

"Got it!" Max said.

"Cannon ball!" B.E.N yelled as Jim and Jason jumped into the tunnel followed by Morph and B.E.N.

"Woof" Delbert said in annoyance.

Later a rounded hatch opened by the camp as Jim and Jason peeked to see all the sleeping pirates and the boat to take them to the ship.

"So what's the plan?" B.E.N said.

"SHHHH!" Jim hissed as Jason covered his mouth.

"Quite!" Jim whispered as they looked to see the pirates still snoring, "okay here it is, we sneak back to the Legacy disable the laser cannons and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan, I like that plan but how do we get there?" B.E.N asked.

"On that" Jim whispered pointing to the ship.

Later that night they flew the boat next to the Legacy as they peered cautiously from the side to make sure it was clear as they climbed on bored.

"AHHHH!"B.E.N fell falling and crashing.

"SHHHH!" Jim and Jason hissed.

"Sorry!" B.E.N whispered.

"Hurry!" Jason whispered as they went down the stairs.

"Okay we'll get the map you wait here" Jim whispered.

"Got you Jimmy I'll neutralize laser cannons!" B.E.N said rolling off singing Yo ho a pirate life as Jason and Jim groaned.

Later Jim and Jason quietly made their way where the map was as they found it in the ropes, "yes!" Jim whispered as they heard an alarm go off.

"Stupid robot going to get us killed!" Jim yelled as they ran back and headed up the stairs.

"Tell me something I don't-oh crap" Jason said as he saw who was on top of the stairs.

"Cabin boys" Scroop said.

"RUN!" Jason yelled as they ran down the hall knocking over barrels as Scroop followed close behind.

"YA!" Morph yelled turning into a pie and hitting Scroop in the face as the alien growled and threw Morph off as Jim and Jason hid around the corner as Jason pointed his gun and Jason his keyblades as Scroop stopped and the lights went out as the emergency light came on in red and Scroop was gone.

"Uh oh" Jason said.

(Now a time to play Vim and Vigor for this battle sequence.)

"AHH!" Morph yelled jabbing Scroop in the eyes who was above them as he knocked Jason and Jim over.

"Thundra!" Jason yelled hitting Scroop as he launched at them as he fell over.

"GAH!"

"Ha!" Jim yelled firing his gun.

'En! Guh! UGH!"

"Ya! Ha! Ra! Take this!" Jason yelled hitting him several times with his keyblades.

"AH! Ra! Ahh! Enough!" Scroop yelled hitting them both.

"Gah!" Jason and Jim grunted being knocked over then everything around them began to float up as the gravity of the ship was disabled.

"Jim!" Jason yelled as he grabbed Jim hand and spun him around and Jim round house kick Scroop hard sending him crashing through a grid as Scroop grabbed onto the beam of the ship as Jim and Jason floated up to the sky as they both quickly grabbed the pirate flag.

"Wait I know!" Jason said summoning one of his keyblades as Scroop climbed up the beam.

"Oh yes" Scroop said about to cut the rope to the flag, "do say hello to Mr. Arrow."

Jim and Jason then quickly used the flag and climbed towards the beam as Scroop growled and charged at them.

"Tell him yourself!" Jim yelled as they jumped and kicked Scroop into the flag.

"Gravera!" Jason yelled using the Gravity spell to send Scroop flying into the air.

"AHHHHHH!" Scroop yelled.

"Keyblade whip!" Jason yelled turning his keyblade into a whip and through one end to wrap around the beam as he grab Jim as the gravity was turned back on and Jason and Jim were sent hitting the crow nest.

"Ugh!" they grunted as the intercom next to them shook as Morph came out coughing up black soot.

"Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy sir!" B.E.N said as they looked down to see B.E.N smoking and covered in wires, "that wasn't so tough."

"Ah man" Jason groaned.

A.N. Please Review.


	29. Captain Flint Treasure

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Captain Flint Treasure_**

Later that day they return to B.E.N home as they aproahced the dark figure.

"Doc! Doc wake up! I got the map!" Jim said as a mechanical arm snatched the ball.

"Fine work Jimbo fine work indeed" Silver said.

"Silver!" Jason growled as they looked to see Delbert, Amelia and Max tied up and gaged and held by pirates as the muffled.

"Thanks for showing us the way in boy" a pirate said as they began to surround them.

"Back off!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades and pointed it at them, "Reflectra!" Jason yelled putting the shield around him and Jim, "take one move or try to break the shield and it blows up!"

"Like I said before boys I hate to lose" Silver said pointing a gun at Amelia, Delbert and Max.

"Grr!" Jason growled putting down the shield and desummoned his keyblades as the pirates grabbed them.

Silver then tried to open the map as he growled when it wouldn't work as he tried every tool to try and open it, "what the devil!" Silver growled.

"Oh having an issue Silver?" Jason smirked.

"Open it!" Silver said holding it to Jim as the pirates holding him released him as Jim glared, "I'd get busy" he said pointing the gun at their friends again as Amelia and Max shook their heads no while Delbert nodded then shook his head no when he saw Max and Amelia glares.

Jim then pressed a few buttons and turned the map as a blue light came from it and showed the map to the planet.

"All the powers of the key would you look" Silver said as the map launched as green light for them to follow.

"Tie them up and leave them with the other so-" Silver began as the map trail disappeared when Jim closed the map.

"You want the map? Your taking me too" Jim said.

"We'll take them all" Silver said as soon they were all on the boat all the pirates eager for the treasure and Delbert, Amelia and Max tied together and when the boat stop a pirate stayed behind with a gun pointed at Amelia, Max and Delbert on the boat.

"Why are you taking me you old crook?" Jason growled.

"Those weapons you carry I believe they are called a keyblade are they not?" Silver said.

"How do you know about the keyblades?!" Jason growled.

"All in good time Jason, but it has the power to unlock any lock dose it not? We may need that power for any doors" Silver said.

"Jimmy I don't know about you but I see my life pass before my eyes at least I think it was my life was I ever dancing with a robot name Lupe?!" B.E.N said.

"Ben shh this isn't over yet!" Jim said as they followed Silver.

"Were getting close lads! I smell treasure awaits!" Silver yelled as he used a sword to chop through some green planets as they saw the green light led them to a cliff.

"Nothing! This was one big stinking trip of nothing!" an alien yelled.

"What's going on Jimbo!" Silver growled as Jim messed with the maps.

"I don't know! I can't get it open!" Jim said.

"We should have never followed this boy!" a girl alien yelled pushing Jim over.

"I suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast!" Silver growled.

"And I suggest you all back off before you taste my keyblade!" Jason growled.

Jim then found a circular shaped plate on the ground and put the map in it as the ground glowed green as a green orb began to float from the ground as they heard a hum and saw several light coming from the cliff below as a flare shoot up and a door was opened.

"A gateway!" Jason said.

"The lagoon nebula?" Jason said.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy" Silver said.

"This gateway leads to place in the universe!" Jason said.

"A big door opening and closing" Jim said pressing a button on the green hologram as the door opened to a new site then to another.

"The robot was right" Jason said.

"Let's see Calian Abyss, Montresser Spaceport" Jim said hitting the button as the moon shaped space port showed up, "so that's how Flint did it, he used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure!"

"But where he stash it all!" Silver yelled pushing Jim away as he began to press the buttons, "where's that blasted treasure!"

"Treasure? Treasure! It's buried in the" B.E.N said.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism" Jim said.

"Hey Jim what if?" Jason began.

"What if the whole planet is the mechanism! And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet!" Jim said.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there!" Silver yelled.

"Move!" Jason yelled pushing Silver away.

"Just use the right door" Jim said hitting the Treasure Planet button as a new image opened as Jim touched the door and stuck his hand through as they all entered as their eyes widen as the pirate crew cheered and ran for the endless pile of gold.

"The loot of a thousand worlds" Silver said.

"My god! There is more treasure here than I can see!" Jason said.

"This all seems very familiar but I can't remember why" B.E.N said as Jason and Jim saw Flint Pirate ship with the treasure.

"Ben come on were getting out of here and were not leaving empty handed!" Jim said as they headed towards the ship as they climbed on bored.

"Whoa!" Jason said.

"Captain Flint!" Jim said as they saw the skeleton of the pirate in a throne.

"In the flesh! Well sort of except for skin organs and anything that resembles flesh" B.E.N said.

"And it's odd I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know" B.E.N said as they saw B.E.N missing piece in the skeleton hand.

"Oh the mind is a terrible thing to lose!" B.E.N said as Jim took the piece as they looked at B.E.N where the wires were sticking out.

"Ben I think I just found your mind hold still!" Jim said putting the piece in.

"Whoa! Hello! You know Jimmy I was just thinking oh it's all coming back! All my memories all up all up to when Flint pulled my memory circuits so nobody would know about his booby trap!" B.E.N said.

"Trap!" Jason said as they heard an explosion and looked up.

"Speaking of which" B.E.N said as they saw parts of the ship beginning to explode, "Flint wanted to make sure no one would ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a colypsium kite!"

A piece of the planet above fell and hit the treasure a massive purple ray began to destroy the treasure.

"Run boys! Run for your lives!" B.E.N yelled.

"Go back and help the Captain, Doc and Max! If I am not there in five minutes leave without me!" Jim yelled as he went under the controls of the ship.

"I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy!" B.E.N yelled as Jim glared, "unless he looks at me like that, bye Jim!"

"I am staying too! If this don't work I got an idea!" Jason said as the purple beam cut the treasure hold in half as the treasure began to fall into magma.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh that shaking can't be good" Max said as they felt the shaking.

"All my life I dreamed of an adventure like this I am sorry that I couldn't have been more helpful to you" Delbert said to Amelia said.

"Oh don't be daft you've been very helpful, truly" Amelia said.

"I feel like such a useless weakling" Delbert said putting his hands to his face as he realized the rope to tie his hands were poorly done, "with abnormally thin writs" he said as Amelia and Max saw his free hands as Delbert hid his hands behind him again.

"Excuse me bruits pirate" Delbert said to the alien who back was to them as the alien burped, "yes you I have a question, is it that your body to massive to your teeny tiny head or is it that your head is to teeny tiny for your big fat body!"

"I pummel you good!" the alien yelled grabbing Delbert shirt.

"Yes I'm sure you will but before you do I have one more question" Delbert said pointing the gun at the alien, "is this yours?"

"Oh yes this will do" Max said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here we go!" Jason yelled as the ship began to fly.

"Yes! Guys we are so out of here!" Jim said.

"Ah Jimbo aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe" Silver said walking on board as Jim grabbed a sword and Jason summoned his keyblades as they pointed them at Silver.

"Get back!" Jim growled.

"I like you lads but I come too far to let you become between me and my treasure" Silver glared.

"He said back off!" Jason yelled as a laser hit the side of the ship and sent Jim and Jason off the ship and sliding down a metal beam and to a wall as Jason stabbed his keyblade into the wall and grabbed Jim hand as he saw the magma below.

"Hold on Jim!" Jason yelled.

"Boys! Reach for me!" Silver yelled holding out his hand.

"Ah!" Jason grunted as the keyblade began to get lose.

"I can't!" Jim yelled trying to reach as the keyblade slip a bit.

"AH!" they both yelled as Jason tried to hold on as Silver looked to decide to save the ship he was holding onto or the slipping teens.

"Oh blast me for a fool!" Silver yelled releasing the ship and grabbed the end of Jason key blade as it fell out and held onto Jason and Jim as he threw them to the side as they climbed back up as they saw the ship blow up with the treasure as they all ran back out of the entrance.

"Silver you gave up the treasure!" Jim said.

"It was a lifelong obsession Jim, I'll get over it" Silver said.

"Aloha Jimmy!" B.E.N yelled as they saw the Legacy flew in, "hurry people! We got exactly two minutes and forty three seconds before the planet destruction!"

"Hurry!" Max yelled as they climbed on.

"Take us out of here metal man!" Amelia yelled.

"Aye Captain!" B.E.N yelled as they began to fly.

"Captain you came in, in the nick of-"

"Save the flaptrap for the judge Silver!" Amelia growled.

"Ah ha" Silver laughed nervously as a beam hit the crow's nest and hit the controls as the ship began to fall.

"Ship sails demobilized captain! The thruster are only at thirty percent capacity!" B.E.N said.

"Thirty percent! That mean we'll never clear the planet explosion in time" Delbert said.

"The gate!" Jason yelled seeing the still open gate.

"We got to turn around!" Jim yelled.

"What?!" Amelia said.

"There's a portal back there! We can get us out of here!"

"Pardon me Jim didn't that portal open to an ENRAGING INFERNO!" Delbert yelled.

"Yes but I am going to change that! I am going to open a different door!" Jim yelled making a makeshift glider.

"Listen to the boy!" Silver yelled.

"One minute and twenty nine second before planet destruction!" B.E.N yelled.

"There!" Jason yelled throwing both his keyblades and formed his keyblade glider as he jumped off the ship and jumped onto it.

"No matter what happens keep that ship running to that portal!" Jim said.

"Fifty eight seconds!"

Jim and Jason then both took off, "you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned around!" Silver yelled.

"Doctor head us back to the portal!" Amelia said as Delbert turn the steering wheel.

"Aye captain!"

"Almost here!" Jason yelled as they dodged obstacles and magma.

"TWENY FIVE SECONDS!"

"SHUT UP WE KNOW!" Max yelled hitting B.E.N on the head.

"No no!" Jim yelled as his glider shut off as Jason flew in and grabbed Jim hand and flew them to the controls as Jim hit the space port.

"THREE TWO!"

They then flew out the other end towards the space port with the explosion behind them as everyone of ship began to cheer.

"YA HOOO!" Mac cheered as he spotted Delbert hug Amelia, "well it's that something."

"Yeah!" Jason yelled as they jumped onto the deck.

"Unorthodox but ludicrously affective I would be proud to recommend you three to the interstellar academy they could use men like you" Amelia said.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course we may downplay the life threating parts" Delbert said.

"Jimmy that was UNFORGGETABLE! I know you don't like touching but get ready for hug big guy because I got to hug you!" B.E.N said hugging the three.

"Okay Ben" Jason said as they hugged back.

"Hey you hugged me back! Oh I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" B.E.N said as he began to sob.

"Where Silver go?" Max asked as they headed down below to see Silver trying to quickly untie his escape ship.

"You never quit do you?" Jim said.

"Ah Jimbo I was just merely checking to make sure out last long boat was safe and secure" Silver said.

"Uh huh" Jason said as Jim tied it back.

"That should hold it" Jim said.

"I thought you too well" Silver said as Jason, Max and Jim crossed their eyes and gave him a look.

"If you don't mind we need to avoid prison little Morphie here is a free spirit, being in a cage it break his heart" Silver said.

"His or yours?" Jason said as they smiled and Jim opened the hatch.

"What say you ship out with us lads? You and I Hawkins, Goof, Everhart and Silver full of ourselves and no ties to anyone" Silver said.

"You know we I got on this boat I would have taken you up on that offer in a second but I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course and that's what I am going to do" Jim said.

"Max and I still have some things to do and as fun as being a pirate sounds, I got someone who needs my help" Jason said.

"And what do you say of that path of yours?" Silver said.

"A future" Jim said as Silver chuckled.

"Look at ya blown like a solar fire your something special Jim you going to rattle the stars you are" Silver said trying to hold back tears as he and Jim hugged.

"Remind me someone" Max said as he saw a flashback of his own father and him.

"You better get going Silver" Jason said.

"Ah! Got grease in my cyborg eye of mine" Silver said as Morph began to cry.

"Oh Morph I'll see you around okay?" Jim said.

"See you around" Morph said.

"Morphie I got a job for ya" Silver said he said as he began to whisper, "I need you to keep an eye on this little pup will you do me that favor?"

"Ya!" Morph said flying to Jim as Silver ship began to go down.

"Oh and one more thing that's for your dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers!" Silver said tossing some of the gold in his pocket to Jim.

"Stay out of trouble you old scallywag" Jim said.

"Hey Jimbo lad when have I ever done otherwise?" Silver said as his longboat flew away.

Soon they were back on the Space Port as Jason and Max watch from the ship as Jim ran to hug his mom.

"Man who would have thought that we end up getting dragged as Cabin boys, held hostage by pirates, find a huge treasure that could have made us richer then kings, almost get blown up! All to end up back here" Max said.

"And yet no keyhole funny huh?" Jason said.

"Uh Jason" Max said pointing above as Jason looked to see the keyhole form above the ship.

"Well" Jason said pointing his keyblade and the light hit it as the keyhole glowed and disappeared as Jason saw Jim climb on bored.

"So does this mean you two got to go?" Jim asked.

"Yeah can't stay here I'm afraid we got to go and take care of some old problems Jim" Jason said.

"Well then I hope you two find what your searching for" Jim said holding out his hand.

"So do I!" Jason said taking it.

Back in the lanes between Jason and Max road as they made their way to a new world.

A.N. Please Review and I now have a poll up, vote for what worlds you'd like to see next and I hope you enjoyed this world.


	30. Welcome to India Jungle

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Welcome to India Jungle: Law of the Jungle_**

"Now this is an odd world" Max said as they walked down a jungle trail they landed on.

"Well when compared to a lost city, a haunted mansion, a kitchen and a ship full of space pirates this world seems by far the most normal" Jason said.

"Wait, what's that?" Max asked as they felt the ground starts shaking rhythmically.

"Look over there!" Jason said as they saw a pack of Elephants.

"Hup, two, three, four! Keep it up, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four! Keep it up, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four!"

"Are those animals talking?" Max said.

"Sounds like it" Jason said as he looks up and spots a small boy in a tree with a black panther as the young Mowgli wakes up.

"A parade!" Mowgli said.

"Oh, no! The Dawn Patrol again" Bagheera groaned as Mowgli climbs down on the ground to look closer.

"Company... sound off!" Coronel Hathi yelled as the Elephants begin to sing.

"Oh, the aim of our patrol."

"Is a question rather droll."

"For to march and drill! Over field and hill" they sang as they all blew their trunks to make a group trumpet.

"Is a military goal!" Coronel Hathi said.

"Is a military goal!" the other Elephants sang.

"They're good" Jason said.

"With a hup, two, three, four~! Dress it up, two, three, four! By the ranks or single file! Over every jungle mile! Oh we stamp and crush! Through the underbrush!"

At the back of the pack a small baby elephant blew his own trunk.

"In the military style!" Hathi Jr. sang.

"In the military style!"

"Uh oh" Jason said spotting Mowgli approach the baby elephant.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Mowgli asked.

"Shhhh! Drilling" Hathi Jr. whispered.

"Can I do it too?" Mowgli whispered.

"Sure, just do what I do, but don't talk in rank, it's against regulations" Hathi Jr. said.

"An Elephant Military, now I know why this world is odd too the animals talk" Jason said to Max who nodded as they watched Mowgli walks after Hathi Jr. in the rear of the file.

"To the rear... March!" Hathi Jr. said as they walk to the rear, Hathi Jr. and Mowgli collide.

"The other way, turn around" Hathi Jr. said.

"Hup, two, three, four! Keep it up, two, three, four! To the rear... Ho! Company... Halt!" Coronel Hathi yelled as Mowgli collides with Hathi Jr. again.

"That means "stop"." Hathi Jr. said.

"Company... Left face!" Coronel Hathi yelled.

"March, march, march, my feet are killing me" Winifred said.

"I am putting in for a transfer to another herd" another Elephant said.

"Silence in the ranks!" Coronel Hathi yelled as he walks around the rank.

"Dress up that line!" he said as the Elephants raise their rears.

"Pull it in, Winifred" he said slapping her rear with a stick he held with his trunk

"OH!" Winifred said as Coronel Hathi walks back to front.

"Inspection... arms!" he yelled as the Elephants stick their trunks out.

"Wow amazing how much the kingdom could use a Coronel like that" Max said.

"Stick your nose out" Hathi Jr. whispered to Mowgli.

"Like this?" Mowgli asked sticking his nose out.

"That's right."

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, dusty muzzle, soldier, remember in battle that trunk can save your life, take good care of it, my man" Coronel Hathi said to an elephant.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Very good, carry on" Coronel Hathi said as he looks at another Elephant who is chewing on some grass.

"Ahem! Hmm, let's have a little more spit and polish on those bayonets!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Esprit de Corps! That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharaja's pachyderm brigade. Back in '88 it was, or was it?" Coronel Hathi began.

"Here it comes, the Victoria-cross bit again" Winifred said to another elephant.

"It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Ha-ha! Those were the days! Discipline. Discipline was the thing. Builds character and all that sort of thing-" Coronel Hathi said leaning on his small bamboo stick as a loud snap of the small bamboo stick Hathi leaned on interrupts his speech "Oh.. Where was I? Oh, yes. Inspection" he said as as he looks at another elephant.

"Well, very good" he said moving on to a elephant with a smile. "Wipe off that silly grin, soldier. This is the army!"

"I wonder where the keyhole for this place might be" Jason said looking around as Coronel Hathi moves to the next elephant and kills a fly buzzing above his head with the bamboo stick.

"Ahem. Eyes front" he said moving to the next soldier, "Tsk-tsk-tsk, Lieutenant, that haircut is not regulation, rather on the gaudy side, don't you think?" he said as he cuts his hair short using his bamboo stick, "There. That's better."

"Wow these sticks are sharp" Jason said picking up a bamboo stick.

"And as for you-" Coronel Hathi said looking down at Hathi Jr, "-oh, there you are. Heh-heh-heh. Let's keep those heels together, shell we, son?"

"Okay Pop... Sir!" Hathi Jr. said.

"That's better" Coronel Hathi moving to Mowgli, "Well, new recruit, eh? Ha-ha-ha... I say, what happened to your trunk?" he said as he pushes Mowgli's face with his stick.

"Hey, stop that!" Mowgli yelled as Coronel Hathi sputters.

"A man-cub! This is treason! Sabotage! I'll have no man-cub in my jungle!" Coronel Hathi yelled picking up Mowgli with his trunk

"It's not your jungle!" Mowgli said.

"Uh-oh!" Jason said about to go help as Bagheera arrives fast.

"Hold it! Hold it, I can explain, Hathi!" Bagheera said.

"Colonel Hathi, if you please, sir!"

"Oh, yes, yes. Colonel Hathi, the man-cub is with me, I'm taking him back to the man-village" Bagheera said.

"To stay?" Coronel Hathi said.

"You have the word of Bagheera."

"Good, and remember, an elephant never forgets" Coronel Hathi said as he turns to leave setting Mowgli down.

"Humph! I don't know what the army's coming to. These young whippersnappers, who do they think they are?" he said as he notices all the elephants are dosing by now, but wake up as soon as Hathi commands.

"Ahem! Let's get on with it, right face! Forward... march!"

"Dear, haven't you forgotten something?" Winifred said.

"Nonsense, Winifred, old girl. An elephant never forgets" Coronel Hathi said.

"Well, you just forgot our son."

"Ah yes.. Son? Son?" he turns to see Hathi Jr. playing with Mowgli "Oh yes, quite right.. To the rear... march!"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be a colonel. Just like my-" Hathi Jr. said to Mowgli but got picked up by Coronel Hathi.

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times-" he began as Hathi Jr. sees the other elephants marching into Hathi's rear.

"Pop! Look out!"

"Uh-oh!" Jason said winching as he and Max watch the Elephants crash and were now in a large pile.

"Gee, Pop. You forgot to say 'halt'." Hathi Jr. said.

"Ha-ha-ha, he said an elephant never forgets" Mowgli laughed.

"It's not funny, let's get out of here quick before anything else happens-" Bagheera began a Unversed began to appear all looking like tropical birds and monkeys.

(A.N. Here is where you search this on youtube **_(KH: Birth By Sleep - Wheel Master Boss Music ( )_** this will be the battle theme for this fight)

"Bagheera! It's them again!" Mowgli said.

"Mowgli run!" Bagheera yelled as Jason and Max moved in front of them with their backs to them and weapons drawn.

"You guys go hide we got these guys!" Jason said.

"Ya! Ha! Take this!" Jason yelled attacking two unversed monkeys.

"Huh! Ha! Ya! Like that!" Max yelled striking some of the Unversed.

"Magnera!" Jason yelled using the spell as all the Unversed got caught in the magic ball above Jason.

"Ya! Ha! Take that!" Max yelled attacking the spinning Unversed.

"Thundera!" Jason yelled using the spell to finish the remaining Unversed.

"Is it just me or are they getting easier to get rid?" Max asked.

"No I noticed it too, we must be getting stronger" Jason said.

"Man, are you from the Man Village?" Bagheera asked approaching them.

"Um sorry were from another Man Village very far from here" Jason said.

"My name is Bagheera and that boy over there is Mowgli, I need to get him back to his Man Village before Shere Khan gets him" Bagheera said.

"Who Shere Khan?" Max asked.

"A tiger who hates man and will kill Mowgli if he gets him" Bagheera said.

"Kill him!" Jason said horrified.

"As you can see I am running out of time and with those strange creatures slowing us down Shere Khan will get the man cub" Bagheera said.

"So you want us to help you escort Mowgli to his village?" Jason asked.

"If it's not too much to ask" Bagheera said.

"Okay, we'll help, I'm Jason and this is Max."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, now we must go time is against us" Bagheera said.

Soon they were run through the jungle as Jason and Max ran to keep up with the panther like Mowgli.

"Bagheera, where are we going?" Mowgli asked.

"You're going back to the man-village right now" Bagheera said.

"I am not going" Mowgli said.

"Oh, yes you are."

"I am staying right here" Mowgli said sitting at the trunk of a tree.

"Oh boy" Jason sighed.

"You're going if I have to drag you every step away!" Bagheera said as Mowgli holds at a small tree while Bagheera tries to get him off it and drag away by pulling on his red short.

"Let go, you-" Bagheera muffled.

"You, let go of me!" Mowgli said as Bagheera lets go and falls into water and while getting up, hits his head against a log.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"Oh, that does it! I've had it, man-cub, from now on, you're on your own, ALONE!" Bagheera growled.

"Don't worry about me" Mowgli said as Bagheera leaves and Mowgli walks aimlessly away.

"Mowgli! Bagheera! Oh! Okay Max you followed Bagheera and try to calm him down and I will make sure Mowgli satay out of trouble" Jason sighed.

"Got it" Max said running in the direction Baheera went.

"Bagheera wait!" Max called to Bagheera who was still walking away.

"Ah, foolish man-cub!" Bagheera growled.

"He's a kid he doesn't understand the danger he is in Bagheera we need to be patient and drag his butt there" Max said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mowgli wait!" Jason said as he see Mowgli sits down near some rock with his head low until, "look I don't like being the bad guy here but you have to understand your on danger if you-" he began as they hear the sounds from nearby bushes as Baloo comes in singing.

"Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo. Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do. Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do. I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be. Doo-be doo-bee doo. And with-" Baloo sang as he see Mowgli and Jason, "Well now, ha-ha! What have we here?"

"What do we look like?" Jason said sarcastically as Baloo sniffs them both, "uh what are you doing?"

"Hmm.. Hey, what a funny little bit of a-" Baloo began as Mowgli slaps him "Ow!"

"Go away!" Mowgli said.

"Oh boy, I've seen everything in these woods, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is!" Baloo said.

"Leave me alone" Mowgli said.

"Yeah get lost bear" Jason said.

"Well now, that's pretty big talk, little britches" Baloo said.

"Little?" Jason said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm big enough" Mowgli said as he starts hitting Baloo in the tummy repeatedly but Baloo doesn't almost notice that.

"Oi" Jason sighed covering his face his hand and shaking his head.

"Ha-ha.. tsk-tsk-tsk. Pitiful. Hey, kid, you need help. And old Baloo is gonna learn you to fight like a bear, now come on, I'm gonna show you. Grrr" Baloo said as he starts to dance around and Mowgli too, mimicking Baloo's moves, "Ha-ha. Yeah! All right now kid, loosen up, get real loosen, then start to weave, weave a little, now move, that's it. Now give me a big bear growl, scare me!"

"Grrr" Mowgli said making a barely audible growl.

"That was a growl?" Jason said taking a seat on a tree log.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. Oh boy, I'm talking about like a big bear!" Baloo said as he makes a very loud roar which rocks the jungle to the bottom and even Bagheera who was walking away all this time with Max try to convince him to reconsider as they hear it.

"What was that?!" Max said.

"He's in trouble! I shouldn't have left him alone!" Bagheera said.

"We need to hurry!" Max said summoning his Dream Sword as they run back to Mowgli and Jason.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Grrr" Mowgli growled as Jason watched with amsument.

"GRRR!" Baloo growled back.

"Grrr."

"A big one, right from your toes" Baloo said.

"How's that?" Mowgli asked as Bagheera and Max arrives.

"Oh you two arrived in time" Jason chuckled.

"Grrr!" Mowgli growled again.

"Ha-ha-ha, ya, you're getting it, kid" Baloo chuckled.

"Who is that?" Max asked.

"Oh no! It's Baloo! That shiftless stupid jungle bum" Bagheera groaned.

"So that is his name" Jason said as he watched Baloo and Mowgli dance around again.

"Weave about, now look for an opening. Keep movin', keep" Baloo said as Mowgli takes some swings at Baloo's nose but misses.

"Ha-ha! Ya, you're getting it kid, ha-ha. Come on, that's it. Ha-ha-ha! He's a dandy!" Baloo said as he playfully slaps Mowgli which sends him rolling around and leaves him knocked out on the ground.

"Oh that had to hurt" Jason winced.

"Heh-heh. Fine teacher you are, old Iron Paws" Bagheera chuckled.

"Oh thanks, Bagheera" Baloo said.

"Yeah, tell me, tell me after you knock your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson?" Bagheera said raising an eyebrow at him.

Mowgli at this time already came to and sits on the ground, shaking head.

"Well, I, I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard" Baloo said as Mowgli walks to Baloo, though kinda unsteadily.

"I'm not hurt. I'm all right. I'm a lot tougher than some people think" Mowgli said.

"You better believe it! Now let's go once more. Now you keep ciclin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep movin'-" Baloo said as Mowgli hits Baloo into lower jaw, "Ooph!" he grunted as he playfully falls down, "Hey! Right on the button!"

"Well done Mowgli you took out the Jungle Bum" Jason said playfully clapping.

Mowgli then climbs on Baloo, occasionally tickling him with his feet.

"Ah, ha-ha, no, no-no, now you're tickling. ha-ha-ha!" Baloo laughed as Mowgli starts tickling him deliberately, "No, no, we don't do that here, no cheating, no, you're tickling, I can't stand tickling, heh-heh-heh. Help, Bagheera!"

"Now that's all he needs more confidence" Bagheera said.

"Give up, Baloo?" Mowgli asked.

"I give up, I told ya. Oh, I give-" Baloo laughed as Mowgli stops, "Hey, ha-ha. You know something? You're all right, kid. What do they call you?"

"Mowgli. And he's going back to the man-village right now, Jason Max and I need to get him there right now" Bagheera said,

"Man-village? They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a man out of 'im" Baloo said.

"Isn't that the point? So he can grow up to get stronger?" Jason said.

"Oh, Baloo, I want to stay here with you!" Mowgli said.

"Certainly you do" Baloo said.

"Oh? And just how do you think you will survive?" Bagheera said.

" 'How do you think you will' - What do you mean 'How do you think you will'? He's with me, any, and I'll learn him all I know" Baloo said.

"You mean 'you will teach him all you know' and Baloo stay out of this!" Max said.

"Well, heh, that shouldn't take too long" Bagheera said as Baloo glares at Bagheera and then turns to Mowgli.

"_Look, now it's like this, little britches. All you've got to do is..." Baloo said as he began to sing, "Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, Are Mother Nature's recipes. That bring the bare necessities of life. Wherever I wander. Wherever I roam. I couldn't be fonder. Of my big home" _Baloo sang cracking a coconut on his head as Mowgli tried and ended up hurting his head and rubbing it.

"_The bees are buzzing in the tree. To make some honey just for me. When you look under the rocks and plants. And take a glance at the fancy ants. Then maybe try a few..."_ he said lifting a big rock and licking up some of the ants.

"You eat ants?" Mowgli said.

"Ha-ha, you better believe it! And you're gonna love the way they tickle" he said dropping the rock as the rock almost falls on Mowgli as Baheera, Max and Jason eyes widen in horror.

"Mowgli, look out!" They yelled as the rock slammed down and Mowgli is unharmed sitting next to it.

_"The bare necessities of life will come to you."_

"When?" Mowgli asked trying to catch an ant.

_"They'll come to you!"_ Baloo sand knocking some bananas down from a tree and catching them.

"_Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities. That's why a bear can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life!"_ he sang as the tree sent a pile of bananas falling on Mowgli as Baloo went over to a cactus and began to pick them with his claws.

_"Now when you pick a paw-paw or a prickly pear"_ he sang as Mowgli reaches for one of the small cactus and pricks his fingers.

"Ow!"

_"And you prick a raw paw. Well, next time beware. Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw. When you pick a pear try to use the claw. But you don't need to use the claw. When you pick a pair of the big paw-paw. Have I given you a clue?"_ he said throwing a mango at Mowgli.

"Golly, thanks, Baloo!"

"Paw-paw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish" Bagheera said as Baloo pulls Bagheera by the tail.

"Come on, Baggy, get with the beat! _The bare necessities of life will come to you."_

"They'll come to me!" Mowgli sang.

_"They'll come to you!"_ Baloo said walking on all four carrying Mowgli onhis back.

"I like this song" Max said.

"Where in the hell is that music coming from?" Jason said looking behind a tree for the source of the music.

"That is a good question" Max said looking around.

"How 'bout scratchin' that old left shoulder while you're up there, Mowgli? Now just a hair lower.. There, right there. That's it. Ahh.." Baloo said as Mowgli scratched his back, "This is beautiful. That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratch!" he said going over a tree.

"You're lots of fun, Baloo!" Mowgli laughed as Baloo is now scratching against a tree.

"Right on it.. Yeah! That's delicious! Oh, ooo! Just a little bit-mmm.. yeah.. ha-ha.. ooo." He said as he pulls the tree from the ground finally and scratches by its trunk.

"That bear got some major fleas" Jason said.

"Mm... mmm... ha-ha.. ooo. yeah!" Baloo said now satisfied, lets himself fall into water.

"Oh man, this is really livin'. So just try and relax. Yeah" he said as Mowgli slides down from a rock and gets on his tummy.

"Where are they going?" Jason said as he and Max followed them on the river while Bagheera followed by the trees.

"Cool it. Fall apart in my back yard. 'Cause let me tell you something little britches. If you act like that bee acts, uh-uh. You're working too hard. And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found."

_"When you find out you can live without it. And go along not thinking about it. And I'll tell you something true. The bare necessities of life will come to you!"_

"Uh Bagheera where are you going?" Max asked as he and Jason saw Bagheera walking away.

"Ahh.. I give up. Well I hope his luck holds out" Bagheera said.

"Okay I'll go get him" Max groaned following.

"Baloo! Baloo! We really need to get him back to his village!" Jason yelled running down the river after the two.

"Mowgli, how 'bout you singing?" Baloo asked as they both began to sing.

_"Look for the bare necessities, The simple bare necessities, Forget about your worries and your strife."_

_"Yeah, man!"_ Mowgli sang.

_"I mean the bare necessities, That's why a bear can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"With just the bare necessities of life!"_

_"Yeah, man!"_

"Ha-ha-ha. Beautiful. That's real jungle harmony" Baloo said.

"I like being a bear" Mowgli said,

"That's my boy. You're gonna make one swell bear. Why, you even sing like one" Baloo said.

"Ugh! This is going to be a long day" Jason sighed unaware that downstream, monkeys above plot Mowgli's stealing.

A.N. Please Review.


	31. King Louie Palace

**_Chapter Thirty: King Louie Palace_**

Floating down the river Baloo began to fall asleep with while singing and Mowgli laying on his stomach.

"Doo-be-doo..." Baloo sang as a chain of monkeys come down and grab Mowgli and replace him with a monkey.

"Doo-be-wee be-doo" Baloo sang as a fly lands on Baloo's nose, "hey Mowgli, how 'bout you flickin' that old mean fly off of your papa bear's nose?"

The monkey than hits Baloo with a stick on his nose very hard.

"Ouch! Ha, ha! Boy, when you flick a fly you really-" Baloo began as he looks up as his eyes widen as he began to swing at the monkey who jumped up into the tree above, "why you, flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creep!"

"Hey! Let go of me!" Mowgli yelled being held in the branches above.

"Mowgli!" Jason yelled seeing him above, "Put him down!"

"Take your flea-picking hands off my cub!" Baloo yelled.

"Come on and get him, champ!"

"He's no champ, he's a chump!"

"Baloo!" Mowgli yelled.

"Yeah! ha-ha! A big hothead!"

"Okay you guys asked for it, I'll- ooh!" Baloo yelled as he falls into water.

"That'll cool him off!"

"Cool off on this! Blizzara!" Jason yelled launching the ice spell in the monkeys directions as who quickly scatter away.

"Give me back my man-cub!" Baloo yelled running on the shore.

"Here he is, come and get him!" a monkeys said as they held Mowgli upside down in front of a tree as they pull Mowgli up and Baloo hits against a tree and falls down flat.

"That's how a bear can rest at ease!"

"Here's some bare necessities!" another monkey said as they throw fruits at Baloo as Monkeys pull Jason into a tree.

"Get your hands off me!" Jason yelled.

"Now just try that again you-" Baloo yelled as a melon hit him in the face.

"What's that you hit him with?"

"That was a bare necessity."

"Turn them loose or I'll jerk a knot in your tail!" Baloo growled.

"We give up, here he comes!" A monkey said as they swung Mowgli and sent him flying.

"Whoa! Baloo, catch me! Baloo!" Mowgli yelled as the monkeys caught him again.

"Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster!" a monkey yelled as two monkeys pulls a rope and made Baloo fall off the cliff.

"A rolling bear gathers no hair!"

"Baloo! Help me! Baloo, they're carrying me away!" Mowgli yelled as the monkeys began to swing him away.

"Let me go! You monkeys will get it when I can get ahold of you!" Jason yelled.

"Bagheera! Bagheera!" Baloo yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, it's happened, took longer than I thought but it's happened" Bagheera said.

"Told you" Max said as they head for the cliff as Baloo climbs up the cliff just in the exact moment Bagheera and Max arrives,

"BAGHEERAAAAA!" Baloo yelled as Bagheera screeches and sits stunned for a while.

"Ow!" Max said trying to get the ringing out of his ear.

"Oh, you heard me, huh?" Baloo said.

"You yelled it in our ears!" Max yelled.

"Mowgli?" Bagheera said looking behind Baloo and down the cliff, "Mowgli?" he called into the jungle, "All right, what happened? Where's Mowgli?"

"They ambushed me, thousands of them! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then I-"

"Oh! For the last time, what happened to Mowgli?" Bagheera growled.

"Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried him and Jason off" Baloo said.

"They took them both! Where will they take them?" Max said.

"The Ancient Ruins, oh, I hate to think what will happen when they meets that king of theirs" Bagheera said looking to the ruins in the distance.

"Come on, we got to help them" Max said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the ruins, sitting in a throne and being fanned a orangutan was being fanned as he sings.

"Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing, Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb, Diddly-doo dee-hoy, I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang."

"Ha, ha, we got him, King Louie!" A monkey called as they swung in with Mowgli and Jason.

"Man, we got him, we got him! And a bonus!" they said as the two chains of monkeys dropped down on both sides of the throne holding Jason and Mowgli upside down.

"Ha, ha, ha, So you're the man-cub? Crazy!" King Louie said.

"I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down!" Mowgli yelled.

"That is it!" Jason yelled summoning one of his keyblades and aimed for the monkeys holding him upside down as the monkey drops Mowgli and Jason hard on the ground.

"You cut that out!" Mowgli yelled.

"Darn monkeys!" Jason growled as Louie picked Mowgli up and held him above him.

"Cool it, boy, unwind yourself" he said as Mowgli tried to swing at him, "Do-doot doot-doot do, now come on. Let's shake, cousin" he said shaking Mowgli hand then Jason.

"Uh okay?" Jason said in confusion as he grabbed Mowgli from Louie.

"What do you want me for?" Mowgli asked.

"And why did I get nabbed too?" Jason said.

"Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana" Louie said as he shoots to banna from their peels into Mowgli and Jason mouths, "that you want to stay in the jungle, and you have two magic Man Tools."

"Stay in the jungle? I sure do" Mowgli said with his mouth full.

'He found out about my Keyblades, and if he know the full extent of their powers who know what this guy would want' Jason thought as he ate the banana.

"Good, and ol' King Louie, Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do! That's me, can fix it for you, have two bananas" he said as he shows three fingers and throws two bananas into Mowgli's mouth, "have we got a deal?"

"Yes, sir. I'll do anything to stay in the jungle" Mowgli said with his mouth even fuller.

"Uh no! I don't plan to stay here and what do you even want with my ke-eh-uh Magic Man Tools?" Jason said crossing his arms.

"Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya" he said as the monkeys began to play music.

(A.N. maybe playing the song for this part from youtube would work, give it a try.)

_ "A bop-bop do-do do-be-do! Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh the jungle V.I.P I've reached that top and had to stop and that's what's botherin' me I wanna be a man, man-cub, and stroll right into town and be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around Ohh, oobie-do!"_

_"Bop-do-wee."_

_"I wanna be like you!"_

_"Hum dee oobee-do-ba."_

_"I wanna walk like you_

_"Tee!"_

_"Talk like you,"_

_"Too!_

_"Too!"_

_"Wee be-dee be-dee do!"_

_"You see it's true!"_

_"Shoo-ba dee-do."_

_"An ape like me."_

_"Shoo-be do-bee do-bee!"_

_"Can learn to be human too!"_

"Hmmm I have to admit I like the song" Jason muttered as he sat on the throne arm with Mowgli as they watch King Louie makes sounds as if playing a horn and has a little classical fight with the small servant monkey as they watch Louie chase off the monkey who climbs onto a base and began to whistle till Louie whacks him with a giant leaf.

_"Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee! Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka! Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah!"_ Louie sang as the Monkeys applaud.

"Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good" Mowgli said as he got off the throne to dance and clap.

"Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz, lay the secret on me of man's red fire" Louie said.

"But I don't know how to make fire" Mowgli said.

"Fire? So that's what he's after" Jason said.

_"Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub, I made a deal with you, what I desire is man's red fire to make my dream come true"_ Louie said as Baloo, Max and Bagheera reach the walls of the Ruins quickly enter, _"Now give me the secret, man-cub, come on, clue me what to do, give me the power of man's red flower so I can be like you."_

"Fire! So that's what that scoundrel's after!" Bagheera growled as they watched from the first floor of the ruins.

"Jason can easily make that and if the monkey gets that power he may burn this whole jungle to ashes!" Max said.

"I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.. ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat!" Baloo said as he began to dance and Max rolled his eyes to see Jason leaning on a wall watching Mowgli dance.

"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! This will take brains, not brawn" Bagheera growled.

"You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both" Baloo danced.

"Would you listen?!"

"Oh, yeah, yeah" Baloo said stop dancing as Bagheera and Max looked down below again.

"Now, while you create a disturbance and Max and I will rescue Mowgli. Got that?" Bagheera said as Baloo began walking and dancing away.

"I'm gone then, solid gone!" he said already heading away.

"Not yet, Baloo!" Bagheera and Max yelled as Louie, servant monkey and Mowgli come by down the hall dancing with Jason following as Bagheera gose and stands next to a door and did the same impression the statue on the other side of it was as Max hid behind a pillar and when Bagheera and Max reaches for Mowgli, Baloo enters through the door which slams into Bagheera and Max faces as Jason froze at the sight as he saw Baloo was dressed up as a big probably female monkey.

_"Hey! Da-zaap bon-ronee! Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non! Hene-bebe-re, Doot zaba-doo-dee-day! Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay! Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney!"_ Baloo sang as Louie joined in.

_"Abba-do-dee?"_

_"With a reep-bon-naza!"_

_"Eh ba-daba doy!"_

_"Well-a-la-ba zini!"_

_"War-la-bop, boor-la-bop"_

_"See-ble-bop, dooney!"_

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh!"_

_"With a huh, huh, huh, huh!"_

_"Rrrawr, rrrawr"_

_"Get mad, baby!"_

_"Hada-lada hada-lada_

_"With a hada-lada hadoo-doo!"_

_"Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle"_

_"Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa."_

_"Doodle-doot, doodle-doot."_

_"Zee-ba-da-da."_

_"Haba-da."_

_"Yoo-hoo-hoo."_

_"Bop-do-wee!"_ the monkeys sang.

_"I wanna be like you."_

"Hum dee oobee-do-ba."

"I wanna walk like you"

_"Dee!"_

_"Talk like you!"_

_"Too!"_

_"Too-oo-oo!"_ Baloo sang.

_"Wee be-dee be-dee do!"_

_"You see it's true, hoo-hoo! Someone like me-ee-ee, Can learn to be like someone like me!"_

_"Take me home, Daddy!"_

_"Can learn to be like someone like you!"_

_"One more time!"_ Louie sang patting Baloo back and making Baloo's disguise falls off."

_" Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me! Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta! Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat...Ehh.."_ Baloo sang as he saw he was exposed.

"It's Baloo, the bear!"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"How'd he get in there?"

"Baloo, it's you!" Mowgli yelled running to Baloo as Baloo picked him up and ran as a monkey snatched him away followed by Louie then by Baloo who whacked Louie on the head then the back and forth chase continued till a pillar was broke and the ruins began to tip as Louie tried to hold up the palace as Baloo went other to tickle him till the monkeys ram Baloo into Louie and knocked out another pillar as Baloo and Louie held up the ruins as Baloo took off as piece of the ruins began to fall as the heroes made their escape and ran fast from the palace ruins till they were clear.

"Whew! Ha ha ha. Man, that's what I call a swingin' party" Baloo said.

A.N. Please Review.


	32. Trust in Kaa

**_Chapter Thirty-One: Trust in Kaa_**

Soon night falls and Mowgli is fast asleep as Baloo, Jason, Max and Bagheera are talking.

"...and furthermore, Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly-"

"Shhh! Keep it down, you're gonna wake little buddy. Yeah. He's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me" Baloo said.

"Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Huh. I hope he learned something from that experience" Bagheera said as Mowgli in sleep mumbles.

"Yeah... scooby-dooby, dooby-doo.."

"Ha, ha. That's my boy" Baloo said as Bagheera walks to water.

"Oh, nonsense. Baloo, come over here. I'd like to have a word with you."

"A word? You gonna talk some more?" he yawns, "All right, what's up Bagheera?"

"Baloo, a man-cub must go back to the man-village. The jungle is not the place for him."

"I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me."

"Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye" Bagheera said gesturing to Baloo black eye unaware they both had one eye swollen since the fight.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it?" Baloo said.

"Oi" Jason sighed.

"Frankly, you're a disreputable sight" Bagheera said.

"Why, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself" Baloo said as Bagheera saw he had a black eye.

"D'oh! Ballo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son."

"Why not?"

"How can I put it? Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together" he said as Baloo shrugs.

"You wouldn't marry a panther, would you?"

"I don't know. Ha ha, come to think of it, no panther ever asked me."

"Baloo, you've got to be serious about this."

"Oh, stop worrying, Baggy, stop worrying, I'll take care of him"

"Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him, huh?"

"Can a guy make one mistake?"

"Not in the jungle. And another thing, sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan."

"The tiger? What's he got against the kid?"

"He hates man with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears man's gun and man's fire."

"But little Mowgli don't have those things."

"Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe-"

"No. Well, what are we gonna do?" Baloo asked.

Sun appears from horizon all the time they were talking it was slowly getting brighter.

"We'll do what's best for him." Bagheera said.

"You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it" Baloo said.

"Good. Then make Mowgli go to the man-village" Bagheera said.

"Are you out of your mind? I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me!"

"That's just the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So it's up to you."

"Why me?"

"Be-because he won't listen to me!" Bagheera huffed.

"I love that kid. I love him like he was my own cub."

"Then think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself."

"Well, can't I.. Well can I wait until morning?"

"It's morning now. Go on, Baloo" Bagheera said.

"It's the right thing Baloo this tiger doesn't sound nice" Max said as Baloo walks to Mowgli.

"Uh..Ummmm..." Mowgli said in his sleep as Baloo gulps.

"Oh boy. Mowgli? Mowgli? Uh, it's time to get up" he said as Mowgli wakes up and stretches.

"Oh. Hi Baloo" Mowgli said.

"Hi. Hey, rub that sleep out of your eyes. You and me, eh, we've got a long walk ahead of us" Baloo said.

"Swell! We'll have lots of fun together."  
"Sure. yeah. Yeah, uh.. let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, eh, Bagheera."

"Well, good-bye Bagheera. Me and Baloo, we've got things to do."

"Good-bye man-cub. And good luck" Bagheera said as Baloo and Mowgli began to walk away as Jason and Max followed.

"Come on, Baloo. All we've got to do is..._Look for the bare necessities. Some good old bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, That's why a bear can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life. Yeah! I'll live here in the jungle all my life! Yeah, man! I like being a bear! _Where are we going, Baloo?" Mowgli asked.

"Well, ah.. it's a.. um, well it's sort of new and-" Baloo said.

"Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you" Mowgli said.

"Mowgli, look buddy, there's something I've got to tell you" he said as Mowgli chases a butterfly.

"Tell me what, Baloo?"

"Gee whiz. How did old Baggy put it?" Baloo muttered "Ah! Mowgli? Hah, you wouldn't marry a panther, would you?"

"Heh-heh. I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human?"

"I'm not anymore, Baloo. I'm a bear like you."

"Man this is going to be hard to watch" Max whispered to Jason.

"Yep" Jason nodded.

"Little buddy, look, listen to me" Baloo said as Mowgli threw playful punhes into his gut.

"Come on, come on, Baloo" Mowgli said.

"Now Mowgli, stop it now, now hold still. I wanna tell you something, now listen to me" Baloo said grabbing Mowgli hands.

"What's the matter, old papa bear?"

"Look Mowgli, I've been trying to tell you, I've been trying all morning to tell you, I've got to take you back to the man-village!"

"The man-village?!" Mowgli said jumping back in shock.

"Now look, kid, I can explain" Baloo said.

"But you said we were partners!" Mowgli said looking betrayed and backing away.

"Now believe me, kid, I, I-"

"You're just like old Bagheera!"

"Now just a minute, that's going too far!" Baloo said as Mowgli runs away.

"Hey, Mowgli, where are you going? Wait a minute! Stop! Wait! Wait! Listen to ol' Baloo. Mowgli? Mowgli? Mowgli! Mowgli? Mowgli?" he called seeing he lost Mowgli as Bagheera who must have heard Baloo calling Mowgli, arrives.

"Now what's happened?" Bagheera asked.

"You're not going to believe me, Bagheera, but look, now I used the same words you did, and he ran out on me" Baloo said.

"Why, don't just stand there. Let's separate. We've got to find him!" Bagheera said as he runs away.

"Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. I've got to find him. Mowgli? Mowgli?" he called.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How is it were able to keep up with him?" Jason said as they followed after Mowgli as a large snake tail picks Mowgli from the ground and raises to the branch.

"What the?!" Jason said as they look up to see a large python.

"Kaa, it's you!" Mowgli said trying to get free.

"Yesss, man-cub, so nice to see you again. sss-sss-sss" Kaa hissed.

"Oh, go away. Leave me alone" Mowgli said.

"Let me look at you" Kaa said as Mowgli turns away from Kaa's eyes "You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me" he said trying to hypnotize Mowgli as Mowgli threw Kaa tail off.

"No sir! I know what you're trying to do, Kaa!" Mowgli said.

"You do? Uh, I mean, you don't trust me?" Kaa said grabbing Mowgli hand.

"No!"

"Then there's nothing I can do to help?"

"You want to help me?"

"Ss-certainly. I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle" Kaa said slithering around Mowgli.

"How could you do that?" Mowgli asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I have my own ss-subtle little ways. But first, you must trust me" Kaa said.

"I don't trust anyone anymore" Mowgli said trying to walk away.

"I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me" Kaa said as he finally gets to see into Mowgli's eyes long enough to hypnotize him.

"Come on Max!" Jason said as they began to climb up the large tree.

_"Trust in me. Just in me. Shut your eyes. And trust in me. Hold still, please. You can sleep. Safe and sound. Knowing I. Am around. Slip into silent slumber. Sail on a silver mist. Slowly and surely your senses. Will cease to resist"_ Kaa sang as his lullaby put Mowgli to sleep and Mowgli snores while standing on his head on the tip of Kaa's tail]

"You're snoring" Kaa said.

"Sorry" Mowgli said in his sleep.

_"Trust in me And just in me_" Kaa sang wrapping his tail in a coil around Mowgli as Shere Khan appears below and listens.

_"Shut your eyes And trust in me"_ Kaa sang as down below Shere Khan pulls Kaa by the tail.

"Huh? Ow, now what? I'll be right down" Kaa said slithering down from the leaves, "Yes? Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Shere Khan" Shere Khan said coming from behind the tree, "I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind."

"Shere Khan. What a ss-surprise."

"So that him" Jason whispered from above to Max as they slowly made their way to Mowgli.

"We need to get him out of here now" Max whispered.

"Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by, forgive me if I've interrupted anything" Shere Khan said.

"Oh no, nothing at all" Kaa said as Shere Khan bares claws, "I thought you were entertaining someone up there in your coils."

"Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta" Kaa said.

"But you were singing to someone" Shere Khan said as he grabs Kaa's neck, "Who is it, Kaa?"

"Uh, who? Uh, no. Well I was just singing to myself" Kaa said.

"Indeed."

"Yes, yes, you see, I have trouble with my ss-sinuses."

"What a pity."

"Oh, you have no idea. It's ss-simply terrible. I can't eat, I can't ss-sleep, so I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis, Let me show you how it works" Kaa said_, "Trust in me."_ Kaa moves to Shere Khan's eyes, but he drops his paw over Kaa's head, moving it to the ground, "Mmm-fff!"

"I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense" Shere Khan said.

"Some other time, perhaps?" Kaa said from under his paw.

"Perhaps. But at the moment I am searching for a man-cub" he said releasing Kaa.

"Man-cub? What man-cub?"

"The one who is lost and the ones who slay those new beast. Now where do you suppose they could be?"

"Search me" Kaa shrugged as he covered his mouth realizing what he said.

"That's an excellent idea. I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa?"

"Uh, ss-certainly not" Kaa said as he puts down the end of his tail, "Nothing here" he said as he shows his open mouth "And nothing in here."

Mowgli in the coils above snores as Shere Khan glances up and Kaa makes snorting sounds.

"My ss-sinuses" Kaa said

"Hmm. Indeed" Shere Khan said glancing at the tree above, "And now, how about the middle?"

"The middle? Oh, the middle" Kaa said as he puts down his middle, leaving Mowgli in much less coils as Shere Khan feels the stomach as Kaa laughs, "Ha-ha, absolutely nothing in the middle."

"Hmmm. Really? Well, if you do just happen to see the man-cub, you will inform me first. Understand?" he said holding his claw to Kaa neck as Kaa gulps.

"I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Good show. And now I must continue my search for the helpless little lads."

"Little?" Jason muttered as tried to carefully free Mowgli.

"Ooh, who does he think he's fooling? _"Helpless little lad"_ Ooh, he gives me the shivers!" Kaa hissed as Kaa shivers, and completely loses grip on now awake Mowgli as Jason quickly helped him up. "Picking on that poor little helpless boy... oh, yes, poor little helpless boy."

"Take this!" Max said as he and Mowgli pushes Kaa's coils off the branch and he falls down, hitting his head on some branches along the way.

"Oooh!" Kaa grunted.

"You told me a lie, Kaa. You said I could trust you!" Mowgli said climbing down with the others as Kaa rose from the pile of coils.

"It's like you said. You can't trust anyone!" Kaa hissed as he lunges at Mowgli, but a knot on his tail stops him.

"Nice try snake" Jason said as he see Mowgli leaves as he and Max follows.

"If I never see that skinny little shrimp again, it will be too soon Ooh.. my ss-sacroiliac!" Kaa hissed.

"Mowgli wait up!" Jason yelled as he and Max continued to follow.

"Come kid just hear us out!" Max said.

A.N. Please Review.


	33. Shere Khan the Tiger

**_Chapter Thirty-Two: Shere Khan the Tiger_**

In a dead tree a group of vultures sat talking to each other.

"Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do?" Buzzy yawns.

"I don't know. What you wanna do?" Flaps asked.

"I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right?" Ziggy said.

"Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over" Buzzy said.

"You mean you wish they were!" Ziggy said as they laugh.

"Very funny" Dizzy said.

"Okay, so what we gonna do?" Buzzy said.

"I don't know, what you wanna do?" Flaps said.

"Look, Flaps, first I say, _"what we gonna do?"_ and then you say, _"what you wanna do?", _they I say, _"what we gonna do?",_ you say _"what you wanna do?"_, _"what you gonna do"_, _"what you wanna"_ - let's do something!" Buzzy said.

"Okay. What you wanna do?" Flaps said.

"Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again!" Buzzy said.

"I've got it! This time, I've really got it" Ziggy said.

"So you got it. So what we gonna do?" Buzzy said.

"Hold it lads. Look, look what's coming our way" Dizzy said as they spot Mowgli with Jason and Max following.

"Hey, what in the world is that?" Flaps asked.

"What a crazy looking bunch of bones" Ziggy said.

"Yeah, and the're all walking about by themselves" Dizzy said as they look at Mowgli who sits down on a stone.

"So what we gonna do?" Buzzy said.

"I don't know- and now don't start that again!" Flaps said.

"Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella, this little flockey" Ziggy said pushing them off the branch as they all fly down to Mowgli.

"Look Mowgli I know you don't like the idea but there is so many thing you can learn there that you can't here in the jungle by yourself" Jason said as he sees the vultures fly in and grouped around them.

"Blimey, they got legs like a storky" Flaps said.

"Excuse me?" Max said.

"Like a stork, heh-heh, but he ain't got no feathers" Buzzy said as the Vultures laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh, I don't care" Mowgli said as he walks away.

"Mowgli! Oh way to go bird brains!" Jason said running after Mowgli with Max.

"What's wrong with him?" Dizzy said.

"I think we overdid it" Flaps said.

"We were just having a bit of fun that's all" Dizzy said.

"Just look at him. What a poor little fella" Buzzy said "You know, he must be down on his luck."

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood" Dizzy said.

"Hey, new kid, wait a minute, hey!" Buzzy said as they followed Mowgli.

"Just leave me alone" Mowgli said.

"Oh, come on, come on, what's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world" Buzzy said.

"I haven't."

"Haven't you got a mother or a father?" Dizzy said.

"No. Nobody wants me around" Mowgli said.

"Mowgli it's not that they don't want you around and I don't have parent either I know how you feel" Jason said.

"Yeah, we know how you feel" Buzzy said.

"Nobody wants us around, either" Dizzy said.

"We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts" Buzzy said.

"And feelings, too" Dizzy said.

"And just to prove it to you, we're gonna let you join our little group" Buzzy said.

"Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture" Flaps said.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own alone" Mowgli said.

"Uh, now look, kid, everybody's got to have friends" Buzzy said.

"The bird Mowgli, everyone needs to have a friend" Max said.

"Yeah, I got my circle of friends and were always looking for more to join" Jason smiled holding his Way Finder in his hand.

"Hey, fellas, are we his friends?" Buzzy said as the (Beatles Looking) group began to sing.

_"We're your friends, We're your friends, We're your friends to the bitter end."_

_"The bitter end"_ Buzzy sang.

_"When you're alone"_ Flaps sang.

_"When you're alone"_ Buzzy, Dizzy and Ziggy sang.

_"Who comes around?"_

_"Who comes around?"_

_"To pluck you up"_

"give us a smile" Buzzy said trying to get Mowgli to smile.

"When you are down"

_"And when you're outside looking in who's there To open the door?"_

"Come on, kid, we need a tenor" Buzzy said pulling Mowgli, Jason and Max hands and pushed them to the singing group.

_"That's what friends are for, who's always eager to extend-"_ They sang as Jason and Max saw Mowgli smile.

_"-A friendly claw? That's what friends are for And when you're lost! In dire need, Who's at your side, At lightning speed! We're friends of ev'ry creature Coming down the pike, In fact we never met an animal, We didn't like!"_

"Heh, heh. you take it kid" Buzzy said.

"Didn't like!" Mowgli sang with the Vultures and Max and Jason clapped to the beat.

_"So you can see. Can see, We're friends we're friends. We're friends in need friends in need And friends indeed Friends indeed" _they sang as they all stood on their each other shoulders as Jason, Max and Mowgli continued to clap.

"Take it easy lads, steady, steady. You're staying in the jungle...W-w-watch it!" Buzzy said.

_"Forevermore!"_ Buzzy sang.

_"That's what friends, Are, For!"_ Shere Khan sang as the Vutlutes fell over and quickly hid behind Jason and Max.

"It's him!" Jason said as Shere Khan clapped.

"Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance. And thank you for detaining my victims" Shere Khan said walking towards them.

"That is on big tiger" Max said.

"D-don't mention it, your highness" Flaps stuttered in fear.

" Ha-ha-ha. BOO!" Shere Khan said as the Vultures run and fly back to their tree.

"Let's get out of here!" Dizzy said.

"Give me room! Run friends! Run!" Buzzy yelled.

"Run? Why should I run?" Mowgli said.

"Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?" Shere Khan said.

"I know you all right. You're Shere Khan" Mowgli said.

"Precisely" He said extending his claws, "Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan."

"You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone" Mowgli said.

"Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting, for me" Shere Khan said.

"Follow my lead Max" Jason whispered.

"One. Two. Three." Shere Khan began as Mowgli walks.

"Four.."Shere Khan said as he turns and looks as Mowgli picks up a branch, You're trying my patience! 5-6-7-8-9-10!" Shere Khan pounces at Mowgli with a roar who drops his branch, but Baloo holds Shere Khan by the tail.

"Run, Mowgli, run!" Baloo yelled.

"Baloo!" Jason said.

"Let go, you big oaf!" Shere Khan growled trying to attack Baloo as they ran in a circle with Baloo holding onto the tail.

"Take it easy, hold it, hold it. Whoa, easy, easy!"

"He's got a tiger by the tail!" Buzzy said.

"And he'd better hang on, too" Dizzy said as Shere Khan bites Baloo.

"Yeow!" Baloo yelled as Mowgli hits Shere Khan with the branch.

"Take that, you big bully!" Mowgli yelled.

"Let him have it! Hit him!" Flaps said as Shere Khan began to chase Mowgli.

"Baloo, help me!" Mowgli yelled as Jason slid in front of the tiger and swung Max who kicked Shere Khan away.

"We can't fight and protect Mowgli at the same time!" Max said.

"Somebody do something with that kid!" Baloo yelled still trying to hold onto the tail.

"Come on, lads!" Dizzy said as Flaps and Ziggy carry Mowgli away.

"He's safe now, ha-ha-ha, you can let go, Baloo!" Buzzy yelled.

"Are you kiddin'? There's teeth on the other end!" Baloo yelled as Shere Khan gets Baloo on the ground before him.

"I'll kill you for this!" Shere Khan yelled as he began to slash his claws into Baloo.

"Let go! Baloo needs help!" Mowgli yelled.

"FIRA!" Jason yelled hitting Shere Khan on the side and sent him rolling away.

"WHO DID THAT?!"

(A.N. Vim and Vigor begins now go to youtube and play the song)

"Let's play cat!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades and Max held his Dream Sword.

(If this was like the game then you see this on the top of the screen!

Objective: Defeat Shere Khan but keep him away from Mowgli! Use the Fire spell to set bushes on fire to get the Advantage!)

"Ha! Rah! YA! Take this!" Jason yelled using a series of stirkes on Shere Khan.

"Ah! Gah! Ah! Insolent fools!" Shere Khan yelled tackling Jason as they rolled on the ground as Jason flipped around and kicked Shere Khan in the air.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled spinning his Keyblades in hands as Buzzy and Dizzy fly down and grab Jason shoulder and flew him up.

"Here we go!" They yelled throwing Jason at Shere Khan as Jason slammed his keyblades into Shere Khan gut then hit him with several attack and with one hit sent Shere Khan slamming to the ground.

"Ha! Ya! HA! Like that!" Max yelled hitting the tiger with several attacks off his own as the temporarily knocked out tiger shook his head and used a spin claw attack.

"GAH!" Max and Jason grunted as they were sent flying back.

"Fira!" Jason yelled shooting the fire spell as Shere Khan roared and moving away from the fire in front of him as Jason came from the front and slammed his keyblades into Shere Khan face.

"AH!" Shere Khan grunted as he got up to attack roaring with each swing he took.

"Oh! Gah! AH! Ugh!" Jason and Max grunted as Shere Khan came at them again.

"Guys!" Jason yelled as Dizzy and Buzzy flew down and picked up Max and Jason into the air.

"Now!" Max yelled as the Vultures flew down as Max slammed his sword into Shere Khan side as Jason came from the side and kicked the tiger onto his side as they both were dropped down.

"I am not done yet!" Shere Khan grunted when the final blow was struck.

"We need to end this!" Jason yelled seeing Shere growl as he got up as lightning breaks a tree and ignites it.

"Fire! It's the only thing old stripes is afraid of!" Buzzy said to Mowgli.

"Get the fire, we'll do the rest" Flaps said as they flew in a group.

"Charge! Punch and blow!" the vulture said as they began to peck and pull at Shere Khan fur.

"Stay out of this, you mangy fools!" Shere Khan growled.

"Yeah, yeah, missed by a mile! Yeah, pull his blinkin' whiskers!" Buzzy yelled as they yanked pn the tiger whiskers.

"He's a bloomin' pussycat!" Flaps said as Mowgli ties a blazing branch to Shere Khan's tail.

"Look behind you, chum" Dizzy said as Shere Khan eyes widen to see the fire on the branch tied to his tail roaring as he tried to lunge away from it by the branch came in front of him as he tries to swat it away then runs away, getting burnt by the fire on every step as he runs into the distance as it began to rain and all the fire began to get put out.

"HA! How do you like that tough guy!" Max yelled.

"Well, that was the last of him" Buzzy said.

"Old stripes took off like a flaming comet" Ziggy said.

"Well, come on, let's go congratulate our friend" Buzzy said.

"Hold it, fellas. Now's not the time for it. Look" Dizzy said as they see Mowgli comes to Baloo, who is lying without signs of life.

"Oh no!" Jason said as he and Max run over.

"Baloo?" Mowgli said touching his head and shaking it "Baloo, get up. Oh please, get up. Oh" Mowgli cried hugging Baloo head as Bagheera arrives.

"Oh man, were too late" Max said.

"Mowgli, try to understand" Bagheera said.

"Bagheera, what's the matter with him?" Mowgli asked.

"You've got to be brave, like Baloo was" Bagheera said.

"You don't mean - oh, no, Baloo" Mowgli cried hugging Baloo fur.

"Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Mowgli, Greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend."

"He gave his life to save yours Mowgli, he wants you to grow up big and strong, but that can't be done here, only with your own kind will you learn how to become stronger" Jason said.

"When great deeds are remembered in this jungle one name will stand above all others. Our friend, Baloo the bear" Bagheera said.

"He's cracking me up..." Baloo muttered.

"The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts."

"Beautiful" Baloo said as the rain stopped and sun begins to shine through again.

"This spot where Baloo fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest creatures" Bagheera said.

"I wish my mother could've heard this."

"It's best we leave now. Come along, man-cub" Bagheera said as they all began to walk away as Baloo raises and speaks loud.

"Don't stop now, Baggy, you're doing great! There's more, lots more!" Baloo said.

"Why you, big fraud! You, you four-flusher! I-I'm fed up!" Bagheera growled.

"Baloo!" Jason and Max smiled.

"Baloo, you're all right!" Mowgli said hugging Baloo.

"Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... better."

"You sure had us worried" Mowgli said.

"Ahh, I was just takin' five. You know, playing it cool. he-ha, but he was too easy."

"Easy?! You didn't even fight him! All you did was yank on his tail!" Jason said.

"Man them claws hurts" Max said rubbing his arm.

"Good old papa bear" Mowgli said.

"It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, isn't it?" Dizzy said.

"Yeah, so what we gonna do?" Buzzy said.

"I don't know - and now don't start that again!" Flaps yelled.

* * *

"Hey Baggy, too bad you missed the action. You should have seen how I made a sucker out of stripes with that left in his face!" Baloo said.

"Excuse me?" Jason said.

"Boom, boom, I was giving him wham!"

"You did no such thing!" Max said.

"You know, we're some good sparring partners" Baloo said to Mowgli.

"You better believe it!"

"Yes, sir! Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again" Baloo said as they all hear a girl voice as she sings.

_"My own home, My own home, My own home, My own home."_

"Look, what's that?" Mowgli asked pointing to the girl heading toward the stream in front of the village with a jug.

"Oh, it's the man-village" Bagheera said.

"No, no, I mean that" he said pointing to the girl again.

"That is a girl" Jason smirked.

"Forget about those, they ain't nothing but trouble" Baloo said.

"Just a minute. I've never seen one before" Mowgli said going to get a closer look.

"So you've seen one, so let's go" Baloo said.

"I'll be right back, I want a better look."

"Mowgli, wait a minute-"

"Ahh Baloo, let him have a better look" Bagheera said.

"Yeah he's just curious" Max smirked as they watched Mowgli climb on a tree branch over the river where the girl came to water]

_"Father's hunting in the forest, Mother's cooking in the home, I must go to fetch the water 'Til the day that I am grown 'Til I'm grown 'Til I'm grown, I must go to fetch the water 'Til the day that I have grown."_

Mowgli watches her and falls down in the water as the girl giggles and Mowgli hides in some bushes.

"Smooth" Max said.

_"Then I will have a handsome husband"_ the girl sang as Baloo has a funny look at this line, _"And a daughter of my own, And I'll send her to fetch the water, I'll be cooking in the home, Mmm-mmm, Mmm-mmm, Then I'll send her to fetch the water, I'll be cooking in my home"_ she sang as she carries the water in a big clay pot on her head and then drops it so it rolls to Mowgli.

"Oh!" she gasped.

"She did that on purpose!" Baloo said.

"Obviously" Bagheera smirked.

"We know that true" Jason nodded as they saw Mowgli picks the pot, fills it with water and holds for Girl as she looks at him and walks to the village, humming as Mowgli carries water after her.

"Mowgli, come back, come back!" Baloo said gesturing him to come back.

"Go on, go on!" Bagheera said gesturing for to go one with Jason and Max as Mowgli hesitates and then, after Girl looks at him again Mowgli smiles broadly, shrugs, and enters the village.

"He is hooked" Baloo said.

"Ahh, it was inevitable Baloo. The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now" Bagheera said as a light caught there eyes as Jason saw a keyhole form at the entrance at of the village as he pointed his keyblade and sealed the keyhole in a bright light.

"Now we got to go as well" Jason said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But I still think he'd have made one swell bear. Well, come on, Baggy buddy. Let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat!" Baloo said as Jason and Max heard the music begin to play.

"Oh what the hay!" Max said.

_"Look for the bare necessities, The simple bare necessities!"_ Baloo sang.

_"Forget about your worries and your strife"_ Bagheera sang.

_"I mean the bare necessities"_ Jason sang.

_"Are Mother Nature's recipes"_ Max sang.

_"That bring the bare necessities of life!"_ they all sang as they danced towards the sunset.

* * *

"Okay that world wasn't so bad" Max said as they flew in the lanes between again.

"Yeah but there is one problem" Jason said as he road in his armor on his keyblade glider.

"What's that?" Max said.

"That song is stuck in my head!" Jason yelled.

A.N. The Jungle Book come to an end and I am thinking of Disney Castle being the next world than the next Disney movie world so you review yes for Disney Castle being next or no and vote on the Poll for what Disney world shall be next it's a tie between Monster Inc. Or Brave so break that tie!


	34. Welcome to the Land of the Brave

**_Chapter Thirty-Three: Welcome to The Land of the Brave_**

"Wow!" Jason said as they walked a large forest they appeared in upon landing in their new world.

"I wonder what the people are like here" Max said as they exit the forest and looked to a large castle upahead.

"Look!" Jason said spotting Unversed Floods running through the gates.

"Here too? Come on!" Max said as they ran to the castle as they walked through the gates and saw many shop and stalls around but the Unversed now gone as they headed to the castle.

"Hmm no Unversed in here" Max said as they headed down the hall as they heard a voice as they found a dining hall and saw the royal family at dinner and saw the triplets falling asleep at their father story.

"From nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors — his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and…"

At that moment a teenage red haired princess interrupted him.

"Whooosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went!" Princess Merida said.

"Aww, that's my favorite part!" King Fergus said.

"Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge" Merida said as she roars.

"Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place…" King Fergus said as Mirada set her bow on the table.

"Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table" Queen Elinor said.

"Mum… it's just my bow" Mirada groaned.

"A princess should not have weaponry in my opinion."

'Another heart of pure light? I wonder' Jason thought as he watched the princess.

"Let her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential" King Fergus said.

"Mom, you'll never guess what I did, today!" Merida said.

"Hmm?"

"I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls" Merida said as the triplets all looked shocked.

"Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire" King Fergus said as Merida giggles and winkles her nose at the king.

"What did you do, dear?" Queen Elinor not hearing what Merida said and was reading letters delivered by Maudie.

"Nothing, mom" Merida said.

"Hungry aren't we?" Queen Elinor said gesturing to the pile of pies on Merida plate.

"Mom!"

"You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will you look at your daughter's plate?" Queen Elinor said as Fergus looks as he's about to take a bite from his large pile of food on his plate as dogs come in and beging to lick at Fergus.

"Don't just let them lick oh! Boys don't play with your Haggis!" she said as one of them made a gag noise when one of the boys held it to him, "now how do you know you don't like it if you don't try it, that's only sheep stomach" she said as a woman entered the room.

"Sheep stomach?" Jason said.

"Spsst!" Merida said gesturing to the pies as she slips it under the table as the triplets duck under it.

"Fergus, they're all excepted!" Queen Elinor said referring to the letters that have just arrived in her hands.

"Who's accepted what, mother?" Merida asked as Elinor turns to the triplets.

"Boys, you are excused" she said as the triplets quickly make their exit.

"What did I do now?" Merida asked.

"Your father has something to discuss with you" Queen Elinor said as Fergus surprised by this suddenly spits out what he was drinking, "Fergus?"

Fergus than nervously clears his throat, "Merida…"

He began as he hesitates, not knowing what to say.

"The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal" Queen Elinor said.

"What?" Merida said.

"Be-what?" Jason said.

"I heard of this, this is when they find a husband for the princess" Max said.

"Really?" Jason said looking back to the conversation.

"The clans have accepted!" Queen Elinor said.

"Dad!" Merida said trying to get help from her father,

"What? I…you…she…Elinor!"

"Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand" Queen Elinor said.

"I'm the only princess that just does what she's told!" Merida growled.

"A princess does not raise her voice. Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life."

"No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!" Merida yelled as she gets up in anger and starts to walk off, "I won't go through with it! You can't force me!"

"Merida!" Queen Elinor said as Merida angrily storms out of the Great Hall to her bedroom.

"Merida!" Fergus said as he gets up to go after her but knocks down the entire dinner table instead making the dogs attack the food, "Boys!"

"Um excuse me?" Jason said entering the room.

"And who are you?" King Fergus asked.

"I am Jason and this is Max your majesty" Jason said as they both bowed, "we noticed you had an uh little infestation."

"Are ye talking about those odd beasts that showed up?" King Fergus asked.

"Yes your majesty, we come to rid of those creatures, you see Jason here has the only weapons that can destroy them" Max said.

"Aye do ye now? May I see them?" King Fergus said untying the rope on his peg leg from the table.

"Of course" Jason said as he summoned his two keyblades.

"Oi! Those are Keyblades!" King Fergus said.

"Wait how do you know?" Jason asked.

"This knowledge has been passed down to the kings since the light came, it was the Keyblade War that put us into darkness and as such all kings of all worlds must know the dangers of the Keyblade Barrier" King Fergus said.

"But I have no intention of using my weapon for harm your majesty" Jason said.

"It's true your majesty, we have been traveling to many worlds to eliminate the Unversed and so far the Keyhole is the only thing that will keep them out" Max said.

"I see, perhaps you can prove ye self? There are games coming up to win the hand of my daughter, I want ye to enter" King Fergus said.

"W-wait to win your daughter hand?" Jason blushed, "uh sir not to be disrespectful but I really don't want to get married right now."

"You will not enter for my daughter hand, without a doubt these 'Unversed' will appear, I want you to prove that your truly mean what you say and protect the clans from these beast"

"Of course, I will be happy to your majesty and I have another question, why is it that the kings only know of the keyblades?" Jason asked.

"Aye, it's to protect our daughters" King Fergus said.

"The Princess?" Max said.

"Aye, you see the Princess are all born with heart of pure light 'the Princess of Heart' if seven of these many Princess of Heart are brought together they will open a door to something horrible, that is why we the king must know of the keyblades so we can protect our daughters."

"So that why I sensed the light in the princess" Jason said.

"Now then I will be watch ye both closely and if I suspect you two will bring harm to this kingdom and my daughter" King Fergus said drawing a sword and pointed it at them, "I'll deal with you myself! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty" Jason and Max said.

"Good, Your both more than welcome to stay in my castle but don't make me regret my hospitality" King Fergus said leaving the room.

"Okay so all we have to do is find the keyhole and keep those Unversed at bay" Max said as they headed outside and saw Merida talking to her horse.

"Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the queen, you can just tell the lords, the princess is not ready for this. In fact, she might not be ever ready for this! So that's that! Good day to you! So we will be expecting your declarations of war in the morning!" she said cleaning the horse stable.

"I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom! I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!" she said cleaning her horse coat, "But it's my life! I'm just not ready! I think I could make you understand, if you would just…Listen!"

Merida's horse than neighs in response.

"I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. Not if I can help it" Merida said.

"Uh hello?" Jason said as Merida turns to them.

"How long have ye been standing there!?" Merida asked.

"The whole time" Max said.

"Man this sucks, being forced to marry someone you don't know" Jason said.

"I know! Thank you! Someone who understands!" Merida said.

"Well my name is Jason."

"Max."

"I am Merida."

"So tell me have you guys always had problems with those odd monster here?" Jason asked.

"No, they appeared when a boy in a mask came and order them here" Merida said.

"That boy again" Jason said as he began to think.

"So what are you both doing here?" Merida asked.

"We're here to help exterminate that problem" Max said.

"I see, well no weapons seem to have effected those creatures so far but be my guest to try and be rid of them" Merida said.

"I see you have a bow are you good at it?" Jason asked.

"See that apple over there?" Merida asked pointing to the apple on the top of a pile of them.

"Yes" Max said as she drew her bow and shot an arrow and it the apple and sent it stabbing to the castle wall.

"Wow! Your good" Jason said.

"Why thank you" Merida smiled.

"Well this will be an interesting trip" Max said.

A.N. Please Review.

(I re-posted the Poll so now those who already voted can vote for the next world to come in this story so, thank you and enjoy)


	35. The Games

**_Chapter Thirty-Four: The Games_**

Soon the very next morning Jason and Max watched from the tower as they saw three boats begin to sail in for the Games.

"Wow this place is busy" Jason said seeing all the servants setting up the throne room.

"Places everyone!" Queen Elinor said as Jason saw Merida in a tight blue dress as she tried to take a seat in her seat next to her father throne while the triplets sword fight on the long couch like throne next to their mother as Jason and Max stood at attention next to Merida.

The doors then burst opened as the three clans marched in holding up their flags as the three clan leaders tried to be one step in front of the other as the band played bagpipes.

"So, here we are! The four clans!" King Fergus said to the crowd, as the clans gather to present their sons, "Uh…gathering…uh…for…"

Elinor exasperated by Fergus' slowness gets up and finishes his sentence.

"The presentation of the suitors!" Queen Elinor said as Fergus quickly follows on from his wife.

"The presentation of the suitors!" King Fergus said as the crowd cheers.

"Wow they're pumped up" Jason said.

"Clan Macintosh!" King Fergus said as a man with blue pain on his face and armsspoke.

"Your majesty, I present my heir and sire, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with his own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!" Lord Macintosh said as the clan cheers as young Macintosh steps forward to display his sword skills looking obviously vain and spoiled while Merida, Jason and Max looks unimpressed.

"Clan MacGuffin!" King Fergus said as a bearded man in green spoke.

"Your majesty, I present my eldest son, who scuttled the Viking war ships with his bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more" Lord MacGuffin as his son breaks a thick plank of wood in half to show his strength and the crowd cheers.

"Clan Dingwall!" King Fergus said as we see Dingwall standing next to a very tall muscular looking young warrior.

"I present my only son-" Lord Dingwall said as all the ones by the throne look stunned at the size of the large man.

"That his son?" Jason whispered.

"That guy drank his milk alright" Max whispered back.

"-who was besieged by ten thousand romans and he took out their whole armor single handedly, with one arm. He was…" suddenly we see Dingwall pull his son, who is small and weedy looking from behind the tall young warrior, "with one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held his mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet."

"Lies!" a voice in the crowd suddenly shouts.

"What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?" Lord Dingwall yelled.

"At least we have hair!" Lord Macintosh laughed.

"And all our teeth!" Lord MacGuffin chuckled as MacGuffin's son speaks but his accent is so thick that no one can understand him.

"And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!" Lord Macintosh as everyone laughs.

"You wanna laugh, huh?" Lord Dingwall said as he shouts to his son, "Wee Dingwall!"

"Uh-oh" Jason said.

Suddenly young Dingwall jumps onto Lord Macintosh and with his big teeth bites into his arm and with that a brawl breaks out, with everyone fighting each other.

"This kingdom is wild!" Max said ducking from a flying chair.

"Yeah no kidding!" Jason said.

"SHUT IT!" King Fergus yelled as the clans fighting and everything was now quite, "now, that's all done! You've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. But no more fighting!

The triplets sneak up and smash Lord Dingwall's toe, as he shouts in pain he gets hit in the face and the fighting starts all over again, with Fergus jumping in to join the fight while Elinor then gets up walks through the crowd and brings back Fergus and the clan leaders by the ears.

"Wow what a tough queen" Jason said.

"Sorry, me queen. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies" Lord Macintosh said.

"Sorry" Lord Dingwall said.

"No disrespect" Lord MacGuffin said.

"Sorry, love. I…I didn't…" King Fergus said as she looks away from him in silence "yes, dear" he said as he goes back and takes his seat.

"Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. In accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion" Queen Elinor said.

"First born?" Merida said with interest.

"And thus, compete for the hand of the princess of DunBroch. To win the fair maiden, they must prove their worth by feets of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the princess herself."

"Archery! Archery!" Merida quickly shouts out. As Elinor looks at Merida and Merida then says gracefully, "I choose archery."

Elinor turns to the crowd, "Let the games begin!"

Later that day the clans meet outside as the games commences and the archery targets are arranged.

"Archery huh? Well no sign of Unversed yet" Jason sighed.

"This looks more like a festival than a commotion" Max said looking around at all the games being played.

"It's time!" King Fergus yelled as the clans cheered.

"Archers, to your marks!" Queen Elinor said.

"Aye! Archers, to…your marks!" King Fergus said.

"He's not good with public speaking" Jason said.

"No, not at all" Max said.

"And may the lucky arrow find its target!" Queen Elinor said as Jason saw Merida quick her bow to the side of her chair.

The crowd cheers as the young clan's sons get ready to shoot their arrows.

"Oi! Get on with it!" King Fergus yelled as young MacGuffin shoots first but hits the edge of the target, Merida feeling pleased turns to her father.

"I bet he wishes he was tossing cabers" Merida said.

" Holding up bridges!" King Fergus said as Fergus and Merida laugh and Elinor scoffs at them.

After young Macintosh hits his bow and just misses the center of the target he begins to yell.

"Nooo! Aaahh!" Young Macintosh yelled.

"At least you hit the target!" Lord Macintosh said as young Macintosh starts throwing a tantrum.

"Oh, that's attractive" Merida said sarcastically.

"Yikes he needs to chill" Jason said.

In anger young Macintosh throws his bow, someone in the crowd catches it and shouts, "I got it!"

Merida turns to her father. "Good arm!"

"And such lovely flowing locks" King Fergus said.

"Fergus" Queen Elinor said.

"What?"

When it's young Dingwall's turn at the archery, he struggles to hold the bow.

"Oh, wee lamb" Merida said.

"Man he will be lucky to even get near the target" Jason said .

Frustrated as Dingwall can barely hold on to the bow, Fergus shouts.

"Oh, come on! Shoot, boy!" King Fergus yelled as this startles young Dingwall and he accidentally shoots the center of the target, everyone cheers.

"I stand correct" Jason said.

"Well done! Well done!" Lord Dingwall said as he does a little victory dance and then bends and lifts his kilt up at Lord Macintosh and MacGuffin, "Feast your eyes!"

Macintosh and MacGuffin look away in disgust and start making gagging noises.

"Well, that's just grand now isn't it? Guess who coming to dinner? Oh by the way I hope you don't mind being called lady Ding-" King Fergus said turning to see the dog sitting in Merida seat as their clan flag is stabbed into the ground by a hooded figure as Jason and Max joins her as Merida throws off her hood.

"This is a bad idea" Max muttered.

"I am Merida! First born descendant of Clan DunBroch and I will be shooting for my own hand!" Merida yelled.

"What are you doing?" Queen Elinor said rising from her seat as Merida aims her bow, "Merida!"

Merida than prepares to take aim she finds moving difficult as her dress is too tight.

"Curse this dress!" Merida growled as she bends and her dress rips at the back and arms allowing her to move freely, she aims and hits the first target dead on center.

"Merida, stop this!"

Merida moves to the second target, aims and shoots center again.

"Don't you dare release another arrow!" Queen Elinor yelled as she marched towards Merida.

Merida than takes another arrow and prepares to shoot the third target.

"Merida, I forbid it!" she yelled and at that moment Merida shoot the arrow and hits the center of the target, splitting young Dingwall's arrow in half after Merida's actions at the clan gathering, Elinor drags Merida away.

"Ah man" Jason said.

(A.N. now begins the Wheel Master theme now.)

"Jason!" Max yelled as a massive Unversed appeared that looked like a Scottish Warrior as it threw a log towards the crowd of people.

"No!" Jason yelled making his keyblades into two whips as he wrapped it around the log and with all his strength pulled it away and crash into the forest.

"Let's go!" Max yelled as they charged at the Unversed.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled jumping up to attack the large Unversed.

"Ha! Yah! Like that?!" Max yelled as he made his attacks.

The Unversed than glowed as it swung it massive log at them.

"Go!" Jason yelled jumping up and landed on the log and ran up it towards the Unversed face as he spun both his keyblades and strike it as it fell over unconscious as Jason and Max began to make more attacks.

"Here!" Max yelled picking up and throwing it to Jason.

"Light!" Jason yelled as his keyblades glowed with two lights at the end and he threw them in the air as the shoot the light into the sky as a ball fell down as a large green dragon with pink hair emerged (A.N. this is Eliot from Pete's Dragon.)

"Eliot!" Jason yelled as the dragon flew down and Jason landed on his back, "Let's go!" Jason yelled as Eliot began to launch massive fire balls onto the Unversed.

"Show him your special Eliot!" Jason said as the dragon nodded and flew down as he began to roll then his tail slammed on the Unversed delivering the final blow as it dissolved.

"Thanks Eliot!" Jason smiled as Eliot waved and disappeared.

"Man this place is a wreck" Max said looking at all the destroyed booths.

"Come on!" Jason said as they ran back to the castle.

The moment they ran through the gates they saw Merida run out the castle doors sobbing as she climbed on her horse and took off.

"Merida wait!" Jason yelled as he and Max spotted a free horse and got on and road after her.

A.N. Please Review oh and if you have any summon request review them or PM them if you like and I will consider to put them in the next summon! Right now I got a fast speed racer who name is Lightning and classic litte Rabbit who name starts with Br'er.


	36. To Change your Fate

**_Chapter Thirty-Five: To Change your Fate_**

Jason and Max peruse Merida as they saw they were approaching a ring of stones as Angus stops and and sends Merida flying off into the center of the ring.

"Merida!" Jason yelled as their horse knocks them off next to her.

"Angus!" Merida yells as they notice the horses are scared to enter to stone circle.

"What the?" Jason said looking at the oddly place stones as Merida gasp as they look to see a floating blue light away from them.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"A Will-o' the wisp" Merida said.

"How odd" Max said as they approach the Will-o' the wisp as it disappears and more began to appear making a trail for them to follow.

"Come on Angus" Merida whispered as the horse hid behind the rock, "Angus!"

"They don't seem to want to enter" Jason said as they began to follow the wisps as Angus circled around to follow them as Jason saw the Will-o' the wisps were whispering something and motioning them to follow as the Will-o' the wisps leads them to a cottage.

"Why would the wisps lead me here?" Merida asked.

"You got me" Jason said as they approached the cottage door as Merida pushed the door opened as their eyes widen to see bear carving in every direction and heard a clicking sound where an old woman is making wood carvings of yet another bear.

"Oh, look around. You holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off" the woman said.

"Uh…who are you?" Merida asked.

"Just a humble woodcarver" the old woman said as she swept the wood bits off the floor.

"Um…I don't understand" Merida said picking up a bear shaped bowl.

"See anything you like?" the old woman asked making Merida gasp and drop the bowl.

"Uh…"

"Well I must say this is an...interesting...shop?" Jason said looking at a bear doll.

"Maybe a touch of wency can bright up any dim chamber" the woman said gesturing to the bear carving playing on a seesaw as it moved up and down.

"But the Will-o' the wisps they lead me-"

"This one one of a kind! I will make you a deal for this fair prize!" old woman said showing them her bear woodcarvings as Jason, Max and Merida notices the old woman's broom is sweeping the floor by itself.

"Your broom!" Merida yelled as the old woman snaps her finger and the broom falls to the ground, "It was sweeping by itself!"

"That's ridiculous! Wood cannot be imbued with magical property. I should know, I'm a wi…whistler…of wood! Oh! How about this conversation starter! It made of Iron! Toughet stone!" she said holding up a carving of a bear theme Creation of Adam."

Merida, Jason and Max then notice a crow, "oh! Ah uh that crow is stuffed!" the old woman said as Merida goes to touch the witch's crow and as Merida slowly extends her hand to touch the crow it suddenly snaps its beak and speaks.

"Staring is rude!"

"GAHHH!" the three yelled jumping back and hitting the back of their heads on the roof.

"Aah! The crow's talking!" Merida yelled.

"See what else I can do! La-la-la-la-la…." suddenly the old woman snaps her finger and the broom lifts by itself and knocks the crow out and sweeps it across the floor.

"You're a witch!" Merida yelled as they turned to the woman as she was carving another bear sculpture.

"That's it! She is a witch!" Jason said.

"Woodcarver~!" the woman sang.

"That's why the wisp led me to you!" Merida said.

"Woodcarver!"

"You'll change my fate!"

"Woodcarver!"

"You see, it's my mother" Merida said.

"I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers!" the witch yelled.

"Uh..." Max said.

"If you're not going to buy anything, get out!" she yelled snapping her fingers as all her sharp tools floated and pointed at them.

"No, the wisp led me here!"

"I don't care! Get out! Shoo! Get! Be gone with you!" she yelled backing them to the exit.

"I'll buy it all!" Merida yelled as suddenly the floating knives stop in mid-air.

"What…what's that?"

"Every carving" Merida said as the floating knives suddenly point away from Merida, Jason and Max.

"And how are you going to pay for that?"

"With this" Merida said as she takes off her pendant necklace Elinor gave her before the games.

"Oh, my! Lovely, that is!" the witch said as the crow lands on her head.

"That'll set up for months" the crow said as the floating knives fall as the witch tries grabs Merida's necklace, but Merida pulls it away.

"Every carving, and one spell."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I want a spell to change my mom. That will change my fate."

"Done!" the witch said as she quickly grabs the pendant necklace and after agreeing to give Merida a spell the witch walks out of her cottage as the door slams behind them and then walks back towards her cottage.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Merida asked

"Never conjure where you carve, very important" the witch said as she opens her cottage door and inside the cottage everything has changed to a witches lair.

"Wow" Jason said.

"The last time I did this was for a prince" the witch said.

"Easy on the eye, tight pants" the crow said.

"He demanded I give him the strength of ten men, and he gave me this" she said as she shows Merida, Jason and Max a coin bearing the symbol of two crossed axes, "for a spell. A spell that would change his fate."

"And did he get what he was after?"

"Oh! Yes! And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board" she said.

"What?" Max said titling his head as the witch brews up a potion in her cauldron as she put on a mask as Merida, Jason and Max approach the cauldron as the witch cover Merida eyes, Merida cover Jason and Jason Max as a bright light flashed.

"Now, let's see, what have we here?" the witch said as she fishes out a tart from the potion.

"Uh…a cake?" Merida said.

"You don't want it?" the witch said,

"Yes! I want it! You're sure if I give this to my mom, it will change my fate?" Merida asked,

"Oh, trust me! It'll do the trick, dearie" the witch said as Merida, Jason and Max walks out of the cottage.

"Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight! Oh! Oh! What was that thing about the spell?"

"Did you say something…about…the spell?" Merida asked as she turns to face the witch she sees the cottage and the witch have disappeared.

"This is weird, were back at that stone circle!" Jason said.

"Merida I know you want to change your fate but I got a bad feeling about this" Max said.

"Oh stop worrying, I am not let's her control my fate anymore!" Merida said as both Jason and Max had a bad gut feeling about what was to come.

A.N. Please Review.


	37. A Bear of a Trouble

**_Chapter Thirty-Six: A Bear of a Trouble_**

After returning to the castle Jason and Max watch as Merida returns to the castle she prepares a tea tray for her mother and places the tart on the tray.

"Merida please let's think about this" Jason said as the door opened.

"Merida!" Queen Elinor said.

"Mom! Oh…uh…I…um…" Merida said.

"Oh, I've been worried sick!"

"You…you were?"

"I didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd come back! I didn't know what to think! Oh, look at you dress!"

"Oh, Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt."

"Well, you're home now. So that's the end of it."

"Honestly?"

"I've pacified the lords for now. You're father's out there 'entertaining' them" Queen Elinor smiles, "Of course, we both know a decision still has to be made."

Merida then turns and picks up the plate of tart

"What's this?"

"It's a peace offering. I made it, for you!" Merida said as Elinor takes the plate of tart.

"You made this for me?" Queen Elinor said as she takes a small slice of the tart, "Mm."

Suddenly Elinor's face is suddenly twisted, "interesting flavor."

"How do you feel?" Merida asked.

"What…what is that?"

"Different?"

"Tart, and um…gamy!"

Elinor starts to feel sick and puts the plate of tart down.

"Have you changed your mind at all about the marriage and all that?"

Elinor takes a drink and gargles it in her mouth to get rid of the taste of the tart.

"Now, why don't we go upstairs to the lords and put this whole kerfuffle to rest?" she said as she takes Merida out of the kitchen.

"Man this is not good" Jason said as they followed and as they walk towards the hall Elinor suddenly starts to feel sick.

"Oh!"

"Mother?"

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Jason asked.

"I'm woozy suddenly. Oh, my head's spinning like a drop!" she said as Merida catches Elinor as she's about to fall.

"Mom!"

"Oh! Suddenly I'm not well."

"Uh…how do you feel about the marriage now?"

"Merida! Ah! Will you take me to my room?" she said and as Elinor is feeling sick from eating the tart, Merida and Json helps take her to her room, the three lords spot them as they pass.

"Queen! We've been waiting, patiently" Lord MacGuffin said.

"My lords, I am out of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your answer…" Queen Elinor said as she suddenly does a massive burp "…presently. Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Oh my" Max said as Merida and Jason helps her mom get into bed.

"Just take all the time you need to get yourself right, mom. And maybe in a bit you might have something new to say on the marriage?" Merida said.

"What was in that cake?" Queen Elinor asked.

"Cake!" Merida said as suddenly Elinor rolls of the bed in pain.

"Your majesty!" Jason said.

"Mom? So, I…I'll just tell them the wedding's off then?"

Merida, Jason and Max than hears a growling noise from where Elinor rolled of down the bed.

"Mom?" Merida said.

"Your majesty?" Jason said as they walked around to see if Elinor is fine as they see a giant shape rise from the floor from under the blanket and see that Elinor has transformed into a bear making Merida scream with terror.

"AHHHH!" Merdia yelled falling down and hit the wall.

"What is this?!" Jason said seeing the queen nowhere in sight and connected two and two.

"Bear!" Merida yelled as the beat looked at its own shadow and Elinor starts freaking out and did the same thing Merida just said as she grunted at Merida who screamed as Elinor felt her body and looked at her hands as she began to look through her jewelry box and pulled out a mirror to see her reflection and began to freak out and tearing up the room.

"Mom, you're….you're a bear! You're a bear! Why a bear?! Oh, that scaffie witch gave me a gammy spell!" Merida yelled.

Elinor, now unable to speak, gives Merida a shocked look at her revelation.

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask her to change you into a bear. I just wanted her to change…you" Merida said and realizing what Merida has done, Elinor growls at Merida in anger.

"I told you this was going to end up wrong!" Jason said.

Later that day Jason, Max and Merida watched as Elinor paces around and growls in frustration as if telling Merida off.

"There's no point in having a go at me! The witch is to blame! Googly old hag!" Merida said as Elinor finds her crown and puts it on.

"I'll go over to her place. Unbelievable! I'll get her to fix this." Merida said as Elinor decides to leave her room, "Mom, you can't go out there! Mom! What are you doing!"

"Please your majesty!" Jason said as Merida, Max and him tries to stop her mom from leaving.

"Dad! The Bear King! If he so much as sees you, you're dead!" suddenly Merida and the others hears Fergus, who's heard the commotion and is heading towards them followed by the lords, Elinor heads the other way and Merida, Jason and Max follows her.

"Mom! Wait!" Merida said trying to stop Elinor from sneaking out, Merida snatches off Elinor's bed sheet that she's wrapped around herself.

"Stop!"

Elinor feeling embarrassed tries to cover herself

"You're covered with fur! You're not naked! It's not like anyone's gonna see you!" Merida said and at that moment they see the triplet's nanny standing in the hallway looking at them in shock, Elinor waves at her and she screams and runs off.

"Now you've done it."

"Uh guys! We got company!" Jason yelled hearing the battle cries coming their way.

After Elinor tries to get away from Fergus hunting her down and she stumbles into a room to hide but finds the triplets playing.

"A witch turned mom into a bear. It's not my fault. We've got to get out of the castle. I need your help!" Merida said as the triplets cross their arms and stare at her, "Oh, alright! You can have my deserts for two…three weeks!"

The triplet in the middle indicates with his hand that Merida needs to increase the offer.

"Little hustler" Jason said.

"Fine! A year!" the triplets nod their heads and agree to help Merida get Elinor out of the castle.

After the triplets help Merida, Jason, Max and Elinor sneak out of the castle, Elinor turns and gives a worrying look towards the triplets as they stood in the kitchen.

"They'll be fine. Won't you, boys? Mom, we've got to hurry!" Merida said as she pushes her mom out the door and turns to the triplets, "Now, I'll be back soon. Go on and help yourself to anything you want, as a reward."

Merida closes door, the triplets turn and see the half eaten witch's tart and head towards it.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

After leaving the castle, Max, Jason, Merida and her mother head out to the forest as they stood in the stone circle.

"Where are those wisps? Come out wisps. Come on out! Lead me to the witch's cottage! I'm here. Fine, don't come out now that my mom's watching!" Merida said.

"Come on out where are you?" Jason said looking behind a book as Elinor looks at them questioningly.

"I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right there! Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest" Merida said as Elinor starts walking off into the forest.

"Does she think that I just happened upon a witch's cottage?" Merida said.

"Maybe we'll luck out" Jason said.

After walking a while in the forest Merida suddenly stops and looks around her.

"Oh, mom! I know this place. The witch's cottage is this way! Come on! Hurry!" Merida said as she starts running ahead and finds the witch's cottage.

"Oh no way" Max said.

"I can't believe it! I found it!" Merida said as she opens the cottage door but finds it completely empty.

"Oh no" Jason said.

"No! She was here! No, really! She was just here! Oh, wait" Merida said as she snaps her finger like the witch had done before and goes back to open the cottage door, but it's still empty, "No!" she yelled as she keeps shutting and opening the cottage door, "No! No! No!"

"There has to be something" Jason said as Merida steps in and accidently sets off a Rube Goldberg machine which brings up the witch's cauldron with a ghostly image of the witch appearing above it.

"Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour via; one into the cauldron. If you'd like a bedouin garlic, vial two. If you're that red-haired lass, vial three."

Merida than quickly pours the contents of vial three into the cauldron.

"Princess, I'm off to the Wickerman's festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, unless you remember these words; 'Fate be changed, look inside mend the bond torn by pride.'

"Fate be changed? Mend the bond? What does that mean?" Merida asked.

"One more time. 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.' That's it! Ta-ta! Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!" the witch said and suddenly the witch's ghostly image disappears.

"No! No! Where did you go!" Merida said randomly pouring another bottle and suddenly the witch's ghostly image appears again and starts giving the same message as Merida starts pouring in all the vials into the cauldron in panic and accidently blows the cauldron and the cottage.

"Oh that witch not going to be happy about this" Jason said as it starts to rain and they build a shelter for Elinor and as they all sat under it Merida turns to Elinor.

"We'll sort it out tomorrow" Merida said.

As they sleep, Merida has flashback to when she was little and was afraid of thunder her mother would hold and comfort her.

_"Brave little girl. Hey, wee lassy. I'm here. I'll always be right here"_ Queen Elinor said.

The next morning Merida wakes to find Elinor has laid out a table for breakfast.

"Uh…good morning. So, what's all this supposed to be?" Merida asked as Elinor growls trying to communicate.

"What?" Merida said as the bear made more growls and grunts at them.

"Okay you have something in your nose!" Max said trying to guess what she was saying as Elinor shook her head and made more growls and gestures and her ear moved.

"Uh...I didn't get that" Jason said

"Sorry, I don't speak bear" Merida said as Elinor mimes that Merida should remove her bow from the table.

"Oh!" Merida said as she removes her bow and Elinor starts eating the berries she's gathered for breakfast.

"Find those by the creek, did you?"

"Mmm hmm" the bear grunted as she Max and Jason began to ate the barriers.

"Mmm odd taste" Jason said chewing.

"I like it" Max said chewing as well.

"They're Nightshade berries. They're poisonous" Merida said and suddenly Elinor, Max and Jason spits out the berries they just put in their mouths and in panic drinks some water on the table.

"Where did you get this water? It has worms!" Merida said as Elinor, Max and Jason quickly spits out the water they were drinking.

"EGH! Gross!" Max said spitting.

"Man a lousy way to nearly die!" Jason said spittign as well as Elinor sits in defeat and Merida smiles and gets up.

"Come on" Merida said as they head to a creek and Merida uses her bow to catch a fish.

"Breakfast!" Merida said holding the fish up and Elinor claps.

"Oh, wait! A princess should not have weapons, in your opinion" Merida said as Elinor nods in agreement and Merida holds the fish out for Elinor, "There you go. Go on."

The fish than flaps as it's still alive and Elinor turns away in disgust.

"Eat it raw?" Jason said.

"How do you know you don't like it if you won't try it?" Merida said as Elinor give her a look.

Merida then cooks the fish over a fire and Elinor tries to eat with decorum but quickly chomps it down, as Elinor is still hungry Merida then teaches Elinor how to catch fish from the creek and they start bonding.

"Maybe this is what the spell meant" Jason said watching Elinor try to catch fish.

"I get it, they need to reform that bond they once had do you think they can?" Max asked.

"I think so" Jason said using hey keyblade to smack a fish jumping out of the water to Max who caught it and tossed it to the pile they had.

After bonding over catching fish Elinor walks off into the forest]

"Mom, come back!" Merida said.

"Your majesty! Hey wait up" Jason called as Elinor turns and starts to act more like a bear and growls at them.

"Mom, is that you?" Elinor growls and goes to attack Merida but suddenly stops as she remembers who she is.

"Oh dear" Jason said.

"Mom? You changed! Like you were a…I mean, like you were a bear on the inside" Merida said.

"Huh? Hey look!" Max said as they suddenly notice a wisp.

"A wisp!" Merida said then Elinor jumps to get hold of it as the wisp made Elinor crash into a tree.

"Oh!" Jason winced.

"Look mom, I know your tired and scared but we got to keep our heads! Just calm down, listen" Merida said as they began to hear the sounds all around the,.

"I don't hear the sound of the wisps whisper" Max said as they then heard the whispers and saw the trail begin to form.

"They will show us the way" Merida said as they began to follow.

A.N. Please Review.


	38. The Truth about Mor'du

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Truth about Mor'du_**

After following the the trail of wisps which leads them out of a fog covered forest and into the ruins of a castle that bears the symbol of the crossed axes.

"Wait a second" Jason said recognizing the symbol.

"Mom, look! Why did the wisps bring us here?" Merida said as they walk around the ruins.

"Who odd" Jason said touching a destroyed wall.

"Whoever they were, they've been gone for a long long tim…" suddenly Merida, Max and Jason falls through the floor.

"AHHHH!" they yelled as they hit the ground.

"Ow" Jason groaned as Elinor begins to roar and Merida shouts to Elinor.

"We're fine, mom! Just fine!" Merida said.

"What the..." Max said as he froze as he picked up an animal bone and quickly dropped it as Merida looks around her with Jason starting to notice the bones.

"It's a…throne room" Merida said as Jason and her look at the wall, "Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes?"

Merida, Max and Jason than sees a stone with three figures and a split stone with the fourth figure.

"One, two, three, four. The oldest. Like…like the tapestry. The spell! It's happened before!" Merida said as Merida sees bones all over the floor, and she remembers what the witch said about the prince.

"The strength of ten men! Fate be changed. Changed with fate." Merida said as she realizes that the one-eyed bear is actually the prince, transformed.

"Oh my…! The prince that approached the witch! Those stories you told us!" Jason said looking around also realizing what happened to the prince.

"Oh, no! The prince became…" Merida said as suddenly they see the bear come up behind the, "Mor'du!"

(A.N. Let's begin the new Dinsey Boss fight! Play the Encounter now!)

"Stay back!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades as the bear roars.

"Ya! Ha! Ya! Take this!" Jason yelled making strike with Max.

"Ha! Rah! Yah!" Max yelled as they saw the bear didn't feel they attack and swung it's paw and smacked them both hard into the wall.

"Gah!" Jason and Max both grunted as they hit the ground and coughed.

"Thay beast really dose have strength of ten men! It didn't feel out attacks!" Jason grunted as the bear goes to attack Merida but she starts shooting arrows at it and it starts chasing after her.

"Firaga!" Jason yelled hitting the bear in the face as they quickly began to climb the rocks.

"Move! Our attacks don't work on it!" Max yelled as Merida jumps for her mom claws as she caught it and Elinor pulls her up as Jason gives Max a boost.

"Jason jump!" Max yelled as the bear smacked Jason to the ground.

"Gack!" Jason cried out as he hit the wall than the ground hard.

"Jason!" Max yelled as Mor'du came running at Jason.

"Come on!" Jason yelled and as the bear came Jason ran at him and slid under the bear body and used Double Flight out of the hole.

"Run!" Jason yelled as they begin to make a run for it as Mor'du busted out of the ground.

"Gravaga!" Jason yelled using the spell to knock over a old part of the ruins onto Mor'du as Merida climbed onto Elinor as they all quickly began to run.

"There has to be a way to beat him!" Max yelled.

"Here he comes!" Jason yelled seeing Mor'du running after them.

"Huh?" Jason said seeing both his keyblades glow as he turned around.

"Jason!" Max yelled as Jason yelled his Keyblades to both side.

"Faith!" Jason yelled as the powerful light spell smacked Mor'du and sent him crashing through a tree, "that will keep him out for a while! Go!" Jason yelled as they ran and Elinor and Merida crashed into one of the stone circles.

"Mom, we need to get back to the castle. If we don't hurry, you'll become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever! Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!" Merida said.

"Then we have a plan than, get back into the castle, fix that tapestry and break the spell and we better hurry before Mor'du catches up!" Jason panted.

"Hey are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, that spell was one I hadn't tried yet but it's powerful by the looks of it, come on" Jason said as they all began to run back for the castle.

Outside the castle they saw how heavily guarded it was as Elinor tried to go back.

"Mom! Do you have a better idea?" Merida said as they snuck under the bridge where a gated door was as Elinor tried to pry it open as she ripped the bars off their henges.

"Well that will do" Merida said.

"Yep" Jason nodded.

After sneaking back into the castle they peak into the Great Hall they see that Fergus and the lords are fighting again.

"Oh man this is not like before!" Jason said.

"They're going to murder each other! You got to stop them before it's too late" Merida said.

Elinor than did a 'uh hello!' look gesturing to her present state.

"I know! I know! But how do we get you threw there and up to the tapestry with the lot of them fighting over like that?" Merida said.

Elinor then did a 'I don't know' look as Merida groaned as Elinor then pointed at Merida.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Jason yelled as they walked into the hall behind Merida as the room grew quiet and they walk into the middle of the room

"What are you doing lass?" King Fergus asked.

"It's alright dad" Merida said turning to the lords, "I uh, I have, well you see I...I have been in conference with the queen" Merida said.

"Is that so?" Lord Digwall said approaching.

"Aye it is" Merida said.

"Then where is she then?" Lord MacGuffin asked approaching.

"She uh..." Merida said.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Lord Macintosh said.

"I would never!" Merida yelled.

"Where is the queen?!"

"I will not stand for anymore of this nonsense!"

"Aye let's see her!"

"SHUT IT!" Merida yelled loudly as King Fergus chuckled, "Well I uh..." Merida said as she Max and Jason saw Elinor sneaking towards the stairs and gestured for them to continue, "once there was an ancient kingdom."

"What is this?" Lord MacGuffin asked.

"Shut it buddy! Let her continue!" Jason said.

"That kingdom fell into war and chaos and ruin!"

"Oh we all heard that tale!" Lord Macintosh said.

"Aye but it's true! I know now how one selfish act can turn the face of a kingdom."

"Bah! It's just a legend!"

"Legends are lessons they ring with truths, our kingdom is young our stories are not yet legend but in them are boderstuck in them our clans were once enemies but when invaders threatened us from the sea you joined together to defend our lands you fought for each other you risked everything for each other, MacGuffin! My dad saved your life stopping an arrow when you ran to Dinwall aid!"

"Aye and I will never forget it" Lord MacGuffin said.

"And Lord Macintosh you saved my dad when you charged in on heavy horse and held off the advance!"

"Eh" Lord Macintosh said.

"And we all know Lord Digwall broke the enemy line-"

"With a might throw of his spere!" Lord Macintosh said.

"I was aiming for you, you big tompsey!" Lord Digwall chuckled as the room began to laugh.

"The story of this kingdom is a powerful one, my dad rallied your forces and you made him your king it was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day! I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. I decided to do what's right, and…" She began she looks around the room she notices Elinor in the background trying to stop her.

"And…and break tradition" she said as the room began to mummer at this and Merida looks over at Elinor, who is miming what Merida should say.

"My mother, the queen, feels…uh, in her heart, that I…that we be free to…write our own story. Follow our hearts, and find love in our time" Merida said smiling at her mother as Jason and Max see the lords are all now crying.

"Beautiful" Lord Dingwall said.

"The queen and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?"

"Huh?" Lord Dingwall said.

"Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, I have one thing to say. This is-" Lord Macintosh said as his son intrupted.

"A grand idea! Give us our own say in choosing our fates?" Young Macintosh said.

"What?" Lord Macintosh said.

"Aye! Why shouldn't we choose?" Young Dingwall said.

"But she's the princess!" Lord Dingwall said.

"I didn't pick her out. It was your idea" Young Dingwall said as Lord MacGuffin turns to his son.

"And you, do you feel the same way?" Lord MacGuffin said as young MacGuffin speaks but as his accent is so thick no one understands him and Merida laughs.

"I did not get any of that did you?" Jason whispered to Max as Max shrugged.

"Well, that's it. Let these lads try win her heart before they win her hand, if they can!" Lord MacGuffin said.

"I say the wee Dingwall has a fighting chance!" Lord Dingwall said.

"Fine then! Seems for once we agree! It was my idea in the first place" Lord Macintosh said as the Lords bow to Merida as she curtsey as Jason and Max also bowed.

"Just like your mom, you devil" King Fergus said to Merida

Merida then turns and notices a guard staring at Elinor's frozen pose as a stuffed bear and tries to distract everyone.

"Everyone! To the cellar! Lets crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!" she yelled as everyone cheers and start heading for the cellar.

"Woh! Woh! Woh!" King Fergus said as he turns to one his servants and whispers, "Bring them tiny glasses."

They all leave the Great Hall and Merida, Max and Jason goes to Elinor and Merida does a little dance of joy "ge-ge-ge-ge..." before realizing they have to mend the tapestry.

"The tapestry!" Merida yelled.

"Come on!" Jason said as they began to run up the stairs.

A.N. Please Review.


	39. Mend the Bond

**_Chapter Thirty Eight: Mend the Bond_**

In the tapestry room Merida touches the tear in her mothers tapestry.

"Mend the bond. Mend the bond! Stitched up! This will change you back, we just needle and thread" Merida said as Elinor goes to look for needle and thread she suddenly turns wild and bear-like again.

"Mom! Mom, not now! No! Please, not now! Mom!" Merida said.

"Please your majesty snap out of it" Jason said as they hears Fergus' laughter outside the room and tries to quieting Elinor.

"Quick before he comes back!" Jason yelled grabbing the tapestry with Merida as they hear thunder outside as it began to rain.

"ELINOR!" they heard King Fergus yell.

"Oh no! The room! He thinks...we need to fix this now!" Jason yelled knowing Fergus thinks that Elinor has been attacked by a bear as King Fergus goes to look for her and finds Merida, Max and Jason in the tapestry room with Elinor who's turned wild.

"Merida!" Fergus yelled as he spot Elinor thinking she a bear.

"Oh no!" Max yelled as he finds and needle and thread and tries to quickly fix the tapestry while Jason and Merida tried to stop Fergus.

"Dad, no! It's not what you think!" Merida yelled.

"Please your majesty!" Jason said.

"Merida, get back!" Fergus said pushing Merdia behind him as Fergus goes to attack the bear, not realizing that it's Elinor.

"No!" Merida yelled as Fergus starts attacking Elinor with his sword.

"Your majesty please don't!" Jason yelled using his keyblade to block the sword.

"Move boy!" King Fergus yelled.

"No, dad! Don't hurt her!" Merida yelled struggles with Fergus to stop him hitting Elinor but he pushes her aside.

"Merida! No!" Fergus yelled as he goes to strike Elinor and she hits him and knocks him out.

"No!" Merida yelled at that moment Elinor snaps out of her wild behavior.

"Mom!" Merida said as Elinor notices the claw mark on Merida's dress and feels ashamed.

"It's alright. I'm alright. It's nothing. It's just a little scratch!" Merida said as Elinor runs out of the room "Mom!"

"Your majesty!" Jason called after Elinor runs off and gets spotted by the lords, she quickly makes it out of the castle grounds as they start to attack her, back in the castle Fergus comes to.

"Dad!"

"Oh, count your stars, lass. It almost had you. Are you hurt?"

"Sir that bear is the queen!" Jason said.

"It's your wife, Elinor!" Merida said.

"You're both talking nonsense!" Fergus said.

"It's the truth! There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du!" Merida said.

"Mor'du or not, I'll avenge your mother! I'll not risk losing you!" King Fergus yelled

Merida: No, dad! Just listen to me!" Merida yelled as Fergus locks them in the tapestry room and goes after Elinor.

"Listen, you can't! It's your wife, Elinor!" Merida yelled.

"Come on!" Max said trying to work fast as Merida starts to try and get the door opened.

"Oh no!" Jason yelled as he and Merida saw the Lords and the king going after Elinor into the woods.

"MOM! NO!" Merida cried and finding no way out, Merida starts crying and tries to call out to Maudie for help, then she notices three little bears coming out of the shadows.

"Oh, no!" Merida said as she realizes the triplets have been turned into little bear cubs after eating what remained of the witch's tart.

"Maudie!" Merida said as suddenly Maudie notices the three little bears and screams with terror and Merida instructs the triplets.

"Get the key!"

Maudie hides the key down her dress and then runs off in terror as the triplets go after her.

After the triplets help them escape, and Merida and Max patches up the tapestry along the horse ride to the Ring of Stones.

"Hold on kids!" Jason yelled as the three bear cubs held onto him.

"DONE!" Merida yelled finishing up as they saw a trail of wisps and followed them as they find that Fergus and the lords have captured Elinor.

"NOO!" Jason yelled and just as Fergus is about to strike Elinor, Merida stops him by shooting her arrow at his sword.

Jason and Max then jumped off the horse with their weapons drown pointed at the other near Elinor as Merida pointed her bow at her father.

"Get back! That's my mother!" Merida growled.

"Are you out of your mind, lass?" Fergus asked.

"Mom, are you hurt?" Merida asked as suddenly Fergus knocks Merida out of the way and goes to strike Elinor again when Merida grabs hold of a sword and stops him.

"Merida!" Fergus yelled as she pushes her father back.

"I'll not let you kill my mother!" Merida growled as Jason and Max pointed their weapons at him as suddenly the triplets jump on top of Fergus.

"Boys!" Merida said.

"Boys?" Fergus said and at that moment Mor'du appears.

"Oh no!" Jason said,

"Mor'du!" Merida said as Fergus shouts to the lords.

"Kill it!" Fergus yelled as they all go after Mor'du and start attacking him as the bear easily smacks and send the Lord and soldier away.

"Come on! I will take you with my bare hands!" Fergus yelled as the bear smacks him away as he aproachs Max, Jason and Merida as Merida began firing her arrows.

"Blizzaga!" Jason yelled firing the spell to see it not work as the bear swung, "Merida!" Jason yelled psuhgin her away as the bear smacks them and sent them hitting a stone face.

"Gah!"

"Ahh!"

The bear then captures Merida under him and when Elinor notices this she breaks free from her ropes and attacks Mor'du as he smacks her away and when he gose to attack Merida again Max, Jason and Elinor stood in front of her.

(A.N. Vim and Vigor for this final battle!)

"We won't let you touch her!" Jason yelled.

(This is where the screen would show... Team up with Elinor and Merida to defeat Mor'du!)

"You majesty!" Jason yelled as Elinor slammed into Mor'du as he jumped slashed his keyblades into Mor'du face and sent him rolling away as he roared at them.

"Ha! Ya! Rah!" Jason yelled making attacks.

Ya! Ha! Take that!" Max yelled attack.

"Hu! Ya!" Merida yelled with each arrow she shoot.

The bear then roars and come at them as Elinor tackles him and give Max and Jason and opening as they began attacking again as Merida shoot more arrows as Mor'du then slammed into Jason as he landed next to Merida as the bear came at them.

"Merida!" Jason yelled as he took her hand and spun her around as Merida used her sword to smack the bear across the face and sent it tumbling back toward a broken pillar as Elinor roared for him to help.

"This is it!" Jason yelled throwing both his keyblades as Elinor based on the rock as Jason keyblades sliced through the rock as Elinor gave it one power smash as she quickly moved as the rock fell onto Mor'du and crushes him to death delivering the final blow.

"Oh man" Jason panted as the spirit of the prince is released and he stood on top of the rock and he nods to Elinor, Merida, Max and Jason to thank them before turning into a wisp and disappearing.

"You guys okay?" Max panted as Merida nodded and then notices the sun has risen.

"The second sunrise!" Merida yelled as she Jason and Max runs and grabs the tapestry that they mended and throws it around Elinor, but realizes nothing's happening.

"Why is nothing happening?!" Max asked in panic as they saw Elinor eyes turn black again.

"Oh, no! I don't understand. I…Merida said as she begins to cry and kneels in front of Elinor, "Oh, mom, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you, to us."

"Oh man" Jason said as Merida tearfully hugs Elinor.

"You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me. I just need you back. I want you back, mommy. I love you."

As the sunrise washes over them, Merida feels her mothers touch on her hair and looks up to see Elinor had turned human again.

"Mom! You're back!"

"Your majesty your human again!" Jason smiled as Elinor hugs Merida and kisses her face repeatedly.

"You've changed!" Merida said.

"Oh, darling. We both have" Elinor said as she kisses Merida again and Fergus comes up running towards them.

"Elinor!" Fergu said as he hugs both Merida and Elinor, then grabs Elinor and kisses her on the mouth.

"Uh...ugh" Merida said.

"Okay" Jason said trying not to look.

"Oh, dear!" Elinor said as the lords come towards them, Merida notices her mom is naked under the tapestry.

"Oh, mom!" Merida said as Elinor notices her same problem.

"Ooh! Um…dear?" Elinor said to Angus.

"Huh?" Fergus asked.

"I'm naked. Naked as a wee baby" Elinor whispered as Fergus just stares at her, "Well don't just stare! Do something!"

Fergus turns and notices the lords have comes upon them.

"What the…?" Fergus said as he quickly holds his hands in front of Elinor.

"Back your eyes, lads! Show some respect!" he yelled as the lords turn their backs, suddenly the three triplets, now human again, run over to Merida and Fergus... naked! Fergus laughs and catches one of them, holding him up.

"Now that's what I call a wee naked baby!" Fergus said.

"Hmm?" Jason said as he notices a keyhole formed on one of the stone faces and glowed as he summoned one of his keyblades and pointed it as the light hit the keyhole as it glowed in a bright light and disappeared.

The very next day Elinor, Merida, and Fergus are bidding the lords farewell as they lords sailed away on their boats as Jason and Max stood on a cliff with Merida and Elinor.

"Some say fate is beyond our command, that destiny is not our own, but I know better. Our fate is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it" Merida said.

"Yeah I will be when the time comes Jason smiled.

"So is this goodbye?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, Max and I need to go on see other places make even more friends" Jason said.

"We'll see each other again, I just know it" Max said as Merida hugged them both.

"You both come back now ya hear?" Merida said.

"We will that's a promise" Jason smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man this has been some journey" Max said as they headed away from the kingdom and to the forest to get ready to leave.

"Hmm" Jason said spotting the masked boy from before leaning on a tree.

"A mask?! You're the guy who took April!" Jason yelled as he and Max summoned his weapons (A.N. Play Vanitas theme now!)

"Who are you?!" Max asked.

"If you know what good for you, you will just go back from whatever rock you crawled from under" Vanitas said.

"As if! Now tell me what you did with April!" Jason yelled.

"You wanna know something? Between us I am the only one walking out of this place alive" Vanitas said summoning a keyblade.

"A keyblade?!" Jason yelled as he growled.

"Suffer!" Vanitas yelled firing a dark fire spell at them as it turned into several fire balls and came at them.

"Hn!" Jason and Max grunted as they dodged rolled to avoid it.

"Too slow! Got ya!" Vanitas said appearing above Jason and swung down as Jason block his swing with his keyblades.

"Nice try!" Jason yelled striking Vanitas in the gut as the boy landed away from them.

"Hu! Ya!" Vanitas yelled swing at them.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Take that!" Jason yelled slamming his keyblades into the boy.

"Ng! Guh! Ah!" Vanitas grunted as he jumped in the air, "Suffer!" he yelled firing a dark thunder spell at them.

"Whoa!" Max yelled as they dodged.

"Graviga!" Jason yelled using the spell to flit the boy off the ground.

"Hn! Ha! Ya!" Max yelled making attacks with Jason.

"Faith!" Jason yelled using the powerful light spell.

"WHAAA!" Vanitas yelled as the light spell sent him hitting a tree then hitting the ground on his back with his keyblade landing to him.

Jason and Max then panted as they cautiously approached Vanitas.

"Let's see who behind this mask" Jason said grabbing the mask.

"Bawh! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Vanitas laughed as Max and Jason quickly jumped away and ready for round two and Vanitas stood up.

"Not bad, I'll also keep you two around" he said with a portal of darkness appearing behind him as he turned around, "I guess it won't hurt to have spares."

"Hold it!" Jason yelled as the boy disappeared with the portal.

"Spares? What dose that mean?" Max asked as Jason eyes widen.

"Terra! Aqua and Ven! We need to go!" Jason said activating his armor and summoned his keyblade glider as he summoned Max ship as they quickly left that world.

A.N. Please Review and vote on my Poll for our next disney world! We got a tie between A Bugs Life, Monsters Inc. and Toon Town (Disney Castle) so break the tie.


	40. Trouble in Disney Town

**_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Trouble in Disney Town_**

"Hey Max were coming up on a new world" Jason said from his Keyblade glider as Max looked out the window of his Gummi ship as his eyes widen.

"Dude! Jason that's my world!" Max said.

"It is? Hey! We can get your ship fixed then" Jason said.

"Y-yeah" Max said.

"Oh wait you took it without permission right?" Jason remembered.

"Yep" Max said.

"Oh man well better go, there may be Unversed here too" Jason said.

"There is, the King went to Master Yen Sid to investigate this matter" Max said as Jason eyes widen.

"Master Yen Sid?! Your king is his student?" Jason said.

"You know him?" Max asked.

"Only from stories that Master Eraqus but maybe after here we should go and see him ourselves and see what he knows about the Unversed" Jason said.

"Sounds like a plan" Max said as they landed towards the Gummi station as Jason pulled Max Gummi ship in and hopped off his keyblade glider as it dissapered.

"Ah ah! There is our stolen Gummi ship!" Jason heard a high pitched voice yell as he turned around to see two small chipmunks in aprons and gloves.

"Who do you think you buddy!" the red nosed chipmunk yelled.

"He didn't take it guy" Max said jumping out of the Gummi ship.

"Max! It was you!"

"Uh Max who are your friends?" Jason asked.

"This is Chip and Dale they are the kingdom finest mechanics" Max said.

"Them? They're mechanics?" Jason asked.

"Yes we are!" Chip said.

"Were the best there is!" Dale said.

"Chip! Dale! Were back!" they heard as they saw a mouse with a mustache walk in holding a box with random parts in it and goggle on his head.

"Monterey Jack! About time you got back here we got this ship to fix now thanks to Max!" Chip said.

"Well golly we better get to work then!" a smaller mouse with long blonde hair said.

"Hey Gadget get all the blue prints?" Dale asked.

"We sure did!" Gadget said as a little fly with a red shirt held a blue rolled up blue print.

"This is our Kingdom mechanic team, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget and Zipper" Max said.

"Hey Max you just missed it! The Million Dream Festival ended half an hour ago" Dale said.

"Ah man! I missed it! I totally forgot it was today!" Max said.

"What the Million Dream Festival?" Max asked.

"It's a festival we have here in the Disney Kingdom every year, everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen, King Mickey and Queen Minnie hold it every years so that the event helps us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day, the winner with the most votes is awarded the Million Dreams Award" Max said.

"This year the winner got his or her own ice-cream flavor and this year we had three winners!" Chip said.

"Three?" Max said.

"Yep! Terra, Aqua and Ven won this year!" Dale said.

"Wait! Terra, Aqua and Ven were here?! Are they still here?" Jason asked.

"Nah, Terra showed up first at the Raceway and took out those monster there then he left shortly after, then Aqua came and cleaned out those monsters at the Fruitball Court, then Ven helped Huey Dewey and Louie with their Ice-cream Shop but Ven was the only one who stuck around and got the prize and then he left" Chip said.

"I see, that is so like them" Jason sighed.

"Let me guess, Pete was up to his old tricks again?" Max asked.

"He sure was! He was at the raceway calling himself 'Captain Dark' and trying to get votes and running around town calling himself 'Captain Justice' with a hero costume and everything" Monterey Jack said.

"Oh man, poor P.J. must have been so embarrassed" Max sighed.

"P.J.? Who that?" Jason asked.

"One of my best friends" Max smiled.

"We should go we them then!" Jason smiled.

"Hey you guys think you can fix the Gummi ship?" Max asked.

"We sure can!" Gadget said.

"Let's go guys!" Chip said as the small rodents went to work on the Gummi.

"Come on Jason I got to show you around" Max said as they headed up the stairs and walked into Disney Castle gardens.

Outside in the gardens Max pushed opened the gates into Disney Town as they saw some of the decorations still up.

"Hey it's Max!" Huey said.

"Yep looks like him" Dewey said as Jason looked over to see them near an odd looking machine.

"We were getting worried Max we didn't see you at the Million Dream Festival" Louie said.

"Sorry guys I got...distracted" Max said.

"Who your friend?" Gosalyn Mallard asking approaching with a Webby Duck.

"He looks like he know the Million Dreams winners" Webby said.

"I do they're friends of mine" Jason said.

"Hey have you kids seen Bobby and P.J. anywhere?" Max asked.

"Last I saw, Clarabelle has those two helping her in her store" Gosalyn said.

"Thanks" Max said.

"No problem" Webby said as Max and Jason walked off to Clarabelle Bakery.

"Mmm something smells good" Jason said sniffing the air.

"That would be Clarabelle famous homemade pie you smell" Max said as he walked into a store.

"Put your backs into it boys" Clarabelle said as she had P.J. and Bobby carry to large boxes.

"Will you chill? Were moving as fast as we can" Bobby said.

"Looks like she got you two working hard" Max said.

"MAX!" Bobby and Bobby said dropping the boxes.

"Careful!" Clarabelle yelled taking a pie from a large oven.

"Man it's so good to see you! Did your plan work?" P.J. asked as the tree high-fived.

"Not exactly" Max said.

"Who this dude with you?" Bobby asked.

"This is Jason, I sort of crashed into him after I left" Max said scratching the back of his head.

"Ah man that sucks" Bobby said.

"Well Jason brought me with him and we've been to so many worlds! You won't believe this journey so far!" Max said.

"Let's tell them over some pie, hey Clarabelle can we get some pie?" Jason asked.

"Sure things sweeties" Clarabelle said.

Later that day they sat at a table as Max finished telling his story.

"You've been doing all that! Just the two of you?! How are you both still standing!" Bobby said.

"Dude! Your dad has to lay off if he hears this!" P.J. said.

"That the plan" Max smiled.

"Dude I bet this will impress Roxanne" P.J. said.

"Dude!" Max blushed.

"Oh, and who Roxanne?" Jason smirked.

"Just a girl" Max blushed.

"A girl Max totally in love wi-OWW!" Bobby said but was kicked by Max from under the table.

"Is that so?" Jason smirked.

"HELP! Someone help!" they heard Horace yell as he ran down the street.

(A.N. the Kingom hearts them **_the Tumbling_** begins now.)

"Horace what wrong?" Max asked.

"Those monster! A big one showed and heading to the castle!" Horace said.

"Oh no! Let's go Max!" Jason said as the two got up and ran towards the castle.

At the castle Pluto was growling as Minnie was backed to a corner in the castle gardens by a Mimic Master with Roxanne pointing a sphere at the massive Unversed.

"Oh dear!" Queen Minnie said.

"Stay back Queen Minnie!" Roxanne said as the unversed glowed and as keyblade was thrown and slammed into its head as it shook it head and looked over to see Max and Jason run into the gardens.

"Max!" Roxanne said.

"Roxanne get the queen out of here!" Max yelled.

"Quickly this was your highness!" Roxanne said as she Minnie and Pluto quickly ran away as the Mimic Master opened it book.

"This is going to be interesting" Jason said with both his keyblades in hand.

The Mimic Master then made several pages fly out as four beams shot out and began rotating as it came at them.

"Whoa!" Max yelled trying got dodge the blasts.

"Gah!"Jason grunted as the yellow light hit him.

"Gak!" Max yelled as the black light hit him and as black ooze formed on his eyes, "I can't see!"

"Max look out!" Jason yelled teleporting over to him and held up the Reflega spell.

"This stuff won't come off!" Max grunted.

"It's the Blackout Spell, hold on!" Jason said as the Mimic Master held the book in front of him as it caught fire and he began to fly around and came at them.

"Thundaga!" he yelled hitting the Unversed with the spell and sent it crashing into some bushes, "hold on Max!" he said pointing his keyblade at his friend, "Esuna!"

Max was then hit with the spell and the Blackout spell wore off as Max blinked as his eyes widen.

"Look out!" Max yelled as the Mimic Master used the book to create a vortex to suck them in.

"Gah!" Jason growled stabbing his keyblades into the ground to hold him still as the Mimic Master went into the book as it transformed into several large clards with their images on it as perfect copies of themselves emerged.

"What the?!" Max said as he blocked his clone swing.

"Faith!" Jason yelled using the light spell to take out all the clones and cards at once as the Mimic Master reemerged and both Jason keyblades glowed.

"Twin Ultima Cannons! Let's go!" Jason yelled as he tossed them in the air as they grew into two massive Cannons he rested on his shoulder as he fired two blasts hitting the Unversed as it dropped its book and dissolved away.

"Wow! When could you do that?" Max said.

"That the first time I used that attack" Jason said looking at his keyblades as Minnie approached as Max and Jason bowed.

"That was an impressive display boys" Queen Minnie said.

"Thank you your highness" Jason and Max said.

"Oh please, no need to be so formal please call me Minnie."

"Max!" Roxanne said running over and hugged Max as Jason smirked at Max blush.

"Hmm?" Jason said seeing a keyhole appear on the castle wall as he held out his keyblade as it hit the keyhole and the bright light engulfed them.

"Max rumor has it you stole a Gummi ship shortly after the king left" Minnie said.

"Yes your majesty, I wanted to prove to my dad I wasn't a kid and take care of myself so I could see the outside worlds like he could" Max said.

"Well from the impressive display I'd say you and your new friend make quite a team" Minnie said.

"Yeah I guess we do" Max smiled.

"Oh dear, I didn't get you name dear?" Minnie said looking to Jason.

"I'm Jason."

"Well thank you Jason."

"If it's alright with you Queen Minnie, could Max continue to aid me of my journey?" Jason asked as Minnie chuckled.

"It's alright with me dear, you both take care of yourselves on your journey" Minnie said.

"We will ma'am!" Jason and Max said.

Later that day all Max friends stood at the Gummi Hanger as they said their goodbyes.

"Good luck out there man" P.J. said.

"Bring us back some souvenirs!" Bobby said.

"I will guys" Max said giving them fist bumps.

"You take care Max" Roxanne said giving a kiss as Max blushed then laughed nervously doing the Goof laughed.

"Later everyone!" Jason said activating armor and created his Keyblade Rider.

"Hey Max! This time don't break the Glider!" Chip yelled.

"I will" Max said getting onto the Gummi ship as Jason took off back to the lanes between with Max following.

A.N. Please Review and I am re-posting the updated Poll so you can re-vote again so far Monsters Inc. and A Bugs Life is tied for the next world! So Please vote.


	41. Welcome to the City of Monsters

**_Chapter Forty: Welcome to Montropolis the City of Monsters_**

"Uh..." Jason said upon entering a new world as he saw he had blue fur now covering his body with purple spots as he saw he was now a monster with spiky black hair on the top of his head and had his armor on his arm, (picture a smaller version of Sulley but with a red X over his chest with the gold embalm on it and the armored arm on his left hand.)

"What the heck?!" Max said seeing he had a spiked turtle shell on his back, (picture him looking like Bowser Jr. with a spiked yellow shell a green under belly and black claws feet and black clawed arms his normal looking face.)

"Were...monster? Oh this must be an all monster world" Jason said as he looked up to see a sign to a large factory.

"Monsters, Incorporated?" Max said.

"Uh Max?" Jason said pointing to several monster looking Unversed go into the factory.

"More? Come on" Max said as they headed into the factory.

Inside they saw a large room with a map hanging on the wall and a one eye receptionist answer the phone with snakes as her hair.

"Employees of the month" Jason said seeing the wall with a picture of a large blue monster and can see a little green monster barely making it into each picture.

"Hmmm this way to the 'Scare Floors' I bet the Unversed headed this way" Max said as they headed down the hall as they saw Mike and Sulley enter the room and start greeting all the other employees as Jason and Max headed to the scare floor as they found themselves in the locker rooms.

"She is the one, I am telling you she is the one" they heard Mike said.

"Well I'm happy for ya" Sulley said.

"Oh and thank you for hooking me up with those reservations" Mike said putting in a large contact lens on his eye.

"No problem they're under the name Googley Bear" Sulley said.

"Oh good ide...you know that wasn't very funny" Mike said as his locker closed as he reopened it and it closed again, "what the?" he said as a set of eyes appeared as a purple lizard monster appeared next to Mike.

"Wazowski!" Randle yelled scaring Mike.

"WHAA!" Mike yelled falling over the bench.

"Ha ha ha, what do you know it scares little kids and little monsters" Randle said.

"I wasn't scared! I've eh allergies" Mike said as he coughed a few times.

"Scare kids? Why would they need to do that?" Jason whispered to Max who shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh huh yeah sure" Randle said.

"Hey Randle save it for the Scare Floor will ya?" Sulley said.

"I am in the zone today Sullivan I am going to be doing some serious scaring, putting up some bug numbers" Randle said.

"Wow Randle that's great, that will make it more humiliating when we break the record first!" Mike said as Radnele slithered over.

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh! Do you hear that? It's the winds of change" he smirked as he walked off.

"Do you hear that? It's the winds of blah blah blah! What a creep! One of these days I am really gonna let you teach that guy a lesson" Mike said.

"Let's go" Max said as he and Jason headed out to the Scare Floor as they saw a commercial come on and when it ended Jason and Max questions were answered.

"I see, children screams power their world, and by 'Scare Record' they mean who can scare the kid the best" Jason said.

_"All scare floors are not active, assistants please report to your stations"_ a woman on an intercom said as Jason and Max quickly put on hard hats and walked to the scare floors to see the assistants loading yellow cans onto panels then scan a card on a panel as they saw a door come in from a panel on the roof.

"Doors?" Jason said seeing more doors come in and lock into place next to panel and the yellow canisters.

"Okay people Eastern Seaboard coming on line we got scarers coming out!" a red monster yelled as Max and Jason saw the windows get closed leaving the room dark as the assistants stood by their doors.

"Here they come" Jason said seeing the Scarers walk into the room.

"Oh they're so awesome!" a nerd monster said.

Each Scarer than stood by a desk and turned to face their doors as their assistants help get the Scarers ready.

Jason and Max then saw the map screen change and showed as score chart at they saw Sulley had the score of 99,479 and Randle in second with 99,351.

"Wow that is an impressive score" Jason said.

"Yep" Max said.

"Hey may the best monster win" Sulley said to Randle and held out his hand.

"I plan to" Randle said looking to his door.

"Well that was rude" Max said as they heard a bell go off.

"We are on in 7-6-5!" the red monster counted down as the assistants hit buttons on the panels and red lights came on above the doors, "4-3-2-1!" he said as a horn went off as Max and Jason saw each of the monsters go into the doors as the door closed behind them.

"Whoa!" Jason said looking behind the doors, "these doors lead into closets by the looks of it in different worlds."

"How is that even possible?" Max asked.

"Hmmm well wherever these doors came from it must be rigged with a magic or something" Jason said.

They then began to hear screams as the red bars on the cans began to fill as the doors were sent back and new cans placed on as Jason and Max watched the monsters at work.

"Check it out" Max said seeing a spider monster enter the room as Jason eyes narrowed.

'That man heart...something not right about him' Jason thought.

"Well Jerry what's the damage so far?" Mr. Waternoose asked the red monster.

"We may actually make our quarter today sir" Jerry said.

"Hmmm first time in a month" Mr. Waternoose said as Jason and Max saw a blue monster come running out of a red door panting as he began to sob.

"What happened?" his assistant asked.

"The kid almost touched me! She got this close to me!"

"She wasn't scared of you? She was only six!"

"I could have been dead! I could have died!" he yelled as his assistant slapped him.

"Keep it together man! Hey we got a dead door over here!"

"We're coming!"

"Out of the way!" the two nerdy monster yelled coming with a door shredder as they put caution tape on the door.

"We lost 58 doors this week sir" Jerry said.

"Kids these days they just don't get scarred like they used to" Mr. Waternoose said.

"Let her rip!" the nerd yelled as Jason and Max watched the door go into the shredder as wood chips flew out and the door knob came out of a little drop.

_"Attention we have a new scare Leader, Randle Boggs"_ they heard the woman on the intercom said as Max and Jason saw Randle was in the lead as the Assistants were parsing him but stopped when they noticed Mike throwing off lots of cans from one single door as Sulley came out cracking his knuckles.

"Slumber party" Sulley said as his name went back to the top.

_"Never mind."_

"Wow James that was an impressive display" Mr. Waternoose said approaching.

"Just doing my job Mr. Waternoose, of course I did learn from the best" Sulley said as they both laughed.

"If I don't see a new door in my station in five seconds I will personally put you threw the shredder!" Randle yelled at his assistant.

"Hey Wazowski nice job! Those numbers are pretty sweet" Charlie slug like monster said to Mike.

"Are they? Oh I hadn't even noticed" Mike said retreating his door, "oh how Georgey doing?"

"He's doing great! I love working with that guy!" Charlie said as an orange and yellow monster came out of the door.

"Keep the doors coming Charlie I'm on a roll today" George said.

"George and I are like brothers!" Charlie said as he gasped in horror when he saw a small pink sock on George back, "23-19! WE HAVE A 23-19!"

"Huh?" Jason said seeing Jerry ran to a red alarm button with a child icon on it and slammed it as a red alarm went off.

"RED ALEART! RED ALEART" the screen then zoomed in on George back and locked on the sock.

_"George Sanderson please remain motionless"_ a woman said as Geroge looked to the screen and saw the sock as he began to panic and tried to reach for it to get it off.

"Oh I get it now!" Jason said.

"Huh?" Max said.

"The reason that monster said he almost died since the kid got to close, and the reason the sock seems to be dangerous, they think kids or toxic or dangerous in some way" Max said.

"DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!" Jerry yelled as black helicopter with CDA flew outside the window as monsters in yellow jumpsuits kicked in through the windows and swung down on ropes.

"Oh not the CDA!" Mr. Waternoose said.

The monster then tackled George and used large pillars to remove the sock and set it on the ground as they put a metal lid over it and drilled it in as they hit the detonate button as they heard a loud boom from under the lid as they undrilled it and what was left of the sock was a black dust as a Monster began to vacuum it up.

"All clear!"

"Hey thanks guys that was a close on" George said as a yellow tent was put up around him as they heard a razor sound and George yelling as his fur was coming out from above as he was then hit with water and the tent came down and George was now pink with a cone on his neck as he covered himself up.

"Oh poor guy" Jason said as they turned George around and ripped off a small patch of fur.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ohh! Now I feel really sorry for him but are outside being really dangerous to their health?" Max asked.

"Okay people take a break we have to shut down for half an hour and reset the system!" Jerry yelled.

"An entire scare floor out of commotion what else could go wrong" Mr. Waternoos said heading over to a coffee machine, "what a day!" he said pulling the switch as a black tar began to come out.

"Ew" Max and Jason both said.

"We're just going through a rough time sir and we know you will get us through it" Sulley said.

"Tell that to the board of directors" Mr. Waternoose said.

"So right now they're going through hard times, I bet the Unversed are just making things worse" Max said.

"Well once we get rid of the Unversed it should lessen their burdens" Jason said as they continued to listen.

"James this company has been in my family hands for three generations I would do anything to keep it from going under" Mr. Waternoose said.

"So would I sir" Sulley said.

"Say I could use your help with something."

"Anything sir."

"You see we hired some new scare recruits and frankly they're-they're um uh."

"Inexperienced?"

"They stink!"

"Uh huh."

"I was thinking you come by tomorrow and give them a demonstration and show them what it takes to be a top scarer huh?"

"I will start out with the ole Waternoose jump and growl!" Sulley said as he roared and made Mr. Waternoose jump back as the spider monster laughed.

"Oh yes that's my boy!"

"Hmmm let's stick around and see if we can find those Unversed" Jason said.

"Good idea" Max said.

A.N. Please Review.


	42. Hello Boo!

**_Chapter Forty-One: Hello Boo!_**

At the end of the day Jason and Max found no Unversed and heard the bell ring as the end of the day began.

"Let's go people! All doors must be returned no exceptions!"

"Whoa! I never seen anything like you today you are on a role my man!" Mike said.

"That scare record in the bag!" Sulley said.

"That's right baby!" Mike said as all the monster began to clear the room as Max and Jason stayed behind.

"Those Unversed have to be hiding in here!" Max said.

"Check under the desks" Jason said as they began to search the room.

"Someone coming!" Max whispered as they hid and saw a shadow move past their desk and out of their range of sight as they heard what sound like a panel being used and a door being called in as they saw the shadow leave again and head out the door.

"Who was that?" Max said as they looked out to see a white door with pink flowers at a station.

"Okay" they heard Sulley voice said as they hid again, "pink copies go to accounting, fascia ones go to Roz no! Fascia one go to purchasing the golden rozz ones go to Roz and I have no idea what puce is" Sulley said picking up the scare report on the desk, "oh that's puce" he said turning around and saw the door, "hmm?"

"He saw the door" Max whispered.

"Uh hello? Anyone? There's a door here, hmm" Sulley said.

"Just stay quite" Jason whispered.

"Ahem" Sulley said as Max and Jason looked up to see Sulley looking under the desk at them.

"Uh hi?" Max said.

"What are you kids doing in here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Sulley said.

"Uh yes sir! But we are interns! Yeah that's right! And we forgot our notes! So we were looking for them then we hid when we heard someone come in here and well there that door now" Jason said.

"I see" Sulley said going over to hit the eject button but saw the red flashing light.

"What wrong?" Jason asked.

"Someone might be inside" Sulley said as he quietly opened the door to a child bedroom hat appeared to be empty as Jason and Max looked over his shoulder.

"Hello? Sppst! Hey? Anybody scaring in here?" Sulley whispered, "hello? Yo!"

"Looks clear" Jason whispered as Sulley closed the door and taped on the red light.

"Hmm" Sulley said as they heard a thump sound.

"Hmm?" Jason said looking around as they heard it again as Sulley looked by his tail to see a little girl in a pink shirt drop Sulley tail then looked up at them.

"Look it" the girl said as Sulley screamed in panic.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Oh no a kid!" Jason said trying to convince Sulley he from that world as Sulley picked up the laughed girl with some pillars and set her back in the room and closed the door as he turned to see her standing behind him laughing, "AHHHHH!"

Sulley then picked her up again and went into her room to set her on her bed as Jason and Max watch Sulley crash and trip as he slid out of the room covered in baby toys as the door closed behind him.

"Look!" Max said as they saw Randle heading toward the doors pushing a cart full of canisters.

"Come on!" Jason said as the three ran for the locker room unaware that the blanket on Sulley back hid the child.

In the locker room Sulley ran into a stall and tossed all the items on him into the toilet as he tried to flush it away only to have it flood back up.

"Got anymore smart ideas?" Max asked as Sulley tossed all the baby items into an open locker and shoved them in as he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close" Sulley said turning his back as Jason and Max saw the child on his back.

"Uh Sulley?" Jason said as Sulley turned the corner.

"Should we tell him?" Max asked.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"He knows" Jason said seeing Sulley run with the child after him.

"Kitty!"

"Stay back!" Sulley said standing on a bench as the child made baby babbles at him as Sulley scooped her up in a bag as he ran back to the scare floor with Jason and Max following to see the door still there and as Sulley reached for the door he saw the knob turn.

"Hide!" Jason said as they all hid and saw Randle come out of the room shaking his head and closing the door behind him as he hit the eject button as the door went up with Sulley Jason and Max hiding behind what was the door and hopped Randle wouldn't turn around as they heard the girl make some sounds as she stuck out her hand and Sulley pushed it back in as Randle stopped.

'No!' Jason thought as Randle sneezed and continued on pushing his cart as he left them alone as Sulley picked up the bag and ran with Jason and Max following.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"To find Mike!" Sulley said.

"Oh by the way since we got involved I'm Jason and this is Max were not really interns were experts on the new creatures that showed up in your world recently" Jason said.

"You two are experts on those things?" Sulley said.

"Yeah I know it's crazy but it's true" Max said as they ran down the street as Sulley ran to a window as they saw Mike surprised expression as Sulley ran in with the other following.

"Hi guys! What a coincidence running into you here! Uh were just going to order something to go!" Sulley said as they took as seat at Mike and Celia table.

"Sulley!" Mike growled.

"Let see what looks good here" Sulley said holding up the menu so he and Mike could talk.

"Get out of here! Your ruining everything! And who the heck are they?!" Mike whispered.

"I went back to get your paperwork and there was a door!" Sulley whispered.

"What?!" Mike said as he looked to Celia and gestured a one minute please as Celia ears began to rattle with her snake hair glaring.

"A door?!" Mike whispered.

"Randle was in it!" Sulley whispered.

"Wait a minute Randle? That cheater! He's trying to boost his numbers!" Mike growled.

"Mike there is something else" Jason whispered.

"What?!" Mike said.

"Look in the bag" Max said as Mike looked under the table to see the bag missing.

"What bag?" Mike said as Sulley, Jason and Max checked as Mike eye widen in horror as his jaw dropped as he moved Sulley head to the bag with small legs running around the restaurant.

"AH! They don't have anything I like here so take care Celia!" Sulley yelled quickly getting up.

"Uh Happy Birthday!" Jason said as he and Max ran after Sulley.

"Michal? What's going on?" Celia asked.

"Celia please try to understand I have to-" Mike said as he saw the little girl toss the bag off her, "DO SOMETHING!" Mike yelled running to help the others.

"Michal?!" Celia said.

"On three" a monster with three eyes taking a picture of a couple said, "one, two" he began as the girl appeared behind his head.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!" the couple screamed.

"A kid!" the monster yelled as the girl landed on the counter.

"BOO!" she yelled as all the monster in the room screamed and began to run in fear.

"Come on hold still please!" Jason said as the girl ran around him and Sulley as Mike snatched her up in a takeout box as Sulley closed it.

"Come on!" Sulley yelled as they ran from the restaurant as the CDA helicopters flew in signing spot lights on random monsters.

**_"Please remain calm! This is not a drill!"_**

"Michal! Michal!" Celia called.

"Celia!" Mike said looking back as a yellow jumpsuit monster began to escort Celia away.

"Come with me!"

"Hey stop pushing!" Celia said.

"Hey! Get your hands off my Smoochypoo!" Mike yelled as Sulley grabbed him and the four continued to ran down the street.

"Well I don't think that date could have gone any worse!" Mike yelled as they hear a loud hum and the street glowed as they turned to see a massive green sphere over where the restaurant was.

"Oh crap" Jason said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**_"If eye witness are to be believed there has been a child security breech for the first time in monster history!"_** a yellow news monster said.

**_"We can neither confirm or deny the presences of a human child here tonight"_** number 2 of the CDA said in an interview.

**_"Well a kid flew right over me and blasted a car with it's laser vision!"_** a purple monster in another interview said.

**_"I tired to run from it but it picked me up with it's mind powers and shook me like a dog!"_** a slug monster said.

**_"It's true! I saw the whole thing!"_** a monster with many eyes said.

**_"It is my professional opinion that now it the time to PANIC!"_** a monster with glasses said as the TV fell over by the little girl.

"Uh oh!"

"AHHHH!" Mike and Sulley screamed as they hid behind Sulley big purple chair.

"It's coming! It's coming!" Mike said.

"Should we help?" Max asked standing with Jason as they watched.

"Nah this is funny" Jason said seeing the girl come around the chair as Mike and Sulley screamed again and ran as they closed the blinds to the window as she came at them and they ran as she made and blind go back up.

"No! No! NO! Get away!" Mike said using a broom to pick her up and move her as he sprayed the spot she stood as he saw Sulley by his CD collection, "No don't touch those you little-" he began as she knocked them over, "oh those were alphabetized! It's okay it's alright! As long as it don't come near us we'll be okay!" he said as the girl then approached and sneezed in his face.

"AHH!" Mike yelled spraying himself in the face with the spray also burning his large eye, "AHHHHH!"

"Your right this is funny" Max said as they saw the girl backing Sulley into a corner as Sulley saw her babbling and pointing at a bear.

"Oh you like this? FETCH!" he said tossing the bear as the girl picked it up and hugged it as Mike gasped.

"HEY! HEY! That's it! No one touches Little Mikey!" Mike said snatching the bear from here as the girl began to make a whine sound.

"Mike give her the bear" Sulley said as they saw the girl began to cry.

"Oh no!" Mike said as the girl began to cry as all the electricity in the room began to act up as a CDA spot light sighed through the window.

"Make it stop Sulley! Make it stop!" Mike said closing the blinds.

"Oh for the love of! Move!" Jason said as he picked the girl up.

"What are you doing?!" Sulley yelled.

"There there, ahhh did that mean old eye ball hurt your feelings? Oh it's okay, you're a big scary kid!" Jason said as he began to tickle the girl as she began to laugh as every room the building they were in light up then all blew out.

'Interesting, if a child cry powers this world then judging from what I just saw their laughs ten times stronger, how amazing' Jason thought holding the girl on his shoulder as she held onto his horns.

"What was that?" Sulley asked.

"I don't know, but it be really great if it didn't do it again" Mike said as the girl giggled and Sulley made as shhhh gesture as the girl did and smiled.

"Jason how can you touch that thing! She poisonous!" Sulley said.

"If that was the case we should have been dead already right?" Jason said.

"Come on, let's get some candles" Max said.

Later that night after the apartment was lit with candle Boo sat in the middle of the room drawing as he held her mouth open as Sulley tossed a Monster-O in her mouth.

"How could I do this?! How could I be so stupid! This could destroy to company!" Sulley groaned.

"The company! Who cares about the company! What about us?! That thing is a killing machine!" Mike said pointing to Boo who was playing horsey on Jason back.

"Oh yeah she so deadly" Max said sarcastically.

"I bet it's just waiting for us to fall asleep and then WHAP! We're easy prey my friends! Easy prey! We're sitting targets!" Mike said.

"Yeah she going to eat us alright" Jason said watching Boo draw.

"Look I think I got a plan here! Using mainly spoons we dig a tunnel under the city and release it into the wild!" Mike said.

"Spoons?" Sulley said as he, Jason and Max gave Mike an annoyed look.

"That's it I'm out of ideas were closed!" Mike said crumpling up his plan and tossing it into the pile, "hot air balloon to expensive! Giant sling shot to conspicuous! Enormous wooden horse to Greek!"

"What that?" Jason asked as Boo held up a picture of her holding hands with Sulley and Jason and did a few babbles.

"Oh how beautiful!" Jason said as he and Sulley saw Boo yawn and rub her eyes.

"Uh Mike I think she getting tired" Sulley said as Jason picked her up in his arms.

"Well then why don't you find a place for it to sleep…WHILE I THINK OF A PLAN!" Mike yelled.

"Hey you sleepy? You want to sleep? Is that what you want?" Sulley asked as Boo yawned again.

Later Sulley lead Jason into his room as he began to set newspaper on the floor and put some cereal on it as Jason rolled his eyes and set Boo in the big bed and helped her get comfy.

"No hey! That's my bed! Your going to get your germs all over it!" Sulley said.

"She not a pet to sleep on the floor Sulley" Jason said.

"Ugh fine, my chair more comfortable anyway" Sulley said as Boo made a whine and pointed at the closet.

"What?" Sulley said as Boo made more bables and Jason and Sulley looked at the closet.

"It's just a closet, will you go to sleep?" Sulley said as Boo held up a picture of a purple looking lizard.

"Hey that looks like Randle, Randle your monster, you think he's going to come through the closet to scare you, oh boy how do I explain this, uh it's empty see?" Sulley said opening it as Boo hid a bit under the cover.

"It's okay" Jason said patting her head.

"No monster in here" Sulley said walking into the closet, "well now there is but I'm not going to scare you" Sulley said stepping out and closing the door, "I'm off duty."

"It's okay, see this?" Jason said summoning one of his keyblades, "I fight mean old bad monster like Randle with this, I will stay up all night and make sure no monster get's in here."

"Now go to see" Sulley said making a snoring sound as Boo giggled before she passed out.

"Such a sweet kid" Jason said making sure she was warm before he left the room with Sulley.

"Hey Mike this might sound crazy but I don't think that kid dangerous" Sulley said.

"That's because she not" Jason said.

"Really? Well let's keep it, I always wanted a pet… THAT COULD KILL ME!" Mike yelled.

"Alright look what if we just put her back in her door?" Sulley suggested.

"What?!"

"Mike think about it, if we send her back it's like it never happened, everything goes back to normal" Sulley said.

"Is that a joke? Tell me your joking" Mike said as Sulley shrugged, "Sulley I'd like to given the circumstances I have been really forgiving up until now but that is a horrible idea! What are we going to do? March right out into public with that thing? The I guess we waltz right up to the factory! Right!"

"Hmm" Jason said as he and Sulley looked at the Sulley chair and the many things around them.

"I think I know what you two are thinking" Max smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	43. A Hidden Plot

**_Chapter Forty-Two: A Hidden Plot_**

The very next day Sulley and the other headed to the factory with Sulley holding Boo, now disguised as a monster.

"I can't believe were waltzing right up the factory!" Mike yelled pulling down Boo hood.

"We have no choice Mike!" Jason said.

"A mop, some light and a couple of chair fabrics are not going to fool anyone! Just think about a few names, Lockness, Big Foot, the Abominable Snowman! They all have one thing in common pal! Banishment! We could be next!"

"Don't panic we can do this!" Sulley whispered as a worker came out the door to the factory, "hey! How you doing Frank?"

"Hey guys."

"Everything going to be okay" Sulley whispered as they walked in as their eyes widen to see CDA agent all over the place with scanners as they saw some by Mr. Waternoose as Number 2 held up the bag Sulley used before to carry Boo.

"This was uncovered at the scene!"

"Don't panic!" Sulley whispered.

"I am not panicing!" Mike hissed.

"Boo!"

"Oh no!" Jason said seeing Boo skip over to Mr. Waternoose.

"Safety is out number one concern if there is anything-" Mr. Waternoose said as Boo touched one of his legs, "Not now-oh?!" he said seeing Boo, "Oh hello little one where did you come from?"

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley said as they ran up to him.

"Ah James! Is this one yours?"

"Uh actually that's my cousin sisters uh daughter sir" Sulley said.

"Yeah it's uh bring your uh obscure relative to work day" Mike said.

"Yeah Uncle Mike brought me!" Max said.

"And uh my uh eh Sulley brought me" Jason said.

"Mmm must have missed the memo well listen James why don't you stop by the Simulator after lunch today and give us that scare demonstration we talked about huh."

"Oh! Oh sir I uh" Sulley said.

"A moment please" Number 2 said to Mr. Waternoose.

"Yes, yes I'm coming, I will see you this afternoon James, that's if these gentlemen don't shut us down" Mr. Waternoose said as he walked away.

"Oh boy" Sulley said.

"A scare demo? Well that great, why am I the last to know? We can bring your cousin sister daughter-in law she will be a big hit!" Mike said as they headed to the locker room.

"Come on the close is cleared" Mike whispered when the check for the locker room to be empty.

"What the plan?" Jason asked.

"Okay all we have to do is get rid of that thing! So wait here while I get it's card key" Mike said.

"She can't stay here! This is the men's room" Sulley said.

"That is the weirdest thing you have ever said, it's fine it's okay look at it! It loves it here it's dancing with joy!" Mike said gesturing to Boo doing the potty dance.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!" Boo said as she hopped on the bench.

"Uh that not a dance" Jason said.

"I'll be right back with its door key" Mike said.

"I'll go to" Max said following Mike.

"Ha ha that's a cute little dance you got it almost looks like got to..." Sulley said as Boo took off her head peace and made a whine sound, "oh!"

"Get her to a stall!" Jason said.

Moments later Jason and Sulley stood outside the stall as Boo sang while she go.

"Uh are you done in there?" Sulley asked opening it a bit as Boo whined, "SORRY!"

"Sulley!" Jason said shaking his head as they heard Boo sing some more till they heard her flush, "now she done!"

"Okay, your finished now right?" Sulley asked.

"Hello?" Jason said as they opened the stall to see Boo gone and the water go down the toilet.

"GAHHHH!" Sulley and Jason yelled running to the toilet.

"Oh lord! She flushed herself!" Jason said.

"Boo!" they heard as they turned to see Boo standing behind them as she laughed as Jason and Sulley let out a sigh of relief as they saw her run into a stall.

"Where did she go Jason?" Sulley said.

"I don't know" Jason smiled as they walked towards the stall Boo was in.

"Did she disappear? Did she turn invisible? I just have no idea."

"Me neither, where could she gone?" Jason said.

"GOTCHA!" Sulley said opening Boo stall as they say it empty.

"Huh?" Sulley and Jason both said.

"Boo!" they both heard as they saw she was at the other end of the stalls.

"Hey your good" Sulley said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Mike let out a breathe as they approached a slug like woman with white hair.

"Let me do the talking" Mike said.

"Fine by me" Max said as they approach Roz office.

"Roz my tender oozing blossom your looking fabulous today, is that a new haircut? Come on tell me that's a new haircut" Mike said as Roz glared at them with her emotionless expression, "it's got to be a new haircut! Makeup? You've had a lift? You've had a tuck? You had something, something been inserted in your skin that makes you look like...ehhh listen I need a favor, Randle was working late last night out on the scare floor, I really need the key for the door he was using."

"Well isn't that nice" Roz said stacking some papers, "but guess what? You didn't turn in your paperwork last night."

"He didn't-I no? Paperwork?" Mike said.

"This office is now closed" Roz said slamming the metal gate on Mike finger with a loud crack.

"YAAAAAAA!"

"Oh!" Max whinced.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ready or not here I come!" Sulley said as Jason sat on the bench and watch Sulley look under the stalls, "I'm getting warmer any second now! Fee, fye, foe!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mike yelled as Jason and Max looked over to Mike and Max.

"Hey Mike" Jason said.

"I'm uh looking for the kid" Sulley said.

"YOU LOST IT?!" Mike growled.

"No! No! She was just uh" Sulley said as Boo ran in and grabbed onto Jason crying.

"Hey? What's the matter?" Sulley asked.

"She looks like she saw a ghost" Jason said holding her.

"I already told you buddies I haven't seen anything!" they all heard Randle yell as they all quickly ran into one stall and stood on a toilet.

'Oh man not him!' Jason thought as Mike foot accidently slipped into the toilet making a splashing sound as Randle was about to turn.

"Randle thank goodness!" Randle partner said making Randle jump before he growled, "what are we going to do about the child!"

"SHHHH!" Randle hissed covering his mouth, "shhh shhh shhh."

Randle then began to vanish as Randle kicked open one of the stalls then began to kick open the doors to every single stall quickly approaching the stall the heroes hid in.

"Front page! It's on the front page! The child the one your after!"

"Will you be quite?! You don't think I'm aware of the situation! I was up all night trying to find it!"

"I did a simple calculation the factory, the restaurant the child may have escaped!"

"Yeah until we know for sure we're going to act like nothing happened understand? You get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid, when I find whoever let it out, they're dead!" Randle said slamming the stall open but wasn't looking to see the heroes inside reaming still until the door closed again, "why are you still here?! Come move! Go! NOW!"

They then heard a door slam as the heroes all let out a sigh of relief.

"They're gone" Sulley whispered as Mike felt into the toilet and water slashed onto the floor.

"Ew" Boo said.

Later they were all walking down the hall as Mike left a wet foot print trial.

"This is bad! This is real bad!" Mike said.

"What were they talking about a machine?" Sulley said.

"Yeah and why do they need her for it?" Jason said with Boo riding on his shoulders.

"Who cares!" Mike groaned.

"Look don't panic, all we have to do is call her door down and send her home" Sulley said.

"Easier said than done" Max sighed.

"Your right, were just two regular joes on our way to work we will blend in" Mike said as they turned the corner to the scare floor.

"Top of the morning fellas!" Sulley greeted to the other monsters in the room.

"Hey what's shaken bacon?" Mike said.

"Did you lose weight? Or a limb?" Sulley said as they all put on smiles, "you have her card key right?" Sulley whispered.

"Of course I have her card key, I told you I'd get her cared key, I went and got her card key and now I have her card key" Mike whispered pulling a card from the folder on another monster folder.

"Uh Mike?" Max said as Mike scan the card in the control.

"Okay here we go" Mike said.

"Take care of yourself and try not to run through anymore closets" Sulley said to Boo as they saw a wooden barn looking door move into place as Jason and Sulley frowned.

"Mike that's not her door."

"Yeah what gives?" Jason said.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's her door, it's her door" Mike said.

"No it was white and it had flowers on it" Sulley said.

"No it must have been dark last night because this is it's door" Mike said opening the door as music came from the door, "Hey! Hear that? Sounds like fun in there! Okay send me a postcard kid that's Mike Wazowski 22 Mike Wazowski you got your life back lane."

"Mike Wazowski" Boo said.

"Very good now bon voyage! Bye-bye! Look at the stick! See the stick? Go get the stick go fetch" Mike said throwing a stick into the door as Sulley closed the door.

"Mike, this isn't Boo door" Sulley said.

"Boo? What's Boo?" Mike said.

"That's what I decided to call her" Sulley said.

"I think it works" Jason said.

"Is there a problem?"

"Sulley, you're not supposed to name it, once you name it you start getting attached to it! NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME!" Mike yelled.

"Uh guys?" Jason said gesturing to all the monster staring at them.

"Oh hey! We're rehearsing a scene! For the up coming company play called 'Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!' heh heh heh it's a musical! It's a work in progress!"

"Man this is getting annoying" Max sighed.

"Sulley I had enough!" Mike whispered, "now say goodbye to-where it go? What you do with it?"

"Oh no!" Jason said as they saw Boo was gone again.

"Where is she?!" Sulley said.

"She got away from you again?! Well that is just-wait a minute the sun is coming up this is perfect! Ha ha! She gone!"

"Mike I will come back to hit you later" Jason said as they headed out as Mike held onto Sulley tail.

"Hey where are you going! Sulley please don't blow this! Not when were so close to breaking the record! Someone else will find the kid! It will be their problem not ours! She out of our hair!" Mike yelled as Sulley bumped into Randle who purple scales turned into Sulley fur color.

"What are you two doing?!" Randle growled turning his scales back.

"They're rehearsing a play!" a yellow slug said walking past them.

"She out of our hair~!" Mike sang

"Can it Wazowski! So what do you think about that kid getting out Sullivan? Prety crazy huh?"

"Oh yeah crazy" Sulley chuckled.

"Word on the street that the kid been traced back to this factory" Randle said as they noticed behind Randle Boo ran into a hall, "you haven't seen anything have you?"

"Uh well uh."

"No! No way but if it was an inside job I would put my money on Waxford" Mike said.

"Waxford?"

"Yeah the guy at station six he's got some shifty eyes" Mike said.

"Hey Waxford!" Randle said walking off as Jason and Sulley ran into the hall Boo went into.

"Guys!" Mike said as he and Max were about to ran after them till they heard a woman.

"Mikael Wazowski!" Celia yelled as Max and Mike said the purple snake hair woman approach with a cone around her neck and looked every mad, "Last night was one of the worse nights of my entire life! Far none!" she yelled as her snakes all hissed with cones of their own.

"Yike!" Max said.

"I thought you cared about me!"

"Please swopsie I thought you liked sushi."

"SUSHI?! YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SUSHI!" she yelled as they saw Randle looking their way as Mike grabbed Celia and kissed her as she slapped him and Randle looked to his newspaper as his eyes widen to see Mike in the corner of the head shot of Boo.

"Wazowski!" Randle growled as he looked to see Celia on the ground and Max and Mike gone.

"Mikael! Ugh! Men!" Celia growled.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Where are we going?!" Max yelled as they ran through doors and down a hall.

"We need to hide!" Mike said as they hid around the corner next to a picture of Mr. Waternoose as the painting had two eyes that blinked as Randle appeared with his arms crossed.

"AHH!" Mike and Max yelled as Randle slammed them into a wall.

"Where's the kid?!" Randle growled.

"Kid? What kid?" Mike said.

"No idea what you're talking about" Max said.

"It's here in the factory isn't it?" Randal said.

"You're not pinning this on me, it wouldn't have gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night!" Mike yelled.

"Cheating! I-cheating...right" Randal said.

'I don't like this, he clearly wasn't boosting his numbers' Max thought.

"Okay I think I know how to make this all go away, what happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?"

"Uh I get a timeout?" Mike said.

"Everyone goes to lunch! Which means the scare floor will be...?" Randle said.

"Painted?" Mike said.

"EMPTY! IT WILL BE EMPTY YOU IDIOT! You see that clock? When the big hand is pointing up and the little hand is pointing up the kids door will be at my station, but when the big hand points down the door will be gone you have until then to put the kid back! Get the picture?"

"Yeah" Max and Mike nodded.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Boo!" Sulley yelled as they spotted hear near a trash can as she fell in, "No!"

"Hey you!" they heard a CDA agent say as Sulley and Jason turned to see two CDA men approaching, "hault! He's the one, the one from the commercial" Number 2 said.

"Affirmative that him."

"Can we get an autograph?"

"Oh! Sure no problem" Sulley said.

"Can you make that to Stephanie my daughter?"

"Yes let's see" Sulley said as they saw a monster take the trashcan with Boo away, "from your scar friend, best wishes!"

"Oh no!" Jason whispered seeing the two nerd monsters dump the trash into a waste unit unaware that Boo got out but one of her fake monster eyes fell off and stuck in the trash as the monster dumped it.

"AHHH!" Sulley and Jason yelled as they ran down the stairs and reached a waste disposal unit as they watched behind glass to see the trash with the fake eye jet put into a roller.

"BOOO!" they both yelled as they watched it get put under two metal compressors slamming down on it as Jason and Sulley both passed out, but when they looked again watched it get squashed under a roller as they fell over again and when they looked again both covering the other eyes they saw a large blade chop down on it and fell over again when a cube came out with the antenna sticking out as Sulley and Jason ran over to a cavayerbelt as Sulley turned off the machine as they both looked at the cube in horror.

"Ahh!" Sulley and Jason groaned before both falling over with two loud thuds.

A.N. Please Review.


	44. Another Villain!

**_Chapter Forty-Three: Another Villain!_**

"Sulley!" Mike yelled as he and Max ran down the hall.

"Jason!"

"Sulley!" Mike yelled as they stopped when they saw Sulley walking down a hall holding a trash cub as he and Jason looked like they witnessed a murder.

"Great news pal! I got us a way out of this mess! Where is it?" Mike asked looking around as Sulley held out the trash cub with his lip quivering.

"Sull that's a cub of garbage" Mike said as the lamp piece fell forward, "uh-oh."

"I can still here her little voice!" Sulley sobbed.

"Mike Wazowski!" they heard Boo say.

"Hey I can hear it too" Mike said putting his ear to the cub.

"What on Earth?" Max said as they listened.

"Mike Wazowski!" they heard a kid said follow by more kids repeating the name.

"How many kids you got in there?" Mike asked as they looked down the hall to see a Monster teacher with a set of monster kids and Boo amongst them.

"Kitty!"

"BOO!" Sulley said tossing the trash cub into the air as it fell on Mike.

"Oh thank god!" Jason said as Sulley picked up Sulley to hug her.

"I was so worried! Don't you ever run away from me again young lady! Oh but I am so glad you're safe."

"Oh my, what an affectionate father" the teaceher said.

"Uh actually she my cousin sisters."

"Okay Sulley that's enough let's go" Mike said as a blue slug monster approached.

"Mike Wazowski!"

"Yeah yeah kid step aside" Mike said trying to shoo him away as the kid bit down on Mike hand, "GAHHHHH!"

Boo then burst into laughter as the power in the building at went out leaving them in a dark hall as all the kids began to scream.

"Would you stop making Boo laugh!" Sulley hissed.

"I didn't! Come on!" Mike growled freeing his hand as they all ran down the hall.

Later they were heading to the Scare floor as Mike led the way.

"I still don't understand you got Boo door."

"I will explain later! Run!" Mike yelled as they ran into the Scare floor and saw Boo door at Randle station.

"Her door!" Jason said.

"There it is! Just like Randle said!" Mike said.

"Randle?!" Sulley and Jason said as Boo began to squirm in fear and ran under a nearby desk.

"It's okay Boo" Sulley said.

"Mike are you out of your mind!" Jason said.

"Come on it's time to move!" Mike said.

"Mike what are you thinking? We can't trust Randle he's after Boo" Sulley said picking her up.

"Who cares let's go! This is a limited time offer!"

"No, no I don't like this."

"Look Sulley you wanted her door and there it is so let's move!"

Jason then crossed his arms as Max glanced away and Sulley shook his head, "no Mike."

"You want me to prove it, fine!" Mike said opening the door and gestured to the empty room then walked in to jump on the bed.

"Mike!" Sulley whispered as a box dropped down on Mike.

"Hide!" Jason whispered as they hid under the desk and saw Randle leave the door carrying a yellow box and set it in a fake set of Scream Tanks and closed the lid above it before sending Boo door back and began pushing the cart away.

Boo then accidently fell over with a grunt as Randle stopped to look around before disappearing.

'He's looking for us!' Jason thought as he hid and ass Randle drew closer they heard the bell ring as Randle moved back to push the cart.

"Follow him!" Jason whispered as they moved passed the other M.I. employees entering the room.

After following Randle around a corner they found a dead end with several scream tanks and a wall will tools on it.

"Where they go?" Jason whispered.

"Mike? Mike? Where are ya?" Sulley whispered.

"Check the tanks" Max whispered as they began checking them.

Boo then messed with a tool on the wall and tilted it as the heroes heard a clank sound as they turned to see Boo had opened a secret passage.

"Wow!" Jason said.

"Boo way to go" Sulley said picking her up as they looked down the dark tunnel as Sulley hid her face in Sulley fur in fear as Sulley patted her back, "it's okay."

They then walked down the tunnel with the exit closing behind them as they heard voice up ahead.

"Yes I got the kid!" Randle yelled.

"Oh haza! That's great news!" Fungus said as they looked through some pipes to see Randle pushing the cart.

"Just get over here and help me!" Randle yelled as they lifted the yellow cart, "kid needs to take off a few pounds!"

They then approached a chair as they dumped Mike onto it as Fungus gasped.

"Wazowski! Where is it you little one eye cratin!"

"First of all its cretin, if you're going to threaten me do it properly and second of all your nuts if you think kidnapping me will help you cheat your way to the top!" Mike yelled as Randle chuckled.

"You still think this is about that stupid scare record?" Randle said.

"Well...I did right up until you chuckled and now I'm thinking I should get out of here" Mike said as a restraint bar dropped in front of him.

"I am about to revolutionize the scaring industries" Randle said locking Mike hands onto restraint, "when I do even the great James P. Sullivan will be working for me!"

"Well somebody most certainly been a busy bee" Mike said.

"First I need to know where the kid is and you're going to tell me" Randle said.

"I don't know anything" Mike said.

"Uh huh sure" Randle said as Fungus typed on some controls as red lights flashed as a massive machine with many scream tanks attached to it dropped down from the roof and stopped in front of Mike, "say hello to the Scream Extractor."

"Hello" Mike said nervously as Randle went over to the control, "hey come on let's talk about this?"

A mouth piece then began to move from the machine towards Mike sucking in air but before it could cover Mike mouth the machine shut down.

"Oh for the love of! What did you do wrong this time?!" Randle growled at Fungus.

"I don't know I calibrated the-"

"Go check the machine!" Randle growled as he noticed a plug moved and began to follow it down the tunnel and stopped to see the plug to the machine was out.

"Spsst Fungus! You like car? Because I have a really nice car, if you let me go I will give you-a ride, pleas Fungus" Mike whispered to Fungus.

"I'm sorry Wazowski but Randle said I am not allowed to fraternize with victims of his evil plot" Fungus said as Sulley grabbed him.

Meanwhile Randle plugged the machine back in as he heard the machine turn on and when he returned saw Fungus was now strapped to the machine and quickly tuning white.

"What happened?! Where's Wazowski?!" Randle growled shutting off the machine as Fungus wheezed and pointed in the direction the heroes ran to.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is crazy! He's going to kill us! We got to get out of here now!" Mike yelled as they ran down the hall.

"Where are we going?!" Jason asked.

"Were starting a whole new life! Goodbye Monsters Inc., goodbye Mr. Waternoose!"

"No Mike wait!" Sulley said running in another direction.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Mike yelled.

"Follow me! I have an idea!" Mike yelled.

"No no no no!" Mike yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later they ran into the Scare Simulation room where Mr. Waternoose was have the demonstration as Sulley busted through the doors.

"Mr. Waternoose!" Sulley yelled.

"James! Perfect timing!"

"No no no sir you don't understand!"

"Show these monsters how it's done" he said taking Boo and handing her to Mike.

"Sir you have to listen to me" Sulley said.

"Pay attention everyone, your about to see the best in action."

"Sir! I can't!"

"Reset the simulator."

"But sir!" Sulley said as the room got dark.

"Kitty!" Boo said running towards Sulley.

"No Boo!" Mike whispered.

"Now give us a big loud roar" Mr. Waternoose said.

"Mr. Waternoose there's no time for this" Sulley said.

"Come on what are you waiting for roar!"

"But sir!"

"Roar!"

Sulley then groaned and turned to the fake child in the bed as he roared loudly as the fake child began to scream but Boo down below also screamed and ran.

"Boo!" Jason yelled running after her as people clapped.

"Well done James" Mr. Waternoose said.

"Boo" Sulley said as he saw Boo hiding in the corner as she cried and ran when Sulley reached out to her as Boo ran and tripped over some wires are her cover fell off her head.

"The child!" Mr. Waternoose gasped.

"Sir she isn't toxic!" Mike said approaching.

"It's true sir" Max said.

"What?"

"I know it sounds crazy but trust me" Mike said as he and Max began to explain to story as Sulley tried to approach Boo.

"Boo?"

"Boo he didn't mean too" Jason said holding the crying Boo.

That wasn't real Boo I was just..." Sulley said as he looked to the video image where he saw Boo scream and Sulley fearsome face.

"He didn't mean to Boo" Jason said looking to Sulley.

"-And he was going to test it out on the sweet little girl and now that we have her he's trying to kill us! This whole thing Randle fault!" Mike yelled.

"Randle?!"

"Yes and we can take you to his secret lab which is right here in this factory!" Mike said.

"How could this happen? How could this happen?!" Mr. Waternoose growled, "dose anyone else know about this?"

"No sir" Mike said.

"Good, this company can't afford any more bad publicity, now before we don anything else let's take care of the child" Mr. Waternoose said.

Later that day they stood by new door as Mr. Waternoose type on the keypad, "I never thought it have to come to this, not in my factory I'm sorry you boys got mixed up in this especially you James but now we can set everything straight again for the good of the company" he said walking behind them as they heard the door come in as they looked to see it was a metal door.

"Uh sir? That's not her door" Mike said.

"I know, I know" Mr. Waternoose said as Randle appeared in front of the door and opened it to a snowstorm, "it's yours."

Mr. Waternoose then snatched Boo from Jason and shoved the heroes into the door as they crashed into the snow.

"No!" Sulley yelled running back as Mr. Waternoose slammed the door shut and Sulley opened it only to see nothing, "BOOOOO!"

A.N. Please Review.


	45. Banished!

**_Chapter Forty-four: Banished!_**

"NO! NO! NO!" Sulley yelled slamming the door opened and closed.

"It's too late! We're banished genius! We're in the human world! Oh what a great idea going to your old pal Waternoose too bad he was in on the whole thing! All you had to do was listen to me! Just once!" Mike yelled.

"Mike! Calm down! You're not helping the situation!" Jason yelled.

"AAHH!" Mike yelled tackling Jason and Max into Sulley as they rolled down hill as they stopped and Jason and Max tried to break Mike and Sulley apart as they Mike eye widen as a massive shadow loomed over them.

"Welcome to the Himalayas!" the Abominable Snowman said smiling at them.

"Huh?" Jason said.

Later they all sat in a cave as Abominable set a lantern on the floor.

"Abominable can you believe that? Do I look abominable too you? Why can't they call me the adorable snowman? Or the agreeable snowman for crying out loud I'm a nice guy" he said as Mike and Max tried to stay warm with the light.

"Yeah you sure are" Max said.

"Snow cone?" Abominable asked holding out yellow snow cones too them.

"Ugh!" Mike grunted in disgust.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Max asked.

"Oh no no no! Don't worry it's lemon, how about you big fella? Snow cone?" he asked Sulley who sat by the entrance to the cave with Jason patting his back.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Sulley asked covering his face in shame.

"I know Sulley" Jason said rubbing his shoulder.

"Ah poor guy I understand, it ain't easy being banished, take my buddy Bigfoot when he was banished he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy! Wore it on his head like a tiara, called himself King Itchy but it won't be so hard for you guys how lucky can you get? Banished with you best friends."

"They're not my friends" Mike growled.

"Well same to you Mike!" Max growled rolling his eyes.

"Oh I just assumed you were buddies you know when I saw you out there in the snow hugging and all."

_'He sounds exactly like Ham from that toy world, how weird!'_ Max thought.

"Look at that big jerk! Ruined my life and for what?! A stupid kid because of you! I am not stuck in this frozen wasteland!" Mike yelled.

"Will you shut up Mike! You had as much to do with this as he did!" Jason yelled.

"Wasteland? I think you mean 'Wonderland'! I mean how about all this fabulous snow! Huh? And wait till you see the local village, cutest thing in the world! And I haven't even mentioned all the free Yacks Milk!"

"Wait what did you say?" Sulley asked.

"Yacks Milk! Milking a Yack isn't exactly a picnic you know when you pick the hairs out it's very nutritious

"Ew" Max said.

"No no! Something about a village! Where? Are there kids in it?" Sulley said approaching.

"Kids? Sure tough kids, sissy kids, kids who climb on rocks."

"WHERE IS IT?!" Sulley growled.

"It's at the bottom of the mountain a three day hike."

"Three days?! We need to get there now!" Sulley yelled punching a wall as an icicle fell from the room, hit the floor and rolled towards sled gear.

"That works!" Jason said as they ran to the gear.

"You want to go to the village?! Okay rule number one out here always-no, never! Go out in a blizzard!"

"We need to get to Boo!" Sulley said as a yellow snow cone hit him as they looked to Abominable Snow Man who pointed at Mike.

"Boo?! What about us!" Mike yelled throwing another snow cone.

"Ugh" Jason grunted rolling his eyes.

"Ever since that kid came in you've ignored everything I said and now look where we are!" Mike yelled throwing another snow cone, "we were about to break the record Sulley! We would have had it made!"

"None of that matters now!" Sulley yelled.

"None of it matter? Wait a second, 'none of it matters'? Okay no good great! So now the truth comes out dose it?"

"Oh would you look at that! Were out of snow cones uh let me go outside to make some more" Abominable Snowman said leaving the awkward tension.

"Sulley what about everything we ever worked for? Dose that matter huh? What about Celia? I am never going to see her again, doesn't that matter?" Mike said as Sulley began to push the sled towards the entrance, "what about me? I'm your pal, I'm your best friend, don't I matter?"

"I'm sorry Mike, I'm sorry were stuck out here I didn't mean for this to happen but Boo in trouble I think there might be a way to save her if we just get down to that-"

"We? We?! No, there's no we this time pal, if you want to go out there and freeze to death you be my guest because you're on your own" Mike said turning his back.

"Come on" Jason said as they pushed the sled outside and began to sled down the mountain and passed Abominable.

"Hey I got more snow cones!"

"No thanks! Thanks for the help!" Jason called.

Racing down fast they dodged rocks till they hit a rock that made the three fly off and hit the snow and they bounced a few times before coming to a stop.

"Are we dead?" Max mumbled as they heard a scream as they looked ahead to see lights from the village and heard more screams.

"Perfect!" Jason smiled.

Back at the factory Sulley, Jason and Max busted through George door.

"Gang way! Sorry George!" Sulley yelled.

"We're sorry about that!" Jason yelled as he and Max followed after him.

"Hey you can't just!" Charlie yelled as he gasped to see a sock on Geroge, "23-1-!"

He began as Geroge grabbed his neck to chock him as he shoved the sock in his mouth and through him into the room and closing it as he smiled and whistled away.

IIIIIIIII  
"Out of the way!" Sulley yelled as he ran down the hall.

"Move it!" Jason yelled.

"Excuse us!" Max yelled as they ran down the hall and reached the entrance to the secret lab as Sulley tore the door off and tossed it as they ran into the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the lab Boo was strapped to the seat as the Scream Extractor mask began to move towards her.

"Kitty! KITTY! AHHH!" Boo cried.

Sulley and Jason then roared as Sulley grabbed the machine and pushed it away.

"Kitty!" Boo smiled as Jason broke the restraints.

"Sullivan!" Mr. Waternoose gasped as Sulley tore the machine from the roof and tossed it out the three as it pinned Mr. Waternoose and Fungus to the wall.

"Sorry Boo" Sulley said picking her up.

"Stop them!" Mr. Waternoose growled as Randle growled and vanished.

"Let's get out of here!" Max yelled as they ran and Sulley grabbed Boo card key from the floder that lay on the floor but Sulley was punched back and hit the floor.

Jason then got a punch of his own and Max as well as they were hit by a yellow scream tank and hit the floor.

"Ow" Jason groaned as Randle appeared in front of them from the roof.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that Sullivan!" Randle said disappearing.

(The Encounter should start now!)

"Okay I had enough of this!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades as Max summoned his Dream Sword Boo then ran to hide in some pipes as the heroes looked around and Jason saw some pipes leaking some steam.

"Firaga" Jason yelled firing the spell and the steam expanded and they could see Randle figure in the steam.

"Jason!" Sulley yelled swinging Jason around and Jason kicked Randle and slammed him into the wall.

"GAH!" Randle grunted as his camouflage fade.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Take that!" Jason yelled hitting Randle a few times.

"Gah! Ah! Ack! AH!" Randle grunted hitting the ground as he disappeared again.

"I see you, ha!" Randle yelled kicking Jason back.

"En!" Jason grunted as he fell back.

"Where are you?!" Max growled as a snowball hit Sulley.

"Mike?!" the three heroes said seeing Mike holding another snowball.

"Looks it's not that I don't care about the kid" Mike said.

"Mike you don't understand" Sulley said as Randle knocked over Max.

"I do understand I was just mad that's all you should have gave me more time to think and shouldn't have left me out there" Mike said as Randle knocked Sulley into Jason.

"We're being attacked!"

"I'm not attacking you I'm trying to be honest hear me out" Mike said.

"Mike!" Jason said as Randle slammed him to the ground.

"Look you and I are a team, nothing more important than our friendship" Mike said as Boo approached him, "I know kid he's too sensitive."

"Mike!" Max growled being slammed into a wall as Sulley began to get strangled.

"Come on pal if you start crying I'm going to cry and I'll never get through this, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I am now...Sulley! I'm bearing my soul here! The least you can do is pay attention!" Mike said throwing the snowball as it hit Randle in the face exposing him as Sulley punched Randle and knocked him out as the lizard hit the floor and Sulley got in air.

"Hey look that that it's Randle...oh" Mike said realizing what happened.

"Come on!" Sulley said picking up Boo and Mike as the heroes ran.

"Get up! There can't be any witness!" Mr. Waternoose yelled.

"There won't be!" Randle growled.

IIIIIIIIIII

"I'm glad you came back Mike!" Sulley said as they ran.

"Yeah Mike thanks!" Jason said.

"Someone had to take care of you big fur balls" Mike said.

"YAAAAA!" they heard Celia yelled as she jumped toward Mike.

"AHHHH!" Mike yelled as she tackled him out of Sulley hand, "smootchi poo I really can't talk!"

"Come one!" Mike yelled dragging Mike as Celia held on.

"Michal if you don't tell me what is going on we are through you hear me! THROUGH!" Celia yelled.

"Okay! Here's the truth! You know the kid they're looking for? Sulley let her in! We tried to send her back but Waternoose has this secret plot and Randle right behind us and he's trying to kill us!"

"You expect me to believe that pack of lies Mike Wazowski!" Celia yelled.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said exposing herself to Celia from Sulley shoulder as Celia screamed and released Mike.

"I love you smotchi poo!" Mike called as they ran to the scare floor.

"Out of the way!" Sulley yelled as they ran to their scare station and Sulley slid Boo key.

"There they are!" Randle growled as they saw him approaching.

"Attention employees Randle Boggs has just broken the all time Scare Record" Celia said on the intercom as the employees began to mob Randle and Fungus.

"Thanks Celia!" Jason said as they saw Boo door approaching.

"There it is!" Mike said.

"He's coming!" Max said seeing Randle approach as Sulley slammed on the red button on the key pad as an alarm went off.

"Sulley what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Grab on!" Sulley yelled as all the doors began to get sent back as they got onto one and were pulled up as Randle grabbed onto another door to come after them.

"Hold on!" Jason yelled as they held onto the yellow door and moved down a rail with the other doors.

"Sulley what are we doing?" Mike asked.

"We have to get Boo door and find a station!" Sulley yelled.

"What a plan, simple but insane!" Mike yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	46. Showdown in the Valley of Doors!

**_Chapter Forty-Five: Showdown in the Valley of Doors!_**

"What do we do when we get the door?" Jason asked.

"We'll wing it!" Sulley said.

"Oh that's just great" Max said sarcastically as they entered the light as their eyes widen to see millions of doors in all directions on rails and being put together on the wall to their right.

"That's a lot of doors" Jason said.

"Whoa!" Sulley said.

"Oh boy" Mike said as they approached a drop.

"Hold on!" Sulley yelled as they took off fast into moving doors.

"AHHHHH!"

"Why did I agree to come here?!" Max yelled as they went down a rail doing straight down.

"What is this a roller coaster!" Jason yelled as Boo screamed and they saw the door they hung onto red light flashed for a few seconds.

"I'm going to be sick! I'm going to be sick!" Mike said.

"Just hold it!" Jason yelled as they turned the corner to see multiple cut off for the doors.

"Oh no!" Mike yelled as boy door took a rail to the left and they moved right with Randle going left.

"Boo door!" Sulley yelled.

"Where is it?" Jason asked.

"There it is! How are we supposed to get to it now?!" Mike said as they saw it getting put away down below as they ended up going into a new row, "it's a dead end Sulley!"

"He's coming!" Jason yelled seeing Randle at the end of the row.

"Make her laugh!" Sulley yelled.

"What? Sulley!" Mike yelled.

"Just do it!" Sulley yelled as Mike pulled on his own eye lid

"OW!" Mike yelled as Boo laughed as they saw their door light up followed by every door in the area as they saw Randle approaching on a door.

"Get it opened!" Sulley yelled as Mike opened the door and climbed in with Max followed by Jason.

"Gimme that kid!" Randle yelled lunging at them as Sulley slammed the door on him.

The monster stumbled out of a beach shack then took in their surroundings as they continued to run.

"Why couldn't we get banished here?" Mike asked.

"I know right?!" Max said.

"Come on we got to find another door!" Sulley yelled as they ran into another shack and Sulley opened a door at the end of a row in the factory as they looked to the drop below.

"Where is it now?!" Max yelled looking back into the room they were in.

"Look Boo door!" Sulley yelled pointing a few rows up as he climbed out and opened a door above them.

"There he is! Hurry!" Mike said closing the door as they climbed into the next room.

In Japan!

"How do you open it?!" Max asked.

"It slides!" Mike yelled as they slid open a door and ran down the room for another door where they ended up on a moving door on a rail.

"Jump! I'm right behind you!" Mike yelled as Sulley and Jason jumped onto a door on a rail below and Mike and Max jumped onto the door behind them as they jumped down onto a ramp.

"Come on!" Sulley yelled as they ran to a single door lying on the floor as they saw Randle closing in.

"Hurry up keep moving!" Mike yelled as Sulley opened the door and Mike and Jason jumped down into it and fell onto the floor in a room with Paris outside the window.

"That was weird" Mike said.

"Yeah, hey! Paris!" Max said as Sulley and Jason jumped in and landed on them.

"Mike?" Sulley called.

"Max?" Jason called.

"Get off!" Max growled.

"Oh sorry!" Sulley said as they got up and helped Max and Mike up and continued to run.

Randle then entered the room and followed after them and looked out the door on a moving rail as Max and Mike slammed the door on him and they saw two purple fingers sticking out of the door.

"I hoped that hurt lizard boy!" Mike yelled as he and Max jumped down onto the door below that Jason and Sulley held onto as they moved down the rail.

"Good job buddy! We lost him" Sulley said as Boo was yanked out of Sulley hand as she screamed as they looked down to see if she fell then looked up to see Randle had her and detached their door from the rail making them drop.

"Nice working with ya!"

"GET IT OPEN!" Sulley yelled

"AHHHHH! OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" Max yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Mike yelled opening it as he and Max climbed in, "COME ON GET IN HERE!"

"HURRY UP!" Max yelled as they pulled Sulley and Jason in and slammed the door as it shattered on the floor in the factory.

On a ramp, Sulley slammed open a door on the bottom of a pile of doors as they climbed out, "BOO!" Sulley yelled.

"Where is she?!" Jason yelled looking around.

"There they are!" Sulley yelled pointing to the rail above where Randle had Boo.

"Come on!" Jason yelled running to the end of the ramp to jump onto a rail with moving doors and onto a purple door with Jason with Mike and Max following on a white door.

"Looks like we caught the express pal!"Mike yelled.

"Do you see them?"

"Straight ahead!"

"Let's go!" Jason yelled as he and Sulley jumped onto a door moving to their left then down two more as Sulley slipped and made the door tilt slamming into doors on the row next to it as Randle spotted them and went into the door he hung on closing it behind him.

"Swing it!" Jason yelled as they swung their door and both jumped and kicked the door opened.

"Kitty!" Boo said standing by a bookshelf.

"Boo!" Sulley yelled as Randle kicked Sulley in the face and into Jason and out the door.

"AHHH!" Jason yelled hanging onto Sulley tail as Sulley held onto the ledge to the bedroom and the factory, "don't you dare left go!"

"Look at everybody's favorite scarer now you stupid pathetic waste!" Randle yelled slammed hit foot on Sulley left hand and making him loose his grip as he held on for dear life with the other hand.

(Vim and Vigot Begins now.)

Inside the room Boo cried as she hid in fear.

"You've been number one for too long Sullivian! Now your time is up!" Randle yelled as Boo began to frown and glare at Randle back "and don't worry! I'll take good care of the kid!"

"No!" Sulley yelled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jason yelled as Boo jumped onto Randle back and yanked on the three tentacles on his head as Randle cried out and fell into the room as Boo continued to yank as he changed colors and crashed into a bookshelf.

"GR!" Sulley grunted as he pulled himself in and Boo at that moment got ahold of a bat and began to whack Randle in the head as Sulley punched Randle and Boo jumped off.

"She not scared of you anymore! Looks like you're out of a job" Sulley said.

"This isn't over!" Randle growled glowing with darkness as Unversed appeared into the room.

"Boo you wait over there okay? We got this" Jason said as he summoned his keyblades.

(Objective: Defeat Randle while protecting Boo!)

"Firga!" Jason yelled firing the spell.

"Ugah!" Randle grunted as he was thrown off the floor a few inches.

"Ya! Ha! Ra!" Sulley yelled punching Randle a few time.

"Guh! Ah! AHH!" Randle grunted as he kicked them away and disappeared and began to laugh.

"Jason!" Sulley yelled as the two stood backs together with light over their hearts as Jason held up his key blade and Sulley his hands.

"Light!" Jason yelled flashing a bright light.

"GAH!" Randle grunted as they saw him glowing white and rubbing his eyes.

"Your mine!" Jason yelled charging at Randle spinning his keyblades and began swining, "Ha! Ya! Ha! Rah!"

"Guh! Ugh! AHH!"

"Time to end this!" Sulley yelled.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled standing by him for the combination attack.

"Scare Team!" they yelled as they began to roar and strike Randle with fast attacks and waves of power.

"Guh! Guh! Guh! Guh!" Randle grunted with each strike.

"Together!" Sulley yelled as Jason nodded as they both roared sending a wave of energy that hit Randle with the final blow.

"Why...?" Randle grunted before he fell over.

Later that day Mike opened a new door as he croutched down, "okay let's see the ole chuck! Chuck Baby!"

"Here we go!" Jason said as Sulley swung Randle and tossed him into the room.

"He is out of here!" Mike yelled closing the door.

In a swam!

"Mama! Another gator got in the house!" a boy said.

"Another gator?! Give me that shovel!" the mother yelled as he handed her one, "Come here!" she yelled as she began to whack Randle with the shovel.

"UGH! OH! AHHH!"

"Get him mama!"

Back at the Facory Sulley punched the light out.

"Care to do the honors Mike?" Sulley asked.

"With pleasure!" Mike said pushing the door over the ledge as they watched it fall down below and shatter as Boo made a few babbles.

"That's right Boo! You beat him!" Sulley said.

"Such a brave girl!" Jason smiled as he noticed something_, 'Her heart, why didn't I see it before hers is full of pure light, a princess of heart, well I know her 'Kitty' will take good care of her.'_

Later that day they climbed to Boo door as they climbed onto her doo.

"Okay Boo time to go out, take care of yourself and be a good girl okay?" Sulley said as Mike opened it as they saw nothing but the door behind it.

"Oh-no!" Mike yelled.

"The power out! Make her laugh again!" Sulley said.

"Alright I got a move here it will bring down the house" Mike said standing on a rail below as he took a deep breathe before jumping to the air, spun a few time and spread his legs and landed with a loud crack.

"OH!" Jason winched.

"Not in the batteries!" Max winched as they saw Boo hood covered her eyes.

"Oh sorry! She didn't see that!" Sulley said.

"What?! What you do? Forget to check if her stupid hood was up? You big dope!" Mike growled as Boo frowned and crossed her arms.

"Uncle Mike! Try not to yell in front of her! You know we need her to laugh!" Sulley smiled.

"Right! Hey Boo just kidding look!" Mike said slamming his face flat with the door, "see funny?"

"It's not working" Jason sighed as the door began to move.

"What's happening?" Mike asked.

"Hold on!" Sulley yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	47. Saying Goodbye

**_Chapter Forty-Six: Saying Goodbye_**

Boo door lead them back to the factory where they saw Mr. Waternoose waiting with a pack of CDA members.

"Great! What are we going to do?" Mike asked.

"I got an idea!" Mike said.

When the door got pulled into the station they stood behind the door as they got ready to put their plan to action as the power went out.

"This is the CDA! Come out slowly with the child in plain sight!"

"Okay! Okay! You got us! Here we are! Here's the kid!" Mike said walking out holding Boo suit, "I'll cooperate!"

"We'll do as you say" Max said holding up his hand.

"But before you take us away I have one thing to say" Mike said sticking out his tongue with Boo sock on it as he tossed it and it landed on a CDA, "CATCH"

"23-19!" other CDA members yelled tackling the one as Mike and Max took off running.

"Halt! After the suspects!" one yelled as they ran after the two.

"Stop them!" Mr. Waternoose yelled following as Sulley and Jason peeked from behind the door as Jason held onto Boo and Sulley pulled Boo door from the station.

"Come on!" Sulley whispered as they ran.

The sound of Scream Tanks falling over made Mr. Waternoose look back to see Jason tail accidently knocked over some as they kept running.

"Wait come back! He has the child!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as he growled and ran after them.

"Hold on Boo!" Jason yelled as they ran down the hall as she looked over his shoulder and saw Mr. Waternoose following close behind.

"Sullivan! Give me the child!"

"Hurry!" Sulley yelled as they went through double doors and Sulley broke off a pipe and tied to door shut as Mr. Waternoose began to bang on it.

"Open this door! Open this door!"

"Come on!" Jason said as Sulley tossed off the door at the spare station and set Boo door on it as Boo screamed and hid in Jason fur as he held her close.

"Hurry up!" Jason yelled as Sulley set it in place and hit a button on the controls as he open the door.

"Come on!" Sulley said as Jason ran in with Boo.

"Don't go in that room!" Mr. Waternoose yelled as Sulley slammed the door shut.

I think we stopped him Boo" Sulley said near the bed as he finished tucking in, "your safe now, you be a good girl okay?" he said as he got up to leave as Waternoose stood at the entrance and shut the door behind him.

"This has gone far enough James!"

"She home now! Just leave her alone!"

"I can't do that! She seen too much! You both have!"

"It doesn't have to be this way!"

"I have no choice! Times have changed! Scaring isn't enough anymore!"

"But kidnapping children!"

"I'LL KIDNAP A THOSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE AND I'LL SILENCE ANYONE WHO GET'S IN MY WAY!" Sulley yelled back handing Sulley to the floor.

"No!" Sulley yelled as Waternoose reached for the bundle in the bed only to hold in his hand the seminar dummy from the before.

"Goodnight mom" he heard the simulation say.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Simulation terminated" a voice said as the wall to their left lifted to reveal Mike and Max by the controls.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys but I spotted several big mistakes" Mike smirked.

"Oh yeah so did I" Max smirked.

"But-but how did?" Waternoose stuttered.

"You know what? Let's watch my favorite part again, shall we?" Mike said rewinding the footage.

"Oh yeah I love this part" Max smirked as they looked to the screen.

_"I'LL KIDNAP A THOSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE! "I'LL KIDNAP A THOSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE! "I'LL KIDNAP A THOSAND CHILDREN BEFORE I LET THIS COMPANY DIE!"_ Waternoose repeated on the footage.

Jason then peeked out from behind the bed with Boo as Sulley shhh them as she hid again.

"Okay come with us" a CDA said as two grabbed Waternoose.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off me! You can't aresst me! I hope your happy Sullivian! You destroyed this company! Monsters Incorporated is dead! Where will everyone get their scream now! The energy crises will only get worse! Because of you!" he yelled as he was pulled out the doors.

"Don't listen to him! You guys will find a alternative!" Jason smiled to Sulley and Mike.

"Stay where you are! Number 1 wants to talk to you!" A CDA said to them.

"Attention!" another said as they stood at attention by the doors as more came in with Roz behind them in a yellow CDA jacket and 001 on it.

"Hello boys" Roz said.

"Roz?!" Sulley, Mike, Jason and Max said as the door closed behind Roz.

"Two and a half years of undercover work were almost wasted when you intercepted that child Mr. Sullivian, of course without your help I never would have known this went all the way up to Waternoose" she said as Boo ran up to Sulley.

"Now about the girl."

"I just want to send her home" Sulley said picking her up.

"Very good" Roz said holding up her watch, "bring me a door shredder."

"What? You mean I can't see her again?"

"That's the way it has to be, I'll give you five minutes."

Later that day they stood at the station again as Sulley hit the button on the controls again but thius time the light came on.

"Well so long kid" Mike said.

"Mike Wazowski!" Boo said hugging him.

"Yeah, oh Boo" he said returning the hug, "it's been fun."

"You be a really good girl for me okay?" Max said hugging her next as Jason smiled and picked up Boo to hug her.

"No more going through closets okay? And grow up to be a kind person I know you will" he said setting her down as she took Sulley hand as he opened her door to her room as Boo laughed and ran in and pulled Sulley in as he picked her up and set her in her bed as she pointed to the closet where Jason and Max stood with Mike.

"Nothing coming out of your closet to scare you anymore right?" he said as she nodded, "yeah, goodbye Boo."

"Kitty."

"Kitty has to go" Sulley said as she got up to hug him and he wrapped his big arms around her before he tucked her in and headed for the closet and closed it behind him.

"It's not fair!" Jason yelled when they watched Boo door get shredded.

"I know Jason and I agree!" Max said.

"None of this ever happened gentlemen and I don't want to see any paperwork on this" Roz said leaving with the rest of the CDA as Mike noticed a piece of Boo door on the floor and picked it up and handed it to Sulley.

Later that day they left the factory as they tried to cheer Sulley up.

"I'm telling you pal when that wall went up you should have seen the look on Waternoose face! Ah ha! I hope we get a copy of that tape!" Mike said.

"Send one our way!" Max smiled.

"Hey, you alright? Come on pal cheer up we did it! We got Boo home! Oh sure we put the factory into the toilet and hundreds of people will be out of work now, not to mention the angry mob that will come after us when there is no more power..."

"MIKE! You're not helping!" Jason yelled.

"But hey! At least we had some laughs right?" Mike smiled as Sulley stopped.

"Laughs" Sulley repeated.

"I like that smile!" Jason smirked.

"Mike! We can save the factory!" Sulley said.

"He's right! Children laughter ten times stronger than scream!" Jason smiled as a light came from Sulley hand as he looked to the piece of wood in his hand as it floated up and shot a light to the sky as the keyhole formed.

Jason then summoned his keyblade and pointed it to the keyhole shooting a light to seal it as the area was engulfed in light as it cleared.

"What was that?" Sulley asked.

"That's our cue to leave guys" Jason said.

"Already? But why?" Sulley asked.

"There are other places that needs our help but we'll come back just to see how well you two do remaking this company" Jason said holding out his hand to shake with Sulley.

"You two are more than welcome back anytime" Sulley said.

"Thanks for everything guys" Max said as he and Jason left.

A.N. Okay the next story will be the Incredibles, followed by the Princess and the Frog, Meet the Robinsons and Brother Bear so be on the lookout for the next chapte and please Review!


	48. Welcome to the World of Heroes

**_Chapter Forty-Seven: Welcome to the World of Heroes_**

"Wait..." Jason said looking to see he was in his armor but his cape was gone and also wore a black mask on his face.

"Dude check us out!" Max said in a blue jumpsuit with black hoot and gloves and wore his own mask.

"Wait these are Superhero looks, so in this world we need to be Superheroes?" Jason said.

"I guess but what are we on?" Max asked taking in their surroundings as he looked out a window to see clouds below.

"A plane?" Jason said.

"Yeah looks like it" Max said looking around as he took a seat.

"Hey!" a girl yelled.

"WHOA!" Max yelled jumping up to see nothing in the seat he sat in as a girl formed out of thin air.

"Invisibility?" Jason said.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Max said.

"I have powers too!" A blonde hair boy said running up fast in a blink of an eye from the front of the plane.

"Super speed, nice" Jason said.

_'I wonder if we got powers?'_ Max thought.

"Maybe we do I don't know" Jason said.

"Huh? What you talking about?" Max asked.

"You said 'I wonder if we got powers' I just answered your question" Jason said.

"I didn't say that I thought it..." Max said.

"Whoa can you read minds?!" Dash asked.

"I don't know" Jason said.

"What number am I thinking of?" Violet said.

'Seven" Jason answered.

"So we did get powers! You're a mind reader!" Max said.

"I wonder what else I can do" Jason said looking at a cup as it began to shake and lift off the cup holder.

"I have telekinesis" Jason smirked.

"You can move phone with your mind?" Dash asked.

"Telekinesis you zit, not telephone!" Violet said.

"I wonder what I can do" Max said unaware the tip of his finger way on fire.

"DUDE!" Jason said as Max looked.

"AHHH!" Max yelled shaking his hand as his arm caught fire, "wait it's not hurting? HEY! I can control fire! How do I put it out?"

Jason then took the cup of water and poured it on the fire to put it out.

"Learn to control it please" Jason said.

"Hide!" Dash said as they saw the door to the front unlocking as they all hid and a red hair woman stepped out and entered the bathroom.

"Who that?" Jason asked.

"Our mom" Violet said.

"I'm Jason this is Max and from what I heard your Violet and he's Dash" Jason said.

"Shhh I think she done" Dash said as Violet went invisible and Jason and Max hid with Dash in the back as Helen stepped out and tossed her bag right into Violet.

"OW!"

"VIOLET!" Helen yelled.

"It's not my fault! Dash ran away and I knew I'd get blamed for it-"

"That's not true!"

"DASH?!"

"You said there was a problem and you said we had to find out what-"

"And it's not my fault!"

"Wait a minute! You left Jack Jack alone?!"Helen yelled.

"Yes we left him alone! Yes I got him a sitter! Do you think I am completely irresponsible? Thanks a lot" Helen said.

"Well who you get?" Helen asked.

"Uh I hate to interrupt this family spat but who flying the plan?" Jason asked.

"Who are you?" Helen asked.

"Oh I'm uh Pyro! My real name is Max!"

"Pyro?" Jason repeated as he shook his head, "just call me Jason."

Later Helen was on the phone with Jack Jack babysitter as Jason and Max sat in the seat with Violet and Dash.

"Kari...Kair? Kari I really don't feel comfortable with this, I'll pay you for the trouble but I really rather call a service...hm?" Helen said hearing a alarm button at the control and hung up the phone and looked to the sonar to see two missals coming at them as she put on the head set and took the controls.

"Indian Gulp Niner Niner to the blind guard! Disengage! I repeat Disengage!" she said as the fasten seat belt lights came on.

"Everyone buckle in!" Jason yelled as Helen hit a button and began to maneuver the plan and turned it so the four in the back it the roof then began to spiral.

"AHHHH!" Violet, Dash, Max and Jason yelled as they spun in the middle of the isle before hitting the floor when she pulled up then fly back when she flew up.

"Disengage! I repeat disengage!"

"Who the heck shooting at us!" Jason yelled.

"Vi! I need you to put a shield around the plane!" Helen yelled.

"But you said we weren't supposed to use our powers" Violet said.

"I know what I said! Listen to what I'm saying now! Disengage! Repeat Disengage!"

"Mom!" Dash said looking out the window to see the two missiles and Violet saw on through the right side.

"Violet! Medway! Medway! Indian Gulp Niner Niner! Abort! Abort! There are children! There are children abroad this aircraft!"

"Come on!" Jason said moving to the window and glared at one of the missals as it began to wobble as the engine shut off and fell to the sea below.

"Okay two more!" Jason said.

"PUT A FIELD AROUND US NOW!" Helen yelled.

"I've never done one that big before!" Violet yelled.

"Do it now! Abort! Abort! Abort!"

Violet then began to try and make a shield but the small one between her kept popping as the misses drew closer as Helen jumped to the back and stretched out to wrap around the three teens and child in the back as the missiles hit and exploded.

Then raining from the parts a red and black ball unformed as the five fell towards the water below with Helen out cold.

"AHHHHH!" Violet, Max and Dash screamed as Violet awoke and stretched her arms to wrap around the four and brought them close as she stretched into a parashoot.

"Brace yourselves!" Helen said as they hit the water.

"Mom!" Dash said as they all swam.

"Everybody calm down! I'll tell you what we're not going to do, were not going to panic LOOK OUT!" she screamed shoving them under the water as the hull of the ship hit the water and they swam away from it as it began to sink.

"Who was shooting at us anyway! Were dead! Were so dead!" Dash yelled.

"It just blew up!" Violet yelled.

"Five minutes here and we get blown up! We didn't do anything!" Jason yelled.

"I'm too young to die! Why?!" Max yelled.

"STOP IT!" Helen yelled splashing them, "we are not going to die! Now all of you get a grip or so help me I'll ground you for a month! Understand!"

"Yes ma'am" Jason and Max said.

A.N. Please Review.


	49. Becoming Heroes

**_Chapter Forty-Eight: Becoming Heroes_**

"Those were short range missiles, land based" Helen said looking at the cloud trail from the missiles, "that way our best bet."

"You wanna go towards the people who tried to kill us?" Dash said.

"Uh are you nuts?" Jason asked.

"If that means land yes" Helen said.

"You expect us to swim there?" Violet said.

"I expect you to trust me" Helen smirked later with Helen forming herself a boat and Dash their motor Jason and Max road with Violet on Helen back as they sailed fast towards the island.

It was night when they all crawled on shore tired and exhausted as they collapsed on shore.

"I hate the ocean!" Max growled.

"My little trooper, I'm so proud of you" Helen said to Dash.

"Thanks mom" Dash said.

"Can we move, I am not liking this place" Jason said.

Later they all sat in a cave around a fire as Jason kept an eye on the entrance.

"I think your father is in trouble" Helen said.

"In case you hadn't noticed mom, were not doing so hot either" Violet said.

"I'm going to look for him and that means you're in charge until I get back Violet" Helen said getting up.

"What?!" Dash said.

"You heard her" Violet said as Helen pulled out masks and put hers on and handed Violet and Dash theirs.

"Put these on, your identity is you most valuable possession, protect it and if anything gose wrong use your powers."

"But you said never to use-"

"I know what I said!" Helen yelled as she took a deep breathe, "remember the bad guys? On those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? Well these guys are not like those guys they won't exercise your strength because your children, they will kill you if they get the chance, do not give them that chance!"

"Mom?"

"Vi, I am counting on you, be strong, Dash if anything goes wrong I want you to run as fast as you can!"

"As fast as I can?!"

"As fast as you can! Stay hidden! Keep each other safe! I'll be back by morning" She said hugging them.

"We'll watch them too but let me come with you Helen" Jason said.

"No I need my kids safe" Helen said.

"Then I'll go, Jason the strongest and can watch them, my fire may come in handy" Max smirked holding a fireball.

"Okay, Jason I am counting on you" Helen said.

"They're safe" Jason said as Helen and Max ran for the entrance.

"Mom!" Violet said running after them, "mom on the plane, I'm sorry I didn't mean too-when you asked me to-I'm sorry."

"Shhh it isn't your fault it wasn't fair of me to ask so much from you but things are different now and doubt isn't a luxury we can afford anymore sweetie, you have more power than you realize, don't think, don't worry when the time comes you'll know what to do, it's in your blood" Helen said as she and Max took off for the forest as Violet placed on her mask.

In the jungle Max and Helen approached a monorail above them as they heard one coming down it as Helen stretch out to grab it as Max hung on as she swung to avoid trees and the beams hold the rail up as she swung them to the top where the road on it as they looked ahead to see a volcano base approaching.

Helen and Max then hung from the side as they saw a plane fly into a hanger then entered a tunnel as they passed a window where they saw a rocket.

Helen then stretched to slow herself down as she and Max jumped off as a light signed on their back as they saw another coming and Helen and Max pressed themselves to the wall as it drove past them.

Helen and Max then walked back to get a better view of the rocket.

"A rocket?" Helen said as they saw a part with a rounded hole for something to be placed in.

"What are they doing to launch?" Max asked.

Later Helen hung from a roof with Max as two guards walked under them as they jumped down to see them leave.

Helen then stopped to look in a mirror and sighed looking at her hips.

"Uh Helen?" Max said as they heard the door being unlocked then quickly acted as it opened and a guard walked in and Helen and Max laid pressed on the door way he entered as the man stopped at a door and Helen and Max began to back away to the door as it closed on her leg.

Helen then saw the man use a card to unlock the door as Helen stretched and Max followed through the door as it closed on Helen mid-section trapping her again.

"Uh-oh" Max said looking to the guard ahead as he unlocked the elevator where another guard spotted them.

"Hey!"

Helen then stretch her arm to punch him then punched the other and slammed him with his gun then slammed her elbow in the other man ribs knocking him out and the man closed the elevator door on her arm as she began feeling around and touched his shoulder then chest then face then quickly punched him and knocked him out as Helen smirked.

"Hurry" Max said as two men got clothes lined on Helen midsection and knocked off their vehicle as they pointed guns but with her leg a man poked it with his gun as Helen frowned and kicked the man who fired his gun and the bullets bounced around and hit the key pad free her legs as it launched and slammed the two men into the glass door.

"That works" Max said as he saw Helen got the card key and freed her arm then freed herself from the door and let out a sigh.

Later!

"Get in there!" Max grunted as they stuffed the men in a closet.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the cave Violet practiced her force field by making one over the fire ten with the smoke above as Dash let out a sigh and glanced at Jason who was making a dozen rocks float around him.

"I wonder if I can lift myself to fly?" Jason thought aloud with a smirk.

"Well, not that this isn't fun but I am going to explore" Dash said picking up a lit stick from the fire.

"What do you think is going on here?! You think were on vacation or something! Mom and dad lives are in danger or worse their marriage" Violet said.

"Their marriage? So the bad guys are trying to wreck mom and dad marriage?" Dash said.

"Ugh forget it! Your so immature" Violet sighed.

"I'm going to go look around" Dash said.

"Mom said to stay hidden" Violet said.

"I'm not going to leave the cave sheesh!" Dash said walking deeper into the cave.

Later the rocket was launched as Violet and Jason began to feel the cave shake.

"Violet! Jason!" Dash yelled as they look to where Jason went to see a light growing as he ran in.

"What did you do?!" Violet asked as Dash grabbed them and quickly dragged them out of the cave in time for fire to shoot out as he three watched from the jungle.

"Nice save Dash" Jason said as they looked to the volcano where the rocket was launched.

Near the rocket controls, Helen and Max watched from above as Helen stretched her head down to read the scans to find Bob location.

"Bob" Helen said.

"Huh what?" The guard said as Helen quickly stretched her head back.

"I didn't say anything."

"Cell block 13" Helen whispered to Max.

"Let's go find your husband then" Max said.

A.N. Please Review.


	50. Jungle Trouble!

**_Chapter Forty-Nine: Jungle Trouble!_**

In the early morning Dash awoke to see Jason leaning on tree he fell asleep on and saw he was laying on Violet.

"UGH! ECK!" Dash shivered as Jason yawned.

"Morning already?" Jason yawned.

"Identification please" they heard as they looked to a blue bird in a tree.

"Hey! Hey Violet come here look!" Dash said shaking her awake.  
"What?" Violet yawned.

"It talks, there that one" Dash said pointing to the bird.

"Voice key incorrect" the bird said.

"Voice key?" Violet repeated.

"Voice key incorrect."

"Wait a second" Violet said narrowing her eyes as Jason saw it was a machine as its eyes glowed and opened its mouth as a loud alarm went off.

"What do we do?!" Dash asked covering his ears

"Run!" Violet asked.

"Where are we going?" Dash asked.

"Away from here!" Violet yelled.

"Move!" Jason yelled as they ran with the bird following.

Jason then summoned his keyblades as he made them float around him as he made on smack the bird and smash it into a tree.

Meanwhile Helen and Max quickly ran to lock hold 13 where they found Bob hugging Mirage.

"Awkward" Max sang.

"Helen?" Bob said.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Incred-" Mirage began as Helen arm punched her and knocked her over as Bob caught Helen hand.

"She was helping me escape" Bob said.

"No! That what I was doing!" Helen growled as Bob began to pull her in.

"Uh guy?" Max said.

"Let go of me! You lousy lying unforgivable creep!" Helen yelled as he pulled her into a kiss.

"How can I betray the most perfect woman?"

"Oh? You're referring to me now?" Helen said.

"U excuse me?" Max said.

"Where are the kids?" Bob asked ignoring Max.

"They might have triggered the alert" Mirage said.

"WHAT?!"

"They sent a troop into the jungle you better get going" Mirage said.

"Now our kids are in danger!" Helen yelled as she ran with Bob.

"If you suspected danger why you bring them?" Bob asked.

I didn't bring them they stowed away and I don't think your using the proper tone here!" Helen yelled as they ran down the hall.

"We can discuss this later!" Max yelled

In the jungle, Jason ran with Violet and Dash with his keyblades spinning around them (Like Sora Final Form!)

Three hover disks then flew above them with men on it as Jason caught his keyblades and saw they blocked their path and jumped from their vehicles with guns pointed.

"Dash, remember what mom said" Violet whispered.

"What?" Dash asked.

"Hey stop talking!" one of the men yelled as Violet began to back away, "hold it! Freeze!"

Violet then vanished into thin air as Jason smirked.

"Dash run!" Violet said.

"What?"

"RUN!" Violet yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Dash yelled running off fast past the men.

"WHTAT THE?! They're supers! Get the boy!" t a man yelled as two hopped onto their vehicles as Jason threw his keyblades to create his Glider and jumped to the air and landed on it and flew off after Dash.

Dash was running fast through the jungle as he quickly ran into a wall of bugs and tripped tolling forward a few feet as he stopped with crushed bugs on his face.

"ECK! BLAH!" Dash spat before whipping his face and seeing the two hover disks right behind him.

"Dash!" Jason yelled firing a Firaga spell in front of the men to create dust as he and Dash took off into the jungle as Jason made his Glider revert back to it's two keyblade forms as he flew off the ground and took off fast with Dash.

"Man flying is the bomb! But I would kill to have your speed!" Jason said.

"We need to lose them!" Dash said grabbing into vine and swung around a tree with Dash as the landed behind the two flying away disks.

"Ha!" Jason chuckled as the two took off but were quickly tailed again till they got out of the jungle and into a clearing as they ran across the small clearing and back into the jungle.

Dash then grabbed onto a vine and swung right into the air and sent flying over the jungle screaming.

"AHHHH!"

"DASH!" Jason yelled flying after him as Dash fell of a cliff and onto one of the men saucers.

"Hey!" the man yelled throwing a few punches Dash easily dodged as Dash closed his eyes and made a punch of his own as he smirked and dodged the man punches again, "Ha ha!" Dash laughed punching the man hard with a blur of multiple punches and knocked off the man glasses.

"Nice kid!" Jason yelled as he saw where they were heading as Dash saw too and got punched off the saucer as the man crashed into the side off the cliff.

"AHHH!"

"Got ya!" Jason yelled catching Dash and landed on the jungle floor below them.

"I'm alive!" Dash said jumping out of Jason arms to check himself over, "Ya ha! Whaoo!"

"SHHH!" Jason hissed as he looked over to see two saucer spotted them.

"Uh-oh!" Dash said as he and Jason took off again.

Dash then jumped out of the jungle and pulled a palm tree down and released as a saucer cut through it the one behind it got blown up.

"Okay we only got one guy left!" Jason said as he flew and saw it crash and began to roll towards them.

"Reflecaga!" Jason yelled creating a shield as it blew up and Dash and Jason looked back to the explosion then saw two more saucer come from both sides of them.

"Don't these guys know how to take a hint?!" Dash yelled as he looked ahead to see a lake as Dash gasped and closed his eyes but Jason eyes widen as he flew next to Dash and the boy looked down to see he was running on water.

"Nice!" Jason yelled as they took off with the two saucer still perusing them as they began to fire bullets.

Jason and Dash then began to maneuver around the rocks coming from the water making one saucer crash and explode as they continued to out run and fly the bullets being shot at them.

"I see a cave!" Jason yelled as they went in with a saucer following behind as they saw their exit but the other saucer blocked their path as Dash skid and tried to run back but saw the other saucer approaching as Jason looked down and pulled Dash under the water below as the two saucer collided making an explosion above the water.

Somewhere else in the jungle Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Pyro ran to find Jason and the kids.

"I should have told you I was fired I admit it, I didn't want you to worry" Bob said.

"You didn't want me to worry?! And now were running for our lives in for some god forsaken jungle!" Helen yelled.

"I was just trying to pick a fight but I'm just happy you're alive!" Bob said.

"Dude we can discuss your marriage issues later!" Max yelled.

Elsewhere in the jungle a guard fired at some bushes as a branch behind him began to float up.

"I know your there little miss disappear" he said as Violet smacked the gun from his hand and whacked him in the gut with the branch then in the back of the head knocking him over as she reformed.

The man then tripped her and rolled over to his gun as Violet quickly got up and ran for some water while vanishing as she dived in with bullets shot after her.

"You can't hid from me" the man said throwing sand into the water as it formed where she was moving.

"There you are" he smirked pointing his gun.

"HEY!" Dash yelled pushing the gun up as he ran past the man as he turned to hear Violet get out of the water as Jason flew in and kicked the man feet from under him as Dash tackled the man with punches to his face.

"Don't touch my sister!" Dash yelled punching him with each word as the man caught his fist and punched him away as Jason and Dash looked to see he had his gun pointed at them.

"DASH!" Violet yelled jumping in front of them creating a large purple force field around them as the man bullets deflected off it.

"How are you doing that?!" Dash asked.

"I don't know!" Violet said.

"Whatever you do don't stop!" Dash said as Jason floated off the ground as Dash began to run making the shield like a giant hamster ball as Dash moved them through the jungle with Violet and Jason floating above him.

"In coming at two o' clock!" Jason yelled seeing a few saucers ahead of them as Dash ran them into the saucers whacking them away and exploding where they crashed.

In the jungle Helen Bob and Max stopped when they heard the explosions and began to look around as Dash came running in and ran, Bob, Helen and Max over and ran with the three on the ball.

"Mom! Dad! Hey!" Violet yelled.

"Max?!" Jason yelled as the shield broke down and they all crashed into a piled.

"GAH!" Jason grunted with Mr. Incredible on top of him.

"Kids! You're alright!" Bob said.

"We were so worried about you" Violet said.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again" Bob said pulling them into a group hug as Jason and Max were caught in it.

"Uh yeah you can release me now" Jason said.

(The Encounter theme begins now!)

The family reunion was cut short when saucers flew in and began to circle them as Helen stretched her leg to kick a man out of his saucer.

"Take this!" Max yelled hitting the man with a fire ball and sent him crashing into the jungle.

"YA!" Bob yelled punching the other saucer and sent the man out as Helen grabbed Jason arm and swung him around and Jason kicked the man into the jungle as she stretched him back to the center with the others.

Another saucers then flew in and Bob picked up the fallen one and spun it around and chucked it into the other saucer causing an explosion as the fire ball crashed away from them.

"Ah I love you" Bob and Helen said looking to each other.

"Whoa" Violet said with her jaw dropped.

"Super strength, stretching, speed, invisibility with force fields, fire power and very power telekinesis, yeah this will be easy" Jason smirked cracking his knuckles as more saucers flew in and the group dropped into battle stances as Unversed began to appear.

"Dash!" Jason yelled as Dust ran around the fast creating a dust cloud as the two saucers flew in only to be held in place by Jason telekinesis and their bullets blocked by Violet force field.

"Mrs. Incredible!" Max yelled as two men came up from behind and she stretched a punch and kick to the two men faces.

"Max!" Jason yelled as his eyes glowed and lifted a few rocks as Jason set them on fire and Jason spun the rocks and sent them crashing into packs of Unversed.

Under a saucer Bob pulled a man put and punched him in the face and sent him flying while Dash ran creating tornados to catch Unversed into it as Jason flew up with his keyblades spinning fast life disks and slicing through the Unversed.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! TIME OUT!" a man yelled a Blue Zero Point Energy beams hit all the supers stunning them in place.

_'I can't move my body!'_ Jason thought as they saw the man fly in who held them in place.

"What have we here? Matching uniforms? Oh and who are these two? New supers?" Syndrome smirked looked to Max and Jason.

_'Who the heck is this?'_ Jason thought.

"Oh no" Syndrome said looking to Helen, "Elastigirl?! Ha! You married Elastigirl? Whoa!" he said looking to Bob then looked to Violet and Dash, "oh! And got busy! It's a whole family of supers!" Syndrome said with all the guards pointing guns at them, "Looks like I hit the jackpot! Oh this is just too good!"

_'Oh this is not going to end well' _Jason thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	51. Heroes Unite!

**_Chapter Fifty: Heroes Unite!_**

Soon all the Supers were held in zero point cuffs like Bob was before Helen and Max cams as Syndrome flipped through channels showing his machine where it crashed in a city.

"Huh? Huh? Oh come on! You got to admit this is cool! Like a movie!"

"Cooler than your hairstyle!" Max growled as Syndrome made a man at the control hit Max with electricity, "GAHHH!"

"The robot will emerge dramatically, do some damage, crowds of screaming people! And when all hope seems lost Syndrome will save the day! I'll be a bigger hero than you ever were!" Syndrome said glaring to Bob.

"You mean you killed off real heroes so you can pretend to be one!" Bob yelled.

"Oh I'm real! Real enough to defeat you! And I did without your precious gifts your oh so special powers! I'll give them heroics, I'll give them the most spectacular heroics they've ever seen! And when I'm old and had my fun I'll sell my inventions so everyone can be a superheroes! Everyone can be super and when everyone super" Syndrome said walking away as he laughed, "no one will be" he said laughing wickedly as he left all the supers alone.

On screen they watched the massive black machine activate as it began blowing up the tanks that fired on them.

"GRR!" Jason yelled trying to break free but had as helmet on to keep him from using his powers, "we need to stop him and that thing!"

"I'm sorry, this is my fault I've been a lousy father , blind to what I have, so obsessed with being undervalue that I undervalue all of you" Bob said unaware that Violet created a shield to float free from their restraints as Max and Dash noticed.

"Uh dad?" Dash said.

"Shh! Don't interrupt" Helen said.

"So caught up in the past that I...you are my greatest adventure and I almost missed it, I swear I'm going to get us out of this if it's the last thing I do!"

"Well" Violet said as they looked to see her by the controls, "I think dad has made some excellent progress today but I think it's time we wind down now" she said slamming a button as the machine shut off and the heroes got free.

Soon the six heroes ran down a hall as they rushed to stop Syndrome.

"We have to get back to the mainland!" Bob yelled.

"Max and I saw an aircraft hangar on our way in, straight ahead I think!" Helen said.

Later Mr. Incredible broke open a door as he saw the air hangar empty, "where are all the guards?" Bob asked, "go go!" he whispered holding it open as the other heroes ran in as they heard voices from a van as Mr. Incredible looked into the open door to see a man open a champagne bottle as the cork bounced and Bo caught it and smirked at all the men inside. And closed the door behind him.

Muffled grunts were heard from the rocking van as Jason and Max watched as the door opened again and Bob whistled and the heroes all ran past the van and checked all the empty hangers.

"This is the right hangar but I don't see any jets" Helen said.

"A jet not fast enough" Bob said.

"What's faster than a jet?" Helen said.

"Hey!" Dash called all the way down by the rocket area, "What about a rocket?"

"Could it work?" Jason asked as they looked up at the spare rocket.

"Great, I can't fly a rocket" Helen said.

"You don't have to, just use the coordinates from the last launch" Violet said.

"Oh wait, I bet Syndrome changed the password by now, how do we get into the computer?" Bob said.

"Say please" they heard Mirage say in an intercom and looked up to see her at the launch control room.

After take-off the top of the rocket came off for the jet that would carry the machine but held in the large circular hole was the van being held up Helen holding onto the side and by Jason telekinesis from under it.

"Are we there yet?" Dash asked.

"We get there when we get there!" Bob said at the wheel.

"Ugh this bring back memories from that trip my dad dragged me on!" Max groaned as Bob opened up the window as papers began to fly around.

"How you doing honey?!" Bob yelled.

"DO I HAVE TO ANSWER?!" Helen yelled.

"GUYS! WERE APROACHING THE CITY!" Jason yelled seeing the city quickly approaching.

"Kids! Strap yourselves down like I told you!" Bob yelled as Max, Violet and Dash went to the control and put on belts.

"Ready!" Max yelled.

"HERE WE GO HONEY!" Bob yelled out the window.

"I'M READY DOWN HERE!" Jason yelled from under then van.

"Ready Violet?!" Bob called to the back as she held her hand over the red button, "ready? Now!"

Violet then slammed on the red button as the jet split in two as Helen grunted and stretched back and climbed into the window as Jason held the van up as they flew to the city.

"THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT!" Jason yelled.

"This is going to be rough!" Bob yelled hitting the gas as they began to landed towards the road as Jason flew out from under and in through Helen window and into the back as they hit the road and began to drive to avoid the cars on the highway.

"The robot in the Financial District which exit do I take?" Bob asked.

"Attraction Avenue!" Helen said.

"That will take me down town I take Seventh don't I?" Bob asked.

"DON'T TAKE SEVENTH!" Helen yelled making Bob avoid the exit.

"GREAT! We missed it!"

"You asked me how to get there and I told you! Exit at Attraction!"

"That will take me down town!"

"Here it comes! GET IN THE RIGHT LANE!"

"THAT WILL TAKE US DOWN TOWN!"

"WERE GOING TO MISS IT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND TAKE ATTRACTION!" Jason yelled as Bob took the exit and went down to a road as he quickly avoid cars as he hit the brakes and they hit a parked car and flipped over.

"AHHHH!" Violet screamed as they rolled a few times before landing perfectly between two cars with a parking meter on the sidewalk.

"Is everybody okay back there?" Bob asked as he and Helen looked back at the four in the back.

"Ow" Jason groaned lying on the ground and rubbed his head.

"Super doper dad" Violet said.

"Let's do that again" Dash said.

"No thank you! Count me out! I am taking Seventh next time!" Max said as they heard and felt booms and saw the robot outside the window and heard the screams of the people.

"Wait here and stay hidden, I'm going in" Bob said as Helen stopped him.

"While what? I watch helplessly from the sidelines? I don't think so!" Helen said.

"I am asking you to wait with the kids."

"And I'm telling you not a chance, your my husband I'm with you, for better or worse."

"I have to do this alone."

"What is this to you?! Play time?!"

"No!"

"So you can be Mr. Incredible again?"

"NO!"

"Then what?!"

"I'm not..."

"Not what?!"

"Strong enough!"

"Strong enough?! And this will make you stronger?!"

"Yes, NO!"

"That's what this is about?! Some sort of workout?!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN! I can't, not again, I'm not strong enough."

"Oh" Jason said looking out the door with Violet, Dash and Max as they watched Helen kiss Bob.

"If we work together you won't have to be" Helen said.

"I don't know what will happen" Bob said.

"Hey were superheroes, what could happen?" Helen said.

(Kingdom Hearts Battle Theme the Tumbling starts now.)

"Hmmm?" Jason said noticing a shadow over them as they looked up as their eyes widen.

"AHHHH!" Violet screamed as the four ran out of the van as the machine claw smashed it and used the other hand to block their path, "AHHHH!"

"VI! DASH! NO!" Helen screamed as the claw came down and hit Violet shield as it began beating on it then slammed it's weight on it smashing the shield as Violet fell over in the creator they were in.

"Violet?" Dash said as the robot dropped at them again as a boom sound was heard as they saw Bob holding up the machine and grunting

"Mr. Incredible!" Jason said.

"Dad!"

"Go!" Bob grunted.

"Don't have to tell us twice!" Max said as Helen arms stretched to pick up Violet as she carried her away as the five ran with Helen into an alley.

Bob then began to push up on the machine as it's claw grabbed him and threw him through the window of a building floor.

"He needs help!" Jason said.

"Stay here okay?!" Helen said to the four as she ran to join the fight.

"Yeah right! Violet Dash you two can watch yourselves right?" Jason said as he and Max ran to join the fight.

(Objective: Team up with all the heroes to stop the machine!)

The robot was looking into a building it threw Bob in as it saw Bob come running at it then tackled it and made it crash into the street below as he landed away from it and a man running on ice he created came in.

"Frozone!" Bob said as the man began to use ice to freeze the machine arms.

"Bob!" Helen yelled.

"Were helping too!" Jason yelled as the three approached.

"WHOA!" Frozone yelled as they saw the man hit the roof of a car and then the ground.

"Are you okay?!" Max asked kneeling next to him.

"HEY!" Bob yelled at the machined as it smacked it into a building and hitting the ground.

"In coming!" Jason yelled as it's claw came at Jason and Helen as she stretched to dodged it's attack and Jason flew around to avoid it as it stabbed it's claw into a building as Frozone froze it there as it easily broke free as Max became in flames and flew to the air throwing fire balls at its eye as Helen down below dodged blasts from its ray.

"Are you okay Mr. Incredible?" Jason asked landing next to Bob as they noticed Syndrome remote next to them as Bob picked it up.

"SYNDROME REMOTE!" Bob smiled.

"Remote? What does it do?" Jason asked nothing the robot looking their way, "oh crap!"

As Bob began pressing button on the remote as the arm that held them came lose from the machine and dropped them to the ground.

"The remote controls the robot!" Violet said to Dash as they watched.

"WHOA!" Jason yelled dodging more blasts with Mr. Incredible.

"DAD! Throw it! Throw it!" Dash yelled.

"Go long!" Bob yelled throwing the remote across the city as Dash ran after it dodging the machine blasts.

"We need to take out it's guns!" Jason yelled seeing Dash running onto water and caught the remote.

"GOT IT!" as a car blew up in front of him and as he tried to run back another did.

"Honey! Take out it's gun!" Bob yelled to Helen.

"This!" Max yelled as they both lifted a heavy sewer lid as Helen threw her arm around a light pole for a sling shot and shot the lid into its gun taking it out.

"Dash!" Frozone yelled running on ice as he caught Dash the machine retracted into a ball and rolled after them as they took to water freezing a path as the robot reformed and jumped to the water above them.

"Oh no you don't!" Jason yelled flying in and kicking it back as it crashing into the water sending the three flying in a large wave of water.

Frozone then turned the wave into snow as Dash and Jason hit the snow and slid across it.

"Good something somewhat soft to land on this time" Jason said seeing the remote in the street as Bob ran after it and the robot shot it's claw from it's arm and into Bob sending him flying away from the remote and crashing down the street.

The robot then began to head toward the remote as Frozone from the road making it begin to slip as Helen stretched in front of it, making it trip as it fell over a few feet from the remote.

It then lifted it's head and reached for it as the remote floated off the ground and Violet dodged it's claws and ran under the machine as Jason made it's legs cross and Max flew up and kicked into it, making it fall over.

"Mom! I got it! I got the remote!" Violet said approaching the other supers as Max flew in.

"A remote? A remote that controls what?" Frozone asked as the robot began to head towards them and Violet began touching buttons and turned on it's rocket making it fly in the air and above them and crash into a building "the robot?!"

"I got ya!" Jason said helping Bob get free from the robot claw.

"It's coming back!" Dash yelled snatching the remote and hit a button that made the claw toss Bob and Jason into the air.

"WHAAA! UGH!" Jason grunted as Bob landed on him again.

"That wasn't right" Dash said.

"Give me that!" Violet said taking it.

"Everyone of our attacks don't work!" Jason growled.

"We can't stop it, the only strong enough to penetrate it is...!" Bob said as he looked to the claw next to them, "is it self."

"Bob throw me with it!" Jason with his keyblades slying around it.

"What?"

"Once you throw me I will use my powers and weapons to increase its strength and speed!" Jason said.

"Got it!" Bob said picking it up as Jason got in the claw hold his key blades forward.

"It's not working!" Violet growled hitting a button as a rocket activated on the claw.

"Lucius try to buy us some time!" Helen said taking the remote.

"Try the one next to it!" Frozone said as he and Max took off to the robot as Max began launching fire balls at the robot as Frozone began to making a wall of ice.

"Honey!" Bob yelled as Helen hit another button that shut off the claw rocket, "press that button again!"

Helen then hit another as the claw began to rotate fast, "Whoa!" Jason yelled caught in the spinning claw, "HURRY UUUUP!"

"No the other one! The first one!" Bob yelled.

"First button got it!" Helen yelled.

"It's getting closer!" Dash yelled.

"Get out of here kids find a safe spot!" Helen yelled.

"We're not going anywhere!" Violet yelled.

"Press the button!" Bob yelled.

"Not yet!" Helen yelled.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Jason yelled getting dizzy.

"What are you waiting for?!" Bob yelled.

"A closer target! You only got one shot!" Helen yelled.

"Here it comes!" Max yelled as the robot broke through the ice and Helen hit the rocket button.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Bob yelled releasing the claw as it impaled through the robot and the empty claw landed behind it with the machine heart.

"Where's Jason?" Max asked as he saw a light coming from the hole in the robot.

"FAITH!" Jason yelled as the robot head blew off with a light coming out with hole beginning to come out of it's body before it exploded and Jason flew out of the smoke and landed with the other heroes.

"Hey Zone" Bob said as Lucius laughed.

"That is what I call a finale" Jason said as they heard clapping as they saw all the city folks coming from their hiding spots clapping and cheering.

"Just like the old day" Lucius said.

"Just like the old days" Bob said patting his back hard.

"AH! Yeah hurt then too."

"I could get used to this" Jason smirked unaware Syndrome woke up on a building above them.

"NO!" Syndrome growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	52. Syndrome Final Hour

**_Chapter Fifty-One: Syndrome Final Hour_**

After the fight the Incredibles, Max and Jason sat in a limo with Agent Rick Dicker as they told him of what Syndrome did.

"We've frozen all of Syndrome assets if he even sneezes we'll be there with a handkerchief and a pair of handcuffs, the people of this country are in debt to you" Rick said.

"Dose this mean we can come out of hiding?" Bob asked.

"Let the politicians figure that one out but I have been asked to assure you that we'll take care of everything else , you did good Bob."

Helen was by the window on the phone while Dash was rolling up and rolling down the window as she tried to listen to the messages from Kari.

"Come on, were in a limo" Helen said to Dash.

"Hey your wearing your hair back" Bob said to Violet.

"Huh? Oh yeah I just-yeah."

"It looks good."

"Thanks dad."

"That was so cool when you threw that car!" Dash said.

"Not as cool as you running on water!" Bob said.

"Hey mom that was sweet! When you snagged that bad guy and whiplash him into the other guy!"

"I'm trying to listen to messages honey" Helen said.

**_"Hey it's Kari, JackJack is fine but weird things are happening!"_**

**_"Jack Jack still fine but I'm getting really weirded out! AHHH! When are you coming back?!"_**

"And those guys that tried to kill us! That was the best vacation ever! I love our family" Dash said.

**_"I'M NOT FINE! MRS. PARR! AHH! PUT THAT DOWN! STOP IT! YOU NEED TO CALL!"_**

**_"I NEED HELP MRS. PARR!"_**

"Bob listen!" Helen said putting the messages on speaker.

**_"I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE OR SOMETHING!"_**

**_"Hi this is Kari sorry for freaking out but your baby had 'special needs'."_**

"Special?" Bob said.

**_"Anyway thanks for sending the replacement sitter."_**

"Replacement?! I didn't call a replacement!" Helen said as they got out of the car in front of the Parr home and the heroes quickly ran to the house where Bob hit open the door where they saw Syndrome as he stunned them with the Zero Point energy beam.

"Shhhh the baby sleeping" Syndrome said as he chuckled evilly, "you took away my future, I'm simply returning the favor, oh don't worry I'll be a good mentor supporting, encouraging, everything you weren't and in times who knows he might make a good sidekick."

Syndrome then sent all the heroes crashing through the wall as they all quickly bean to get up to see Syndrome blow off the roof to the building.

"He's getting away Bob! We have to do something now!" Helen yelled as Syndrome took of to the plane above as the baby cried.

"Hold on Jack Jack!" Jason yelled looking up to see the baby look to Syndrome before engulfing in flames.

"AHH!" Syndrome screamed as Jack Jack turned into metal and became heavy as Syndrome tried to hold the baby up before the baby began growling and shaking in Syndrome hands.

"Something happening! What's happening?!" Helen said.

Jack Jack then turned into a mini red demon as he roared and began to beat on Syndrome.

"We have to stop him! Throw something!" Helen yelled.

"I can't! I might hit Jack Jack!" Bob yelled.

"A shape shifter, interesting" Jason said watching Jack Jack tear off some of Syndrome hair then one of the rockets on his boots as he hit his plan and dropped Jack Jack who fell below.

"Bob throw me!" Helen yelled as Bob picked her up and threw her in the air as she caught Jack Jack.

"Okay now we deal with Syndrome!" Jason said as Helen turned to a parasail and began to float down.

"This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I will get your son!" Syndrome laughed as Bob looked to their car and through it at Syndrome jet as the man stopped laughing, "oh no."

The car then hit the form of the jet and sent Syndrome lying into the turbine engine where he tried to crawl out but hit cape got caught and pulled him in as the jet exploded.

"Look at mommy honey, don't look down" Helen said to Jack Jack as they floated down, "Everything is alright."

"In coming!" Jason yelled as a fire ball fell onto all the heroes causing a large explosion as the smoke began to clear and the heroes holding onto each other where in Violet shield.

"That's my girl" Helen smiled.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" Dash asked as the family laughed and looked to the road where a small kid on a tricycle watched them.

"THAT WAS TOTTALY WICEKD!"

"…okay?" Jason said as a light formed in the sky above and the keyhole formed.

Jason then summoned his keyblade and held it sending a beam into the keyhole and engulfed the area in light.

"What was that?" Violet asked.

"That was our queue to leave" Jason said.

"Already?" Dash asked.

"There are uh well more of those in more places, the Unversed won't bother you guys anymore, I think you supers can handle things from here" Jason said.

"At least stay for dinner" Helen said as they looked to what was left of the Parr home.

"How about we go out to eat?" Bob suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I am starving!" Max said.

"Yeah it dose" Jason said.

"Not so fast!" Syndrome growled as they all looked over to see the man float down away from them covered in darkness.

(The Encounter battle theme begins now!)

"Syndrome!" Jason yelled .

"AHHH!" Syndrome yelled blowing darkness in all directions.

"We have to stop him!" Jason yelled.

(Objective: Team up with the Incredibles and put an end to Syndrome!)

"Let's go!" Jason yelled charging at Syndrome and got hit with the Zero Point Energy beam.

"Jason!" Max yelled coming from the side and swung Dream Sword into Syndrome back freeing Jason as Bob charged in.

"Bob!" Jason yelled as Mr. Incredible caught his foot and began to spin Jason around fast (Like Hercules did for Ven) then threw Jason who came at Syndrome fast and hit him with both his keyblades.

"GAH!" Syndrome grunted before falling into a daze.

"Dash!" Jason yelled as the boy ran in and began to run around fast in a circle creating a tornado and caught Syndrome in it.

"AH!" Syndrome yelled spinning around fast.

"Jack Jack!" Jason yelled as the shape shifter turned into the red demon and began to beat on Syndrome face.

"YA! RAH! HA! Take this!" Jason yelled with his keyblades striking Syndrome as they spun around and hit the man.

"Guh! Ugh! Ah! Ack!" Syndrome grunted as he growled.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled using the Zero point energy to slam the heroes into each other as Jason saw an opening.

"Now!" Jason yelled as the family got ready for the final attack.

"Let's go!" Dash yelled as Violet formed the shield around them as Dash and Violet ran over Syndrome.

"Helen!" Bob yelled punching Syndrome into the air as she stretched her arms and slammed him to the ground a couple of times.

Jack Jack then turned into Metal and slammed into Syndrome back the got pulled away by Helen as Jason charged.

"This ends now!" Jason yelled slicing both his keyblades through Syndrome.

"NOOO!" Syndrome cried before he fell over and the darkness engulfed him.

"The darkness in his heart was too much for him to control" Jason sighed.

"We need a vacation" Max sighed.

"Agreed" Jason nodded.

Later that day after saying their goodbyes, Jason and Max returned to the Lanes Between as Jason looked to the Wayfinder in his hand as he tried to moved it with his mind.

"Looks like our powers no longer work outside that world" Jason sighed.

"That sucks!" Max groaned from the Gummi ship.

"Let's keep moving forward, still more worlds to check" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	53. Welcome to New Orleans!

**_Chapter Fifty-Two: Welcome to New Orleans!_**

Upon entering a new world they found themselves in a busy town getting ready for a celebration.

"Mardi Gras?" Max said reading the poster.

"That sounds fun, too bad were just here for the Unversed" Jason said.

"Dude all we've been doing is Unversed hunting let's have fun a little! Please!" Max begged.

"Calm down..." Jason began as he looked around.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I sense another heart of pure light" Jason said looking around.

"A princess of heat? Hey there is a Masquerade Ball today, I bet you anything this princess will be there and with Unversed" Max said.

"Good point, fine we'll check out this party and see if Unversed crash the party" Jason said as they headed down a road and Jason looked around a corner, "it's her!"

"Who?" Max asked seeing a woman in a yellow waitress dress and wearing a green jacket and hat standing in front of an old rundown building.

"She the light I sensed" Jason said.

"AHHH!" Tiana screamed as Unversed began to appear.

"I knew they be here!" Jason said as he summoned his keyblades.

"RAHHH!" Jason and Max yelled as Several slices were heard and Tiana opened her eyes to see the Unversed all fade away and Jason and Max putting away their weapons.

"Oh my, thank you! Thank you both so much! Those things just popped out of nowhere! I thought I was going to be a goner before my dream came true!"

"Were Unversed experts, my name is Jason and this is Max and what are you doing here at this place?"

"Just bought this here building for my restaurant!" she smiled showing them her ad.

"Tiana Place wow, so you're doing to turn this rundown place to a restaurant?" Max said.

"You bet I am, my daddy and I always dreamed of owning our own restaurant" Tiana said.

"Can we help? Max and I took personal cooking lessons with the finest chef in Paris" Jason said.

"Paris?! Oh well it's an honor then, you can really help me get this place open?" Tiana asked.

"Sure, all this place needs is a little TLC, maybe some paint and this place will be up in a few days top!" Max said.

"Table for one please" Eudora said.

"Mama" Tiana said turning around as they saw the woman holding a large gumbo pot with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Here's a little something to help you get started" Eudora smiled.

"Oh, daddy gumbo pot" Tiana smiled as she hugged her mother.

"I know, I miss him too, well now hurry up and open the door" Eudora said.

"Just look at it mama" Tiana said opening the doors as they stepped in, "doesn't it make you want to cry?"

Upon looking around they saw the roof had multiple hole where light came through, wood bored under them cracked, paint was chipping from the walls, dust covering the area in thick layers and doves on the beams above.

"Yes" Eudora said.

"Is this even safe to be in?" Max asked cautiously peering up at the roof.

"The main aide is going to be right where you're standing oh! And over here! A gourmet kitchen and hanging on the ceiling a big ole crystal chandelier!" Tiana said as Eudora chuckled.

"You your daddy's daughter alright, he used to go on and on about this ole sugar mill too, baby cakes I'm sure this place is going to be just wonderful but it's a shame you're working so hard."

"But how can I let up now when I'm so close? I got to make sure all daddy hard work mean something" Tiana said.

"Tiana!" Eudora said slamming the gumbo pot on the stool next to the stairs, "your daddy may not have gotten the place he always wanted but he had something better, he had love, and that's all I want for you sweetheart to meet your prince charming and to dance off into your happily ever after."

(This is where you go on YouTube and play the scene.)

_"Mama! I don't have time for dancing! That's just gonna have to wait a while"_ Tiana sang.

"How long we talking about here?" Eudora asked.

_"Ain't got time for messing around, and it's not my style"_ she sang setting up a table as Jason Max and Eudroa sat around it.

_"I want some grandkids!" Eudora said.  
"This old town can slow you down, people taking the easy way"_ Tiana said as they looked to the poster than to the room.

"I don't see it" Max said as she made them looked closer.

_"But I know exactly where I'm going, getting closer and closer every day"_ she sang as the restaurant began to come to life before the three eyes, _"and I'm almost there, I'm almost there, people down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care."_

_ "Trials and tribulations, I've had my share, there ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there."_

_"I remember Daddy told me 'fairytales can come true, you gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you' so I work really hard each and every day, now things for sure are going my way, just doing what I do, look out boys, I'm coming through."_

_"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there, people gonna come here from everywhere, and I'm almost there, I'm almost there!"_

Tiana then walked over as she hugged her mother, _"there's been trials and tribulations, you know I've had my share but I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river, and I'm almost there, I'm almost there, I'm almost there!"_ she sang as the four cleaned getting rid of what they could with brooms before they left out the doors.

Later that night Jason sighed as he looked at the costume he wore.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Jason asked wearing a black suit with a black vest, white undershirt and a black bow tie and wore a black mask.

"I like mine" Max said wearing something similar but had a cape with his, top hat and cane and a gold mask as they helped Tiana at her food table.

"GIVE ME THEM NAPKINS!" Charlotte said taking a bunch of napkins.

"What in earth for?" Tiana asked.

"I swear I'm sweating like a sinner in church! Oh dear it's getting to be so late!" Charlotte said waiting for the prince to arrive.

"There's still a few stragglers" Tiana said.

"This is not fair! My prince is never coming! I never get anything I wish for!" Charlotte said running up the stairs.

"Charlotte wait!" Tiana said following her.

"Max watch the table I'll make sure we don't get any surprise" Jason said following.

"Calm down take a deep breath" Tiana said.

"Maybe I got wish harder!" Charlotte said looking to the evening star, "please! Pleases! PLEASE!"

"You just can't wish on a star" Tiana said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! His royal highness Prince Naveen!" a man yelled as they saw the well-dressed prince approaching the party as Charlotte ran down the stairs where the prince met with her as music began to play for the slow dance.

"Evening Tiana lovely party" Mr. Fenner said in a donkey costume.

"Evening Mr. Fenner and..." she said as she saw the other Mr. Fenner move from the lower half of the costume, "Mr. Fenner."

"Fine smelling bunyas" the small Mr. Fenner said.

"The house specialty once I sign those papers yall brought" she smiled.

"Yes about that uh..."

"You were out bided."

"What?" Tiana said.

"A fella came in and offered the full amount in cash, unless you can top his offer by Wednesday."

"You can kiss that place goodbye."

"You know how long it took me to save that money?" Tiana said.

"Exactly which is why a little woman of your background would have had her hands full running a big business like that you're better off where you're at."

"Now hold on!" Jason growled.

"Love those bunyas though."

"You can't just do that!" Max said.

"Come back here!" Tiana said grabbing the tail to the costume as it came off and Tiana hit the table and the food spilled on her.

"Tia! Prince charming..." Charlotte began as she saw what happened to Tiana costume "What happened?"

"I-I just."

"You poor dear" Charlotte said as Jason and her helped Tiana up, "oh Prince Naveen we'll be right back sugar! I have just the dress for you."

Later that night Max and Jason saw on the bed and watched Charollte fix her makeup while they waited for Tiana.

"Oh Tia, did you see the way he dance with me? A marriage proposal can't be far behind! Thank you evening star! You know, I was starting to think that wishin on stars was just for babies and crazy people."

"Wow!" Jason said in amazement as Charlotte turned around as they saw Tiana in her blue dress looked like a real princess.

"Look at you! Oh aren't you just as pretty as a magnolia ray" Charlotte said.

"Just like a princess" Max smiled.

"Seems like only yesterday we were both little girls dreaming our fairytale dream" Charlotte said putting a tiara on Tiana head, "and tonight it's finally coming true, well! Back into the fray! Wish me luck!" she said running out of the room failing to see Tiana crushed dream.

"Tiana?" Jason said as Tiana picked put the ad from her ruin costume to look at it and sighed.

_"Almost, almost there, people would have come from everywhere, I was almost there_" Tian a sang as she stepped onto the balcony to lean on the rail.

"Man I can't stand to see her sad" Jason said.

"What can we do?" Max asked.

"We got to help, somehow" Jason said as Tiana looked up at the evening star.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this" Tiana said hugging the ad to her chest, "please, please, please."

"Hmm?" Jason said as they saw a frog on the rail next to Tiana as Tiana growled and looked up at the star.

"Very funny, so what now? I reckon you want a kiss?" Tiana said to the frog.

"Kissing would be nice yes" the frog said.

"AHHHHH!" Tiana screamed stepping back quickly into the room and crashing into the bookshelf.

"The frog just talked!" Jason said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did not mean to scar you" the frog said as his eyes widen "no! NO!" he yelled dodging the toys Tiana threw at him.

"Why is the toad talking?!" Max asked.

"You have a very strong arm princess, okay! Put the monkey down."

"Stay back! Or I'll!" Tiana yelled holding up the book as the frog jumped on a chair then the vanity.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Naveen!" he said as Tiana smacked the book down on him and pulled it back with mucus coming off.

"Ew" Jason said.

"Prince?" Tiana said, "but I didn't wish for any...hold on if you're the prince then who was that waltzing with Lotte on the dance floor?"

"All I know is one minute I am a prince, charming and handsome cutting a rug" he said dancing before he slipped on his feet, "then the next thing I know I am tripping over theses" he said holding out his webfoot.

"EW!" Tiana grunted about to swing again.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I know this story!" he said looking at the cover of the book as Jason and Max glanced.

"The Frog Prince?" Jason read.

"Yes! My mother had the servants read this to me every night" he said taking the book and setting it down on the page where the princess kissed the frog, "yes! YES! This is exactly the answer! You must kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Tiana said.

"You will enjoy it, I guarantee it, women enjoy the kiss of Prince Naveen, come we pucker" Naveen said puckering his li[s as his body expand for a croak as he shrank back, "that's new."

"Ew..." Max said.

"Look I'm sorry I'd really like to help you but I do not kiss frogs!" she said in disgust.

"But on the balcony, you asked me."

"I didn't expect you to answer!"

"But you must kiss me, look besides being unbelievably handsome I also happen to come from a very wealthy family, surely I can offer you some type of reward a wish I can grant perhaps? Yes?"

Max then picked up Tiana ad from the floor as he folded it back up.

"Just one kiss?" Tiana said.

"Just one, unless you beg for more" Naveen said as his tongue licked his entire face.

"Ugh" Jason said.

Tiana then took a breathe as she bent down closing her eyes but when she peeked she backed off squealing.

"Okay Tiana you can do this! You can do this!"

"Uh" Jason said as Naveen sprayed what looked like a spray bottle to his mouth to make his breathe smell good.

Tiana then closed her eyes and bent down fast to kiss him as a green light engulfed the four and Tiana, Jason and Max disappeared.

Naveen then looked down at himself to see he was unchanged as he sighed then looked down from the vanity and gasped to see Tiana, Jason and Max costume lying in piles on the floor where they were standing before.

A.N. Please Review.


	54. A Frog of a Problem!

**_Chapter Fifty-Three: A Frog of a Problem_**

"Hey! Who turned out the lights!" Jason said moving around under the costume like Tiana and Max were.

"What the heck is on me?" Max said as Tiana looked up at Naveen.

"You don't look that much different...but how you get way up there and how did I get way down here in all this..." she siad stopping when she saw her hand and arm was green then looked to a mirror lying on the floor to see she was a green frog as Jason and Max got out of their piles to see Jason was now a blue frog with multiple black spot and Max was now a black and orange frog as they looked to each other.

"AHHHHH!" the three screamed as the three jumped onto the vanity.

"Easy princess do not panic!" Naveen said.

"What did you do to me?! I'm green! And I'm slimy!" Tiana yelled touching her head and pulling away a sticky goo.

"IS this a joke cause it's not funny!" Jason yelled.

"Ugh! Where is this slime coming from?" Max asked.

"No no no it is not slime" Naveen said.

"What?" Tiana said.

"You are secreting mucus" Naveen said.

"Why you!" Tiana growled as they tackled him bouncing off a chair, it a shelf then a rocking chair as a book fell from the shelf and onto the rocking chair launching the four frogs out the balcony and to the party below where they landed on a drum as the drummer grunted and tried to hit him with his sticks as the frogs jumped around to avoid getting hit playing a jazz beet as the guest smiled and began to dance.

The drummer then launched the four into Charlotte dress as she squealed trying to get what landed in her dress out as she fell over and the cage she wore under the dress revealed the four frogs on it.

"AHHHH!"

"Estella! Get them frogs!" Lawrence yelled.

"Run!" Naveen yelled.

"I can't run I'm a frog!" Tiana yelled.

"How do we move like this?!" Jason yelled hopping onto the table with the other.

"THE HOP!"

"HOP! HOP FOR YOUR LIVES!" Max yelled as they hopped down the table with the dog after them.

"Down monster dog!" Naveen yelled as a costume giraffe head landed on them

"Out of the way!" Jason yelled.

"Where are we going?" Tiana yelled as they ran "I can't see!"

"Neither can I!" Naveen yelled.

The four then tripped and landed in some string and out of the mask as they saw the dog approaching.

"Wait Estella wait! It's me Tiana!" she yelled as the balloon they held onto picked them into the air.

"Tiana?!" The dog said as she fell on the cake tray sending it fall on Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner.

"The dog just talked to me, the dog spoke to me!"

"You know if you're going to let every little thing bother you it's going to be a very long night!" Naveen yelled.

"Okay so before, we could not talk to animals, but now in these forms we can talk to animals and humans?" Jason said.

"Makes sense but the Unversed are going to be monster size now" Max said.

Later that night rain came down and thunder boomed above as they floated on the balloons they hung on and Naveen told them how he ended up transforming.

"VODOO?! You mean this all happened because you were messing with the Shadow Man!" Tiana said.

"He was very charismatic!" Naveen said.

"Ugh! Serves me right for wishing on stars the only way to get what you want in this world is through hard work!" Tiana said.

"Amen to that Tiana!" Jason said.

"Hard work? Why would a princess need to work hard?" Naveen asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm not a princess I'm a waitress" Tiana said.

"A waitress?! Well no wonder the kiss did not work! You lied to me!"

"I never said I was a princess!"

"You should have you were a waitress! You were wearing a crown!"

"It was a costume party you spoiled little rich boy!"

"Yeah! It was a Masquerade Ball!" Jason said.

"Oh yeah? Well the end is on your face because I do not have any riches!"

"What?!"  
"I am completely broke! AH HA HA!" he laughed as one of the balloons popped, "uh-oh."

All the balloons then popped as the four fell into a swamp below and crashed into the murky water.

"Ugh!" Jason yelled standing up out of the water.

"You said you were fabulously wealthy!" Tiana yelled.

"No no no, my parents are fabulously wealthy but they cut me off!" He yelled seeing a leach on his arm "LEACH! LEACH!"

"You're broke!" Tiana yelled pulling the leach off, "and you had the gull to call me a liar!"

"Not cool dude!" Jason said as Tiana tossed the leach and a massive Catfish jumped out of the water to eat the tiny leach.

"AHHH!" the four yelled running out of the water and onto shore.

"It was not a lie! I fully intented-AHH!" Naveen yelled as they saw a massive crane above them.

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" Max yelled as they all hopped and avoided the bird massive peek pecking into the ground.

"I full intend to be rich again once I marry Ms. Charlotte La Bouff! If she will have me!" Naveen said.

"You're a prince?"

"Obviously!"

"She'll have ya" Tiana said as they fell down a hill and crashed onto a log.

"Ow" Jason groaned.

"Alright then once you too are marry you are going to keep your promise and get me my restaurant right?" Tiana asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa not so fast I made that promise to a beautiful princess not a cranky waitress!"

"Oh no you didn't! Prince or not you do not talk to a lady like that!" Jason said.

"Why are those logs moving?" Naveen asked as they looked over to the swap water to see two sets of eyes coming towards them.

"More over there to!" Max said.

"Those aren't logs" Tiana said as the gators surrounded them.

"Wait a minute" Jason said looking down at the log they stood on in the middle of the water and began to examine it, "were not standing on a log either."

The gator back move and the head rise from the water to turn to them, "I got dibs on the big one."

The gators then all pounced onto the frogs as underwater Tiana, Jason and Max swam up a log and into a hollow tree and peeked out a hole.

"Where they go?!"

"I saw them first!"

"That's my tail pea brain!"

"Great they want to eat us" Jason said.

"Sppst!" they heard as they looked down to see Naveen down below pressed up against the tree the three were in "lower the vine" he whispered.

"Find your own tree!" Tiana whispered.

"There he is!"

"I see him!"

"Okay okay! Okay help me get out of the swam and once I marry Charlotte I shall get you're your restaurant" Naveen said.

"You're going to taste so good!" the gator said as the vine came down and they pulled Naveen up.

"You can up but you can't hide!"

"We got all night!"

"Well waitress it looks like we're going to be here for a while so we may as well get comfortable" Naveen said as a punch was heard follow by Naveen grunt.

"Keep your slimy self away from me!" Tiana yelled.

"I told you it is not slime! It is mucus!"

"Who cares!" Jason yelled.

"What now?" Max asked.

"We have to wait it out, and if they're not gone I will blast them!" Jason said summoning one of his keyblades.

"Will they even fee our attacks being this small?" Max asked.

"...I hope so" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	55. Louis the Jazz playing Gator

**_Chapter Fifty-Four: Louis the Jazz playing Gator_**

The following morning, still in the hollow tree Naveen was asleep with a leaf for a blanket when an acorn hit his head.

"OW!"

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Gators are gone" Tiana said as Naveen peeked out of the tree to see Jason, Max and Tiana working on a raft, "we got to get back to New Orleans and get out of this mess you got us into."

Naveen then jumped down and landed on the raft and laid back.

"I was not the one parading around in a phony baloney tiara" he said breaking a branch with web on it and began to play a makeshift guitar.

"Whatever" Jason said as he and Max began to paddle long make shift ores in the water with Tiana.

"Music to paddle by" Naveen said.

"You could help you know" Jason growled.

"Oh I will play a little louder" Naveen said playing louder as Max growled.

"Can we toss him overboard?" Max asked.

"Can't, he's the ticket to changing back" Jason sighed as they were unaware a gator head rose out of the water behind their raft.

"How about a little less picken and a little more-" Tiana began turning around and gasped as the gator mouth open.

"AHHHH!" they screamed as Naveen held onto Tiana and Max and Jason summoned their weapons.

"I KNOW THAT TUNE!" the a gator said.

"Huh?" Jason said putting away his keyblades.

"Diplomat Blues!" the gator said holding up a horn and began to play.

"Play it brother!" Naveen said dropping Tiana and began to play his guitar.

"Hmm not bad" Jason said helping Tiana up.

"Where have you been all my life?" the gator asked.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Naveen asked.

"Well the bayou is the best jazz school in the world all the greats play the river boats, oh Louis would give anything to play with the big boys!"

"Why don't you?" Naveen asked.

"I tried once...it didn't end well" he frowned.

"Uh huh well it was been a real pleasure meeting you Louis and thank you kindly for not eating us but we best be on our way" Tiana said dragging Naveen back on the raft.

"What? Where yal going?" Louis asked.

"To find someone to break this spell" Tiana said.

"What spell?"

"Brace yourself my scaly friend, we are not frogs we are humans" Naveen said.

"AHHA! HA HA HA!" Louis laughed falling over.

"It's true!" Jason yelled.

"Yal serious?"

"I am Naveen! Prince of Nandonia and this is Jason and Max and she is Tiana the waitress" Naveen said as he leaned in, "do not kiss her" he whispered.

"Now just a second! This goon her got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo man and now-"

"Voodoo?! Like the kind Mama Odie do?" Louis asked shaking.

"Mama Howdie?" Naveen said.

"Mama Odie! She the voodoo queen of the bayou! She got magic and spells all kind of howdoo."

"Would you take us to her?" the four frogs asked.

"Through the deepest darkest part of the bayou? Facing razor sharp sticker bushes and trapper and hunters with guns! No" he said laying down by a tree to play his horn.

"What now?" Jason asked.

"Watch and learn" Naveen said.

"Oh do show us ole wise prince" Max said sarcastically.

"Louis it's too bad we cannot help you with your dream, if only you were smaller less toothy, you could play jazz to adoring crowds without scaring them" Naveen said as Louis stopped playing his horn, "anyway enjoy your loneliness my friend abeenaza."

"Cute, but it's not gonna-" Tiana said as Naveen held up his had to stop her mid-sentence.

"HEY GUYS! I just had me a crazy idea! What if I asked Mama Odie to turn me human!" Louis said. "Louis you are a genius" Naveen said as they hopped onto his head.

"Hallelujah!" Louis said jumping into the water and later they road on his belly as he played his horn.

_"If I were a human being_

_I'd head strait for New Orleans_

_And I'd blow this horn so hot and strong_

_Like no one they've ever seen._

_You've heard of Louis Armstrong, _

_Mr. Sidney Bechet?_

_All those boys gonna step aside_

_When they hear this old ex-gator play, Listen..."_ Louis sang playing his trumpet solo.

"Bravo" Jason and Max clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you!" Louis said.

_"When I'm human_

_As I hope to be_

_I'm gonna blow this horn_

_'Til the cows come home_

_And everyone's gonna bow down to me!"_

_"When I'm myself again _

_I want just the life I had_

_A great big party every night_

_That doesn't sound too bad_

_A redhead on my left arm_

_A brunett on my right_

_A blonde or two to hold the candles_

_Now that seems just about right_

_Eh, Louis?_

Life is short

When you're done, you're done

We're on this earth

To have some fun

And that's the way things are!" Naveen sang.

"Tell 'em brother!" Louis said.

_"When I'm human _

_And I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna tear it up like I did before_

_And that's the royal guarantee!"_

"You are getting married!" Tiana yelled.

"Oh right, I just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me!" Naveen said.

"You player" Jason said.

_"Your modesty becomes you_

_And your sense of responsibility_

_I've worked hard for everything I've got_

_And that's the way it's supposed to be_

_When I'm a human being_

_At least I'll act like one_

_If you do your best each and every day_

_Good things are sure to come your way_

_What you give is what you get_

_My daddy said that _

_And I'll never forget_

_And I commend it to you!"_ Tiana sang.

_"When we're human_

_And we're gonna be!" _the five sang.

_"I'm gonna blow my horn"_ Louis sang playing his horn.

_"I'm gonna live the high life!"_ Naveen sang.

_"I'm gonna do my best _

_To take my place in the sun!"_ Tiana sang.

_"When we're human!" _they sang heading down the swamp.

A.N. Please Review.


	56. Ray the Firefly

**_Chapter Fifty-Five: Ray the Firefly_**

"Now this restaurant of yours will it have a buffet?" Louis asked.

"Jambalaya, gumbo, it's going to have is all!" Tiana said.

"I always want to try red beans and rice lettuce-"

"Stop stop, Louis your making me so very hungry" Naveen said as mosquitos flew by and on instinct the frogs tounges stuck out of a second, "interesting."

"That was odd" Jason said sticking out his tongue to look at it as Naveen jumped into the water.

"What are you doing?" Tiana asked.

"Shhh! You are frightening the food" Naveen said as his tongue stuck out in the swarm of mosquitos but missed and his tongue came back to wrap around his head, "this is harder than it looks."

"You're really going to eat bugs?" Jason said as Naveen tried again but only to catch a branch and make it come back to hit himself in the face.

"I would rather eat my own arm then-" Jason said as a firefly flew past them and Jason Max and Tiana stuck their tongues out again.

"What?" Tiana said as her eyes widen, "Oh no! No! No! No! There is no way I am kissing a frog and eating a bug on the same day!" Tiana said as her tongue began to stick out at the bug like it has a mind of its own.

"No!" Jason said as the four began to circle around the dandelion that the firefly sat on.

"Must resist urge!" Max said.

All four tongues then shot out and hit the dandelion at the same time and their tongues ended up tied together as the four ended up colliding.

"Hello" Naveen said.

"Ugh!" Get ya tongues off!" Jason said sounding like his mouth was full.

"OW!" Max yelled.

"Stop moving! You are making this difficult!" Naveen said.

"You find anything to eat yet?" Louis asked walking in to see the scene, "oh my hang on" Louis said picking them up and smashed the four together and began mashing them around in his hand and turning them like he was solving a Rubic Cube, "how's that?" he said setting the four tied together even worse by their own tongues.

"This could be a little better" Tiana said.

"You know what this needs? A sharp stick! Be right back!" Louis said walking away.

"Hurry before he comes back!" Jason said.

"This is all your fault!" Tiana said to Naveen.

"My fault? Let me tell you something! I was having a wonderful time!"

"Will you two stop arguing!" Max yelled.

"Well look it here!" the firefly said flying over, "oh girl I guess you and your boyfriend like it freaky with others am I right?"

"Don't be ridicules!"

"Why I never!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I would never with these people!"

"Uh huh let me shine a little light on the situation" the bug said grunting as he made a fart noise "excuse me one more time now" he said shaking his thorax as it glowed then shut of then he turned his bottom as it glowed, "oh that's more better, now don't worry baby I ain't going to explode I ain't no firecracker! I just got my big butt glowing! That's right oh! Women like a man be a big back porch!"

"What?" Jason said.

"Oh you got this one good for sure now where this go to? Now hold on" he said getting into the middle of them as fight came from cracks in the four tied up frogs as hammer noises were heard followed by a saw as the bug sang and came out with a tongue and pulled as the four spun around in circle and fell apart with their tongues retracting back into their mouths.

"Thank god!" Jason said.

"About time I introduced myself my name Raymond!" he said spelling his name fast in a glowing light, "but everybody call me Ray."

"Pardon me but your accent it's funny no?" Naveen said.

"Naveen! Don't be rude!" Jason said.

"I'm a kagen bra, only breed in the bayou, you must ne new around here huh?"

"Actually we are from a place far far away from this world" Naveen said.

"Go to bed! Yal from Sweetport?"

"Uh eh no no no we are people" Naveen said.

"Prince charming here got himself turned into a frog by a voodoo witchdoctor" Tiana said.

"Well there ya go!" Ray said.

"And we were on our way to Mama Odie's we think maybe she can-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Mama Odie?" Ray said.

"Uh huh."

"Yal heading in the wrong direction, now what kind of chubby head dork told ya to go this away?"

"I FOUND A STICK!" Louis yelled running in.

"Dose that answer your question?" Jason said looking to Ray.

"Louis, Ray say you been taking us in the wrong direction" Tiana said.

"Uh huh I was-uh I was confused by the typography and the geography and the chorography."

"First of all two of those things you listed has nothing to do with why were lost" Jason said.

"Rules of the bayou, never take directions from a gator" Ray said as he whistled as the swamp above them began to glow with gold light, "why me and my relationers can help ya find the way."

"Wow! Just like..." Jason began as he remembered something from his past.

~Flash Back~

A young Jason sat at the hill looking up to all the stars in the sky at the Land of Departure as Master Eraqus approached.

_"What are you doing Jason?"_ Eraqus asked.

_"Just looking up at the stars master"_ Jason said.

_"Do you know what they are Jason? The stars in the sky?" _Eraqus asked sitting next to him.

_"No master I don't"_ Jsaon said.

_"They say, that every star up there is another world."_

_"Really?"_ Jason said.

_"Each other those worlds lights is from their hearts, and it's shinning down on us like a million lanterns."_

_"So you're the one"_ Jason said looking to his master.

_"What?"_

_"You the one that Terra got that line from"_ Jason said as his master chuckled, _"still there so many, it will be impossible seeing every world."_

_"If anyone can it's you Jason"_ Eraqus said.

~End of Flashback~

Later that day they followed the fireflies down the bayou where Ray lead them the rest of the way.

"I'll take them the rest of the way!"

"Nice meeting yal!" Tiana said.

"Thanks again!" Jason said.

"Bye bye Pookie!" Louis said.

"And don't forget to tell Angela Ray Ray said bonjur!"

"That's your girl?" Tiana asked.

"Oh no no no! My girl oh ho ho that be Evangeline" Ray said dreamily.

"Evangeline?" Tiana said.

"Tell us more Ray" Max said as they hopped

"She the most prettiest firefly that ever did glow, you know I talk to Evangeline most every night."

"How sweet" Jason said.

"She got a side, don't say much and I know in my heart, someday we going to be together" Ray said.

"Awww that's so sweet" Tiana said.

"Yes that's so sweet just don't settle down so quickly my friend, there are plenty of fireflies in the swamp" Naveen said.

"Oh shut up, don't listen to him Ray you do what your heart says!" Jason said summoning his keyblades to cut through a sticker bush.

"What?" Naveen said as Louis tried to brush the bush aside and got a sticker in his finger.

"OWWWW! Prickle Bush has got me! Gator down! Gator down!" Louis yelled as the frog and Ray sweat dropped.

"Good thing were taking directions from Ray now" Max sighed.

"The darkness is closing in! I'm so cold!"

"Would you hold still you big baby?!" Ray yelled.

"AHHHHH!"

"I ain't touched it yet."

"Man these sticker bushes are thick!" Jason said swinging again.

"You know waitress I finally figured out what is wrong with you" Naveen said.

"Have you now?" Tiana said swinging a branch.

"You do not know how to have fun, there, somebody had to say it" Naveen said.

"Thank you because I figured out that what your problem is too" Tiana said.

"Too wonderful?" Naveen said as Tiana released a branch as it smacked Naveen in the face.

"No, you're a low count plundering lazy bump on a log" Tiana said.

"Kill joy!" Naveen said while trying to cover it with a cough.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, stick in the mud!" he sneezed.

"Listen here mister this 'stick in the mud' had to work two jobs her whole life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon, chasing chamber maids around your ivory tower!" Tiana said.

"Actually it's polished marble."

"Who cares!" Jason said as the two got snatched into a net as Tiana and Max gasped.

"Oh I got me two boys! Get them other ones over there!" a man said as a man with two finger snatched Max and Tiana.

Tiana and Max then spilt the man two finger apart with a loud crack as the man yelped out and the two hopped away as the man threw knives.

"GAHHH!" Tiana and Max screamed and the knives pinned them to a tree as they slipped through and hopped.

"A bug got to do what a bug got to do!" Ray yelled lying at the man at the boat with Jason and Naveen as he flew up the man nose and made the two frog fly into the water.

The man then blew out Ray from his nose and hit a rock with some mucus.

"I think I done chipped my favorite tooth" he said falling into the water.

"Hop! Hop! Hop!" Max yelled as he and Tiana hopped as a large man knocked them into a cage.

"Oh pa! Got them!" the man said setting the cage on the boat as a man sat on the lid to it.

"What happened to yours?"

"Shut you trap O'Neil!"

"They got Tiana and Max!" Jason said popping his head from the water.

Naveen then shot out his tongue to grab the pull and pulled him and Jason in as they hit the side of the boat with a thud.

"Pa, did you hear that suspicious thud?"

"Yeah" Papa said removing his hat where Jason and Naveen stood on it, "I sure did" he said scratching Naveen as he scratched the man head.

"Shhhh!" Naveen said to Tiana and Max as quietly as he could as the two other men held up a club.

"What you two gawking at?" Pa asked as O'Neil began to swing down on Pa head as Jason and Naveen jumped to dodge each swing.

"Now go!" Naveen whispered as the other man stepped off the cage to stop the large man and pointed the gun at Pa face.

"No you idiot not there!" Pa yelled as Max and Tiana jumped down on the gun making it hit the floor and blew off Pa overalls revealing his heart underwear.

"Watch this" Naveen said as he crocked and the large man swung as they dodged making the club hit Two Finger foot.

"AHHHH!"

"Missed it!" he yelled with the four frogs on his head as Tiana shoot out her tongue into Two Finger eye making him slam the gun on O'Neal head as the frogs hopped around making the men hit each other till the men were all lying on the boat.

"These four aren't like any frog I've ever seen they smart" Pa said as the frogs landed in front of them

"Oh really?" Jason said.

"And we talk too!" Tiana said as the three men eyes widen and they screamed quickly rowing away down the swamp with the frog watching them disappear into the distance.

"And we talk too oh I like that! You're secretly funny" Naveen said s they walked into a pumpkin patch.

"Not a stick in the mud?" Tiana smirked.

"Well..."

"Say it" Tiana said poking him.

"Say it" Jason said poking him too.

"Go on and say it" Max said pocking him.

"Alright! You're not exactly..."

"I can't hear ya I'm sorry, what?" Tiana said putting her hand to her ear.

"Completely stick deep in the mud."

"AHHHH!" Louis yelled as they looked over to see Ray removing stickers out of Louis rear "EASY!"

"This one in there!" Ray said pulling out a deep one.

"GAHHH!" Louis grunted.

"Cher I know we got to get to Mama Odies nicety split but this particular extractafication will take a while, yeah" Ray said.

"Ahhh poor Louis" Tiana said.

"You know what would make me feel better? GAHHHH! OH! Crawfish smother in ramoline suce MERCY! And some Banana foster sprinkled with coli-AHHHH! OH MAMA!"

"How about some swamp gumbo?" Tiana asked knocking on a pumpkin.

"That will do AHHHH!"

"Sounds delicious I will start with a pre-dinner cocktail and something to nibble on while I wait, thanks" Naveen said leaning on a tree and propping his feet on a mushroom.

"No, no, no, no" Tiana said putting a leaf around her like an apron, "your royal highness, you are going to mince these mushrooms" she said handing him a sharp rock.

"Do what?"

"Mince the mushrooms hop to it!" Tiana said.

"Let's find some ingredients for the gumbo" Jason said as he and Max split up.

"A little ridiculous" Naveensaid.

"Are you mincing?!" Tiana called.

"Alright! Relax" Naveen said as he poked the mushroom.

"Hey Tiana I found some berries! Not nightshade this time" Jason said saying the last part to himself.

"Oh! Jason you get to juicing those for drinks!" Tiana said.

"Okay chef!" Jason said.

"Here you go Tiana!" Max said from inside the pumpkin as he tossed out the last of the seeds insdie as he hopped out and Tiana lit the fire under the pumpkin.

"Okay one!" Naveen said cutting a slice of the mushroom.

"Step aside, watch and learn" Tiana said chopping the mushroom fast into many slices in mere seconds and those slice into mini slices as she spun their makeshift knife and handed it back to Naveen.

"Oh right um" Naveen said pulling out another mushroom as Tiana got behind him and took his hand and began to help him cut the mushroom.

"There you go.

"You know I've never done anything like this before."

"Really?" Tiana said sarcastically.

"Alright, but when you live in a castle everything is done for you, all the time, they dress you, they feed you, drive you! Brush your teeth."

"Oh poor baby" Tiana said stirring the gumbo with a large stick.

"Let see some of this!" Max said putting in two drops of honeydew.

"I admit it was a charmed life until the day my parents cut me off and suddenly I realized I don't know how to do anything."

"I got this" Jason said taking the stick as Tiana went to Naveen.

"Well hey you got the makings of a decent mushroom mincer" Tiana said taking his slices.

"Oh you think so?" Naveen said as she headed back to their makeshift pot.

"Keep practicing and I just might higher you" Tiana said taking the stick from Jason as picked up some of the spices they made to toss them in.

"Really?"

"No."

"Ahhh! Come on what was that? That was low!"

A.N. Please Review.


	57. Mama Odie

**_Chapter Fifty-Six: Mama Odie_**

Later that day all the swamp animals sat around enjoying Tiana gumbo as Ray told a funny story.

"He said 'hello?' and you say 'what?' and he say 'that the ugly fish there'!" Ray said as they laughed.

"Anyone for seconds?" Tiana asked.

"Me!" Jason said.

"Oh man I want more of that!" Max said.

"That was magnificent! You truly have a gift" Naveen said handing her his bowl.

"Yeah Tiana your food just as good as our friend Remy it's delicious!" Jason said.

"Why thank you" Tiana said filling their bowls as Ray gasped.

"There she is! The sweetest firefly in all creation" Ray said.

"Evangeline?" Tiana said as they hopped onto a lilly-pad and looked around for a lady firefly.

"I want to meet this girl where she at?" Louis said looking around.

"You can't miss her, she glowing right up there in front of yal" Ray said pointing to the Evening Star.

"Uh?" Jason said looking to the others.

_"Look how she lights up the sky, ma belle Evangeline"_ Ray sang making a heart around the brightest star.

"Ha that ain't no fire-!" Louis began as he was hit in the head by the bowls as he looked to Naveen who shhh him.

**_"So far above me yet I know her heart belongs to only me."_**

"Jason should we tell him?" Max whispered.

"No" Jason whispered shaking his head.

**_"J'adore."_**

"I adore you" Naveen translated but was looking at Tiana who raised her eyebrow.

**_"J'taime."_**

"I love you."

**_"Evangeline."_**

"I'm just translating" Naveen said.

"Uh huh" Jason said crossing his arms like Tiana.

**_"You're my queen of the night so still, so bright, to someone as beautiful as she who loves someone like me, love always finds a way it's true and I love you Evangeline."_**

Jason then saw Naveen stand and take Tiana hand and tried to hold her for a waltz ad Tiana stepped back.

"Oh no no I don't dance" Tiana said as Naveen tried again and she hopped to another lilly-pad, "I never danced."

"If I can mince you can dance" Naveen said pulling her lilly-pad over and took the lead as Jason, Louis and Max watched the two slow dance.

**_"Oooh, yeah!"_** Ray sang as Loius began to play his horn as Ray began to light up the flowers on the lilies around Naveen and Tiana before they dived underwater to dance till they jumped out and landed on the lillypad again.

**_"Love is beautiful, love is wonderful, love is everything, do you agree? Mais oui!"_**

"I know what that means" Jason said as max nodded.

"Look how she lights up the sky, I love, Evangeline."

At that moment Jason and Max saw Naveen and Tiana both close their eyes and both leaning in close till Tiana blinked and backed off.

"Darn it!" Jason hissed.

"Uh ha ha Lotte getting herself one heck of a dance partner" Tiana said backing away, "yeah uh we best be pushing on."

"Huh?" Jason said seeing a shadow claw grab Naveen leg.

"AHH! Tiana!" Naveen yelled as a group of evil shadows dragged Naveen off.

"Naveen!" Tiana yelled.

"Hold on!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades as they hopped after the shadows.

"What are they?!" Max yelled seeing Naveen holding onto a branch while the shadow creature pulled on the leg of Naveen shadow then pulled him across the water as beams of light began to hit each shadow and sent Naveen hitting the water.

"Nice save Jason!" Max said.

"…uh I didn't do that" Jason said as they looked to the mist to see a massive figure heading their way as they heard laughter as the shadow shrank into a think old woman with sunglasses on.

"Not bad for a hundred and ninety seven year old blind lady" she laughed swinging a stick with a light glowing at the end as she blew the light out like fire, "now which one of you naughty dearies been messing with the Shadow Man?"

"He did it!" all the others said pointing to Naveen.

Later that day Mama Odie led them to her boat home at the top of a massive tree.

"Were so glad we found you Mama Odie, Ray and Louis here been telling us all about you, we've ben traveling quite a long way and you can't imagine what we've been through and we heard that-" Tiana said as Mama Odie turned to them.

"Juju!" she yelled as a boa came down as Mama Odie turned to it and laughed "come over here you bad boy" she said as the snaked cuddle her face, "give a little sugar now" she said kissing the snake with their tongues and saliva coming off each peck.

"Ugh!" Max and Louis gaged.

"You just love your mama don't ya?" she said using the snake as a walking cane and began moving forward, "good to see you again Ray how your grandamama?"

"Oh she fine, got in a little trouble for flashing the neighbors again" Ray said.

"Oh like that girl!" Mama Odie said taking a seat in a large chair and laughed.

"Mama Odie" Tina said as they hopped onto one of the arms on the chair "we don't want to take up too much of your time but-"

"Yal want some candy?" she asked holding out a key, a peppermint a few jelly beans and what looked to be an olive with hairs and lint on it as a mouth flew off.

"Uh not really" Naveen said.

"No no thank you" Tiana said.

"I'll pass" Jason said.

"Is that olive moving?" Max said as Mama Odie picked put the peppermint.

"Well that's too bad this a special candy, it could turn you all human" she said popping it her mouth.

"NO NO NO NO! We'll take it!" they all said as Mama Odie burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with yal!"

"How on earth did you know that we wanted to turn back-?" Tiana began but stopped when they saw Mama Odie sleeping and snoring.

"Uh Mama Odie?" Naveen said pocking her.

"Juju!" she yelled getting up running to a bathtub, "why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning?!"

"Are you sure this is the right blind lady who lives in a boat in a tree in the bayou?" Louis asked Ray.

"Pretty sure" Ray said.

"I have to do everything around here!" Mama Odie said stirring the gumbo.

"Mama Odie if you-" Tiana began but got cut off again.

"Taste this!" Mama Odie said putting some of the gumbo in Tiana mouth, "well?"

"Hit it hard with a couple shots of tabasco and it's the bees knees now can we-"

"Juju!" Mama Odie yelled as the snake came up with a bottle of tabasco in his mouth and poured a few drops in the gumbo as Mama Odie tried the gumbo again.

"Yiee hee hee! That's got some zing to it!"

"Mama Odie please we need your-" Jason began and got cut off.

"That's just what it needed! Now yal figure out what you need?"

"Just like you said Mama Odie we need to be human" Tiana said.

"HA! Yal want to be human? But you blind to what you need!"

"But we want what we need is the same thing yes?" Naveen said as Mama Odie whacked him on the head with her stick, "OW!"

"Is it the same thing?! NO! You listen to your mama now!" she said as music began to play.

**_"Don't matter what ya look like, don't matter what ya wear, how many rings ya got on ya fingers we don't care!"_**

**_"No we don't care!"_** some flamingos sang from the hole on the roof.

**_"Don't matter where ya come from, don't even matter what'cha are a dog, a pig, a cow, a goat had 'em all in here!"_**

**_"We had 'em all in here!"_**

**_"And they knew what they wanted, what they wanted, me to do, I told 'e, what they needed just like I be tellin' you!"_**

**_"You gotta dig a little deeper!"_**

**_"Find out who you are!"_**

**_"You gotta dig a little deeper!"_**

**_"It really ain't that far when you find out who you are, you'll find out what ya need, blue skies and sunshine guaranteed! You gota dig!"_**

**_"Dig!"_**

**_"You gotta dig!"_**

**_"Dig!"_**

**_"Prince Froggy is a rich little boy, you wanna be rich again! That ain't gonna make you happy no did it make you happy then? NO! Money ain't got no soul, money ain't got no heart! All you need is some self-control make yourself a brand new start!"_**

**_"You gotta dig a little deeper!"_**

**_"Don't have far to go!"_**

**_"You gotta dig a little deeper!"_**

**_"Tell the people Mama told you so! Can't tell you what you'll find maybe love will grant you peace of mind! Dig a little deeper and you'll know!"_** she sang gesturing Naveen to Tiana as she approached the lady frog.

**_"Miss Froggy?"_**

"Ma'am"

**_ "Might I have a word?"_**

"Yes Ma'am" Tiana said as Mama Odie picked her up and lead her to the bathtub pot.

**_"You's a hard one, that's what I heard" _**she sang touching the gumbo as an image of Tiana as a child with her father and mother appeared, **_"you daddy was a loving man family through and through, you your daddy's daughter what he had in him, you got in you!"_**

**_"You gotta dig a little deeper!"_**

**_"For you it's gonna be tough!"_**

**_"You gotta dig a little deeper!"_**

**_"You ain't dug near far enough! Dig down deep inside yourself you'll find out what you need! Blue skies and sunshine guaranteed! Open up the windows, let in the light children!"_**

**_"Blue skies and sunshine! Blue skies and sunshine!"_**

**_"Blue skies and sunshine!" _**Tiana sang.

**_"Guaranteed! AHHHHH!"_**

"Bravo!" Jason said clapping with Max.

"Well miss froggy? Do you understand what you need now child?" Mama Odie asked.

"Yes! I do Mama Odie! I need to dig a little deeper and work even harder to get my restaurant!"

"UGH!" Mama Odie and the pink flamingo all groaned

"They practically spelled it out!" Jason said.

"Come yal one more time!" Ray said "don't matter what ya look like! Don't nobody sing with Ray? Okay."

"Well if your set on being human there's only one way!" Mama Odie said.

Mama Odie led them back to her Gumbo pot as she stired to gumbo, "gumbo gumbo in the pot we need an answer what ya got!" Mama Odie said as a light glowed and an image formed showing a sleeping Charlotte snoring in her bed with a night mask.

"Lotte? But she not a princess" Tiana said.

"Hush up and look at the Gumbo!" Mama Odie said as they saw someone knock on the door and a man with a tiara on a pillow entered, "tada!"

"That's right Big Daddy king of the Mardi Gras parade so that make Lotte a princess" Tiana said.

"Dose that count?" Naveen asked.

"Yes it dose but only till midnight when Mardi Gras is over" Mama Odie said.

"Oh no that's today isn't it?!" Jason said.

"Hop along! You only got till then to get the princess to kiss ya, once she dose" Mama odie said as a figure of a princess kiss one of the four frogs emerged before they all turned human, "BOOM! You all turn human."

"Midnight?!" Naveen said.

"That don't give us much time at all!" Tiana said.

"What about me mama?! I want to be human too I can play jazz with the big boys! I want fingers and toes and a belly button not the kind that sticks out but the kind that goes in" Louis said as Mama Odie shut his jaw closed.

"That's your own fault! You didn't dig deeper! You will have enough time as you need! Come on! Come on! Come on! There are a lot of rivers here in New Orleans yal best get to swimming!" Mama Odie said pushing them out the door.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Louis said.

"Hey Mama Odie it's a Princess of Heart that needs to kiss Naveen right?" Jason asked looking to see when the others were away.

"Yes indeed Master Jason!"

"So then Charlotte not the one right? Your sending us back so they get the idea right but why didn't it work before I know Tiana the right one" Jason said.

"Honey she not a full ledge princess yet!"

"Put I thought the pure heart made it so?"

"Nope! She been pushing away the one thing she needs in her life and when she finally accepts it with all her heart you will see her heart change and then she will be a true Princess of Heart."

"So that's how it works I saw that in Merida too when she and her mother rekindle the bond once broken and with Kida when the Heart of Atlantis left her Boo too young but she a candidate" Jason said.

"Be weary Jason there is a princess out there who is in danger" Mama Odie said leading him to the pot.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Ten years from now ten specials gates will open along with a powerful tiara the one chosen to wear this Tiara must take a journey a learn ten important lessons to be a true Princess of Heart she will have the power to stop a darkness" Mama Odie said as the pot showed an image of Heartless.

"What are they?" Jason asked.

"Soon these creatures will be born and flood all worlds and begin to destroy each one it will be your duty to protect this young princess through her journey until she become a true Princess of Heart."

"Okay Mama Odie I will! Thank you!" Jason said hopping out the door to catch up with the others.

A.N. Please Review.


	58. A Princess is Made

**_Chapter Fifty-Seven: A Princess is Made_**

Later that day Louis lead them to a steamboat fairy where they snuck on as they saw some shadows approaching with what looked to be guns.

"THEY GOT GUNS!" Louis said as they all quickly hid as men in costumes walked past with instruments.

"Man! That is one killer diller costume!" a man is a lion suit said to Louis.

"Hey gator can you blow that horn?" a man in a armadillo suit said as Louis played a little.

"Come sit in with us! We're playing Mardi Gras!" he said as they walked away as Louis followed playing his sword as Jason and Max glanced to Naveen hugging Tiana as they both quickly separated laughing nervously.

"We can't miss this! Little Louis is finally going to play with the big boys!" Ray said.

"Oh yeah!" Jason said as they were following and saw Naveen behind.

"Naveen? You coming?" Tiana asked.

"Oh uh I'll catch up with you later" Naveen said.

Tiana then hopped off with Max as Jason looked back as Naveen picked up some Mardi Gras beads and some metal wires as Jason smiled.

"Let me help Naveen" Jason said.

Later that day Naveen held a ring in his hand as he put it in a walnut case.

"Oh Evangeline why can't I look Tiana in the eye and say 'I will do whatever it takes to make all your dreams come true cause I love you'." He said looking at the star.

"Oh whoa whoa captain!" Ray growled turning red, "you making goo goo eyes at my girl!"

"No no Ray!" Naveen said holding him away.

"Ray that wasn't for Evangeline" Jason said.

"I'm in love with Tiana!" Naveen said.

"WHOA!" Ray said as he stopped biting Naveen finger, "I knew! I knew it! I knew it! You come here you!"

"No no no I can't marry Charlotte La Bouff I will find another way to get Tiana her restaurant, Maybe I'll get a job? Maybe two?! Maybe three?!"

"Oh I can't wait to tell cher!" Ray said.

"Hold it!" Jason said grabbing him before he flew off.

"No no! I must tell her, alone!" Naveen said.

"Right you rascal!" Ray said.

"Hey Naveen you better take care of her if she accept you! Because if you hurt her this keyblade" Jason said summoning it, "is going up somewhere it shouldn't! Catch my drift?!"

"Crystal!" Naveen said nodding his head nervously.

"Good, I know you really love her, I can see it in your heart now comes the part of getting her to open up her heart she can't believe that hard work will make all her dreams come true she needs one more thing to give her that boost" Jason said.

Later night fell Naveen lead Tiana to the top of the boat as Jason and Max spied from a safe distance.

"Where are you taking me?" Tiana asked.

"Oh I just wanted to show you something to celebrate our last night together as frogs" Naveen said as Tiana gasped and saw the table setting Naveen made with a candle light, some champagne and a rose.

"All my years no one has ever done anything like this for me" Tiana said as she looked over and giggled at the oversized tie Naveen wore.

"Is it too much? Thank you bow?" Naveen said as the butterfly move off.

"I thought it was a nice touch" he said flying off as Tiana giggled.

"Pretend you did not see that, please please sit down" Naveen said pushing her seat in as he picked up the mini food tray.

"What's this?" Tiana asked as he pulled off the lid.

"Tada!" he said revealing a multiple colored dish.

"You made mince!" Tiana said.

"I did! You've had quite an influence on me" Naveen said sitting down, "which is amazing because I have dated thousands of women" he began as he saw Jason standing a little ways behind Tiana making a cut throat 'no!' gesture as Tiana frowned at Naveen, "no uh two or three women uh anyway! Listen you could not be more different" he said trying to reach for the walnut as Tiana looked under to see him trying to get it.

"You are practically one of the guys...uh no! No no! Your not a guy! Let me begin again" he said leaning on the table as it fell over and knocked the food on him.

"He's dying out there man!" Max said to Jason.

"I can see that! He's been on many dates! You'd think he would know what to say!" Jason said.

"Ah ha I am not myself tonight TIANA! oh sorry that was loud" he said hugging the walnut to his chest, "this is a disaster."

"No, it's cute" Tiana said picking a parsley leaf off his head

"Tiana I..."

"There it is!" Tiana said running to the edge to take a seat to the factory that would be Tiana restaurant.

"Your restaurant?" Naveen said sitting next to her."

"Oh can't you just picture it?! All lit up like the Fourth of July!"

"Yes! Jazz pouring out of every window!"

"It should be elegant."

"But with elegance you got to let it swing!"

"I could use a good ole ukulele player."

"Really? You'd let me preform?"

"I will talk to the owner...owner says yes!"

"Ah ha Shedanza!"

"Folks are gonna be coming from all walks of life just to get a taste of our food" Tiana said leaning on Naveen.

"Our food?"

"Oh no no my daddy, he always wanted to open this restaurant, he died before he could see it happen but tomorrow with your help, our dream is finally coming true."

"Tomorrow?"

"If I don't deliver that money first thing tomorrow I lose this place forever."

"Tiana I love…the way you light up talking about your dream a dream that is so beautiful I...I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it come true."

"Oh no! He's going to marry Charlotte so that can happen! Naveen!" Jason yelled as they heard the boat horn blow.

"I'll go round up the boys" Naveen said picking up the walnut and walking off as Jason saw Tiana sad expression.

"Tiana?" Jason said hopping down next to her with Max.

"Oh Jason, Max hey" Tiana said as she saw Evangeline in the sky, "Evangeline I always been so sure about what I wanted but now I...what do I do? Please tell me."

"Well I may not be a star but I am your friend I this is what you need to do, follow your heart not your head, listen to what your heart saying" Jason said.

Later that night when the boat landed they saw that Naveen was missing.

"Ray! Have you seen Naveen?" Tiana asked.

"Look at you! Where the ring at?" Ray asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if captain didn't say nothing I ain't saying nothing ole Ray sealed up tight, you ain't getting nothing out of me no more" Ray said.

"Ray!"

"Okay! Captain not going to marry Charlotte he gonna marry you as soon as he gets La Bouff to kiss him he gonna find a job! Get you that restaurant oh!" Ray said covering his mouth.

"BIG MOUTH!" Jason growled.

"I said too much didn't I?" Ray said.

"You said just enough Ray!" Tiana said hugging him, "thank you Evangeline!"

"So you do love him! Come on!" Jason said as they hopped down the road to where the parade was.

"He was trying to purpose! That what all the fumbling was about and here I thought and here I thought all he wanted to do was marry a rich girl!"

"Hey yo cher! What are we looking for here?!" Ray yelled as the three frogs climbed a lightpole.

"You just keep your eyes out! For the biggest gardist float a princess about to kiss herself...a frog" Tiana said as they saw on top of a large wedding cake float was human form Prince Naveen with Charlotte.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here tonight in this fine celebration to join together this prince and this young woman in holy matrimony" a priest said.

"Oh no this can't be right darling and how can you still be a frog Mama Odie-" Ray said as they saw Tiana gone.

"Tiana?!" Jason said looking around.

"We need to find here!" Max said.

Later that night Ray, Max and Jason found Tiana in a cemetery sitting by herself hugging herself.

"I know what we seen with our eyes but if we just go back there we go find your fairytale come true."

"Just because you wish for something doesn't make it true" Tiana said.

"Oh but it's like my Evangeline always said to me-"

"Evangeline is nothing but a star Ray! A big ball of hot air million miles from here! Open your eyes now before you get hurt" she said hopping away.

"Tiana!" Jason said as he looked to Ray who lip was quivering.

"She just speaking out of broken heart that all that is, come on Evangeline we gonna go show cher the truth!"

"Max find Tiana!" Jason said activating his Keyblade glider and flew off with Ray.

At the parade!

"If any of you object to the union of these two people speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest said as the Naveen watched from a locked box on float.

"YES ME I OBJECT!" Naveen yelled as he used his tongue to begin to move the box from the keyhole.

"Do you Prince Naveen take Charlotte to be your wife?"

"What you doing son!" Ray whispered in fake Naveen ear as the man shooed Ray away and saw Naveen tongue and stepped on it.

"As you both shall live?"

"What? Oh! I do! I'm for it!" Lawrence said.

"Ray!" Jason yelled next to the box as he looked into the box.

"Is that you captain?" Ray asked.

"Ray! Jason! Get me out of this box!" Naveen said.

"Move!" Jason said summoning his keyblade.

"-As long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Charlotte.

"Oh I do!"

"So with the power invested in me by the state of Louisiana I now pronounce you man and-" suddenly Jason and Naveen jumped on Lawrence pulling at the voodoo man necklace as they fell off the float as Lawrence grabbed Jason and Naveen.

"Oh goodness gracious! Are you alright?" Charlotte asked.

"I just need a moment to compose myself!" Lawrence said running into a building.

"Lawrence! Why are you doing this?!" Naveen said.

"This is wrong! What are you and that Shadow Man up too?!" Jason growled.

"It's pay back! For all those years of humiliation!" Lawrence growled.

"Get your royal rump back on that wedding cake!" The Shadow Man Dr. Facilier yelled entering the room and finish this deal!"

"Thundaga!" Jason yelled electrocuting Lawrence hand as they broke free and Naveen ripped off the necklace.

"What he doing?! Stop him!" Facilier yelled.

"No!" Jason yelled throwing the charm.

"I got it!" Ray yelled catching it and getting pulled down, "it got me too!" he said as it landed on the ground.

"Let go of that!" Lawrence yelled.

"Jason run!" Naveen yelled as Jason picked up the charm and ran out the door with Ray with Facilier after them as he whistled as they flew past Louis on a float and he saw they head into the cemetery with shadows after them.

IIIIIIIII

"Come Tiana cheer up" Max said.

"CHER! CHER!" Ray yelled flying in.

"They're after us!" Jason yelled.

"Ray? Jason?" Tiana said.

"Who after you?" Max asked.

"This is proof what we saw ain't what we saw!" Ray said as Jason handed her the charm.

"What is this?"

"It's a voodoo toy! The Shadow Man! He been using it too-" Ray began as they saw the shadows coming.

"You can't let Shadow Man get this no matter what! Now run girl! Run!" Ray yelled.

"Come on Tiana!" Jason yelled taking her hand as they ran.

"Don't make me light my butt!" Ray yelled at the five shadows forming on large tombstone, "HIYA!" Ray yelled bashing each one with his glowing rear, "come here you! You! Ha ha! Who next?!"

The Shadow Man then smacked Ray into the ground as the shadow reformed as he brought his foot down on Ray with a crack as Louis entered the cemetery as the Shadow Man walked away.

"RAY! Ray?" Louis said approaching.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Keep moving!" Jason yelled as they continued to hop.

"Use a spell or something!" Max yelled.

"Now of my spells are working! When I'm small my powerful spells are just pokes to them!" Jason yelled.

They then ended up cornered as the Shadow Man shadow came near.

"BACK OFF! Or I will break this thing into a million pieces!" Tiana yelled.

The shadow man then blew pink dust that hit the three and transformed them into their human forms only in part clothes as the graveyard glowed and turned into Tiana Dream restaurant as she saw a man playing his ukulele by the pinao.

"Naveen?" she said as he turned and it was a man with glasses and a mustache.

"Nice isn't it? Much better than hunting around a bayou for the rest of your life" Shadow Man said leaning on a chair with his feet on a table and drinking champagne.

"Shadow Man?!" Tiana said as the man laughed and got up as he began to shuffle cards.

"Got to hand it to you Tiana when you dream you dream big, just look at this place! Only the crown jewel of the Crescent City and all you got to do to make this a reality is handing over that ole talisment of mine" he said holding out his hand.

"No! This, this is not right!"

"Come on now darling think of everything you sacrificed" he said making a pink cloud appear with memoires.

_"Girl all you ever do is work!"_

_"I told yal she wouldn't come."_

"Think of all those naysayers who doubted you."

_"You ain't never gonna get enough for the down payment!"_

_"A woman of your background, you're better off where you're at."_

"And don't forget you poor daddy" Shadow Man said pulling open a curtain as outside a window was her old home as her father car pulled in, "now that was one hard working man, double sometimes triple shift, never letting on how bone tired deep down he really was."

_"Daddy!"_

_"Hey baby cakes!"_

"Shame all that hard work amounted up to a busted up ole gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch, but you, you can give your poor daddy everything he ever wanted, come on Tiana your almost there."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Jason yelled as a shadow wrapped around him and Max and kept them bound as they tried to break free.

"My daddy never did get what he wanted but he had what he needed! He had love! He never lost sight of what was really important!"

"YA!" Jason yelled slicing his keyblade through the shadow and Max sliced his as they approached the backing away Shadow Man.

"Easy with that! Careful!"

"And neither will I!" Tiana yelled throwing the charm to the ground as the Shadow Man shadow caught it as it moved on the wall and handed it the Shadow Man as he laughed as the illusion faded and the three turned back into frogs.

"Yal should have taken my deal!" he growled stepping on Jason and Max with one foor and pocking Tiana in the chest with his cane.

"Now you will spend the rest of your life being a slimy little frog."

"Jokes on you buddy!" Jason growled.

"I got news for you Shadow Man! It's not slime! It's mucus!" Tiana yelled shooting out her tongue to snatch the charm out of his hand before taking it in her hand and smashing it on the floor as it glowed.

"NO! NO! HOW WILL I EVER PAY BACK MY DEBT!?" he yelled as tiki masks began to emerge," friends!"

**_"Are ya ready?!"_** the masks sang with sharp teeth.

"No! I'm not ready at all! YOU!" He growled looking to Jason, Max and Tiana.

(Vim and Vigor battle theme begins now!)

"Tiana hide!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades.

"If I have to go I will take your lives!" Shadow Man yelled as a massive tiki mask emerged behind him with its mouth opening with a green vortex inside.

(Information: Stop the Shadow Man and send him where he belong! Use his Shadow!)

"TAKE THIS!" Shadow Man yelled stomping his foot as Jason and Max dodged as the shadow grabbed Max and restrained him.

"Jason!" Max yelled.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled grabbing the shadow and spun it around making the Shadow Man fly in the air and in circle as Jason threw the shadow into a tombstone.

"GAH!" Shadow Man grunted as a Shadow grabbed onto his shadow and began to drag him to the vortex.

"Now!" Jason yelled as he and Max charged at the Shadow Man and slammed their weapons onto his hands making him get pulled into the green vortex as all the tiki masks around them got sucked in and the mask closed it's mouth causing a bright green light and when it cleared they was Facilier face in a tomstone.

"A fitting end for him!" Jason said as they heard a clock towering ringing, "HURRY!" they three then rushed back to see Lawrence being arrested as they saw Charlotte with Naveen at the step of the church.

"Oh goodness gracious this is so much to absorb okay let me see if I got this right, if I kiss you before midnight you, Tiana Jason and Max will turn human again?"

"One minute!" Max said looking at the clock.

"And then were gonna get ourselves married and live happily ever after? The end?"

"More or less but remember you must give Tiana all the money she requires for her restaurant because Tiana…she is my Evangeline."

"Anything you want sugar" Charlotte said putting on lipstick, "pucker up buttercup!"

Naveen then made a small pucker unlike before and with less enjoyment as Charlotte leaned in.

"WAIT!" Tiana yelled.

"Tiana?" Naveen said.

"Tiana?!" Charlotte said as she hopped in with Jason and Max.

"Don't do this!"

"I have to do this! We are running out of time!" Naveen said.

"I won't let you!"

"It's the only way to get you your dream!"

"My dream? My dream wouldn't be complete without you in it" Tiana said as Naveen looked back at her, "I love you Naveen.

"Warts and all?" Naveen said standing p and took her hands.

"Warts and all" Tiana said.

"All my life I read about true love and fairytales and Tia you found it! I'll kiss him! For you honey!" Charlotte said picking Naveen up, "no marriage required."

She was about to kiss his as they heard the clock ring for midnight as they all looked at the clock.

"Oh my lord! Maybe that old clock a little fast!" Charlotte said as she kissed Naveen as nothing happened but leave a kiss mark on his lips as she tried again and again and again but still nothing.

"Oh man" Max sighed.

"I'm so sorry" Charlotte said putting Naveen down.

"Tiana! Naveen! Jason! Max!" Louis yelled running in as they rushed to him.

"Louis what is it?" Naveen asked.

"Shadow Man done lay Ray low he hurt awful bad" Louis said holding out his hand where Ray was.

"Ray!" Jason said as they saw Ray light flickering.

"Hey cher how come yal still-?"

"Were staying frogs Ray" Tiana said.

"And were staying together" Naveen said taking her hand.

"Oh I like that very much, Evangeline like that too" Ray said as his light died out and rain began to pour down.

"No" Jason said with tears in his eyes like his friends as Tiana cried into Naveen chest.

Back at the bayou all the fireflies had Ray funeral as Jason and the other grogs held white tulips and road on Louis back as the leaf with Ray body was placed with the flowers before sailing off into the mist.

"Hmm?" Jason said looking up when a light began to glow from the clouds as all looked up with wide eyes to see a new star just as bright as Evangeline was now directly next to her.

"The second star to the right! Ray!" Jason smiled as all the fireflies cheered.

"Soo when the wedding?" Max asked.

The next day in the morning all the animals of the bayou gathered for Tiana and Naveen wedding as Mama Odie wed the two.

"So by the power vested in me I now pronounce yal frog and wife! Get to it hotballoon! Give your lovely bride some sugar!" Mama Odie said as Jason and Max smiled as the Naveen and Tiana kissed and began to glow as they also glowed as the water shot up around them spinning around the four.

"This gonna be good!" Mama Odie said with the bright light engulfing them as Naveen and Tiana emerged in a green wedding dress and suit and both human as Jason and Max saw they were also in green suits as they smiled and clapped as Naveen and Tiana opened their eyes and gasped to see they were human.

"Like I told yal kissin a princess breaks the spell" Mama Odie said.

"Once you became my wife that made you-!"

"A princess, you just kissed yourself a princess" Tiana said.

"And I'm about to do it again" Naveen said kissing her again as all the swamp creatures cheered.

"Actually she was a princess right up until the point she told Naveen she loved him, they just didn't kiss" Jason whispered.

"I like this way better" Max smiled.

* * *

Soon a second wedding was held for all the human friends and family as Tiana blew a kiss to her mother, Charlotte and Big Daddy and Naveen smiled to his parents, then the two ran out of the church and got onto a royal carriage as Tiana tossed her bouquet as Charlotte caught it laughing as the two road off. Later that day Jason, Max, Tiana, Naveen and Loius were at the Fenner Bros. Realty as Tiana pushed all the cans of money she saved to the two brothers as they glanced at Louis who has his arms crossed and glared at them as he growled and the two men held onto each other before handing over the key as Tiana took it and hugged Naveen.

Soon they all stood in front of the building as Jason smiled.

"You two got a lot of work ahead of you" Jason said.

"Yep but we got all the tools we need!" Tiana said holding up a hammer.

"What is that?" Naveen asked as they saw a light form as a keyhole formed on the building.

Jaso then summoned his keyblade and pointed to the keyhole sending a light and sealing it as the light engulfed the area.

"What was that?" Tiana asked.

"That is our que to go on and help others" Jason said.

"Already?" Tiana said.

"We wish we can stay and help you build this place but there people were looking for" Max said.

"Well don't you worry when yal come back I will have two seat reserved for ya!" Tiana said hugging Jason and Max.

"You two be good now, we'll meet again!" Jason smiled.

Back in the lane between Jason sat in Max gummi ship as Max flew them.

"A new princess?" Max said.

"Yeah, ten gates what does that mean?" Jason said thinking.

"I wouldn't think about it too hard man I mean if this is something that will happen in ten years! You have nothing to worry about" Max said.

"Good point, still a princess with the power to stop the darkness can that really exist? Is this the answer we've been looking for?" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review!


	59. A Bugs Life at the Ant Island

**_Chapter Fifty-Eight: A Bugs Life at the Ant Island_**

Upon their next stop Jason blinked as he looked at his now blue tough skin as he saw he was now a blue ant but with his black hair still on his head with his antennas, wore his Keyblade armor on his left arm and the red X across his chest along with the Land of Departure insignia in the center and saw Max was also an ant but with black skin.

"We're bugs?" Jason said as he saw he had wings, "do male ants have wings?" he asked as they walked around though the blades of grass they were in till they reached a line with a line of ants all carrying foods.

"What are they doing?" Max asked as they looked up to see a massive tree and followed the line till they saw an anthill and the ants all putting food on a rock like pedestal where a pile of food was.

"Hey over there by the rock thing" Max said pointing to an elderly ant hold a small green little bug with a crown but had flowers on it indicating she was the queen and was being shaded and another younger looking purple ant pacing with a crown.

"A princess!" Jason said.

"A princess of heart?" Max asked.

"No hers is the same thing the others have is a princess but hasn't become a princess of heart yet" Jason said.

"Oh the winds died down they'll be here soon!" Princess Atta said.

"Just be confident dear you'll be fine" the Queen said.

"AHH! There's a gap! There's a gap in the line! What are we going to do?!" Atta said.

"It's okay your highness gaps happen, we just lost a few inches that's all" Thorny said holding an abacus.

"Oh right" Atta said as she began to hover to look at what he was doing.

"Your highness I can't count when you hover like that."

"Oh sorry! I'm sorry!" she said landing.

"Guys go shade someone else for a while" the Queen said approaching Atta, "okay Atta now what do we do?"

"Uh oh don't tell me I know it I know it what is it?!" she said tapping her head.

"We relax!" The queen said.

"Oh ha ha right" Atta said.

"Oh it will be fine it's the same year after year they come they eat they leave, that's our lot in life it's not a lot but it's our lives" the Queen laughed, "isn't that right Avi? Your such a cute little Avid" she said setting the bug down as the ground move under it and it jumped away from a hole with two little ant kids running out.

"Ditch Dot!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"HEY! Come back here!" Princess Dot said sticking her head out the hole and ran after them as she tried to fly her small wings but only hovered a few seconds before hitting the ground with a grunt.

"DOT!" the Queen yelled.

"Yes mother?" Dot said.

"What did I tell you about trying to fly?" the Queen said.

"Not until my wings grow in" she said.

"Right."

"But mom!"

"Dot you a young Queen Ant and your wings are too little to be-" Atta said before Dot cut her off.

"I was talking to mother, you not the queen yet Atta!"

"Now Dot! Be nice to your sister" the Queen said.

"It's not my fault she so stressed out" Dot said.

"I know I know! I am always acting like the sky is falling" Atta said.

"LOOK OUT!" an ant yelled as a grain stock fell on Atta.

"ATTA!" the queen yelled.

"Princess Atta!" Dr. Flora yelled running to the stock with the other Ant Council men.

"Okay so from what I picked up these ants are collecting food for an offering I think ergo that pile of food over there, someone comes they eat and then they leave but how much food do they need? And where did that stock fly from?" Jason said looking over to an ant attached to a strange device as it sawed the stock dropped it on to the contraption and collected the grain in a basket before launching the empty stalk and it falling on Atta again after the first stalk was pulled off.

"HEY! Stop that! You could have killed somebody over here!" Dr. Flora yelled.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Flik yelled running over.

"Oh it's Flik!" Thorny groaned.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me I'm sorry!" Flik said as the stalk was pulled off Atta as she coughed, "AHHH! Princess Atta!"

"Flik! What are you doing?!" Atta said.

"Oh this?! This is my new idea for harvesting grain! No more picking individual kernels when you can just cut down the entire stalk.

"Flik! We don't have time for time!"

"Exactly! We never have time to collect food for ourselves because we speed all summer harvesting for the Offering but my invention will speed up production!" Flik said.

"Ugh! Another invention!?"

"Yeah and I got something for you too!"

"Flik!"

"Since you're going to be Queen soon you could use this to oversee production!" Flik said rolling up a blade of grass, "Dr. Flora if I may" he said taking a dew from her flower.

"It's very nice."

"Just an ordinary blade of grass and a bead of dew right?" Flik said.

"Flick please."

"Wrong! It is in fact!" Flik said putting the dew into the leaf, "a telescope!"

"It's very clever Flik but."

"Hello Princess my aren't you looking lovely this morning" Flik said looking into the other end at Atta, "well of course you wouldn't need a telescope to see that."

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN!" Thorny yelled taking the telescope and tossing it, "the Princess doesn't have time for this! You want to help us fill this thing then get rid of that machine, get back in line and pick grain like everybody else!"

"Like everybody else!" Cornelius a very old ant with a cane yelled pointing his cane.

"Please Flik just go" Atta said.

"I'm sorry I was really just trying to" Flik said as Throny and Cornelius pointed away, "trying to help" Flik said dropping his head and walking away.

"That's not fair at all, so whoever is forcing them to make this offering is not giving them enough time to feed themselves, let's go talk to that guy, maybe he can fill in the rest" Jason said as they followed Flik into the grass.

"Hey Flik! Flik wait up!" Dot called carrying Flik telescope.

"Oh hello princess" Flik said.

"You can call me Dot, here you forgot this" Dot said holding up the telescope.

"Thanks, you can keep it I can make another one" Flik said.

"I like your inventions" Dot said.

"So do we" Jason said approaching with Max.

"Really? You three the first, I beginning to think nothing I build works" Flik said.

"This works" Dot said looking into the telescope.

"Great, once success" he said sighing, "I'm never going to make a difference.

"Me neither, I'm a royal ant and I can't even fly yet I'm too little" Dot said.

"Come on don't say that you two" Jason said.

"Yeah being little is not such a bad thing" Flik said.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"OKAY! Enough of that!" Jason said.

"A seed!" Flik said.

"Huh?" Max said.

"I need a seed" Flik said trying to get one of the grain in his basket attached to his back but couldn't reach it and end up going around in a circle before groaning and picking up a nearby rock.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Here pretend that this is a seed" Flik said handing Dot the rock.

"It's a rock" Dot said.

"I know it's a rock, I know but let's just pretend for a minute it's a seed okay? We'll use our imaginations!"

"Okay?" Max said.

"You see our tree?" Flik said gesturing to the tree.

"Yeah hard to miss" Jason said.

"Everything that made that giant tree is already contained in this tiny little seed, all it need is some time and a little bit of sunshine and rain and voila!"

"This rock will be a tree?" Dot said.

"The Seed to Tree! Work with me here alright? Ok! You may feel like you cannot do much now but that's just because you're not a tree yet, you just have to give yourself some time, your still a seed."

"But it's a rock."

"I KNOW IT'S A ROCK! Don't you think I know a rock when I see one?! I've spent a lot of time around rocks!" Flik yelled.

"Your weird" Dot said.

"Yeah" Jason and Max nodded.

"But I like you" Dot said.

"Anyway Flik, Princess Dot I am Jason and this is Max were uh from an Anthill very fat away can you tell us who this offering for?" Jason asked as they heard a loud horn blown as Flik gasped.

"They're here!" Flik said dropping the rock.

"Who's here?!" Max asked hearing the horn again as all the ants began to run around in panic.

"MOM! MOM!" Dot yelled running as Flik did.

"Flik! Who here?!" Jason asked as some leave caught onto Flik invention then launched him back sending him hitting the ground.

"Flik!" Max said as he and Jason ran back to help Flik up.

"Dot! Dot!" the Queen yelled looking around all the running ants.

"Mom!" Dot yelled running to her.

"Single file! Please!" Princess Atta said.

"Thank heavens!" the Queen said hugging Dot.

"Move to the offering stone!" Atta said as the Queen whistled loudly as all the ants stopped running.

"Okay everyone single file! Food to the Offering Stone and into the anthill now let's go!" the Queen ordered as the ants began to toss the food on the stone before all running into the ant hill.

"Come on keep moving keep moving!" Atta yelled as she flew onto the entrance to the Anthill then looked around to see no other ant in sight, "okay that's everyone" she said before flying in.

"Hey! Hey wait for us!" Flik yelled running out of the grass with Jason and Max.

"Flik! Please tell us what's going on!" Jason yelled.

"Got to get the food to the offering stone then into the ant hill!" Flik said running up the leaf leading to the stone as he tossed his invention onto it and ran off the exit as the invention vibrated and fell off the stone then knock off one of the small rocks holding up the stone as the three heard a loud crack before the stone fell over.

"AHHHH!" Flik screamed.

"The food!" Jason yelled as they saw it falling off the large leaf and into a stream below.

"AHHHHH! NO NO!" Flik yelled as Flik Jason and Max grabbed the leaf and tried to save the remaining food but failed as every last bit fell off and they looked into the water the food all fell in.

"Oh no" Flik said.

"What now Flik?" Jason said looking over to see Flik gone, "Flik?"

"PRINCESS ATTA! PRINCESS ATTA!" Flik yelled running to the anthill.

"Wait up!" Max yelled as they heard buzzing noises approaching as Jason and Max followed Flik into the anthill.

"Is it Unversed?" Max asked as they ran down the path down into the anthill city.

"No, for them to have the ant scared like this, it has to be someone very threatening to have them organize and offering has to be another type of bug" Jason said as they entered a large room where the ants were all gathered.

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Flik said running to the center where the three royal ants were.

"Flik wait!" Max said as they climbed up with him.

"Princess Atta there's something I need to tell you!" Flik said.

"Not now Flik!" Atta hissed still looking up at the roof where the buzzing was getting louder.

"But your highness it's about the offering!" Flik said.

"SHHH!"

"Oh dear" Jason said as they hear multiple thuds above of the insect gang landing.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"Yeah! Where's the food?!"

All the ants in the room then gasped as Atta eyes widen, "what did you do?!" she growled at Flik as all eyes glared at Flik Jason and Max.

"It was an accident" Flik said as a foot broke through the roof letting in light as more holes began to get broken as Grasshoppers began to fly in laughing as all the ants began to run in fear with the grasshoppers flying around.

All then got quite as Jason looked over to see three ants on the ground one of them being Flik as Hopper glared down at them.

"Hopper" Flik said with fear.

"So that's the bad guy" Jason said quietly as Hopper walked over then began to walk around with all the ants moving out of his way.

"So where is it? WHERE'S MY FOOD!" Hopper yelled with his voice echoing.

"Isn't it up there?" Atta said.

"WHAT?!" Hopper growled approaching her.

"The food was in a leaf sitting on top of-"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Sure it's not up there?"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No!"

"Do I look stupid to you? Let's just think about the logic shall we? Let's just think about it! If it was up there would I be coming down here to your level LOOK FOR IT?!"

"I-"

"Why am I even talking to you?" Hopper said as his antenna began to touch Atta face, "you're not the queen, you don't smell like a queen."

"She learning to take over for me Hopper" the Queen said.

"Oh I see under new management, so it's your fault" he glared.

"No! It wasn't me it was-"

"Uh uh uh! First rule of leadership everything is your fault!"

"But I-"

"It's a bug eat bug world out there princess, one of those circle of life kind of things, now let me tell you how things are supposed to work, the sun grows the food, the ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food-"

"And the birds eat the grasshoppers! Hey like the one that nearly ate you remember?" Molt said as he began a story.

"Molt!" Hopper growled.

"He had him halfway down his throat okay? And hopper kicking and screaming okay and I'm scared" Molt said as Hopper began to walk towards him.

"I am not going anywhere near oh come on! It's a great story!" Molt said as Hopper grabbed his antennas and began to drag him, "Ow! OW! OW!"

Hopper then slammed Molt to a wall as he growled, "I swear if I hadn't promised mother on hear deathbed that I wouldn't kill you I'D KILL YOU!" he growled.

"And believe me no one appreciates that more than I do."

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear another word out of you while were on this island do you understand me?!" he growled a Molt whimpered. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Well how can I answer you said I couldn't say another word!" Molt said as Hopper growled and pulled back both his right arms, "AHHH! Remember ma!"

"RAAHH!" Hopper yelled punching the nearest grasshopper and knocking him out.

"Hn" Jason grunted watching Hopper calm himself.

"Hey! I'm a companionate insect, there are still a few months till the rains come so you can all try again!" he growled.

"But Hopper since it's almost the rainy season we need this time to collect food for ourselves" the Queen said.

"Listen! If you don't keep your end of the bargain then I can't guarantee your safety and there are insects out there that will take advantage of you! Some could get hurt!" he growled snapping both his left hands as they heard a roaring as all the ants looked to the entrance to the room to see a feral grasshopper on a leash behind held by two grasshopper enter growling as it roared as Dot gasped and tried to run but Hopper caught her, "AHHH!"

"What's the matter? You scared of grasshoppers?" Hopper said holding Dot out as he walked them towards the feral bug as Dot whimpered "you don't like Thumper?"

"Leave her alone!" Flik yelled running out from the crowd and into one of the lights coming from the roof as Hopper attention went to Flik as Flik began to regret speaking out as Hopper approached.

"You want her? Go ahead take her" Hopper said holding out Dot as Flik looked down the ground, "no? Then get back in line!"

Flik then backed away into the crowd as Jason was about to approached Keyblades in hands as Hopper dropped Dot and she ran back to her mother.

"It seems to me that you ants are forgetting your place, so let's double the order of food" Hopper said as the room gapsed.

"No! The Ants will starve if they do that" Max said to Jason.

"No but but-" Atta said.

"We'll be back at the end of the season" Hopper said pulling a flake off Molt, "when the last leaf falls" Hopper said dropping the flake life a leaf as the ants glanced at the tree above with all its leaves.

"You ants have a nice summer, LET'S RIDE!" Hopper yelled as all the grasshopper cheered and fired up their wings before flying out the holes they made leaving the ants.

Every ant then glared and moved away from Flik who stood alone with all the glaring eyes before he laughed nervously.

"Jason we have to do something" Max whispered.

"I know, that bug heart is full of darkness and we can't let these ants suffer" Jason said.

"But a whole summer? Jason what about your friends?" Max asked.

"Oh you didn't notice? Some worlds have slower time lines then we do when crossing the lanes between staying a summer here maybe two or three days back out in the lanes so we can stay and help" Jason said.

A.N. I know originally it was going to be the Rescuers but do to some complication it will have to wait and we'll go off from A Bugs Life then after it maybe the Rescuers so please enjoy and Review!


	60. The Journey to Bug City!

**_Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Journey to Bug City!_**

Later Flik was held in front of the Royal Ant Committee for a trail as Atta rung her gavel under a large glowing mushroom.

"Flik! What do you have to say for yourself!?" Atta yelled.

"Sorry, I'm sorry for the way I am, I didn't mean for things to go so wrong and I especially didn't want to make you look bad princess" Flik said.

"Well Flik you did!"

"I was just trying to help."

"Then helps us, don't help us!" Mr. Soil growled.

"Help? Help? Help!" Flik said with his eyes widening in realization.

"Flik you are sentenced to one month digging in the tunnels!" Atta said.

"Uh excuse me your highness need I remind you of Flik tunnel within a tunnel project" Throny said.

"HEY! It was an accident you prudes! He was just trying to help! I don't see you coming up with any solutions to try and help make things better!" Jason yelled entering the room with Max.

"Who are you?" Atta said.

"Your highness I'm Jason and this is Max we come for an anthill far from here and dealt with many enemies big and small and Max and I can help with you grasshopper problem" Jason said.

"IT'S PERFECT!" Flik yelled getting everyone attention.

"Perfect? What's so perfect?" The Queen asked.

"Your highness don't you see? We could send someone to get help!" Flik said as the Ant council gasped.

"Leave the island?!" Atta said.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Oh! Because it's suicide!" The Queen said.

"She right! We'd never leave the island" Thorny said.

"Never leave!" Cornelius said.

"There's snakes and birds and bigger bugs out there!" Thorny said.

"Exactly! Bigger bugs! We can find bigger bugs to come here and fight and forever rid us of Hopper and his gang!" Flik said.

"Ludacris!" Mr. Soul said.

"Who would do a crazy thing like that?" Dr. Flora said.

"I'd volunteer I would be very happy to volunteer!" Flik said.

"Me too!" Jason said.

"Count me in!" Max said.

"Ha ha! You got a lot of spunk kid but no one going to help a bunch of ants" The Queen said

"At least we could try! Oh I could travel to the city! I could search there!"

"If you went you'd be on the silly search for weeks" Atta said as the other members all got the same idea.

"Royal huddle!" Thorny said as they turned their backs to whisper.

"What jerks" Jason said knowing well what they were talking about.

"Flik after much deliberation we have decided to grant you your request" Atta said.

"Really?" Flik said.

"Really?" The Queen said.

"Uh really" Atta said.

"OH! Thank you princess! Thank you so much for this chance I won't let you down!" he said shaking her hand.

"Forget it!"

"I should probably stay to repair some of the damage don't you think?"

"NO!" the ant councilmen said.

"Just go!"

"Leave!"

"Go!"

"Come on Flik!" Jason said as he and Max dragged Flik away.

Later that day ants were repairing the holes done by the grasshoppers as Flik left the anthill with a leaf backpack full of gear and wearing a leaf hat as Jason and Max sighed behind him.

"Does he really need all that?" Max asked.

"I guess" Jason said as they walked down past the worker ants towards a hill as Flik turned to his fellow ants.

"Don't worry! The colony is in good hands! Bye now!" Flik said as they walked from view and went down the hill where they heard the colony loud cheers.

"Oh that is just mean!" Jason said.

"Hey fellas beautiful morning" Flik said to two ant boys playing at the top of the grass as they slid down.

"My dad says he gives you one hour before you come back to the island crying."

"Dose he now?" Flik said.

"My dad doesn't think that."

"He doesn't huh?"

"He betting you're gonna die."

"Oh…"

"Yeah he says if the heat doesn't get you the birds will."

"Well I think he's going to make it!" Dot said.

"Nobody asked you your royal shortness."

"Yeah Dot what do you know."

"Hey hey hey! Ease up all right come on, she entitled to her opinion too" Flik said as they stopped reaching the end of the island to see a massive empty river bed but to a bug a massive canyon.

"That is a long way down!" Max said looking to the long drop.

"Oh" Flik said.

"So go already" one of the ant boys said as Flik turned around and approached a dandelion.

"Hmm" Jason said following.

"Hey! The city that way!"

"I know" Flik said as he Max and Jason climbed up the dandelion.

"You're supposed to look for bugs not dandelions!"

"You leave them alone! They know what they're doing!" Dot said.

"That's right!" Flik said picking off one off the small dandelion seeds, "here I go! For the colony and for oppressed bugs everywhere!"

Flik Jason and Max then jumped flying off on the dandelions they held onto.

"Hey it works!" Jason said.

"Bye Flik! Bye Max! Bye Jason!" Dot said.

"Whoa!" Max said as they began to fly down to the rocks leading out of the canyon.

"Good luck guys!"

"Bye!" Flik yelled as they waved and the three didn't see the rock till they all hit it face first.

"UGH!"

"GUYS!" Dot yelled.

"I'm okay!" Flik muffled.

"I think I broke my exoskeleton" Max said.

"Ow ow ow!" Jason said getting up and cracking his back.

"Your dad right they're going to die" the ant boy said to the other.

"You just watch! They're going to get the best roughest toughest bugs you ever see!" Dot said.

Later that night Jason, Max and Flik reached a old shack with a truck parked to it as Jason looked to a bug zapper above.

"No! Harry no! Don't look at the light!"

"I can't help it it's so beautiful!" the fly said hitting the flight and getting shocked a she screamed and fell and crashed onto the porch then into a can next to Jason Max and Flik.

"Ouch" Jason said.

"What the plan Flik?" Max asked.

"Try not to look like a country bug, blend in!" Flik said as they headed to a light under the shake to see bugs fly or walk in or out as they looked to all the box buildings lit it by fireflies and a traffic of bugs.

"Wow" Jason Max and Flik said.

"The City!" Flik said walking forward as a firefly made a red light come on as traffic came at them.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Flik yelled as they ran to the cardboard sidewalk.

"Wow these bugs are so organized" Jason said looking at the tourist passing by.

"How are we going to find any candidates with all these bugs?" Jason asked as they heard screaming as they saw a massive Unversed Centipede rise and roar as the traffic of bugs ran past them (Battle Theeme the Tumbling begins!)

"AHHH!" Flik screamed.

"We got this" Jason and summoning his keyblades and Max his sword as they walk into the empty street and blocked the Unversed path.

"What are you doing?!" Flik yelled.

"Just stay back" Max said as the Centipede came at them.

"Go!" Jason yelled as Max gave him a boost and Jason flew in the air and landed on the unversed back and rode it as it tried to buck him off.

"Ha! Ya! Hu!" Jason grunted as he steered the Unversed into a building making it crash as Jason jumped off the now dazed Unversed.

"Bronco Strike!" Jason yelled striking the Unversed several times before sending it flying back.

"Ha! Ya! Take that!" Max yelled striking the Unversed several times.

The Unversed then climbed onto a building then used the horn on his tail to stab in the ground at them as they dodged as Jason jumped onto it and threw his keyblades through the Unversed as it fell over the negativity faded into he air.

"Yep they getting easier I can feel the change in us now, we have improved and for some reason my Kingdom Key and Kingdom Key D are changing" Jason said holding the two keyblade with a faint light pulsing on them.

"What that mean?" Max asked.

"Master once told me that with each battle a Keyblade and its master can evolve and the weapon can sometime transform into what we would call an upgrade, looks like it can happen soon" Jason said.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that!? You two could have chased off Hopper!" Flik yelled.

"Flik there is an army of them and only two of us, we can't fight of a gang of Grasshoppers on our own" Jason said.

"I guess your right" Flik said looking to a bar where a bug got kicked out the door.

"That looks promising" Max said as they ran to the bar where they saw some bugs at bottle cap tables on the walls and floor.

"Hey! Who ordered the Poopoo Platter?" a Cockroach waitress called as flies flew all over it.

"Ew" Jason said as Flik set his stuff down.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute! I represent a colony of ants and I'm looking for tough bugs! Mean Bugs!" Flik said following a large bug.

"What should we do?" Jason asked Max.

"Hey let's get something to drink" Max said as three flies flew in.

"There she is!" one said as they flew over to a table with a ladybug.

"Three against one huh" Jason frowned.

"Ladybug ladybug fly away home!" the two small flies sang, "okay clown get up and fight like a girl!"

"Hey! Crap head! How about you pick on someone your own size! Picking on girls is low!" Jason yelled.

"Stand back you flies!" the heard Francis yelled.

"…she a he" Jason whispered.

"I see" Max whispered.

"We are the greatest warriors of all of Bugdom!" Francis said.

"Warrior bugs!" Flik smiled.

"My sword!" Francis yelled catching a stick bug

"Swish swish slang slang" Slim said with annoyance.

"Little John!"

"Hi ho Robin! Justice as my sword!" Heimlich the caterpillar said joining in as all the bugs began to back out the bar pushing Flik out as Jason and Max stood away.

"Swing slash! Lunge!" Slim said as the massive fly grabbed Slim and growled, "Francis! It's not working!"

The circus bugs than ran to the wall as the combine weight made the can begin to roll.

"WHOA!" Jason yelled as they ran in the can with the other bugs till they crashed and fell into a pile.

"Help! Help! Get me out!" Slim yelled stuck as Flik ran in to see Francis pull the stick bug out and all the other bugs looking up at him with a light shining down at the heroic like scene with a pilled of bugs on the ground below.

"Wow" Flik said.

"Ow!" Jason groaned as all the other bugs groaned as well.

"YOUR PERFECT!" Flik yelled.

"Huh?" Max said.

"Heroic ones! I have been scouting for bugs of your exact talent!"

"A talent scout!" Gypsy whispered.

"My colony in trouble! Grasshoppers are coming and we are forced to prepare all this food!"

"Dinner theater!" Manny said.

"FOOD!" Heimlich said.

"PLEASE! Will you help us?!" Flik begged.

"Uh Flik" Jason said as they heard a groan and looked behind them to see the flies getting up.

"Where are they?!"

"We'll take the job!" Slim said as they all ran.

"Really?" Flik said as they pulled Flik out of the bar.

"Explain the details on the way!" Slim said as they set Jason, Max and Flik on Dim the Ryno Bettle back as Tuck and Roll joined them.

"Come on everyone break a leg!" Rosie said.

"Wow your vicious!" Flik said.

"Flik I really think you need to listen" Max said.

"Hold on Mr. Ants" Dim said as they all began to fly.

"Amazing! This is too good to be true!" Flik said as they flew above the city.

"Oh dear" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	61. Circus Bugs!

**_Chapter Sixty: Circus Bugs?!_**

Soon the sun began to rise as they flew over grass back to Ant Island.

"So you see it was our fault" Flik said.

"Our fault?!" Jason repeated.

"Okay my fault that Hopper coming back and then Princess Atta boy she one in a million, she let me go out to find you and after seeing you fight off those fly's, boy those grasshoppers are in for a big surprise" Flik said to Tuck and Roll and laughed as the two twins laughed.

Tuck then spoke in a foreign language to Roll probably asking 'You have any idea what he's saying?' as Roll shrugged.

"There it is!" Jason said spotting the island.

"This is it! This is Ant Island!"

"Flik! Over here!" Dot yelled jumping on a clover.

"Hey!" Flik said waving as they flew to the Anthill.

All the ants then saw the shadow flying down as they all reacted by running and hiding as the bugs all land in.

"TADA!" Francis said with all the bugs in a group pose as Jason and Max sweat dropped at the empty area.

"Eh, once again our reputation precedes us" Manny said.

"Hey everybody! Hey I'm back! Hey guys! HEY! Look who here with me!" Flik said.

"Flik! You guys are back! I knew you could do it!" Dot said running in as all the ants began to come from their hiding spots.

"Look at this" Flik said as Gypsy flashed her wings on her back to show off her natural defense of a scar looking face as ants gasped.

"OH!"

"What are you supposed to be?" a boy asked Slim.

"He's a stick stupid, you hit bugs with him" the other said.

"Uh not actually that's a common over simplification" Slim said.

"That's right kids like this!" Francis said picking up Slim and hitting Heimlich on the head with Slim.

"OW!"

"Wow!" some kids said going under Dim

"Uh kids he's kind of ticklish come on out, careful" Rosie said as Dim laughed and stomped his feet shaking the ground as the ant children screamed and ran as the Queen laughed.

"Well my boy, you came through Avi and I are very impressed" the Queen said.

"Princess Atta! Hey guys this is Princess Atta! She the one who sent me to find you!" Flik said showing the circus bugs the princess.

"Atta Atta! Did you see that really big bug over there?" Dot asked excitedly.

"He looks absolutely ferocious!" Mr. Soil said.

"They're our ticket out of this mess!" Thorny said.

"They came just in time!" Dr. Flora said.

"That's right!" Cornelius said.

"Oh now you prudes are happy with something Flik did?" Jason sad crossing his arms.

"Princess Atta what do you think?" Flik asked.

"No no no wait! This was not supposed to happen!" Atta whispered to the others.

"Mayday mayday were losing the job" Slim whispered to Francis.

"We got to sweeten the deal" Francis said flying up on Dim horn, "you majesty! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages our troop here grantees a performance like no other! Why when your grasshopper friends get here we are gonna KNOCK THEM DEAD!"

The Ant colony then began to cheer as Jason and Max glanced at each other.

"This is not going to end well" Jason said.

"Oh yeah" Max said.

Soon a party began with music playing and the honored guests sitting with the royals as the Queen leaned over to Atta.

"Honey, relax. You should be proud of yourself your instincts on that boy were right on the money" the Queen chuckled as the music ends and everyone claps.

"And to make our official welcome complete, Mr. Soil?" the Queen called.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Mr. Soil asked.

"He's our resident thespian, last year he played the lead in Picnic" the Queen laughed.

"The children and myself have quickly put together a little presentation in honor of our guests" Mr. Soil said.

"How nice" Jason said.

"Dot, Reed, Daisy, Grub?" Mr. Soil said as the lids came forth with a rolled up leaf.

"Oh, aren't they adorable! Ooh, they're cute!" Gypsy said as Flik, Jason and Max waved to Dot who waved back.

"The South Tunnel Elementary School second grade class would like to present you with this, a mural we have drawn of you bugs helping us fight the grasshoppers away" Daisy said as they kids rolled out a mural of a bloodbath as Jason and Max jaws dropped like the circus bugs.

"Oh, look at the beautiful colors of the...blood" Rosie said.

"We drew one of you dying because our teacher said it would be more dramatic" Dot said gesturing to Heimlich slice in half in his own blood as Rosie gasps and they looked to Heimlich who paled as the began Ants Applauding.

"Am I eating one of them in that picture?" Jason paled.

"Oh my" Max paled as Mr. Soil came in playing a harp

"I tell you a tale of heroes so bold, who vanquished our grasshopper enemies of old!"

Three ant children then stood as the one dressed as a leaf fell over.

"Look, the last leaf has fallen!" one said as more kids came in wearing grasshopper masks.

"We are the grasshoppers! Where's our food?!" they all said.

"Who will come to save us poor ants?"

"We are the warriors, here to defend you!" another group said with shield and swords.

Later that day Slim covered Heimlich eyes and Manny patted Gyspy back as they watched the play come to an end.

"I die! Die! Die!" a kid said falling over as the ants began cheering and Francis fell over passing out.

"...oh" Jason groaned seeing Tuck and Roll clap.

"You two have no idea that was for you do you?" Max said.

"Thank you, thank you! Oh, thank you!" Mr. Soil said.

" Hey, hey, hey! - I say we go" Francis whispered to the other circus bugs.

"Okay, honey, you're up" the Queen said to Atta.

"Oh. Um!" Flik said as he began to make a megaphone.

"Oh, oh, l-l-We're all very grateful to have the warriors" Atta said with Flik putting it in front of her amplifying warriors "Thanks" she said as she clears throat, "I'd like to thank the warriors for helping us in our fight against the grasshoppers" she said as the circus bugged argued in their huddle as the ants cheered.

"Secondly, I would like to thank Flik for his forthright thinking-" she began as Flik took the mike.

"Thank you, Your Highness. Oh, sure, I'd like to take credit for all of this, but that wouldn't be right because it was you, Princess Atta, you believed in me-"

"Tell that ant that we need to talk to him right now!" Franics said to Rosie.

"Okay, okay!" Rosie said going to Flik.

"I know I've made mistakes in the past, and I hope that this will make up-"

"Flik!" Rosie whispered tapping his shoulder.

"Not right now, Rosie. I'm making a speech."

As she grumbles and whispers in his ear.

"Now, I truly believe these bugs are the answer to our-"

"No, there's no circus around here" he said covering the mike. "So, l...huh?" Flik said looking over to see Francis juggle before they went into a group pose and Flik eye widen.

"Your Highness! The warriors have called for a secret meeting to plan for a circus-circumventing the oncoming hordes so they can trapeze-trap them with ease!" Flik said to Atta.

"Shouldn't I come too?" Atta asked

"No!" he said as he laughs nervously "No, classified in the D.M.Z. Gotta go A.S.A.P. You know, strictly B.Y.O.B. Bye!"

"Go go!" Jason whispered as they headed to the grass.

"Sorry. Sorry I have to take the warriors away so early, but you know they have a lot to get done, with the battle looming and all so, uh, please, everyone enjoy the party!" Flik said.

"B.Y.O.B.?" Atta said.

"Thanks again. Bye. Bye-bye! Okay, just- just get in there. Go! Go! Go, go, go!" Flik said as they disappeared into the grass.

"Circus bugs?! How can you be circus bugs?" Flik yelled.

"What?" Heimlich said.

"Hey, hey, hey you said nothin' about killin' grasshoppers! You lied to us!" Francis said.

"Ja!" Heimlich said.

"Are you kidding? Do you know what this is? This, my friends, is false advertising!" Flik said.

"How dare you! You, sir, are the charlatan in this scenario-touting your wares as a talent scout, preying upon the hungry souls of hapless artistes! Good day to you, sir" Manny said walking away as Tuck and Roll stood on top each other shoulder s the top slapped Flik before the two rolled away.

"We need a plan here!" Jason said.

"Wait! No, no! Wait, wait, wait, wait! You can't go! You have got to help me. Give me some time, I'll come up with a plan" Flik said.

"Just go tell them the truth!" Heimlich said

"They can't know the truth. The truth, you see, is bad! I will be branded for life. My children's children will walk down the street, people will point and say, 'Look! There goes the spawn of Flik, the loser!' Oh-oh, you know, all right, fine, yeah, okay. Just go but if you could just do me a little favor before you leave. If you could squish me, that would be great, because, uh, when they find out, I'm as good as dead" Flik said putting Dim foot on his head.

"Flik that is a coward way out we need a better plan here!" Max said.

"Flik!" they heard Princess Atta call as Flik got up.

"I really think I should be a part of this meeting! Flik!"

Flik then pulled some grass apart to see the glaring princess.

"Aah! Princess Atta! What a nice... surprise."

"Just what exactly is going on? I would like to speak with the so-called "warriors'."'

"You can't! They are in the middle of a top secret meeting right now, and they really should not be disturbed... now right, guys?" Flik asked seeing them walking away as Jason and Max ran after them.

"Could you ex- pl- Could you excuse me, please?" he said before closing the grass on Atta,"Wait, wait, wait! Please, don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere, what is going on? Flik?" she asked pulling apart the grass to see him gone, "Flik! Ooh, I knew it!"

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Please! Don't go! No!" Flik yelled as the bugs began to fly off.

"Quick, he's losin' it!" Francis said as Flik jumped and grabbed onto Slim as Jason tested his wings and took Max as they flew after them.

"You can't go! I'm desperate!"

"Really? I couldn't tell" Slim said.

"Okay, Flik, time to put ya down. Get him off me! He's cutting off the circulation!" Slim yelled as they all landed and Manny tried to pull him off.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Let go!" Slim yelled.

"Please, please, don't go!" Flik yelled as his eyes widen to see a nearby bird feather and a next next to it.

"Put the stick down. Flik, I mean it, now!" Rosie yelled as Flik drop the stick and screams.

"Run!"

"Flik?" Jason said.

"Boy, he runs fast for a little guy" Heimlich said as something large landed behind them as they all turn around to see a large bird chirp and roar at them.

"Tweet-tweet! Tweet-tweet!" Tuck and Roll yelled as they ran.

"AHHHH!" Jason yelled running.

"I am never looking at birds the same way again!" Max yelled as they heard screaming and looked up.

"Help!" Dot yelled holding onto a dandelion seed.

"Dot!" Jason said.

The bird then flies up at Dot as Dot screams and lets go as she falls to the ground below scream as Francis hears her and gasps.

"I gotcha! I gotcha! I gotcha, I gotcha!" Francis said catching her as they fall into a crack in the dried up lake with a grunt as a rock lands on his leg.

"Oww!" he yelled as a rock it his head, "Oooh" he said falling over.

"Over here!" Jason yelled as they all hid behind a rock and hears dots screams.

"Dot?" Flik said.

"Good heavens, they're in trouble!" Manny said.

"Francis, Francis, Francis, Francis, Francis, Francis!" Slim said.

"Oh, you guys, I've got an idea!" Flik said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Please, ma'am, wake up! Wake up!" Dot said shaking Francis as the bird roars above and she pulls Francis out of reach of its pecking beak.

"Help! Help!"

"Yoo-hoo!" Heimlich yelled getting the bird attention as it looks over to see Slim holding him up, "Mr. Early Bird! How about a nice, tasty worm on a stick?"

"I'm going to snap. I'm going to snap!" Slim grunted.

"Nice and juicy, succulent!"

The bird then moved away and towards them as Flik away their opening.

"Let's go!" Flik yelled as they flew with Rosie down under Dim holding a web net.

"Do you see them?" Max asked.

"There they are!" Flik yelled pointing to where the two were.

"Flik! Help!" Dot called.

"Okay" Flik said as Rosie lowered Flick, Tuck and Roll down with her web as Jason flew down.

"Flik!" Dot yelled running into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Dot" Flik said as Jason looked over to the bird who was getting close to Heimlich and Slim.

"Ooh-hoo-hoo! Bye-bye, birdie!" Heimlich said as Slim jumped into a crack but Heimlich got caught in the small crack, "help! I'm stuck! Pull me down! Schnell, schnell, schnell!"

"Heimlich!" Jason yelled as the bird was now in front of him.

"AHHH!" Heimlich screamed as Gypsy flew down flashing her back side of her wings at the bird and began to lower the bird away.

"Suck it in, man!" Slim yelled pulling Heimlich down.

"Hold on guys" Jason called as Francis began to wake in the net they flew in.

"Ow. My leg!" Francis yelled making them fall over as Tuck and Roll held onto Francis and Flik on his antenna with one hand and used the other to hold onto Dot as he saw the bottomless darkness below.

"AHHHH!"

"Flik!" Dot gasped as they saw the bird flying their way.

"Up-a, up-a!" Tuck and Roll yelled as they flew up the side of the island with the bird beak inches from Dot and Flik as they flew into the safety of a raspberry thorn bush and landed on a leaf as it roared and flew off.

"That was terrifying! I hate birds! Never want to see another one again!" Jason panted.

"Dito!" Max panted as they all hear a distant applause.

"What is that?" Rosie asked.

"That, my friends, is the sound of applause!" Manny said as they looked down to see the cheering ant colony as they flew down.

"Applause-I'm in heaven!" Francis sighed.

Later that day they all stood in the infirmary as Francis lay on a flower with a cast on his foot.

"Our Blueberry troop salutes you bugs for rescuing our smallest member, Princess Dot and as a tribute to Miss Francis, we've changed out bandannas!" the Blueberry member said as they turned around showing their spotted bandannas.

"We voted you our honorary den mother!" Dot said as the girls cheered.

"What? Great" Francis said bitterly as Tuck and Roll spoke their foreign language most likely saying 'isn't that sweet!'

"All right, girls. Let's move your keisters outta here now rhe patient needs her rest, you know. Come on" Flora said leading them out of the room.

"Excuse, me, Flik. Can I talk to you for a second?" Atta asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure" Flik said acidenttly knocking over the lift of Francis cast making it hit the flower.

"Oww!"

"Again, thank you all, very, very much!" Atta said.

"Oh, stop it" Rosie said.

"You're too kind" Gypsy said.

"Thank you" Manny said as they bowed and Flik and Atta exit the leaf door and Jason and Max listened in.

"You don't think I've offended the warriors, do you?" Atta asked.

"You? No" Flik said.

"Oh, good. Because, you see, when you first brought them here, I thought you'd hired a bunch of clowns" Atta said walking down the tunnel.

"Ya did?" Flik said laughing nervously.

"Don't tell 'em I said that, boy, that's all I'd need, another royal blunder like that."

"Princess, you're doin' a great job."

"Thanks, you're sweet. You're wrong, but sweet I know what everyone really thinks."

"I don't follow you."

"Everyone-the whole colony. Nobody really believes I can do this job it's like they're all watching me- just, just-"

"Waiting for you to screw up" Flik said as she glares at him and realizes he was referring to himself.

"Flik, I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"Well, I haven't been that nice to you, and... I'm sorry if there's any way I can make it up to you-hey! I know! How would you like to be the queen's official aide to the warrior bugs?"

"Me?"

"Oh, sure. You've got a great rapport with them, especially after that rescue- it was very brave."

"Really? Naw, naw."

"Well, not every bug would face a bird, I mean, even Hopper's afraid of 'em."

"Yeah, well, I guess maybe l-say that again?"

"I said, even Hopper's afraid of birds."

Flik then disappeared running down the hall but came back taking Atta hands.

"Thank you" he said kissing her cheek before disappearing again.

"Hopper's afraid of birds!" Flik yelled running back into the infirmary.

"And I don't blame 'im!" Francis said.

"Oh, oh, oh, this is perfect, we can get rid of Hopper, and no one has to know that I messed up, you just keep pretending you're warriors" Flik said.

"Whoa, Flik, honey, we are not about to fight grasshoppers, okay?" Rosie said.

"You'll be gone before the grasshoppers ever arrive. Here's what we do-"

"Not another word! I don't know what you're concocting in that little ant brain of yours, but we'll have no part of it!" Manny said.

"Excuse me?" they heard as they saw two any boys at the doors, "could we get the warriors' autographs?"

"Autographs?! Ja!" Heimlich said taking a pen from a flower.

"Wow!"

"Great!"

"So, you fellas catch the action today?" Francis asked writing on the leaf paper of theirs.

"Oh! The bird went whoosh and it just missed you!"

"Aren't you sweet?" Gypsy said signing.

"And the way you pretended to be stuck in that crack!" he said as Heimlich chuckled.

"Oh, that's just all part of the plan" Heimlich said.

"And then you dive-bombed into the bush!"

"There you go, my boy" Manny said signing.

"Wow! Thanks!"

"M-M-Maa-jor-"

"That's Major Manny, young cadet! I outrank everyone here. Remember that" Manny said.

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed!"

"Wow! When I grow up, I'm gonna be a praying mantis!"

"I'm gonna be a stick bug!" they said leaving the room.

"Oh, they're all so cool, I can't pick!"

"Delightful lads. You were saying, Flik?" Manny said.

"Oh you want part now?" Jason smirked as he chuckled.

"All right, we are going to build a bird a bird that we can operate from the inside, which would then be a bird that we can operate from the inside, which would then be-" Flik said as the plan was then showed to the Ant Council where Manny and the Circus bugs demonstrated.

"..hoisted above the anthill and hidden high in the tree. Then, right when Hopper and his gang are below, we'll launch the bird and scare off the grasshoppers!" Manny said as later Atta held a microphone and repeated what she said to the Ant colony.

"Now it's going to take everyone's involvement to make this plan a reality. I know it's not our tradition to do things differently, but if our ancestors were able to build this anthill, we can certainly rally together to build this bird!" Atta said as the Ants began cheering.

"So we got a plan, let's hope it works" Jason said.

"Yeah, Hopper and his crew are going to be a problem" Max said.

A.N. Please Review


	62. Making a Bird!

**_Chapter Sixty-One: Making a Bird!_**

Later that day Thorny cut out a impression of a bird in a leaf as Manny and Gypsy flew up holding up the leaf to the sun making a large perfect size shadow of a bird.

"Perfect!" Thorny yelled into a snail shell megaphone.

"Okay, hit your marks!" Atta yelled in her megaphone as the ants moved setting sticks along the outline of where the bird will be.

"Whoa! Whee-hee!" two boy cheered ridding on a large branch on Dim back as they jumped off and Dim tossed into the center of the stick out line.

"Ready!" Jason yelled from below as two ants dropped an acorn down to him as he summoned his keyblades and jumped up and sliced perfectly through it for their beak as ant picked it up and Flik said Atta helping as she giggled.

"Hi, Flik."

"Oh."

Tuck then snickered as Flik bumped him away and laughed nervously as they moved the acorns

Meanwhile!

In the infirmary Francis groaned as the Blueberries had a tea party on him.

"I love what you did with your antenna."

"Oh, thank you"

"Oh, look. She's a natural mother." Flora said leaving the room with another ant woman as Francis growled.

"All right, that's it! Out! Everybody out!" he yelled tossing the tea party blanket off him as the girls gathered around the entrance whimpering.

"Now you're gonna cry, right? See if I care. Go ahead, cry" he said as they girls brok down crying, "Please, don't cry. Please"

Francis then putt a flower on his head and juggled the drops of water dew then tossed them in the air and caught them in his mouth, "Ta-da!"

The girls then clapped and cheered while outside the sun was beginning to set as Dim began to set down their snail shell megaphone to where it will go in the bird.

"Okay, lower, lower" Throny said as Dim Chuckles as it got in place. "You got it. And that's it!" he yelled into the intercom and made it knock Corneilius over.

"Whoa!"

"Up, up, up, up!" Tuck and Roll said with other chains of ants as they bulled the bird structure together as Rosie came in to tie web to hold it together.

"Rabbit through the hole, chicken in the barn, two by two by, there's the yarn, done!" Rosie yelled.

"Ruben Kincaid!" Tuck and Roll yelled as the chains broke apart.

"Hey!" the ant cheered.

"Good job, guys! Nice work!" Rosie said.

The next day they were working on the wings for the bird as they tested it.

"Up, down. Up, down. Up, down" Heimlich said as he ate and they tested the wings.

Meanwhile!

Francis played cards with the girls as they all looked at their hands with poker faces.

"Hmm."

"Hmm" Francis said as he chuckles and set his cards down and reached for the money.

"Ah-ah-ah. Read 'em and weep" a girl said showing her higher card.

"Huh?" Francis said seeing he lost as the girls giggled.

The next day!

One all the leaves were yellow, orange and red ants began jumping on them and air surfing down with the leaves for their bird's feathers.

"Whoo-whee! Yahoo!" Flik yelled doing flips/

"Flik, watch out!" Heimlich said coming down flapping several leaves.

"Whoa!"

"Look! I'm a beautiful butterfly!" he said as Flik laughed.

Later they were setting their leaves on the bird to make it look like feathers.

"There ya go. Good job, fellas. Keep up the good work" Atta said as she looked to Flik to see him watching her with a dream smile as he saw he was caught and hid behind a leaf in the bird as Atta smiled.

"Soon the bird was ready as it had a rope coming from it's back and ready to be put in the tree.

"Okay!" Atta yelled as the colony began to pull on strings to hoist the bird up as it slowly began to lift as Dim pushed it into a hole in the tree where it would hid and put the locks in to hold it in place as Tuck and Roll came out the fake bird mouth.

"You're fired!" they laughed as the Ants began cheering.

"Yes!" Flik smiled.

Later that night the ants celebrated as they threw a party.

"To the bird! The bird!" the ants cheered moving in a conga line, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Whoo! Get down, roly boys!" Flora said dancing with Tuck and Roll.

"How low can you go? Sing it now!" Slim said being the stick for limbo.

"How low can you go" the ants sang as Atta limboed under slim.

"Do it, Princess how low can you go!" he said as Atta laughed.

"And that's how my 12th husband died" Rosie chuckled "so, now I'm a widow. I mean, I've always been a black widow, but now I'm a black widow widow." She laughed.

Dim laughed as he shot of a bug child from his back and sent her flying into a web as Max helped kids down.

"Nice Dim!" Max called.

"Blueberries, dismissed!" Francis yelled as the girls ran off giggling, "And, uh, quit beatin' the boys up."

"Leg looking better Francis" Jason said seeing his cast off.

"Those little raisins do grow on ya" Francis sighed.

"Hey, how you guys doin'? Some party, huh? Is that grain dip fresh or what?" Flik said as he leaned in to whisper.

"Okay, I've told everyone you'll be stationed deep in the command bunker. Party quiets down, I sneak you out the back way and then you're outta here forever" Flik said as the circus bug had some doubt in their eyes.

"Dim don't wanna go" Dim said.

"Well, if Dim stays he's gonna need me here. He's not fully trained. I mean, house-trained" Rosie said as Dim chuckled.

"I, uh, I kinda promised the Blueberries I'd teach 'em canasta" Francis said.

"It seems we've been booked for an extended engagement" Gypsy said as Tuck and Roll approached Flik and kissed both his cheeks.

"Will you look at this colony?" Atta said approaching, "will you just look at this colony? I don't even recognize it."

"I feel 70 again!" Cornelius said doing one hand pushups.

"Work that ab, baby!" the Queen laughed.

"And I have you bugs to thank for it. So- thank you! And, uh, thank you for findin' 'em, Flik" Atta said.

"Me?" Flik said turning as their antennas got tangled up. "Oh, ooh- uh, uh, I'll get it I mean, if you don't mind, I'll just-  
"It's all tangled up" Atta said laughing nervously.

"There."

"Ow! I think I'll go check on the bird" she giggled going the wrong direction "Bird's this way." She said going to the tree.

"Yeah, the bird's that way" Flik laughed nervously as he saw the other bugs knowing smiles, "She- What?"

"You know what" Jason smirked as they heard the alarm horn go off.

"They're back!" they heard someone yell.

"Get ready, everybody!"

"Get to your posts!"

Ants then got into three lines as Atta flew.

"Battle stations, everyone. This not a drill. Come on, everyone. You know your jobs! Let's go, go, go, go!" Atta yelled as a light came behind her.

"Atta!" Jason yelled flying in a pulling her out off the way from P.T. centipede pulled circus car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa there. Steady, girls. That's it!" P.T. said.

"Oh, it's P.T." Rosie said.

"P.T.?" Dim said as they hid.

"Greetings and salutations! Ooh-boppa-doo and how do you do? I am the great P.T. Flea! I'm in need of your assis-Oh, let's just cut to the chase. Look, I've been goin' from anthill to anthill. I'm lookin' for a bunch of circus performers. Have you seen 'em?" P.T. said pulling down a poster with the bugs on it as

The crowd gasps.

"Wait a second. Ain't that Staff Sergeant Slim?" Cornelius asked pointing as Flik ran in trying to roll up the poster.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, no, but uh-"

Rustling and groaning got P.T. attention as he looked to a lead.

"Be quiet!" Slim whispered.

"Hey!" P.T. said shinning a light over to the light.

"You'll probably- you'll probably want to get goin'. I guess you got a lot of other anthills to check into, so, bye!" Flik said as P.T. pulled the leaf off the bugs.

"Ah, guys, I've been lookin' all over for ya! Flaming Death is a huge hit!"

"P.T.! Shhhh-" Francis said.

"I'm serious. Word of mouth got around."

"P.T.! No!" Slim said.

"The next day, there was a line of flies outside the tent went on forever! It must have been a foot long!"

" P.T., no!" Rosie said.

"So, I figured it out. You guys burn me twice a night, I take a day off to heal, and then we do it all over again! We'll be the top circus act in the business!"

"You mean, you're not warriors?" Atta said.

"Are you kiddin'? These guys are the lousiest circus bugs you've ever seen and they're gonna make me rich!" P.T. laughed.

"...call me crazy but he sounds like Hamm and that Abominable Snowman!" Jason whispered.

"I know! It's so bizarre!" Max said.

"You mean to tell me that our entire defensive strategy was concocted by clowns?!" Thorny said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. We really thought Flik's idea was gonna work" Francis said as the crowd gasped and all turned to Flik, "Oops."

"Tell me this isn't true" Atta said approaching Flik.

"No, you don't- You don't-"

This couldn't have happened at a more inopportune time! The last leaf is about to fall!" Mr. Soil said.

"We haven't collected any food for the grasshoppers!" Dr. Flora said.

"If Hopper finds out what we almost did!" Thorny said.

"Hopper is not going to find out! We're going to hide all this, and pretend it never happened, you bugs were never here, so I suggest you all leave" the Queen said.

"But the bird! The-The bird will work" Flik said.

"I never thought I'd see the day when an ant would put himself before the rest of his colony."

"What?"

"The point is, Flik, you lied to us."

"No, no, no! I-l-"

"You lied, Flik. You lied to her. You lied to the colony! You lied to me! And like an idiot, I believed you!" Atta growled.

"But l-I was just afraid that... if you knew I'd gotten circus bugs- I just wanted to make a difference."

"I want you to leave, Flik and this time, don't come back" Atta said as the crowd gasps and murmurs.

Flik and the Circus bugs then got onto P.T. circus cart as Jason and Max sighed and joined them. "Tough crowd. Yee-haw!" P.T. yelled as they rode off.

A.N. Please Review.


	63. Save the Queen!

**_Chapter Sixty-Two: Save the Queen!_**

Moving from Ant Island P.T. hummed as he drove the Animal cracker box cart.

"I'm gonna be rich, rich, rich. I'm gonna be rich, rich, rich I'm gonna be the richest flea in the land Ka-ching! The streets'll be paved with golden retrievers I'm rich, rich, rich That's who I am!"

"Ugh he annoys me" Jason groaned as he looked to Flik who sat alone sitting at the edge of the ramp.

"Poor fellow" Slim said.

"Hey, maybe we can cheer him up a bit" Francis said.

"Good idea" Jason said getting up as they approached Flik.

"Don't worry, Flik. The circus life isn't so bad" Heimlich said.

"Yes, you can be part of our act" Slim said.

"Here! Like this!" Francis said slapping Slim who spun a few times as Francis caught him.

"Oof! Ahh. Slapstick! Get it? I-I'm a walkingstick" he said laughing nervously "Oh, never mind."

"Flik! Jason! Max!" they heard Dot yell.

"Dot?" Flik said as they saw Dot fly towards them.

"Guys, wait! Wait!"

"Dot, you're flying! What are you doing here?" Flik said catching Dot as she tried to catch her breathe.

"You... have to go back, Hopper moved into the anthill, and his gang's eating everything!"

"Oh, no!" Heimlich said.

"Good heavens!" Manny said.

"And I heard a grasshopper say that when they're finished, Hopper's gonna squish my mom!"

"Oh, not the queen!" Heimlich said.

"We got to do something!" Rosie said.

"How?" Francis said.

"Come on, you guys, think!" Rosie said.

"Max and I could try to take on Hopper but we can't take on that entire gang, we don't know how strong they" Jason said.

"We need a plan" Max said thinking.

"I know! The bird!" Gypsy said.

"Yes, of course!" Manny said.

"The bird! That's brilliant!" Slim said.

"Ja!"

"Okay we need a plan if we can get to the bird we can scare off Hopper gang and save the Ant colony!" Jason said.

"The bird won't work" Flik said as they all turned to him who was sitting on the pencil bench.

"What are you talking about? It was your idea" Francis said.

"But you said that everything-" Dot said.

"Forget everything I ever told you. All right, Dot? Let's face it, the colony is right, I just make things worse, that bird is a guaranteed failure…just like me."

"You listen to me, my boy I've made a living out of being a failure and you, sir, are not a failure!" Manny said.

"Oh, but Flik, you've done so many good things!" Rosie said.

"Oh, yeah? Okay, show me one thing I've done right" Flik said.

"Umm" Rosie said.

"Uh...let's see there was no that got us in this mess" Jason said thinking.

"Us" Dim said walking outside the back with Tuck and Roll on his back.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah!" all the bugs said.

"Dim is right, my boy, you have rekindled the long-dormant embers of purpose in our lives" Manny said.

"You showed Max and I that with great idea you can make big differences" Jason said.

"And if it wasn't for you, Francis would have never gotten in touch with his feminine side" Slim said.

"Oh yeah? Well-Hmm..." Francis said as he chuckled, "you know what? He's right."

"Lieutenant Gypsy reporting for duty!"

"Kid, say the word and we'll follow you into battle" Francis said.

"We believe in you, my boy" Manny said.

"Flik, please?" Dot said as Flik turned from them and Dot glared flying out and picking up a rock and flew back in and set it on the spot next to Flik as he looked at it.

"Pretend it's a seed, okay?" Dot said.

The morning sun then began to shine in as Flik chucked and smiled.

"Thanks, Dot" Flik said hugging Dot.

"Hey, what's with the rock?" Francis whispered.

"Must be an ant thing" Slim whispered as Jason chuckled.

"You could say that" Jason smiled.

"All right, let's do it!" Flik said as his friend cheered.

"That's the Flik we know and love!" Gypsy said.

"We're on!" Manny said.

"Alright! I am itchy to kick some grasshopper butt!" Jason said summoning his keyblades.

"So, what do we do first?" Rosie asked as Flik smirked.

"Bugs will pay big bucks to see! A bonfire that is starring me!" P.T. sang as he laughed and Francis flew next to him.

"P.T., look. Money!" Francis yelled.

"Where? Where?" P.T. said turning around as Rosie shot her web at him "AHHHH!"

Later that night!

"All right. Get movin'! Get goin'. Move your abdomens, now!" a grasshopper yelled as Flik looked through a telescope to see the grasshopper gathering all the ants to one place.

"They're rounding everyone up" Flik whispered as they all hid in leaf camouflage as a firefly light hit them.

"Hey! Turn your butt off!" Francis hissed as the bug did and the three other circus crew member began to close the ramp to the back of the animal cookie box.

"Psst! Hey, guys! Get me out of this thing, will ya? I promise to start thinkin' about payin' ya!" P.T said tied to the roof as they closed the door, "Hey! Wait, wait! Okay, I'll pay ya! I'll pay ya!"

"Oh, no! They've finished collecting the food!" Flik said.

"That's just great! What do we do now?" Jason asked.

"We've got to get the queen now, once she's safe, we move on Gypsy's signal" Flik said.

"Got it!" Max said as they moved.

In the grass forest in the Blueberries hidden clubhouse they heard someone coming down the ramp.

"Someone's coming!"

Flik and Jason then slid in as Flik smiled.

"Hello, kids! Ready to make some grasshoppers cry?" Flik asked as Dot slid in.

"It's payback time, Blueberry-style!" Dot said bumping into another Blueberry scout.

"Blueberries rock!" the other kid said as they cheered.

"All right!"

At the royal table Atta sat on one side of Hopper and the Queen on the other as they heard the drums rolling.

"Ladies and Gentlebugs! Larvae of all stages! Rub your legs together for the world's greatest bug circus!" Slim said as they road in on the train waving with music playing and the fireflies make spot lights in the sky.

"Wait a minute!" Hopper yelled as the cart hit's it's brakes making a screeching noise and the music stopped.

"I think I'm going to wet myself" Heimlich said while smiling.

"Steady" Francis said as Max in the grass watching.

"What's going on here?" Hopper growled looking to Atta.

"Well, uh-"

"Uh, yes" Slim said chuckling nervously, "we were invited by Princess Atta...as a surprise for your arrival!"

"Squish 'em" Hopper said as the circus bug all gasped and some of the Hopper hoverd off the ground as Dim backed into a cannon shooting Tuck and Roll as they both landed in front of Hopper popping out.

"Hey!" they said before dancing around singing as Tuck sings on his own as Roll slapped him and yelled at Tuck who yelled back as they began bickering then began attacking each other hitting each other and yelling as Hopper points one of his arms.

"Now that's funny" Hopper said as the other grasshoppers sat back down laughing as Tuck and Roll fought and rolled all over the ground still fighting.

"I guess we could use a little entertainment, looks like you did something right for once, Princess" Hopper said sitting down and propping up his feet as Slim laughed nervously.

"On with the show!" Slim said.

Later!

"Hi-ya!" Rosie yelled whipping a whip as Dim ran around here with Tuck and Roll standing on his back.

"The circus, the circus I love the circus!" Molt sang as cheering continued while unaware to the grasshopper, Jason and Flik lead the Blueberries up the tree to the bird.

Later Heimlich was dressed as a baby as he sucked on a bottle.

"Ba-ba all gone! Baby wants pie!"

"Pie? He asked for it. Should I give it to him?" Francis said holding a pie.

"Yeah! Give 'em pie! Give 'em pie!" Molt yelled charring with the other grasshoppers as Francis threw the pie in Heimlich face making over the purple berries in it splatter on the grasshoppers.

"Yeah! Hah!"

"Thank you, gentlemen. Always an intellectual treat!" Slim said as he juggled six berries, "Say, how many roaches does it take to screw in a light bulb? Can't tell. As soon as the light goes on, they scatter!"

The grasshoppers than laughed while Flik and the other reached where the bird was.

"Ah, almost there" Flik said as they helped the girl up into the hole in the tree while down below Manny did his performance.

"From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia, I give you the Chinese Cabinet..."

"Come on, girls. Quick. Quick!" Flik said as the two ant boys move to the rock that would release the bird and waited for the signal.

"of Metamorphosis! Utilizing psychic vibrations I shall select the perfect volunteer!" Manny said.

"Ooh, ohh, pick me! Ooh, no! Come on, I'm askin' ya with my brain!" Molt said.

"Aha! Why, Your Majesty!" Manny said to the queen

"Me?" the Queen said as Thumped snarled at Manny.

"No, no, Thumper, down,let her go, maybe he'll saw her in half." Hopper snickered.

"As you ascend the dung beetle to the unknown, put your trust in the mysteries that are beyond mere mortal comprehension" Manny said as the grasshoppers didn't see when the Queen got on Dim to get in the box he turned to block their view to hide her under his shell and walk off.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good!" Hopper smirked.

Meanwhile!

"Blueberries ready?" Flik asked pushing away the ladder.

"Ready!" the Blueberries whispered ready to operate the wings as Dot stood by the snail megaphone.

"Ready!" she said as he voice amplified a bit.

"Shh!" Flik and Jason said.

Meanwhile!

Manny spin the box as he continued to chant.

"I call upon the ancient Szechwan spirits..tto inhabit the body of our volunteer!"

But in the darkness of the grass the circus bugs waited as the queen popped out of Dim shell.

"No, no. Just stay in there, Your Majesty" Francis whispered.

"Transformation, Transformation! Transformation!" Manny said as the sky began to fill with clouds.

"Wow. Manny's gettin' good" Francis said.

"Not now" Dr. Flora whispered in the ant crowd.

"If it rains, that bird'll get ripped to shreds!" Cornelius said.

"Shh! " Thorny said.

"And now, insectus...transformitus!" Manny yelled as the box moved and Gypsy flew out with her back to the grasshopper and spread her wings flashing the scary design on her back.

"Ooh!" the Grasshoppers said as she turned around showing her rainbow colored side.

"AHH!"

"Ooh, pretty!" Molt said as they began applauding as Gypsy landed next to Manny as they bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, Thank you" Gypsy said fluttering her wings showing the signal to Flik who watch with the telescope.

"That's the signal. That's the signal!" Flik said to the boys as they grunt and pull apart the string releasing the rock as it rolled towards the branch that held the bird in place.

"This is it, girls. Get ready to roll!" Flik whispered as the rock got caught.

"Huh? It's stuck!" the boy said as Jason looked out.

"Hurry! You two need to knock over the branch!" Jason whispered.

Down below!

"That was amazing! I have no-How did they do that? I have no idea where she went!" Molt said

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you" Gypsy said as the grasshoppers cheered 'More, more, more!' as Hopper noticed the empty box.

"Wait!" Hopper yelled as it got quite.

"Crap!" Max hissed as he looked to the tree, "hurry up!"

"Where is she?" Hopper growled.

"Well, now, uh, actually-" Manny said as Gypsy stood in front of him.

"I am sorry. A magician never reveals his secrets!"

"That's very true, Hoppy. Where would the mystery be if we all knew how it was-" Molt said as Hopper hit him in the head with a grain, "Shutting up."

In the three the two boys tried to push the rock.

"You can do it! You've got to make it work!" Flik said.

"Hey!" one said pointing to a pile of hammers.

Down below

"I said, where is she?!" Hopper yelled as they began to surrounded the circus bugs.

"Ohh!" Many whispered as Max jumped in and pointed his sword.

"Back off Hopper!" Max growled.

In the tree the two boys whacked the branch with the hammers as it came loose and they screamed and covered their heads as the bird slid out.

"Hold on!" Flik yelled as they flew down below.

"Now Dot!" Jason yelled as Dot began to make an amplified cawing sound as down below Hopper was strangling Manny as Gypsy and Max tried to get him off as Hopper screamed and they ducked as the bird flew over them

"Bird! It's a bird!" Hopper screamed.

The ants then slimed as they all began to run screaming and pretending to be in panic

As Dot made more cawing

"Let's get out of here! Go!" a grasshopper yelled as a few flew away.

"Don't let it get me! Don't let it get me!" Hopper yelled hiding behind Molt.

"Up, down, up, down and turn!" Dot instructed as the girls grunted as the bird turned around and Slim took a berry and mashed it over his eye for a blood effect as the bird flew back and Slim made it look like the bird got his eye.

"AHHH!" Slim screamed running over to Hopper "Oh, my eye! Help me!"

"AHHH!" Hopper screamed as he ran into ants cover in fake blood all screaming as he ran to Heimlich missing his head as he screamed again and flew off as Max laughed and Heimlich head poped out.

"Mmm, boysenberry!"

"Flik!" Jason yelled as they saw they were heading towards the Circus train.

"Huh? Aah, no, no, no, no, no!" Flik yelled as they knocked it over freeing P.T. with a grunt who saw Manny covered in the berry

"Oh, the pain!" Manny yelled falling over dead to scare a grasshopper away.

"There goes my magic act!" P.T. yelled as he picked up a match "Flaming gas!"

"No! P.T.!" Slim yelled.

"Don't!" Max yelled as P.T. screamed landing on lighter fluid hit it with the match and setting the bird on fire.

"A direct hit! Ah-hee-ha!"

"AHHHH!" the girls inside screamed seeing the back was on fire.

"Flik! Help us!" Dot yelled as Flik and Jason moved from the control as the bird spun out of control as Hopper saw it was fake and growled.

Flik then released the rope as the bird flew down and crashed into the side of the anthill.

"Dot!" Atta yelled as she and the circus bugs ran to the fire.

"Okay! Everyone out! Hurry!" Flik yelled as the girls all began running out of the peak coughing as they gathered around Atta.

"Where's Dot? Anyone seen Dot?" she asked.

Dot then came out and screamed when Hopper picked her up.

"Whose idea was this? Huh? Was it yours, Princess?!" Hopper growled as he approached Atta and the Blueberries.

"Just get behind me, girls. It'll be okay" Atta said shielding the kids.

"Leave her alone, Hopper!" Flik yelled jumping out of the bird "The bird was my idea. I'm the one you want!"

Hooper then dropped Dot and snapped his fingers as Thumper screeched and kicked Flik as all the ants watched and flinched as Thumper beat on Flik with each blow landing and Flik grunting.

"Thundaga!" Jason yelled striking Thumper with the spell and knocking him away from Flilk as he growled and Jason stood in front of Flik with keyblades in hand.

"Come on!" Jason yelled ready to fight as Hopper snapped him finger and Thumper looked back at Hopper.

"Where do you get the gall to do this to me?!" Hopper growled.

"Here Flik" Jason said helping him up.

"You were-You were gonna squish the queen" Flik said as all the ants gasped.

"It's true" Dot said.

"I hate it when someone gives away the ending" Hopper growled as Thumper came at them again as Jason smacked his keyblade into Thumper face as it came back kicking Jason in the gut and sending him skidding back as he coughed.

"You piece of dirt! No, I'm wrong, you're lower than dirt, you're an ant! Let this be a lesson to all you ants ideas are very dangerous things. You are mindless, soil-shoving losers, put on this earth to serve us!"

"You're wrong, Hopper.

"You're wrong, Hopper" Flik said as he got up and took a deep breathe, "Ants are not meant to serve grasshoppers! I've seen these ants do great things and year after year, they somehow manage... to pick food for themselves and you, so-so who is the weaker species? Ants don't serve grasshoppers! It's you who need us! We're a lot stronger than you say we are! And you know it, don't you?" Flik said as Hopper smacked Flik over and was about to bring his foot down as Atta and Jason flew in to block in both glaring.

"Well, Princess!" Hopper chuckled.

"Umm, Hopper? I hate to interrupt, but, um-" Molt said pointing to the army of glaring ants.

"You ants stay back!" Hopper yelled as they all locked arms and glared at Hopped.

"Oh, this was such a bad idea!" Molt said.

"You see, Hopper, nature has a certain order, the ants pick the food, the ants keep the food, and the grasshoppers leave!" Atta said in his face as the ants all yelled and charged in as the other grasshoppers took off and Jason and Atta helped Flik up.

"I'm so proud of you, Flik!" Atta said.

"You did it!" Jason said.

"Charge-a!" Tuck and Roll yelled as they rolled down the ant hill with some ants as the grasshoppers ran past Hopper.

"Where are you going? They're just ants!" Hopper yelled as the twins knocked him over the the cart wheel ants ran him over as the ant mob rushed over all running him over as Thumper landed in front of Dot as he snarled and Dot slapped him.

"No! Bad grasshopper! Bad grasshopper! Go home!" Dot yelled as it roared and Dim landed behind her and roared louder scaring Thumper away who whinnied and yelped following the other grasshoppers.

"Come back here, you cowards! Don't leave!" Hopper yelled as the ants grabbed him and picked him up.

"To the cannon!" Flik yelled.

"To the cannon!" the colony yelled.

"No!" Hopper yelled as they carried him and shoved him in a cannon as they angled it up and a spider played the drum and P.T. pointed up at Dim ready to shoot Hopper away.

"Happy landings, Hopper!" Flik said as the ants cheered and just as Dim was about to jump they heard thunder clashing above.

"Huh?" Dim said looking to the sky as Flik looked over to see the wall of rain coming at them.

"Rain!" Flik yelled as the rain hit upon them and the drop of water felt like being hit with a heavy gallon of water as it crashed down and ants all ran trying to get back into the ant hill.

"GAH!" Jason grunted when a drop hit him and he landed one the ground and rolled away from another drop.

"Get in the anthill!" Max yelled as Hopper looked up and spotted Atta and Flik with Jason and Max as they tried to help Flik up.

Hopper then growled as a drop of water knocked Dim off where he stood as Hopper rolled over to make Dim land on the cannon and flew as he came at Flik and snatched him and began to fly off.

"Flik!" Atta yelled.

"Quick! After them!" Slim yelled as Francis picked him up and they flew after Hopper as Dim picked up Hemlich and flew off with Rosie, Tuck and Roll on his back and Jason picked up Max to go after them.

"Aah! Aah!" Flik yelled as they flew in the branches to avoid the water.

"I have an idea!" Jason said going in another direction as Francis flew through branches then saw he lost Slim with a real stick.

"Aah! Slim!" Francis yelled.

" Francis! Francis! Francis, I'm stuck!" Slim yelled as Francis tried to find Slim in all the sticks.

"Where are ya?"

"I'm over here! Here!"

"Where? "

"I'm the only stick with eyeballs!"

Meanwhile Dim and the others were hot on Hopper tail.

"Help! Help!" Flik yelled.

"Get him!" Heimlich yelled.

Rosie then spun a web lasso and threw Tuck and Roll onto Hopper as the twins began yanking on Hopper antennas.

"Yes! Yes!" they yelled as thunder crashed above as Hopper flew through a small triangular shaped branch that pinned Dim and pulled Tuck and Roll off.

"No!" Flik yelled as they flew off and Tuck laughed as Roll glared and spoke most likely saying, 'What's so funny?!'

Tuck then replied with 'Look what I have!' he said holding Hopper still twitching antenna as the two laughed.

"GRRR!" Hopper growled seeing his missing antenna as Atta flew in from the front with Jason and Max as she grabbed Flik and they flew away as Hopper growled and flew after them.

"Go that way!"

"But the anthill's over-" Atta began.

"I've got an idea!" Flik yelled as they flew in that direction as Hopper roared and chased after them as they flew over the now forming lake.

"Flik!" Atta yelled.

"Come on!" Flik yelled as a water drop hit Hopper and made him spin back as few inches as the other got to the grass.

"There!" Flik yelled as water drop hits them as the four wrestle out of the droplet on the leaf as it crash and splashes on the ground as they coughed.

"Come on! We've gotta hide!" Flik said as the two moved to a rock.

"No matter what happens, stay down!" Flik said.

"Flik, no! What are you doing?" Atta said as Flik ran with Jason and Max as Hopper landed in front of them.

"Hopper!" Flik said.

"You think it's over?!"

"No, no, no. No, l-I can explain!" Flik said as Jason saw where Flik was trying to lead Hopper.

"All your little stunt did was buy them time!"

"No, please! Please, Hopper!" Flik said trying to back them to where they needed as Hopper grabbed Hopper neck.

"I'll get more grasshoppers and be back next season, but you won't!"

Jason then punched Hopper away as Max helped Flik up.

"We got it from here, go!" Jason said as the two glared at Hopper.

"What do you morons think your doing?" Hopper growled.

"Fight us Hopper unless you can't beat two weak little ants" Jason smirked summoning his keysblades as Hopper growled.

(Vim and Vigor battle theme starts now!)

"I will squash you!" he growled.

"Bring it on then Hoppy! Let's see what you got!" Max said as he and Jason went into battle stance.

(Information: Defeat Hopper but avoid the rain!)

"You will be crushed little the weaklings you are!" Hopper growled as Jason charged at him.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Take that!" Jason yelled swinging his keyblades.

"Gah! Ugh! Ah! GUK!" Hopper grunted as he move fast hitting Jason and Max with a series of punches and kick.

"Ah! Gah! UGH!" Jason grunted as a rain drop came at him and Hopper charged as Jason kicked him up into the water drop and rolled away and Hopper hit the ground coughing with wet wings and Max and Jason charged again.

"Ha! Ya! Hiya! Like that?!" Max said with each stike.

"Guh! Gah! AH!" Hopper grunted as Jason spotted an opening and charged at Hopper.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled as he hit Hopper several times then flew back and threw his keysblades both hitting Hopper delivering the final blow.

"This can't happen!" Hopper growled as he was sent hitting a nest as he growled as a chirping noise got his attention and looked up to see a bird looking at him.

"Well, what's this? Another one of your little bird tricks?" Hopper said looking to Flik, Jason and Max who smirked.

"Yup!" Flik smirked.

"Are there a bunch of little girls in this one too? Hello, girls!" Hopper said as the bird screeched as Hopper eyes widen realizing it was a real bird.

"AHHH!" Hopper then tried to run away as the bird jumped after him and picked him up with her beak and flew to her nest as Jason and Max hid with Atta and Flik behind a rock as the bird held Hopper over three baby birds all chirping.

"No! No! No, no, no, no! No! Aah! No! Oh, no! Oh, no! No, no, no!" Hopper screamed as Flik, Jason, Atta and Max looked away from the scene.

A.N. Please Review.


	64. A New Day

**_Chapter Sixty-Three: A New Day_**

Horns blew on a new shinning day after the rains stopped and pink blossoms grey in the tree above as the worker ants in the field, all wear Flik grain collecting invention stopped working and began to moved.

"Come on, boys!" Thorny said as they walked and over by where the bird was destroyed now was what was left and flowers forming from it as Dot flew from it with kids following hi,

" Hey, Princess Dot! Wait up!"

"I finally get a second to relax, and I gotta get out of my chair!" The Queen sighed as she got up, "Come on! You can rub lotion on me later, shade boy."

"Yeah, hubba-hubba" Cornelius said as they both laughed and went to the Circus cart where the ants all gathered to say their goodbyes.

"Oh, thank you!" Manny said.

"Oh, you're too kind!" Gypsy said holding a flower. "It was the least we could do" Slim said.

"All in a day's work" Manny said.

"Dim!" Rosie said seeing he was trying to sneak kids under his shell.

"Ohh!" Dim groaned opening his shell.

"Ahhh!" the kids groaned.

"I'm so sorry, kids. I wish you could come along too" Rosie said as the Blueberries all cried hugging Francis who tried not to cry.

"I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry" Francis said.

"Still no sighn of the keyblade!" Jason growled.

"We checked that Anthill up and down! Where could it be?" Max said.

"Oh lord, If it's by the birds nest then forget it! It's not worth it!" Jason said.

"Hey, let's go. We got a schedule to keep. Come on, let's go." P.T. said.

"Hup, hup, hey!" a wheel made of ants said rolling into the cart.

"Hey, Tiny! Let's get this show packed up! We got paying customers hatching!"

Yes, Mr. Flea. Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Right away, sir!" Molt said carrying equipment in, "And, um, I just wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, because it's an honor to work with creative giants such as yourself-" he did not finished as they closed the door on his face, "Shutting up."

You sure you can't come on tour with us?" P.T. asked Jason, Max and Flik.

"Sorry. My place is here" Flik said as Atta took his hand.

"Good answer."

"Oh, well. Your loss. One minute, insects!"

"I wanna thank all of you... for giving us back our hope, our dignity, and our lives" Atta said.

"And to you, Princess Atta. You have given us so much. Please accept this gift from us bugs... to you ants" Slim said as Manny made a rock appear.

"For you!"

"Oh! It's a rock" she said.

"What's with the rock?" Cornelius whispered.

"Must be a circus thing" Thorny said as Jason, Max, Dot and Flik all laughed.

"Well, Flik, you really goofed up...Thanks" Rosie said trying not the cry.

"Yeah, you too" Flik said as Rosie began to clap as the Circus bugs followed then the colony as the crowd began cheering.

Atta then took Flik hands and kissed his cheek as the Queen pulled off Atta tiara as she gasped and turned to her mother as she kneeled as the Queen removed her crown and place it on Atta crowning the new queen as Atta tossed her Tiara to Dot who flew up and caught it on her head as she giggled.

"Is she a Princess of heart now?" Jason asked.

"Nope Atta a queen now but Dot over there she a princess, facing danger when she needed to, Atta standing up to Hopper and following her heart, yeah they're both pure of hearts now" Jason smiled.

"All right. Now it's gettin' mushy, we're outta here! Hy-aah!" P.T. yelled cracking the whips to get the centipeded to move the circus car as Dim flew forward and lifted it into the air.

"See ya next season!" Rosie yelled

"See ya, Flik!" Francis called.

"Bye! We miss you already!" Rosie said.

" You fired!" Tuck and Roll yelled as Slim gasped.

"We forgot Heimlich!" Slim yelled pointing to the cocoon on a root of the tree as it began to wiggle and the top opened.

"I'm finished! Finally, I'm a beautiful butterfly!" Hemlich said grunted as he got out and hit the ground with a new color and two small wings on his back as they flapped, "Mein wings! Oh, they're beautiful!"

"Heimlich! The wagon's taking off! You better start flying!" Flik said as he, Jason and Max tried to lift Heimlich as Manny and Francis came down and began to fly him up.

"But I am flying! And from way up here, you all look like little ants! Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Bye!" Flik yelled as Dot and Atta picked Flik up as they flew to a root with Jason and Max landing as they waved to the their friends and down below Thorny lead the workers ready for the farewell.

"Present stalks!" Thorny yelled as they all turned "Harvester, salute!"

They then began to shoot the stalks as they began to hit the air making fireworks as they waved to their friends.

"Jason!" Max said pointing to the tree as the saw a keyhole form on it as it glowed as Jason pointed his keyblade and shoot the beam from the end and into the keyhole creating a bright light and when it cleared Jason turned to Flik.

"That's our cue to go now" he smiled.

"Already? Why don't you both stay, you two are more that welcome to join the colony" Atta said.

"We would love to Atta but there are more uh bugs out there that need our help and we need to find more of those things you just saw, but we'll come back to visit, maybe someday" Jason said.

"I'll miss you guys" Dot said.

"And we will miss you too Dot" Max said as she hugged him than Max.

"Hey you two behave now, and Atta you make sure Flik stay out of trouble" Jason said.

"I will" Atta said taking Flik hand as Jason flew up and taking Max as they began to fly away waving goodbye to their friends before going back to the lanes between.

A.N. Please Review.


	65. The Powhatan Village

**_Chapter Sixty-Four: The Powhatan Village_**

Upon arrival to a new world Jason and Max arrived to a forest as they looked around.

"Wow this place it feels so...peaceful" Jason said taking a deep breathe of the new world.

"This world so peaceful" Max said as a gust of winds blew past them with leaves and small orbs of light spinning around them as they could hear a whisper off a woman singing but the language was foreign so the two didn't understand.

"How strange" Max said as Jason looked to the direction the leaves were going.

"I think we should go that way" Jason said.

"Why?" Max said.

"I do not know I just think we should" Jason said

They then heard drums beating as they looked to see a village of Natives all gathering as they saw the Village leader talking in the language.

"What are they saying?" Max asked.

"I do not know" Jason said as the leaves and light spun around them again.

_"Que que na-to-ra, You will understand, listen with your heart, you will understand, let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand."_

"Hey I understood that!" Max said.

"So do I, hey! This place must be magic, it's helping us understand the language here!" Jason said as they heard Powhatan tell his story.

"Faced a determined enemy. The battle lasted from the rising of the sun until the evening shadows fell. Our warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Kocoum. He attacked with the fierce strength of the bear. He has proven himself to be the greatest" Powhatan said as the village elder place a bear claw on the man chest, "and the finest destroying every enemy in his path. Tonight we will feast in his honor!"

All the Natives then cheered as Unversed looking like forest animals and some wicked looking Natives appeared.

(A.N. play the Unversed theme the Thumbing for this fight!)

"Take the women, elderly and children to safety! The monsters are back!" Powhatan said as the village was filled with screams as they tried to evacuate as some warriors shot arrows at the Unversed and saw they cut went through them and reformed.

"Father look out!" Pocahontas yelled as an Unversed jumped at Powhatan as Jason keyblade slashed threw it and Jason and Max entered the village weapons drawn as Jason caught his other keyblade.

"Stay back! We'll handle this!" Jason said as Powhatan moved away and Jason looked around to the Unversed surrounding them.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled as he and Max charge at the Unversed and began to beat on them.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Take that!" Max yelled making a few strikes and sending the Unversed skidding back.

"Yah! Ha! Rah! Like that?!" Jason yelled making attacks and seeing that the Unversed was stronger.

"Dude! They're stronger now!" Jason yelled managing to destroy one.

"Got any spells?" Max asked.

"I can't, I will destroy the village if I use any powerful spell!" Jason said.

"Okay old fashioned way!" Max yelled as they charged again.

After the last Unversed was slain Max and Jason panted as they pulled out Elixirs to refill their energy as the village began to return and Powhatan examined the keyblades in Jason hands.

"Who are you stranger?" Powhatan asked.

"Oh I'm Jason and this is my friend Max" Jason said as they bowed.

"The weapons you wield, our people have heard stories of such strange weapons and the destruction to worlds they can bring" Powhatan said.

"Wait kings know that story which means you in sense the king of this world" Jason said.

"What is this word 'king'?" Powhatan asked.

"Never mind sir, I promise I am only searching for a keyhole, once I do and seal it those monsters should leave you alone" Jason said as Powhatan began to think.

"Jason, Max my daughter has been the main target of these creatures, so until you find the keyhole, can you two protect my daughter?"

"She must be Princess of Heart I noticed they are main targets of these things, okay Powhatan we'll watch over her" Jason said.

"Father!" Pocahontas said running over.

"My daughter" he said hugging her.

"Wingapo, father."

"Seeing you gives me great joy."

"I am so glad you've come home safely."

"Come with me, we have much to talk about. I want to hear everything you've been doing, come Jason, Max" he said leading them to his large hut.

"Father, for many nights now I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen, something exciting" Pocahontas said holding her father staff.

"Yes, something exciting is about to happen" Powhatan said placing his headpiece on a shelf.

"Really, what is it?" Pocahontas asked excitedly.

"Kocoum has asked to seek your hand in marriage" Powhatan smiled.

"Marry Kocoum?" she repeated as Jason and Max glanced at each other.

"I told him it would make my heart soar" he said as she forced a smile as she glanced out the blanket that was used for the door as Jason and Max glanced at the frowning man surrounded by kids.

"But he's so… serious."

"Is smiling possible for him?" Jason asked.

"My daughter, Kocoum will make a fine husband. He is loyal and strong and will build you a good house with sturdy walls. With him you will be safe from harm" Powhatan said.

"Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path."

"This is the right path for you."

"But why can't I choose-" she began but stopped when a raccoon flew off the shelf and she caught him wearing Powhatan head piece.

"Pocahontas, come with me. You are the daughter of the chief."

"Ergo the princess of the king" Max whispered as Jason nodded as they followed them out of the hut.

"It is time to take your place among our people. Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

_"As the river cuts his path. Though the river's proud and strong. He will choose the smoothest course. That's why rivers live so long. They're steady as the steady beating drum._" He sang as he pulled a blue necklace from his clothes. "Your mother wore this for our wedding. It was her dream to see you wear it at your own" he said placing it around his daughter neck. "It suits you"

Later that day Jason and Max followed Pocahontas to a river as they stood at the riverside as she looked at her reflection.

"Is something wrong Pocahontas?" Jason asked.

"He wants me to be steady… Like the river" she said as the looked at the water as two otters popped out making Meeko screamed and fall over, "But it's not steady at all."

"She right" Max nodded.

_"What I love most about rivers is, you can't step in the same river twice. The water's always changing, always flowing."_ She sang as they got into the log boats they moved down the river, _"But people, I guess, can't live like that. We all must pay a price. To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing. What's around the riverbend. Waiting just around the riverbend. I look once more. Just about the riverbend. Beyond the shore. Where the gulls fly free. Don't know what for. What I dream the day might send. Just around the riverbend. For me_. _Coming for me."_

_"I feel it there beyond those trees. Or right behind these waterfalls"_ she sang as Meeko looked past the waterfall as two fish landed on him as he glared at Pocahontas, Jason and Max. _"Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming? For a handsome, sturdy husband. Who builds handsome, sturdy walls and never dreams that something might be coming. Just around the riverbend. Just around the riverbend!" _she sang as they reach a water fall as Meeko eyes widen like Jason and Max as they move down as Jason and Max help up their hand smiling like they were on a water ride in a amusement park.

_"I look once more! Just around the riverbend! Beyond the shore! Somewhere past the sea! Don't know what for! Why do all my dreams extend! Just around the riverbend! Just around the riverbend"_ she sang as they moved out of some rapids then stop when they reached a fork in the river.

_"Should I choose the smoothest course? Steady as the beating drum. Should I marry Kocoum? Is all my dreaming at an end? Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver. Just around the riverbend?" _she sang as he took the narrow rapid path to the right.

"Where are we?" Jason asked as they reached a beautiful glen and approached a willow tree.

"I want you to meet someone" Pocahontas said as they moved past the leaves of the willow tree as they saw many animal moving across the branches as they reached the base of the tree as they walked onto the roots of the tree and climbed with Pocahontas to a flat spot to sit.

"Is that my Pocahontas?" an elderly woman said.

"Grandmother Willow, I need to talk to you" Pocahontas said looking at the tree.

"Where is she?" Jason asked looking around as he saw a face began to appear in the tree as Jason and Max eyes widen.

"Good morning, child. I was hoping you'd visit today, oh! You brought me guests! Oh and handsome ones too! Why, your mother's necklace!" Grandmother Willow said.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Kocoum" Pochatontas.

"Kocoum? But he's so serious" Grandmother Willow said.

"I know. My father thinks it's the right path for me. But lately I've been having this dream and I think it's-"

"Oh, a dream! Let's hear all about it!" Grandmother said as all the animals around then began to chatter.

"Quiet!" she yelled as a squirrel climbed on her face as she blew it off, "QUIET!"

A frog then ribbit as Grandmother Willow glared at it as it swallowed and hid in the water.

"I know what it's like frog?" Jason said as he and Max recalled their time as frogs.

"Now, child, you were saying" Pocahontas said.

"Well, I'm running through the woods and then right there in front of me is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin."

"A spinning arrow? How unusual."

"Yes! It spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly it stops."

"Hmm. Well, seems to me this spinning arrow is pointing you down your path."

"But Grandmother Willow, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it?" Pocahontas asked as Grandmother Willow chuckled.

"Your mother asked me the very same question."

"She did? What did you tell her?"

"I told her to listen. All around you are spirits, child. They live in the earth, the water, the sky. If you listen, they will guide you" she said as the wind began to blow as they heard the Wind Spirits.

_"Ay ay ay na ay ay na."_

"I hear the wind" Pocahontas said.

"So do I" Jason said looking around with Max.

"Yes, what is it telling you?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"I don't understand" Pocahontas said.

_"Que que na-to-ra, You will understand"_ she sang as a light came down from the branches above to the three as the leaves and orbs of light slowly spun around them_ "Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you. Like a wave upon the sand."_

"It's saying something's coming! Strange clouds?" Pocahontas said as they began to climb up the tree with Pocahontas said.

_"Listen with your heart. You will understand."_

_"You will understand"_ the Wind Spirits sang as the three reached the top of the tree and looked out past the forest as they saw what they were to see as Flit and Meeko screamed going back down below.

"What do you see?" Grandmother asked.

"Clouds. Strange clouds" Pocahontas said.

"No" Jason said looking to the sails of a ship approaching the beach, "I know what that is! We call those sails, they use the wind to make our uh boat move faster but our boats that big we call ship and that has visitors on it."

"You must tell me more Jason" Pocahontas said.

A.N. Please Review.


	66. Strangers of England

**_Chapter Sixty-Five: Strangers of England_**

Soon Pocahontas, Jason and Max ran through the woods as they reached a fog covered river as they looked down from a rock edge where they saw John Smith and a group of men get off a boat and walk on shore.

"Keep it taut, lads, keep it taut! Steady, steady" Ben yelled.

"Ah, that's far enough! All right now, tie her off" Lon said.

"Here, John, tie up this end" Thomas said tossing the end off the rope and looked to see John Smith gone "John? John? What are you doing up there?" he asked spotting John climbing tree.

"Getting a better look" John said reaching the top and looking around the untouched land with all it's trees.

Meeko then walks towards John as Max grabbed the tail and tried to pull him back as he lost his grip and Meeko bumps into John leg.

"Hey!" John growled pulling out a knife and seeing no enemy as he looked down at Meeko who smiled up at him nervously as he put the knife back in his boot sleeve and knelt down, "Well, you're a strange-looking fellow. You hungry? Here you go, it's a biscuit. It's food… Well, sort of" he said holding out the food to Meeko who sniffed it then snatched it and began to eat away.

"You like it, eh? Well, try eating it for four months straight" he said as Meek looked to the bushed Pocahontas, Jason and Max hid as he held up the biscuit and pointed to it.

_'Stupid raccoon!'_ Jason thought.

"You got a friend back there?" John said standing up and jumped onto the rock face as Pocahontas backed into the rock as Jason saw they were trapped as he reached out and Flit attacks him.

"Hey, what, what, watch out!" John said trying to swat the fast moving hummingbird drop several biscuits that Meeko picked up quickly.

"Away No… Get that… Look out!"

"John! You better get down here! The Governor's coming ashore!" Thomas yelled from below.

"All right, all right, I'm leaving!" John said putting on his helmet and walked away as Flit flew back to the bushes and smirked as Meeko finished the last biscuit.

"Back in the village the villages are talked about all the new strangers to their land as they gathered in the large hut.

"Did you see their skin? Pale and sickly."

"They have hair on their faces like dogs."

"My brothers, we must know more about these visitors. Kekata, what do you see?" Powhatan asked as the man began chanting and threw some dust into the fire as the smoke formed an image of the strangers.

"These are not men like us, but strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun and weapons that spout fire and thunder. They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves consuming everything in their path."

"Great Powhatan. I will lead our warriors to the river and attack. We will destroy these invaders the way we destroyed the Massawomecks those two new stranger must have brought them! They should be slain!" Kocoum said.

"Kocoum, in that battle we knew how to fight our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us. Take some men to the river to observe them. Let us hope they do not intend to stay and Jason and Max are warriors of honors, I can tell they mean to protect my daughter and to be left be" Powhatan said.

Meanwhile Jason, Max and Pocahontas watched as the settlers claimed the land.

"I hereby claim this land and all its riches in the name of His Majesty King James the first, and do so name this settlement Jamestown" Ratcliffe said as the Englishmen cheered.

"Jamestown?" Jason repeated as he glanced to Max.

"Captain Smith! It appears I've selected the perfect location, eh? Not a savage in sight" Ratcliffe said approaching John.

"Just because we don't see them doesn't mean they're not out there, sir" John said.

"Well then, perhaps you should venture forth and determine their whereabouts, hmm?" Ratcliffe said.

"If there are any Indians out there, I'll find them" John said.

"Now, gentlemen, to work. You men, get the ship unloaded!" Ratcliffe said.

"Right, sir."

"You men build the fort. The rest of you… Break out the shovels! It's time to start digging!" Ratcliffe said.

"Digging?" Ben and Lon said.

"Why, of course! Let's not forget what the Spanish found when they came to the New World. Gold, mountains of it. Why, for years they've been ravaging the New World of its most precious resources but now… It's our turn" Ratcliffe said placing a map on a table and stabbed a sword into it then soon fired a gun as the Englishmen began digging and cutting down tree for gold.

Later that day by a waterfall John makes his way to the water below as he cupped his hand in the water and splashed his face as he cupped water in his hand again but stopped when he saw Pocahontas reflection then washed his face again knowing she was hiding behind a tree above as he got up and placed back on his helmet.

"Pocahontas no!" Jason whispered as she slowly began to climb down along the rocks.

"Shhh" she said as she looked out to where John was and saw he was gone.

"She going to get us in trouble!" Max whispered as they saw her come out from the bushes she hid behind and moved to the water where he stood and began to hope the stones in the water while John hid behind the waterfall with his gun getting ready.

He then jumped out of the waterfall and pointed the gun at Pocahontas but stares at her as the steam coming from the waterfall cleared showing her to him as the two stared at each other.  
John then set the gun down and stepped into the water as he began to approach the princess and removed his helmet.

Jason then jumped down and pushed John over into the water.

"Run!" Jason yelled as Pocahontas ran and the three ran to her boat.

"No, wait! Please!" John called as the three ran in the forest.

"That was stupid of you princess! What if he would have shot you?!" Jason growled as they ran and reached the boat and got ready to sail to boat into the river.

"Please!" they heard John call as they saw him approaching as he set his gun on a tree as Jason got out and pointed his keyblade at John who held his hands up, "Don't run off. It's all right, I'm not gonna hurt her."

"Hmph" Jason grunted eyeing John closely.

"Here, let me help you out of there" John said as Jason pointed the weapon at his neck.

"Mat-ta-que na-to-rath" Pocatohntas said that John didn't understand but Jason and Max understood she said 'I do not understand'.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you? It's all right."

_"Be careful Pocahotas"_ Jason said in Pocahontas language as his eyes widen, 'I can speak it fluently now...cool' he thought as he saw the leaves began to blow in with lights.

_"Ay ay ay na ay ay na_" they heard the Wind Spirits sing as Pocahontas took John hand and stood out of the boat as the leaves spun around the two.

_"Listen with your heart. You will understand. Let it break upon you. Like a wave upon the sand"_ they heard Grandmother Willow sing.

"Who are you?" John asked.

_"Listen with your heart. You will understand."_

"Pocahontas."

"What? What did you say?" John said realizing he understood her.  
"My name is Pocahontas" she said as Meeko, and Flit jaws dropped.

"You deft?" Jason said.

"Well I'm Max and this is Jason so who are you?"

"I'm John Smith."

Later that day Pocahontas examined John helmet as she looked at her reelection.

"It's called a helmet" John said.

"Helmet" Pocahontas repeated.

"So uh what river is this?

"Quiyoughcohannock" Pocahontas said.

"You have most unusual names here" John said.

"Usual to you, not to them" Jason said. "Chicahominy, Quiyough, Quiyoughcohannock, Pocahontas" John said.

"You have the most unusual name, too. John Smith" Pocahontas said.

"Yes where he's from and I guess Max and I have three names" Jason said as they saw Meeko digging in John bag.

"Hey!" John said pulling out Meeko out of his bag who was scarfing down the biscuits "is this bottomless pit a friend of yours?"

"Meeko!" Pocahontas said taking the raccoon.

"Well, how do you do, Meeko?" he said holding out his hand to shake as Meeko looked around his hand then growl crossing arms. "It's all right, it's just a handshake, here, let me show you" he said holding out his hand again.

"Nothing's happening" Pocahontas said.

"No, no, I need your hand first" John said.

"Like this" Max said as he and Jason stood up, "Hello how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine" Jason said shaking his hand, "see? This is how we greet each other in our land."

"Pocahontas then took John hand and slowly shook it.

"It's how we say hello" John said.

"This is how we say hello" Pocahontas said moving her hand, "Wingapo."

"Wingapo" John said following.

"Wingapo" Jason said doing it as Max did.

"And how we say goodbye" she said showing them the sign of goodbye, "Ana."

"I like hello better" John said as Flit charges at him and buzzing at his face, "Yeah, I remember you."

"Flit just doesn't like strangers" Pocahontas said.

"But I'm not a stranger anymore" John said as Flit tried to jab his finger, "Hmm, stubborn little fellow, isn't he?"

"Very stubborn."

"Hey!" John said seeing Meeko steals John's compass from his bag.

"Meeko! Come back here!" Pocahontas said as Meeko tried to figure out what it is.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt it" John said as Meeko hits it against a rock, "Hey! What are you doing?!" he yelled trying to grab him as Meeko ran up the tree.

"Meeko bring that back!" Pocahontas yelled.

"No, no, it's all right. He can keep it. Call it a gift" John said as Meeko bangs the compass on the tree.

"What was that?" Pocahontas asked.

"My compass" John said getting up.

"Compass?"

"It tells you how to find your way when you get lost. But it's all right, I'll get another one in London."

"London? Is that your village?"

"Yes, it's a very big village."

"What's it like?"

"Well, it's got streets filled with carriages and bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as trees."

"I'd like to see those things."

"You will."

"How?"

"Yeah how?" Jason said.

"We're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to use this land properly. How to make the most of it."

"Properly?" Jason said.

"Make the most of it?" Pocahontas said.

"Yes, we'll build roads and decent houses and-"

"Our houses are fine."

"You think that, only because you don't know any better" John said.

"Excuse you?" Jason said as Pocahontas starts to leave.

"Wait a minute, don't take it that-" he said but Flit attacks him again, "Hey, hey, wait! Wait, wait!"

"The nerve!" Max said as they got ready to sail in Pocahontas boat as John caught them.

"There's so much we can teach you. We've improved the lives of savages all over the world" John said.

"Savages?!" Pocahotnas said.

"Uh, not that you're a savage" John said.

"Just my people."

"No, listen, that's not what I meant. Let me explain-"

"Let go!"

"No, I'm not letting you leave" he said as she, Max and Jason jumped up into the tree above.

"Look, don't do this. 'Savage' is just a word. You know. A term for… people who are uncivilized" he said climbing after them.

"Like me."

"Well, when I say uncivilized, what I mean is – is…" he began a the branch broke and fell down hitting a few branches then hitting the ground with his helmet landing hard on his head.

"Serves you right!" Jason said as they jumped down.

"What you mean is, not like you" Pocahontas said.

"Dude you need a lesson" Max said.

_"You think I'm an ignorant savage and you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see"_ she said picking up his gun and handing it to him, _"If the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know"_ she then began leading them.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on. The earth is just a dead thing you can claim. But I know every rock and tree and creature. Has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger. You'll learn things you never knew you never knew." _

_"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

_"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth. Come roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth. The rainstorm and the river are my brothers. The heron and the otter are my friends and we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends. How high does the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon. For whether we are white or copper-skinned. We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind. You can own the earth and still All you'll own is earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind."_

They then heard the drum beating as Jason and Max looked to the princess.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The drums. They mean trouble. I shouldn't be here" Pocahontas said.

"I want to see you again" John said.

"I can't."

"Please, don't leave."

"I'm sorry. I have to go" she said as she ran back to her boat as they returned to the village.

Upon arriving Jason heard about the attack and ran to the healer tent to see the man groaning on bed.

"Kekata may I?" Jason asked the elder.

"Go ahead" Kekata said as Jason examined the man leg.

"He got shot in the leg, did you remove the bullet?" Jason asked.

"The what?" Kekata asked.

"Max give me something thin, some tweezers or a thin knife" Jason said.

"Got it!" Max said looking around the hut.

"Kekata do you have any herbs or remedies to numb the pain?" Jason asked.

"We have no such remedies" Kekata said.

"Okay, I need some to hold him down and give him something to bit one" Jason said as he took the knife and Max held the man down and Jason began to remove the bullet as the man groaned and Jason held the small silver bullet in his hand.

"Who started the shooting?" Max asked.

"The pale face spotted them then began to shoot their thunder weapons at Kocoum and his men" Kekata said.

"Heal!" Jason said pointing his keyblade above him as the man glowed and his injury vanished.

"You rest" Max said.

"I think you and I might have to speak to Ratcliffe and his men and John" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	67. Gold and War!

**_Chapter Sixty-Six: Gold and War?!_**

The next day in the Cornfield Flit was keeping watching on one of the stocks above while below Pocahontas was picking some corn with Powhatan approaching his daughter and Nakoma.

"Pocahontas! You should be inside the village" Powhatan said approaching.

"We'll be all right, we do have Jason and Max protecting us" Pocahontas said gesturing to the two eating some cobs.

"This corn is delicious!" Jason said.

"We're gathering food for when the warriors arrive" Nakoma said.

"Don't go far. Now is not the time to be running off" Powhatan said.

"Yes, father" Pocahontas smiled.

"When I see you wear that necklace, you look just like your mother."

"I miss her."

"But she is still with us. Whenever the wind blows through the trees, I feel her presence. Our people looked to her for wisdom and strength. Someday, they will look to you as well."

"I would be honored by that."

"You shouldn't be out here alone. I'll send for Kocoum" he said walking away.

"Since when did we need help protecting the princess he assigned us too?" Jason asked Max.

"When everyone in the village started calling us 'Pale Face Demons' behind our backs" Max said.

"Ah" Jason said.

"All right, what is it?" Nakoma said with her hands on her hips looking at Pocahontas.

"What?" Pocahontas said.

"You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Pocahontas, you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone-" Nakoma began but stopped when they saw John enter the field then she gasped as Jason Max and Pocahontas spotted him, "Pocahontas, look!"

Flit then flew down at John but being this time prepared made Flit nose fly through a biscuit and tossed him to the ground.

"That's smart" Jason said.

"It's one of them! I'm going to get-" Nakoma said but couldn't finish when Pocahontas covered her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Pocahontas whispered.

"Mmm?!" Nakoma muffled

"I had to see you again" John whispered.

"Mmm!" Nakoma muffled again

"Pocahontas!" they all heard Kocoum call.

"Mmm!" Nakoma muffled again as Jason and Max looked in the direction they knew Kocoum was coming from.

"Pocahontas!"

"Please, don't say anything" Pocahontas whispered to Nakoma, "quick, this way" she said taking John hand and lead him deeper into the cornfield with Jason and Max following.

"But-" Nakoma said as the four disappeared and Kocoum entered.

"Nakoma, where is Pocahontas?"

"I… I haven't seen her" Nakoma said.

"Pocahontas can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there, tell her that, she listens to you" Kocoum said walking away.

"Huh, sure she does" Nakoma said rolling her eyes and walking away while down below Flit tried to get free.

At Grandmother Willow Glen Pocahontas lead John Smith there as Meeko was in a hole above looking at all of the stuff he stolen.

"This place is incredible! And to think, we came all this way just to dig it up for gold" John said.

"Gold?" Pocahontas said as Meeko came down next to Pocahotas where they sat on the flat cut down tree in front of Grandmother Willow tree.

"Hey, Meeko" John said.

"What you steal this time you little thief?" Jason said.

"What's gold?" Pocahontas said.

"You know, it's… It's yellow, comes out of the ground, it's really valuable" John said.

"Oh! Here, we've lots of it" Pocahontas said taking out an ear of corn from her bag, "Gold."

"No… Gold is this" he said taking out a gold coin.

"Hmm, there's nothing like that around here" Pocahontas said as Meeko snatched it and began biting on it.

"No gold?" John said as Meek tossed the coin over his shoulder.

"Not that I've seen" Pocahontas said as John laughed.

"All this way for nothing, those boys are in for a big surprise" John said lying down on his back.  
"Will they leave?"

"Some of them might."

"Will you go home?"

"Well, it's not like I have much of a home to go back to. I've never really belonged anywhere" John said.

"Been there done that" Jason said.

"You could belong here" Pocahontas said as they all heard the Wind Spirit song.

_"Ay ay ay na ay ay na…"_

John then saw Grandmother Willow face begin to appear in the tree before fading back into the bark.

"What was that?" John said.

"Did you see something?"

"No… No, I just, uh… I… I didn't see anything...did I?"

"Look again" Pocahontas said.

"Yeah look again you're in for a surprise yourself" Max said as Grandmother Willow face appeared again.

_"Let it break upon you, like a wave upon the sand"_ she sang as Jason and Max smirked as John stunned expression, "Hello, John Smith."

"Pocahontas, Jason, Max, the tree is talking to me" John whispered.

"Then you should talk back" Pocahontas whispered.

"Yeah it's rude not to reply when someone talking to you" Jason whispered.

"Don't be frightened, young man. My bark is worse than my bite" Grandmother Willow said.

"Oh I get it! Very clever Grandmother Willow" Max said.

"Say something" Pocahontas whispered.

"What do you say to a tree?" John whispered.

"Anything you want" she said as John stood up.

"So, uh…"

"Come closer, John Smith" she said using the long vines coming down from above to push John closer, "he has a good soul and he's handsome, too."

"Oh, I like her" John said.

"I knew you would" Pocahontas said.

"Smith! Smith! Where are ya, mate?" they heard Ben yell.

"We can't let them see us" John said.

"Quick, over here" Grandmother Willow said as they all hid around her.

"This place gives me the creeps. Savages could be hiding anywhere" Lon said.

"Aye, well, if you spot one, don't ask questions. Just shoot" Ben said as Grandmother Willow lifted up one of her roots in the ground and tripped the two men.

"OH!" the two men groaned hitting the ground.

"Watch your feet, you big oaf!" Ben yelled.

"It wasn't me, it was the tree" Lon said.

"Oh of course, the tree just felt like lifting its roots and…" Ben said as they saw the root go back into the ground, "let's get out of here!"

Grandmother Willow then whipped the two on the bums with her vines as the two men jumped up with yelps.

"YEOW!"

"Run!" Ben yelled as the two ran off.

"But what about Smith?" Lon asked.

"He's a big lad, he can take care of himself" Ben yelled as they disappeared into the distance.

"I'm glad you're on our side" John said,

"There's still some snap in these old vines!" Grandmother Willow said.

"I like your style Grandmother Willow" Jason said.

"I better get back before they send the whole camp out after me" John said.

"When will I see you again?" Pocahontas asked.

"Meet me tonight, right here" John said walking off.

"Well, I haven't had this much excitement in 200 years!" Grandmother Willow said.

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again-" Pocahontas said.

"Who wouldn't? I want to see him again, and you two too" Grandmother Willow said smacking Jason and Max bums with her vines.

"OH! Hey down ole girl!" Jason said.

"But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing" Pocahontas said as Meeko braided her hair.

"Your letting Jason and I around you and were not bad, you know that and neither is John" Max said.

"Perhaps it's your dream" Grandmother Willow said.

"My dream? Do you think he's the one the spinning arrow was pointing to?" Pocahontas asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Grandmother Willow nodded.

Later that day Jason and Max escorted Pocahontas back to the village where they heard the drums and heard cheering

"The warriors are here!" they heard a man said as Jason, Max and Pocahontas ran out of the cornfield to see Powhatan greet the warriors leader.

"Pocahontas, are you crazy?" Nakoma asked "What were you doing with that-"

"There you are!" they heard Kocoum said as he approached.

"Kocoum!" Pocahontas said as he put his arm around her and give Jason and Max the evil eye.

"Look at them, now we have enough warriors to destroy those white demons!" Kocoum said.

"Hey! Listen here buddy! I happen to be the same color as those 'white demons' and not all of them are like what you think!" Jason growled.

"Now that we are joined by our brothers, we will defeat this enemy" Powhatan said as he and the Warrior Clan leader went to the hut as Pocahontas runs to her father as Jason and Max followed with Kocoum and Jason glaring daggers at each other.

"Father, I need to speak with you" Pocahontas said.

"Not now, my daughter. The council is gathering" Powhatan said.

"Please sir listen to what we have to say" Jason said.

"We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way" Pocahontas said.

"There is! Please sir there is always better ways than fighting all battles" Jason said.

"Sometimes our paths are chosen for us" Powhatan said.

"But maybe we should try talking to them" Pocahontas said.

"They do not want to talk" Powhatan said.

"But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you?"

"Pocahontas-"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. But it is not that simple. Nothing is simple anymore" he said disappearing into the hut.

"I don't like this" Jason said.

"At this rate were looking at a potential war Jason, people will die! We can't let that happen" Max said.

"I know, we'll think if something I know we will" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	68. The Ripple Affect

**_Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Ripple Affect_**

Jason and Max followed John to where the Jamestown Settlement was as Meeko road on John shoulder.

"A fort?" Max said spotting the newly built fort ahead as they stepped on a branch and Tomas pointed a gun at them as they held up their hands.

"Easy, Thomas, it's me" John said.

"Oh, John! I could've killed you!" Thomas said as Meeko hid in John bag.

"Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open when you shoot. You'll see twice as well" John said patting his back.

"Who are the kids?" Thomas asked.

"Watch it pal I am not a kid!" Jason growled.

"Smith! There ya are!" Ben said.

"We were looking all over for you" Lon said.

"Smith! Where have you been?" Ratcliffe yelled approaching.

"I was out scouting the terrain, sir" John said.

"Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle" Ratcliffe said.

"What battle?" John said.

"We will eliminate these savages once and for all" Ratcliffe said.

"No! You can't do that!" John said.

"Yeah we're with him! You can't do that!" Jason said.

"Oh? Can't I?" Ratcliffe said.

"No you can't!" Jason growled.

"Look, we don't have to fight them" John said.

"Yeah! Fighting not an answer here!" Max said.

"John, what's gotten into you?" Thomas asked.

"I met one of them and these two is her protectors" John said.

"You what?!" Ben said,

"A savage?!" Thomas said.

"Stop with that word!" Max yelled.

"They're not savages, they can help us. They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers" John said as Meeko held out one of the corn from the bag as John took it and held it up, "and, look! It's food!" "What is it?" Lon asked.

"They call it Corn" Jason said.

"It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure" John said.

"I like gruel" Wiggins said popping up from behind Ratcliffe shoulder with a brush."

"They don't want to feed us, you ninnies!" Ratcliffe yelled snatching the corn "they want to kill us! All of us!" he yelled throwing it to the ground "they've got our gold, and they'll do anything to keep it!"

"But there is no gold" John said.

"And that's a lie! They don't want to kill you! They're defending themselves because you attacked them!" Jason yelled throwing the bullet he took out from one of the villagers to the ground.

"No… gold?" Ben said.

"And I suppose your little Indian friend told you this" Ratcliffe smirked.

"Yes" John said.

"Yes she did! They never even seen it till today" Jason said.

"Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous thieves, there's no room for their kind in civilized society" Ratcliffe said.

"Excuse me?!" Jason yelled.

"But this is their land!" John yelled.

"This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without killing him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged! Start with those two!" Ratcliffe said pointing to Jason and Max.

"John cover your eyes!" Jason yelled as John did as told and Max summoned his keyblades and Max covered his eyes.

"Blackout!" Jason yelled using the spell to blind the men surrounding them and took Max hand and ran out of Ratcliffe Camp and back into the forest.

"GET THEM!" Ratcliffe yelled as Jason and Max lost their pursuers in Grandmother Willow Glen.

"What's happened?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"They tried to kill Max and I! Now both Ratcliffe men and Powhatan village thinks were demons or savages or whatever category were in!" Jason said.

"Grandmother Willow there going to be a battle if something not done!" Max said.

"That's why you two came to this world is it not? To prevent a war?" Grandmother Willow asked.

"How did you...never mind, we came here looking for the keyhole and I bet it's in that Jamestown settlement" Jason said.

"It's getting dark, you two better hurry Pocahontas will need you" Grandmother Willow said.

"Yeah we know" Max said as they left.

Later that night Pocahontas, Jason and Max ran alongside the wall around the village and headed towards the cornfield.

"Pocahontas!" Nakoma called as they saw her.

"Nakoma!" Pocahontas said.

"Don't go out there. I lied for you once, don't ask me to do it again" Nakoma said.

"I have to do this" Pocahontas said.

"He's one of them!" Nakoma said taking her arm and gestured at Max and Jason.

"You don't know him" Pocahontas said.

"You go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people" Nakoma said.

"I'm trying to help my people" Pocahontas said.

"Pocahontas, please… You're my best friend, I don't want you to get hurt" Nakoma said.

"I won't, I know what I'm doing" Pocahontas said as she Jason sand Max ran into the cornfield.

"Pocahontas, no!"

Later that night at Grandmother Willow's Glen the three ran to where Grandmother Willow looked down to them.

"The earth is trembling, child. What's happened?" she asked.

"The warriors are here!" Pocahontas said.

"And at this rate that battle going to happen no correction a war!" Jason said.

"Pocahontas!" John called.

"John!" Pocahontas said.

"Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You've got to warn them" John said.

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this. You have to come with me and talk to my father" Pocahontas said.

"Pocahontas, talking isn't going to do any good. I already tried talking to my men but everything about this land has them spooked" John said as they heard Percy the dog cry as they to see the dog stuck in a log wobbling on two legs towards them.

"That's the strangest creature I've ever seen!" Grandmother Willow said.

"Is that an Unversed?" Jason asked as Percy tripped and began to roll down the hill till he hit a tree and got free as John caught the small dog.

"Percy?" John said as the dog spots Meeko and growls then began to bark and chase Meeko "easy, Percy, come here!" John said.

"Meeko, come back!" Pocahontas said.

"You see what I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them" John said.

"Perfect example" Jason said as Meeko ran around his legs with Percy on his tail.

"Come, come here!" Pocahontas yelled as they ran up a tree.

"It's all right, he's a friend" John said trying to catch Percy, "Bad, bad dog! Sit!"

Flit then began to laugh as Meeko grabbed him and began to use his as a sword to back Percy away.

"What are you doing? Meeko!" Pocahontas yelled.

"Percy, get back here! Stop that!" John yelled as Meeko climbed up a vine.

"All right, that's enough!" Grandmother Willow yelled as Percy stopped baring and looked stunned before falling over backwards into the water as a vine grabbed his tail and began to pull him up, "it's enough to make your sap boil."

"Meeko did you steal from him?! Correction stupid question Meeko you get your stripe tail butt over there and apologize!" Jason said as Grandmother Willow set Percy down on his back on the flat spot.

"Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look" Grandmother Willow said as her vine touches the river surface as the ripple affect turned pink.

"The ripples" Pocahontas said.

"What about them?" John asked.

"So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them" Grandmother Willow said as he ripple vanished.

"They're not going to listen to us" John said.

"Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one" she said moving the root her sat on into a slid and moved him towards Pocahontas "Don't you see, only when the fighting stops can you can be together."

"All right, let's go talk to your father" John said as Pocahontas wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as the two embrace each other.

Grandmother Willow then began to move the vines to give them privacy as Flit crips and gets ready to attack as Meeko pulled him into the wall of vines as Jason smiled when he looked over to see the two were now kissing unaware that Kocoum and Thomas were watching as well.

Kocoum then growled before letting out a war cry as John and Pocahontas broke apart and Kocoum tackled John to the ground.

"Kocoum, no!" Pocahontas cried as Kocoum swung an ax down and John dodge as Jason tackled him off.

"Stop! He's not the enemy!" Jason yelled as Kocoum threw him off into a tree as Kocum then pulled out a knife and came at John again as John caught his arms and tried to fight the man off.

"Kocoum!" Pocahontas yelled as the two hit the ground and rolled on the floor as Kocoum got on top and tried to push the knife down.

"Leave him alone!" Pocahontas yelled trying to get him off as he shoved her off into the ground.

"Pocahontas!" Max yelled rushing to her side.

"Magnega!" Jason yelled using the spell to yank the knife out of Kocoum hand as the man tried to strangle John.

"Get off him!" Jason yelled trying to pull Kocoum off.

"Kocoum, stop!" Pocahontas yelled trying to help Jason as Thomas aimed his gun.

"Both eyes open!" Thomas said as a gun fire was heard as all got silent and Kocoum reaches out as he fell over and broke off Pocahontas necklace before hitting the water.

"Thomas!" John said as Jason, Max and Pocahontas ran to Kocoum side.

"Oh no" Jason said fully realizing what Thomas just did.

"Is he…?" Thomas asked as Pocahontas turned to him.

"You killed him!" Pocahontas said.

"I thought that-"

"Get away from him!" Pocahontas yelled tried to go at Thomas as John held him back.

"Pocahontas, it won't help! He was only-"

"HE KILLED HIM!"

They then heard the warriors shouting as the men were drawing closer.

"Thomas, get out of here. Get out of here!" John yelled as the man ran and the warriors capture John.

Other villagers then picked up Kocoum body from the water.

"It's okay Percy" Jason said as Meeko came to the dog and touched his head for reassurance as the three animals came from their hiding spot under the tree and made their way to Pocahontas now broken necklace.

"This shouldn't have happened" Jason said.

"What could we have done Jason? We tried to stop the fight and fighting lead to this, what other way could there be to stop all this?" Max said.

"I don't know" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	69. Love in a War

**_Chapter Sixty-Eight: Love in a War_**

Back in the village, villager cried and some stunned when Kocoum body was carried in.

"Who did this?" Powhatan growled.

"Pocahontas was out in the woods. Kocoum went to find her and this white man attacked them" one of the men said as John said kneeled in front of Powhatan.

"Your weapons are strong but now our anger is stronger. At sunrise he will be the first to die!" Powhatan said.

"No! Wait you got it all!" Jason yelled running in with Max and Pocahontas.

"But father you can't!" Pocahontas said.

"I told you to stay in the village. You disobeyed me. You have shamed your father!" Powhatan said.

"I was only trying to help" Pocahontas said.

"Because of your foolishness, Kocoum is dead! Take him away!" Powhatan growled as they took John away.

"Powhatan please! It was not her fault!" Jason said.

"You two! I let you in my village with open arms and you let my daughter do this!"

"We were trying to help! War is not the answer!" Max said.

"Just be lucky you two don't die with him! Find your keyhole and leave this world! Forever!" Powhatan said as they left Pocahontas and them alone as she fell to her knees as Nakoma approached.

"Kocoum was just coming to protect me" Pocahontas said.

"Pocahontas, I sent Kocoum after you...I was worried about you...I thought I was doing the right thing" Nakoma said.

"All of this happened because of me… And now I'll never see John Smith again" Pocahontas said.

"There must be something we can do" Jason said.

"Come with me" Nakoma said as she lead them to the guarded hut where John was being held.

"Pocahontas wants to look into the eyes of the man who killed Kocoum" Nakoma said as the two men glanced at each other.

"Be quick" the warrior said as they pulled back the curtain and Pocahontas enters the tent to see he was tied up to the beam in the center of the hut with the moon light coming down from the hole above as she approached.

"Pocahontas!" John said.

"I'm so sorry" Pocahontas said.

"For what, this? I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now, but..."

"It would've been better if we'd never met, none of this would've happened."

"Pocahontas, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you."

(A.N. You know what song comes next look it up on youtube If I never knew you.)

_"If I never knew you. If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. If I never held you I would never have a clue. How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me in this world so full of fear full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear in your eyes so dry your eyes, and I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever, if I never knew you."_

_"I thought our love would be so beautiful somehow we'd make the whole world bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night but still my heart is saying we were right for if I never knew you."_

_"There's no moment I regret."_

_"If I never knew this love."_

_"Since the moment that we met."_

_"I would have no inkling of."_

_"If our time has gone too fast."_

_"How precious life can be."_

_"I've lived at last."_

Nakoma Jason and Max than looks into tent as they knew her time was up.

"Pocahontas?" Nakoma said.

"I can't leave you" Pocahontas said.

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever" John said as she stood up and began to walk out.

"And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through empty as the sky" he sang looking to the stars in the sky.

_"Never knowing why" _Pocahontas sang as Jason rowed her boat as she looked at the water in the river.

_"Lost forever if I never knew you."_

That night both the Jamestown Settlement and the Powhatan Village prepared for war preparing all the weapons, armor and battle paint for battle and in the early morning Pocahontas, Jason and Max sat in front of Grandmother Willow.

"They're going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow" Pocahontas said.

"You have to stop them" Grandmother Willow said.

"I can't."

"Child, remember your dream?"

"I was wrong, Grandmother Willow. I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost" she said dropping her head to her knees as Meeko climbed up the tree and began rummaging through all his stuff as Percy whimpered and rest his head on her.

"I'll stop them then! I don't know how but we can't let them kill each other! It's not right!" Jason said.

"I'm with you! If we work together we can stop this!" Max said as Meeko slid down a vine and made a chirp sound as Pocahontas looked up and he held out John compass to her.

Pocahontas than took it and examined it as she realized what it was, "The compass?"

Jason and Max then looked over her shoulder as they saw the it was a spinning arrow that spun in it.

"Pocahontas!" Jason said.

"Spinning arrow!" Pocahontas said.

"It's the arrow from your dream!" Grandmother Willow said as the leaves began to spin around them.

"I was right! It was pointing to him" Pocahontas said as it began to spin fast as she stood up with Jason and Max as the sunlight hits their faces, "sunrise!"

"It's not too late, child. Let the spirits of the earth guide you!" Grandmother Willow said as the arrow spun faster and faster than stopped and pointed to the direction they had to go "You know your path, child… Now follow it!"

The three then began to fly, with the help of all the spirits of the land and sky as they ran to a valley with the Powhatan Village standing on a cliff looking down to the forest where Ratcliffe men were leaving it as they saw John get pressed to a rock as Powhatan was given a large club as he lifted it over his head to swing down as the three ran past the village.

"NOO!" Pocahontas yelled jumping on John as Powhatan stopped his swing and Jason and Max got down next to her and John, "If you kill him you'll have to kill me, too."

"Me too!" Jason growled.

"Me three!" Max said taking Jason hand then John.

"Daughter, stand back!" Powhatan said.

"I won't! I love him, father" Pocahontas said as his face softened, "look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us, this is the path I choose, father. What will yours be?"

"War, hatred, anger these are all the creation of darkness in man hearts! Were all better than that! We don't have to fight! We all share the same sky and the same light from the warm sun, were all the same, all of us in this giant universe may have different color skin, hair, beliefs and think differently on how life should be lived but were all the same! We have the same hearts beating in our chest, we all have dreams" Jason said.

"Our path lead us to protect our friend and to die to protect him, this is what our hearts told us to do Powhatan what does your say?" Max said as Powhatan looked around at his men ready to fire their arrows on his command and the men below with their guns ready to fire as the leaves began to fly around him as he took a deep breath and held up his staff.

"My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years as do her friends. We've all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me, release him" Powhatan said as John was cut free and he hugged Pocahontas as the men on both sides held down their weapons.

"Now's our chance, fire!" Ratcliffe said.

"No!" Thomas said.

"What?" Ratcliffe said.

"They let him go!" Thomas said.

"They don't want to fight!" Ben said.

"It's a trick, don't you see? Fire!" Ratcliffe yelled as the men just stood where they stand and didn't raise their weapons, "Fine, I'll settle this myself" he growled taking a gun from a man and pointed it at Powhatan.

"No!" John yelled pushing Powhatan out of the way and took the bullet Ratcliffe fired.

"John!" Thomas yelled.

"John!" Jason yelled as he Max and Pocahontas ran to his side.

"You shot him!" Thomas growled as all men glared at Ratcliffe.

"He stepped right–right into it! It's his own fault!" Ratcliffe said.

"Smith was right all along!" Ben growled as they began to surrounded him.

"We never should have listened to you!" Lon said.

"Get the gun!" Ben yelled as he and Lon tried to yank the gun out of his hands as all the man held him down.

"Traitors! Unhand me, I say, how dare you!" Ratcliffe said as Thomas yanked the gun out.

"Put him in chains!" Thomas yelled.

"I'll see you all hanged for this!" Ratcliffe yelled.

"And gag him as well!" Thomas said.

"Hold on John" Jason said looking to John side.

"Will your spell heal him?" Powhatan asked.

"The bullet too deep, if I try to force it out I will only make it worse, if I heal it he may have health issues later, he needs to see a doctor in his land" Jason said.

Later that day all of the men from England began to back their gear on the boats to go to the ship.

"Is he going to make it, Thomas?" Ben asked.

"Sooner he gets back to England, the better" Thomas said.

"Well, let's hope the wind is with him" Lon said.

"Is the ship ready yet?" Thomas asked.

"Any minute now. Just loading the last bit of cargo" Ben said as Ratcliffe, bound and gagged and tied up in chains is tossed into a boat.

"How dare you! Untie me at once! I'll have your head for this!" he muffled as his boat was pushed into the water.

"And he came so highly recommended" Wiggins sighed as Thomas approached John who lay on a coat with bandages around his waist.

"The ship's almost ready. We'd better get you on board. We'll lose the tide" Thomas said.

"No, not yet. She said she'd be here" John said.

"Look" Thomas said as they looked to the fog where Pocahontas, Jason and Max lead the village carrying baskets of food as they set them down.

"For you, much better than gruel" Jason said as he Max and Pocahontas approached Thomas.

"Going back is his only chance, he'll die if he stays here" Thomas said as she knelt down next to John.

"Here. It's from Grandmother Willow's bark" she said holding a yellow wrapped package, "It'll help with the pain"

"What pain? I've had worse pain than this. Can't think of any right now, but…"

"You are always welcome among our people. Thank you, my brother" Powhatan said placing with cape as a blanket around John as Flit flew over and landed on John finger.

"I thought you didn't like strangers" John said as Flit made a chirp sound and flew off over to Meeko wearing Percy bell collar and Percy dressed with fur around him and a feather head piece on his head as Meeko, Percy and Flit present Pocahontas' fixed necklace.

"My mother's necklace" Pocahontas said tying it back around her neck.

"See ya, Percy" John said petting the dog then turned to Pocahontas, "Come with me?"

She then turned to her father who smiled, "you must choose your own path" Powhatan said.

"I'm needed here" Pocahontas said.

"Then I'll stay with you" John said.

"No, you have to go back" Pocahontas said.

"But I can't leave you."

"You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever" she said as they kissed as Lon and Ben lifted up John cot

"Good luck, lad" Lon said.

"Godspeed, John" Thomas said as they pushed John boat into the water as they began to lift anchor and set the sails on the ship as the Susan Constant begins to sails off and Pocahontas ran up a hill with Jason and Max followed, past the forest and onto a cliff as Pocahontas watches the ship begins to sail back to the sea as the wind blows past them with the leaves heading to the ship and around John as he looks to her, Jason and Max on the cliff and holds out the sign for goodbye as Pocahontas Jason and Max returns it.

"Will you be okay?" Jason asked Pocahontas.

"Yes, we'll meet again someday" Pocahontas smiled as the water below glowed and Jason looked down to see the keyhole form.

Jason then summoned his keyblades and jumped off the cliff towards the keyhole as he spun one in his hand and pointed it out as it shot out the light and hit the keyhole as it light up and engulfed the area in light and Jason dived into the water and came back up as he smiled up at Max and Pocahontas.

Later that day Jason and Max were back in the village as they prepared their goodbyes.

"You two will always be welcome back to our village and will always be a part of it and our hearts my brothers" Powhatan said.

"As you ours sir" Jason said as Powhatan and the village gave them their goodbye sign and Jason and Max returned it.

"I will miss you" Pocahontas said.

"Our paths will meet again princess you can be sure of that" Max said as he hugged them both before they went to the forest before taking off back to the Lanes Between.

A.N. Please Review.


	70. Welcome to New York Rescue Aid Society

**_Chapter Sixty-Nine: Welcome to New York Rescue Aid Society_**

"NOT AGAIN!" Max groaned seeing they were turned into rodents again in the new world they landed in.

"No wait, last time we were rats, this time were mice they're smaller" Jason said seeing this time they were still in their clothes but with mice faces and tails as they saw they were in New York United Nation building.

"Attention, please, the Economic and Social Council will convene in five minutes" a man on an intercom said as Jason and Max looked over to where Mice from all over the world stood by a small sign.

"Rescue Aid Society?" Max read.

"An organization of mice from all over the world forming a society? This could be the ticket to the Keyhole" Jason said as they looked to a small entrane with a sign next to it.

"Mouse Entrance" Jason said reading the sign.

"This way then" Max said as they followed the other mice down some pipes to where luggage was kept and saw a light coming from a large suit case with a red tie as a carpet leading in.

"Bonjour, Bernard" they heard a mouse said to a janitor mouse using a broom to clean.

"Good day, sir" Bernard said as he looked up "Good day Mr. Ambassado" Bernardo said as the mouse replied back in Russian.

"How do you do, ma" Bernard greeted a woman as she replied back in Swedish.

Jason and Max then peeked inside to see all the mice taking seats as a mouse in the center of the room next to a picture bang a gavel.

"Order, order. This emergency meeting of the International Rescue Aid Society is now in session. Delegates, you have been summoned from all corners of the globe because we have reason to believe that someone is in distress. As you know, our society has never failed to answer a call for help" the Chairmouse said as all the mice in the room clapped.

"Excuse me uh Bernard were uh new and we'd very much like to know more about the Rescue Aid Society" Jason said.

"Oh hello, it's actually a society where mice gather around the world to rescue people in need of help that the human can't do" Bernard said.

"Interesting" Max said looking back into the room.

"We will face the portrait of the beloved founder of our society: Euripides Mouse. Delegates, hands over hearts" Chairmouse said as Jason and Max looked to the Greek mouse in the painting wrapping a bandage on a lion finger as they saw all the mice in the room stand up and put their hands over their hearts as Jason and Max followed when they saw Bernard do it as a Mouse Scout troop began to play instruments.

_ "R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society heads held high, touch the sky you mean everything to me. In a fix, in a bind call on us anytime we'll appear from nowhere mighty are we R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society honesty, loyalty we pledge to thee. R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society Heads held high, touch the sky you mean everything to me in a jam, in a scrape and you think, "no escape" do not fear, we'll be here courageous are we R-E-S-C-U-E Rescue Aid Society heads held high, touch the sky our hearts we pledge to thee."_

During the song, Ms. Bianca appears singing the song and in the meantime flirting with Bernard, the janitor.

"Ohhh I saw that" Jason said elbowing the blushing Bernard as they looked to see Bianca take her seat.

"Mouse scouts, brig the bottle" Chairmouse said as the little mouse kids began to pull a wagon with a green bottle and in it the word 'HELP' was on the paper inside.

"Mr. Bernard if you please" Chairmouse saidc as Bernard came in holding a comb over his head that would be used as a ladder.

"Uh, coming through, pardon me" Bernard said

"Have a care there" Chairmouse said ducking from the ladder nearly hitting him.

"I'm sorry, excuse me sir" Bernard said as another row of mice ducked from Bernard almost hitting them.

"Be careful!" Chairmouse said as the room was filled with laughter as Jason caught the ladder and helped Bernard "Delegates, this is no time for levity. Serious business, you know, serious business."

Bernard then set the ladder on the bottle and climbed up to see he was not at the top where the cork was and looked down.

"Now what?" Chairmouse groaned.

"Sir uh there's 13 steps on this ladder Bernard said.

"Oh superstitious nonsense" Chairmouse said as Bernard threw his lasso up around the cork and climbed up as he tried to pull the cork out as he pulled it out with a pop and slipped into the bottle top.

"What's next?!" Chairmouse groaned.

"Oh, uh, sorry, sir" Bernard said squeezing down into the bottle, "I will have it out in a jiffy sir!" Bernard said pushing the paper up and came out with it and tossed it out but fell back in as a Mouse Scout caught the letter.

"Hold on Bernard" Jason said climbing up the ladder with Max, "hold my tail."

"Ahem, ahem" Chairmouse said clearing his thorat and began to read the letter, "to Morningside Orphanage, New York...a little difficult to decipher but I can't make it out!" he said as Bianca approached and began to read.

" I am in terrible...terrible trouble oh this is all watered out uh hu-hu-hurry! Help Penny."

"Penny? Morningside Orphanage? Dash it all, it not much to go on is it?" Chairmouse said as Max held onto Jason tail and had his own wrapped around the bottle as Jason tried to get Bernard out.

"Oh, oh that poor little girl, oh Mr. Chairman, please, please, may I have this assignment?" Bianca said.

"You, Miss Bianca? Dear lady this is unprecedented, it's not likely when it was a mans world but however I suppose there has to be a first time" Chairmouse said as Bernard is watching the petition completely astonished as he knocks on the glass.

"Mr. Chairman, sir, I don't think Miss Bianca should go, it could be dangerous I-I mean anything could happen to her."

"You see, dear lady, before our janitor interrupted, ahem, I was about to suggest that you should have a co-agent go with you. Gentlemen, who will volunteer?" Chairmouse said as nearly every mouse in the room held their hands up.

"Why, gentlemen, this is indeed a most difficult decision to make. I choose Mr. Bernard to be my co-agent" she said as Jason nearly had him out but the shock made Bernard fall back in and pulled Jason and Max down with him as they hit the water at the bottom of the bottle.

"M-me?" Bernard said.

"Ow" Jason said.

"Oh and his two friends" Bianca said.

"That's very-uh you see I'm uh-I'm only a janitor" Bernard said.

"And were on other business" Jason said.

"Oh come on, we'll be a great team together! Oh come on" she said touching the glass as the delegates began to clap.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"A janitor, a lady, and two kids? Ho, ho, good heavens, bless my soul. Tsk, tsk, tsk" Chairmouse said stacking some papers.

"Were not kids!" Jason said.

"How did we end up in this?" Max asked.

"I have no idea" Jason groaned as he looked up to see the rope fell down, "anyone got a hammer?"

Later that night it began to rain as Bernard, Jason, Max and Bianca began searching for Morningside Orphanage all wearing rain coats as they quickly got off a bus and hid under a mailbox as Bianca held up and lantern and they looked at the map.

"Morningside Orphanage? Here, here it is three blocks down and four blocks over" Bernard said

"Why don't we take the short cut through the zoo?" Bianca asked holding up an umbrella over her head.

"Gee, Miss Bianca, I, uh I don't know it could be risky" Bernard said.

"Oh come on, remember our pledge? Through storm and rain and dark of night."

"Never fail to do what's right...all right duty calls" he said as they went under the gate and into the zoo.

"Uh Mr. Bernard, maybe we better go back it's so dark in here" Bianca said.

"Yeah and in a zoo I don't want to end up in a lion belly" Jason said.

"Dark? Who afraid of the dark? Look you stay here and I'll check it out" Bernard said walking towards the darkest part of the zoo.

"Bad idea" Max said as they heard a snarl.

"AHHHH!" Bernard yelled running out of the dark and passed them.

"Wait for me!" Bianca yelled as he ran back and took her hand as they ran out of the zoo and leaned on a wall.

"How about three blocks down and four blocks over?" Bernard panted.

"What did you do to make him so mad?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing, he's just a grumpy ole lion" Bernard said.

"But after all, waking him up in the middle of the night wouldn't you be grumpy too?" Bianca laughed.

"I didn't wake him up in the middle of the night I just walked on his tail" Bernard said as they walked down the road as they heard a rattle and Jason and Max looked back to see a rattle snaked Unversed come from the cage and look their way.

(A.N. Battle theme Tumbling should be played now)

"What is that?!" Bianca said.

"Bernard! Bianca! Go hide we got this!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades ad Max summoned his Dream Sword as they glared at the Unversed hissing at them.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled as Max took his arm and spun him around as Jason kicked the Unversed in the jaw then spun around fast striking the Unversed before it fell over dazed.

"Rah! Ya! Ha! Take this!" Max yelled making a few strikes.

"Yeah! Ha! Ya! Like that?!" Jason yelled making a few strikes as the Unversed rose it's head and began to try and bite down as Jason used his keyblades to hold the Unversed jaws away from him as he jumped in the air spinning then came down fast in a silver and gold ring and struck through the Unversed making it dissolve back into negativity.

"That was amazing! I have never seen a mouse be able to destroy those things" Bernard said.

"Were experts when it comes to those things" Max said.

"Good thing your with us, we may run into more of those monster" Bianca said.

"Well let's get to that orphanage we need to find out more about Penny" Max said as the four headed down the road.

A.N. Please Review.


	71. A Clue to Penny

**_Chapter Seventy: A clue to Penny_**

Later that night, the four found Morningside Orphanage as they enter through an open window and climbed down a trunk with the name Jimmy Jones on it.

"I'll take a look around see what I can find" Bernard whispred.

"I'll go with you, Jason you stay with Bianca" Max said.

"Right" Jason said as Bernard and Max walked over to an open closet as they saw a box and ran to it to see Penny name on it.

"Hold until further notice" Max said reading the post it not on the box.

"Spsst!" Bernard said getting Jason and Bianca attention, "Jason, Ms. Bianca over here! We found something, these are Penny belongings."

"Good work" Bianca said climbing up on the box with Jason as they looked at all the items in the box "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Come on" Jason said as they jumped in to look for clues.

"Oh look the little girl treasures" Bianca said.

"Boy, the things kids collect" Bernard said.

"Do you think she could be still here in the orphanage?" Bianca said.

"She can't be, it says on the box 'Hold until further notice'."

"Maybe she been adopted" Bianca said.

" No because she would have taken these things with her" Bernard said.

"Yeah he's right, something not right here a missing Orphan a bottle with her message, she somewhere either close to sea but where?" Jason said as Rufus the cat looked into the box.

"Mice!"

"Cat!" the four mice said as they ran into the shoes in the box.

"Now look here you four. If folks find out that mice moved in here, I'd get kicked out, I'd lose my job!" Rufus said.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Cat we won't be here long" Bianca said as they climbed on top of the box.

"Ah! I am too old to be chasing mice!" Rufus said stretching.

"Sir, could you tell us what happened to a girl called Penny?" Bernard asked pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"Well, I sure can. You ain't going to find her around here, oh the poor little thing ran away" Rufus said.

Bernard When was the last time you saw Penny?

"Was there anything unusual?" Bernard asked.

"Was there anything usual? Try to remember" Bianca asked.

"Let's see now, last time I saw her she was sitting down over there on her bed all alone she looked awful sad.

Flash back!

"what's wrong Penny honey?" Rufus asked Penny who sat on the bed with her back to him.

"Nothing" Penny replied as Rufus climbed on her bed.

"Oh come on now no secrets you tell ole Rufus" he said rubbing up against her arm.

"Well today was adoption day at the orphanage."

"What happened?"

"And man and lady came and looked at me and they choose the little red headed girl, she was prettier than me."

"OH! She couldn't be! You listen to me darling your something extra special."

"No I'm not" Penny said getting off the bed and looked out the window.

"Why someday a couple will come to the orphanage looking for a pretty little girl just like you."

"Honest?"

"I bet my whiskers on it! But you have to believe it, keep faith sweetheart, you see that bluebird?"

"Yes I do" Penny said seeing the small bluebird on a nearby tree.

"Faith it a bluebird you see from afar it's for real and as sure as the first evening star you can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight but it's there just the same making things turn out right."

"Can't touch it or buy or wrap it up tight but it's there just the same making things turn out right" Penny said hugging him and picking up her teddy bear, "but whoever adopts me has to adopt teddy too."

"Oh they'll love him he doesn't eat much does he?" Rufus said as she giggled.

"Oh here! I brought you something" she said handing him two crackers from her pocket.

"Catnip snacks!"

"No they're Ginger snacks" she giggled,

"Well for an old cod like me we could use a little ginger" he said.

"I took two extra from lunch today were not supposed to do that" Penny said.

"You can trust me I won't tattletale on you" Rufus said as she hugged him.

"I love you Rufus" she said rubbing his belly as he purred, "gee we better hurry! Or we'll be late for supper!" she said carrying him out.

End of Flashback!  
"She seemed happy enough then the next thing I heard, Penny was gone" Rufus said.

"Well, aren't the police still looking for her?" Bernard asked.

"No, no, they gave up weeks ago" Rufus said.

"She been missing for weeks?!" Jason said.

"Oh this is terrible that poor little girl" Bianca said.

"I just can't believe Penny would run away uh Mr. Rufus please think there must be something else" Bernard said.

"Anything at all, any suspicious characters coming to the orphanage or maybe something she said that sounded off" Jason said.

"Well, come to think of it there was...no, no, it's nothing Penny wouldn't get in with her" Rufus said.

"Get in what? With who?" Bernard said.

"Please Rufus this could help" Jason said.

"A weird lady tried to give Penny a side but she wouldn't have anything to do with trashy people like them" Rufus said.

"Trashy people? Who?" Bianca asked.

"She and her partner run a sleazy pawnshop down the street" Rufus said.

"Miss Bianca, Jason, Max we must go down there and investigate" Bernard said.

"Finally a lead!" Max said.

"Suit yourself, but you'd just be wasting your time going down there" Rufus said.

"She could be in trouble. We gotta find her and help her" Bernard said.

"Yeah, but four little mice? What can you do?" Rufus said.

"You'd be surprise what we rodents can do Rufus!" Jason smirked as they ran back to the window.

Later that night they loud the pawn shop as they looked to the sign on the window.

"Madam Medusa's Pawn Shop Boutique?" Max read.

"Sounds trashy" Jason said as they snuck under the door and looked around all the items in the store.

"Come on, there must be something here we can use" Max said as they snuck into the office area and began to look at all the papers the desk had.

"Guys look! A child book" Bianca whispered pointing to a first grade year book as they pushed open the cover and saw Penny name on the first page "it's Penny's!"

"Then, she got to be here!" Beranrd whispered as the Cuckoo clock above went off with loud, 'Cuckoo! Cuckoo!' as the mice began to scatter as the cover landed on Bernard tail and he fell over and his tail was ruffled up as Bianca, Jason and Max laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bernard asked.

"Your tail" Bianca laughed as Bernard began to fix his tail.

"Here here let me help you fix it" she said as the phone next to them rings and they run to hide in different hiding spots.

A door then opened as they saw a red hair woman in a red dress walk in.

"Oh, who could be ringing at this time of the night?" she growled picking up the phone, "Madam Medusa's Pawn Shop Boutique."

"Hello, boss?" Snoops said on the other end.

"Snoops! Don't tell me Snoops let me guess you found it! Ah ha ha! You found the diamond!"

"Diamond?" Jason whispered.

"Give you time?! You bundler you have been down there for three months!...bottles? What bottles?...you caught Penny sending messages in bottles! You blundering fool can't you control that little girl?!" she yelled slamming her fist on the desk shaking it.

"SHUT UP! I am taking the next flight down to Devil's Bayou!" she yelled hanging up the phone and setting a suitcase on the desk and stormed out of the room.

"You hear that? We found Penny kidnappers" Jason said.

"This is terrible, we've got to go with her" Bianca said.

"Yeah, come on, in the suitcase" Bernard said as he and Max climb in and as Bianca and Jason were about to go they saw Medusa come back in with clothes in her hands and hid again.

"Blubbering boob! He messes up everything!" she growled stuffing her close on Max and Bernard, "leave for a few weeks and UGH!"

She then put on a coat as Bianca and Jason ran to the suitcase and tried to get in but hid when they saw Medusa close the top on Max and Bernard and tried to force it close.

"Oh why won't this stupid thing close!" she yelled sitting on it to force it closed as Jason and Bianca grabbed onto a string hanging out of the suitcase as Medusa picked up the suitcase and began to walk away as Bianca and Jason tried to hold on but ended up letting go and hitting the ground as they ran after Medusa and got into her car before she closed the door.

Medusa then tried to start her car and began hitting on the gas pedal as Jason and Bianca climbed into the back as Medusa ran into some trash cans and into the street.

"Come on!" Jason said as he and Bianca pooped open the suit case as they bounced as it opened and Max and Bernard pulled them in as Medusa drove passed a truck.

"Out of my way you toad hog!" she yelled driving off the road and into a bump construction area as Medusa turned the corner and the suit case flew out hitting a lamppost and releasing all its clothes as the mice watched Medusa drive away.

"GO BACK TO DRIVING SCHOOL YOU WITCH!" Jason yelled shaking his fist.

"What do we do now?" Max asked.

"We need as way to Devils Bayou, that's where she going and where Penny being held" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	72. To Devil's Bayou

**_Chapter Seventy-One: To Devil's Bayou_**

At an airport the Airport P.A. System was heard as the four mice ran.

"_All passengers, please report for flight 614."_

"Hurry Miss Bianca. Medusa could be at the Devil Bayou by now!" Bernard said

"I'm sorry but a lady dose have to pack a few things you know!" Bianca said as Jason took her bag and they ran onto one of the escalator steps and moved to the top.

"Will, Mr. Jenkins report to the ticket counter, please."

_ "All passengers, please report for flight 614 now departing."_

Bernard, Jason, Max and Bianca than cross the flight field to arrive their own flight.

"Fly Albatross Air Service" Jason read looking at the sign on the top of a shack on a nest as he and Max flinched.

"Birds why it have to be birds?" Jason shivered.

"It's okay Jason were not bugs again" Max whispered as they ran up the ramp and into the office.

"Flight leaves 6:45" Bernard said setting their bags on the weight scale and read the chalkboard then looked to the clock "oh no! we missed the flight! Miss Bianca, if you hadn't-"

"You worry too much. You know that flights are always late" Bianca said.

"Albatross flight 13 to tower. Albatross 13" they heard someone say on the intercom.

"Now what did I tell you? We are lucky Mr. Bernard" Bianca said.

"Yeah Flight 13 still here" Jason said.

"Luck? Flight 13? Maybe we better take the train" Bernard said.

"Wake up! Dad-dratit! Somebody answer down there. Get off the dime! Hello! Hello! Is anybody down there?" they heard the radio said as Bernard climbed up to the mike.

"Uh hello?" Bernard said.

"Where you been you lazy knucklehead?"

"We just got here, sir. See, my co-agents insisted on packing her, uh-"

"Look, bud, am I clear to land? Traffic up here is thicker-" he began as a loud place roar was heard "OH WOW! Darn blast you-!" he said as Jason shut off the radio.

"Someone needs to wash their mouth out with soap" Jason said.

"What is he saying, Mr. Bernard?" Bianca said.

"I wouldn't dare repeat it" Bernard said

"Then give him the permission to land" Bianca said.

"Uh Captain, you have our permission to land" Bernard said.

"Well it's about time bud!"

"Look! Look there he is!" Bianca said as they ran to the window and saw a bird in the sky flying down, "Doesn't he fly beautifully? And you wanted to take the train you fraidy-cat."

"Fraidy-cat? You know it's just I like trains" Bernard said.

"Uh huh and it has nothing to do with the number 13 right?" Jason said as they saw the bird going below the ramp.

"PULL UP!" Bernard yelled as they saw the bird fly down and crash as he skidded across the pavement as they ran out.

"Are you hurt sir?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah that looked like it hurt" Jason said as Orville began to brush himself off and hummed.

"Nope, one of my better landings, bud" he said.

"…that was your best landing?" Max said.

"Is it too late to take that train?" Jason asked.

"Oh great! Come on were gonna take the train it's more safe" Bernard said.

"Train? Safe? Listen here, buster, I'm as fit as a fettle!" Orville said.

"And you look simply wonderful, Captain" Bianca said.

"Oh, shucks, just call me Orville, little lady."

"All right, all right. It's most important we get to Devils Bayou" Bernard said.

"You just keep your shirt on Flight 13 hits the wild blue yonder in 5 minutes" Orville said heading into the office.

Later that day some small stairs was put up next to Orville with their seat on his backs as Bernard counted the steps as he climbed.

"Seven-eight-nine-ten-eleven-twelve…oh dear" he said looking at the thirteenth step.

"What the hold up?" Jason asked.

"There are thirteen steps on this ramp" Bernard said.

"Well, why don't you jump the last one" Bianca said as Bernard did just that.

"Superstitious nonsense I never believed in it" Jason said.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard, folks. Fasten your seat belts. No smoking. Just sit back and leave the driving to me" Orville said as Jason and Max saw they were sitting in a large Sardine can made into four seats as they took the back and Bernard and Bianca the front as the put on their belts.

"Miss Bianca, be sure it it's fastened good and tight" Bernard said.

"I can't it will wrinkle my dress" Bianca said.

"Say, bud, read the checklist to me" Bernard said as Bernard pulled out the small checklist.

"Uh oh, yeah. Goggles down."

"Check" Orville said putting down his goggles over his eyes.

"Wing flaps down."

"Check" Orville said moving his wings.

"Tail feathers."

"Double check" Orville said shaking his tail feathers.

"If at first you don't succeed try and try again" Bernard read.

"And here we go!" Orville yelled as he began to run and flap his wings.

"Sure wish we would have taken the train!" Bernard said as Orville jumped down the ramp as they saw all the building and the street far below.

"Oh, I just love takeoffs!" Bianca said as Orville pulled up and he began to fly over all the cars below.

"Captain you fly beautifully it's like being on a roller coaster" Bianca said.

"I'm going to be sick!" Max said gripping onto his seat.

"He just went through a red light" Bernard said looking back at the red light they went through.

"Oh I do that all the time, darling. Now, come on, stop worrying" Bianca said as they began to fly from New York and into the clouds above till it began to get dark.

"Listen to this. It says here Devil Bayou is uncharted and hazardous" Bernard said.

"Hmm. Interesting" Bianca said sleepily as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"Must be..."

"Goodnight, dear" she said.

"Plan with care..." he said as Jason and Max saw him wrap his arms around Bianca, "goodnight Bianca."

Meanwhile at Devil's Bayou in a large abandon fairy Penny snuck out and ran into the swamp as light began to come on in the fairy.

"Penny! Penny? Penny, answer me! Penny!" Medusa yelled as she walked out the doors with leashes on two massive alligators, "Snoops! Get down here!"

"What's happening Medusa? What's going on?" Snoops asked from the floor above looking over the rail.

"That little brat has escaped again! Nero, Brutus, bring her back, boys!" she said to the two alligators and let them free as they went down the ramp and into the swamp water as Medusa ran to an old Swampmobile as she tried to start it up "Oh, why won't start! SNOOPS! What's wrong!"

"What-I don't know it was working good yesterday" Snoops said as Medusa got it started up.

"Oh, shut up! Send up flares! Light up the swamp so I can find her!" She growled as she took off into the swamp as Snoops sent up a firework that went into the air.

Meanwhile, our little friends are arriving to their destination.

"Well folks we'll be landing in Devil's Bayou in just a minute your crew thanks you for flying Albatross AIR!" he yelled seeing a firework coming at him.

"WHOA!" Jason yelled as fireworks began to shoot up and explode all around them.

"What in the SUFFERING SASAFRASS! My rutter on fire!" he yelled as they saw Orville tail feathers was on fire.

"Put it out!" Max yelled as Bernard and Jason began to use jackets to put it out.

"BAIL OUT! BAIL OUT!" Orville yelled ending up flipping around.

"AHH!" Jason yelled trying to hold onto the chairs with Max as Bernard held onto Bianca by her coat.

"Help!" Bianca yelled slipping out of her jacket and fell down below.

"Bianca!" Jason yelled as he and Max flew down with Bernard as Bernard grabbed onto Bianca and held onto an umbrella.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Orville yelled flying down upside down next to them as Bernard opened up the umbrella as Jason and Max grabbed on.

"Please don't break! Please don't break!" Max said.

Meanwhile down below in a small hut in the swamp a small mouse in an apron saw all the fireworks

"Bufferin catfish! What on earth!" Ellie Mae said as she saw Orville crashing down with black smoke coming from his tail, "Luke! Luke! Wake up!" she yelled waking a sleeping mouse in a hammock as he got tangled up and hit the ground and caught a jug, "Luke! Get down here! It's Orville!"

"Oh, that Orville" Luke said.

"No, Luke, no! He's in trouble! You get down here right now!" Ellie Mae said.

"I'm a comin" Luke said coming down the step drinking from his mug as Orville crashed into him and Orville landed in water and Luke rolled a few feet away, "oh ho ho wowie! This new batch really packs a wallop!"

"Aahhhhh" Orville said sitting in the water with steam coming off his tail.

"Look out below!" Bernard yelled as they began to float down but the umbrella broke and the four fell and landed in the water Orville was in.

"I am never flying on a bird ever again!" Jason growled crawling out from under the umbrella.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, what a shame. Here, honey let me help you" Ellie Mae helping Bianca up as Luke picked up Bernard and Max up.

"Say cousin you three look like you could use a swig of this it's good for what ales ya" Luke said putting the moonshine bottle in Bernard, Max then Jason mouths making them drink the liquid.

"ACK!" Jason coughed smoke like the other two as they coughed.

"What is that?" Max said.

"There, where you folks from anyway?" Luke asked.

"Were from New York" Bernard said.

"Now stand back, folks I ain't going to hang around this creepy place for long, clear the runway!" Orville said as he began to run and fell off the dock and into the water as he tried to fly up and saw Medusa coming his way.

"Great balls of fire!" Orville yelled as he began to run back in the water with her close on his tail.

"OH! AHH!" Orville screamed as he got sucked into her swampmobile then came out the other end all burnt up.

"HOLY SMOKE!" he coughed, "why don't you watch where you going?!"

"Poor Orville" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	73. Just have Faith

**_Chapter Seventy-Two: Just have Faith_**

Later the mice hid in the grass as they saw Medusa on her Swampmobile.

"Bernard, it's that terrible Medusa!" Bianca said.

"So were right! Penny must be here!" Jason said.

"I'd love to give her a few whacks of my rolling pin!" Ellie Mae said swinging her rolling pin.

"We swamp folks would like to run her out of our bayou" Luke said as they heard the grass rustling.

"Hold it! Hold it! Somebody coming this way" Ellie Mae said as they moved to peek out of the grass to see Nero emerged holding Penny teddy bear in his jaws and Brutus holding Penny in his by her overalls.

"Why did you have to go and spoil everything?" Penny said glaring at Brutus, "Nero! Don't you dare get my teddy bear wet!" she said as the two swamp gators laughed before moving into the water.

"Oh it's that poor little young one, she trying to run away again" Ellie Mae said.

"It's Penny! Oh how terrible!" Bianca said.

"Where are they taking her?" Max asked.

"Hurry! We've got to find out where they're taking her!" Bianca said as they ran towards the water and reached a small dock.

"You need a boat. Evinrude got the fastest boat around here!" Ellie Mae said pointing to the leaf boat at the end of the dock with a sleeping dragon fly on the stem, "Evinrude! WAKE UP! Start up the engine ole boy!"

The dragonfly then began to buzz flapping his wings as the Bianca, Bernard, Jason and Max got in the boat.

"Send Evinrude back as soon as you need help! I'll rou8nd up the neighbors!"

Evinurude then began to drive them down the swamp water as the went after Nero and Brutus.

"Faster! Evinrude, faster!" Bianca said as they moved faster and a fog began to hit then.

"I can't see them!" Jason said.

"This fog is awful. You can 't see a thing!" Bainca said.

"Slow down, Evinrude" Bernard said as the dragonfly began to slow them down before panting, "they got to be around here, somewhere."

"Take it easy Evinrude" Jason said patting his head and looking around.

"Oh dear, we lost them!" Bianca said as Bernard looked behind them.

"Jehoshaphat!" Bernard yelled as they saw Nero and Brutus moved past them on both sides creating large waves, "Hang on! Hard aport, Evinrude!"

"Look out!" Jason yelled as a wave knocked them over and sent Bianca into the water.

"Help!" Bianca called.

"Bianca!" Bernard yelled.

"Evinrude! That way!" Jason said as he pulled out the rope.

"Here" Max said as Bernard took it and threw it to Bianca who held onto it as they pulled her back in and got her back into the boat as the two gators tails hit their boat and sent the four mice flying into the air then back into the boat filled with water.

"There!" Jason yelled seeing Brutus and Nero taking penny to an abandon fairy.

"Come on Evinrude give it all you got!" Bernard said as the dragon fly panted.

"Keep trying Evinrude!" Bianca said as he tried to start up again but collapsed, "Poor Evinrude, your carburetor is all pooped out."

"Okay here" Jason said handing Max as stick as they began to row the boat to the fairy.

Meanwhile at the boat Brutus and Nero carried Penny in.

"Bring her right on in, boys come on" Snoops said looking at Penny, "so you trying to run away didn't work good huh?"

"Put me down, Brutus!" Penny yelled as Brutus dropped her on her head, "Creepy old dragon."

"Nice work, good boys" Snoops said petting Brutus who growled at him "Steady boys! D-d-down, boys! Heel, heel!"

"There, there, Teddy. I won't let them do that to you again, don't cry" Penny said kissing her bear arm where Nero had the bear at.

"Now Teddy, Teddy. Poor Teddy. All she ever thinks about is that simple bear. Now you behave or I'll let Nero and Brutus have your old teddy bear" Snoops said.

"You will not. Besides, I'm not scared of them like you are Mr. Snoops!" Penny said.

"Ah, don't you sash me! Boys take this naughty little girl to her room" Snoops said.

"I can go by myself. Thank you" Penny said stomping up the stairs.

Meanwhile the heroes reached the shore as they got out of the boat.

"Stick around, Evinrude. We'll signal if we need you...LOOK OUT! HERE SHE COME!" he yelled as Medusa came at them as her swampmobile jumped over them and moved to the fairy.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Medusa growled entering the room.

"Where is she? Oh I sent her up to her room" Snoops said.

"Why did you let her escape? What is your alibi this time, nitwit?" Medusa growled.

"Nitwit? Don't blame me Medusa those leather headed lizards of yours are supposed to be patrolling the island they let her get away" Snoops said.

"Ha! My precious pets! We know who caught that ungrateful brat, don't we?" Medusa said as the mice all listen by a window.

"It was your idea to use a little girl for this caper. If you listened to me-"

"Snoops! You're not thinking" Medusa said as the mice climbed into a tube and ended up in a vent near the room Medusa and Snoops were.

"I know she the only one who is small enough to squeeze down that black hole."

"Yes, but why can't she find my big diamond?"

"I don't know but look at these beauties she brought up that cave, they'll sale for a lot of cold cash" Snoops said holding a hand full of pirates treasure as Medusa smacked it out of his hand, "ow! I wish you wouldn't do that."

"She insane! Uterly mad!" Bianca said.

"All this for a diamond? How big is it? Look at all these jewels they must be worth millions!" Jason said looking at the jewels covering the floor.

"I want that diamond. I got to have the Devil's Eye! You didn't leave the girl down in the cave long enough."

"She won't take order" Snoops said.

"You are too soft."

"But the water was rising and the tide was coming in. All she did down there was fuss about her teddy getting wet."

"Snoops, you don't have a way with children."

"Oh and she mother of the year?" Jason growled.

"You must gain their confidence, make them like you."

"Yeah? How do you do that?"

"You force them to like you, idiot! And the next low tide I am going to put her down there myself and keep her there until she finds it's and it is as simple as that!"

"Oh, as simple as that, is it? Well, you're the boss uh boss."

"Yes. Now come along, petsy-poops" Medusa said to Brutus and Nero.

"We gotta get Penny out of here tonight" Bernard said.

"Yeah oh! Hide!" Max whispered as Brutus and Nero began to walk by the dresser they hid under as one of them stopped and sniffed the air.

"Oh! Bianca they smell your perfume!" Bernard whispered.

"Oh dear" Bianca said as Brutus and Nero began to come towards the dresser as the mice were back to the wall as one of the gators snout began to lift the dresser and sniffed as Bernard began to whack it with the umbrella as it grabbed his red sweater and pull him out.

"Ah!" Bernard said as he was pulled out.

(A.N. Battle them Rowdy Rumble begins.)

"YA!" Jason yelled hitting Brutus on the snout with his keyblade making him drop Bernard who ran as Jason, Max and Bernard climbed up some old curtains as Nero ripped it down as the curtain fell on Brutus, Nero, Bernard, Max and Jason.

"Oh no!" Bianca said.

"Bianca! Aahhh!" Bernard yelled.

"OW! Take that!" Max yelled as his sword hitting something was heard as Nero growled as Bianca climbed under the curtain to help.

"Let go you big bullies, you!" Bianca yelled pulling Bernard out as Jason and Max followed as they looked back to see Nero and Brutus still moving around under the curtain.

"Go hide!" Jason yelled as Bernard and Bianca ran under the organ and Nero and Brutus got out to look for the mice.

"Up here bullies!" Jason yelled Brutus and Nero saw Jason and Max on the organ as they stepped on two keys as the organ played loud music as they saw Bianca and Bernard were blown out of one of the tubes and fell back in as Nero ran up the steps to the pipes and Brutus looked down at Jason and Max.

(Objective: Defeat Brutus and keep Nero away from Bianca and Bernard! Try to stay off the keys!"

"Let's go!" Jason yelled jumping up and spun around Brutus snout and landed on top of it.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Take that!" Jason yelled slamming his keyblades down on Brutus snout who growled and tried to shake him off as he held on and it slammed it's jaw on the organ keys and Bianca and Bernard were blown out of one of the organ tubes.

"I don't think so!" Max yelled smacking Nero jaw as Bernard and Bianca flew back into the tube and Brutus kept slamming his jaw on the keys then threw himself on it as it sent Bernard flying as Brutus ran after it and caught Bernard in his mouth.

"AHHH!" Jason yelled about to go at Brutus then saw Medusa enter the room to see the organ broke.

"Nero! Brutus! Stop that infernal racket! I mean now!" she yelled hitting Brutus on the head with her cane and making him spit out Bernard, "AHHH! SNOOPS! SNOOPS! A MOUSE! Kill it! Kill it!" she screamed standing on a chair as Bernard ran with Snoops swinging a broom as he missed and smacked Medusa off her chair as Bernard rejoined, Jason, Max and Bianca at the pile of broke gold tubes by the now destroyed organ.

"AHHHH! There's more!" Medusa screamed.

"Firaga!" Jason yelled setting Snoops broom on fire.

"AHHH!" Snoops yelled trying to put it out as Medusa pointed a gun and missed the mice and began to leave holes where she missed the mice with every shot till her gun got jammed as the mice found a new hiding spot.

"What is wrong with this thing?!" she growled as the mice peeked from their hiding spot and Nero Brutus peeked from theirs by a knocked over table and Snoops by a chair as the mice ran outside.

"Snoops! What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Snoops said as her gun fired off the top of his hair and made the mice fall into the water and Evinrude comes to their rescue.

"Evinrude! Over here!" Bernard said as the boat moved next to them as they all climbed in, "are you all right dear? Jason Max you hurt?" he asked.

"We fine, that woman is nuts!" Jason said.

"Sh-she tried to kill us, that-that terrible woman! Oh if only I was a ten foot mouse I'd show her!" Bianca said.

"It's no use Bianca, maybe Rufus the cat was right what van four little mice do?" Bernard said rinsing out his hat.

"But Bernard the society counting on us we can't quit now oh and that little girl we just got to rescues "Penny, dear? Auntie Medusa wants to talk to you" they heard Medusa call.

"Let's listen" Jason said as they moved close to the boat.

"Did you wanna see me ma'am?" Penny asked poking her head in Medusa room

"Yes my dear. Don't be so shy now I am going to let bygones be bygones do you know what would make Aunty Medusa very happy?"

"Yes. You want me to find that diamond."

"That's right dear."

"But I tried as hard as I could, honest."

"Of course you have, but we must try harder, mustn't we?"

"Then please, will you take me back to the orphanage like you promised?"

"Penny, don't you like it here? A big beautiful boat all to yourself."

"But if I don't get back to the orphanage I will never get adopted."

"Adopted? What makes you think anyone would want to homely little girl like you?" she said as Penny left with tears in her eyes.

"GRRR! That woman!" Jason growled as he climbed up the side of the boat where Penny was on a rail as looked to the Evening star now with another star next to it twinkling bright.

"I know Ray...but I don't sing" Jason sighed as he cleared his throat, "I guess there's a first for everything" he said leaning on the rail.

_"Be brave, little one. Make a wish for each sad little tear. Hold your head up, though no one is near someone's waiting for you. Don't cry, little one there'll be a smile where a frown used to be. You'll be part of the love that you see someone's waiting for you. Always keep a little prayer in your pocket and you're sure to see the light. Soon there'll be joy and happiness and your little world will be bright. Have faith, little one till your hopes and your wishes come true you must try to be brave, little one someone's waiting to love you"_ Jason sang as Penny returned to her room hugging her bear.

"Good night Teddy. Sleep tight" she said kissing him and blowing out her candle "Oh we almost forgot to say our prayers" she said getting down next to her bed, "Please, bless Rufus and Teddy and all the kids at the orphanage: Jennifer, Bobby, Mary, Julie and please let someone find my bottle. There a message in it cause running away isn't working amen, don't worry Teddy we'-we'll be alright" she cried before dropping her head to cry on the bed as the mice climbed onto her bed.

"Penny? Penny?" Bianca said tapping Penny hand.

"Yes?" she said looking up.

"Penny dear, now don't we are here to help you" Bianca said.

"Wait. Hi! Where did you come from?" she asked whipping a tear.

"We found the bottle with your message and we come to rescue you" Bernard said.

"Did you hear that, Teddy? Our bottle worked! Didn't you bring somebody big with you? Like the police?" Penny asked.

"No, there's just the four of us" Bernard said.

"But if the five of us worked together, and we have a little faith" Penny said.

"That was Rufus said! Faith makes things turn out right" Penny said.

"Penny I know it's late but we got to escape tonight, right now" Bernard said.

"But I just got caught by Brutus and Nero. Look what they did to my pants!" she said holding up her nightgown to show her now ruined pants.

"Yeah, and they are still down there guarding the gate plank" Bernard said looking out a broken window.

"Oh those vicious monsters! They ought to be locked up in a cage!" Bianca said.

"I know, I know! Come on I'll show you" Penny said leading them outside and pointed down the stairs, "see there? It's an elevator" she said pointing to an old elevator big enough to fit two gators.

"Ah it's a perfect cage Penny!" Bianca said as Jason and Bernard inspected it.

"Great idea. Now what can we use for bait?" Bernard asked.

"Oh they'll eat anything" Penny said.

"Yeah, I know" Bernard said.

"I got it!" Bianca said reaching in her bag and pulled out her perfume bottle, "my perfume remember? They'll follow the scent right into the elevator!"

"And I'll slam the door and that will make Medusa mad! 'Brutu! Nero! Did you let that little brat escape again?! Your too soft!' whack! Whack! Whack!" Penny said mimicking what Medusa would do with the boorm.

"Ha-ha-ha Penny, that's not bad" Bernard laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha that's exactly like Medusa" Bianca laughed.

"You're a good actress" Jason laughed.

" 'Track her down, boys! Bring her back!'."

"And we'll be so far ahead they'll never catch us" Bianca said.

"Wait a minute. She might catch us in her swammobile" Bernard said.

"We'll swipe it! I always wanted to drive it" Penny said.

"What if Medusa wakes up while we're starting it, were in trouble we got to stall them somehow" Bernard said.

"How about Mr. Snoops fireworks, we'll shoot them off in her bedroom! That will keep her busy" Penny whispered.

"I would love to see her face when that happens!" Max said.

"Oh Bernard, it's so exciting! Perfume, Crocs, swammobiles! Oh ho it's just got to work!" Bianca said.

"It's our only chance but were going to need help" Bernard said.

"We send Evinrude back! That nice Ellie Mae she said she would gather the neighbors! They can all help us!" Jason said.

"Snoops! Get down here!" they heard Medusa yell.

"What's up Medusa? What's going on?" Snoops yelled running into a room and closing the door as Penny and the others listened.

"Oh shut up! High tide or not-"

"I bet those two are up to something gee I don't want to go down in that awful black hole again" Penny whispered.

"Don't worry about that dear, you must hurry and get dressed" Bianca said.

"Come on we haven't got that much time!" Bernard said as he and the other looked over the edge down to Evinrude, "Evinrude! Up here!" he said as the dragonfly flew up towards them.

"We need help go get Ellie Mae and hurry!" Bernard said as Evinrude nodded and took off back into the bayou.

A.N. Please Review.


	74. The Devil's Eye

**_Chapter Seventy-Three: The Devil's Eye_**

The next day Snoops is guiding Penny again to the black hole as Jason peeked out for Penny pocket to see the hole was indeed small enough for Penny to fit but had to be lead down by an old bucket.

"All right, you little brat, you are going to go down that hole and you're gonna dig till you find me the diamond your understand and no sashing me" Snoops said.

"Uh-uh-uh Snoops, that is no way to speak to our little Miss Penny" Medusa said.

"Hmph witch" Max said.

"Oh, okay boss, okay" Snoops said getting the bucket ready.

"Now, my dear, you are going to find me that big shinny diamond for your Aunty Medusa aren't you?"

"Teddy doesn't like it down there he's afraid, aren't' you Teddy?" Penny said.

"Ahh, tsk-tsk. Poor Teddy" Medusa said snatching the bear, "I'll just keep him up here with me where he'll be safe."

"Give me back my teddy bear! He's mine! He's mine!" Penny said as Medusa pushed her close to the hole as Bernard jumped and hid back in the pocket.

"You get down there and find the big diamond or you will never see Teddy again!"

"All right, all right. I'll go" Penny said climbing into the bucket.

"Boss, you really got a way with kids" Snoops said as he began to slowly send Penny down the hole.

"Don't worry Teddy I won't be gone long I'll find her ole diamond" Penny said.

"It's dark" Jason said only being able to see what the lantern showed as they reached the bottom of the black hole.

"Oh, what a dreadful, frightening place!" Bianca said.

"Yeah, it used to be a pirate s cave" Penny said holding up the lantern.

"How do you know that, Penny?" Bianca asked.

"Him!" Penny said pointing to the pirate skeleton on the floor with a sword through it's chest.

"Ah! Oh dear!" Bianca said.

"Come on girls let's look for that diamond so we can get out of here" Bernard said using a spoon to start digging by some jewels and rubies.

"Oh I looked there already. Medusa doesn't want those little ones" Penny said as the cave began to shake

"Wha-wha-what's that?" Bernard asked.

"That's where the water comes in" Penny said pointing to a hole in the floor of the cave, "Oooh! I'm afraid to go over there."

"Well if I was a pirate, that's just where I'd hid the Devil's Eye, I'll go over there and check it out" Bernard said as he approached the hole as he looked what was inside and backed away, "come to think of it if I was a pirate I wouldn't hide anything back there."

"Bernard, look! I can see something" Bianca said pointing to a sparkle in the darkness in the cave across the hole, "come on let's see what it is."

"No Bianca, you stay here. I'll see if I can find a safe way over" Bernard said climbing on the side of the hole as they heard a rumbling and water shot out.

"Aah!" Bianca yelled as they saw Bernard on the side slipping into the hole.

"Help!"

"Hang on!" Bianca yelled.

"Were coming!" Jason said.

"HELP!"

"I'm coming!" Bianca said as she Jason and Max ran on the edge and pulled him up.

"What are you doing down there?" Medusa called.

"I'm looking!" Penny said.

"Well, look faster!"

"OH! I would love to whack her with my keyblades!" Jason growled as they made it around the hole and reached the other side as they found a pirates skull as Penny held up her lantern and a bright light came out of the skull eye.

"Wow!" Bernard said shielding his eyes as they saw sparkles of rainbow lights all around the cave before it vanished.

"What's in that skull?" Jason said approaching it and trying to see into the darkness of the skull.

"Penny, hold your lantern up again" Bernard said as she did and the light came again but Jason and Bernard saw a massive diamond inside the skull.

"Holy mackerel! That's it!" Bernard said as Bianca and Max looked.

"The Devil Eye! Penny we found it! We found it!" Medusa said.

"Medusa, I found it!" Penny called.

"Let me look. Let me look, Medusa" Snoops said.

"Back!" Medusa said shoving Snoops away, "Ah, good girl! Good girl! Let's get it up here!"

"Together!" Jason said as he Max and Bernard pushed on the diamond as it got caught in the eye socket of the skull as water shot up from the hole again and flood into the skull as Jason, Max and Bernard coughed.

"Move you thing!" Jason growled as they pushed again as water flowed out of the teeth of the skull.

"Look, it won't go through! We can't get it out!" Bernard said.

"What's taking so long!" Medusa said.

"It's stuck tight!" Penny said.

"Stuck tight? You get that diamond or you'll never see daylight again!" Medusa said as Penny began to try and make her way to them

No, no back, back Penny! " Bernard said.

"Oh Penny, you'll fall!" Bianca said as the cave shook again and Penny slipped.

"Aahhh!" Penny cried as water shot up and made her reach the other side as the water filled up the skull as the four mice swam around than to the top to get air as Penny looked into the skull.

"Forget the diamond. Let's get out of here before we drown!" Bernard said.

"The water rising!" Jason said as Penny grabbed the skull and tried to pull it out as water shot up again and nearly pulled Penny into the hole.

"The water coming in! Please pull me up!" Penny called.

"Not until you get the diamond!" Medusa yelled.

"Penny, the pirate sword! Use the sword!" Bernard said as she picked it up and shoved it into the skull mouth and began to pry it open as the mice pushed the diamond out to the mouth.

One good pushed the broke the teeth and the diamond fell out and the mice fell into the water on the floor as Penny picked up the diamond as more water shot up hitting them in a wave of water as the lantern was put out.

"Penny! Penny help!" Bianca called as the mice were caught in a whirlpool.

"Penny hurry!" Max called as Penny swam to them and grabbed the mice and was caught in the whirlpool as they were pulled under then shot out but another shot of water as Penny put the mice in the bucket and put the diamond in.

"I got it! I've got it! Hurry! Pull me up!" Penny yelled getting in as they began to get pulled up.

"Faster! Faster!" Medusa said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Snoop said.

"Aah-ha-ha-ha!" Medusa laughed snatching the diamond from Penny hand who held it up, "At last! The Devil Eye!"

"It's worth millions!" Snoops said.

"Just look at it! Filled with power for it's owner!"

"Let me, let me look at it" Snoops said as Medusa gave him a glance, "I got-hey, that wasn't a very good look" he said letting go of the rope and nearly dropped Penny back into the black hole as she hung on the side.

"You idiot! Cut up a perfect gem! And it mine! It's all mine!" Medusa said.

"All yours! Half of it is mine, you double-crossing crook!" Snoops yelled as Brutus held Penny by her pants.

"Put me down Brutus!" Penny yelled as Brutus carried her away.

"It's mine! All mine!"

"Double-crosser!"

"Cheap-pickpocket!"

"Chiseller!"

"Cheap crook!"

"Where is Evinrude with our backup?" Max said.

"We need to be patient Max if we have to we'll have to do something" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	75. Rescuing Penny

**_Chapter Seventy-Four: Rescuing Penny _**

Back at the fairy, Bernard, Bianca, Max and Jason peeked around the corner where Medusa held a gun to Snoops and Penny.

"Welsher! Swindler! Chiseller!"

"Shut up Snoops and don't move! If either of you tries to follow me you'll get blasted!"

"You give me my teddy bear. You promised!" Penny said as Medusa pushed her back with her foot.

"Oh, Teddy goes with me, my dear. I've become quite attached to it" she smirked as Bernard and the other mice made a trip line and pulled tight as Medusa backed away and tripped on the line.

"AHHH!" Medusa yelled firing her gun in one direction and sent the teddy bear hitting the floor with the diamond sparkles coming from its back.

"MY DIAMOND! My diamond!" Medusa yelled as Snoops ran for it and she tripped him as Penny ran passed them and picked up Teddy and ran for it as Snoops and Medusa ran after her as she knocked over Snoops and he tripped her.

"CHARGE!" all the swamp folk yelled as all the animals began to attack Medusa pulling on her head and beating her with a rolling pin as Luke stabbed her in the rear with his fork.

"AHHHHH!"

All the swamp folk were then running avoiding bullets as they ran into Brutus sand Nero and ran the other way with the gators after them as Brutus and Nero stopped when they smelt Binaca perfume and heard Bernard whistle as they looked in the elevator where the two sat on a hook on a fishing pole and waved to the two.

Nero and Brutus than came running towards the elevators as Bernard looked up.

"Now! Now!" He yelled as the rabbit pulled them up in time as the two gators crashed into the elevator and Max and Jason slammed the door shut.

Outside Penny was trying to start up the Swampmobile as Medusa looked over the rail on the second floor and pointed her gun.

"LOOK OUT!" Bernard yelled as Jason flew in on his mini Keyblade glider, "Yah!" he yelled hitting the bullets away with the Reflect shied as Ellie Mae jumped down from the roof above Medusa and landed on her head and whacked her with her rolling pin then an owl flew in and put a lit firework stick in Medusa gun and made it explode and sent her flying back.

"Oh please start" Penny said trying to start up the swampmobile as the mike worked on the engine.

"Advance the spark!" Bernard yelled as a horn was blown in his ear, "Not the horn! The spark lever. Digger, hold this" he said handing the mole a spark "It's that thingamajig on the stirring wheel!"

"Got it!" Max yelled pushing it down with Bianca while inside the rabbit and owl lit up all the fireworks as they shot off in all direction inside the fairy.

"You and your infernal fireworks! AHHH!" Medusa screamed when one burnt her.

"Were not getting any gas!" Bernard said checking the gas.

"Fill her up Luke. Hurry-" she said as Luke only put in a little of his moonshine "all of it!" she yelled dumping the whole thing as the engine started up as they took off with Medusa holding onto a string tied to the swampmobile as she began to climb towards them as Ellie Mae and Jason smacked her hands with their weapons.

"AHHHH!" Medusa screamed flying back as she grabbed the string again.

The fairy then exploded and sent Brutus and Nero flying out and crashing into the water and when they rose up they ducked back down to avoid the swampmobile and came back up only too be used as Medusa water skis as she whipped them to go faster.

"Look out the riverboat!" Bianca yelled as Penny turned and Jason cut the rope making Medusa, Nero and Brutus go towards the still firework infested fairy as she crashed into a metal beam and Snoops laughed as he rowed away in brunt clothes on a wooded bored.

"We did it, Bianca!" Bernard yelled

"Hooray! Bernard, you were wonderful!" Bianca said hugging him.

"We did!" Jason yelled as everyone on the swampmobile cheered.

"We sure showed that Medusa woman!" Ellie Mae said.

"There goes my diamond!" Medusa cried as she climbed higher to avoid the jaws of Nero and Brutus trying to get her.

Soon back at the Rescue Aid Society all the members watched the T.V. with the news on.

"And because of a courageous little girl named Penny, the world's largest diamond the Devil's Eye is now in the Smithsonian Institute but what's even more important folks this little orphan dream has come true, today she being adopted" the man said as it showed Penny on the news in the arms of her new father and kissed her new mother cheek, "and here she is with her new mother and father."

_ "For Penny a jolly good fellow! For she a jolly good fellow! For Penny a jolly good fellow! At Morningside Orphanage! She got a new mom and dad! Hooray for her mom and dad"_ children sang

"I am so happy for Penny" Binaca said as she Bernard, Jason and Max sat with the Chairmouse in front of the T.V.

"I knew she would get her happily ever after!" Jason smiled.

"Yes, uh, you might say that Penny, uh, brought us together" Bernard smiled.

"You are a darling" Bianca said kissing him.

"Penny, you were a brave little girl to do what you did all by yourself" the newsman said holding out the microphone to Penny.

"I didn't do it all by myself" Penny said holding Rufus, "four little mice from the Rescue Aid Society helped me."

"Mice? Rescue Aid Society?"

"Yes, they rescued me. Could I say hello to them? Hello Bianca! Hi, Bernard! Hi Jason! Hello Max!" she said waving to the camera as the four mice waved back.

"You can talk to these little mice?"

"All the time. Mice can talk like anybody. Didn't you know that?" Penny said as all the mice in the room laughed.

"Well, I didn't but I do now Penny" the man said as Evinrude appears in the Rescue Aid Society and flies around the room holding a scroll in his hand.

"Evinrude, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked as he flew down and landed panting as Bernard took the scroll and began to read it. "It's another call for help."

"Here, uh, your going to need some volunteers" Bernard said handing it to the Chiarmouse as Bianca held up his hand.

"But Bianca we just-"

"Oh Bernard, adventure, thrills, intrigue, travel, exotic places. Oh come on, darling, let's go" Bianca said as a keyhole formed on a nearby wall glowing as Jason pointed his keyblade and sealed it engulfing the room in light.

"What was that?" Bernard asked.

"Our ticket to leave, Max and I need to go" Jason said.

"Already? But we make such a good team!" Bianca said.

"We would love to help Binaca really we would but other places need our help like people in need of help needs yours, we'll meet again and next time we'll go on another mission!" Max said.

"Well from here on out you two are welcome back anytime as honorary full Rescue Aid Society members" Chairmouse said.

"Thank you sir" Jason said as he handed him and Max badges.

"You two be careful now" Bianca said.

"You too Bianca" Jason said.

"Come back anytime" Bernard said.

"We will" Max said before they left and headed back on their ways to the lanes between.

A.N. Please Review.


	76. Welcome to the World of Tomorrow!

**_Chapter Seventy-Five: Welcome to the World of Tomorrow!_**

"Oh my god" Jason said with wide eyes as they looked to the new world they landed in as they land looked at all the tall buildings in the distance, flying cars and building being put up in mere second, people traveling in bubbles to different locations.

"What is this place?" Max asked.

"This must be the future...or a very advanced world" Jason said.

"Robinsons Industries" Max read seeing every invention used in this new world had the R logo on it.

"What that nose?" Jason asked hearing screaming getting louder and a humming sound as they turned around to see a crashing time machine coming at them.

"AHHHH!" Jason and Max screamed running and dodging out of the way as the time machine crashed and left a skid mark in the grass.

"I am so dead! I am not allowed to look at this thing let alone drive it! Mom and dad are going to kill me and I'll tell you this it will not be done with mercy!" Wilbur a black haired 13 year old teen said getting out and looking at the damage.

"Isn't there like a time machine repair shop or something?" Lewis a blonde hiar 12 year old teen asked.

"NO! There are only two time machines in existence and the Bowler Hat guy has the other one!" Wilbur said.

"Well, somebody's gonna have to fix this" Lewis said.

"Good idea. You're smart. You fix it" Lewis said.

"Are you crazy? I can't fix this thing!" Lewis said.

"Yes, you can. You broke it. You fix it" Lewis said.

"All right, under one condition. I fix it, you take me back to see my mom" Lewis said.

"What? You didn't even follow through

on our last deal. How can I trust you?"

"Well, you told me you were a time cop

from the future. How can I trust you?"

"Tousay."

"So do we have a deal?" Wilbur said holding out his hand as Wilbur shook it.

"Ahem!" Jason said crossing his arms as Wilbur looked at them.

"Uh huh please tell me you two didn't hear all that?" Wilbur asked nervously.

"We did and from what I can pick up you took him from his past and most likely upset the timeline and need to get him back which you can't because this time machine is broke and the other was stolen by a...Bowler Hat guy?" Jason said.

"Dude you messed up big time" Max said as Unversed appeared all around them.

"What are they?!" Lewis asked.

"You tell me! These things just appeared a while back ago!" Wilbur said as Jason and Max summoned their weapons and in several slices slayed all the Unversed.

"Cool" Wilbur said.

"So need a hand?" Jason smiled.

Later all four were pushing the time machine up to the Robinson house.

"We'll sneak this thing into the garage you'll have all the tools you need" Wilbur said.

"What about your parents?" Lewis asked.

"Mom never goes in there, and Dad's on a business trip until tomorrow morning you've got till then to fix it" Wilbur said.

"Well, fine, but I'm gonna need some blueprints or something for this" Lewis said.

"No worries. I got someone who could help us with that" Wilbur said as they reached the garage door as a circle in the large R on the door opened.

"Who dares to disturb my sanctuary?" a deep voice said.

"Carl, it's me. Let me in" Wilbur said.

"None may enter unless they speak the royal password" Carl said.

"Carl, what are you talking about? We don't have a password" Wilbur said.

"Yes, we do, I made one up while you were gone."

"Well, then how am I supposed to know what it is?" Wilbur said.

"You...Good point" Carl said in a normal voice as the door opened up and a gold robot emerged, "Welcome back, little buddy, so what's up

with the stolen time machine? Did you find it?" he asked seeing Wilbur annoyed look, "apparently not and you managed to bust this one as well."

"It'll be fixed before Dad gets home" Wilbur said.

"And how do you suppose that's gonna hap...Who's are they?" Carl said pointing at Jason Max and Lewis.

"Wow, a real robot! Hi, I'm Lewis!" he said holding out his hand.

"Jason."

"Call me Max."

"AHHHHH! AHHHH!" Carl screamed going up a blue tube.

"Well, that was unexpected" Lewis said as Wilbur put on a fruit hat on Lewis as Jason and Max raised an eyebrow, "As was that."

"If my family finds out I brought you from the past, they'll bury me alive and dance on my grave! I'm not exaggerating! Well, yes, I am, but not the point the point is, your hair's a dead giveaway" Wilbur said.

"Why would my hair be a dead giveaway?" Lewis asked.

"That is an excellent question" Wilbur said running to the tube.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lewis asked.

"Another excellent question!" Wilbur said going up the tube.

"But I don't just want to sit here" Lewis said as Wilbur came back in the tube pointing at Lewis.

"Stay" Wilbur said going back up it.

"But..." Lewis said as Wilbur came back pointing and giving him the 'don't even think about it' look then went back up the tube.

"How do these things works?" Jason said looking at another tube.

"Must be a button on the floor" Max said as the three looked around it then all got sucked up the tube.

"AHHHH!" they screamed as a hole in the garden moved and shot them out next to the hole and it got covered up by a gnome as they saw the front of the Robinson house.

"Wow!" Lewis said.

"This place is huge!" Max said as they approached the door.

"Hey, ring my doorbell" a man with sunglasses said popping his head out of a potted plant as Lewis backed into another potted plant.

"No, no, no, no, ring my doorbell" an identical man to the other said popping out of the other pot as Lewis backed into one of the two doorbells.

"Ring it. Ring it. Ring it. Look at this door bell. Ring it" he said as Lewis backed into it and horns run for the doorbell.

"Yes!"

"That was accidental that's an accidental ring. It doesn't count. It's in the rule book. Look it up."

"What is up with these twins?" Max said.

"Why are they in plant?" Jason said.

"Flat head."

"Short roots."

"Evergreen."

The door then opened as Jason Max and Lewis heard a moaning and slowly turned to see a massive purple squid had answered the door as they gasped.

Meanwhile!

"What do you mean, 'don't go to the family'? How can we not go to the family in this time of family crisis? By leaving the garage door unlocked, you let the time machine get stolen, and now the entire time stream could be altered! That and someone took my bike" Carl said.

"Look, I told you. It's gonna all work out" Lewis said picking up a stick as they looked down at the diagram on the poker table, "First, we keep Lewis in the garage, away from everybody. I show up and give him the pep talk of the century. Then he fixes the time machine."

"Why is it an acorn?"

"I didn't have time to sculpt everything! Okay, now, the time machine is fixed his confidence in inventing is restored. He goes back to the science fair, fixes his Memory Scanner, thus restoring the space-time continuum."

"What about taking him back to see his mom?" Carl said.

"I just told him that to buy some time."

"Oh, yeah, can't see that one blowing up in your face."

"Trust me. I got it under control Wilbur Robinson never fails... but on the slight chance that I do..."

"On the slight chance? Yeah you know what? I'll run the numbers" Carl said typing a keypad that popped out of his chest and made results come out on a long piece of paper from his mouth as he pulled it out and looked at the results than gasped.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's not...It doesn't pertain to anything in...You know, there's not necessarily...There's a 99.999999% chance that you won't exist."

"What?"

"And I didn't want to tell you, but I did."

"I won't exist?"

"And where does that leave me? Alone, rusting in a corner."

"Nah! What am I worried about? Now, blueprints?" Wilbur said holding out his hand as Carl handed him the blueprints.

"If this thing ever blows over, I really gotta get away from you and get some quiet time."

Meanwhile!

"What the heck was that?!" Jason yelled as they ran.

"A giant squid! A firkin giant squid lose in this house!" Max said as they bumped into a man and Lewis fell over as they noticed a face drawn on the back of a man head and his clothes on backwards as he turned to them.

"What's...oh! Well, hey, there, little fellas! Now, I know what you're thinking, and my clothes are not on backwards My head is! OH ho ha ha!" Grandpa Bud laughed as the three raised an eyebrow "Oh, I used to tell that one to my science students they didn't laugh, either ah anywho, what's your names?"

"Jason?"

"Max?"

"Well, Lewis, but..."

"Jason, Max and Lewis, huh? Well, say, boys, you haven't seen any teeth around here, have you?" he asked.

"Teeth?" Lewis said.

"Yeah, my teeth" he said showing him his toothless gums.

"Ew" Jason said,

"Been digging holes all day, can't find them anywhere" he said gesturing to all the holes in the yard.

"What make you think they were buried?" Jason said.

"All right, look, old man, we need to get back to the garage Wilbur left us down there, and we weren't supposed to leave, and these monsters..."

"Monsters?"

"... attacked us on the porch and..."

"There's no monsters on the porch, you ninnies.

" Listen to me!"

"Of course, I also didn't think there was a woodchuck living on my arm, and lookie there! Hope he ain't got rabies!" Grandpa Bud said holding up his arm where the woodchuck was as Jason smacked it away with his keyblade.

"Old man, we need to get to the garage!"

"Well, sure, I'll get you there in a jiffy I know a shortcut!" he said.

Later!

"Welcome to the garage" he said opening a hatch on the floor of the living room as they looked around, "well, I'm completely lost."

"Hiya, Grandpa!" a woman in a blue dress sitting on the floor away of them said as she waved.

"Hey, Aunt Billie, Jason, Max Lewis and me are looking for the garage" Grandpa Bud said.

"We have a garage?" Gaston said.

"Apparently so" Grandpa Bud said.

"What the heck is that on his head?" Max whispered.

"I have no idea" Jason whispered back.

"Lewis, will you give me a hand and time my race?" Gaston said handing Lewis a stopwatch.

"Okay, Gaston, my toy train's ready for you!" Aunt Billie said moving a leaver on her controls as a massive gold train entered the room as Jason and Max jaws dropped.

"That's a toy train?" Lewis said as Grandpa Bud nodded.

"What does a travel train look like then?" Max asked as Gaston pulled up a cannon and got in it.

"On your mark, get set, go?" Lewis said setting off the watch as the train and Gaston took off as Gaston hit the beam next to the finish line as the train went through the ribbon, "uh 3.7 seconds."

"I win!" Gaston said hitting the ground as the beam fell on him.

"Is he okay?!" Max said.

"Max it's official we have entered the most confusing world yet" Jason said as Max nodded.

A.N. Please Review.


	77. Meet the Robinsons

**_Chapter Seventy-Six: Meet the Robinsons!_**

Grandpa Bud then began to show the Jason, Max and Lewis around the house and to meet the rest of the family as they saw a large man in a chair watching a small T.V. with an exercise program on.

_"And five and six and seven and eight."_

"That's Uncle Joe, he works out" Grandpa Bud said.

_"Keep those tummies tucked."_

"Uh huh" Jason said following Bud as the four then ended up popping out of a toilet.

"Oh god" Max said looking at what they came out of.

"This isn't the garage" Lewis said.

"I know" Bud said.

Later!

"I don't think the garage is in here, either" Lewis said as they stood in the yard looking into a large turkey Bud held up as a flying saucer flew in and a man dressed like a superhero ran past them.

"Egads! A very grave matter, indeed!"

"That's Uncle Art" Grandpa Bud said as the saucer dropped some stairs.

"A real superhero?" Lewis said.

"Looks like one and we know what they look like...how on earth can they wear those uncomfortable tights I will never know" Jason said.

"Quad Four, Alpha Omega Galaxy, needs a large cheese-and-sausage thin-crust? I'll be there in 30 minutes, or it's free!" Art said as he was taken into the saucer as it began to take off.

"He's a Pizza delivery guy!" Grandpa Bud said.

"...of course" Max said.

Later!

"What are we doing up here?" Grandpa Bud asked as they stood on the roof of the house.

"Looking for the garage" Lewis said.

"Oh, yeah!" Bud said pulling them down.

"AHHH!" Jason, Max and Lewis screamed as they flew towards a purple flower patched and bounced off it like a trampoline and bounced off a bread made hedge.

Later!

A girl with a building hat on her head got it painted by her brother making art as she growled.

"Laszlo, you stop painting my hat, or I'm telling Ma!" Tallulah said.

"Lighten up, sis!" Lazlo said paining an empty canvas.

"Lasz, I mean it!"

"Children, please! Your mother is trying to take a nap" Fritz said as he pulled up a red headed puppet.

"What is all the yelling out here?!" Petunia the puppet yelled.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"I don't want to hear any more!"

"Now, sweetie..." Fritz began as Petunia slapped him as Jason, Max and Lewis just watched in confusion.

"Don't you "sweetie" me! I'm going for a drive!" Petunia yelled as Fritz held her around the corner as the sound of a car starting up and taking off was hear.

"That's strange" Grandpa Bud said.

"Tell me about it" Jason said.

"She usually takes the Harley" Grandpa Bud said.

"...but she a...and they have...never mind" Jason groaned.

Later!

"I think my wife Lucille's baking cookies" Grandpa Bud said as they stood outside a door as he opened it as they saw a woman dancing under a disco ball, "bake them cookies, Lucille!"

Later!

"Why is your dog wearing glasses?" Lewis asked as they stood outside again and looked at the dog wearing glasses.

"Oh, 'cause his insurance won't pay for contacts" Grandpa Bud said.

Later!

"That's Uncle Spike" Grandpa Bud said pointing to the man in the left tree pot by the front door, "and there's Uncle Dimitri" he said pointing to the man on the right as the door opened and the squid came out.

"Oh, look, there's..."

"That's the monster!" Lewis said hiding behind Bud.

"Oh, no, Lewis, that's our butler, Lefty" Grandpa Bud said.

"That's your butler?" Jason said as the squid held out some tentacle for the three to shake.

"Nice to meet you?" Lewis said shaking it.

"Hey, Lefty, any idea how to get to the garage?" Grandpa Bud asked as the squid made a groan sound.

"Well, that's true. We didn't ask her yet."

"Who?" Lewis asked.

"Wilbur's mom, Franny" Grandpa Bud said as he lead them inside to some doors with musical note for doorknobs on it with music coming from the other side, "I think you'll like her" he said pushing opened the doors as they saw Franny instructing a band of frog.

"Hey, guys!" Franny said.

_"You ask me over and over and over have you seen_

_my peacock-feathered hat?"_ Frankie the lead singer frog sang

"Frogs?" Lewis said.

"Genetically enhanced frogs taught them everything they know" Franny said.

"Franny, this is Lewis, Jason and Max" Grandpa Bud said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Lewis said.

"Perfect timing! We need someone on maracas" Franny said holding our maracas to Lewis.

_"Where is your heart at? Nobody knows that, even though you've him, her, me and an army searching! I've got a feeling you will be reeling when you are bad and the circus comes to town!"_ Frankie sang jumping on Lewis fruits hat as Jason, Max and Lewis saw Frankie had teeth.

"Grandpa, I think I found your teeth" Lewis said.

_"And you see me leaving dressed up as a magician or something like that!"_ Frankie sang as Bud squeezed him and shot the teeth out of his mouth and into Bud mouth.

"Sarsaparilla! My teeth are back!" Bud said with his dentures in place.

"Ew that was in the frog mouth..." Max paled.

"Ring-a-ding-ding" Frankie said hopping off as the Robinson family entered the room cheering Bud for his found teeth as Lewis, Jason and Max slowly backed out of the room.

"Right...well, glad I could help with the teeth, but uh wow, look at the time!" Lewis said as he Jason and Max ran down the hall.

"This family is weird!" Jason said as they bumped into Wilbur and hit the floor.

"Lewis! I told you guys to stay in the garage!" Wilbur said.

"We did, but we went up the tube, and we ran into your family, and I..."

"You met my family?!" Wilbur said pulling on their ears and lead them into a dark room as he clicked on a single light bulb "pop quiz who have you met,

and what have you learnt?"

"Okay. Bud, Fritz and Joe are brothers, Fritz is married to Petunia, and is she..." Lewis said.

"Cranky? Yes" Wilbur said.

"I was going to say wooden" Jason said.

"Tallulah and Laszlo are their children. Joe is married to Billie. Lefty is the butler. Spike and Dimitri are twins and I don't know who they're related to" Lewis said.

"Neither do we. Go on" Wilbur said.

"Lucille is married to Bud, and your dad, Cornelius, is their son...what does Cornelius look like?" Lewis asked.

"Tom Selleck" Wilbur said having to think about it for a second.

"Okay, Cornelius is married to Franny, and her brothers are Gaston and Art."

"You're forgetting something" Wilbur said.

"Forgetting? Oh, right! Wilbur is the son of Franny and Cornelius."

"And nobody realized you were from the past?" Wilbur asked.

"Nope."

"Whew!" Wilbur sighed in relief as Jason and Max clapped at all the information Lewis gathered.

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause, thank you very much" Lewis said.

Later!

"I don't even know what I'm doing" Lewis said on a board under the time machine as Wilbur cleaned the glass on the windows and Jason and Max cleaned the wings.

"Keep moving forward" Wilbur said.

"I mean, this stuff is way too advanced for me" Lewis said looking at the took in his hand.

"Keep moving forward" Wilbur said.

"And what if I can't fix this? What are we gonna do?" Lewis asked.

"Keep moving forward" Wilbur said as Lewis rolled out from under the time machine.

"Why do you keep saying that? And don't just say, 'Keep moving forward'."

"It's my dad's motto" Wilbur said rolling him back under.

"Why would his motto be 'keep moving forward'?" Lewis asked rolling back out.

"It's what he does" Wilbur said pushing him back under as Lewis rolled back out.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That is an excellent question!" Wilbur said leading them to the roof as they looked through the telescope to a large building "Robinson Industries, the world's leading scientific-research-and-design factory, my dad runs the company they mass produce his inventions, his motto, ;Keep moving forward' it's what he does."

"What has he invented?" Lewis asked.

"Everything, Carl, the time machine, the travel tubes" Wilbur said.

"Your dad invented the time machine?" Lewis said.

"Yep, five years ago, Dad wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat he wants to build a time machine, so he starts working!" Wilbur said as he lead them back into the house and showed them all the blueprints, "We're talking plans, we're talking scale models, we're talking prototypes!" he said showing them a small nut in a large glass case.

"That's a prototype?" Lewis said.

"The very first, or what's left of it" Wilbur said.

"Yikes" Lewis said.

"Ouch" Jason said.

"Yeah, dark day at the Robinson house" Wilbur said as he lead them to other cases of all the prototypes, "Prototypes two and three, not much better, number six, 58, 212, 485, 952, and they all end the same way" Wilbur said holding up a sign of a thumbs down, then a sad face then a toilet.

"That sucks" Max said.

"But he doesn't give up!" Wilbur said as he glanced up at Lewis fruit hat, "Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat" Wilbur said.

"Yeah kind of fruity" Jason said.

Later!

Wilbur pushed Lewis in the garage wearing a cap with the lightning bolt logo on Wilbur shirt.

"He keeps working and working until finally he gets it, the first working time machine, then he keeps working and working until finally he gets it again, the second working time machine" Wilbur said showing them the mini model.

"Kind of small" Lewis said.

"I'm assuming that's a joke, I'm ignoring you for time reasons, this, my friend, is merely a model because, unfortunately, time machine number two is in the hands of the Bowler Hat Guy" Wilbur said.

"Cool" Jason said.

"Pretty amazing story, huh?" Wilbur said.

"Yeah" Lewis said.

"Now, are you ready to start working?" Wilbur asked.

Later Lewis got to work on the time machine and after several minutes Lewis came out from under the time machine.

"I think that's it. I did it!" Lewis said.

"I knew you could" Wilbur said as they all sat in the time machine.

"Nice work, my friend" Wilbur said as it turned on and the glass lid closed and the time machine began to float of the floor before glitching out and hitting the floor and the glass was filled with black smoke as the lid opened and the four were covered in black shoot.

"Well, you know what they say! Keep moving..."

"Don't say it!" Lewis growled before jumping out of the time machine and threw off his hat.

"Boys! Dinner time!" Franny said on an intercom.

"Not now, Mom!" Wilbur said.

"If you aren't up here in five minutes, I'm gonna come down and get you!" Franny said as the four glanced at the still smoking time machine.

"We'd better get up there" Wilbur said handing Lewis the hat as Lewis put it back on and left the room.

"Poor kid, just want's to meet his mom and find the family he always wanted and every invention he created failed...I wonder" Jason said thinking before glancing to Wilbur and Lewis leaving the room.

"What?" Max said.

"I wonder if it's possible that...let's go to dinner" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	78. Dinner and a Battle!

**_Chapter Seventy-Seven: Dinner and a Battle?!_**

"I don't believe in fretting or grieving why mess around with strife? Guess I was cut out to step out and strut out give me the simple life" Frankie gang on a chandelier in the dining room above the table as the family and guest took their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served" Carl said as his chest opened and mini Carl's ran out each with a large bowl of pasta all shouting, 'Dinner is served' and giving a bowl to each person at the table.

"Oh hooray! Italian food" Fritz said.

"I wanted Sloppy Joe!" Petunia said.

"Oh Billie, could you please pass the gravy?" Lucille asked.

"Coming to you, big girl" Billie said moving a small toy train around the table to Lucille.

"Reminds me of the time my meatball pizza staved off civil war on the black moon of Keward" Art said.

"What is up with this dude?" Jason said.

"Where's my sloppy joe?" Petunia said.

"Thank you for the gravy, Aunt Billie" Lucille said as Carl cleared his throat and Wilbur looked up at him.

"We gotta talk" he whispered.

"How about some gravy? Over here!" Gaston said.

"Gravy with spaghetti and meatballs?" Max said as Wilbur moved under the table and Carl extended his head under it.

"Why is the kid still here? Any of this ring a bell? Science fair, Memory Scanner, a time stream that needs fixing?" Carl said.

"Temporary setback, he's just having a little confidence issue" Wilbur said.

"You want me to talk to him?" Carl asked.

"No."

"I give a mean back rub."

"No."

"Shiatsu?"

"No."

"Feng shui."

"No" Wilbur said shoving one of the mini Carl's Carl mouth, " I've got it under control."

"So, boys, are you in Wilbur's class?" Franny asked as the four spoke at the same time.

"No" Jason and Lewis said.

"Yes" Wilbur and Max said.

"Yes" Jason and Lewis said.

"No" Wilbur and Max said.

"Well, yes and no Lewis, Jason and Max are new transfer students" Wilbur said.

"Uh yeah" Lewis said.

"Where are you from, boys?" Gaston asked.

"Canada?" Lewis said.

"What he said!" Jason said.

"I think you mean North Montana, hasn't been called Canada in years" Tallulah said.

"Do you know Sam Gundersen?" Lucille asked.

"Uh it's a big country" Lewis said.

"State" Tallulah corrected.

"I wonder if you're related" Lucille said.

"Maybe if he took his hat off" Lazlo said.

"Oh, good idea, then we can see if he has the family cowlick" Lucille said.

"He can't, because uh he's got bad hat-hair" Wilbur said.

"Oh, nonsense, a North Montana man doesn't care

about hat-hair" Art said.

"Let's see the cowlick!" Petunia said.

"All right, everyone, hold your horses, Lewis, do you mind? I'm afraid this isn't gonna stop otherwise" Franny said as Wilbur threw a meatball and hit Gaston as he pointed to Franny.

"But... But..." Lewis said.

" And so it begins!" Gaston said loading his meatball cannon.

"Now, don't be shy, we're all family here" Franny said reaching for Lewis hat.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Gaston yelled firing the meatball and hit Franny across the cheek.

"Ohhh!" Jason said.

"Ha! Surely, that is not the best you can do" Franny said jumping up on the table as Gaston fired another meatball and she punched it away and Frankie pulled his microphone stand away to dodge the meatball.

"Impressive, little sister, your skills are strong but not strong enough" Gaston said.

"Your words do not threaten me, brother" Franny said.

"Then enough words, now the real battle begins" Gaston said as the two glared at each other as he fired another meatball she smacked away that his Art then smacked away more that was fired and deflected each one.

"Your meatballs are useless against me!" Franny said.

"Then perhaps it's time for spicy Italian sausage!" Gaston yelled loading the sausage and firing it at Franny who punched it forward and hit Gaston in the face and knocked him over as he waved a small white flag as the table cheered.

"That's right. I did it" Franny smirked.

"Is dinner like this every night?" Lewis asked.

"No, yesterday, we had meatloaf" Art said.

"I think he meant...never mind" Jason said eating his food.

"Okay, gang, time for the second course and what goes better with meatballs than P.B. and J?" Carl said making a P.B. and J machine pop on his head.

"Hey, that's just like..." Lewis said as Carl tossed two slices of toast to each member at the table as they all caught their slice as Carl tried to fire the Peanut butter and Jelly from a hand took but it got jammed.

"Stupid..." Carl grunted as he tried to get it to work.

"Carl?" Tallulah said.

"Is everything all right?" Franny asked.

"We're just experiencing bugs" Carl said.

"Just what the doctor ordered" Wilbur smirked.

"Wilbur" Jason said cautiously as Wilbur stood up.

"My friend Lewis is an inventor he can fix it" Wilbur said pulling Lewis over to Carl.

"Wilbur, you know I can't" Lewis said.

"Oh come on. Give it a try" Lucille said.

"You don't understand what's at stake here" Art said.

"Other than a weird combination for dinner?" Jason said.

"Uncle Joe's seen the toast!" Art said as they glanced at the large man who was beginning to turn red.

"We're past the point of no return!" Grandpa Bud said.

"If he doesn't get P.B. and J..." Billie said.

"We all pay!" Petunia said.

"I don't know" Lewis said.

"You would really be helping us out, Lewis" Franny said.

"Please" the people at the table said.

Later!

"So, Mr Fix-it, how's it looking?" Franny asked as Lewis was working on the P.B. and J machine.

"Pretty good, Mrs Robinson I've recalibrated the dispensing conduits and aligned the ejection mechanism and..." Lewis said as Jason glanced around and spotted Frankie in the hall with a bowler hat on his head.

"A bowler hat?" Jason said.

"Okay, that should do it" Lewis said getting Jason attention.

"It's so exciting. Let her rip, Lewis!" Billie said.

"Quickly Uncle Joe can't hold on much longer" Art said.

"Everybody ready?" Lazlo asked.

"Go, Carl" Lewis said handing the shooter back to Carl

"Yeah!" the room cheered

"Is it gonna work?" Tallulah said as it began to spin out of control.

"Oh, no!" Lewis said as the gun exploded splattering everyone in the room with peanut butter and jelly

"Well I'm sticky now" Jason said whipping some jelly off his face

"No! I didn't know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Lewis said.

"You failed!" Grandpa Bud smiled.

"And it was awesome!" Gaston said.

"Exceptional!" Art said.

"Outstanding!" Lazlo said.

"Eh I've seen better" Petunia said.

"From failing, you learn, from success, not so much" Billie said.

"If I gave up every time I failed, I never would have made the meatball cannon" Gaston said petting his mini cannon.

"I never would have made my fireproof pants" Grandpa Bud said with his pants on fire as Max picked up a glass of water and threw it on Grandpa Bud as the pants turned to ash exposing Bud boxers, " Still working out the kinks."

"Like my husband always says..." Franny said as Carl put on a performance, showing the words 'Keep moving forward' over and over.

"All right, everyone, quiet down. Quiet down I propose a toast to Lewis and his brilliant failure may it lead to success in the future" Franny said.

"I toast to that!" Jason smiled holding up his glass.

"Gosh, you're all so nice if I had a family, I…I'd want them to be just like you" Lewis said.

"Oh, well, then, to Lewis!" Franny said.

"To Lewis!" everyone in the room said before dumping their glasses on water on their heads.

"Eh what the heck!" Max said as he and Jason dumped their water on their heads as Lewis did the same.

"What if Louis Armstrong said, "I can't"? You think he'd have walked on the moon?" Bud said.

"Dear, Louis Armstrong was a singer" Lucille said.

"What did he mean, if he had a family?" Franny asked Lewis.

"Oh, Lewis is an orphan" Wilbur said.

"Orphan?" Franny said as the room began to shake with the steps of heavy foot prints then they all heard a roar and looked out the window to see a massive T-Rex at the window.

(A.N. The Encounter battle theme begins now.)

"Oh, no!" Tallulah said.

"Big boy!" Art said as Fritz fainted.

"Get up, you pansy!" Petunia said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pet dinosaur?" Lewis asked excitedly as he ran to the window.

"Uh because we don't" Wilbur said nervously.

"What are you talking about? He's standing right here" Lewis said as the T-Rex broke through the glass and grabbed Lewis whole in it's mouth.

"Lewis!" Jason yelled as they heard a train and looked to see Billie train coming at the dino.

"Choo-chew on this!" Billie yelled as the train hit the rex and Lewis flew out of its mouth as it caught him by his shirt and began to run on top of the train.

"Lewis!" Wilbur yelled as it jumped off the train and landed on the lawn as the Robinson family along with Jason and Max ran out of the broken glass to fight.

Lazlo then flew up and shot the rex in his eyes with paint as down below Gaston pointed the cannon.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Gaston yelled firing Lefty as the squid flipped around mid-air and wrapped around the Rex head then tossed Lewis who was caught in Art saucer.

"Got you!" Art said as the T-Rex threw Lefty off.

"You messed with the wrong family!" Carl yelled as Tallulah took his arms and Bud and Joe took the other end and stretch Carl out and tried the dino making it fall over.

"Ding-dong! Pizza's here!" Art yelled firing dough from his saucer and cover the dino in it.

"Okay, everybody, this dino's deep-dished" Carl said pocking the dough as the dough began to move.

"RUN!" Carl yelled as the rex busted out of the dough and bit down on Carl.

"Oh! He ate Carl!" Tallulah yelled as she and Bud grabbed Carl and the rex began to shake them around.

"Help us! Help! Help!" she yelled as the rex threw them towards Lazlo.

"Oh, goodness!" Lazlo yelled as they all crashed into the wall splattering paint.

The rex then began to avoid Art blasting more dough and jumped up grabbing the side of the saucer and crashed it to the ground as it ripped the glass off as Art rolled on the grass and the glass bowl landed above him.

"Oh, no."

Lewis then ran from the saucer with the rex on his tail as he ran past Franny and Gaston.

"Incoming!" Gaston yelled firing meatballs from his meatball cannon.

"Run!" Franny yelled as the T-Rex smacked Gaston and Franny aside with it's tail.

Lewis then ran up the hill and got pinned against a wall as the rex tried to reach him with its little arms but it's large arms wasn't allowing it.

"What's going on? Why aren't you seizing the boy?" the bowler hat guy growled in the Bowler hat on top of the rex head.

"I have a big head and little arms I'm just not sure how well this plan was thought through...Master?" the Rex said.

Wilbur then pulled Lewis as the two ran Jason and Max.

"Bowler Hat Guy!" Wilbur said spotting the hat.

"We got this! Go!" Jason yelled as the two ran to hid and Jason and Max drew their weapons as the rex roared.

(Objective: Defeat the T-Rex!)  
"Now!" Jason yelled as Max gave him a boost and launched Jason in the air, "come on!" Jason yelled throwing both his keyblades like boomerangs and hitting both sides of the rex as it got dazed and fell over.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Max yelled making some stirkes to it's head.

"Ha! Ya! Rah! This is it!" Jason yelled making as few strikes as the rex shook it's head and roared as it stood up.

The rex then went to bite down on Jason as he used his keyblades to hold it's jaws away from him as it threw Jason into the air above and Jason did a Ariel recovery, "come on!" Jason yelled throwing his keyblades as the hit the rex as it stumbled and Jason landed on its head as he used his keyblade to smack the hat off as it hit the ground with its metal legs kicking and the rex fell over.

"Are you two alright?" Jason asked Wilbur and Lewis.

"All fine!" Lewis said.

" Are you boys all right?" Franny asked running over with the rest of the family.

"We're good, Mom" Wilbur said as Franny hugged Wilbur and began to kiss him.

"Yeah, didn't you see us take out that dinosaur? Oh, man! It was so cool, Mom!" Lewis said as Franny looked to him and Lewis realized what he said, "Oh, I mean, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Oh, Lewis, it's okay I'm really happy you're safe" Franny said hugging him.

"Your head" Lewis said looking to the bruise on Franny head.

"What? Oh it's just a bruise, Lewis" she said.

"You all sacrificed so much for me" Lewis said.

"Well, of course" Gaston said.

"You are a special kid" Art said.

"One of a kind" Billie said.

"Okay, you should get him out of here before something really bad happens" Carl whispered to Wilbur.

"Silly, silly robot I've got it all under control" Wilbur said.

"Uh huh and what would that been genius?" Jason said.

"Okay, everybody, it's been a long, hard day filled with emotional turmoil and dinosaur fights, so why don't you all hit the hay, and Lewis and me will get going?" Wilbur said.

"Oh do you have to go now? I mean, you know, it's getting late maybe Lewis could spend the night" Franny said.

"Mom, maybe some other time, okay?" Wilbur said.

"Well, any time you want to come over, you just come over" Franny said.

"Mom!" Wilbur said.

"The truth is, we love having you" Franny said.

"We really have to go" Wilbur said.

"No, No, you don't. You have to stay, I mean, who would be a better family for you than us? What do you say, Lewis? Do you want to be a Robinson?" Franny said.

"Uh oh" Max said.

"You want to adopt me?" Lewis said as he smiled and the family cheered.

Wilbur than sighed as he knocked off Lewis hat exposing who he was as the family all gasped.

"Okay, it's true. I'm from the past, now you know the big secret" Lewis said.

"Wilbur, what have you done?" Franny said as the family looked at Wilbur, "How could you bring him here?"

"That is an excellent question."

"Please, don't get mad at Wilbur, he was just being a good friend" Lewis said.

"Lewis, I am so sorry, but you have to go" Franny said.

"What? You just said..."

"I know what I said" Franny said.

"I'm from the past. So what?"

"Lewis. Lewis, look at me. You're...You're a great kid, and we would never do anything to hurt you, but I'm sorry you have to go back to your own time" Franny said.

"Yeah, about that, one of the time machines is broken, and the other one was stolen by a guy with a bowler hat, which kind of explains the dino" Wilbur said as they all looked to the rex now rocking on it's back like a baby.

"I'm calling your father" Franny said.

"Wait, if I have to leave, can I at least go back and find my mom? Wilbur promised" Lewis said.

"You promised what?" Franny growled.

"I was never gonna do it. I swear!" Wilbur said as he covered his mouth realizing what he said.

"You lied to me?" Lewis said.

"No!...yes" Wilbur said as Lewis growled and began to walk away, "Lewis! Lewis, wait!"

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually believe you were my friend!" Lewis yelled.

"I am your friend!" Wilbur said.

"Lewis!" Jason said as he and Max ran after him.

"Mister, you're grounded till you die" Franny said to Wilbur as the family headed back in.

A.N. Please Review.


	79. Doris True Plans

**_Chapter Seventy-Eight: Doris True Plans_**

Lewis ran to the gardens as he sat down to whip his eyes as he heard a chirping.

"Oh, yes, Doris, it is a shame all he wants to do is go back in time to meet the mother he never knew, but they won't let him, we'd let him, though, too bad we don't have a time machine, oh, wait. We do" the Bowler Hat guy said appearing in the stolen time machine.

"Bowler Hat Guy?" Lewis said.

"Hello, Lewis."

"What do you want?"

"To make your dream come true, all you have to do is put Humpty Dumpty back together again, and we'll take you back to find your mommy" he said holding up Lewis broken memory scanner.

"Lewis! Let's just talk about this, Lewis, come on! I know you're around here somewhere!" Wilbur called.

"Lewis please! There is a reason why you need to go back!" Jason said as he Max and Wilbur saw Lewis with the Bowler Hat guy as Lewis got onto the time machine and they flew off towards the city.

"We need to go after them!" Jason said.

Meanwhile!

In a abandon building, Lewis got to work on the machine, "I can't imagine why you're so interested

in this piece of junk" Lewis said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now, show me how to work this thing."

"It doesn't work. Never did."

"Well, supposing it did, and if one were presenting

the invention to, say, a board of directors for a very large invention company, where might one find the "On" switch? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"All right, first, you turn this knob twice, then push this red button, and that's it. It's pretty easy."

"What a stupid way to turn it on!"

"Okay, take me to see my mom now!" Lewis said.

"Yes, of course, Doris?" he said as Doris ties a rope quickly around Lewis.

"We had a deal!"

"Crossies! Doesn't count" he said holding out his crossed finger than stuck his tongue at Lewis.

"Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you."

"You still haven't figured it out?"

"Figured out what?"

"Well, let's see if this rings a bell, Father of the Future, inventor extraordinaire, Keep moving forward?"

"That's not me. That's Wilbur's dad" Lewis said as the man gave him a knowing glance, "Are you saying that I'm Wilbur's dad?"

"Give the boy a prize! You grew up to be the founder of this wretched time, so I plan to destroy your destiny easy peasy, rice and cheesy."

"Well...So if I'm Wilbur's dad..."

"Keep going."

"If I'm Wilbur's dad..."

"Yes, thank you, we've established that."

"But what does that have to do with you?"

"Allow me to shed some light on the subject" he said turning on the light to Lewis old room at the orphanage.

"My old room!"

"I think you mean our old room."

"What?"

"Yes! Yes, it is I, Mike Yagoobian!" he yelled tearing off his black cloak to reveal a very too small baseball uniform.

"Ugh!"

"I know I'm disgusting, but one learns to love it."

"How did you end up like this?"

"Well, it's a long and pitiful story about a young boy with a dream, a dream of winning a Little League championship, a dream that was ruined in the last inning. We lost by one run because of me. For some reason, no one wanted to adopt me. Eventually, they closed down the orphanage and everyone left, except me. It was then that I realized it wasn't my fault. It was yours, if you hadn't kept me up all night working on your stupid project, then I wouldn't have missed the catch, so I devised a brilliant plan to get my revenge. Then, just as I was on the brink of destroying Robinson Industries, I met her. We retreated to our villainous lair, where Doris spun a tale of deception and woe. Apparently, you invented her to be a Helping Hat, a slave to humankind, but Doris knew she was capable of so much more. However, you didn't see her true potential. So you shut her down, or so you thought. We both had a score to settle with you, and while my plan for revenge was brilliant, Doris' was...Well, we went with Doris but I made a very, very important contribution. Together we made the perfect team. I went to your house, snuck in the garage and stole the time machine, all thanks to that pointy-haired little kid who forgot to lock the garage door and now all that's left is to return to Inventco, where I'll pass off your little gizmo as my own."

"But you have no idea what that could do to this future!"

"I don't care. I just want to ruin your life."

"Goob, I had no idea."

"Shut up! And don't call me Goob! How many evil villains do you know who can pull off a name like Goob?"

"Look, I'm sorry your life turned out so bad, but don't blame me, you messed it up yourself, you just focused on the bad stuff when all you had to do was let go of the past and...keep moving forward."

"Let's see take responsibility for my own life or blame you 'Blame you' wins hands down!" he laughed as they headed to the roof.

"This is gonna be the best day of my life!"

Lewis then heard cooing noises and looked over to see Wilbur, Carl, Jason and Max peek their heads from a wall.

"Doris, would you be a dear and open the hatch for me, please?"

While Doris and Goob were busy Lewis got on the wagon with his invention on it and rolled towards the broken wall where he fell off to be caught by Carl.

"Well, I hate to foil your evil plan and run, but ta-ta!" Carl said with Wilbur on his shoulder and Lewis in one arm and the memory scanner in the other and Jason and Max on Jason keyblade glider as they walked away.

"I bet you're glad to see me" Wilbur said as Lewis punched his arm, "OW!"

"That's for not locking the garage door!" Lewis said.

"You know about that?" Wilbur said.

"I know everything" Lewis said.

"You gotta admit, this will be a great story to tell me someday" Wilbur said as they began to approach the Robinson house.

"Look at that, boys. We're almost home free" Carl said as Doris claw impaled Carl chest and pulled them back making Wilbur and Lewis hit the ground and knock Jason and Max off his glider as Doris laughed and caught the memory scanner.

"Oh, no!" Wilbur said looking at Carl.

"Take a good look around, boys, because your future

is about to change" Goob said in the time machine as Doris put the memory scanner in as they left the for the past.

"We need to stop him!" Jason said.

"Lewis, you have to fix the time machine!" Wilbur said.

"No. No, I can't! What about your dad? You could call him" Lewis said.

"You are my dad!" Wilbur said.

"But that's in the future!"

"There won't be a future unless you fix the time machine" Wilbur said.

"The sky" Max said seeing the sky quickly becoming darker.

"Look, I messed up I left the garage unlocked, and I've tried like crazy to fix things, but now it's up to you, you can do it, Dad" Wilbur said as the wind picked up as they saw Wilbur was beginning to fade.

"Wilbur!" Max said.

"Lewis? Lewis!" Wilbur yelled before disappearing.

"Wilbur? Wilbur!" Lewis yelled as they saw massive green holes begin to open up in the sky as they ran to the Robinson house.

"Mrs. Robinson? Uncle Art? Lefty?" Lewis said as they ran into the garage as the room grew dark and changed as they saw the memory scanner emerge from the darkness with an image as they saw adult Goob in front of Inventco

_"Prepare to be amazed! I call it the Memory Scanner!"_

_"So, Yagoobian, any other ideas you'd like to share with us?"_

_"Yes. I call them Helping Hats"_ he said as the image changed to screaming people and an army of hats attacking people and taking over their mind.

_"They're everywhere!"_

"Doris, what's happening? I don't understand I just wanted to ruin his future, not this! No!" Goob yelled as a pack of hats attacked him as the memory scanner shut off and they saw Doris on top of it with her glowing red eye on them.

"No. No, this can't be happening! No!" Lewis yelled.

"Stay back!" Jason yelled pointing his keyblade at Doris as they saw more red lights emerge from the darkness and saw all the Robinson family had hats on their heads.

"Oh, Lewis, it's already happened" Franny said as Doris made a screeching sound.

"Move!" Jason yelled pushing Lewis into the time machine as he and Max climbed in and closed the lid as the Robison family began to beat on the time machine and push it towards an edge.

Lewis then grabbed some tools and quickly began to work and once light began to come on they were pushed over the edge as Lewis took the controls and pulled them up as they flew towards a light as the factory they left turned into a large Doris like machine as it began to follow them through the Doris ruled world and humans enslaved by them.

"This is a nightmare!" Max said as a pack of hats began to attack the ship as Lewis flew them into a narrow cavern that smashed off the pack of hats.

We need to get out of here!" Jason said as they saw their exit then saw the red light of Doris massive robot and stopped as they looked back to see an army of the hats coming down the tunnel.

"Why did I ever invent that stupid hat?" Lewis growled as an idea came to him and he type on the keypad.

"Hang on Max!" Jason said as they began to move fast towards the red light as the bubble formed around the ship.

"Take a good look around, Doris, 'cause your future's about to change!" Lewis said as they left the future.

Goob was in the middle of signing the contract as the time machine appeared in the middle of the room.

" Goob, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Lewis yelled as all the Inventco men began to flee the room.

"Yes, I do! I'm ruining your future!" Goob said.

"She's using you, Goob, and when she gets what she wants, she'll get rid of you!" Lewis said.

"What? What?" Goob said as Doris shove Goob aside and had seven arms come out as she charged at Lewis but got smacked aside by Jason keyblade.

(A.N. Vim and Vigor battle theme plays now!"

"Not today Doris! Your plans end here!" Jason said.

(Objective: Stop Doris once and for all!)

"AHHH!" Doris screech charging at Jason and trying to get on his head to control his mind as he held her above his head and grunted as he began to push her away.

"Now!" Jason yelled as Max took his sword and smacked Doris and sent her hitting a wall.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Take this!" Jason yelled striking Doris, each time making her screech as she grabbed Jason shoulders and swung him out towards the window as he landed and jumped back at Doris and smacked her into the floor.

"Yeah! Rah! Ha! This is it!" Max said making several strike.

"Max!" Jason said as a light formed in front of him for a Trinity Limit as Max joined as they both held their hands over their hearts.

"Light!" they said touching their weapons to the light and creating a large blast of light delivering the final blow.

"AHHHH!" Doris screeched as she looked to Lewis and charged at him.

"Lewis look out!" Jason yelled as he hands came at him like saws.

"I am never going to invent you!" Lewis said as she stopped and began to disappear as she screeched before vanishing like Wilbur did.

"Come on, Goob, I've got to show you something" Lewis said as Jason and Max got back into the time machine as Goob got in and they went back to see the future was still ruled by Doris.

"Doris? I thought she was my friend" Goob said as the future began to revert back to the happy future it was meant to be as they landed in front of the Robinson house and saw a blue light come down as Wilbur began to appear again.

"You did it, Lewis. You did it!" Wilbur said as he gasped and saw Goob who waved, "YAH!" Wilbur yelled kicking Goob in the gut and head locked him, " I'll hold him while you run for help!"

"Let him go" Lewis said as they got Wilbur off him.

"What are you doing? He's the bad guy?!" Wilbur said.

"No, he's not. He's my roommate" Lewis said.

"What?" Wilbur said as Lewis turned him around to talk in private.

"He's my old roommate, and I really think you guys should adopt him" Lewis whispered.

"Are you nuts?!" Wilbur said.

"Give me one good reason why not" Lewis said.

"I'll give you three good reasons! He stole our time machine, tried to ruin your future, and he smells like he hasn't showered in 30 years!" Wilbur said.

"Yeah that's true" Jason shrugged as Lewis pulled Wilbur ear.

"May I remind you, I'm your father, and you have to do what I say!" Lewis hissed as Wilbur groaned before sighing.

"Okay, Mr. Yagoobian, do you want to be a Rob...where'd he go?" Wilbur said as they saw Goob was gone.

"Goob? Goob! Goob..." Lewis said.

"Lewis" Jason said picking up a unicorn binder from the floor as they opened it to see Goob 'Things to Do' list and saw the other four crossed out and the final box with a question mark next to it.

They then walked back to the house as Franny and the others began to run out.

"Are you hurt? Any broken bones?" Franny asked.

"No, I'm..."

"Do you have a temperature?" Tallulah said.

"Brain fog?" Billie said.

"Scurvy?" Gaston said.

"Tapeworm?" Bud said.

"Cellulite?" Petunia said.

"No. No, no, I'm fine. I feel fine in fact, better than I've felt in a long time" Lewis said.

"Franny, they're gone!" they heard Cornelius yell from inside the house, "Oh, this is terrible!"

"Oh, boy" Franny said.

"Well, he's home early" Bud said checking his watch.

"Franny, where are you?" Cornelius said opening the door and coming outside, "The time machines are gone! Oh!" he said spotting Lewis who waved nervously to him and he right back as he looked to Franny as Wilbur tried to escape and Franny grabbed him and pointed to him as Cornelius frowned and crossed his arms.

"Mmm hmmm."

"Ratted out by the old lady, harsh" Wilbur said.

"Serves you right Wilbur" Max said.

"You know what happens when you nearly cause the destruction of the space time continuum" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	80. Keep Moving Forward

**_Chapter Seventy-Nine: Keep Moving Forward_**

Later that day Cornelius lead Lewis to his lab as he covered his eyes and Jason and Max jaws dropped at the room.

"Whoa..." Jason said.

"Okay" Cornelius said removing his hands as Lewis jaw dropped.

"Whoa..." Lewis said.

"Yeah, beats working in an office every day" Cornelius said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Lewis said.

"Hey! Want to see the one I'm most proud of?" Cornelius asked.

"Yeah" Lewis said as he lead them in front of a machine with bolts of electricity coming off it.

"Ohhh" Jason, Lewis and Max said.

"Oh, no, no, no. That one" Cornelius said pointing to a cloth covered invention as Lewis approached it and pulled off the cloth to reveal the memory scanner, "it was our first real invention, it's the one that started it all."

"Wowie, so if I go back now, then this will be my future" Lewis said.

"Well, that depends on you, nothing is set in stone, you gotta make the right choices and keep moving forward" Cornelius said.

"Since it's gonna work this time, that means I...we won't we finally get to see what Mom looks like? Do we ever meet her?" Lewis asked.

"Uh I think you're just gonna have to get back to that science fair and find out for yourself" Cornelius said.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that" Lewis said.

"That's because we are one smart kid" Cornelius said.

"You sure are" Max said as the Robinson family gathered outside to wish Lewis goodbye.

"So long!" Tallulah said.

"Bye-bye, Lewis!"

"Farewell, future brother-in-law" Art said.

"So long! See you later, Lewis!

"Oh, don't forget the mashed potatoes!" Lucille said.

"Have a safe trip, little Lewis" Carl said.

"I will" Lewis said.

"Hey, while I got you here, just a couple of little suggestions regarding my design" he said showing them a muscular design of himself as Jason and Max raised an eyebrow, "Let's face it, these skinny limbs don't exactly make the teapot whistle. All that really matters is, hey, don't forget to invent me!"

"Are you kidding? No way!" Lewis said.

" love you."

"There's so many things I wish I could ask you" Lewis said to Lucille and Bud.

"Excuse me! Time travel now, questions later!" Wilbur said from the time machine.

"But I..."

"Don't worry, just get back to that science fair, and we'll see you real soon" Lucille said.

"Oh, right. Right, okay, I will. Bye" Lewis said.

"Goodbye, son" Bud said.

"Thanks again for everything!" Lewis said.

"Wait. Lewis, one more thing" Franny said.

"Yeah?"

"Just a little tip for the future. I am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right" she said as Lewis glanced at Cornelius.

"She's right. I'd just go with it if I were you and I am" Cornelius said.

"Then you're absolutely right!" Lewis said as Wilbur honked the horn on the Time Machine.

"All right, I'm coming!" Lewis said climbing into the time machine as Jason and Max got in.

"Well, it's not like you're never gonna see them again, they are your family, after all" Wilbur said as they looked out the window at the family as they took off to the past as they saw the past they were in was at a dark and rainy night.

"Wait a minute, you're supposed to take me back

to the science fair" Lewis said.

"I know." Wilbur said as they parked in the front of the orphanage and put on the invisibility mode on the time machine.

"Well, I think you punched in the wrong numbers" Lewis said.

"We agreed that, if you fixed the time machine, I'd take you back to see your mom" Wilbur said.

"What?" Lewis said as they looked out the window to see a woman in a hood coming down the street with a box and inside was Baby Lewis wrapped in a blanket crying.

"A deal's a deal" Wilbur said opening the hatch as Lewis got out and looked up the stairs as the woman set the box down and picked up the baby and hugged him as Lewis began to approach from behind but as he was reaching out to her he stopped and slowly began to back away and nearly slipped on the steps as the woman looked around as Lewis hid around the stairs as the woman set Lewis down before doing down the street.

Lewis then went up the stairs and looked at the baby as he looked at the door and began knocking on it before he ran and hid in the time machine as Mildred opened the door and saw the baby in the box as she gasped closed the door and removed the locks as she opened it again and picked up the baby rocking it in her arms then began to look around for the baby mother but saw no sign of her as she smiled down at the baby.

Wilbur then took them back to Lewis time as they landed on the roof of the orphanage as Lewis got out with his Memory scanner still in the box.

"I don't get it. Why'd you just let her go?" Wilbur asked.

"Because I already have a family" Lewis smiled as he hugged Wilbur and Wilbur returned it as Jason and Max smiled from the side of the time machine.

"I never thought my dad would be my best friend, now, now, don't make me come and bail you out again" Wilbur said handing Lewis his original blue prints for the memory scanner.

"I won't" Lewis said.

"Remember, I've got a time machine if you mess up again, I'll just keep coming back till you get it right, you got that motto?" Wilbur asked getting back into the time machine.

"I got it."

"Don't forget it."

"I don't think that's possible."

"You better get going."

"See you later, Wilbur" Lewis said.

"We'll see you soon Wilbur Max and I will be back with the other Time machine very shortly" Jason said as Wilbur took off then in the air they heard him honk as he wrote, 'see ya later dad' in the sky before retuning to the future.

Lewis was then running back to the school with Jason and Max following behind as they stopped in the hall.

"Wait a minute!" Lewis said running back.

"Lewis? Where are you going?" Jason asked as they ran to a fence and looked to see a baseball game in progress and looked to se Goob asleep in the outfield as they heard a ball get hit and come towards Goob way.

"Goob! Goob, wake up!" Lewis yelled.

"Wake up kid!" Jason yelled.

"Huh? What?" Goob said looking around and holding up his glove as the ball landed in it as his team cheered and ran towards Goob picking Goob up and began to toss him in the air.

"Come on!" Max said as they went back to the school to see it still in the process of being cleaned up.

"Mr. Willerstein, I know what went wrong. Can I have one more chance? Please!" Lewis said running in pulling the wagon with his invention on it.

"Please sir!" Jason said.

"Pretty please!" Max said.

"My ride isn't here yet, so fire it up" a lady in a lab coat said.

"Um I need a volunteer" Lewis said as the woman smiled and held up her hand.

Later the people in the room hid behind knocked over chairs with bags of sand piled in front of it as Lewis put the helmet on the woman head.

"Now, just give me a date to input" Lewis said.

"Well, now, let's see uh there's my first science fair,

the day I got my first microscope, the time I swam the English Channel, my first gold medal for the luge...oh! I know" she said as she whispered in Lewis ear.

"Perfect!" Lewis said typing it in and turned on the memory scanner as it began to hum and an image began to appear and a woman in a dress appeared.

_"You look gorgeous."_

_"He's a lucky guy"_ another woman said as Lucille looked in a mirror and they saw her in her wedding dress.

"Oh! It works" Lucile said.

"Lucille?" Jason repeated

"It works!" the gym coach said.

"It works" Lewis smiled.

_"You look beautiful, Lucille"_ a man said as looked over to her groom who tux was on backwards and had a face drawn on the back of his head.

"Bud?" Lewis, Jason and Max said.

"Would you look at that?" a younger Bud said next to them

"Whoa!" Lewis said.

"Honey! Honey, you're just in time" Lucille said.

"Lucille!" Lewis said.

"You did it, Lewis! You did it! This invention is brilliant!" Mr. Willerstein said.

"Kid, you're this fair's MVP!" the coach said.

"That was some show you put on, you're a real special kid, but you don't look like a Lewis you look more like a..." Bud said trying to think of a name.

"Cornelius. I get that a lot" Lewis said as a frog landed on Bud head.

"Oh, no! Sorry, mister" a little girl with black hair said.

"No harm done" Bud said handing her back the frog.

"Frankie, what have I told you about running away?" the girl said.

"Frankie?" Lewis said.

"Oh no way" Jason smiled.

"My star pupil" Franny said putting the frog in a box, "my name's Franny, and I teach frogs music."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm you know that frogs have more musical ability than people? But nobody believes me they all think I'm crazy, you think I'm crazy, too" she said.

"No. No, I think you're right" Lewis said as Franny smiled and he smiled back.

"Over here? There he is!" a newsman said approaching, "Kid, we'd like to get a story on you for the local paper, you've got a bright future ahead of you."

"Yeah" Lewis smiled.

Later that day Jason and Max found the other time machine and flew back to the future as they helped Wilbur push the time machine in the garage.

"How long are you grounded?" Jason asked as they left the garage and Wilbur made sure the door closed this time.

"Five months" Wilbur said.

"Ouch" Max said.

"So what was it like? To see dad win?" Wilbur asked.

"It was interesting ask your dad about it sometime" Jason smiled as they saw the keyhole form on some flowers in the garden as Jason summoned his keyblade and pointed at the keyhole then sealed it engulfing the area in light.

"What was that?" Wilbur asked.

"That was the sign for Jason and I to go on" Max said.

"Where to?" Wilbur asked.

"Wherever the light takes us I guess" Jason smiled as he patted Wilbur back, "you behave now Wilbur, we may meet again" Jason said as they left and returned to the lanes between.

A.N. Please Review.


	81. City of Gargoyles

**_Chapter Eighty: City of Gargoyles_**

"Whoa, check this place out" Jason said standing on the roof of a building as they looked out to a large city.

"Over there! Look!" Max said seeing cloud on the highest building and boulders and sensed uneasy there.

"Something must be happening" Jason said seeing red bolts of energy in the clouds.

"I bet it's the Unversed! Come on!" Max said as they jumped on Jason keyblade glider and rushed to the building.

"Oh my god" Jason said seeing that the highest building had a castle built on the top of it.

"The sun is setting" Max said as they landed and noticed a gargoyle statue and approached it.

"This gargoyle I sense a light in it!" Jason said touching it.

"Don't touch it!" they heard a man yelled and turned to see as man with down hair tied in a ponytail approach.

"Who are you?" Max said.

"David Xanatos now your turn to return the introduction and to explain how you got up here."

"Jason and this is Max" Jason said looking to the setting sun.

"Hmph nearly time, don't disappoint me" David said looking at the statue as the sun fell and it became night as the clouds began to gather and thunder roared as it began to rain as they heard a cracking noise and looked to see the gargoyle had blue glowing crack forming as the rock shattered to reveal skin and hair as the gargoyle feet crushed the rock under it as it growled and its wings stretched as the gargoyle roared into the sky as the other statues began to shatter and awaken.

"Yes!" David said.

"You had something to do with them coming to life didn't you?" Jason said as they saw the large gargoyle jump down to the others down below.

"Your awake, we're alive! Were together again!" Goliath said as they all looked down past the cloud to the new time they've awaken to and the city that they now were in.

"What is this? Where are we?" Hudson said as they turned to see David approach.

"You are the one called Goliath?" David asked.

"Yes..." Goliath said.

"Excellent" David smirked.

"Look out!" Jason yelled jumping down and slaying an Unversed that snuck up on them as the Gargoyles eyes widen.

"His weapons!" Hudson said.

"Keyblades! Two of them!" Goliath said.

"You know about the keyblades?" Jason said.

"Interesting" David smirked.

Later David lead all the Gargoyles and Max and Jason to another room while he explained why he broke the spell on the gargoyles.

"How long has it been?" Goliath asked.

"This may be a shock, a thousand years has gone by since the spell was cast" David said.

"Dang" Jason said.

"I learned about the castle from an ancient book that recently came into my possession" he said gesturing to an old book in a glass case, "the mage that cursed you wrote the whole story down in there, now I'm sure you have question."

"How did you break the spell?" Hudson asked.

"It was designed to end when the castle rose above the clouds" David said.

"Ah that explains this castle on top of this building" Jason said.

"The eggs in the hatchery?" Lexington asked.

"Gone I'm afraid, you are the last of your kind" David said.

"Why have you done all this?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah what do you achieve from awakening them, you must want something out of this" Jason said.

"I was fascinated by the mage story I wanted to see if it was true and now that I know it is I want to be your friend, there is much we can do for each other Goliath."

"Such as?" Goliath said.

"Well there is..." David began as they heard helicopters outside, "odd, I'm not expecting anyone, you'll be safer if you stay here" he said leaving the room.

"So uh how do you know about the keyblades?" Jason asked.

"We had once seen a man who wielded such a weapon but that man was evil! He planned to put our world into darkness but left, something about a war a Keyblade War" Goliath said.

"The first Keyblade War" Jason said thinking.

"Well we have no intention of that uh Goliath Jason and I are looking for the keyhole, you see those monster you saw before are called Unversed, from what we know a masked boy has been releasing them into all the worlds and from what Jason and I learned sealing the keyholes kick those things out" Max said.

"So your good guys?" Broadway asked.

"Yeah we are, do you know where the keyhole is?" Jason asked as the gargoyles shook their heads "I thought so...listen I don't trust that guy one bit, let's say we listen to what's going?" Jason said as they left the room.

Outside a helicopter let down men in suits each holding guns as they began to spread out.

"Secure the area!"

"What do you want?" David said as a gun got pointed at him.

"You'll know soon enough" he said as the others pointed guns and the Gargoyles stood in the darkness of the hallway watching the scene with Jason and Max.

"What's going on? Who are these people?" Brooklyn asked.

"They're attacking the castle! That's all we need to know!" Hudson growled as the other gargoyles growled and their eyes glowed.

"Okay we take care of these clowns and get some answers from David!" Jason said summoning his keyblades as they charged out and began to fight.

(A.N battle theme Dismiss should be played now.)

"Get out of here David we got this!" Jason said as David moved away.

(Objective: Team up with Goliath and the Gargoyles and get rid of the castle intruders!)

"Goliath!" Jason said as the Gargoyle wrapped his wings around him as Goliath eyes glowed and spread his wings as a light came out as Goliath roared.

"Rah! Ha! Rah! Be gone!" Goliath yelled swinging his claws into one of the shoulders.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled charging his keyblades into another enemy, "Ha! Rah! Ya! Take this!"

"Guh! Ugh! Ah! Ack!" the man grunted before hitting the ground.

One of the men then threw a grenade at the gargoyles as Lexington caught it and tossed it over his shoulder

"Look out!" Jason yelled teleporting over to the gargoyle, "Reflega!" Jason yelled casting the barrier around him the gargoyles as the grenade caused a massive explosion.

"These weapons!" Hudson said looking at a gun on the ground, "we must be battling sorcerers!"

"Even so we will protect this castle it's all we have left!" Goliath said.

"Catch!" a man said throwing another grade to them as Jason dropped in.

"Batter up!" Jason yelled hitting the grenade back at the man as the man jumped out of the way as the grenade explode.

Jason then saw David point an odd looking gun at one of the men as he was tackled and his gun fired a red laser that hit the top of the castle and made some of the stone fall down the building.

"Who are these clowns?" Max yelled locking swords with one of the men as another ran from inside the castle.

"I got it!" he yelled holding up a case.

A flare was then shot into the sky as the helicopter returned and the men retreated in the helicopter.

"They took something, what they take?" Jason said.

"I've never seen weapons like those before and that flying creature that carries them off" Brooklyn said.

"A dragon without a doubt" Hudson said.

"It wasn't a dragon it was a machine of some sort" Lexington said.

"You are correct, it's called a helicopter those weapons they were shooting at us, guns, those round things that created big explosion, grenades, and of course the can of gas they threw" Jason said.

"Thank you, without you and your friend who knows what those thugs might have done" David said.

"Someone I once trusted said the same thing to me and then destroyed my people" Goliath growled.

"Hmmm I see I have to work hard to earn your trust" David said as Goliath growled and David pulled out his phone and punched in some numbers "Owen we'll need a clean-up crew outside."

"Why were we attacked?" Goliath asked.

"The richer you are the more enemies you have and I'm very rich" David smirked.

"Obviously if you were able to move a castle on top of a building" Jason said.

"This is your home as well as my headquarters and I hope you consider working with me to keep it safe" David said as Goliath looked around.

"It's your decision lad but we have nowhere else to go" Hudson said.

"This castle is our home, no matter where it is taken, we will stay here" Goliath said.

"Excellent you been used poorly by men in the past but all that is about to change, trust me" David said.

"You broke the spell of sleep that imprisoned us Xanatos and for that we are grateful but we will never trust humans again" Goliath said.

"I can tell this relationship is something were all going to have to work at" David said.

"I don't trust this guy" Max whispered.

"Nor do I Max but until we find the keyhole it looks like we might have to stick around here" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	82. Detective Elisa Maza

**_Chapter Eighty-One: Detective Elisa Maza_**

"Check out this kitchen!" Max said walking into the kitchen from an elevator with Broadway, Lexington and Brooklyn.

"Oh look at all this stuff! It's fantastic" Lexington said.

Broadway then opened a walk in freezer than gasped as he began to collect as much food as he could but Lexington closed the door not realizing Broadway was in it.

"Hey! Let me out! It's cold in here!" Broadway yelled.

"We'll save you!" Lexington said.

"You push we'll pull!" Brooklyn said.

"Boys watch and learn" Max said moving Brooklyn and Lexington away as he clicked the unlock button and pulled open the door as Broadway crashed into him and the others as they crashed into the kitchen.

"Ow..." Max groaned with the heavy gargoyle on his back.

Meanwhile!

"Excuse me Mr. Xanatos there seems to be a problem in the kitchen with our new guest" Owen said approaching David and Detective Maza outside.

"I hopped I answered all your questions satisfactorily Detective Maza, Owen will show you out, excuse me" David said walking away.

"If you'll come with me" Owen said as Elisa spotted Hudson with his back to them on top of a nearby wall looked down at the city.

"It there a problem detective?" Owen asked.

"That stone gargoyle up there I could have sworn I saw it move" Elisa said.

"Ha yes this old place is rather spooky at night I thought the same thing more than once" Owen said opening an elevator, "goodnight detective."

"Goodnight" she said stepping in as the doors closed then got off in the castle to explore.

"Goliath I can understand you not trusting of humans and I can understand that and I can understand if your suspicious of me but I promise I would never do anything to harm you or your friends" Jason said.

"Wait!" Goliath said covering Jason mouth as they looked around the corner to see Elisa coming up the stairs then turned around hearing something following as she pulled out her gun.

"Alright pal! Put your hands where I can see them, nice and easy" she said as Bronx emerged from the darkness growling as she gasped and got read to shot as Goliath took her gun and her eyes widen seeing him crush the gun in his hand.

Elisa then back to the edge and tripped as she fell over screaming.

"Oh no!" Jason said looking over the edge and was about to summon his keyblade glider and saw Goliath fly down "wait for me!" he said summoning his glider and flew after him.

Goliath then caught the woman and spread his wings to land on a nearby building to set her down as Jason landed across from them.

"Okay just take it easy" Elisa said.

"What were you doing in my castle?" Goliath asked.

"Y-you can talk? Who-what are you?" Elisa said.

"It's okay he won't hurt you, he's the good guy" Jason said.

"My kind has no names but you humans call me Goliath."

"Your kind? You mean there's more than one of you?"

"Barely" Goliath growled about to leave.

"Wait don't go uh look we need to either get back down to the street or up to the castle since you can fly" Elisa said.

"I can't fly, I can only glide on currents of wind" Goliath said.

"Hmm I did not know that" Jason said.

"And there are none strong enough here to lift us back up" Goliath said.

"So were stuck here?" Elisa said as he picked her up and put her on his back.

"Hold on" he said as he began to climb up the building they stood on the edge of.

"I can do something like that" Jason said using ledges to give him good lifts to follow after them.

"Trust me" Goliath said noticing Elisa grip on his neck tighter.

"I don't believe this" she said.

"You get used to it" Jason said.

Once they were back up at the castle Elisa jumped off his back to catch her breath as she gasped when Bronx growled at her.

"I forgot about him" Elisa said.

"He won't hurt you" Goliath said petting Bronx head, "now once again what are you doing here and please don't fall off the building this time."

Meanwhile!  
"A fine mess you made of that kitchen lads!" Hudson said as he and the others left a hall.

"And thanks for messing up my back!" Max said cracking his back then groaned.

"Look!" Lexington said pointing up as they saw Jason and Goliath with Elisa, "Goliath is talking to that human."

IIIIIIIIII  
"So a thousand years ago you were betrayed by the one human you trusted...dose anybody else know about you?" Elisa said.

"Only the man we call Xanatos he brought us here" Goliath said as the other joined them.

"This can't be happening" Elisa said as Brooklyn sniffed her.

"Is this a new friend Goliath?" Brooklyn asked.

"Boy I hope so" she muttered.

"This is Elisa Maza uh detective?" Goliath said.

"She a uh guard of this time! We call them cops or police" Jason said.

"Second class N.Y. P.D" she said holding out her bandage.

"What exactly does a detective do?" Hudson asked.

"Well uh when somebody does something wrong I find out who and arrest them" she said.

"Who said what's wrong?" Goliath asked.

"Well we have a justice system, laws, penalties, assents that the people decide" Elisa said.

"You mean the humans deiced" Goliath said looking out to the city to see the sun was getting close to rising, "you have to go now!"

"Wait! Will I see you again? I'd like to know more about you, look you saved my life so I owe you let me help you understand this city, you need to know how it works" Elis said.

"If we are to defend the castle I suppose we need to be prepared for whatever out there" Goliath said.

"Yeah and Max and I only know a little about cities, we know nothing but this wo-city" Jason said.

"Very well" Golaith said.

"Good, tomorrow my day off and I'll meet you in the afternoon at-"

"After dark!" Goliath interrupted.

"Why am I not surprised? Okay, here after dark" Elisa said.

"No not here over there on that rooftop" Goliath said pointing to a nearby building.

"Why there?" Elisa asked.

"Why were you sneaking into the castle?" he said.

"A good detective trust no one" Elisa said.

"That's one thing we have in common" Goliath said as Elisa headed for the stairs.

"It seems that much has changed from what we knew" Hudson said.

"Yes and if we are to survive in this new world we need to learn about it and the humans who rule here" Goliath said.

"Goliath" they heard David call as they saw the man at the top of some stairs waving.

Later Goliath and Jason meet David in his private office as David sat in his chair behind his desk.

"It is almost dawn Xanatos my friends and I must sleep soon" Goliath said.

"This won't take long, I am asking for your help Goliath that team who attacked us earlier stole something very important to me, the book they took contained three of these hard disks" David said showing them a disk.

"Disk?" Goliath repeated.

"Think of them as magic talismans, each one contains hundreds of spells, it is vitally important that you and your friends get them back for me" David said.

"Perhaps you should us uh detective" Goliath said handing back the disk.

"Yeah getting back disks with data with who knows what on it seems a little fishy to me" Jason said.

"You're learning fast, I can't go to the police I already had to postpone an investigation during the fight, think of the trouble it cause if they learn of you and your friends, you could be locked up for study or even worse, remember you're the only gargoyles left humans will fear you."

"And betray us, what would you have us do?" Goliath asked.

"My sources have discovered that those thieves were hired by a multination company called Cyberbiotics" he said turning on a T.V. and played an image of a building a little way from the statue of Liberty.

"Amazing! It's like uh...a living tapestry" Goliath said approaching the screen.

"Your naive ways is refreshing Goliath, the stolen data are being held in three different locations the first is a research center on a small island in the bay, the second is deep beneath the city in a heavily fortified base and the third is being kept in a huge air-forts that flies in a holding pattern over the city, all three places must be hit simultaneously so none will be able to notice to notify the others."

"Are you kidding?" Jason said.

"It seem absurd for a mount of protection I know but rest assure the information is that important."

"Why do you want us to help you?"

"This must be done before their scientist break the inscription codes uh before they translate the spells."

"This is much difficult than protecting the castle it will endanger the lives of my charges I cannot risk that" Goliath said.

"Think about my request, I'm sure our enemies seek to use this information for some terrible purpose against you and your friends" David said.

"Hmph" Jason grunted about to leave the room with Goliath.

"Jason a word?" David said as Goliath left and closed the door.

"What?" Jason said.

"Your weapons the Gargoyles call them Keyblades and from what I learned from my informants they have the power to vanquish darkness or light and unlock any lock or seal it and each 'world' like this one you and your comrade came to, has a keyhole."

"Yes but that supposed to be a secret I don't know what your intentions are Xantos but I will not use my keyblades to help you, once I find the keyhole Max and I are gone" Jason said.

"I could help you find it" David smirked.

"Let me guess for something in exchange right? Not interested I can find it myself" Jason said.

"Think it over" David said.

"Maybe" Jason said leaving the room.

_'I sensed that other person hiding in there Xantos that heart is so full of darkness, no way I am helping him or whoever he's really working for'_ Jason thought as Xantos looked to a hidden door that opened up and glowing eyes looking at him.

"Don't worry, all is going according to plan."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"How odd" Max said seeing the setting and looked to all the Gargoyle now statues again.

"Why do they do that scary poses?" Jason asked.

"To look intimidating?" Max said.

"Maybe" Jason said.

"Who do you think Xantos was working for that you sensed?" Max asked quietly.

"I don't know but a heart that dark cannot be trusted and if Xantos is working for whoever that is then there is no way I am trusting him either, we need to find a way to convince Goliath and the others Xantos is the bad guy here, but we need proof" Jason said.

"That maybe harder than we thought" Max sighed.

A.N. Please Review.


	83. A Tour of the City!

**_Chapter Eight-Two: A tour of the city!_**

After getting sleep and something to eat Jason and Max searched the city only to find Unversed and no leads to the keyhole and retuned back to the top of the castle where the sun was beginning to set and they waited for the gargoyles to awaken as the sun soon vanished and the gargoyles began to crack before each shattered from their shells and roared.

"Good evening!" Jason said as Brooklyn looked over the edge and Goliath jumped down.

"Where do you think you going?" Goliath asked.

"To explore the city, after all we can't spend the rest of our lives in the castle" Brooklyn said.

"He's right if we're going to live here we got to know all about this city, it's people, it's device" Lexington said.

"It's food" Broadway said.

"Oh very well, the three of you may explore but stay close to the building and stay out of sight" Goliath warned.

"Uh if I may Goliath those three will not learn anything if they have to avoid the humans so Max can you join them? And to make sure they don't repeat the kitchen incident" Jason said.

"Yeah I'm cool with that" Max said.

"A wise suggestion, Max educate them if you will" Goliath said.

"I sure will" Max said getting on Broadway back as they glided down to the city bellow.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well?" Jason sighed.

Later Elisa opened the door to the roof of the building Goliath said to meet her at as she closed the door behind her and looked around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Elisa called as she saw Goliath standing in the corner and Jason peeked out from behind him.

"Hey Elisa" Jason waved.

"Ah there you are, why were you hiding back there?" Elisa asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alone" Goliath said.

"Ha ha, not to worry you look like you could handle a whole swat team" she said as Hudson jumped down and she gasped and spun around to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath asked.

"Just making certain you weren't being ambushed" Hudson said.

"You guys are even paranoid than New York" she said.

"New York?" Jason repeated as he glanced around, _'OH! This must be a parallel word to the one I met Bernard and Bianca at, I guess it's possible.'_

"Are you coming on the 'tour'? What do I call you anyway?" Elisa asked.

"Must you humans name everything? Nothing real to you till you named it, giving it limits" Hudson said.

"It's not like that it's just that...well uh things need names" she said.

"Dose sky need a name? Dose the river?" he said pointing to one nearby.

"That's called the Hudson" she said.

"Ah fine las! The I will be the Hudson as well."

"Great Hudson it is" she said.

"Good I was getting tired of calling you 'old gargoyle' just to talk to you" Jason said.

"I don't know how I'm gonna keep people from noticing you" she said.

"Simple, we'll stay on the roof tops" Goliath said.

"Easy for you with those wings but what about me?" Elisa said as Goliath picked her up and she gasped, "well...that answers that question" she smiled as Goliath smiled back as they noticed Hudson bored expression and Jason smirk.

"Uh ahem let's be off, coming Hudson?" Goliath said.

"I think not, this new world is too big, too bright and too loud! Now that I know you're alright I'll return to guard the castle" Hudson said gliding off.

"I'll stick around" Jason said.

"Well looks like it's just the three of us, what do you want to see?" Elisa asked.

"The dangers that threaten me and my kind" Goliath said.

"Lighten up will you your starting to bring me down and I'm a cop" she said as Goliath jumped off the building and Jason rode on his glider as they moved across the city and after flying for a while they landed on the Empire State Building.

"What do you think so far?" Elisa asked.

"Such amazing changes man made in the world while we slept, stone streets finer than those the Romans built, towers of glass and iron."

"Yeah you get used to it but I guess it's pretty impressive to an...out of Towner" Elisa said.

"I see no walls to guard this city how do you protect it from invaders?" Goliath asked.

"Well our biggest worries out from outside they're from inside" Elisa said.

"That I'm all too familiar with" Goliath said.

Later!

Goliath Jason and Elisa saw a gang of thugs about to mug a man as Goliath and Jason flew above and moved into the dark alley as one of them looked over.

"Are you boys late for your four eight clubs meeting?" Elisa said stepping out of the alley.

"Man this keeps getting better" a man said with chains in his hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jason said stepping out with one of his keyblades resting on his shoulder as Elisa pulled out her badge.

"Police" she said.

"Police huh? Yeah were very impressed" a bald man with a crowbar said.

"I'm warning you guys" Elisa smirked as they laughed, have it your way" she said stepping into the darkness with Jason as Goliath roared and the men screamed.

"It's a monster!"

"Trash it!" the bald man said swinging his bar as Goliath caught it and yanked it from his hand before grabbing his shirt and throwing him into a dumpster.

"Come here" Jason smirked grabbing a man and several whacks of his keyblades was heard as the man hit the ground and Jason spun his keyblades in his hand.

"Stay back! Run!" the man with the broke down car yelled as he and his wife ran away.

"Human gratitude?" Goliath asked.

"Yes, you know Goliath you may be the best thing to happen to this city in a long time" Elisa said walking out of the alley.

"She right you know, I can see you heart is good and these people need protection from their own kind" Jason said.

Meanwhile!

"I've never seen so many wonders" Broadway said as they looked down from a roof.

"Yep and this is only the first stop on our tour!" Mas said as they hear a motorcycle.

"Look" Lexington said pointing to the man riding down the road on his motorcycle.

"Oh that's a motorcycle, most human ride those uh four round wheel uh chariots called cars but some ride these smaller two wheel vehicles" Max said.

"I got to see how it works" Lexington said gliding down.

"Wait!" Brooklyn said.

"Get back here!" Max hissed as Lexington glided behind the motorcycle watching the man.

"What a beautiful device" Lexington said as the man saw him and gasped before he began to wobble then crash and hit the road as his motorcycle skid on the road before stopping.

"Oh! I need a name for him so I can yell at him!" Max said as Lexington landed next to the bike as the man ran in fear.

"Wait come back!" Lexington said as the others landed as Max got off Broadway back.

"Uh Green gargoyle! Your not supposed to be seen!" Max said.

"Yeah Golaith said not to let anybody see us" Brooklyn said.

"I didn't mean to let him see me I just wanted to look at his machine" Lexington said.

"Motorcycle" Max corrected as Lexington stood it up and got on it.

"Be careful" Broadway said.

"Yeah those things are not easy to drive as it looks, you need to kee it balanced" Max said.

"Looks easy enough" Lexington said revving the motorcycle as Max sighed.

"Next time Jason babysitting you three" Max sighed as Lexington took off fast down the road as it stood up on one wheel and Lexington tried to hold onto the handle.

"Release the gas! Hit the break!" Max yelled as he and the others ran after him as Lexington jumped off and the motorcycle hit a wall and exploded.

"Smooth!" Max said

"Maybe we better not tell Goliath about this" Brooklyn said.

"You think?!" Max said.

Meanwhile!

Goliath, Jason and Elisa walking in the park.

"Were probably the only group in the park that doesn't have to worry about muggers" Elisa said.

"This world just as savage as the one I remember" Goliath said.

"Your judging it the way humans have judged you, I mean sure the city shows an ugly face sometimes but there's more to it, there's beauty here, moms that sing to their kids the way my mom used to" Elisa said as Golaith growled.

"Hmm?" Jason said sensing something.

"Goliath what is it?" Elisa asked as someone shot a tranquillizer dart and it hit Goliath arm as he roared.

"Goliath!" Jason said as a dart hit his arm, "GAH!" Jason growled as he pulled it out and his vision began to blur as he saw all the soldiers that began to surrounded them as the kicked Elisa gun from her hand and took her captive.

"Must...stay...awake" Jason said before collapsing on the ground with Goliath.

"What do you want?!" Elisa growled.

"Just tying up loose ends" a man said pulling out a gun.

A.N. Please Review.


	84. Hunted and a Reunion

**_Chapter Eighty-Three: Hunted and a Reunion_**

"Once you're out of the way we'll hunt down the others like you" the man said pointing his gun at Goliath.

"No! I won't...let you" Goliath growled trying to keep awake.

"What makes you think you got a choice?" he said as Elisa slammed her hell down on the foot of the man who held her as he groaned and she slammed her elbow in his gut then slammed her fists down on his back and pushed him over as she tackled the man with the gun.

"Goliath!" Elisa said as he kicked one on the three who held him down then stood up as he tossed the other two aside.

"Jason" Goliath said picking up the boy then Eliza as he ran when a woman shot her gun at them then took off after them as Goliath ran up a hill and glided into the woods before disappearing into the city.

* * *

"Really?" Max sweat dropped as Broadway ate as they glided over the city as Brooklyn glared at him.

"These are great! You should try some!" Broadway said.

"We would have if you hadn't eaten they entire cart full" Brooklyn said.

"Oh that poor man, I hope that Munny I left behind will be enough to replace his DESTROYED CART AND STOLEN GOODS!" Max yelled as they landed on the roof of a building.

"This is a big city my wings are tired" Lexington said.

"Mine too and it's a long way back to the castle" Brooklyn said as they looked down below.

"Yo taxi!" a man yelled as a yellow cab pulled up next to him and he got in.

"Hmmm" Brooklyn smirked.

"Oh no! Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you are" Max said as the four moved down below as they saw a taxi car approaching.

"Look uh...red beak guy taxis work a certain way and your three might-and he walks away" Max said in annoyance as Brooklyn moved to the street.

"Yo taxi!" Brooklyn yelled as the taxi cab hit it's break then flipped a U and drove off fast.

"Looks like we walk" Broadway groaned.

"Okay next time, let me do the talking please maybe I can pass you guys off as three dudes in very realistic looking costume" Max sighed.

Meanwhile!

Goliath carried Jason as Elisa tried to help Goliath walk as he fell to his knees under the bridge they were under.

"What is wrong with me?" Goliath asked.

"This is what's wrong" she said pulling the dart out of his arm, "they pumped you full of something" she said as she noticed something on his back and pulled off a tracking device and this is how they found us."

"What is it?" Goliath asked.

"A radio transmitter" she said.

"Some form of magic that lead them to us?" he asked.

"It's one way of putting it" she said looking at the symbol on it, "look, so kind of manufacture logo."

"But how did this transmitter get on me?" Goliath asked.

"Good question" Elsa said as she spotted a dog digging in trash, "come here boy come here."

The dog then growled as Elisa knelt down, "easy, easy boy she said petting it and putting the tracker on it, "go on! Go!" she said as it ran away, "there let them chase Rover instead of us.

"Go...liath..." Jason said.

"What is it?" Goliath asked.

"Xana...tos" Jason said.

"Xanatos?" Goliath said.

"Come on, let's get out of here before something else happens" Elisa said helping Goliath as they moved on.

Meanwhile!

"Next time you three cause me this much trouble I am going to draw on your faces while your asleep!" Max said as they glided towards the castle and landed away from Bronx and Hudson as the sun was getting too close to rise.

"It's about time you lads came home" Hudson said.

"This city is a fascinating place!" Brooklyn said.

"It had unground tube with-"

"Lights so bright they turn night into day-"

"Huge metal ships!"

"All kinds of food!"

"And while the three of them had their fun I need my sleep!" Max said.

"Have you seen Goliath?" Hudson asked.

"Isn't he and Jason back yet?" Max asked.

"We thought he be back by now it's almost dawn" Lexington said.

"Aye and that what worries me" Hudson said petting Bronx.

Meanwhile at the park!

"Dawn..." Jason said from Goliath shoulder looking to see the sun was coming up.

"Too late I'll never make it back before sunrise" Goliath said.

"Before sunrise?" Elisa said as Goliath moved to the trees.

"Helpless during the day with no defense" he said.

"I don't get it, what happens at sunrise?" she asked.

"You'll see" he said moving into position as Elisa saw the soldier down the road.

"Goliath we got to move" she said as she gasped seeing Goliath turn to stone as Jason leaned on a tree.

"Goliath? Goliath!" she said.

"We must lead them away..." Jason said standing up starting to gain control of his body, "if they see him now they'll smash him and he's gone forever."

Elisa and Jason then ran as the soldiers spotted them.

"There they go!"

"Where's the beast?" the woman said.

"We'll track him later with the transmitter, get them!"

"Got a plan?" Jason asked as he and Elisa ran and got out of the park and into a picnic area as they hood behind one of the tables.

"Fan out!"

"That's right fan out" Jason muttered summoning one of his keyblades in his hand a man then began to approach the table Elisa and Jason hid behind as he kicked his legs out from under him and made him fall as Jason whacked him on the neck with his keyblade knocking him out as Elisa took the man gun as the two ran when the other soldiers spotted them shooting as Jason held up a shield around him and Elisa as they ran.

Elisa then fire back at the man and Jason hit another with a Firaga spell as they ran to a lake and headed to a boat house and ran in slamming the door shut.

"Crap! No boats!" Jason growled seeing no boats.

Elisa then checked her gun ammo than groaned, "empty" she said tossing it as gun fire then began to come from the walls as they hit the ground and heard leaking as they saw a gas canister had bullet holes in it and was leaking onto the floor next to other gas canister.

"Crap!" Jason yelled as they ran for the water as they jumped to the water as the men shot again and the boat house explode as Jason and Elisa dived into the water then swam to a nearby dock and hid under it.

"They are trying to kill us!" Jason growled as they heard someone on the dock and remained quiet as the woman walked into reach as Elisa pulled her into the water as the last man saw Elisa and Jason take off back into the park.

"You don't know it but you're making it harder than it had to be!"

Jason and Elise then ran into a rocky area and looked to see a dead end by a large wall as they looked around for a place to climb or hide.

"It's over, don't get me wrong I admire you two and your freak job took out four of my people" he said as he spotted Elisa red jacket by some bushes, "and now" he said jumping in to see Elisa jackets hanging by a branch.

"Uh oh."

"Wrong one!" Jason yelled from behind and slammed his keyblade into the side of the man head.

"A lot to go through or a piece of lawn sculpture" Elisa said taking her jacket as they returned to where they left Goliath as Max ran down the road to meet up with them.

"I got worried when you didn't come back" Max said.

"Yeah we had a run in with those people from the other night" Jason said.

"Again? What they want?" Max asked.

"Well they clearly want us dead!" Jason said looking to Goliath as they heard a jogger as he stopped and jogged in place.

"I've been running this path for five years and I never noticed that statue before" the man said.

"Yeah this park just full of surprise" Elisa said as the man jogged on.

"What now?" Max asked.

"We wait till night fall, Max I think it was Xanatos who put the transmitter on Goliath so go back to the castle and make sure the others don't have one and guard them till night, Elisa and I will stay here till Goliath awakes" Jason said.

"Got it" Max said running off.

"So what do we do for 12 hours?" Elisa asked.

"...got any cards?" Jason asked.

Soon night fell again as Goliath began to crack as Elisa woke up and Jason stood up as Goliath broke out of his stone shell sending bits in all directions as he growled.

"Goliath, are you okay?" Elisa said.

"Of course" he said.

"That sanative seems to worn off" she said.

"Sleeps rejuvenates us, you two stood with me throughout the entire day?" he asked.

"Yeah well someone had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you" Elisa said.

"Thank you it is very possible you both saved my life" he said holding out his hand as Elisa shook it.

"So now were even" Elisa said.

"I must return they'll be worried about me" Goliath said.

"I understand" she said as he began to walk away, "so uhh later tonight?"

Goliath then turned to her, smiled then nodded as Jason smirked.

Meanwhile!

"Good morning sleep beauties!" Max said as the other gargoyle stretched from their sleep as they looked to see Goliath empty place.

"Don't worry lads he'll be back, we didn't survive a thousand years sleep just to lose him now" Hudson said.

"I hope your right" Brooklyn said.

"He is, Elisa and Jason are guarding him as we speak and he's probably on his way back now" Max said petting Bronx.

"Look!" Brooklyn said pointing to the moon where they saw Jason on his glider flying towards them next to Goliath as they landed, "we were worried about you."

"What happened?" Broadway asked.

"It appears we have enemies" Goliath said.

"Yeah and I think we know who behind it" Jason said.

"Given what happened I wish you had accompanied us last night Hudson" Goliath said.

"Hudson?" Brooklyn repeated.

"Aye it's my name and what would you make of it?" Hudson asked.

"It's a fine name" Broadway said.

"Hudson uh I like it" Lexington said.

"We should choose names too names that suites our new lives here" Brooklyn said.

"Oh? And what might they be?" Goliath said.

"Hmmm Brooklyn? I'm Brooklyn!"

"Better than red beak face" Max muttered.

"Broadway!"

"I called him the big blue one" Jason whispered.

"Lexington! Do you like it?"

"They're all fine names" Goliath said as they looked down at Bronx, "I guess he'll need one as well now."

"Oh I got one for him too! From now on your Bronx" Brooklyn said petting their gargoyle dog as it growled and walked away.

"I think he likes it" Lexington said.

"I like them too and you guys already know me as Jason and him as Max" Jason said as Owen cleared his throat as the man stepped from the shadows of the stairs.

Later Owen lead Jason and Goliath into a large room where David waited for them as the door closed behind them.

"You wish to see us Xanatos?" Goliath said.

"Goliath, Jason, there someone here I want you to meet" David said heading to a door, "an old acquaintance I believe" he said as the door opened and a dark figure stood in the shadows.

"Who?" Goliath said.

"That darkness that the one I sensed before" Jason said preparing himself as Goliath gasped when a red haired female Gargoyle stepped out.

"Demona! Your alive!" Goliath said.

"Who?" Jason said.

"Goliath my love" the woman smiled as she hugged him wrapping her wings around him and him her.

"...Oh dear" Jason said putting two and two together, "I take it this is your wife?"

"My angel! It really is you!" Goliath said.

"Oh Goliath all the days I've dreamed of you and this moment" Demona said as David cleared his throat.

"I am very happy for you both" David said.

"This man has brought us together my love we owe our reunion to David Xanatos" Demona said.

"How were you? You were shattered by the Viking!"

"No I feared for your safety so I left the castle to find you but I lost my way and the sun rose before I could return."

"How did you survive all these centuries?"

"When I returned to the castle the Magus had already turned you to stone I begged him to cast the spell on me so we might awaken together."

"I saw her a year ago and so impressed I acquired her for my private collection then after I woke you up it seemed possible the castle might have the same effect on her" David said.

"With you alive I can start to live again as well" Goliath said.

"As you said you and I are one now and forever" Demona said.

"Oh man things just got a lot more complicated" Jason groaned.

Later Demona reunited with the other Gargoyles as Max looked to Jason.

"Uh who is she?" Max asked.

"His mate" Jason said.

"Demona how did you?" Broadway asked.

"I'll answer your questions later it's just so good to see all of you again" she said petting Bronx.

"Is she the one you sensed?" Max whispered.

"Yep" Jason said.

"So what do we do?" Max asked.

"I have no idea" Jason said.

"My love I must ask a favor of you" Demona said.

"Anything" Goliath said.

"Xanatos has told me of the disks that were stolen from him" she said.

"He wants our help and retrieve it" Goliath said.

"Yes and I think we should help him out of gratitude for reuniting us and nothing else."

"I agree."

"You do?" Jason said.

"And perhaps by helping him we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunt us, besides with you by my side I can do anything" Goliath said.

"Oh barf" Max muttered.

"I don't trust her one bit and I learned to trust my instincts" Jason muttered.

Later they all met in Xanatos office to look at the three locations they must go.

"I've explained the strengths and weakness of the elite fortress and given you what I believe to be the best plan of attack, only your speed and strength can stand against their defenses" Xanatos said.

"We'll take the air fortress" Goliath said gesturing to him Demona and Jason.

"You four will breech the tower" Goliath said pointing to Brooklyn, Broadway, Max and Lexington.

"Cool!" Brooklyn said.

"What?" Goliath said.

"It's a word we learned last night" Broadway said.

"From me" Max said.

"It indicates a positive response" Lexington said.

"Uh...er Hudson! The underground base is yours but take Bronx with you" Goliath said.

"I'm perfectly capable of!"

"Take him with you he needs the exercise" Goliath said as Bronx smirked.

"Be careful all of you, humans are much more dangerous in this time" Goliath said.

"Come on then" Hudson said as they began to leave the room.

Later they all stood on the edge of the castle as they began to take of.

"Let's go!" Brooklyn said taking off with Max on his back as Broadway and Lexington followed.

"They better not be harmed" Goliath said.

"I hope so too" Jason said.

"They are young and impetuous but they are also warriors trained by the best" she said holding out her hand to Goliath as he took it and Jason made a gag gesture.

"To sore with you again, I's like a dream" Goliath said.

"We've dreamed for a thousand years Goliath, it's time for our dreams to come true" she said taking off.

"Time for our dreams to come bah! I don't know what she up to but I got my eye on here" Jason muttered throwing his keyblades and summoning his glider as he hopped on and flew down with Goliath.

A.N. Please Review.


	85. Xanatos Secret

**_Chapter Eighty-Four: Xanatos Secret_**

That night Jason flew towards the air fortress with Goliath and Demona as the powerful gusts of winds form the turbine began to push Goliath and Demona back.

"Grab on!" Jason yelled as they grabbed on his glider and her flew them directly underneath the airfortress as Goliath tore a hole open then crawled in then with Demona and Jason.

"The disk will be well guarded no doubt" Goliath said.

"If humans wish to throw away their worthless lives guarding it that's their concern" Demona said walking ahead in a harsh cold tone as Jason growled.

"In case you forgot 'lady' I am one of those humans too and don't judge all of us because one group ruined our name to your kind not all humans are bad" Jason said.

"I couldn't care less, this way" Demona said.

"Oh that woman!" Jason growled clenching his fist as he and Goliath followed her.

"Hold it right there" they heard a man say as they looked back to see two men pointing guns.

"You won't fire those guns in here you could damage the air ship" she said walking towards them with glowing red eyes.

"Don't be your life on it monster!"

"Too risky" Goliath whispered as Demona tackled one as the other man fire and Goliath pulled demona away as the bullets hit pipes filling the hall with steam.

"Sleep" Jason said whacking the last man with his keyblade.

"The gun fire may have alerted the others we better hurry" Goliath said as Demona picked up one of the unconscious men and held him towards the hole they left in the floor, "Wait! What are you doing?" Goliath said grabbing her wrist.

"What does it look like? I am making sure they don't cause us anymore trouble later" Demona said.

"No!" Goliath said.

"You can't do that!" Jason said.

"Killing in the heat of battle one thing but not like this!" Goliath said.

"The centuries have made you weak Goliath" she said tossing the man into a wall hard with a clang.

"Well he may have a concussion now!" Jason said as Demona walked ahead.

Meanwhile Max group reached the roof of the tower as they landed.

"The magic in this century is so...so..." Lexington said.

"Cool?" Brooklyn said.

"Exactly!" Lexington said.

"Now you guys are getting it, give me five dude" Max said holding out his hand.

"Give you what?" Broadway asked.

"What this word? Dude mean? Lexington asked.

"Never mind I will explain later, let's just get the stupid disk and go" Max sighed.

"We need a way in" Brooklyn said as they spotted a metal door.

"Well this looks handy" Max said as Broadway cracked his knuckles.

"No problem" Broadway said tearing off the door and tossed it into the bay below as the Gargoyle peeked down the ladder to see if the area was empty before they climbed down.

"Xanatos said it was four floors down" Brooklyn said.

"Okay we'll take the elevator" Max said about to hit the button as Brooklyn pulled open the doors, "...or we can climb down."

"This isn't like the elevators back at the castle" Broadway said.

"Hmm not enough room to glide down" Lexington said.

"Well we'll just us this rope here in the middle" Brooklyn said jumping and grabbing onto the rope and slide down.

"Remind me to ask Xanatos to hire you guys a teacher" Max said as they followed after Brooklyn.

"One, two, three, four" Brooklyn said stopping at their floor, "looks like this is it" he said jumping to the door to pry the doors open.

"This is easy, we'll have our disk and be back in time for supper" Broadway said as they got the door opened and heard gun clicks to see every man in the room had a gun pointed to them, "a late supper."

"Huh sorry wrong floor" Brooklyn chuckled nervously as the men began to fire and they climbed up the elevator and opened the doors on the third floor and crashed onto the ground as the alarm went off.

"Now what?" Lexington asked.

"I have a crazy suggestion" Max said.

Later Broadway fist brooked threw the floor and onto the roof of the next floor as the power was cut and they jumped into the lab as the lights came back on as the Gargoyles growled and Brooklyn grabbed a man.

"Where's the disk?" he asked with glowing eyes.

The man then pointd over to a computer as Lexington approached it.

"Let's see" Lexington said.

"Do not touch anything! The last thing I want is you to press the self-destruct button" Man said approaching.

Lexington then pressed on button as the disk came out and Max sighed.

"Got it!" Lexington said.

"You got lucky" Max said as the door opened with the men with guns as Brooklyn slammed it closed and tried to hold the door shut.

"I think it's time to go!" Brooklyn said.

"Broadway! That big box there, use it!" Max said as Broadway picked it up and threw it threw a window, "I was going to suggest we use it to hold the door but that works" he said getting on Broadway back as they flew out the window with gun fire shot after them.

"We did it!" Lexington said.

"Yeah! Let's get back to the castle!" Brooklyn said.

Meanwhile!

"Sections two and three have been breached! We've lost two thirds of the data!" a man said as Goliath kicked down the door to the lab.

"Wrong you lost it all" Demona said.

"Just hand over the stolen disk and no one get's hurt" Jason said as Goliath smacked his tail to the two guards then picked up the captain.

"You! What are you!?"

"Gargoyles" Jason said as Demona hit a button and got the disk.

"Mission accomplished!" she said before punching into the controls and pulled up an electric wire and stabbed it into the computer causing the alarm to go off and set fire to the computer.

"What did you do?!" Jason said.

"Hurry Goliath!" Demona said leaving the room.

"What have you done" Goliath said as smoked filled the room and they coughed.

"Come on! We have to get out of here" Demona said kicking open a hatch.

"No! We can't just leave them here!" Goliath said as the men tried to put out the fire as the air ship began to tilt.

"Let's go now!" Demona said pulling his arm an out into the sky as Jason summoned his keyblade glider and flew with them as he looked back.

"No one was supposed to get hurt Demona! People will die if that thing crashes! Hundreds!" Jason yelled seeing the side of the ship set on fire before crashing into the harbor as Elisa saw the ship crash and the three flying from the smoke.

Back at the castle all the gargoyle had returned with the disks and David waiting.

"My friends you have my profound thanks, rest assured that the knowledge on these disks will be put to beneficial use for humans and Gargoyles alike" David said walking away.

"I have promised to meet a friend I'll be back soon" Goliath said to Demona said.

"A friend? Who? Not one of us" Demona said.

"No a human, Elisa Maza" Goliath said.

"Aside from Xanatos we have no human friends, nor should we, humanity is our enemy Goliath, I thought you learned that a millennium ago" Demona said.

"Uh excuse me two non-Gargoyles standing right here and Elisa good, unlike someone I know" Jason said.

"I also cannot make war upon an entire world doesn't Xanatos prove there are good humans as well as bad" Goliath said.

"Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?" Demona said.

"The ones responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years."

"Then their descendants shall pay! I will have blood for blood!"

"You said the centuries have changed me, they changed you too, you have become hard, unforgiving, you not as I remember you, I am going to go see my friend now" Goliath said.

"Come on Goliath" Jason said as they took off to the city where they met Elisa on the roof.

"Where have you been?! I have been looking all over town for you!" Elisa said.

"Why?" Goliath asked.

"Three Cyberbiotic Installations have been reporting robberies of some kind of creatures and I saw you two and another Gargoyle flying away from the plane wreck, what's this all about Goliath?" Elisa said.

"The disks were stolen from Xanatos we returned them to him" Goliath said.

"Remember this?" Elisa asked handing him a paper as Jason and Goliath saw the symbol that was on the tracker they found on Goliath, "I traced that emblem it's a logo of a robotics firm which is own by are you ready? Jason was right, Xanatos Enterprises."

"I KNEW IT!" Jason yelled.

"Are you saying that Xanatos is responsible for the attack in the park?" Goliath asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying he probably planted that bug on you himself" Elisa said.

"Those are the same men who stole the disk from him" Goliath said.

"Goliath nothing was stolen I've checked, those disks were Cyberbiotics property he must have staged that to trick you into stealing the disks, he used you he's been using you from the beginning" Elisa said.

"When I get my hands on him!" Jason growled.

"Listen Goliath we haven't known each other very long and I know you don't have any good reason to trust humans but you got to trust somebody in this world and I think you'd be better off with me Max and Jason than Xanatos" she said as Goliath growled and crushed the paper in his hand.

"You won't regret it" Elisa said.

"Yeah Goliath I want to be your friend and so dose Max" Jason said pulling out his Wayfinder.

"What is that?" Goliath asked.

"A good friend of mine made this for all her friends, it's called a Wayfinder it what bind and unbreakable connection to us and I'd like you and all your Gargoyle allies to become a part of my circle of friends along with everyone else I've met on my journey" Jason smiled as Goliath place his hand on Jason Wayfinder then smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Gargoyles have outworn their usefulness but now with the data on those disks I can bring their replacements online" Xanatos smirked looking at five sheet covered figures.

"Three hours till dawn we only need to wait till they sleep again-" Owen said before Demona entered the room.

"No! You need to test these replacements do you not?" Demona smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	86. A New Dawn

**_Chapter Eighty-Five: A New Dawn_**

Outside on the castle wall Brooklyn sat with sunglasses on as Lexington typed on a computer and Broadway ate down below at a table.

"You know I think I'm gonna like this century" Brooklyn said.

"Yeah we had a little trouble adjusting at first but I think we're going to be fine now" Broadway said.

"You'd be happy with any century as long as there was food Broadway" Max said as a blast hit a box in Broadway hand incinerating it.

"WHOA!" Broadway yelled.

"What the?!" Max yelled getting up and turning around as his eyes widen to see a five robotic gargoyles standing with David, Owen and Demona.

"Xanatos what is this?!" Max yelled as David smirked.

"Attack" David ordered as the robot gargoyle spread their metallic wings and activated rockets as they flew into the air above and charged at the gargoyles as Max summoned his Dream Sword.

"What are those things?!" Broadway asked as one held out it's arm and a gun lifted up as it began to fire red lasers at them as the spread out.

Broadway was then knocked out of the air and sent hitting the castle floor, Lexington was also shot down and fell to the city below as Brooklyn caught him as he tried to fly them to see as a Meta-Gargoyle pointed a laser.

"NO!" Max yelled jumping down on it and covered it's red eyes as Goliath came in and tackled the robot and slammed it into a wall as Max stabbed his sword into its chest as he got on Goliath back and they flew off as it exploded.

"Lexington!" Jason yelled flying next to them.

"Give him to me" Goliath said taking Lexington as he landed away from Broadway as Jason and Max jumped down.

"Broadway!" Max said approaching him.

"Just knocked out" Jason said as Goliath set Lexington next to Broadway.

"How many are left?" Jason asked.

"Four" Max said.

"What's all the noise?!" Hudson yelled running in with Bronx as they looked around all the destruction as they looked out to see another Meta-Gargoyle flying down and firing at them as they moved out of the way and Bronx bit down on its tail and made it crash into the ground as Hudson jumped down and stabbed his sword into it and made it fall over.

"Never a dull moment here is there boy?" Hudson said.

Jason road on his Keyblade glider as he came up behind a robot firing at Goliath as he rammed into it and Goliath jumped on its back and turned it and made it crash into another robot making his them both crash then explode on the highest tower.

"Hmm my Steel Clan not working as well as I hoped" David said.

"There is only one robot left! I think it's up to us my dear" David said as they left the area.

"Ugh what's going on?" Lexington asked rubbing his head.

"Are you two okay?" Max asked.

"I don't know but it's not over yet!" Broadway said as Max looked up to the last robot firing as the three dodged it's blasts.

"Quickly!" Goliath said as he Brooklyn and Jason pushed on a broken wall as they knocked it off and made it smash onto the robot and crush it on the ground before exploding.

"And they say the Middle ages are barbaric" Hudson said.

"We won! Dude!" Brooklyn said.

"Dude?" Goliath said.

"You haven't won anything fools!" Demona yelled pointing a rocket launcher in their direction then fired it as they jumped off the tower as the rocket hit and exploded as they crashed onto the ground.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL US!" Jason yelled getting up with a groan.

"What are you doing?!" Goliath yelled.

"Jason!" Max yelled about to help the two with the other as David pointed a gun at them.

"Hold it, how about we let them play their little drama shall we?" David smirked.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Max growled.

"Goliath!" Jason said helping his friend up and glared at Demona who pointed the rocket launcher again.

"Goliath you're a fool but then you always were weren't you? If only you token the rest of our clan away from the castle that night! My plan was perfect! I would have succeeded!" she said.

"What plan?" Goliath said.

"I made a bargain with the captain I was going to get all the gargoyles out of the castle so the Vikings could sack it!"

"What?" Goliath said.

"It would have worked and after the humans were gone we would have had the castle all to ourselves! But you ruined it! You wanted to protect the humans, you made us stay at the castle when we should have been with you when the Vikings attacked the captain said he would protect us but I didn't trust him, I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

"Why did you do it?!"

"You can ask me that?! After how they treated us! They had to pay! All humanity must pay for what they did to our kind!"

"There is a good an evil in all of us, human and Gargoyle alike you should know that more than anyone! Don't you see? None of this would have happened if it weren't for you" Goliath said.

"DON'T SAY THAT! Goliath this is your last chance! Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet, together you and I can create a new world for our kind, you trusted me once, you loved me once, we have found each other again after a thousand years of solitude, dose that mean nothing to you?" she said as Jason can see the tears Goliath was trying to hold back.

"Goliath?" Jason said seeing him look away.

"Very well then, if you are not my ally you are my enemy" she said pointed her launcher and firing.

"Goliath!" Jason yelled pushing him out of the way as it hit the tower behind them and sent them hitting the ground.

"I have a name too Goliath the humans gave it to me long ago you should know it before you die, I am Demona" she said pointing her gun again to Golitah chest "Goodbye Goliath."

"NO!" Elisa yelled tackling Demona and made her fire the rocket into the tower making it explode then fall over to hit the castle wall and made Demona and Elisa fall over.

"Elisa!" Jason yelled as Goliath flew after her and caught Elisa and landed on the reaming part of the castle.

(A.N. Play the Encounter battle theme now!)

"It's not over yet!" Demona growled as she floated from the side of the building with an aura of darkness and glowing red eyes, "I will start with you Keyblade wielder!"

"Leave him alone!" Goliath yelled standing by Jason side.

"This ends now Demona!" Max yelled standing next to Jason as the Demona landed away from them and chuckled.

"Darkness will destroy humanity!" she yelled.

(Objective: Defeat Demona!)

"Humans will suffer!" Demona yelled as Jason charged at her.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Take this!" Jason yelled making stirkes to her with his keyblades.

"Ugh! Gah! Ah! Ack!" Demona grunted as she did a air spin and sent Jason sliding away with a grunt as Goliath flew in.

"Ha! Rah! Yah! Be gone!" Goliath yelled hitting her with his claws.

"Gah! Ahh! Ugf! Fool!" Demona growled using darkness to send Goliath crashing back.

"Goliath!" Jason called for a limit.

"This is it!" Goliath said wrapping his wings around him them roared spreading his wings and Jason hit Demona with a blinding light.

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Rah! Yah!" Goliath and Jason yelled as they made fast strikes to Demona.

"Ha! Ya! Rah! Take this!" Max yelled making his own stirked as Jason swung his keyblade and hit her with a final blow.

"Why?!" she grunted before stumbling backwards and fell off the side of the castle.

"No!" Goliath yelled as they rushed to the side to see her disappear into the clouds below as Goliath roared into the night then grabbed David.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity! I think I'll start with you!" Goliath yelled holding David over the edge.

"Go ahead, without me you'll still be gathering moss" David said.

"NO Goliath!" Elisa said running up the stairs, "don't do this."

"Give me one good reason not to drop him!" he growled.

"Cause if you do you're the same as Demona" Elisa said.

"She right lad, is that what you want?" Hudson said.

"Your better than that Goliath, this piece of garbage will get what's coming to hit don't you worry about that" Jason said as Goliath threw David onto the stairs.

"Elisa this is the part where you arrest him" Jason smirked crossing his arms.

Later David was arrested down below and put into a patrol car while up above Jason looked to Goliath standing alone.

"You did the right thing lad" Hudson said.

"Do you think she survived?" Goliath asked.

"If she did we'll know soon enough I'll imagine" Hudson said.

"Hey where are my sunglasses?" Brooklyn asked as Bronx held it in his mouth, "thanks Bronx" he said taking them and putting them on as the lenses cracked and fell off.

"I wish I had time for seconds" Broadway said.

"You just ate!" Lexington said.

"You know Chinese's food was good too but for some reason later on I was hungry again" he said.

"Oh Broadway" Max said shaking his head as they took their places for dawn and up above Goliath stood with Elisa and Jason.

"It's good to know I have a few human friends in this new world" Goliath smiled.

"I hope you have more, lots more but whether you do or not I'll always be your friend Goliath, same time tomorrow night?" Elisa said.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good! Maybe we'll catch a Giant's Game."

"Giant's?" Goliath said as the keyhole formed as the sun began to rise and Jason held out his keyblade and sealed it engulfing the area in light and when it cleared the gargoyles were all stone.

"I wonder if the city ready for you guys?" Elisa smiled.

"Hey Elisa Max and I need to go now, tell Goliath were sorry to cut it so short but we'll be back someday he can count of it!" Jason smirked.

"I will, it was nice knowing you" Elisa smiled.

"You take care of these guys for us will ya?" Max said.

"I sure will" Elisa smiled as Jason and Max returned to the lanes between to their next journey.

A.N. Please Review and just so you know after the last three worlds I will have one more surprise world before the end comes near I won't say what so wait and see!


	87. Land of the Bears

**_Chapter Eighty-Six: Land of the Bears_**

"Brr! It's cold here!" Max shivered in the new world they arrived in.

"Must be winter here" Jason said as they spotted two men by some kayaks, "uh excuse me."

"GET DOWN!" they heard another yell as they looked up a hill to see someone running, "GET DOWN NOW!" he yelled as a stampede of Caribou ran behind him.

"Kenai!" one of the his brother yelled as they all hid behind the boats as the caribou jumped over them.

"What the heck was that?!" Jason said.

"Never try to milk a Caribou" Kenai said as his brother tackled him and the oldest just shook his head.

"You two are not from around here are you?" Sitka said.

"What makes you say that?" Jason shivered.

"Call it a hunch" Sitka said handing them two fur jackets.

"THANK YOU!" Max said putting it on as Sitka pulled his brothers apart.

"Will you two knock it off?!" Sitka yelled.

"It's alright Sitka after today he won't treat me like that anymore" Kenai said.

"Oh right! The Big manhood ceremony! Doesn't matter what the spirits say you will always be our baby brother" Denahi said.

"Oh yeah well wait till I get my totem!" Kenai said.

"Baby brother!" Denahi said as the two fought again as Sitka bashed their heads.

"HEY! I said knock it off! And the quicker we get these fish the faster we'll get to your ceremony so let's all just get along for a few hours okay Denahi?" Sitka said.

"Whatever you say" Denahi said.

"Okay Ke-" he began as he saw Kenai escaped his arm lock and already at the water on his boat.

"So? What are we waiting for?" he said.

"So us Sitka was it? What is this ceremony it sound cool" Max said.

"It's a thing our village dose, at the time of age we hole a Manhood Ceremony were the spirits decide your spiritual totem which will be presented by the shaman that shall help guide you through life" Sitka said.

"Can we come?" Jason asked.

"Sure if you help us fish" Sitka said.

"Founds fair, I'm Jason and this is Max" Jason said.

"Sitka this knuckle head is Denahi and you already seen Kenai" Sitka said.

"Say how old are you two?" Denahi asked.

"Seventeen...wait no I think my birthday passed, different time zones" Jason said saying the last part quietly, "No I'm eighteen now."

"Same" Max said.

"Oh! Then Jason can join he's of age" Sitka said.

"Sounds cool but we rather just watch" Max said as they got into the kayaks and moved down the stream and headed to the fishing spot and took their catching to the village where the villagers were getting everything ready for the ceremony as they put the fish in special baskets.

"Hey Kenai back!" a kid said as they approached Kenai.

"Kenai are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?"

"It's not a rock it will be my totem" Kenai said.

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah I'll probably get a Saber-tooth Tiger for bravery or strength or greatness, you know something that fits me" Kenai said.

"How about a mammoth for your fat head?" Denahi said as the kids laughed, "so make sure you get that basket tied up."

"Don't worry, no stupid bear is gonna get anywhere near this fish."

"Just tie it up" Denahi said walking away.

"Just tie it up" Kenai mocked as he stuck his tongue at Denahi as they heard people yelling.

"Come on!" Sitka said as he and Denahi ran to the village.

"Wait up!" Jason said following with Max as Kenai tied rushed and tied a bad rope around the tree before running off and his basket hit the ground exposing his fish as he turned around and shrugged as he ran to the village as the village played instruments and danced as the shaman lit a large fire and Jason and Max looked to all the hand prints on the wall as the villagers took seats.

"When each of us comes of age the Great Spirits reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives, some of us use courage to guide us, others patience's and ha ha some of us beauty" she chuckled, "Oh I was told by the spirits we have two guest, Jason and Max."

"How did she know our names?" Max asked.

"The Spirits have totems for you as well" she smiled.

"They did?" Jason said.

"Kenai, Jason, Max please join me" she said as the three took a seat in front of her as she pulled a bowl of red pain and drew three lines on their faces "Nervous?

"Excited" Kenai said.

"Oh ho ho you should be! It's a good one" she said.

"I have been to the mountains where the light touch the earth and the Great Spirits have revealed to me your totems to become men, your actions must be guided by one thing" she said pulling out a wrapped object, "yours totem Kenai is love" she said holding out a totem that looked like a bear.

"What?" Kenai said.

"yes love" she said putting the totem around him.

"The bear of love?"

"A love that connects and unites all living things" she said.

"Who wants to trade?" Kenai asked.

"There is no trading!" she growled whacking his head, "Kenai love is the most precious of totems it reveals itself in unexpected ways, let love guide your actions then one day you'll be a man and we'll place your mark next to those of our ancestors."

"Max your totem is patience's" she said holding out a turtle totem.

"A turtle?" Max said.

"The Turtle's lesson is to slow down and pace yourself. Turtle also remind us that we have everything we need at each moment of life. The goal is not to seek shelter from the realities of the world; instead, must stick out our necks if we are to truly see the way ahead" she said.

"Oh Jason you got very lucky! You also have love" she smiled as Jason took the bear totem.

"Hmmm" Jason said putting it on as the shaman stood them up and held their hands up as the villagers cheered.

Later!

"A turtle?" Max repeated looking at his totem.

"I think it's nice besides this must be a clue to something" Jason said looking at his totem as they walked back to get the fish.

"There he is!" Denahi said as Kenai groaned, "come here lover boy!"

"Leave me alone" Kenai said.

"Ah Kenai wait, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Your totem I think it's really great."

"You do?"

"Yeah and I made you something."

"Really?" Kenai said as Denahi threw flower band on his head.

"Now when you skip around loving everybody you'll smell so sweet."

"Ugh!" Kenai growled throwing the band off.

"Well isn't this nice? Instead of fighting your giving each other flowers" Sitka said approaching.

"Yeah it's it lovely? He so in touch with his totem already" Denahi said.

"Hey dog breath go take care of the fish" Sitka said.

"Sure, Kenai loves me, he love me not" Denahi said throwing flowers.

"Just ignore him" Jason said.

"Someday I am gonna- He's such a!"

"Hey bonehead just because his totem is wisdom doesn't mean he's wise, I mean look at him" Sitka said as they looked to Denahi who woke up a bear and got spooked as it barked and backed away as he saw some girls.

"Hi Denahi" they said.

"Oh hi" he said waving and backing into the dog as it bit his rear, "AHHHH!"

"OH!" Sitka, Kenia, Jason and Max said wincing.

"AH! LET GO!"

"I guess the spirits messed up on both of our totems" Kenai said.

"You know I felt the same way when Tanana have me mine" Sitka said.

"Get out of here" Kenai said.

"No really I said 'The Eagle of Gudince? What dose that mean?' but now that I'm older I know it's about being a leader and keeping an eye on you two" he said.

"I see you called him dog breath for the wolf of wisdom?" Max said.

"Sounds likely" Jason said.

"I just want to get my hand print on that wall" Kenai said.

"Just be patient Kenai, if you may live by your totem you will."

"Really?"

"Guarantee it" he said holding out his hand as he brother smiled and took it.

"But come on the Bear of Love? I mean a bear doesn't love anyone they don't think they don't feel I mean they're bears" Kenai said.

"Hey I got the bear too and your wrong Kenai, all animals feels like you and me" Jason said.

"Yeah right" Kenai said as they saw bear tracks and fish and saw Kenai basket gone.

"You didn't tie it up did you" Denahi said glaring with other angry villagers.

"Uhhhh" Kenai said.

"You should have gotten the totem of pinheads!"

"Knock it off! We'll just make another basket" Sitka said.

"We? Oh no! It took me two weeks to make that basket! You get love boy to do it he's the one always messing things up all the time, typical Kenai" Denahi said as Kenai walked past him and Sitka with a spear.

"Alright! I'll go get your basket" Kenai said walking off.

"Kenai wait! Kenia!" Sitka said before crossing his arms and glaring at Denahi.

"What?"

"Say very wise to say that Denahi" Jason said rolling his eyes.

"He can't go on his own" Max said.

"We'll follow" Jason said.

"A.N. Please Review.


	88. Sitka Guidance

**_Chapter Eighty-Seven: Sitka Guidance_**

Later Kenai followed the tracks to where he found the destroyed basket as he growled and kicked a rock as he spotted the bear and threw a rock next to her as it looked over at Kenai as he threw another and hit her head as she growled.

Meanwhile!

"Kenai!" Sitka called as they looked for him.

"Kenai!" Jason said.

"Where he go?" Sitka said.

"If we're lucky faraway" Denahi said as Jason hit him in the back of the head with the keyblade resting on his shoulder, "OW!"

"Oops" Jason said sarcastically.

"AHHH!" they heard Kenai yelled as they saw him fall of a cliff and hit a ledge.

"KENAI!" Sitka yelled as they ran up the side of the cliff and ran to the edge to look down to him, "Kenai."

"Sitka no! You got to get out of here!" Kenai said.

"What?"

"The bear! Right behind you!"

The bear then roared as they turned to see her standing on two legs as Denahi hit her with rocks.

"Hey over here! Come on bear! This way!" Denahi said as they headed to the ice and Jason and Sitka helped Kenai up.

"Wait! Don't hurt her! Just scare her away!" Jason said as they ran to Denahi who got smacked into a crack in the ice as his sphere held onto the edges.

"Denahi!" Kenai said as he and Jason grabbed his hand as he sphere broke, "hold on!"

"Pull!" Jason yelled as they tried to pull him up.

Sitka was back the bear away as he looked over to his brother trying to get Denahi out of the crack in the ice as it smacked him aside and came their way.

"Pull him up!" Max yelled helping them as the bear drew closer and Sitka saw the crack in the ice and yelled as he stabbed his sphere into it and pulled making the ice crack all around them him and the bear.

"Sitka!" Kenai said as their brother looked over to them as the ice broke off the side of the mountain it was and made Sitka and the bear hit the water below.

"Oh no!" Jason said as they ran to the edge.

"Sitka!" Denahi said as the bear rose out of the water roaring before running into the forest.

"Come on!" Kenai said as they climbed down, "Sitka!"

"Sitka!"

They then found the end of his sphere floating in the water as they looked around.

"Sitka!"

"Where are you Sitka?" Jason yelled.

"Kenai!" they heard Denahi yelled as they saw the antlers of Sitka jacket floating in the water as they ran to it and pulled up the jacket as Kenai yelled out his brother name to find him but Jason Max and Denahi knew what had become of the oldest brother.

"Sitka" Jason said as he heard and eagle caw and looked up to a tree to see it watching them.

Later that night the villagers carried touches to the cave for Sitka funeral as the brothers placed what they could find of their brother before the Tanana as she carried Sitka jacket with his sphere and totem on it to a fire as Kenai walked away with though of revenge on him mind and when the funeral ended and all the villagers left Denahi was standing at in the cave as Kenai came with two spheres.

"You ready?" Kenai asked.

"For what?" Denahi asked.

"Were going after the bear" Kenai said tossing the sphere to his brother who caught it.

"I know what you're feeling but killing that bear is wrong" Denahi said dropping the sphere to the ground.

"Wrong? Our brother is dead and it's because of that monster!"

"I don't blame the bear Kenai!" Denahi said.

"I see."

"Killing that bear won't make you a man."

"So now you're trying to be wise!"

"I'm trying to follow my totem! Why can't you do the same!"

"You really think love has anything to do with being a man? A man wouldn't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Kenai! Don't upset the spirits."

"Hmph spirits, thanks for your wisdom" Kenai said walking off.

"Kenai! Anger is the path to darkness! I know your upset but kill that bear won't bring your brother back! He sacrificed himself so you two could live! The bear didn't kill him he gave his life your you two!" Jason said as they saw Tanana as Kenai tore off his totem and tossed it in and embers and walked passed her as she picked it up and brushed it off.

"I've gotta stop him" Denahi said.

"We'll help" Jason said as Denahi took the totem and picked up the sphere as they ran after Kenai.

"Left too soon Sitka, your brothers need your guidance" Tanana said as the Northern lights filled the sky.

The next day Kenai perused the bear to a berry field as she ran and Kenai ran after her to the top of the mountain.

She then grabbed his sphere and swung him around and he hit the ground as the other spotted him.

"Kenai!" Denahi said.

"Max!" Jason said summoning his keyblade glider and they flew towards the scene.

Kenai then took his sphere and as the bear came at him he pointed it and the bear cried was heard as Jason and max landed in and gasped to see the bear lying on the ground and Kenai crawling out from under her as he yelled out.

"Oh Kenai what have you done!" Jason yelled as the sky quickly filled with clouds as balls of blue lights came from the sky towards the bear.

"Spirits!" Jason said as they came down like water flooding around them as the Kenai approached the water coming from the sky and touched it with his sphere as the northern light moved around them showing the animals of the world as an eagle flew down in front of Kenai and turned into Sitka.

"Sitka?" Kenai said as he frowned and looked disappointed and looked to the bear who turned into light and joined the northern lights as they saw Sitka disappear before picking up Kenai as an eagle towards the lights.

"Kenai" Jason said as a bear moved around him and a turtle around Max as they got carried into the light and glowed as they transformed into their spirit animals and floated down to the mountain and touching the ground before the lights shot up into the sky and thunder clashed and it began to rain down hard.

"What happened?" Jason groaned as Denahi reached them and saw Kenai clothes on the ground.

"Whoa!" Max yelled slipping on his four legs and knocked Jason into Kenai as they fell off the mountain and fell into a river where they washed up on a shore.

"Ugh" Jason groaned as he blinked to see an eagle sitting in a tree looking down at them before flying off as Kenai looked around and Tanana rose from the ride of a river.

"So Kenai decided to join the living have you? Oh that quite a thump you got there that must have been one heck of a ride down those rapids huh?" Tanana said.

"Tanana?" Kenai said.

"OH what happened?" Jason groaned as his eyes widen at the paw he rubbed his head with then saw Max shell on the ground.

"Why is it dark?" Max called from inside the shell.

"Tanana! You won't believe this! I was at the top of these huge drop and all the sudden" Kenai said as all she heard was grunts and growls come from Kenai.

"Kenai honey shhhh shh shhh I don't speak bear" she said as Kenai looked into the water then gasped as he began to check himself.

"No, no, NO! NO! NO!" he said looking to his now small tail "GAHHHHHHH!"

"Settle down! Kenai! Kenai! Oh this isn't going to work" Tanana said as Kenai ran around in panic.

"Great now I know how Elinor felt" Jason groaned before tackling Kenai, "CALM DOWN!"

"Kenai listen to me Sitka did this" Tanana said.

"I understand changing him but why us?!" Jason said.

"Why do I always get turned into a turtle?!" Max growled.

"Strange spirits usually don't make these kind of changes, oh my my my Sitka must have something really big planned for you. Yep, yep, yep you're going to get a whole new perspective on things. Oh. Do you see in black and white or color?" she asked as Kenai grunted and growled as she poked his nose, "Hey, listen to me. You got yourself into this mess. If you want to change, take it up with your brother's spirit."

"How?" Jason asked but it came out as a grunt.

"You'll find him on the mountain...where the lights touch the earth. He'll help you make up for what you've done wrong" she said drawing where they need to go in the dirt.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" Kenai said.

"Excuse me?! Kenai you-where she go?" Jason said as they saw Tanana gone.

"Tanana? Tanana? Tanana! W-wait! I didn't do anything wrong! I don't even know how to get there" Kenai said.

"Well tough luck! You did this to us you fixing it!" Jason growled.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You think about it long and hard!" Jason growled.

"What happened to them?" they heard a voice said from behind a tree.

"I don't know."

"Well, they were right here a second ago...and now they're gone!"

"Yeah. That's pretty weird, huh?" The three the peeked out from behind a log to see two squirrels talking to each other and one with his cheeks full of nuts.

"So, you're telling me...you didn't eat them, and you have no idea where they are?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hey, hey, you, you just talked!" Kenai said getting their attention

"J-just back away...real slow-like" the squirrel said

"How'd you do that?" Kenai asked as the two screamed and ran away.

"Were animals now I guess we can talk to them" Max said.

"Are we there yet?" they heard a bird in a migration in the sky ask above.

"Don't make me turn this formation around!  
"Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait! Come back! I'm trying to find where the lights..." Kenai said.

"What's he getting all worked up about, eh?" Tuke said.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe the gulls pooped on him, eh?" Rutt said as the two laughed.

"Aheam!" Jason said clearing his throat.

"Oh, gee, I think he's looking over here! Let's beat it. This way!"

"No, no, no, this way."

The two then accidently collided and got their antlers stuck.

"Thank you very much!"

"OK, just stay still, eh!"

"Hey, you two!" Kenai said as he Max and Jason approached.

"Head down, head down!" Tuke said as they ducked behind a log.

"Oh, gee, I think they seen us, eh. Now what?"

"Act like we're not here."

"Oh, we're not here."

"Shh! What are you doing, eh?"

"Well, you said to tell..."

"Don't say anything. Shh."

"OK."

"I said don't say anything."

"Um, excuse me" Kenai said as the two screamed and fell back.

"Please, don't eat us!"

"You wouldn't like us, eh we're really gamy."

"Yeah, eat hoof-for-brains over there."

"Oh, nice, eh, pine-cone breath."

"Crusty tail."

"Twig legs."

"Big nose!" Tuke said as Rutt gasped, "sorry."

"You went too far that time."

"OK, I'm sorry."

"Just relax will ya?" Jason said.

"Guys" Kenai said.

"Besides, yours is bigger than mine" Rutt said.

"We're not eating anybody" Kenai said as he and Jason got their antlers lose.

"Oh" Tuke said.

"Whew!"

"That's mighty decent of you, eh" Tuke said.

"Yeah. Hey, my name's Rutt this is my brother Tuke."

"How's it going, bears and Turtle?" Tuke said.

"Nice to meet ya I'm Jason and this is Max" Jason said as Kenai sighed.

"Don't call me that" Kenai said.

"Sorry, uh, uh, Mr. Bear?" Tuke said.

"No, I mean, I'm not a bear I hate bears" Kenai said.

"...Kenai in case you hadn't looked at your reflection lately YOU ARE A BEAR!" Jason yelled as Tuke and Rutt laughed.

"Well, gee, eh? You're one big beaver" Rutt laughed.

"No kiddin', eh?" Tuke laughed.

"Do either of you know where the lights touch the earth?" Kenai asked.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah...no. Uh, no sorry, bear or beaver" Rutt said.

"I'm not a beaver I'm... I'm a bear-no! I mean, I'm not a bear I'm a man!" Kenai said.

"Excuse me?" Rutt laughed.

"We was transformed into a bears magically! l... I was lifted into the sky by my brother" Kenai said.

"Uh-huh..." Tuke said with a puzzled look like Rutt.

"Yeah Kenai I think we need to talk about that later" Max said.

"You're crazy!" Tuke coughed.

"Gesundheit" Rutt said.

"No, a fruitcake!" Tuke coughed.

"Are you ok?" Rutt asked.

"No! That bear...over there! He's crazy!" Tuke coughed.

"I am not crazy!" Kenai growled.

"Well, who ever said you were? We understand" Tuke said.

"You do?" Kenai said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, you see, we're not moose, either" Tuke said.

"We're... we're not?" Rutt said.

"No. Heh we're like, uh...we're like squirrels. Yeah" Tuke said.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Beauty, eh? Yeah, well, he... he's actually the squirrel, eh? I'm more of a pure-bred wolverine look at these cuspids Rrrrraahh!" Rutt said.

"Ha ha ha you two are so funny" Max said.

"Give him a little room" Tuke said as Kenai groaned.

"Uhh. Why am I even talking to a couple of dumb moose?" Kenai said.

"No, we're squirrels, eh?" Tuke said.

"Wolverine" Rutt said laughing.

"I'll find it myself" Kenai said going straight ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Jason said following with Max.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that way" Rutt said.

"Why not, eh?" Tuke asked.

"Uh, well... there was a reason" Rutt said.

"You brought it up" Tuke said.

" I'm trying to, but you're talking..." Rutt said as Kenai leg got into a rope trap and pulled into the air and began to hit rocks and trees as the moose brother, Jason and Max all watched with annoyed expressions.

"Aah! Uhh! Ow! Uhh! Aah! Unh! Ow!

"So, you think of it yet?" Tuke asked.

"Uh, no, but it's drivin' me nuts, too, eh?" Rutt said as they walked away.

"Oh yeah karma is so sweet" Jasom smirked.

"Ow uhh" Kenai grunted.

"Well isn't this nice, now the view Kenai?" Jason laughed.

"Just get me down!" Kenai growled as she spotted a branch and tried to swing to it.

" Psst!" they heard someone say as they looked into the darkness of a rock and saw two eyes watching them, "Hey, is the coast clear?"

"What?" Kenai said.

"Clear for what?" Jason said looking around.

"Are there any hunters around?" the kid asked.

"Uh, no" Kenai said.

"Aw, good!" Koda said jumping out as Kenai screamed and released the rock he held onto and smacked into a tree.

"How you doin'? Guess you didn't see the trap, huh? I saw it from a mile away" Koda laughed.

"I like this kid" Jason said.

"You must be pretty embarrassed don't worry I won't tell anyone" Koda said.

"What?" Kenai said.

"You need to get down let me help" Koda said picking up a branch.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Kenai said as Koda began to whack Kenai with the branch.

"Ow!"

"Hold still!"

"No, just... ow! Stop that! Uhh! If you just... ow! Give me... Stop it! Uhh!"

"It's no use the only way to get down is to chew your own foot off" Koda said stopping his swings.

"I don't need some stupid bear's help I just need the stick" Kenai said

"Ok, here" Koda said holding it out.

"No, no, no I'll do it myself, put it back. No, where you found it!" Kenai said.

"Oh" Koda said.

"To the left by the little rock."

"Here?"

"Yes!"

"Ok" Koda said as they watched Kenai try to swing and get the stick.

"Boy, that tree is strong, huh?

You know, when I was little I was really into climbin' trees all kinds of trees. I climbed pine trees, oak trees, fig trees, maple trees, uh, birch trees,

willow trees..." Koda said as the rest of the day began to passed and when the sun was beginning to set Kenai was still trying to get the branch and Jason and Max watched with amusment.

"My eyes were watering, and my tongue was swollen and from that moment on, I was more careful about what I lick" Koda said pushing the branch a few inches as Kenai grabbed it.

"Ha! Ha. See? It's all about... uhh...using your head" he said using the branch to pull his upper body up to get to the rope strap as the branch snapped.

"Ohh! Uhh!" Kenai said hitting his head on the ground.

"Ooh! That was funny! Do it again!" Koda said.

"Don't you have someplace to go?" Kenai growled.

"Yeah, the salmon run" Koda said.

"Uhh" Kenai groaned.

"Hmm. How about this? I get you down, then we all go together. Deal?" Kenai said.

"Yeah, ok, fine. If you can magically get me down... I'll go with you to this... this..."

"Salmon run."

"Whatever but if you can't you turn around, walk away, and never come back... ever" Kenai said.

"Kenai no need to be mean he's a kid" Jason said.

"You swear?" Koda said.

"Yeah" Kenai said.

"Pinky swear" Koda said.

"Yeah, sure, fine. Pinky swear but this is a human trap, and you're just a dumb little bear. So there's really no way you're gonna be able to..." Kenai said as Koda kicked the single stake the held the rope to the trap as Kenai gasped and was thrown in the air.

" Whaaah! Uhh!" Kenai grunted hitting the ground as the branch snapped and hit his gut.

"Ok, so, what I'm thinking is we travel by day

and sleep by night my bedtime is an hour after

sunset. Or I think..." Koda said stopping as he sniffed the air as Jason did.

"What is that smell?" Jason asked sniffing as Koda gasped.

"Run!" Koda screamed running.

"Yeah, good riddance!" Kenai said as he sniffed the air as they turned to see Denahi with a sphere approaching.

"Denahi? Denahi, you found me!" Kenai said as all Denahi heard was roaring and grunts "you wouldn't believe what a nightmare this has been!"

"Kenai he's aiming that sphere at us!" Jason said.

"Denahi? lt... it's me... Kenai!" he said falling over with the branch on his foot caught to a branch.

"Jason then summoned one of his keyblades in his mouth and cut the rope and the three ran down a hill and slipped and they fell into a creek.

"There!" Max said spotting a small ice cave as the three ran in it moving deep into it to hide as they heard a crack above and gasped to see Denahi walking on the ice above.

"Is he gone?" Koda whispered as they saw Denahi look around above "I think he was going..."

"Shh!" Kenai said covering his mouth as they looked up at the ice and saw Denahi walk away.

"Whew" Max sighed.

"Hello? I can't breathe" Koda said as Kenai set him down as they moved to some dry rock in the ice cave to rest.

"Why is he chasing me?" Kenai asked.

"That's what they do" Koda said.

"But it's not like him" Denahi said.

"Yeah, well, lucky for him he didn't find us 'cause when I get into a fight, I go all crazy and I'm a raging ball of brown fur!" Koda said falling over.

"Would you now?" Jason smirked.

"I mean, I don't want to brag or nothin', but I got some moves" Koda said.

"Oh, really?" Kenai said.

"Yep this first one well, it's just a little thing I like to call the Slasher!" he said swinging his claws, "And this one I like to call Flying Fury of Death!" he said making more swings.

"Uh-huh" Kenai said.

"Cute" Jason said.

"He's coming back!" Kenai said.

"Where?" Koda said hiding behind Kenai as Kenai scoffs.

"Typical" Kenai said trying to untie the rope on his leg.

"Ha ha. Yeah, well, the next time we run into that hunter..."

"There is no "we," ok? I'm not taking you to any salmon run" Kenai said.

"What?! But you pinky swore!" Koda said.

"Yeah you pinky swore Kenai" Jason said.

"Yeah, well, things change! See ya, kid" Kenai said walking away.

"Hey shouldn't you be with your mom? Where is she?" Jason asked.

"Uh...the truth is...I got separated from my mom...

and now with this hunter around..." Koda said.

"Kid, I got my own problems" Kenai said.

"Kenai!" Jason said.

"Come on. Please? Can't we just go together? There's a lot of bears and a ton of fish...and every night we watch the lights...touch the mountain, and last year..."

"Wait, wait, what'd you just say?" Kenai said.

"There's lots of bears and tons of fish."

"No. You know where the lights touch the earth?" Kenai said.

"Yeah, it's at the top of the mountain...right by the salmon run!"

"You're kidding me."

"No, no. They're practically next door, come on, I'll show you it'll be great" Koda said as Kenai sighed "I promise to help you escape from every trap you walk into."

"I'm not gonna walk into any more... uhh! ...traps" Kenai said as the rope got caught on a rock and he fell over.

"As you were saying?" Jason said.

"Come on" Koda said pulling off the rope, "what do you say?"

"You're sure you can take us to where the lights touch the earth?"

"Yeah, no problem" Koda said as Kenai sighed.

"If you slow me down..."

"I won't. I promise."

"All right. We leave first thing tomorrow" Kenai said lying down to get comfortable as Max and Jason did as Koda rest right next to Kenai who pushed him away from him.

"And keep all that cuddly bear stuff to a minimum, ok, kid?"

"My name's not kid. It's Koda. What's your names?" Koda asked as Kenai groaned.

"The grump over there is Kenai, I'm Jason and this is Max, come here Koda" Jason said pulling Koda close to his fur, "I'm sure your mom wouldn't want you to get cold" he said before they all slept for the night.

A.N. Please Review.


	89. We're on Our Way

**_Chapter Eighty-Eight: We're on Our Way_**

"Hmm" Koda said looking at the funny reflection in the ice like a fun house mirror, "Ahh..." he laughed as Kenai sighed.

"Skinny, fat, skinny, fat..."

"Hey, I've got a mountain to get to, come on, kid" Kenai said.

"I told you before, my name's Koda, say it with me Ko... da" he said.

"Sure your mom didn't ditch you, Ko... da?" Kenai said.

"Hmm" Koda said slidding down the ice he sat on.

"Don't listen to him Koda his mom dropped him on his head, that's why his head so fat" Jason said as Koda laughed as they walked through a grassy meadow.

"Actually, if you really want to know how me and my mom got separated I was saving this story for the salmon run but I'll tell you" Koda said.

"Go ahead" Jason said.

"It was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day in my entire life" Koda said.

"Oh, this sounds good you should definitely save it" Kenai said.

"You think so?" Koda said.

"Oh, yeah... for your friends" Kenai said.

"Oh."

"Well, I have this other story..."

"Uh, tell you what how about no talking?"

"Ok then I'll sing."

"No, no, no, no, no" Kenai said.

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way."_

"Will you stop it?"

_"New friends and new places to see." _

"Shh! Koda, stop singing!" Kenia said covering his mouth

_"With...mmmm"_ he muffled as Kenai put him in a log _"Yes, I'm on my way and there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!"_

"Uhh!" Kenai growled as Jason pulled Koda out of the log.

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way!" _Jason sang.

"You know this song too?!" Kenai growled.

_"And I'm loving every step I take! With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way and I can't keep this smile off my face! 'Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again no matter what the distance between and the stories that we tell will make you smile oh, it really lifts my heart! So tell 'em all I'm on my way new friends and new places to see and to sleep under the stars who could ask for more? With the moon keeping watch over me. Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind the sun will come out,_

_wait and see and the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart whoa, there's nowhere I would rather be 'cause I'm on my way now well and truly I'm on my way now"_ Jason sang as they travel a few days as Rutt and Tuke joined them

"Hey! Hold on, eh! Wait... wait up!" Rutt said as the two ran over panting, "How's it going, bear boys?"

"And, uh, smallish bear and turtle?" Tuke said.

"Gee, I didn't know you had a little brother, he's cute, eh?" Rutt said.

"Well, actually, he's just a..." Kenai said.

"Ok, there's this hunter, eh...following us, and I was...we was thinking. If we could maybe just kind of hang out with you guys..." Rutt said.

"Yeah, just hang out."

"That's right. Yeah. It'd be fun, you know? I mean, if the hunter, who's going to catch up..."

"Then you eat him."

"Right. Well, that's what we was thinking."

"We lost the hunter back under the glacier" Kenai said.

"So, you don't think he'll follow those?" Rutt asked as they looked back at the bear tracks they left.

"They are quite nice" Tuke said.

"I've got an idea" Kenai said.

Later!

"Ok, this is really weird!" Koda said as they road mammoths that trumpets.

"Get out, eh. I'm driving" Tuke said.

"When can I have a turn, eh? It's not as easy as it looks. Now, just watch what I do, ok?" Tuke said.

"Well, let's get a backseat or something. I look like you hunted me!" Rutt said.

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way!"_ Jason sang as more animals road the mammoths, _"And I just can't wait to be there!" _

_"Just can't wait to be there!"_

_"With blue skies ahead! Yes, I'm on my way and nothing but good times to share!" _

_"Nothing but good times!"_

_"Tell everybody I'm on my way and I just can't wait to be home!"_

_"Just can't wait to be home!" _

_"With the sun beating down yes, I'm on my way and nothing but good times to show I'm on my way!"_ Jason sang as Koda laughed.

_"Yes I'm on my way!"_ Koda sang.

"Beauty, eh?" Rutt said.

Later that night Koda was on another one of his many stories as they sat on the mammoth tusks.

"Ok, here's how I remember it. If the snow is white,

then it's all right. Yellow or green, it's just not clean! I learned that one the hard way. Oh, that reminds me. Last year at the salmon run...my friend Bucky totally dared me but I'd heard about this other cub...who stuck his tongue to an iceberg...and then he started to float away and so, to save him, they had to, like, rip off his tongue and so now he has to talk...like this all the time and..." he said with his tongue out a Kenai closed his snout.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Whoa, look!" Koda said pointing to the northern lights appearing in the sky. "The night rainbow you can see the spirits from here."

"You know about the great spirits?" Kenai said.

"Yeah. My grandma's up there and my granddad. Mom says the spirits make all the magical changes of the world like how the leaves change color or the moon changes shapes or tadpoles change into frogs."

"Yeah, l... I get it you know, for a change maybe they could just leave things alone" Kenai said.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother's a spirit if it wasn't for him, l... I wouldn't be here."

"You have a brother up there? What happened to him?"

"He was killed by a b...by a monster."

"Hmmm" Jason said as Koda approached them

"What's your brother's name?"

"Sitka."

"Thanks, Sitka if it weren't for you, I would've never met Kenai, Jason or Max."

"Koda" Jason said as Koda lay next to Kenai.

"I always wanted a brother" he said as Jason spotted the eagle in the tree nearby.

'Sitka what will happen to Koda? Once were humans?' Jason thought.

The next morning the moose brothers were playing a game to pass the time.

"So, you want to play I Spy?" Rutt asked.

"Aright. I'll go first" Tuke said.

"OK."

"I spy something green."

"Tree?"

"Aww."

"My turn?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I spy something tall."

"Tree."

"Ok."

"Uh, I spy... something with bark."

"Tree?"

"Aww."

"Ok, I spy something...uh, a vertical log."

"Tree."

"Yeah."

"Ok, I spy..."

"Tree."

"Ohh!"

"Ok, my turn."

" Tree."

"No, I got..."

"Oh, it counts."

"I didn't even spy anything."

"It counts."

"Ok...Tree."

"Uhh. Let's play something else."

Meanwhile the bears were snoring as Koda lay on Kenai face.

"Uhh Koda, uh... come on. Koda, wake up" Kenai said.

"Two more months, mom" Koda groaned.

"Uhh" Kenai sighed as Koda yawned, "so, where are we?"

"Um...Hmm" Koda said looking around as he realized he didn't recognize anything and gasped.

"Well, which way?" Kenai asked.

"Yeah Koda where to next?" Jason asked.

"Um... I think it's that way" Koda said pointing.

"You think, or you know?" Kenai said.

"Uh, that way?" Koda said pointing in another direction.

"Ugh! Why wasn't I turned into a homing pigeon?" Kenai muttered.

"I would trade for that" Max muttered.

"Come on" Kenai said as they jumped off the mammoth tusks.

"Hey, riding mammoths was your idea! Thanks for the ride, guys. See you" Koda said following.

"Lucky for you I've been lost worse than this before, last summer, I was digging for roots with Bucky..."

"Ugh! Enough with the stories! I don't care about the time you and Binky found...you know, the world's biggest pine cone ever!" Kenai said.

"First of all, his name's Bucky, not Binky. Second, it wasn't a pine cone it was a pine nut and it was huge even bigger than your fat head!" Koda said.

"Oh, gee, our big guardian bear is leaving, eh?" Rutt said still on their mammoth back.

"Yeah, yeah, we better follow come on" Tuke said as they tried to get off.

"l... can you swing your leg..."

"I can't... I can't get off."

"Me, neither. Ok, you guys! I guess we'll...I guess we'll just catch up with those guys later, eh?"

"Ahh. Good trip, eh?"

"Beauty."

"You know, I was thinking. Now might be a really good time...for me to drive, eh?"

"Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"Yeah ok...Whee."

"Should we help them?" Max asked.

"Nah they will get off eventually" Jason said.

"I'm sorry we're lost, ok? Even though it's pretty much your fault" Koda said.

"My fault? Ugh! That's it!" Kenai growled.

"Just remember, if it weren't for me you'd still be hanging upside down right now!" Koda said.

"Yeah, well, better than being stuck in the middle of nowhere with you and your blabbering mouth "I'm lost I can't find my mommy will you take me

to the salmon run?" Why don't you just grow up?"

"Fine! I'll just go on my own, then."

"Fine go ahead!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Kenai! Koda!" Jason said looking to Koda walking away, "smooth genius! You have such a good way with kids! Koda wait up!"

Koda was by some rocks as he picked up a scent and began to sniff.

"Koda?" Kenai called.

"Koda" Max said as they saw Koda by a rock with many drawing of all the animals.

"Whoa" Koda said.

"Wow" Jason said looking up at the animals forming a spiral on the rock on the roof above them, "just like that...hey!" Jason said spotting the keyhole design in the center of the spiral.

"The keyhole" Max said as they saw Kenai approach a single rock with a man with a sphere and a bear standing on two feet.

"Those monsters are really scary especially with those sticks" Koda said from behind them.

"What do you know Kenai they're afraid of you as well" Jason glared.

"Come on, let's go" Kenai said as they walked away to a stone trail as Koda road on Kenai back, "So, you recognize anything yet? Or maybe you can't see past my fat head" he said as they all laughed.

"So, do you really think I have a fat head?"

"Well, if you hunched your shoulders a little it wouldn't seem so big" Koda said.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Kenai said hunching one shoulder as Koda laughed, "Or like this? Ha ha! How about this?"

"Come on guys" Jason chuckled as they heard two Rams lock horns.

"Oh, my. That was good" one of the rams said.

"Hey, maybe they can give us directions" Koda said.

"Uhh! Ohh! Oh, that clears up the sinuses!"

"Oh, it does."

"OK, OK, OK. OK. Hit me again I think she's looking. Hello, sweetie. Ha ha ha" the ram said to a lady ram neaby.

"Oh, yeah. She's checking me out, all right."

"What?"

"Hey, baby."

"No, no, no. Come on, you nitwit are you out of your head? She's looking at me look at that."

"Right. Like she's looking at your ugly mug?"

"My... excuse me, miss. One second. It's go time, baby!"

"Oh, you want to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, bring it on!"

"Horns up!"

"Hey!" Kenai said.

"Hold on" the large ram said.

"Excuse me" Kenai said.

" What do you want?" he yelled as his voice echoed, "what is that? Who is that?"

"Just a minute, bear" the skinny ram said, "Hey, shut up!"

_"Hey, shut up!"_

"No, you shut up!"

_"No, you shut up!"_

"No, you shut up!" the large Ram yelled.

_"No, you shut up!"_

"Hey, will you shut up?"

_"Hey, will you shut up?"_

"No!" the large Ram yelled.

"Just shut up!"

_"Just Shut up!"_

"Ha. I think their horns are screwed on too tight" Koda said as they laughed.

"That is amusing" Jason chuckled as Koda sniffed.

"Hey, wait a second I know this place!" Koda said jumping off Kenai back.

"You do?" Kenai said.

"Yeah the salmon run's not far!" Koda said.

"Finnaly!" Jason said.

"We just have to go through here" Koda said as Kenai, Jason and Max eyes widen to see the lava area with steam hissing from the magma rocks.

"What?" Koda said seeing their expressions.

"Oh yeah that's a good way to get our FUR BLOWN OFF OUR BACKS!" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review


	90. The Salmon Run

**_Chapter Eighty-Nine: The Salmon Run_**

Later they were walking through the area as they followed Koda.

"Koda please be careful!" Jason said watching his step.

"Hey, are you sure you know where you're going?" Kenai asked also watching his step.

"Yeah, yeah, follow me" Koda said running ahead as more hisses and cracks were heard around them as one opened up next to them.

"Uhh!" Kenai said jumping away from it.

"This place is a death trap!" Jason said.

"Koda!" Kenai called as Jason heard as eagle chirping and fly above them.

"Koda? Where are!" Jason called as they looked for hi,

"Koda! Koda? Where are you?" Kenai said as he began to sniff.

"Yaah!" Koda yelled jumping on his back.

"AAH!" Kenai yelled tripping on a fallen log as Koda laughed.

"Don't do that!" Kenai growled.

"Scared you, didn't I?"

"There's scared, and then there's surprised" Kenai said.

"And you were both. Ha ha ha!" Koda laughed, "Whoa!" Koda said as they looked at a lava rock that looked like a scary skull face.

"Baah! Roar! Raah!" Kenai yelled trying to scare Koda who didn't flinch.  
"Nice try, uh, you got a little spit right there" Koda said pointing to Kenai snout as Jason chuckled.

"Okay where to now?" Jason asked as Koda gasped and backed away looking behind them.

"Guys!" Koda said as Kenai laughed.

"You're not getting me this time" Kenai said.

"No, guys, look out!" Koda yelled as a sphere shot into the ground next to them.

"AHHH!" Jason, Kenai and Max screamed as they looked back to see Denahi jump from a rock and land away from them with a grunt and knife in hand.

"No" Kenai said.

"Okay this is the part where we RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Jason yelled.

"Come on!" Koda yelled running away as Kenai stepped on the ground and saw steam come out from his weight as Denahi came at them and Kenai stood up and slammed his front paws in the ground to open up hot steam in front of Denahi.

"Waah!" Denahi grunted before falling over as Jason, Max and Kenai ran and reached a log.

" Kenai!" they heard Koda yelled steam in the magma field.

"Koda!" Jason yelled as they ran back.

"Kenai, Jason, Max where are you?" Koda said looking around as Denahi picked up his sphere and Koda saw a figure in the steam then began to run as Keani emerged and picked up Koda in his mouth as they ran.

"Come on!" Jason yelled as they ran.

"Left, left! No, no, no, the other left!" Koda said as they reached the log and began to slowly walk across the creaking log seeing the rive far down below.

"Kenai!" Koda yelled as they looked back to see Denahi running out of the magma field and began to try and knock the log over as Kenai slipped.

"Whoa!" Kenai said holding onto Koda and the log as Jason reached the other side.

"Throw him!" Jason said as Kenai threw Koda who Jason caught as Denahi sphere snapped trying to move the long.

"Aah!" Denahi yelled as he grabbed the log and made it fall over as Kenai ran and reached the other side as the log hit the side of the gorge still hanging by a few roots.

"No!" Denahi yelled as he began to pace.

"What are you doing? We got to get out of here!" Koda said.

"Aah!" Denahi yelled throwing a rock.

"Come on" Jason said as they began to walk away.

"Aah!" Denahi yelled jumping from the other side of gorge and grabbed onto the log as it began to fall in.

"No!" Jason said as he Kenai and Max tried to hold it up as Denahi climbed up but it fell off into the water as the bears roared.

"Denahi!" Max said as they saw Denahi come up out of the water on the log.

Later that day they were walking through the forest still following Koda.

"Why do they hate us, guys?" Koda asked.

"We're bears" Kenai said.

"So?"

"So, you know how they are they're... they're killers" Kenai said.

"Wait a minute who's the killers?" Koda said.

"Bears."

"What? Which bears? I'm not like that, and you're not like that."

"Well, obviously not all bears I mean, you're ok, but most bears...most bears will look for any excuse to attack the human."

"But, Kenai, he attacked us."

"You know, you're... you're just a cub when you're older, you'll understand."

"Hold Kenai that's not true" Jason said.

"Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish!" they heard a bird say as they looked back to see a bird fly past them

"Huh?" Kenai said.

"What his issue?" Max said.

"We made it! Ha ha! We're here! Come on!" Koda said running ahead.

"What? Koda..." Kenai said as the three looked back to see a flock of birds coming at them.

"Fish, fish!"

"Hey, what are you..." Kenai said as the birds began to fly inyo them "Hey, get away! Ow! Go on, shoo!"

"Hey move it!" Jason said.

"Uhh! Uhh!" they said all falling into a river.

"Stupid birds!" Max said getting up as Kenai leane don what he thought was a rock but gasped when a bear rose it's head from the water with a growl and a salmon in it's mouth as Kenai backed up and ran into another bear then stopped when a massive bear stood up eating a fish.

"AAAH!" Kenai screamed as all the bears looked at him, "Aah?" he said seeing the bears giving him a strange look.

"Hey, you're stirring up the water, dude" a blonde bear said.

"Yeah. Try not to scare off the fish there, buddy" Tug said.

"Uh..." Kenai said.

"You will have to forgive him! Kenai a bit...off" Jason said.

"Tug!" Koda said running over.

"Hey, Koda, come here!" Tug said hugging the small little cub, "Ha ha! Look at you" he laughed.

"Hey, Tug, have you seen my mom yet?" Koda asked looking around.

"No, as a matter of fact, I haven't seen her" Tug said.

"Ha ha Me and my friends Kenai, Jason and Max beat her" Koda said.

"He's with you?" Tug said looking over at the three with the other bears around them sniffing.

"Give us some room!" Jason said.

"Uh, heh. Uh, hi" Kenai said.

"Huh. I've never seen you three at the run before, where are you from?" Tug asked approaching the three.

"Er, uh... well, l... I mean..." Kenai said.

"North! We're from the north in a forest very far away from here" Jason said.

"And, see, guys? There's the mountain just like I promised, the lights touch the top every single night ha ha! It's going to be a lot harder getting up there than it was riding those mammoths" Koda said pointing to the mountain.

"Mammoths?" Tug said.

"Are you kidding me?" another bear said.

"That's kind of weird" Tug said.

"We have a reason for that!" Jason said.

"Yeah they do a lot of weird stuff like the way Kenai drinks water with a leaf" Koda said.

"I only did that once because the last water I almost drank had worms in it!" Jason said.

"They never sharpens his claws on a tree" Koda said.

"Koda please shut up" Max muttered with the bears eyeing them.

"They never hibernated before oh and Jason can magically summon these two magical weapons!"

"Koda. Koda!" Kenai said rushing over and covering his mouth. "Ha ha. Ahem can I talk to you for a second? Excuse us."

"Nice meeting you" Jason said as they walked off.

"Hmm he's kind of jumpy, isn't he?" Tug said as the others went to be alone.

"Ok Koda, I, uh...uh, we got to get going" Kenai said.

"Well, when you come back, we can go and..."

"l... we won't be coming back"

"What? Why not?"

"Koda it's...complicated" Jason said.

"Because...Well, it's hard to explain" Kenai said.

"You're leaving?" Tug said.

"AAH!" the three jumped as Kenai fell over.

"Tug! Oh uh..." Jason said.

"No. l... I mean, yes Uh, well, it's just that l... we...we don't belong here" Kenai said

"Don't belong? Every bear belongs here, ha ha! Come on, buddy let's have some fun!" Tug said.

_"Everyone's invited, this is how we live. We're all here for each other, happy to give. All we have we share and all of us, we care so, come on! Welcome to our family time, welcome to our brotherly time, we're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making there's nothing we won't do! Welcome to our family time, Welcome into the family. Welcome to our happy-to-be time We're so happy. This is our festival, you know, and best of all we're here to share it all! There's a bond between us nobody can explain it's a celebration of life and seeing friends again I'd be there for you I know you'd be there for me, too so, come on! Welcome to our family time welcome to our brotherly time. This is our festival. You know, and best of all. We're here to share it all. Remembering love once departed someone near to your heart finding love, planning a future. Telling stories and laughing with friends. Precious moments you'll never forget. This has to be the most beautiful the most peaceful place I've ever been to it's nothing like I've ever seen before, when I think how far I've come I can't believe it and yet I see it and then I see family I see the way we used to be come on! Welcome to our family welcome to our brotherly time we're so happy! We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making to the friends there's nothing we won't do! Welcome to our family time welcome into the family. Welcome to our happy-to-be time we're so happy this is our festival. You know, and best of all you're here to share it."_

Later that day all the bears sat around by a waterfall as they did story time.

"All right, all right. Settle down, everyone, settle down we... hey, don't throw your fish bones over there somebody could choke on that!"

"Sorry" Jason said picking up the bones.

"Look, ok, I'll go first, ok, let's see" Tug said holding a fish tail as their story telling stick, "The most interesting thing that happened to me this year, Hmm. I'd...Oh, I know, I know, I know! Listen to this I'd say it was when I finally knocked down that tree that was blocking the view from my cave, now I got a family of chipmunks staying at my place" he said laughing with the other bears as he looked over to see the glaring chipmunks, "Ahem! Um, yeah. All right, all right, everybody come on, let me see some paws in the air, who's going to be next? Come on!" Tug said as the bears all around held up a paw.

"Tug, Tug, I got one!"

"Watch me, watch me, Ha. Hey, got you!" he laughed before tossing it to an elderly female bear.

"This year, I lost my dear husband Edgar" she said.

"Quit telling everyone I'm dead!" they all heard Edgar yelled from nearby.

"Sometimes I can still hear his voice!" she said.

"I'm getting the next one" Koda said sitting with Jason, Kenai and Max.

"Hmm" one bear said before speaking in a native language as all the bears around raised an eyebrow before he laughed .

"Oh, yeah" a bear said as they all put in a fake chuckle.

"What did he just say?" Jason whispered.

"I have no idea" Max whispered.

"This is it I got it, I got... uhh!" Koda said trying to catch the tail but fell as another bear caught it.

"I guess it's our turn, this is the year I met the most gorgeous..."

"No, you're gorgeous" a lady bear said.

"You're gorgeouser."

"Get a cave!" Tug yelled

"Uhh!" the other bear said speaking the native language again with an annoyed expression.

"If only Edgar was alive!"

"I told you, woman! I'm right here!" Edgar yelled.

"I love you, buttercup!" the teen bear said hugging the lady bear as they fell over.

"PDA somewhere else!" Jason said.

"This has got to be it. Uhh!" Koda said as Kenai caught it.

"Heh. Here you go, Koda" Kenai said holding it out.

"You got to tell it, Kenai" Koda said.

"What?"

"That's right, Kenai you caught it, you tell it" Tug said.

"Didn't you play this game when you were a cub?" Koda asked.

"Uh..." Kenai said.

"Come on, Keno!" the old lady bear said as they other bears encouraged him.

"Ha ha. Ok, all right, already, all right, Uh, you want to know what I did this year?" Kenai said.

"Yeah!" the crowd said.

"I went on the longest, hardest most exhausting journey I've ever been on with the biggest pain in the neck I've ever met!" Kenai said looking at Koda, "Heh. What do you expect from a little brother?" he said giving him a nuggy.

"Aww!"

"Ha ha ok, buddy, your turn" Kenai said tossing Koda the fish tail.

"Ha ha. Let's hear it, Koda" Tug said.

"Ok, ok, here we go. Ahem! This year I watched my mom in a life-and-death struggle against all odds battling possibly the most fiercest creature on the face of the earth! Ok, who's next?" Koda said.

"What?" Kenai said.

"Hold up!" Jason said.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute I think we all want to hear the rest of that one, Koda" Tug said.

"Yeah don't tease us tell us what happened!" Max said.

"I thought you might say that, hmm, let's see, it was probably the fifth or sixth most coldest day in my entire life, me and mom were eating fish, having a great time when all of a sudden, she pushes me into the bushes and tells me to be real quiet she says, 'I smell something,' so I started sniffing" Koda said as he began to sniff, "there was something in the woods running right towards us, getting closer and closer."

"Ooh! Ahh!"

"Hmm" Kenai chuckled.

"And then, out of the trees, jumps the hunter!" Koda said.

"Ahh!" the bears gasped as Kenai Jason and Max eyes widen.

"And now there's nowhere for mama to go. The monster has her backed up against this giant glacier!"

"Ahh!"

"The monster attacks... YAH!" Koda said as Kenai has a flash back of him attacking the bear, "But mom's too quick for him and before he can do it again, she stands up real big and yells, Go away!" Koda said as Kenai remembers the bear making him fall back on the cliff as Jason and Max glared at Kenai.

"Then mom smells more of 'em there's a whole pack

comin' right at us! She runs out to stop them...

before they can get to me and all around they're poking her with sticks! The whole thing broke, and they fell into the water. There was ice everywhere! She couldn't hold her breath any longer before... pow! She burst out of the water. I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Whoa! Fell off a glacier? I've never seen anything

like that can you imagine?" Tug said.

"Kenai what's the matter, Kenai?" Koda said seeing Kenai pant.

"Koda, so what happened next?"

"Was she ok?"

"Hey, Kenai, what's wrong?" Tug asked as Kenai ran off, "Where you going?"

"She got out of the water ok, but that's how we got separated, right after that, I met Kenai, Jason and Max" Koda said seeing the three gone, "guys?"

Running through the woods Kenai stops at a cliff as Jason and Max caught up.

"You attacked her first! Kenai do you realize what you done?! I thought she attacked first but it was Koda mom protect him!" Jason yelled.

"Oh no, Koda he's got no one now...if we become human again he'll be all alone" Max said.

"There got to be something we can do" Jason said as he looked to Kenai looking to the mountain before laying down.

The next morning the three sat on the cliff they stood as Koda snuck up on them.

"Rargh!" Koda yelled jumping on Kenai back who didn't flinch but kept his gaze on the ground, "Scared you again, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Yeah" Kenai said.

"Where have you been? You look horrible" Kenai said.

"Called guilt" Jason mumbled looked away.

"Koda" Kenai said.

"My mom says when you eat too much fish you should just lie down" Koda said.

"Koda there's something I, uh y-you know that story

you told me last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, l... I have a story to tell you."

"Really? What's it about?"

"Well... it's kind of about a man...and kind of about a bear but... mostly it's about a monster...a monster who did something so bad..." Kenai said as it began to snow.

"Koda, I did something very wrong" Kenai said as he began to tell his story and when the snow began to stick all around them Koda began to back away.

"I don't like this story" Koda said.

"Your mother's not coming" Kenai said as they saw Koda betrayed look and the tears forming in his eyes.

"No, no!" Koda said with tears falling from his eyes before running off.

"Koda!" Kenai said.

"Koda!" Jason said.

"Please listen Koda, it was all...Kenai feels so horrible for what he did" Max said.

"Koda!" Jason said as they saw Koda crying up in a tree.

"Koda, I wish I could...If there was... if there was just some way...l... I'd give anything if...I could just..." Kenai said as he sighed.

"Koda he's so sorry, so am I Max and I were just as responsible" Jason said.

"I'm sorry, Koda, I'm so sorry" Kenai said as they headed towards the mountain.

"None of this should have happened" Jason said.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this" Max said.

A.N. Please Review.


	91. The Lights

**_Chapter Ninety: The Lights_**

"Look, I am sorry!" Tuke said as they climbed up the snow covered hill.

"If I was driving, this never would've happened!" Rutt said missing one of his antlers.

"Just stop it."

"You never let me drive, you never let me do nothing."

"Oh, trample off, eh? I said I was sorry. Let it go."

"I can't believe you totaled a mammoth, eh."

"Oh, come on. That mountain came out of nowhere."

"I'm afraid I cannot accept your apology."

"It was in my blind spot!"

"Hey, look" Rutt said spotting Koda sitting alone.

"Wh-what?" Tuke said.

"It's that little cub. Gee, eh, something's bugging him" Rutt said.

"Yeah, what's wrong, smallish bear?" Tuke asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Koda sniffed.

"Oh, good. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. You're a big selfish, reckless hoofer and you're never gonna change!" Rutt said to Tuke.

"What?!"

"I'm fed up with it, eh. From now on, he's my new brother.

"You can't do that!"

"Sorry. You've been replaced with my dear brother...Gee, I forget your name. What's your name again, little bear?"

"I don't want any more brothers" Koda said pushing Rutt away.

"See, he's had enough of you, too, eh?" Rutt said.

"Aw, come on I promise I'll change" Tuke said.

"Trample off you'll never change being a brother

means nothing to you."

"Of course it does, eh."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"What about the time your hooves froze in the pond? Who sat with you all winter, eh?"

"You did."

"And who showed you where the good grazing is? I mean the really tender stuff, all covered in dew? Now, why do you think I did that, eh? Because I...because I love... dew."

"Excuse me? I don't believe I heard what you said" Rutt said as Tuke sighed.

"I said I love... dew."

"I love dew, too, eh."

"Hey, I can change."

"Go away, eh."

"Come on. I can change."

"Go away, eh. Don't touch me."

"I can change!" Tuke said tickling Rutt side with his antler.

"Hey! Not... not there. That's the spot!" Rutt laughed as the brothers laughed.

"Like, we'll see you later, smallish bear!" Tuke said walking away,

"Yeah. Good day, eh hey, you know

what this calls for? A pile of delicious barley and amberweed on a cool bed of malted hops, eh?" Rutt said.

"I like it" Tuke said as Koda looked to the mountain where Kenai, Jason and Max foot prints in the snow went.

At the top of the mountain a blizzard was storming as they climbed to the top.

"Sitka! Sitka, are you there?" Kenai called.

"Sitka!" Jason called.

"Please. Please, Sitka I don't know what else to do.

Sitka?" Kenai said as they saw a figure coming from the top looking like the eagle.

The figure then jumped down away from them to be Denahi with a hood and sphere as he glared at them.

"Denahi!" Kenai said.

"AAH!" Denahi yelled charging at them

"Sitka, hurry! Change us back!" Kenai yelled as Jason summoned his keyblade and blocked Denahi sphere.

"What the?!" Denahi said as Jason shoved him back.

"Sitka! Please hurry!" Jason yelled as they got corner to an edge.

"Where are you, Sitka?" Kenai said.

"Kenai!" Jason yelled.

"Aah!" Denahi yelled jumping on Kenai and using the sphere to choke him.

"Get off him!" Jason yelled trying to pull him off by tugging on Denahi hood as it tore and Jason fell over as the ledge they stood on crack and the four fell down when it broke as they crashed onto a ledge below.

"Denahi Denahi, please" Kenai said as his brother stood above him with a knife.

"NO!" Max yelled as Koda slammed into Denahi chest and the two fell over in the snow as Koda got up panting.

"Koda?" Kenai said as Denahi stood up and spotted his sphere nearby as Koda saw it and ran towards it with Denahi running after him.

"No!" Kenai yelled as Koda grabbed the sphere with his mouth and began to carry it away.

"Koda!" Jason yelled as he Kenai and Max ran after Denahi.

"Leave him alone!" Kenai yelled.

"Don't touch him!" Max yelled as Koda tripped and dropped the sphere as Denahi picked up the sphere and Sitka began to fly in.

"Koda!" Kenai yelled as the lights appeared above the mountains and a scream echoed.

Denahi then opened his eyes to the lights above to see Sitka flying down with the transforming Kenai as the snow melted all around the mountain into a meadow of flowers as Kenai was turned back human as Jason and Max also glowed turning back to their original forms.

"Kenai? Jason? Max?" Denahi said.

"Whoa!" Jason said covering himself seeing he was now lacking clothes like Max and Kenai as they heard the eagle chirp as their clothes dropped in front of them and Sitka landed turning into his human form as Sitka took Denahi sphere and removed Kenai totem.

"Sitka?" Denahi said as Sitka closed his dropped jaw and took his hood to wrap around Kenai as Denahi dropped his sphere.

"Thank you Sitka!" Jason said putting on the last of his clothing.

They than head Koda yelps as they looked over to Koda hiding by a few rocks yelping.

"Koda" Kenai said approaching with Jason and Max as Koda backed away, "Koda, don't be afraid, it's us."

"It's okay Koda no one going to hurt you" Jason said as Koda looked to their eyes to see them turn into their animal forms before running into Kenai arms who hugged him and Koda made more yelping sounds.

"What should we do?" Jason asked as Sitka held out Kenai totem who took it and looked at the bear totem then at Koda before turning to Sitka.

"He needs me" Kenai said.

"You know, he did look better as a bear" Denahi said as Jason, Kenai and Max laughed.

"But... Denahi" Kenai said.

"It's all right, Kenai" Denahi said as Kenai set Koda down who saw a light then gasped as Jason looked over to where Koda was going and smiled before looking to the brothers.

"No matter what you choose you'll always be my little brother" Denahi said putting Kenai totem around his neck as he held out his hand for their shake as Kenai took it and laughed.

"Jason look!" Max said as Jason looked to the lights to see the keyhole.

"Well I didn't see any Unversed here but better safe than sorry" Jason said summing his keyblade and held it out to the keyhole and sent out the beam into the keyhole as it glowed and filled the sky with the bright light as Kenai began to glow before turning back into a bear hugging Denahi.

"Oh did I say little?" Denahi said as he laughed as the three brothers hugged and they looked over to Koda who was cuddling with his mother as Sitka began to walk away then ran to the light with Koda mother as he turned into an eagle and they disappeared into the lights as Kenai approached Koda.

"Kenai!" Koda said jumping onto Kenai too hug him as Denahi jumped on his back and Jason hugged Koda.

"What now guys?" Jason asked.

Later drums played back in the village as Tanana walked past the villagers with a torch before handing it to Denahi before he tossed it into their fire pit and made a large fire as the villager moved to make an opening as Kenai walked past them in his bear form with Jason and Max following before the three dipped their hands in red paint and approached the wall as Kenai place his bear paw print on the wall and Jason and Max set their next to Kenai as the villager cheered and Koda ran to.

"I guess this is our time to go" Jason said.

"Already?" Koda said.

"...we understood that" Max said.

"You can understand us?" Kenai said as Jason took a glance to Sitka sitting in a nearby tree.

"Yeah we got to go but Koda, Kenai no matter how far Max and I go and no matter how long we'll be gone just know we'll always be brothers" Jason said as Koda ran into Jason arms as Jason and Max hugged them.

"I love you guys" Koda said.

"We love you too Koda" Max said.

"You keep an eye on Keani for us Koda and make sure his fat head doesn't get in anymore traps" Jason said.

"Hey!" Kenai said as they laughed.

"Will you guys ever come back?" Koda asked.

"You can count on it!" Max said.

"Good luck on your journey guys" Kenai said.

"We will" Jason said as he and Max walked away and returned to the lanes between.

On the Gummi ship Jason looked at his Atlatian Crsytal in one hand and his Bear totem in the other as they glowed and formed into one with the bear totem with having the cystal in it and have glowing part on the bear eyes, belly and paws.

"Whoa!" Jason said.

"Jason!" Max said tuning in with his fused Turtle totem and crystal.

"Yeah mine too!" Jason said holding up his.

"How?" Max said.

"Magic" Jason said smiling as he put his totem back around his neck.

"Were approaching the new world" Max said.

"Let's go then" Jason smiled.

A.N. Please Review.


	92. Welcome to the Kingdom of Corona

**_Chapter Ninety-One: Welcome to the Kingdom of Corona_**

"Hmmm" Jason said looking around a bedroom they stood in.

"Where are we?" Jason said as they looked to the mural drawn on the walls and roof.

"Wow! These are really beautiful" Max said as he got whacked in the back of the head with a frying pan and fell over with a thud.

"Max?" Jason said looking over as a frying pan hit him in the face before falling over out cold.

"Two more?!" Rapunzel said looking down the stairs to Flynn Ryder out cold on the floor.

Later Rapunzel dragged the three and began the hard process of stuffing them in a closet then used a chair to hold the doors shut.

"Okay, okay, I got three guys in my closet" Rapunzel said holding her frying pan out pointing to the closet, "I got three guys in my closet" she said looking at her reflection in the mirror, "I got three guys in my closet!" she laughed.

"Too weak to handle myself out there, huh Mother? Well, tell that to my pan here" she said spinning it in her hand and hit the side of her head, "OW!"

"Huh?" Rapunzel said looking at Flynn satchel on the floor and pulled a tiara out and looked at it.

"Huh?" she said putting her hand threw and looked to Pascal the chameleon who shook his head.

"Rapunzel then looked through one of the diamonds at Pascal who shook his head again as Rapunzel looked to the mirror and place it on her head as Pascal shook his head again.

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel called from below the tower as Rapunzel gasped and hid the tiara and satchel in a nearby pot then ran to the closed window, "Let down your hair!"

"One moment, Mother" Rapunzel said lowering her hair down.

"I have a big surprise!" Mother Gothel said.

"Uh, I do too" Rapunzel said pulling Gothel up.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

"I seriously doubt it" Rapunzel mumbled looking at the closet where she stashed the three men.

"I brought back parsnips I am going to make

hazel nut soup for dinner, your favorite! Surprise!" Gothel said getting into the room.

"Well mother, there's something I want to tell you" Rapunzel said.

"Oh Rapunzel, you know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong" Gothel said approaching a table to set the contents of her basket on it.

"Okay, I've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier" Rapunzel said.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars" Gothel said.

"Floating Lights and yes I'm leading up to that" Rapunzel said approaching the closet.

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart" Gothel said.

"No Mother, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there" Rapunzel said.

"Oh darling, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just..."

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this."

"Trust me, I..."

"Rapunzel."

"know what I'm."

"Rapunzel!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Enough with the light Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower, EVER!" Gothel yelled as Rapunzel removed her hand from the chair holding the closet doors closed, "Oh, great. Now I'm the bad guy" Gothel said sitting in an armchair as Rapunzel glanced at her newest mural of the Floating Lights.

"All I was gonna say, mother is that...I know what I want for my birthday, now."

"And what is that?"

"New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well that is a very long trip, Rapunzel almost three days' time."

"I just thought it was a better idea than, stars."

"Uh you sure you'll be all right, on your own?" Gothel asked approaching.

"I know I'm safe, as long as I'm here" Rapunzel said hugging her.

After packing Gothel a basket of foods for her journey, Gothel put on her hood and Rapunzel handed her the basket.

"I'll be back in three days' time I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most" Rapunzel said lowering Gothel down the tower and watched her leave the hidden valley threw a cave and when Gothel was out of sight Rapunzel ran back inside and approached the closet and armed with her frying pan as she removed it as she took a deep breathe.

"Okay" Rapunzel said using her hair to grabbed the handles and pull them open as Flynn, Jason and Max fell out hitting the floor hard.

"Hmmm" Rapunzel before looking around.

Later with all the windows shut and a single light coming from the roof, Rapunzel used her hair to pull three chairs where Jason, Max and Flynn were tied to their chairs by her hair and pulled them in the light.

Pascal then slapped Flynn face to wake him up but saw they weren't working then he stuck his tongue in Flynn ear.

"AHH!" Flynn yelled waking up.

"Ugh! What hit me?" Max groaned.

"Felt like I got hit in the face by a ton of bricks!" Jason groaned.

"Wha..?" Flynn said looking around as Jason and Max as they saw they were tied to their chairs.

"Uh..." Jason said realizing it was not rope tied to them but blonde hair.

"Is this...hair?" Flynn said.

"This is weird" Max said as they tried to get loose.

"Tough hair" Jason said as they followed it to a beam on the roof where a figure hid in the dark.

"Struggling...struggling is pointless" Rapunzel said.

"Huh?" Flynn said.

"Yeah we figured that" Jason said as the girl jumped down.

"I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you" Rapunzel said still standing in the shadows.

"What?" Flynn said.

"Uh I think you got the wrong idea" Jason said as he realized something, _'her hear! A heart of pure light! Another Princess of Heart!'_

Rapunzel then began to step into the light with frying pan in hand.

"Well now we know what she hit us with" Max said.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ah hah" Flynn said.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked again ready to hit them with the frying pan again.

"Oh uh I'm Jason this is Max and...we have no idea who that dude" Jason said as Flynn clears his throat.

"I know not who you are. Nor how I came to find you but may I just say, hi!" Flynn smiled as Jason and Max reside an eyebrow "how you doing? The names Flynn Ryder, how's your day going, huh?"

"Ugh! Who else knows my location, Flynn Ryder? Jason? Max?" She said pointing the frying pan at them.

"All right, Blondie" Flynn said.

"Rapunzel" she corrected.

"Gesundheit, here's the deal. I was in a situation, Gallivanting through the forest I came across your tower and..." Flynn said as his eyes widen.

"Yeah Max and I found it be accident by the way nice drawings!" Jason said.

"Ho, ho no, where is my satchel?" Flynn asked.

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it" Rapunzel said as Flynn looked around.

"It's in the pot, isn't it?" Flynn said looking to a nearby pot.

Three loud clangs were then heard again as Flynn groaned and looked to see Pascal tongue in his ear again.

"AHH! Would you stop that?!" Flynn said whipping his ear on his shoulder.

"Ow! Rapunzel next time you want to hit us, warn us at least!" Jason said.

"I think I have a concussion" Max said.

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it" Rapunzel said with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Hn" Flynn grunted.

"So, what do you want, with my hair?" Rapunzel asked.

"Excuse me?" Jason said.

"To cut it?" Rapunzel said.

"What?" Flynn said.

"Sell it?"

"No!" Flynn said.

"Say what?" Max said.

"Wait...you think we want you hair?" Jason said.

"Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair, is to get out of it! Literally!" Flynn said.

"Same here! Why would we want hair?" Jason said.

"Wait, you don't want my hair?" Rapunzel said.

"Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story" Flynn said.

"And were looking for the Keyhole, long story short it's something we need to find urgently" Jason said.

"You're, telling the truth?" Rapunzel asked.

"YES!" Flynn said.

"We swear were not after you hair, nothing else" Jason said.

"Hmmm" Rapunzel said as Pascal moved from her shoulder and to the end of her frying pan to glare at Flynn in the eye before pointing his tail back to be pulled back by Rapunzel.

"Okay?" Jason said as Rapunzel went to talk to Pascal alone away from them.

"I know, but they're someone that can take me" Rapunzel said as Pascal made several squeaks, "I think they're telling the truth" she said as Jason, Max and Flynn looked over in confusion and Pascal made more squeaks, "nothing I think, but what choice do I have?"

"Uh, okay Flynn Ryder, Jason, Max, I'm prepared to offer you a deal" Rapunzel said setting Pascal on her shoulder.

"Deal?" Flynn said.

"What kind of deal?" Jason asked.

"Look this way" she said pulling the hair to make them spin as they all fell over with Flynn on his face Max with his back to Rapunzel and Jason on his said looking up at her pulling a curtain away from her new mural.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked showing them it.

"Fireflies?" Jason said.

"I can't see!" Max said.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" Flynn asked with his face on the floor.

"Lanterns...I knew they weren't stars" Rapunzel said to herself, "Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky, with these lanterns, you will act as my guides, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal" Rapunzel said.

"Uh how dose that help with our problem?" Jason asked.

"Oh uh, oh! While escorting me I shall help you both find this Keyhole" she said.

"Sure" Jason said.

"Yeah, no can do" Flynn said turning himself on his side "unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly, simpatico, at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere."

Rapunzel then looked to Pascal as he made and fist to palm gesture as Rapunzel jumped down from the fireplace and began to pulled the three to her.

"Something brought you three here, Flynn Ryder." She said helping their seats up "Call it what you will, fate, destiny."

"A horse" Flynn said with an annoyed expression.

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really" Flynn said.

"But trust me, when I tell you this you can tear this tower apart, brick by brick but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel!" she said as Flynn cleared his throat.

"Wow this princess knows who to be intimidating" Jason whispered to Max who nodded.

"Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns bring you back home and you'll give me back my satchel?" Flynn said.

"I promise" she said as he gave her a look, "And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise EVER!" she said as Pascal nodded.

"All right, listen, I didn't want to have to want to do this, but you leave me no choice here comes the 'smolder'." He said giving her his smolder look as Jason and Max raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it's not working pretty boy" Jason said.

"This is kind of an off day for me this doesn't normally happen, fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns!" Flynn said.

"Really!" Rapunzel said making him fall over on his face again, "Ooops."

"You broke my 'smolder'."

"Hey uh Rapunzel has there been any weird little creatures coming here? Small ugly vicious and with strange symbols on them?" Jason asked.

"You know about them?! They've been coming to my tower everyday trying to get up here to me!" Rapunzel said.

"Figures, hey can you untie me, I want to show you something" Jason said as she untied him from his hair as he summoned both his keyblades as she gasped.

"What are they?" She asked.

"My keyblades, the only weapon that can vanquish them and they are targeting you" Jason said.

"Me? But why?" she said as she gasped "They want my hair don't they?!"

"...Yeah, that's it."

"Oh no what should we do?!" Rapunzel asked.

"Well since you asked me to be your escort I will be able to keep those things off us and get you to see those lanterns and back here safely" Jason said.

"And as promised I will help you find your keyhole" she said.

"As promised" Jason said holding out his hand and shook it with Rapunzel.

A.N. Please Review.


	93. I have a Dream

**_Chapter Ninety-Two: I have a Dream_**

Later that day Flynn was climbing down the tower with two arrows and Jason and Max jaws dropped at how high they were.

"Where the door to this place?!" Max said.

"Come on Max" Jason said as they used the wines growing on the tower to climb down.

"You coming, Blondie?" Flynn called.

"Her name Rapunzel Flynn Ryder" Jason said.

_"Look at the world so close, and I'm half way to it. Look at it all, so big do I even dare? Look at me there at last I just have to do it. Should I? No. Here I go"_ Rapunzel sang as Pascal tied some hair around himself on Rapunzel shoulder and gave her a thumbs up as she dropped her hair down as it hung away from Flynn, Jason and Max as they heard her laugh as she slid herself down then stop a few inches away from the grass before setting her foot down and laughed, _"Just smell the grass, the dirt just like I dreamed they'd be. Just feel that summer breeze. The way it's calling me. For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! I could go running, and racing,_

_and dancing and chasing, and leaping and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding and splashing and reeling and finally feeling, now's when my life begins!"_

"She's happy" Jason smiled reaching the forest Rapunzel ran in.

"I can't believe I did this!" Rapunzel said, "I can't believe I did this" she mumbled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!"

"She just showed three reactions to that sentence" Max said.

"Mother will be so furious" she said looking guilty.

Later! Rapunzel sat on a rock by a pound as Flynn, Jason and Max stood away from her.

"That's okay, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

Later in a cave!

"Oh my gosh, this will kill her!"

In the forest again!

"THIS IS SO FUN!" she said kicking a pile of leaves.

In a tree!

"I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back"

On a hill!

"I am never going baaaccckkk!" Rapunzel laughed rolling down a hill and getting wrapped up in her hair.

In a field of flowers!

"I am a despicable human being!" She said with her face in the flowers.

Swinging around a large three!

"WAHHOOOOO! Best day, ever!"

She was then sobbing by some rocks as Jason, Max and Flynn approached.

"Okay the first two times, understandable but now this is getting annoying" Max said as Flynn cleared his throat to get Rapunzel attention.

"You know, I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself, here" Flynn said.

"What?" Rapunzel said.

"Now I'm only picking up bits and pieces of course, overprotective mother, forbidden road trip I mean this is serious stuff but let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up a little rebellion, a little adventure that's good, healthy even" he said whacking Pascal off his shoulder as Rapunzel laughed.

"You think?"

"I know. You're way over thinking this, trust me. Did your mother deserve it? No. Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course but you just got to do it" Flynn said.

"Dude!" Jason said.

"Break her heart?" Rapunzel said.

"In half" Flynn said picking a berry from a bush.

"Crush her soul?" she said as he crushed the berry between his fingers.

"Like a grape."

"She would be heart broken, you're right."

"I am aren't I? Oh bother. All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?" she said as he picked up her frying pan.

"That's right but don't thank me. Let's just turn around, and you go home, and your frog" he said handing her the frying pan and Pascal, "I get back my satchel. You get back a mother daughter relationship based on mutual trust and viola! We part ways as unlikely friends."

Rapunzel then shoved his hand away, "No, I am seeing those lanterns!"

"Oh, come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?" he said as she pointed her frying pan at him.

"I will use this!" she said.

"I like her" Max said as they heard a branch snapped and looked to the bushes to see something moving around in it.

"What is it?!" she said hiding behind Flynn, "ruffians, thugs? Have they come for me?!"

A bunny then hopped from the bushes as Jason sighed and made his keyblades vanish.

"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear" Flynn said with an annoyed expression with her on his back.

"Oh, sorry" she said getting off, "guess I'm just a little bit, jumpy."

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though" Flynn said as she chuckled.

"Yeah, that's probably best" Rapunzel said.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch" Flynn said.

"You do?" Jason said eyeing him with caution.

"Where?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, don't you worry you'll know it when you smell it" he said leading them.

"I don't trust him" Max said.

"Nor do I but let's keep a close eye" Jason said as Pascal climbed on his shoulder.

Later that day they felt the woods to find a trail.

"I know it's around here, somewhere ah, there it is!" Flynn said pointing to a pub by a large tree, "The Snuggly duckling."

"Hmm looks okay" Jason said.

"Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you, don't want you scaring, and giving up on this endeavor now do we?" Flynn said.

"Well, I do like duckling" Rapunzel said.

"YAY!" Flynn said as he lead them to the door and swung it open, "Garcon, your finest table, please!"

Jason, Max, Rapunzel and Pascal eyes widen to see the pub full of tugs and ruffians as Jason glared at Flynn when Rapunzel gasped and pointed her frying pan.

"Flynn!" Jason growled.

"You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose" Flynn said inhaling.

"Ugh! Did something die in here?! Stupid question something probably did" Max said plugging his nose.

"Really, let that seep in What are you getting?

Because to me, it's part man smell and the other part is really bad man smell. I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown, your thought?" Flynn as a guy grab Rapunzel hair.

"That's a lot of hair." He said as Jason and Max helped her pull it into bunches they could carry.

"She's growing it out, is that blood on your moustache? Goldie, look at this, look at

all the blood on his moustache. Look, I'm sure that's a lot of blood!" Flynn said.

"Flynn knock it off!" Jason yelled seeing how scared she looked.

"Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all and if you can't handle this place, well maybe you should be back in your tower" he said trying to lead them to the door as it slammed shut by a large thug.

"Is this you?" he asked pointing to Flynn wanted poster as they saw the nose was way off as Flynn groaned.

"Now they're just being mean" Flynn said.

"Oh, it's him all right" a man with a hook said, "Gretta, go find some guards that reward is going to buy me a new hook" he said as a large man snatched Flynn.

"I can use the money!"

"What about me? I'm broke!" another large thug yelled snatching him as all the thugs began to fight over Flynn.

"Boys, stop!" Rapunzel yelled.

"We can work this out!" Flynn said.

"I would say serve him right but we need him" Jason sighed.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Rapunzel yelled.

"Gentlemen please!" Flynn yelled

"Give me back my guide you ruffians!" Rapunzel yelled.

Hook man was then about to swing his fist to Flynn as Jason sighed and pointed his Keyblade to the roof then swung it down on the hook man head as he glared at them as he room got quite.

"Put him down!" Rapunzel yelled.

"She know's how to use that fryng pan!" Max said.

"Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns, because I've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity. Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Rapunzel said as the man drew an ax and Jason and Max summoned their weapons and stood in front of Rapunzel as he approached.

"I, had a dream once" Hook man said.

"Eh?" Jason said threw the ax to a man in the corner with an according and missed his head as the man began to play as Jason and Max noticed the chain ball attached to the man leg.

_"I'm malicious mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest"_ he sang as they looked to the body tape on the floor as they backed away from it.

_"But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook! I've always yearned to be a concert pianist!"_ he sang playing a piano.

_"Can't cha see me on the stage performing Mozart! Tickling the ivories, 'til they gleam. Yep, I'd rather be called deadly. For my killer show-tune medley._

_Thank you. 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!"_

"He's got a dream, he's got a dream!" all the thugs in the pub sang as Flynn, Max and Jason looked around in confusion.

_"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I feel like breaking femurs! You can count me with the dreamers! Like everybody else, I've gotta dream!"_

"What the heck?" Max said.

"I am just as confused as you are Max" Jason said.

_"I've got scars and lumps and bruises, plus there's something here that oozes and let's not even mention my complexion but despite my extra toes and my goiter and my nose I really want to make a love_

_connection!"_ a big nose man sang.

_"Can't you see me with a special little lady. Rowing in a row boat, down the stream. Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter. 'Cause way down deep inside, I gotta dream!"_

_"I gotta dream, I gotta dream and I know one day romance will reign supreme. Though my face leaves people screaming. There's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've gotta dream!"_

_"Tor would like to quit and be a florist."_

_"Gunther does interior design."_

_"Ulf is into mime."_

_"Attila's cupcakes are sublime."_

_"Bruiser knits, Killer sews."_

_"Fang does little puppet shows."_

_"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns."_

"What about you?" Hook asked Flynn Jason and Max.

"I'm sorry us?" Flynn said.

"What's your dream?" Big nose asked as they pulled him off the hook he hung on the wall and set to the ground.

"No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing" Flynn said.

"Sorry guys" Jason said as every sword in the room got pointed at them.

_"I have dreams like you, no really. Just much less, touchy-feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone. Surrounded by enormous piles of money!" _Flynn sang.

_"My dreams are simple really. It's embarrassing but hear me. I just really want to win heart of the girl of my dreams! Travel to place! Having adventures! That's all I have to dream really!"_ Jason sang.

_"Hey listen closely! My dreams are not so mushy but my dream is already seem to be coming true! I dreamed of having an adventure! And proving my dad I am not just a kid! So thanks to my friend Jason my dream came true!"_ Max sang

_"I got a dream!"_ Rapunzel sang.

_" She's got a dream!"_

_"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream."_

_"She's gotta dream, He's gotta dream. They've gotta dream, we've gotta dream. So our differences ain't really that extreme. We're one big team!"_

_"Call us brutal or sadistic and grotesquely optimistic. 'Cause way down deep inside, we've gotta dream."_

_"We gotta dream, I gotta dream!"_

_"Yes everybody here has got a Dreeeeeeaaaaamm!"_

"Yeah!"

"I found the guards!" a man yelled running into the pub.

"Oh snap" Jason said as Flynn grabbed Rapunzel and they all hid behind the bar.

"Where's Ryder, where is he?" The Captain of the Guards yelled entering the room, "I know he's in here somewhere. Find him, turn the place upside down!"

"What are we going to do?" Max whispered as they saw Hook Man hook as he opened a secret passage leading into a tunnel.

"Go, live your dreams" Hook said to Rapunzel, Jason and Max.

"I will" Flynn said as Hook frowned.

"Your dream stinks, I was talking to them" he said as Flynn moved into the tunnel followed by Max and Jason.

"Thanks for everything" Rapunzel said kissing his cheek and followed after them.

"I believe this is the man you're looking for" a large thug said holding up the small bearded man in a cupid outfit.

"You got me!" Shorty said holding out his hand.

"Sir, there's no sign of Ryder" a guard said coming down the stairs as they heard a horse whinny as Maximus kicked open the door.

"Maximus" the Captain said as the horse sniffed the ground then approached the bar.

"What he's doing?" a guard asked as the captain covered his mouth as Maximus point to the bar

Then hit a leaver and opened the passage the four used to escape.

"A passage, come on men, let's go!" the Captain said, "Corman, make sure those don't get away!" he yelled as the guard point a sphere to the Stabbington Brothers as one headbutted him and picked up the sphere to pick the lock on his brother.

"Play it safe, we'll go get the crown" he said as they followed after the guards and Shorty stumbled out the pub where Gothel was by the window

_"I gotta dream, I got some dream!"_ he sang as he spotted Gothel "Hi, ohhh, somebody get me a glass. 'Cause I just found me a tall drink of water."

"Oh stop it, you big lug" she said pointing a knife to his nose, "Where's that tunnel lead out?"

"Knife!"

A.N. Please Review.


	94. Rapunzel Glowing Hair!

**_Chapter Ninety-Three: Rapunzel Glowing Hair?!_**

"Well, I got to say I didn't know you had that in you

back there, that was pretty impressive" Flynn said holding a lantern as they passed a skeleton with a sword in it.

"I KNOW! I know..." she said.

"That was very brave Rapunzel" Jason said,

"Sooo, guys where you from?" Rapunzel asked.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry Blondie I don't do backstory however I am becoming very interested in yours now I...I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair" Flynn said.

"Nope" Rapunzel said.

"Or, the Mother."

"Uh, uh."

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog."

"Chameleon."

"Gila monster. Here's my question, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

"Uhh, well..." Rapunzel said as a rock fell off the roof as they looked down to see the rocks shaking and feel the ground shaking as well, "Uh, guys..." she said as they looked back the way they came to see a light coming down and then see all the guards running.

"Run!" Jason yelled as they ran and carried Rapunzel hair out of the cave and next to a dam.

"Were trapped!" Max said as they looked down the ladder and looked to see a cave a on the side of the valley they stood in as they saw the Stabbington Brothers break down the boards to a mine down below.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't like me" Flynn said as they looked back to the cave they just left to see the guards runs out.

"Who's that?"

"They don't like me either!" he said as Maximus ran out.

"Who's that?"

"Lets just assume for the moment, that everyone here doesn't like me!" Flynn said.

"That's true" Jason nodded.

"Here!" Rapunzel said handing Flynn her pan as she used her hair to whip around a broken track above them then swung down to a ledge away from them.

"Uh were not with him!" Jason said as he and Max backed away from Flynn.

"I've waited a long time for this" the Captain said drawing a sword as the man swung and Ryder ducked and hit the man in the face with the pan with a loud clang then deflected another guard sword and also hit his head then knocked out another then another as Jason and Max starred wide eye and mouth dropped at all the guards lying around them then looked at the pan in Flynn hand.

"Oh mama! I have got to get me one of these!" Flynn said as another sword got pointed at him as they saw it was held in the mouth of Maximus the horse.

"Okay?" Jason said as the horse came at Flynn swinging the sword as Flynn used the pan to block the swings.

"You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn said as the pan got knocked out of his hand and dropped down below and hit the ground with a clank.

"How 'bout two out of three?" Flynn said as the sword got point to his neck.

"Oh look fresh red apple!" Jason said as Maximus began to look around.

"Guys!" Rapunzel said using her hair to grab Flynn hand as Jason and Max grabbed on and they jumped down below.

"Look out" Rapunzel yelled as they began to swing towards the Stabbington Brothers as she pulled up and they swung over the brothers sword swings.

"Ha! You should see your faces because you look..." Flynn began as the three hit a bored sticking out, "Ridiculous."

"I think I broke a rib" Jason groaned as they looked to see Maximus kicking a beam to the dam and breaking it as water began to spill out of the dam and he used the fallen beam to head towards Rapunzel.

"Come on, Blondie!" Flynn said as she saw them holding her hair.

"Jump Rapunzel!" Jason said as she jumped and swung down below and ran as the brother followed and up above Jason, Max and Flynn slid down a water ramp then jumped as it fell apart and rolled on the ground next to Rapunzel then got up picked up her hair and ran to the cave.

The dam then broke and all the water began to flood into the valley as they ran into the cave as a large rock blocked the entrance but not before Flynn grabbed the frying pan and they stood in a dark cave with water quickly flooding in.

"Move!" Jason yelled as they climbed and found a wall of rocks.

"Where the exit?" Max said as Flynn dived into the water then came back up then dived again.

"Come on!" Jason yelled trying to pull the rocks as Rapunzel hit it with her frying pan.

"Flynn anything?" Max said as he came back up then tried to move the rocks and cut his hand as he grunted then dived again as the water was now up to their waists and Flynn came back up.

"It's no use, I can't see anything" he said as Rapunzel dived under and Jason and Flynn pulled her back up, "Hey, there's no point it's pitch black down there."

"Well this sucks!" Jason said.

"This is all my fault, she was right, I never should have done this I'm so...I'm so sorry, Jason, Max, Flynn" Rapunzel said cried.

"It's okay we'll get out of this" Jason said patting her back.

"Eugene" Flynn said.

"Huh?" Max said.

"What?" Rapunzel said.

"My real name is, Eugene Fitzherbert someone might as well know."

"Well since were confessing here I am actually from another world and have been traveling with Max between worlds to seal the keyholes to stop the Unversed from coming into each world" Jason said as Flynn and Rapunzel stared at him.

"It's true! The keyblades are what allowed me to do it" Jason said.

"I ran away from my home to prove to my dad I can take care of myself...I guess you and I are in the same boat Rapunzel" Max said as she smiled.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing" she said.

"What?" Jason, Flynn and Max said as the water was now up to their shoulders.

"I have magic hair, that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel said as the water was now up to their necks, _"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine!"_ she sang as she held her breathe as the water went over their heads and in the dark all of Rapunzel hair began to glow.

"Whoa!" Flynn said before covering his mouth and had wide eyes like Jason and Max as he hair lit up the cave and they saw her hair getting pulled into a small crack in some rocks below as they swam down and began to quickly move apart rocks as Rapunzel hair died out.

Flynn then broke the wall as they all fell out of the cave and into a river as they swam to shore gasping for air as they coughed.

"We made it" Rapunzel said.

"Your hair glows" Flynn said with wide eyes still.

"Her hair glows" Jason said with wide eyes as well.

"We're alive, we're alive!" Rapunzel said picking up her pan.

"Her hair firkin glows!" Max said.

"Did not see that coming, her hair actually glows!" Flynn said.

"Eugene..." Rapunzel said.

"Why does her hair glow?" Flynn said.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said.

"What?!"

"It doesn't just glow" Rapunzel said pulling her hair from the water as Pascal smirked at them.

"Why is he smiling at me?" Flynn asked.

Later that night they sat at a camp fire as Rapunzel wrapped her hand around Flynn hand where he got cut.

"So you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand" Flynn said before grunting in pain.

"Sorry...just don't...don't freak out" Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

_"Flower gleam and glow"_ Rapunzel sang as her hair began to glow, _"Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

Her hair then stopped glowing as Flynn removed the hair on his hand and saw it was healed.

"Ahhh-!"

"Please don't freak out!"

"Ahhh…I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Oh I'm just interested in your hair and the magical qualities is possesses…how long has it been doing that exactly?" he asked trying not to freak out.

"Uh forever, I guess" she smiled.

"Magical hair that heals and glow?" Jason said.

"Mother said when I was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to take it for themselves, but, once it's cut" she said moving her hair to show a single brown strands of hair that was cut before, "It turns brown, and loses it's power, a gift like that, it has to be protected, that's why Mother never let me...that's why I...I never left the..."

"You never left that tower" Flynn said.

"Sound fishy to me" Jason said.

"And you're still gonna go back?" Flynn said.

"No...yes...It's complicated" she said.

"I bet" Max said.

"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Rapunzel said.

"I see why you changed it to Flynn Ryder" Jason said.

"Ah yeah, well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit ah...it's a little bit of a downer" he said as Rapunzel scooted closer and rested here hear in her hands to listen.

"Tell us" Max said.

"Ha, there was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids, the tales of Flynnigan Ryder, swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies either not that he ever bragged about, of course."

"Was he a thief too?"

"Ahh, well no, actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go and...and, for a kid, with nothing I don't know, I...it just seemed like a better option. You can't tell anyone, about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation."

"Ahh, you wouldn't want that."

"As long as you two keep quiet about Max and I secret" Jason said.

"Oh, the thing about a reputation, it's all that a man has" he said as they all laughed.

"Um, well I should uh...I, I should get some

more firewood" Flynn said getting up.

"Hey, for the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than, Flynn Ryder" Rapunzel said.

"Well, then you'd be the first, but, thank you" he said walking to get fire.

"Hmm we got a pan, Max let's go get some food" Jason said getting up.

"Good idea, sit tight Rapunzel we'll be back in a sec" Max said as he and Jason walked away.

"Well, I thought they never leave" Gothel said as Rapunzel spun around to see Mother Gothel standing away from her with her hood.

"Mother?"

"Hello, dear."

"But I...I..., was going to...how did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy really I just listened to the sound of

complete and utter betrayal, and followed that."

"Mother..."

"We're going home, Rapunzel, now."

"You...You don't understand I've been on the most incredible journey I've seen and learned so much I even met someone and made friends!" Rapunzel said.

"Yes, the wanted thief, the dog face and the keyblade swinging outsider, I'm so proud. come on, Rapunzel" she said trying to pull her away as Rapunzel pulled away.

"Mother, wait...I think...I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented."

"But mother, I..."

"This is why you never should have left. Dear this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're too naive to be here, why would he like you? Come on now, really. Look at you, you think he's impressed? Don't be a dummy come with mommy, _Mother..."_

"NO!"

"No? Oh I see how it is."

_"Rapunzel, knows best_. _Rapunzel's so mature, now. Such a clever grown up, miss. Rapunzel knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now go ahead then give him, THIS!_" Gothel sang holding the satchel.

"How did you...?"

_"This is why he's here!"_ she sang hold the tiara, _"Don't let him deceive you. Give it to him, watch, you'll see" _she sang tossing Rapunzel the tiara.

"I will!"

_"Trust me my dear, that's how fast he'll leave you I won't say I told you so...no Rapunzel knows best! So if he's such a dream boat, go and put him, to the test!"_

"Mother, wait!"

_"If he's lying, don't come crying! Mother, knows best!"_ she sang disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

"So, hey uh, can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie that would be stupendous" Flynn said coming back with an arm full of firewood.

"We found lots of ingredients to make for dinner!" Jason said coming back with his hands full as Max did as they all noticed Rapunzel with her back to them looking to the dark forest.

"Hey, you all right?" Flynn asked.

"Rapunzel?" Jason said.

"Oh, sorry, yes just um, lost in thought, I guess" She said.

"I mean because here's the thing, superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em, born with it, but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities!"

"Eugene shut up if you got superhuman power that ego of yours would make your head pop" Jason said as Gothel watched from a distance with the Stabbington Brother as the four all talked.

"Patience boys. All good things to those who wait" Gothel said to the brothers.

A.N. Please Review.


	95. The Lanterns of Corona

**_Chapter Ninety-Four: The Lanterns of Corona_**

The next morning they all slept on the grass in their camp as water dripped on Flynn,

"Hmm, what?" Flynn awoke to see a dripping wet Maximus glaring down at him, "Well I hope you're

here to apologize."

"AHHHH!" Flynn screamed waking up Jason, Max and Rapunzel as they saw Maximus dragged Flynn away.

"No, no put me down stop it! Let me go!"

"Grab his arms!" Jason yelled as he and Max grabbed Flynn arms with Rapunzel as they pulled

"Give me him!" Rapunzel said as Flynn foot slipped out the boot Maximus had as they all fell back as Flynn came at them.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy boy, easy, calm down. Easy boy. Easy" Rapunzel said as Maximus settled down, "that's it."

Maximus then noticed Pascal on her head who made a 'calm down bro' gesture.

"Now sit" Rapunzel said as he resisted to sit "Sit" she said again as Maximus sat down.

"What?" Flynn said.

"She good" Jason said.

"Good, now drop the boot" she said as he glared, "Drop it!"

Maximus then dropped the boot as Jason and Max smirked.

"Oh, you are such a good boy. Yes you are!" she said petting him as his tail wagged, "you all tired, chasing the bad man all over the place?" she asked as he nodded.

"Excuse me?" Flynn said.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Rapunzel said hugging him, "Do they?" she said as he nodded.

"Come one, he's a bad horse!" Flynn said.

"Aw, he's nothing but a big sweetheart isn't that right?" she said as he whinnied as she read his collar, "Maximus."

"You've got to be kidding me" Flynn said as Maximus glared at him.

"Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life and I need, I need you not to get him arrested" she said as he frowned, "just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content, okay?" she said as Flynn sighed and held out his hand as Maximus glared and looked away.

"Tough horse" Max said.

"And it's also my birthday, just so you know" she said as Maximus sighed and then shook Flynn hand as they heard bells.

"What is that?" Jason said as he and Max followed her but didn't see Maximus punch Flynn in the gut as he grunted and fell over and Maximus smirked.

"Wow!" Jason said as they ran to the bridge to look at the castle ahead of them.

"This must be the kingdom!" Max said as they walked across the bridge as Maximus and Flynn began to fight again as they heard Jason clear his throat as they saw Pascal on his head make a 'I got my eyes on you gesture' as Jason tapped his foot and the two broke up.

"Come on" Max said as they entered town square to see all the decorations for the festival.

"Rapunzel!" Jason said as she looked back to see Flynn, Max and him hold wads of her hair, "we can't go through town with her hair dragging like this!"

Flynn then looked over to a fountain where he saw four sister braiding each other hair as he whistled to get their attention as they looked over to see Flynn hold up his wad of hair as the sister all gasped.

Soon Rapunzel sat on the road and the sisters got to work with braiding Rapunzel hair and once done it only hung to the heels of her feet and now had flowers decorated in it.

"Thank you!" Rapunzel said as Jason, Max and Maximus noticed Flynn smile as Maximus smirked at him as he pushed the horse away as Jason and Max laughed.

They then began to walk through the village as Rapunzel approached a mural of the King and Queen holding their blonde hair daughter the princess as a baby as flowers were down below.

"Excuse me? What are these flowers for?" Jason asked a girl.

"It's the lost Princess" she said.

"Lost Princess?" Jason repeated looking at the baby with green eyes and blonde hair, "could it be?" he said looking to Rapunzel as she danced in town square with a band playing as she began to pull people in to dance then gestured for Flynn to join as he shook his head and Maximus shoved him in as they began to dance.

Later Rapunzel did a chalk mural, followed by visiting the library, then finish the dance in town square and the village clapped.

"To the boats!" a man yelled.

"Come on!" Jason said as they ran to get a boat and soon Rapunzel and Flynn road in their own boat and Jason and Max paddled their own as they looked to Maximus on the dock.

"Hey Max" Flynn said.

"Yes?" Max said.

"Not you the horse" Flynn said tossing a bag of apples on deck as Maximus eyed him, "What? I brought them."

He said as Maximus began to eat a few "most of them" he said as Maximus eyes widen.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, best day of your life I figured you should have a decent seat" Flynn said.

Soon night fell and they were in the harbor outside the kingdom to wait for the lanterns to begin as Rapunzel sighed.

"You okay?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"See any Unversed around?!" Jason said looking around.

"No, I've been looking out the window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky, what if it's not everything

that I dreamed it would be?" she asked.

"It will be" Flynn said.

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"Well that's the good part, I guess, you get to go find a new dream."

"Hmm."

"Look" Jason said as they saw the first lantern leave the kingdom as the kingdom began to light up with all the lanterns as all floating after out of the kingdom as Rapunzel moved to the front of the ship as the lanterns began to fill the sky.

_"All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's oh, so clear It's where I'm meant to be and at last, I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted and at last, I see the light and it's like the sky is new and it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted all at once everything looks different. Now that I see you"_ Rapunzel sang as she looked to see Flynn holding two lanterns and Jason and Max had two in their boat as she sat in front of Flynn.

"I have something for you, too" she said pulling out the satchel "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared and the thing is, I'm not scared anymore, you know what I mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm starting to" Flynn said as he and Rapunzel pushed their lanterns up to the sky with the other lanterns all around them as Jason and Max pushed theirs.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know._

_If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go"_ Flynn sang taking Rapunzel hand.

_"And at last, I see the light"_ they both sang.

_"And it's like the fog has lifted"_ Flynn sang.

_"And at last, I see the light"_ they sang again.

_"And it's like the sky is new"_ Rapunzel sang.

_"And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you"_ they both sang.

"Kiss her!" Jason said leaning on the edge on the boat with Max as Rapunzel and Flynn were close to but Flynn stopped when he saw a lantern by the forest and Jason and Max looked over to see the Stabbington Brothers.

"Those two?" Max whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Rapunzel asked looking over to see them gone.

"Huh? Oh yes uh, yes of course I just..." he said as they pulled to shore by the woods, "I'm sorry, everything is fine, there's just something I

have to take care of" Flynn said taking the satchel.

"We'll be back in a sec" Jason said summoning his keyblades.

"Okay" Rapunzel said.

"I'll be right back" Flynn said as he Max and Jason headed down the shore as the fog began to form around them.

"It's all right, Pascal" Rapunzel said to her friend as Flynn and the other found one of the brothers sitting on a rock whittling.

"Ahh, there you are I've been searching everywhere for you guys, since we got separated. Hey the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? You gotta be excited about that" Flynn said as the man glared.

"Just give him the bag" Jason muttered.

"Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split the crown is all yours" Flynn said tossing the bag to the ground in front of the man, "I'll miss you, but I think its for the... best" he said bumping into the other brother

"Holding out on us again? Eh, Ryder?"

"What?" Flynn said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"We heard you found something, something much more valuable than a crown. We want her, instead" he said.

"Rapunzel! You're not going to touch her!" Jason said as something hit him in the back of the head and he blacked out.

A.N. Please Review


	96. The Lost Princess

**_Chapter Ninety-Five: The Lost Princess_**

Rapunzel stood by the boat as she saw a figure coming towards her in the fog.

"Ah! I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me" she said as the figure turned into two large ones as Rapunzel eyes widen to see the brothers.

"They did."

"What? No! They wouldn't!" she said

"See for yourself" he said pointing to a boat heading to the castle as she could see what looked to be Flynn stirring the boat and Jason and Max sitting with their back to her.

"Eugene? Jason? Max?"

"Fair trade a crown, for the girl with the magic hair" he said as Rapunzel gasped and faced the brothers.

"How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?"

"No, please, NO! NO!" Rapunzel yelled as she ran and got caught on a log by her hair as she tried to get free then heard the brothers grunt and heard two thuds.

"Rapunzel!"

"Mother?" Rapunzel said going back to see Gothel standing with a branch in her hand and the brothers knocked out on the ground.

"Oh, my precious girl!" she said dropping the branch.

"Mother!" Rapunzel said running into her arms.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Mother how did you?"

"I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you and I saw them attack you. Let's go, let's go before they come to" she said running as Rapunzel looked back to the boat before looking to Gothel who held out her arms and she ran into them and cried.

"You were right, mother, you were right about everything."

"I know darling I know" Gothel said as they walked away.

At the castle the boat hit the dock as the guards looked down to see Flynn tied up to the helm of the boat and Jason and Max tied up as they began to wake.

"What the?!" Jason said.

"Look!" a guard said as they saw the crown tied to Flynn hand, "The crown."

"Rapunzel" Flynn groaned as he saw he was tied up, "RAPUNZEL!"

"Oh no! Rapunzel!" Max yelled as the guards ran in.

"Wait, wait, wait guys, guys!" Flynn yelled as Maximus looked over to see the guards arresting the three.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn yelled.

"Let us go! She in trouble!" Jason yelled as Maximus looked to the island.

The next morning Flynn paced in his cell as Jason looked at the shackled on his hands.

"Great! Even if I summoned my keyblades and unlocked the door we'll never get to her in time!" Jason growled as their cell door opened and the captain stood there.

"Let's get this over with, Ryder."

"Where are we going?" Flynn asked as the man stared

"Oh..." Flynn said grabbing his own neck.

"Oh no!" Max said.

Back at the tower Gothel pulled the last flower from Rapunzel hair as Rapunzel sat on her bed still sad,

"There, it never happened, now, wash up for dinner I'm making hazel nut soup" Gothel said seeing Rapunzel still looking at the ground, "I really did try, Rapunzel I tried to warn you, what was out there, the world is dark, and selfish, and cruel if it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it" she said closing the curtains to Rapunzel room and heading down stairs as Rapunzel looked at the purple flag with the sun on it as Pascal lay on her lap.

Rapunzel than lay down on the bed and looked up at her drawings on the roof as she noticed something and held up her flag in front of her then moved it as she saw she had drawn a sun in one of her flowers on the roof then saw the sun appear again and again all over her roof.

A memory then hit Rapunzel of looking at the sun above her in a crib then looked to the king and queen looking over the bed, the saw the mural and the baby they held as she remembered putting on the crown before then gasped as she fell over and crashed into her vanity making the chair fall over and some of the contents on the vanity hit the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is so how I didn't picture my death" Jason said as they walked down the row of cells as they spotted the Stabbington Brother in one of the cells.

"YOU!" Max yelled as Flynn slammed into one the guards and Jason slammed his knee in another as they jumped up to bring their shackles in front of them as Flynn grabbed one of the brothers.

"How did you know about her!? Tell me, now!" he yelled.

"It wasn't us, it was the old lady."

"Old lady?" Flynn said as his eyes widen.

"Her mother!" Jason said as guards grabbed them.

"Wait, no, wait! You don't understand, she's in trouble! Wait!"

"Please listen to us!" Jason yelled as they got dragged down the hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel, what's going on up there?" Gothel asked going up the stairs, "Are you all right?" she asked as Rapunzel came put past he curtains.

"I'm the lost princess" Rapunzel mumbled.

"Please, speak up, Rapunzel, you know how I hate the mumbling" Gothel said.

"I am the lost Princess, aren't I?" Rapunzel said glaring at Gothel, "Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" she said as Rapunzel shoved her away.

"It was you! It was all, you!"

"Everything I did, was to protect you" she said as Rapunzel shoved past her, "Rapunzel."

"I spent my entire life, hiding from people who would use me for my power.'

"Rapunzel!"

"I should have been hiding from you!"

"Where will you go? They won't be there for you"

Gothel said.

"What did you do to them?" Rapunzel said.

"Those criminal, is to be hanged for their crimes."

"No!"

"Now, now. It's all right. Listen to me, all of this is as it should be" she said about to pet Rapunzel as Rapunzel grabbed her arm.

"NO! You were wrong about the world and you were wrong about me and I will never let you

use my hair, again!" Rapunzel yelled as Gothel broke free and bumped into a mirror knocking it over and it shattering on the floor

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad, guy."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let us go!" Jason yelled as they continued to struggle as they saw a familiar ceramic unicorn on a windowsill as the door slammed closed in front of the captain as all the doors in the hall slammed shut.

"What's this? Open up!" the captain yelled banging on the door as the peephole opened.

"What's the password?" Shorty asked before closing it.

"What?"

"Nope."

"Open this door."

"Not even close."

"You have three seconds! One...Two..." the captain yelled as Hook man hook grabbed one of the guards holding Flynn, Jason and Max and pulled him to the roof and then before the other could saying something a door behind him opened up and a large hand covered his mouth and pulled him in as the door slammed shut as a helmet it the ground.

"Three..." the captain said seeing Flynn Jason and Max standing alone as the door opened behind him and a large man hit him with a frying pan and the captain fell over.

"Fry pans who knew, right?" Flynn said as the door at the end of the hall broke down and guards came running at them.

They then ran down the hall and past the mime who made them stop and mimed a wall between them then looked down the hall as they looked to see a large man coming at them as they screamed and got tackled.

"We need to get out of here!" Jason yelled as they ran to the courtyard to see guards running down the stairs at the end of the courtyard as Hook set them on a catapult.

"Head down?"

"Head down" Flynn said as he Jason and Max did what he said.

"Thumbs in?"

"Thumbs in" Max said.

"Knees apart?"

"Knees apart" Jason said.

"Knees apart? Why do we need-" Flynn said as the large thug jumped on the other end of the catapult.

"AHHH!" Jason, Max and Flynn screamed as they flew over the castle wall then landed on Maximus as they opened their eyes to see the horse.

"Max" Flynn said.

"Maximus you good horse!" Jason said.

"You brought them here?" Flynn said as Maximus smirked.

"Thank you, no really, thank you uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just misunderstanding one another and we really just..." he said as he saw Maximus, Max and Jason annoyed expressions, "yeah your right. We should go."

"Go!" Jason yelled as Maximus ran down the wall then jumped onto a roof as they landed in town.

"Okay Max, lets see how fast you can run!" Flynn said as the ran out of the kingdom and to the forest as they soon reached the tower.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn said as he jumped off and looked up at the tower.

"Rapunzel!" Jason yelled.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Flynn yelled a Rapunzel hair came down and he began to climb it.

(A.N. Battle Theme the Tumbling should be played now.)

"Jason!" Max yelled as Jason looked back to see s Trinity Armor Unversed land away from them.

"Eugene go!" Jason yelled summoning his keyblades as Max summoned his Dream Sword.

"Rah! YA! Ha! Take this!" Jason yelled making a few strikes to it's legs.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Like that?!" Max yelled making a few strikes as it fired several fire balls into the sky as it began to rain down fire balls at them as Jason put up a shield .

"Rah! Ha! Ya!" Jason yelled smaking a few strike as it charged at them.

"Guh!" Jason grunted being thrown back.

"Ah!" Max grunted hitting a pound as he picked up a summoning stone, "Jason!" he yelled throwing it as Jason caught it.

"Light!" Jason yelled holding the stone to his heart as it lit up and he threw both his keyblades like wheels as a red Car drove in and drove around Jason before stopping next to him.

"Ka-Chow!" Lightning McQueen said flashing his lightning bolt sticker, "I got a need for speed!"

The Trinity Armor then split into three parts as they began to fly around.

"Lightning!" Jason said jumping on top of the car.

"Time to burn some rubber!" Lightning said as they charged at the legs and began to spin attack till it explode into Negativity then they came the arms and backed up into it and slammed it into a canyon wall making it turn into Negativity as Jason jumped of the car.

"Later Jason!" Lightning said disappearing.

"Max!" Jason said as they charged at the head in the sky.

"Let's finish this!" Mac said jumping in the air, "YAH!" he yelled slicing his sword threw it.

"HA!" Jason yelled slicing his two keyblades through it as they both landed on the ground and got ready to attack again as the head fell down into the pond and turned back into negativity.

"AHHHHH!" Jason and Max heard Gothel scream as she fell from the window of the tower before hitting the ground as dust.

"Rapunzel! Eugne!" Jason yelled looking at the window.

"Jason! Stairs!" Max said finding the secret stairs as they ran up it quickly and reached the top of the tower to see Rapunzel long blonde hair had been cut and the floor was now covered in long brown hair and was now cut off from Rapunzel now brown hair as they saw her holding Flynn in her arms as they saw blood in his shirt.

"No!" Jason said as he and Max ran over.

"No, no, no, no, Eugene, oh, look at me, look I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me, Eugene" she said taking his hand and touching it to her short brown hair, _"Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine"_ she sang as they saw it wasn't working.

"Rapunzel..." Flynn said.

"What?" she cried,

"You were my new dream."

"And you were mine."

"Oh no" Max seeing Flynn head drop.

"Eugine!" Jason cried with Max.

_"Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine"_ she sang as a tear fell from her eyes and hit Flynn face as Jason saw the tear glow then disappear into Flynn skin as they saw the lights coming from the stab wound Flynn took and fill the room and form the flower on him before it all disappeared as Jason saw the wound was healed as he opened his eyes.

"Rapunzel?"

"Eugene."

"Did I ever tell you, I've got a thing for brunettes?" he said as Rapunzel laughed and hugged him.

"Eugene!"

"Yes!" Jason said as they watch Rapunzel pull him into a kiss.

"Huh?" Jason said turning around to see a light and saw the keyhole form on the mural over the fireplace as Jason pointed his keyblade and sealed it as the room was filled with the light.

Later that day the King and Queen ran down the hall and opened the door to see Flynn, Rapunzel, Jason and Max standing together at the balcony as the queen approached Rapunzel as she touched Rapunzel face before smiling and pulling her into a hug as the king joined.

"You did good Eugene" Jason smiled as the queen held her hand out to them as Flynn took it and she yanked him, who pulled Jason and Max with him as the group was caught in a group hug.

After that the who kingdom rejoiced in the princess returned as the villager dance in the courtyard as Rapunzel looked to Jason and Max before hugging Jason then Max as she backed away as they noticed her crown was gone and they all turned to Flynn.

Rapunzel then held out her hand as Rapunzel tried to get it as she pulled him close as he put it back on and the two kissed as Jason and Max smiled.

"When the wedding?" Max asked as the two broke apart.

"Too soon" Rapunzel said.

"We got to get going" Jason said.

"Will we meet again?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh you bet! Princess" Max said as he and Jason back as she giggled.

"Hey Eugene you better take care of her or" Jason said as he made a fist to palm gesture as Flynn gulped.

"I will" he said.

"Take care guys" Max said.

"Pascal you watch him for us" Jason said as the chameleon have them a thumbs up.

Later Jason and Max left and returned to the lanes between to go to their next world.

A.N. Please Review.


	97. Welcome to Earth

**_Chapter Ninety-Six: Welcome to Earth_**

"Oh my god" Jason said as he looked around the garbage infested world they landed in.

"Ugh! I don't even want to know where that smell coming from" Max said.

"Strange" Jason said as he approached garbage cubes stacked up high around a building, "someone been trying to clean this all up."

"Yeah but where all the people?" Max said as they looked around.

"That is a good question" Jason said.

"Shhhhh! Hear that?" Max asked as they heard singing in the distance.

_"Out there, there's a world outside of Yonkers..."_

"Yeah I hear it too, this way" Jason said as they headed down the road where it was coming from.

_"...Close your eyes and see it glisten Barnaby, listen Barnaby! Put on you Sunday clothes there's lots of worlds out there!"_

"Jason" Max said as they saw a little small robot rolling past several piles of garbage while playing music.

_"...Beneath your parasol the world is all a smile..."_

The then saw the small robot scoop up garbage and scoop it up in its body then spit out a small garbage cube then picked it up and carried it a pile of cubes it had neatly stacked up as it spotted a cockroach then saw something and pulls out a trash can lid out of one of the cube then placed it inside it's body and it the stop button on it's music player.

"Excuse me?" Jason said.

"AHHH!" Wall-E screamed before running around trying to find a place to hid then turned into a cube.

"Oh no no! I'm sorry if we scared, you don't have to be afraid" Jason said as the robot peeked it's eyes out from its compressed body.

"Yeah were sorry if we scared you what's your name?" Max asked as the robot came out of its cube and tilted it's eyes.

"Wall-E" he said.

"Wall-E? Hmm that's a nice name I'm Jason."

"Ja-son" Wall-E repeated.

"That's right and this is Max" Jason said.

"Ma-x" Wall-E repeated.

Wall-E then looked in the direction of the sun then looked to Max and Jason.

"Come" Wall-E said having them follow him to a red cooler where he placed all his findings in then attaches the cooler to his back.

Wall-E than whistles for his pet cockroach Hal who then moves across the ground and up onto Wall-E as Hal went into him as he began laughing as the bug crawled out from his neck and hops on his shoulder as they motor down from the top of a giant trash tower.

"Wall-E what happened to all the people here? Shouldn't they be the ones to clean this mess?" Jason asked as they move through mile of desolate waste.

They soon made their way pas the Buy-N-Large Gas station then all the Buy-n-Large owned companies as music played from speakers as they began walking down the monorail tracks as down below they can see all his powered down fellow Wall-E units all frozen at what they were last doing before they shut down.

"Wall-E are you the only one here?" Max asked.

"Uh huh" Wall-E nodded.

"For how long?" Jason asked as Wall-E drew 700 in the dirt.

"700 years?!" Max said as Wall-E was making his way past a fellow powered down Wall-E unit when he noticed both his wheels were torn up.

"On no your tires are in shreds" Jason said.

"We need something to replace them with" Max said as they looked over the other Wall-E unit as they looked at his tire than Wall-E's

"Hmmm" Wall-E said.

Wall-E was soon making his way back to his home with his new tires as Hal road on his shoulder and Jason and max followed.

"700 years? That's insane!" Max said.

"I know, poor little guy been all alone for that long" Jason said as they soon reach the Transit as the automatic commercials came on.

"Oh!" Wall-E said pointing at it.

"What is it?" Max said as Jason and him looked at the commercial.

_"Too much garbage in your face? Well there more space out in space!"_ a man said as it showed all the human getting onto the Axiom and taxing off into the Lanes Between, _"We'll clean up the garbage while you're away!"_

"I think he means the robots will but Wall-E the only one left" Jason said as they made their way onto a destroyed road as they reached one of the Wall-E trucks as Wall-E pulled the lever and the door opened as the sun revealed his collection as the door hit the ground.

"Wow!" Max said as he and Jason stepped in with Wall-E.

Wall-E walked in the walked over to the side of the selves as he pressed a button and all the Christmas lights he strung together came on with the main lights.

"Wow Wall-E is this your collection?" Jason asked as Wall-E nodded then hummed a tune as he took off his tracks and set them by the door and as he walked in past all the rows of selves then walked over to a toaster and pressed the switch up to pop out a VHS tape and pulled it out and put it into a VCR and hit the play button as his favorite movie came onto the screen of an I-Pod as he pulled out a large magnifying screen and pulled it over the tiny screen to make the movie bigger.

Jason and Max then watched as the actors in the movie sung and Wall-E hummed along to it as he moved over to one of the shelves and opened up his cooler and pulled out the hubcap lid as he saw it closely resembled the hats the men wore in the movie.

Wall-E then set it down with other metal things he collected as Jason and Max looked at all the items he collected.

Wall-E then pulled out a spork and an unsolved Rubik cube.

"Hmmm" Wall-E said setting the Rubik cube with several over strange items he could not identify then moved the fork to the fork and spoons collection then began looking to the forks and spoons filled cups as he tried to figure out which one it should go to before setting the spork down in the middle of the two.

"I like you collection Wall-E" Jason said as Wall-E pulled out a lighter as he moved to the button by the end of the shelves as he pressed it and all the selves began to rotate as he stopped it then set it down with his lighter collection.

Wall-E was then making his way to the other side of the room when he stopped as the two couple of the movie was singing a duet as they took hands and Wall-E pulled out his tape recorder and hit record and he recorded the song.

Wall-E then watched their hands closely as he put his together before he made his way out side and began hitting the box against the door to get all the dust out.

"Oh Wall-E wants a companion" Max said.

"A robot with emotions how amazing" Jason said as Wall-E stopped to look up at the sky to see the clouds show a glimpse of the stars as he hit the play button on his recorder as a song came on.

"It's sad to watch" Max said.

"Maybe we can help him" Jason said as Wall-E alarm then went off as the words Alert showed on his Wall-E screen as they looked out to the city to see a fast approaching dust storm.

"What is that?!" Max said as Wall-E quickly banged the rest of the dirt out as he moved to the switch on the side and began closing the doors but stopped it when it was close to being closed as Hal crawled in and Wall-E closed the door.

"Looks like were staying here" Max said as Wall-E opened one of the packages on B-N-L and set the yellow Twinkie down on a lunchbox lid as Hal began to tunnel his way into the Twinkie and Wall-E handed Jason and Max two.

"Thanks Wall-E" Jason said checking it's expiration date before he opened it as they saw Wall-E compress into a cube and go into an empty space on the shelf as he reached out onto a sold surface and sung himself as his sleep mode activated with the love song duet singing.

"Where could the keyhole be for this place?" Max whispered.

"Don't know, but with how hazardous this place is I doubt Unversed could last out there" Jason said as he yawned.

"Might as well get some sleep" Max said laying down.

"Night" Jason said.

Wall-E awoke the next day when his Solar Charge Level was low and the warning button went off waking him as he groaned as he rolled out of the shelf and crashed into a wall as Jason and Max yawned and looked over to see Wall-E getting ready for the day.

Later that morning Wall-E Jason and Max sat on the rood as Wall-E had solar panel opened on his chest to recharge his energy as Jason and Max lay with sunglasses on.

Wall-E the pulled back in his solar panels then drove off the top of his home and headed inside and picked up his cooler and put on his back as he looked out to the city.

Wall-E then let out a sigh unaware of Hal in front of him as he drove forward and heard a crunch noise.

"AHHHHH!" Wall-E screamed jumping back and laying down to see if Hal was dead as he saw Hal jump back up.

"Looks like your bug ok" Jason said as sighed in relief and pointed behind him as he began driving back out for another day of work.

After making a few cubes and creating a new pile Wall-E stumbled upon a bra as he picked it up and expected it "hmmm?" he said as Jason and Max eyes widen.

"Uhhhh that's a slingshot! Right Max?" Jason said.

"Uh yeah! A slingshot" Max said as Wall-E threw it into the cooer which was soon followed by a rubber ducky and a bobble head dog.

Wall-E was on top of a pile of garbage as he picked up a pair of car keys and hit the lock button as he heard the car make that beep noise when it lock or unlocked, "huh?" Wall-E said looking for the source of the noise.

"What the heck was that?" Jason said looking in that direction.

After putting the car keys to the box he found a paddle ball as he quickly learned how to play it but got wacked in the face as well, "ow, ow, ow, ow!" Wall-E said putting the paddle into the box.

Wall-E soon stumbled upon a blue box as he opened it to find a diamond ring, "oh!" Wall-E said picking out the ring and throwing it over his shoulder to look at the box.

"Uh Wall-E...never mind" Jason said.

Wall-E box was soon filled with more unique items as he continued to work and make more trash cubes as he discovered a fire extinguisher as he pressed the lever and wasn't prepared for when the foam came out and made him stubble backwards.

"Hmmm?" Wall-E said looking into the hose and accidently pressed the lever as cold foam hit him the face, "AH!" Wall-E yelled throwing the extinguisher over the cooler and into the garbage pile.

"That was funny" Max said.

For the rest of the day Wall-E continued to work as his large cube outline began to fill up with more cubes.

"This is so boring" Jason sighed sitting on a pile of garbage cubes.

"Agreed" Max said as Wall-E found a refrigerator as he knocked on the door and heard it was hallow but the leaver was broken as he used a laser and he drew a line down the middle of the refrigerator door as it spilt in half and fell on both sides of him as he looked inside.

"Hmmm? Jason! Max!" Wall-E said.

"What is it Wall-E?" Jason asked as they approached and they all looked down a they found a single green plant.

"Whoa" Wall-E said using both hands to scoop the plant and some of the soil as he moved back to his cooler and placed the soil and the plant into a boot as he touched one of the leaves.

"That's a plant Wall-E" Jason said looking at it with Max.

"Plant" Wall-E repeated.

After they returned to Wall-E home they were about to head inside but stopped when Wall-E looked to the ground to see a red light on his door.

"What is that?" Max said.

Wall-E then began reaching out to touch it but it quickly moved over to a pile of garbage.

"What on earth?" Jason said as Wall-E then set his cooler down and walked over to the pile of garbage where the red light was as he reached out to touch it again but it moved and he tried to smash it but it moved away and darted down the road as Wall-E ran after it then stopped when it stopped as it circled around him.

"What is up with this red dot?" Jason said as the red light started moving fast away as Wall-E chased after it down the broken highway with Jason and Max running after him as they head towards an empty clearing unaware of the multiple red dots circling around the whole area coming directly towards the one Wall-E was chasing.

Wall-E was still hot on the red dot trail as he reached an empty wasteland as the red dot stopped and Wall-E said as he reached out and saw he couldn't pick it up and the dot formed on his hand as a circle of red dots joined that one as the ground around him shook as he heard a rumbling noise.

"What the?" Jason said as he Max and Wall-E all looked up to see three large white flames coming down at them, "AAAAHHH!" they yelled running to one direction but got stopped when a flame hit the ground as they ran the other direction to be cut off by another flame and then another as they saw they was trapped.

Wall-E then quickly dug a hole in the ground as he jumped in and buried the dirt on top of him as Jason and Max ran as far as they could and hid behind a pile of trash.

A.N. Please Review.


	98. Eve Objective

**_Chapter Ninety-Seven: Eve Objective_**

Wall-E shook as he pushed off the hot rocks off his head as he peeked his head out and looked around as he stood up and hit his head on the ship with a loud clank.

"It's a ship!" Jason said as he and Max looked up at the large ship as Wall-E crawled out from under it and looked up at the massive ship as they saw the ship open up.

"Ahhh!" Wall-E screamed as he quickly hid behind a pile of garbage with Jason and Max as a large device lowered from the ship as they saw it began to scan the area with a blue scanner but hid when he saw a pod come down and the machine grew arms as it began typing on the pod.

"What is that thing?" Max asked as he saw the arm set the pod down on the ground as the arms typed on a keyboard as he saw the pod fall apart as Wall-E hid in fear of what it held.

"It's okay Wall-E, look" Jason said as Wall-E looked back over then gasped at the sight.

Before him was a floating white pod with a black screen as they saw it activate with its head floating an inch from its body and arms on both its side and two blue eyes in the black screen.

"Oh" Wall-E moaned as he saw the girl blink a few time as she looked around.

They then saw a small dot on the top of her chest scan the area as a light on her chest glowed red and the machine that took her here moved back into the ship as it prepared to take off as they saw the engine stating up again.

"WHHAAA!" Jason said as Wall-E buried himself again as the flames came down and the ship took back off into space.

"Yikes" Jason said taking down the shield around him and Max when the ship left Wall-E rose his head out of the ground as he shook the rocks off his head and they looked over to see the white robot still scanning the area.

The robot then stopped scanning then looked to the sky to see the ship fly past the clouds and into space, as she then flew in the air twirling as she flew around the area almost dancing as she zoomed past Wall-E Jason and Max leaving a trail of dust.

"Ohhh" Wall-E said pulling as mini windshield wipers cleaned the dust off his eyes.

"Oh I think someone in love" Jason smirked pulling Wall-E out of the hole.

"Oh"Wall-E said making a gesture to ask what he should say.

"Just go say hi" Max said as Wall-E moved behind a rock with Jason and Max as the girl flew back around then came twirling around as she landed away from the rock.

Wall-E then accidently made a rock fall as the girl arm turned into a gun and blasted at the rock causing a blue explosion.

When the smoke cleared the girl looked ready to fire at whatever caused the noise as she saw no movement and put her gun reversed back into her arm and began scanning the area as Wall-E Jason and Max stared wide eyes at the massive hole she created that nearly hit them.

"On second thought maybe we should try a more safer approach" Jason said.

Wall-E Jason and MAx followed the girl into the city as she continued to scan and search for something as Wall-E made sure to keep his distances as she turned the corner and Wall-E made his move to try and keep up and not get blasted.

"Okay if she fires again I put up a shield" Jason whispered.

"And if it breaks the shield?" Max whispered.

"...let's try something else" Jason said.

The girl was scanning a pile of tires as Wall-E hid behind a pile and saw Hal approaching her.

"Ah!" Wall-E hasped as Hal began crawling towards the girl as the girl spun around and blasted where Hal was.

"Okay approaching her is a bad idea too" Jason said as Max nodded as they saw the roach crawl out of the hole the girl crated and crawl towards her.

"Oh!" the girl said putting her gun away and putting out her hand as fingers formed as the bug crawled onto her and began going over her body making her giggle.

"Ah" Wall-E said a bit too loudly as the girl drew her gun and fired at the pile he hid behind as he hid behind another as she blasted it and he ran and saw no hiding places as he back away slowly and tripped as the girl walked over to him pointing the gun.

"Eito! Eito!" the girl said as Wall-E shook with fear as the dust cleared and he saw she was still beautiful even if she was pointing a gun at him and he was seconds away from death.

"Wait don't hurt him!" Jason said as the girl turned to him and scanned Jason and Max.

Hal then crawled onto the edge of her gun as Wall-E held out his hand and Hal hopped onto it as he saw the blue scan go over his body as he saw the three blue dots followed by a red one as she put her gun away and floated away as Wall-E let out a long sigh.

"What's she looking for Jason?" Max asked.

"I don't know but maybe if Wall-E helps her find it...Wall-E?" Jason said seeing Wall-E already following her.

All day Wall-E followed the girl he followed her into a store as she picked up a pink pinwheel then look up at him as he gasped and run into a cart as he caused a cart avalanche as he ran the stairs to the doors as he tried to open them as the carts crashed into him then the doors opened as the girl shook her head and left "oh" Wall-E groaned.

"Wall-E!" Jason said as he and Max ran to help him

After the sun went down Wall-E followed her to a power plant where the girl landed and went into her pod mood to sleep as Wall-E climbed down from his hiding place but slipped.

"Ah! Oh! Uh! Ahh!" Wall-E groaned as he hit the ground.

"Wall-E are you okay?!" Max said as they ran down and saw the white pod didn't wake up as Wall-E slowly approached the pod and waved his hand in front of her face and saw no response.

"Okay Wall-E now a good chance to impress her, make her a gift" Jason said as Wall-E nodded picking up a large gear and began to get to work.

The next morning the girl awoke as she saw a strange sculptor made of a toilet seat for the head with two blue Christmas ornament for the eyes and two trash cubes.

"Hm" the girl said taking a glance then flew off as Wall-E dropped his head in defeat.

"Don't worry Wall-E let's try again" Jason said as Wall-E kicked a pile of metal pipes as they came crashing down on them.

"AHHH!" they screamed as it buried them.

"Ugh!" Jason groaned.

"Ow" Max groaned.

"Ah" Wall-E groaned.

After searching for endless hours the sun began to set as the girl began to get frustrated as she flew over a giant magnet on a large ship but no ocean as he got pulled onto it as she tried to pull herself off.

The girl then tried to fly in one direction to try and get free but got pulled back as she growled with anger then pulled her gun out and blasted the magnet and freed herself then began firing at the ship and caused an explosion as Wall-E hide behind a boulder with Max and Jason.

"Yike! Note to self Wall-E never make her mad" Max said.

The girl then landed as the burning ship tipped over and began making the other ships next to it fell over like dominions as Wall-E saw how sad the girl looked.

"Go talk to her!" Jason said as he and Max pushed Wall-E toward her as Wall-E stood next to her.

Wall-E then slowly began to scoot towards her while whistling then cleared his throat.

"Detect?" she said making Wall-E jump back.

"Huh?"

"Vi Zon?"

"Uh?"

"La rae?"

"Hm?"

"I e no mong uh?"

"Nh?"

"Directive?"

"Oh!" Wall-E said.

"That one!" Max said.

"Directive?" she asked.

"Oh" Wall-E said looking over to a pile of trash as he scooped it up into himself as he began to compress it into a cube as he dropped it on the ground, "Ta-da!"

"Oh!" the girl said.

"Directive?" she asked looking at Jason and Max.

"Oh uh this" Jason said drawing a keyhole on the ground, "have any of you seen something like this?"

"Uh huh" Wall-E said shaking his head.

"Negative" the girl said.

"Darn" Max said.

"Directive?" Wall-E asked the girl.

"Directive?" she asked as he nodded.

"Classified" she said looking away.

"Oh" Wall-E said.

"Name?" she asked as she scanned him then Jason and Max.

"Jason."

"Jason" she repeated.

"Max."

"Max" she repeated.

"Wall-E."

"Wall-E" she said as Wall-E sighed.

"Wall-E" the girl said as she giggled, "Eve" she said.

"Eve?" Wall-E said as she nodded, "Ev-e!" he said as she giggled.

Wall-E alert system then went off as he looked around then behind her to see a fast approaching sand storm.

"Oh snap!" Max said as he gasped and tried to take her hand and she pointed her gun at him.

"Uh ah!Oh! AH!" Wall-E yelled turning into a cube as the sandstorm hit them.

"Wall-E! Wall-E!" Eve yelled s she felt him take her hand and pull her away as he led her to his home and opened the door and lead her in with Jason and Max following as they coughed and the door closed behind them leaving them in the dark.

"Wall-E! Turn the lights on" Jason said as all the Christmas lights came on as Eve stared in amazement.

"Ev-a!" Wall-E said showing her his collection

"Oh!" Eve said as she flaoted down the rows to examine all of his collection and saw a fish as it moved and began singing as Eve pointed a gun at it.

"Hey! Put that away! No blasting the collection!" Jason said as Eve put her gun away.

"Oh!" Wall-E said showing her a rotating whisk as he turned it and handed it to Eve as she began turning it then made it go fast as the top flew off and hit the roof.

"Uh!" Eve said as she set the broken whisk on the nearest shelf and acted like nothing happened.

Wall-E then came back with bubble wrap sheet and popped on of the bubbles.

"Oh!" Eve said as Wall-E handed her the sheet as she popped one then giggled then she popped another and giggle more as she closed one eye and began popping every bubble within seconds.

"Wow that is some accuracy" Jason said as Wall-E held up a light bulb.

"Oh" Eve said taking it as it lit up.

"Oh!" Wall-E said taking it as it turned off as he tabbed on the bulb then handed it back as it lit up again, "hm!" he said moving to get another collection piece as Eve set the bulb on a self.

"Ah" Wall-E said handing her a Rubik cube, "oh!" Wall-E said going over to the toaster and pulled out the tape as he came back to see the solve cube and seeing Jason and Max wide eyes.

"Oh?" he asked as he took the cube and handed her the tape to look at the completely solved puzzle.

"Oh?" Eve asked pulling the tape out of it as Wall-E screamed and dropped the cube and took it from her as he frantically looked for the key thingamajig and put it in the rotator and pull the tape back in as he rushed over to the VCR and put it in and prayed it work as the movie came on and he sighed in relief.

"Eve!" he said showing her the movie.

"Oh!" Eve said as she scanned the screen as Wall-E went off and came back with the trashcan lid as he began to dance like the men as Eve watched.

"Ah" Wall-E said asking her to try.

"Oh" she said as she began jumping around making the whole place shake.

"AH!" Jason said trying to keep his footing like Max as Wall-E stopped her and showed her a few twrils.

"Hm" Eve said spinning but didn't stop and went very fast.

"Eve" Wall-E said as he was sent flying into the roof and left an impression.

"OH!" Jason and Max winced as Eve then stopped to see Wall-E was gone.

"Wall-E?" Eve said as she walked over to see him stuck in the roof.

"Uh" Wall-E groaned as he pulled himself from the room and crashed into the ground below.

"Wall-E are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Uh oh" Wall-E said getting up to see his right eye was damaged.

"Oh" Eve said offering to help as he declined as he held his arm out and walked over to the selves and felt his way to the lever as he hit the rotating button as Ever pointed her gun but put it away when Wall-E moved to a self with boxes labeled eyes as he opened one and pressed a spot near his eye as it popped out and he replace it with a new one as he began lifting his eyebrows till the set into its proper place.

"Ta-da" Wall-E said as Eve looked to the lighter collection.

"Oh" she said picking one up and lit it.

"Oh!" Wall-E said as Eve stared at the flame as Wall-E stared at her open hand.

Wall-E then began reaching out but pulled back as Eve looked at him as Wall-E pretended to be interested with something on the floor.

"This is funny to watch" Jason said to Max who nodded.

"Oh!" Eve said moving over to the screen where the couple was holding hands and singings and scanned it.

"Oh!" Wall-E said moving to a self as Eve watched a item fall and hit his head as he rubbed it and she giggled as she looked at the lighter in her hand then turned back to the screen as she lit the lighter as Wall-E tapped on her shoulder.

"Plant" Wall-E said holding out the boot with the plant in it.

"Oh!" Eve said as she scanned it as the light on her chest turned green as Eve eyes widen as she dropped her lighter as she began floating in the air as her stomach opened up for a compartment as it pulled the plant in and she was put in her pod mood and into a sleep as the lights in the room went out and a flashing green light blinked on her pod.

"Eve?" Wall-E said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Eve are you okay?" Jason asked tapping her head.

"Eve?" Wall-E said putting her ear to the pod, "Eve?" Wall-E said shaking her "Eve!" he said starting to panic "Eve!"

The next morning Wall-E, Max and Jason pushed Eve pod outside and onto the roof of his home as he turned her to him.

"Man she heavy!" Jason said.

"Eve" Wall-E said as he watched for hours in hope she would awake but as the hours went by Wall-E saw a thunderstorm approaching and went back inside and brought out his entire collection of umbrellas as he opened one over Eve head as the rain came pouring down as lighting hit him roasting the umbrella.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as Wall-E tossed it and opened another as lighting struck him again, "oh" Wall-E groaned.

"Poor guy" Max said holding up his own umbrealla

After the rain stopped Wall-E spent the next day with Eve even during a sandstorm as he rose up form a sand pile and shook as Jason and Max came up with a tool box as Wall-E came over and took a crow bar and pried open the green blinking light on Eve pod.

Wall-E then opened Eve up exposing his chest and pressing a button the revealed his battery supple and attached to wires to it as he took the ends and put them together to see a spark.

"Clear!" Wall-E yelled putting the two wire on the small box as the electricity sent him flying off the truck.

"Wall-E!" Jason yelled as he and Max ran to help him up.

Later that day Wall-E strung some Christmas lights around Eve and pulled her threw the city in hopes she might wake up.

Wall-E and Eve sat on a tire on a black water as Wall-E pushed them along and later that day created a heart on a metal beam with Wall-E + Eve as they sat on a bench watching the sunset while Jason and Max watched from a distance as Wall-E inched closer to her as he pried her arm out to hold it as it smashed his hand going back in as he tried to get free.

"Poor Wall-E" Jason sighed.

Later that night Wall-E sat in front of a ping pong game with his score of 8000 to 0, before shaking his head as Jason and Max slept on the floor.

The next morning Wall-E decided to work since Eve didn't appear to be waking up soon as he put on his needed items and picked up his cooler as he walked down the road and looked up as Eve who still sat on the roof as Wall-E let out a disappointed sigh.

"Don't give up Wall-E" Jason said patting his head as he and Max followed.

After an hour of cube making and stacking Wall-E set the cube down then pulled out the light and lite it as he stared at the flame as it went out and the ground began to shake as he looked to the sky and saw a familiar light coming from it.

"The ship!" Max said.

"Eve!" Wall-E said driving as fast as he could to the truck with Jason and Max running behind him and Hal holding onto him as he saw the ship large arm moving out to the truck and pick her up.

"Eve!" Wall-E yelled as the arm moved the Eve pod towards the ship.

"Eve!" Wall-E yelled as he saw the pod get pulled into the ship.

Wall-E then made a gesture for Hal to stay where he was as Wall-E drove to the ship and jumped onto the ladder with Jason and Max as he felt the ship shake and saw the flames at the bottom as it took off making Wall-E almost fall off as he held on for dear life.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Wall-E, Jason and Max yelled as the ship headed for the sky.

"Oh no! Max can't breathe in space!" Jason grunted looking back at Max and point his keyblade at him, "Mini!" he yelled shrinking Max and put him in his shirt as Jason slammed the button on his shoulder and activated hi armor as they left the Earth past the junk floating around its orbit and into the lane between.

A.N. Please Review.


	99. The Axiom

**_Chapter Ninety-Eight: The Axiom _**

When Wall-E opened his eyes he saw he was in space as he looked back to see the Earth starting to grow smaller as he floated away from the ladder and grabbed a hold of it as he looked to a window to see Eve pod.

"Thanks Jason" Max said in Jason helmet of his armor.

"No problem let's hope this ship lands somewhere soon" Jason said.

"Eve!" Wall-E said knocking on the glass and pointing to the stars.

Soon after flying past the moon and getting a chance to recharge his solar energy when they flew by the sun and flying under one of Saturn's rings.

Soon the ship drew close to purple space clouds as he saw a ship emerge as they flew towards it.

"Hey that's the ship from the commercial!" Jason said.

The small ship then landed in the docking bay of the Axiom as the gravity turned off and Wall-E and Jason stood as they watched mechanical arms repair and refuel the ship as he heard a shuffle and saw all the Eve pods being move.

"Eve" Wall-E said reaching to try and pull her put but looked up to see a mechanical arm as he moved back and watched the pods be set on a light as cleaning units began to move up as he saw a small robot.

The M-O unit was followed by three other cleaners as he stopped them and waited as the light trail came on and he made a go gesture as they followed the light trail over to the Eve pods being place.

M-O then began to scan each Eve unit for their dirt level.

"dirt level at 16% foreign containment must be eliminated" M-O said as he began scrubbing the Eve pod.

M-O and the other cleaning units began to do their jobs as M-O waited for the next Eve pod.

"We need to get down there" Jason said still in his armor.

"How?" Max asked as they looked at the empty space where the two Eve pods were.

"Hmmmm" Wall-E said.

"Scanning" M-O said scanning the second Eve pod then began cleaning as Wall-E stood over the third Eve pod with Jason as the metal claw grabbed them and placed them down on the light board where the other two Eve pods were as M-O turned to them and scanned them.

" Foreign contaminant 100%!" M-O yelled as he glared at Wall-E and Jason as a flashing red light formed over his head as he began scrubbing Wall-E.

"Oh" Wall-E said moving around as M-O eyes widen at the dirt trail he made on the ground.

"AH!" M-O yelled scrubbing the floor as two security drone with an escort bot came from a wall with a red trail and came up towards the Eve pods.

"What the problem little guy it's just dirt?" Jason said as Wall-E made a dirt trail as Jason powered down and Max regrew to his size.

"AH!" M-O yelled scrubbing the footprint away, as he made a hold still gesture as Wall-E then touched M-O face with his and leaving a dirt hand print as M-O screamed and began scrubbing his own face.

Sirens then got their attention as the security drones stood at the side as the cleaning bots quickly went away from the Eve line as the escort bot began scanning each Eve pod.

"Negative" he said checking it off on a check board and moving to the next pod and scanned it, "negatvie" he said scanning over Wall-E Jason and Max and not paying attention, "unknown robot unit...!" he said looking back to see Wall-E Jason and Max gone "hmmm" he said moving to the next pod, "negative" he then moved to the green light flashing Eve and scanned her as he saw she was positive as the light trail turned green as the whole room did and a pick up unit moved towards the door as the security drone and the escort bot hopped onto the mobile unit.

Wall-E Jason and Max then watched as they heard something behind them and turned to see a metal claws pick Eve up and lift her over and place her on the mobile unit and strap her down.

"Eve!" Wall-E said chasing after them.

"Wall-E wait!" Jason yelled as he and Max ran after him.

M-O and the other cleaning units were about to return but M-O stopped when he saw a long dirt trail going over the green light and M-O then growled as he look to the green light he stood on and the ground he never stood off of not once as he took one step off and closed his eyes then opened them to see nothing happened.

M-O then smiled as he began cleaning the floor following the dirt trail Wall-E, Jason and Max left.

Wall-E, Jason and Max hid out of the security drone sights as they face the door in the elevator they stood in as Wall-E touched Eve pod.

"Eve" Wall-E said as the doors opened and he followed the mobile unit out but didn't follow when he saw all the busy robots of all types zooming by on light trails looking like a highway full of cars.

"Wow! That's a lot of traffic!" Jason said as Wall-E looked over then gasped as he looked ahead to see the mobile unit moving into the robot traffic.

"Eve!" Wall-E said as he looked to the robot traffic before carefully sticking his leg out as he caused robots to crash into each other.

"Sorry!" Max yelled as he Jason and Wall-E ran into traffic as they began make their way past the robots to catch up with Eve.

"Wall-E!" Jason said as they reach the center of the robot traffic where it splits in four directions.

"Where they go?" Max asked as Wall-E looked around frantically as he saw her unit being pushed up one of the halls as he took off down it as a large man in a red jump suite entered the road in a floating chair.

"What on earth?!" Jason said as Wall-E looked under the seat to see it was indeed floating as the man talked to another fat man on a screen in front of him Wall-E then looked over to see the man he was talking to.

"These people they're huge! The people of this world really REALLY! Let themselves go!" Max said as Wall-E stopped when they saw hundreds of fat people on floating chairs talking to people on screen or drink from cups.

_"Welcome to Economy"_ a female voice said as they moved down the road.

"Why are these people so fat?!" Max said.

They then entered what looked to be a giant shopping center as they saw hologram billboard and advertisements.

"Hey service unit take my cup will you" a blonde man said to Wall-E.

"Huh?" Wall-E said.

"Come on just take it!" the man said trying to hand Wall-E the empty jump but fell out of his seat.

"Opps" Wall-E said taking the cup as the people on hover chairs were directed with another light trail to go around the fallen man.

"Remain calm help will be with you shortly" a security drones said as they both stood on both sides on the man.

"Calm on give me a hand will you?" the man said trying to get back into his chair.

"Wall-E help him" Jason said as Wall-E set the cup down and went over to the man and helped him up, "there you go" Max said making sure the man was back in his seat right.

"Uh thanks uh?" the man's said.

"Wall-E" Wall-E asked.

"Jason."

"Max."

"Uh John" the man said as Wall-E spotted Eve mobile unit.

" Eve!" Wall-E said taking off down the human traffic with Jason and Max.

"Uh bye Wall-E" John said.

Wall-E, Jason and Max then quickly hopped onto a fast moving transit as the barrier closed and a large woman blocked Wall-E path to Eve.

_"Mmm mmm time for lunch! In a cup!"_ a female voice said as Wall-E stared at all the people drinking foods from cups.

"Ew! That does not sound good!" Jason said.

"How lazy are these people?" Max said.

_"Attention Axiom shoppers try blue it the new red!"_ the woman said as a screen showed red jumpsuits turning from red to blue.

"Oh!" the fat people on the transit said as they pressed buttons on their chairs and their jumpsuits turned blue within seconds.

"Um?" Wall-E said trying to get the red hair woman talking to some other woman on the screen as he tried to get her attention.

"Um?" Wall-E said messing with the speaker on the chair and turned something off when her jumpsuit turned red and her screen turned off.

"What the!" the woman said as her eyes widen at her surroundings.

"Odd it's like these people were in a trans" Jason said.

"Um excuse me?" Max said.

"Huh?" the woman said looking towards Wall-E, Max and Jason

"Wall-E" he said.

"Jason."

"Max."

"Uh Mary" she said.

"Eve" Wall-E said pointing to Eve.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure go ahead" she said moving her seat back.

"Thank you" Jason said as Wall-E moved to look down at Eve sleeping head behind the pod glass.

When the transit stopped Wall-E, Jason and Max followed Eve mobile unit into a room where they saw a typing robot hanging from the roof as he typed at a keyboard and didn't look up as the escort robot.

"Ahem?" he said as the robot stopped typing and glanced at them then pressed one button as the doors opened and the unit began moving as the robot noticed Wall-E as Wall-E waved to him as they went into an elevator and the robot waved back as the elevators doors closed as the robot went back to typing but tired out his newly acquired gesture.

The elevator then stopped as they entered a large room and saw a white steering wheel as it turned to face them with it's glowing red eye.

Auto then moved over to Eve as his one eyen scanned over her with a red scanner as he chuckled not noticing Wall-E, Jason and Max hiding but fell into a hole as Auto moved over to that hole and began lower down.

"Captain it's time to get" Auto said as he moved back up to the main room.

"Ow" Jason groaned with Max and Wall-E on him as they noticed the lights coming on in the room as they noticed all the previous captain pictures as they saw how fat the captains got over the years and how much closer Auto was in each one.

"There is something I do not like about that helm" Jason said.

"Ugh five more minutes" the captain groan as pamper robots entered the room to fix the captain up.

"Just a trim? You look gorgeous" a pink robot said shaving the captain morning stubbles while another robots massaged his face.

"Uh" Wall-E said as he began rubbing the captain feet as the man laughed.

"Oh I know honey" the pink robot said brushing his teeth.

The captain chair then spun around and slammed into Wall-E, Jason and Max and dragged them to an elevator back to the top floor where the captain clapped his hands and the lights came on.

"Captain?" Auto said.

"In a minute Auto I need my coffee" The captain said as Wall-E, Jason and Max quickly hid under the controls while the captain tried to reach for his coffee and began using his chair to lift him up.

"These people need to get on the treadmill, bad!" Jason said.

"Sir the annual-" Auto begins but the captain raise his hand to stop him.

"Protocol, Auto. First things first" Captain said as his chair goes down a line of screens of the ship status, "Unchanged...unchanged...Mechanical systems?...Reactor unchanged...unchanged...core temperature?...Passengers count? unchanged...unchanged...Regenerative food buffet? unchanged...Jacuzzi Ph balance... Atmospheric conditions...laundry service volume unchanged" The captain said taking another sip of coffee.

"Eve" Wall-E said watching Eve but Auto blocked their way of getting to her.

"Okay Auto" the Captain said.

"Sir, the annual reconnaissance has-" Auto begins but cut off when the Captain sees the time.

"12:30! Auto, why didn't you wake me for the morning announcements?" The captain said as he moved his chair to the other side of the room as Wall-E noticed Auto shake his body lie he would his body.

"Honestly, it's the one thing I get to do on this ship!" the captain said turning the time dial as the outside screen sun sifts to an early morning and the food goes to breakfast choices as the Captain appears on a screen.

"Well, good morning everybody, and welcome today 255,642 aboard the Axiom. As always, weather's a balmy 72 degrees and sunny, and - Oh, hey, I see the ship's log is showing that today is our 700th anniversary of our five year cruise. Well, I'm sure our forefathers would be proud to know that 700 years later we'd be...doing the exact same thing...they were doing... SO! Be sure next mealtime to ask for your free...septuacentennial cupcake in a cup! Also today we have, uh...uh...Hey, Auto, what's that flashing button?" The Captain asked noticing the green light.

Auto let a sigh and approached the captain and shut off the morning announcement.

"Captain?" Auto said as the Captain turns to him as Auto hits the release button on the straps holding the Eve pod on the hover vehicle as the pod floats off it.

"Probe One has returned positive sir" Auto said.

"Positive?" the Captain said as Auto tapes some buttons on the Eve pod as it disappeared and Eve awaked and stood like a soldier would do in line as she saluted him.

"Eve!" Wall-E said quietly as he slowly began to come out of his hiding spot.

"Wall-E no!" Max whispered as they tried to pull him back.

"But...no probe's ever come back positive...before" The Captain said looking at the green flashing light on Eve chest.

'I'm aware of that you fat moron!' Auto thought as the Captain hit the green flashing button on the controls as the lights in the room began to turn off and all the shades closed as Wall-E hid back under the counsel.

A B-N-L screen then emerged as all eyes were on it as the CEO appears on it.

_"Greetings and congratulations, Captain! If you're seeing this, that means your Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or 'EVE' probe, has returned from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis!"_ the man said as the Captain stares slack-jawed at the screen.

"Oh! If that was the case Max you and I should have died over from lack of air" Jason said.

"Good to know we picked a safe world" Max said sarcastically as they gasped and saw Wall-E sneaking from under the console and slowly towards Eve.

_"That's right, it means it's time to go back home!"_ the CEO said.

"Home? W-w-we're going back?" the Captain asked nervously.

_"Now that Earth has been restored to a life-sustaining status, by golly, we can begin 'Operation Recolonize'!" _The CEO said.

A section of the console illuminates. An ancient, dusty MANUAL slides out into Wall-E hands.

"Uh!" Wall-E said turning into a cube and holding out the book as the Captain floats over ad took the book as Wall-E quickly hid from sight as the Captain blew the dust off the manual.

_"Simply follow this manual's instructions to place the plant in your ship's holo-detector, and the Axiom will immediately navigate your return to Earth! It's that easy!" _The CEO said as the screen show a demonstration of what to do with the plant as he spoke.

"Huh?" The Captain, Jason, Max and Wall-E said.

Wall-E then notices he has a chance to get to Eve and moves to her.

_"Now, due to the effects of micro-gravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some slight bone loss. But I'm sure a few laps around your ship's jogging track will get you back in shape in no time!"_ the CEO said as below him showed what happened over the years to their bones as the Captain looks at his cubby feet.

"They need more than that" Jason said.

"We have a jogging track?" The Captain asked.

_"If you have any further questions just consult your operation manual. See you back home real soon!"_ The CEO said as the screen turned off.

The Captain examines the manual and holds it out in front of him.

"Operate Manuel!" he said as nothing happened "Manuel, relay instructions. Manuel?" he said putting it to his ear then shaking it as Auto opened the cover for the Captain.

"Wow... Will you look at that?" The Captain said staring with fascination.

Wall-E then taps on Eve shoulder as she looks over to see Wall-E smiling at her she then made a 'Not now Wall-E' gesture before looking back to the Captain as he eyes widen, "Wall-E!" she said as she turned to see him indeed there then saw Jason and Max under the controls.

"Eve" Wall-E said waving to her.

Eve then looks over her shoulder to make sure the Captain and Auto were still looking at the Manual as she shoves Wall-E back under the counsel and hush him.

"Wall-E, what are you doing here! You can't be here! You're going to get me in trouble!..." she said but Wall-E just had this love sick gaze and heard not a word she said.

"Eve" Wall-E said as Eve looks back at the Captain and Auto to see the Captain reading aloud.

"Well, let's open her up. Step One. Voice command, Confirm Acquisition" the Captain said.

_"Confirm Acquisition"_ the computer said as green lights on the roof came on as a device came out of the room and began scanning the room and stopped at Eve as it turned green.

The scanner then rides along the ceiling rails then stations itself directly above Eve as arms unfold and position her.

Another arm then swings into the Captain's face with a mike.

_"Voice authorization required"_ the computer said.

"Uh" the Captain said.

_"Uh accepted"_ the computer said as the arm pulled back into the scanner as a button-pushing arm lowers to Eve and presses a sequence of buttons on Eve as her chest lights up as the Captain winces but looks again to see nothing is inside.

"Ah!" Eve said with eye wide to see it empty.

"Where's the thingy?" the Captain asked.

"Plant sir" he said.

"Plant. Right. Right. Where is it?" the Captain asked checking the manual. "Maybe we missed a step. Show me how you change the text again?" he said as they both turn around to read it.

Eve searches her chest cavity for the plant but her eyes widen when she remembers.

"Plant! Wall-E..." she said turning to him "Wall-E!" she said turning to him.

Wall-E flinches very surprised by her anger as Eve goes over to him and began searching him then Picks him up and scans the floor and finds nothing and began searching him again, then Jason and Max.

"Uh can I help you?" Jason said.

"Eve?" Wall-E asked.

"The Plant!" Eve said asking for them to help her find it.

"Oh!" Wall-E said as he began helping her find it while Eve scanned the floor.

"Why don't you scan her to be sure" the Captain said as Eve jumps back to attention as Auto approaches her towering over her as his one red eye scans her chest cavity.

"Contains no specimen the probe's memory is faulty" Auto said turning to the Captain.

"So, then...we're NOT going to Earth?" the Captain asked as Auto shakes his head.

"Negative" he said.

"So, uh, I guess things go back to normal, huh?" The Captain asked.

"You are correct, Captain" Auto said.

"Well, false alarm!" the Captain said.

_"False alarm"_ the computer said as the plant retrieval device retracts back into the ceiling and the shades rise and the lights go back on.

"The probe must be defective. Gopher, send her to the Repair Ward" the Captain said.

"Ah?" Eve said as Gopher the Escort robot with a flashing red light on his head puts a red field around her as Eve has an annoyed expression.

"Have them run diagnostics on her" he said as Gopher moves her "make sure she's not malfunctioning...EEYAH!" he yelled pointing at Wall-E once Eve was moved and he saw Wall-E as Wall-E turns to them.

After a long awkward pause Wall-E innocently walks over to the Captain and shakes his hand.

"Wall-E" he said leaving a clump of dirt in his palm as the Captain stares at it then turns to Auto.

"Have 'Wall-E' cleaned" he said.

Later the elevator opens as Gopher's transport drives out with both Eve and Wall-E strapped on it with energy bands as Jason and Max peeked from the spot they snuck on.

The typing-cyborg has now mastered waving and waves an enthusiastic goodbye as Wall-E returns it.

"Eve?" Wall-E trying to get Eve's attention but gets the cold shoulder.

"She mad" Jason said.

* * *

Back up in the Captain's Quarters the Captain stood in front of a scanner.

"Analyze" he said putting the dirt into a beam of light as it is suspended in a beam of light and rotates as the screen shows the results.

"Analysis: foreign contaminant. Substance is a three phase system composed of various combinations of naturally derived solids. Subject is most commonly referred to as "soil", "dirt", or "earth" as some name it" the computer said.

"Earth?" the Captain said interested in the word.

"Define "Earth" " he said.

" 'Earth' - the surface of the world asdistinct from the sky or sea" the computer said as dozens of images of land pop up on screen as he is more fascinated.

"Wow... Define 'sea' " he said.

" 'Sea' " he said as the screen Filled with ocean images.

"An expanse of salt water that covers most of the Earth's surface and surrounds land masses..."

* * *

"Gr!" M-O growled continues to clean Wall-E filthy trail not oblivious to everything around him as he cuts through traffic and causes cyborgs to crash into each other in his wake.

M-O doesn't notice Eve and Wall-E transport drive past as they hover down a corridor, and enter the Repair Ward with Jason and Max hanging on the back.

"What the plan?" Jason asked.

"Well the planet obviously needs these people to rebuild it so we need to find the planet" Jason said.

"Easier said than done" Max said

A.N. Please Review


	100. The Plant

**_Chapter Ninety-Nine: The Plant_**

The Repair Ward is a fully automated clinic for broken robots and daycare for the malfunctioned. The Rejects are kept in force field pens and the wall has dozens in pens along the walls.

Eve and Wall-E stop at the Inspection Stations as robotic orderly-arms activate.

Wall-E watches them systematically check in Eve and preform an I.D. scan.

The then attach a red defect boot to her head and shoulder and press a button on the boot as Eve goes into pod mode and is lifted off the transport.

"Eve?" Wall-E said.

The orderly-arms now start on Wall-E as he escapes before they can place a defect boot on him and races through the ward.

Wall-E runs smack into a defective Beautician-robot as she turned to him.

"Just a trim? Uh huh" She said as she paints Wall-E face with hideous looking make-up then holds up a mirror as Wall-E gasps.

"You look gorgeous!" she said.

"Ah!" Wall-E yelled as he is snatched up by an orderly-arm then Placed in an empty force field pen in-between a Paint-Bot and Vacu-Bot.

The broken Paint-Bot flings paint at Wall-E then the Vacu-Bot sneezes dust in his face.

"Eh" Wall-E said as he cleans his eyes and begins to clean himself off.

Across the way a Massage-Bot flails wildly as an Orderly-arms restrain him with an Energy Straightjacket as Jason and Max snake into the room.

"Yeow!" Jason said touching Wall-E pin and got zapped.

"Hold on Wall-E we'll get you free" Max said.

"Eva!" Wall-E said pointing as Jason and Max look over as Eve slides past Wall-E pen carried by an orderly-arm then brought into the Diagnostics Room as the frosted glass doors shut.

"Eve!" Wall-E yelled.

In the Diagnostics Room Orderly-arms run diagnostics on a few reject robots as an Umbrella-Robot flips out swing his umbrella in all directions as the orderly-arms struggle to contain him.

A Defibrillator-Robot shocks a Crash-Test-Robot and cause him to bursts into flames.

Eve is awoken from her pod mode as a series of tests begin.

Eve is very annoyed but calm and allows them to do their test as an orderly-arm easily detaches her arm.

On the outside of the room Wall-E stares at the frosted glass doors and can only make out Eve but she was blurry but his eye widen in horror.

To him, her arm is being ripped off.

"Eve!" he yelled banging on the force field holding him in his pen.

"Oh my god!" Jason yelled.

Back inside the orderly-arm tests Eve's circuitry by putting a device where her arms go in as her insides light up and tickles her as she begins to giggle while next to her the Umbrella-Robot screeches.

On the outside Wall-E watches in horror thinking it's her screaming.

"What are they doing to her?" Max yelled as they mistake the screeching for her screams as Wall-E bangs on the force field harder as it begins to crack.

Back to Eve she is washed and scrubbed as a Circular Buffer cleans her shoulder pressing her neck.

Back to Wall-E It looks as if Eve is being beheaded.

"AH!" Wall-E yelled jumping back and fires his laser at his pen's force field and causing it to shorts out as he tumbles to the floor and lands on his play button on his tape recorder as Poysc blares across the ward.

All the Rejects all stop and stare as Wall-E focused his on Eve.

"Eve!" Wall-E yelled running to the diagnostics room and crashes right through the glass doors with Jason and Max weapons ready.

Wall-E finds Eve surrounded by orderly-arms then grabs her gun from her thigh and holds it out.

"AH!" he yelled as his hands tremble, Don Knotts-style and doesn't realize he's holding the gun backwards.

Eve slowly reaches for the weapon with her other hand up and reattaches her other one.

She make a 'Wall-E put the gun down' gesture as an orderly arm then lunges at him and in panic Wall-E shoots.

"No!" Eve yelled as the gun fires backwards and the blasts goes through the repair ward and blows up the Repair Ward Control Panel.

"Uh oh" Wall-E said knowing very well he screwed up.

"Wall-E!" Eve yelled.

The smoking remains of the control panel short circuit and all orderly-arms go limp the repair ward doors open up and all force fields disappear.

The Rejects look at each other for a beat then cheer wildly.

The mob of robots all rush Wall-E then lift him on their shoulders and carry their hero out of the ward.

"Wah!" Wall-E yelled still holding on to Eve's gun.

"Hey give him back!" Jason yelled running after the rejects with Max as Eve watches in astonishment as she shakes her head as she flies off after them, "Wall-E!"

The rejects march Wall-E out the entrance as all their red Defect Boots all blink activating a Warning Lights above the doorway.

Security-Robot than pop out of the walls and race to the repair ward with sirens wailing.

The Reject Mob stampedes through the halls and disrupts all robot traffic with Wall-E still carried over their heads.

"Stop!" Jason yelled as they did, "oh that was easy" he said looking over then realized he didn't stop them, "uh oh" he said seeing rows upon rows of Security-Robots.

"Halt!" they all said as Wall-E dropped in front of the Reject Mob as he held onto Eve gun for life and cowers.

A tiny robot then pushes Wall-E closer to the Security-Drones

"Uh? I think they want Wall-E to blast them" Max said.

"So do I" Jason said.

"Wall-E!" Eve yelled as she catches up to them then flies over to Wall-E and snatches her gun back as she points it by accident at the Security-Robots just as one of their camera eyes take a snapshot of them and all around the ship the Alarms sound and every screens appear, displaying Eve, Jason, Max and Wall-E image with Eve pointing the gun looking dangerous with Jason and Max holding weapons.

_"Caution: Rogue robots...Caution: Rogue robots"_ the ship intercom said as their images appeared on the Security-Drones chest.

The robots prepare to fire Suspension Beams like Gopher as Eve realizes what's about to happen and grabs Wall-E and flies over the stewards with Jason and Max running after them as fast as they could.

"Halt! Halt!" The Security-Drones yelled as the mass of rejects take their cue.

"It's a robot rebellion!" Jason yelled as they saw the Rejects bust through the Security blockade.

Eve and Wall-E fly past many halls as robots recognize Eve and Wall-E as they fly past matching them with the "Wanted" screens as the Security-Drones flying after them.

"We need to hid!" Max yelled.

Eve hides herself Jason, Max and Wall-E in a Porthole Cubby and watches the Security-Drones pass by as she glances out the porthole.

Eve can see the Docking Bay below her just under the bay doors a row of Emergency Escape Pods and gets an idea and grabs Wall-E and flies down the hallway with Jason and Max following.

In an Elevator a few minutes later Eve, Jason, Max and Wall-E ride in uncomfortable silence as their wanted image plays on an elevator screen.

_"Caution: Rogue robots"_ the voice said as Wall-E notices it and points.

"Eve - !" Wall-E said but couldn't finish as Eve aims her gun at the screen and blows it to pieces.

"…She mad" Jason said.

When the elevator stopped it chimes as Eve and the others step out.

Rows of numbered bay doors line the hallway as Eve approaches Bay number one as she and Wall-E enter.

Eve navigates the dark and approaches a freestanding console and fiddles with some buttons.

Wall-E glances down at Eve's hand and privately intertwines his fingers.

"Eve?" he asked as the banks of controls light up around them as an escaped pod is revealed at the end of the room its hatch automatically opens.

Bathes the room with light from its lit interior as Eve turns to Wall-E.

"Earth" she said pointing to an overhead screen and it displays coordinates to Earth.

"Earth?" Wall-E said as she nodded while gesturing for Wall-E to enter the pod as he happily complies.

"Uh Eve?" Jason said as Wall-E jumps up on one of the seats then pats the seat next to him.

" Eve?" he asked

"No" Eve said while shaking her head and points to her chest to the plant symbol "Directive."

"No!" Wall-E said as races out of the pod and turned into a cube standing his ground away from the pod.

"Uhg" Eve said as she shakes her head then grabs him by his shoulders and carries him back into the pod then exits.

Wall-E follows her right back out then drives behind the console.

" Eve" Wall-E said.

Eve then sighs clearly frustrated "Wall-E"

The hallway elevator then chimes as they all look up.

"Someone is coming!" Jason said.

"Hide!" Eve said as she shuts off everything.

Lights go out followed by the pod closing back up as Eve, Jason, Max and Wall-E quickly hide.

They hear someone enter the room but can't see what who it is then someone presses buttons on the counsel as the pod lights up again and the hatch opens.

The stranger's shadow comes around the console to reveal Gopher.

Eve and Wall-E look at each other as Jason raised an eyebrow "Gopher?" Eve whispered.

"Huh?" Wall-E said as they watch from the shadows as Gopher enters the pod opens his chest cavity emits his suspension beam and deposits the Plant.

"Plant!" Eve said.

"So he took it!" Max said.

Gopher then exits the pod as Eve keeps her eyes on Gopher and watches him return to the console she turns to speak to Wall-E to see he's gone.

"Wall-E?" Eve whispered.

"Where he go?" Jason whispered as they then see Wall-E is inside the pod and picks up the plant and proudly shows it to Eve.

"Eve!" Wall-E whispered.

"Wall-E!" she whispered but was too late as Gopher hits a button as the pod door shuts on Wall-E and launches into space.

Gopher shuts off the room exits the room as Eve leaps out of the shadows and looks out the pod bay window.

"Wall-E!" Jason yelled as he and Max looked out the window.

"What are we going to do?!" Max asked as Wall-E's pod rapidly shrinking in the distance as Eve rushes to a narrow service airlocks and launches herself and bursts out into space and rockets after Wall-E.

"How are we going to go after them?" Max asked as Jason looked to the closed door.

"Mini!" Jason yelled casting the spell and shrinking Max and placing him in his shirt again as he activated his armor as he ran to the closed doors and forced them opened as he got sucked out and spun a few times as he threw his Keyblades and his glider formed and flew to him as he grabbed on and flew after Eve.

In the Pod Wall-E plastered against the back of the pod with his cheeks making him smile because of how fast he was going.

It suddenly reduces speed as he drops to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh" Wall-E groaned.

_"You are now free to move around the cabin"_ a computer said.

"Ugh" Wall-E said with his face still on the ground.

Wall-E fumbles to get his bearings as he stands up and peers out the rear hatch window and sees the Axiom receding from view.

"AHHH!" Wall-E said as he jumps up into the pilot's seat and pulls back hard on the throttle to see nothing happens as he looks down at the console to see a self-destruct dial is counting down.

_"Twenty seconds till self-destruct"_ the computer said.

"AHHHHH!" Wall-E yelled as he frantically hits the Self-Destruct button but no change as he pushes every button on the console.

Everything activates Lights flash, Oxygen masks drop but outside of the pod Windshield wipers activate, Flares fire off, Parachutes deploy...

Back inside Wall-E franticly pressed more buttons and switches.

_"Ten seconds till self-destruct"_ the computer said as Wall-E screams and panics and looks for a means of escape.

"Ah!" Wall-E screamed as he spots the hatch and runs to it and grabs the pod's fire extinguisher and runs to the door.

_"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."_

Wall-E then pulls on the emergency exit lever but the hatch wouldn't open.

"AHHHH! Wall-E yelled.

Outside in space Eve and Jason races through the lanes after the pod as suddenly, in the distance, the pod explodes as Eve and Jason stop.

Eve felt like her gut been punched as her eyes begins to water "No!" She yelled as she flies towards the debris field.

"Wall-E!" Jason yelled as they fly and Wall-E whizzes right past them.

"Eve!" Wall- E yelled as he held the fire extinguisher and used it as a form of flying in space.

"Wall-E!" Jason said smiling.

"He's safe" Max sighed in relief

Eve then chases after him as Wall-E points the extinguisher the other way and attempts to fly back over to her as they rocket right past each other again.

Wall-E then turns to Eve and made a "stay there, I'll come to you' gesture as Eve waits.

When Wall-E finally has the hang of steering he fires short bursts and very slowly makes his way to Eve and gets extinguisher foam in her face as she giggles.

"Eve!" he said opening his chest and he reaches in and pulls out the plant, still in the boot.

Eve then gasped as her sensors zero in on the plant, confirm its authenticity as a map of the Axiom appears and draws directions to the bridge as a command flashes deliver to Axiom superior.

Eve then snatches the plant up with her tractor beam and seals it safely in her chest then scoops up Wall-E in her arms giving him a big hug as she spun him around.

"Whoaa!" she laughs.

"She happy" Jason smiled seeing Wall-E expression who couldn't believe his luck and takes advantage of it and rests his head on her shoulder.

Eve stops spinning and she leans her head and kissed him as a tiny arc of electricity passes between them.

"Oh" Max smirked as Wall-E floats circles in space lost in bliss.

Eve then giggled and made a 'come on' gesture as she reaches for his hand.

Wall-E shakes his head and holds up his extinguisher instead to say 'No thank you I can fly myself now' then kicks on the extinguisher spins in a pirouette and flies away as Eve giggles and chases after him and Jason road after them.

The two fly around the stern of the ship as Wall-E does a few barrel rolls as Eve giggles and matches him move for move.

The pair fly between the booster engines of the ship and weave in and out of the rocket flames and bank up along the ship's port side then execute a double helix in perfect unison.

Passengers hover down the hallway all focused on their private screens no one looks out at the stars to notice the stars or the dancing cyborgs except for Mary.

She has pulled over to the side and stares wistfully out the deck window and sighs, "So many stars" she said as she spots Eve and Wall-E dancing among the stars, "Oooh!" she said recognizing Wall-E.

"Hey, that's what's his name!" she said as she backs up to wave hello and bumps into John's hover chair.

"Hey! What the-" John said as Mary leans over to his armrest and turns off his holo-screen and points out the window.

"Look! Look at THAT!" Mary said.

John is disoriented but speaks "Wha...huh?" he said as Wall-E flies past the window and a wave of recognition hits John and he comes to life, as if wakened from a long sleep.

"Hey... I know that guy! It's, uh..." he said as he snaps fingers, "Wall-E! Hey Wall-E! It's your buddy, John!" he yelled.

"Right, Wall-E! Hi Wall-E!" Mary said as they both wave until Wall-E's out of sight.

John absentmindedly lowers his hand to his armrest and touches Mary's hand.

Both turn towards each other they make eye contact for the first time.

"Hi" John said.

"Hi" Mary said.

Outside Wall-E and Eve soar across the Axiom's bow with Jason close behind.

Auto busy operating the ship and doesn't see Eve, Wall-E and Jason outside the window.

Back at the bridge Auto turns the Sky Dial from day to night while inside the concourse the sky dome fast-forwards to evening.

With the captain he was still learning much about Earth, "Define "hoe-down" " he said as multiple images hit the screen.

_" 'Hoedown' - a social gathering at which lively dancing would take place."_ The computer said as an aperture opens in the ceiling above and Auto lowers down to face the Captain.

"Auto! Earth is amazing!" the Captain said as he points to the images "These are called "farms". Humans would put seeds in the ground, pour water on them, and they'd grow food, like, pizza!" he said as Auto shuts off the holo-screen.

"Good night, Captain" he said as the Captain lets out an annoyed grunt as Auto rises back up to the bridge.

The lights then shut out as the Captain glares at the ceiling then whispers conspiratorially to the computer.

"Psst! Computer!" he said as the holo-screen lights up. "Define "dancing"."

Back outside the Axiom Eve and Wall-E descend along the starboard side and spiral gracefully around one another.

_" 'Dancing'- A series of movements, involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music."_

Wall-E's extinguisher runs out of foam as he lets it float freely out into space as Eve catches him in her arms as Wall-E croons.

Eve scans the Axiom for a way in and then notices sparks down on the ship's lower hull as she points to it and Jason sees.

"Right behind you!" Jason said.

A Repair-Robot name Burn-E welds an antenna as Eve and Wall-E fly into the open hatch behind him as it shuts.

"Huh?!" Burn-E yelled as he bangs on the closed door. "AH!" Burn-E then stops then looks around, "uh-oh!"

On the Lido Deck it was no closing as the last few passengers exit the pool area all wearing the same color blue uniforms two red ones still in the pool.

With their feet they ripple the surface of the pool as John and Mary float over the water's surface splashing one another playfully.

"Hey now. Stop that..." John said

"Make me" Mary giggled.

"I didn't know we had a pool" John said.

A Lifeguard-Robot with a megaphone lowers from its tower and approaches the pool's edge:

"No splashing, no diving" he said.

"Ahh! Go on!" John said as he splashes the Robot as he shorts out.

On Upper Deck Eve, Wall-E, Jason and Max sneak onto the deck and hide between a rows of towel carts.

Eve then peeks through the towels surprised to discover two Security-Drone on duty in front of the bridge lobby entrance.

_'No way in'_ Eve thought as a Trash-Cyborg passes and dumps its load down a nearby trash chute.

Eve scans in on the chute and saw it runs all the way up the tower to the bridge _'I'll use that!'_ she thought. Wall-E couldn't help but stare at Eve's hand

_'Time to seize the moment!_' Wall-E thought and hits the play button on his tape recorder and "It Only Takes a Moment" plays from it scratchy speaker as he puts his hands together and Eve whips around.

"UH?" she said frantically as Wall-E holds his hands up to Eve.

"Eve-" Wall-E said but cut of when Eve immediately shuts off his music and shoves his hands down.

She then makes a 'stop it!' gesture as she places a stack of towels on his head then made a 'stay here and blend in!' gesture then points to her plant light, "Directive."

Before Wall-E can even protest she is gone and zooms silently across the Lido Deck and up into the trash chute.

"She can't go on her own and with us on that wanted sign we can't take the elevator" Jason said.

"Do you think that garbage shoot big enough?" Max asked.

"Let's find out" Jason smirked.

A.N. Please Review.


	101. Auto Mutiny

**_Chapter One-Hundred: Auto Mutiny _**

Back with the Captain he plays with a toy Axiom and a globe of the Earth making Rocket noises "Prepare for landing..." he said making Landing noises "We're here everybody!"

"Yeah, Captain!" he said making crowd cheers.

"Captain we're home! It's so beautiful!" more crowd cheers"

"...No it's nothing. I was pleased to do it. It's all about you people –" but from the trash Eve bursts out from it, like an angel and blows the lid off.

The Captain is stunned by this vision as she opens her chest to reveal the plant.

"How...? How'd you find it!" he asked as Eve hovers over to him and salutes and formally presents him the plant as he takes it in his hands.

Still potted in the old boot he gazes at it in wonder. "We can go back home...for the first time!" he

laughs. "What's it like now?" he asked as Eve shrugs.

"No, no! Don't tell me! I want to see for myself!" he said as he turns to his console and hits a button.

A Cylindrical Device rises from a panel and the Captain sticks it to the side of Eve's head.

A Holographic Screen projects from the device and plays back images of Eve time on Earth.

A collage of images rapidly scroll past from being delivered to Earth, flying above the devastated landscape, blowing up a rock Wall-E, Jason and Max was behind, Scans of numerous trash location sect.

"Wait...that doesn't look like Earth...Where's the blue sky..." the Captain said as he looks over to his computer screen with the beauty images of Earth still on display then compares them with what plays on Eve's screen.

"...Where's the grass?" he said as his face drops in defeat.

Eve watched as The Hello Dolly clip of Poysc plays...It stirs the Captain out of his funk as he looks up at the screen then leans in for a closer look.

"...I know that song..." he said as he observes the dancers' feet "And they're... dancing. Yes, dancing!" as he looks down at his foot tapping in time to the music.

His gaze drifts over to the plant in his hands as he lifts it up and makes the boot dance.

"...You made it somehow, eh little guy? You didn't give up, did you?" he said and as if in response, the plant wilts slightly and a leaf drops as the Captain gasps.

"Oh no, no –" he said but remembers, "wait a minute!"

The Captain urgently hovers across the room and leaves Eve alone as her recorded memories continue playing as the clip changes to It Only Takes a Moment.

Eve recognizes the music and watches the lovers on screen hold hands.

_'There's something familiar about that gesture...' _she thought as she looks at her own hands and slowly, she interlocks her fingers as Eve's eyes go wide.

_'This is what Wall-E was trying to say to me!'_ she thought as her memories continue on the screen where a tap on the shoulder and Wall-E presents her the plant and then screen goes black then her security camera footage initiates.

Wall-E's vigil for Eve plays out from protecting her from the rain and getting struck by lightning five times, the sun, the sandstorm, keeping watch night and day, trying to jump start her heart.

Eve was amazed at Wall-E's selfless dedication to her and realized the meaning of Wall-E's love.

"Wall-E..." she said softly as she looked at her hands again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Still waiting between the towel racks Wall-E rehearses holding out his hand to Eve.

_'Eve?..Oh I'll never get it right!' _he thought as he becomes impatient and sneaks his way over to the garbage chute and stuck his head in.

"Eve?" he said as he voice echoed and he got no answer as he looked down the chute endless drop as he climbed in.

Holding himself spread eagle to stay in place he Carefully inches his way up to the Captain's quarters...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Out on the Upper Deck a monorail pulls up and M-O steps off still hot on Wall-E's trail and scrubs the dirty tracks towards the bridge lobby.

M-O Then notices Wall-E's fresh track leading to the trash chute.

"Ah-hah!" he said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Come on!" Jason said scooting closer as he crawled into the captain quarters with Max behind.

"Eve!" Max said as they saw the Captain was at his wet bar watering the plant in the sink.

"There you go little guy. You came a long way for a drink of water... Just needed someone to look after you, that's all –" he said as he was struck with a notion and stares out the window at space for a beat and sees his reflection holding the plant and glances at his Earth globe.

"We have to go back!" he said as he looked to Jason and Max, "hey! You are the two from Earth!" he said pointing to Eve memory on screen.

"Captain you need to get back to Earth, Wall-E the only one cleaning it and it needs to stop! All you need to get off your butts and take care of your home!" Jason said the Captain activated his chair's call button.

"Auto, come down here!" he said.

"Aye-aye, sir" Auto said on a speaker.

Eve was still watching Wall-E's vigil on the screen playing Pong, Wall-E etching their names in a heart and Eve was lost in the moments and very touched.

"Wall-E..." she said as she remembered "Wall-E!" She turns to leave and finds Auto lowering in front of her.

Auto spots the plant in the Captain's hand and A113 flashes on Auto's eye.

"Auto, Eve found the plant. Fire up the Holo-detector" he said.

"That is not necessary, Captain. You may give it to me" he said noticing the Captain wasn't even listening.

"You know what? I should do it myself" he said heading for the elevator for upstairs.

"Captain!" Auto said shooting back upstairs threw a hole then pops out another in front of the elevator and blocks the Captain.

"Sir, I insist you give me the plant" he said darkly.

"Auto, get out of my way" the Captain said.

"Sir, we cannot go home" Auto said.

"What are you talking about? Why not?" The Captain asked.

"That is classified. Captain, give me the plant" Auto said as the Captain holds plant out of reach.

"What do you mean, 'classified'? You don't keep secrets from the Captain!" he yelled.

"Give me the plant!" Auto said losing his patience's.

"Tell me what's classified!" the Captain yelled.

"The plant sir" Auto said holding out his hand.

"Tell me, Auto! That's an order!" The Captain yelled as it became a stare down.

"Aye-aye, sir" Auto said rising back into the ceiling and lowers down over the vanity console and began a high speed button pushing.

A new B-N-L video message the appears labeled: "TOP SECRET: FOR AUTOPILOT EYE ONLY".

The B-N-L fanfare then plays then cuts to the B-N-L CEO at the podium haggard and nervous and wearing an emergency oxygen vest and the fanfare plays too long.

_"Just cut it off, will ya!"_ the CEO yelled as the music stops as he forces a chuckle. _"Hey there, Autopilot! Uh, got some bad news. Operation Cleanup has, uh, well... failed! Wouldn't you know, rising toxicity levels have made life unsustainable on Earth"_ he said.

"Unsustainable? What?" the Captain said.

_"Darn it all, we're going to have to cancel Operation Recolonize"_ he said as he dons his life vest, _"So just, uh...just stay the course rather than try to fix this problem, it'll just be easier if everyone remain in space"_ he said.

"Easier?" The Captain said feeling offended.

_"Mr. President, sir, it's time to go"_ a man on the screen said.

_"Alright, uh...uh...I'm giving override directive: A113. Go to full autopilot. Take control of everything! And do not return to Earth! Repeat! Do not return to Earth!_" he said as he throws on his gas mask.

_"Now let's get the heck out of here"_ he said as the CEO races out of the room and the message cuts out.

Auto then turns to face the Captain as the Captain shakes his head in disgust.

"Now, the plant" Auto said.

"No, wait a minute. Computer, when was that message sent to the Axiom?" the Captain asked.

The paused image on the holo-screen highlights as the dare begins to calculate on the screen as it shows years scroll rapidly backwards then stops on 2110.

_"Message received in the year 2110"_ the computer said.

"That's - that's nearly 700 years ago! Auto, things have changed! We've got to go back!" The Captain said.

"Sir, orders are: 'Do not return to Earth'." Auto said.

"But life is sustainable now! Look at this plant, green and growing! It's living proof he was wrong!" the Captain said.

"Yeah Max and I were there and we are just fine!" Jason said.

"Irrelevant, Captain" Auto said.

"What? It's completely relevant!" he yelled pointing out to space "out there is our home! Home, Auto! And it's in trouble! I can't just sit here and...and...do nothing! That's all I've done! That's all anyone on this damn ship has ever done...NOTHING!" he yelled.

"On the Axiom you will survive" he said.

"I DON'T WANT TO SURVIVE! I WANT TO LIVE!" The Captain yelled.

"I must follow my directive" Auto said.

"DAAAARGH!" the Captain yelled in frustration and turns away as his eyes catch sight of the Captains portraits and notices Auto in every one of them looking over all their shoulders a little closer every generation.

The Captain slowly looks over his shoulder and Auto is right behind him and the Captain looks at the plant in his lap.

His countenance grows determined as he rights his hat and turns to face Auto and gives the most authoritative order of his career.

"I'm the Captain of the Axiom. We are going home today!" he yelled as Auto slides into his face and makes the Captain flinch.

"Too bad" he said as he sent out a signal and Gopher shoots out of a pneumatic tube and salutes Auto.

Eve immediately remembers him from the Pod Bay

_'I must warn the Captain!'_ she thought.

"Gopher?" the Captain said as Gopher activates his suspension beam and snatches the plant away from the Captain.

"Hey! That's my plant. This is mutiny!" he yelled turning to Eve "Eve, arrest him!"

Eve then draws her gun and points it at Gopher as Jason and Max summoned their weapons.

Gopher then raises his arms in the air.

Eve opens her chest cavity then motions for Gopher to put the plant inside her.

"Eve, you are to put this plant straight in the Holo-detector" the Captain said as Gopher slowly advances towards Eve but smirks then tosses the plant across the room and down the trash chute.

"No!" the Captain yelled.

"No!" Eve said.

_'It's over the plant is gone'_ Eve thought

The plant suddenly reappears in the chute and rises up from the chute as Wall-E's head follows unawares of the plant resting on his head.

"Eve?" Wall-E said.

"WALL-E!" The Captain, Eve, Jason and Max said.

Wall-E straddles the top of the lip chute as the plant drops onto his chest as he looked down at it with surprise.

"Plant!" Wall-E said holding it up

"Wall-E! The plant!" The Captain yelled as Eve made a toss it motion.

Wall-E anticipates to throw it, when Auto lowers right in front of him, trying to block.

"Give me the plant!" he said.

Eve moves to help Wall-E but Gopher traps her in his suspension beam.

"Hey!" Jason yelled as he and Max goes to attack as he catches them in the beams.

"Zero Point energy? Right!" Max growled.

Wall-E dodges Auto's advances then opens his chest and tosses the plant into his chest and slams it shut.

"No!" Wall-E said as Auto hits Wall-E with a Taser on his held Electrocuting Wall-E.

Wall-E's chest circuitry blows out as he wheezes then drops lifelessly down the chute as Eve screams.

"Wall-E!" Jason yelled.

Gopher floats her trapped form over to Auto the button on her defect boot is pressed by Auto as she shuts down into pod mode.

Gopher's ray holds Eve over the opening then drops her down the chute as she bangs against the sides as she tumbles.

"You can't do this!" Jason yelled as he dropped upside down in the chute followed by Max.

Gopher then salutes Auto and exits as Auto turns to the Captain spinning his Taser in one hand as he smirked evilly at the Captain shook

"All communications are terminated. You are confined to quarters" he said as the power shuts off in the room and Auto rises back up through the ceiling.

Up the hole Auto went into the Captain looks up and shakes his fist in fury.

"NO! MUTINY! MUTINY! MUTINEEEEE!

he yelled as the hole closed.

* * *

Nothing but darkness was all Eve could see till the word "Reboot" suddenly flashes as her view comes into focus and Scans around and feel's disoriented.

Eve ended up in the Garbage Depot as Eve lies in a seemingly endless warehouse of trash but not just trash, slime, and cyborg parts were everywhere in piles dumped from a variety of celling chutes.

Eve looks down to see computer mice crawl over her as one of them has crawled over her Reboot button and switched her back on.

"Wall-E! Wall-E!" Eve yelled as a warning alarm sounds.

Eve spots a platform, loaded with giant trash cubes as it slides into an airlock as the inner shield doors lock and seal.

_"Caution: Activating airlock disposal...Activating airlock disposal"_ a computer voice said as the exterior hatch flies open and the vacuum of space instantly sucks out the cubed trash.

Eve begins to panic and calling out again "Wall-E!" she yelled as suddenly, her area is flooded in light she flinches at the sight of two giant compactor robot as their eyes glowed and the trash around her rumble up behind her.

They bear a slight resemblance to Wall-E and WALL-A emblazoned on their jump suites.

Each grab a ton of trash at once with their gravity control as Eve is swept up with the junk and compact it and dropped to the ground.

Eve was now trapped in the side of a giant cube as her cube is picked up and transported to a waiting platform stacked with other massive cubes.

Eve looks over and discovers Wall-E was trapped in the cube next to her with Jason and Max.

"Wall-E!" Eve yelled as he groans.

"Wall-E" Jason yelled trying to break free.

Again the alarms kick in as the platform slides on rails across the safety line and into the airlock as the inner shield doors begin to close.

Eve needs to act fast her gun was stuck inside the cube with her legs as she struggled to pull herself far enough to pull it out and activate it and blast herself free.

Eve then flies over to Wall-E and he's stuck deep in the cube.

Back in the Garbage Depot M-O suddenly drops from a ceiling chute and lands in a pile of trash covered with filth the screams at the sight.

"AH!" he screamed looking at all the piles of trash everywhere and the airlock doors closing in the distance he then pulls down his hat over his eyes and zooms in and locks on Wall-E as his screen reads "Foreign Contaminant".

"YA!" he yelled as he ran out and speeds towards the airlock.

Eve was tugging on Wall-E, desperate to free him as he's slow to pull loose.

"YA!" Jason yelled slamming his fist on his shoulder and broke free as he began to pull Max free.

The Gap in the doors was now narrow Eve knew she was never going to make it.

M-O was racing towards the doors and just as he was there the doors slam tight against his head. He was now stuck.

The exterior hatch opens and Eve yanks Wall-E free as the trash flies out into space as she flies against the force and fights to reach M-O and grabs onto his roller clutched in his hands as Jason held onto Eve body and to Max.

Inside the Garbage Depot the WALL-As notice M-O stuck in the door and slams the Emergency shut-off button for the airlock.

The exterior hatch then closes making Eve and Wall-E fall to the ground in a heap.

"Oh" Eve said noticing the wide-eyed M-O who was shaking uncontrollably with fear and still stuck in the door.

"Whoa" he said.

Moments later the WALL-A light up a small work space as Eve props Wall-E up against some trash.

'Oh he's barely functioning' Eve thought seeing a warning light flashes on the meter on his chest under his skin.

"Wall-E" Jason said.

"Stay wake little buddy" Max said she gently opens his chest cavity and examines the damage she carefully pulls out his circuit board, it was charred and shorting out, Irreparable.

Eve flies off into the depot in searches for a new circuit board.

As M-O loomed over Wall-E "HA!" he said as he dutifully began cleaning Wall-E.

After finishing up he pulled down his helmet and scan Wall-E again as his read 0% "uh!" he said sitting down next to Wall-E in exhaustion.

Wall-E feebly offers his hand in gratitude "Wall-E" he said weakly.

"Jason."

"Max."

M-O stares at the filthy hand then cleans it before he shakes it "M-O!"

They sit in awkward silence for a moment as Wall-E thought the name over in his head.

"M-O?" he said.

M-O" he said

"M-O?" he said.

"Okay interesting name" Jason said as Eve returns with found circuit boards and shows each one to Wall-E.

'Will any of these work?' she gestured as he shakes his head with a frail 'no.'

Wall-E opens his chest and pulls out the plant "Di...rec...tive" he said weakly.

Eve holds the plant as her "return to Axiom Superior" flashes in her display as she considers it for a moment then tosses the plant over her shoulder to the floor.

"No" Eve said as she holds her hand out to him "directive."

"Ah" Jason said as they see Wall-E struggles to lift his hand to Eve's a he reaches out and bats her hand away and surprises Eve.

Wall-E then pushes past her and crawls over to the discarded plant and gives it back to Eve.

"Errr..." he said trying to tell her the way to save him.

Eve can't make out what he is saying as Wall-E gives up on talking and fumbles around his pockets and pulls out the Zippo lighter and lights it.

Eve then stares at the flame and thought about where he got it, "Earth?" Eve said as Wall-E nodded

"Earth" he said as he lifted his eyebrows like the time he fixed his broken eye.

"EARTH! Eve the truck!" Jason said.

"Earth! Earth!" she said now understanding as she scoops him up.

"M-O?" Wall-E asked.

"Wall-E!" M-O said as he rushes over to Wall-E and grabs onto him as Eve as Jason summons his glider as he and Max jumps on as she raises her gun to the room and blasted a hole in then ceiling and takes off with the two of them up through the garbage chute with Jason and Max following and the WALL-A's waving goodbye.

A.N. Please Review


	102. To Earth!

**_Chapter One Hundred-One: To Earth!_**

Security-robots moved down the hall with siren wailing with scans for rogue robots Jason, Max, Eve and Wall-E's warning image on their display screen.

As one stops in front of a yellow line painted haphazardly on the floor and follows it to a storage closet door he opens the closet and inside, a Paint-robot hides his head in the corner the yellow line leads straight to his rear.

The robot then apprehends him with his Suspension Beam as everything begins to shake as the robot looks around, confused as a jet engine noise builds as he saw it was coming from the hallway trash chute.

Eve, Wall-E, Jason, Max and M-O burst out from it as the paint-bot recognizes Wall-E.

The Security alarm then goes haywire as he takes a snapshot of Eve, holding Wall-E, holding the plant Eve aiming her gun straight at camera.

Seconds later the terrified robot is thrown into the storage closet.

"Please hold. We are currently having technical difficul - !" he said as the door was slammed shut and Eve locks the door on him.

The heroes take off down the hall as the freed Paint-robot gives chase humming Poysc as he follows.

Wall-E, only half-functioning, gets an idea and reaches into his pocket and presses his play button on the tape recorder as Poysc blares through the hallway.

In various hallways Rejects come out of hiding as they hear the music and parade after Eve and Wall-E and hum Poysc.

On screens around the Axiom Eve and Wall-E's wanted image instantly circulates as alarms sound alert screens pop up around the sleeping ship.

_"Caution: Rogue Robots...Caution: Rogue Robots..."_ the computer said as on the Bridge Auto observes the same wanted image.

"That's not possible!" he growled as he raised a screen showing a deck plan of the Axiom as it highlights Eve and Wall-E's location as Auto activates every Security-Cyborg on the Axiom.

On various locations on the Axiom Security-Cyborgs eject from their wall stations and race in the direction of Eve carelessly knock over stray passengers in their way.

_"Caution: Rogue Robots..."_ the computer said.

Back on the Bridge Auto watches the deck plan display monitors the progress of all the security as a camera drops through to the floor down to the Captains Quarters.

The Captain was still trapped and rams his hover chair against the locked elevator door with no effect.

"Mutinyyy...Mute...neee...This is your last chance...Auto...You hear me?...Stupid...wheel robot thing..." he panted

_"Caution: Rogue Robots...Caution: Rogue Robots..."_ the computer said as a flashing light catches his attention outside his window as he looks up on the sky dome and a giant wanted image of Eve and Wall-E, holding the plant.

"The plant!" the Captain said as his eyes light up and glances down at the open manual on the floor.

"Plant icon + Holo-detector icon = Earth!" he said filled with renewed determination.

"We'll see who's powerless now!" he said as he lays flat in his chair and floats under his console like a grease monkey and pulls off the underside panel.

"Ah-Ha!" he yelled as he yanks out a bundle of wiring and cross-connects two wires as the console powers up.

In a hall Eve zooms through the hallway with a band of rejects track behind them and Jason and Max running with them.

They reach an intersection when the Captain's face appears on holo-screens all around them.

"Testing, testing... Is this thing on?" he said on an intercom all around the Axiom.

At the Bride Auto watches the Captain on the holo-screen and furiously tries to shut off the intercom.

"Psssst! Hey! Hey! This is the Captain I'm locked in my room. Eve, Wall-E, bring the plant to the Lido Deck. I'll have activated the holo-detector. Now hurry! Auto's probably going to cut me off –" he said as the screens all went dead.

Eve and Wall-E look at each other with determination they're about to continue on when an army of Security-Drones block their path.

"Halt!" they said dozens of them stand in a row as Eve fires her gun and destroys a robots as another one quickly takes its place and traps her arm with its suspension beam so she can't shoot.

The robots advance, when suddenly the Rejects charge the security the Beautician-robot deflects rays with her mirrors and the Vacu-robot sneezes dust in their faces.

The Defib-Robots shocks them with her paddles, Umbrella-Robot opens up his umbrella and shields the others from the attack.

From behind the umbrella a weak Wall-E activates his welding beam and shorts out the Massage-Robot energy straightjacket once free he goes berserk and leaps at the entire army of robots.

Robot parts fly everywhere Eve and Wall-E can't watch the carnage.

"My god!" Jason said watching the horror with Max.

"I see why he was defective he can break someone spine!" Max said.

Back at the Captain Quarters he sets Eve's Cylindrical Device on the floor behind him as it projects her stored memories.

Up on the Bridge Auto watches Security blips disappear from his screen.

"What the heck is taking them out so fast?" he said as a message screen pops up to show the Captain holding the plant.

"Ha, ha! Look what I got, Auto!" he said.

Auto's single eye irises wide "That's not possible!"

"That's right! The plant! Oh, you want it? Come and get it, Blinky!" the Captain said.

"No!" Auto growled.

Down below the Captain hovers in front of Eve's memory screen as it projects a still image of Wall-E holding the plant as the Captain blocks the camera's view of Wall-E and pretends to be holding the projected plant himself.

"Ha ha!" he said as he hears Auto coming and turns off the vid-com and yanks his bundle of wires out of the wall making the room go dark.

On the celling an aperture opens as Auto lowers into the dark and touches the ground as he cautiously searches the empty room.

"Captain? Captain...?" he said as he looks across the portraits of other captains from past to the present Captain, then eyes in the portrait of the current Captain and noticed it was trembling.

"Wait a minute!" he said activating his Taser as the Captain lunges at him and grabs Auto and hangs onto him.

"Let go! I said let go of me!" Auto yelled,

Auto panics then zips back up through the hole in the ceiling as the Captain gets stuck between floors.

"What too heavy for ya, huh!" the Captain said as Auto tries to pull free but the Captain won't let go.

Auto then ends up yanking him through and the Captain rides Auto like a bull as Auto swings violently back and forth.

"You're not getting away from me, one-eye! - OOF! - Is that all you got!" he yelled.

Gopher then drops out of his pneumatic tube and sees the Captain fighting Auto and charges at the Captain who kicks him straight out the window and towards the Lido Deck where Gopher plummets as his shadow grows over the pool and he smashes in a heap on the cement.

Wall-E and Eve look over the smoking wreckage of the security-cyborgs as the Massage-robot floats above it all and pants like a wild beast.

One security still twitches as the Massage-robots crushes him with one blow.

Eve then grabs Wall-E and the plant and the takes off for the Concourse Level as M-O and the Rejects follow behind.

"Eve! Max and I are going to help the captain! Get that planet Lido Deck!" Jason said.

"Affirmative!" Eve said as Jason and Max headed down one hall to where the they remember was the elevator was to the Captain quarters.

On the Bridge the Captain and Auto still fought as he reached for a button.

"That's it!...A little closer! Must..press...button" he said as he reaches his one free hand out for the Holo-Detector button.

"Gotcha! Ha ha!" he said as his hand slams down hard on it.

On parts of the ship floodlights kick on everywhere, the Lido Deck Pools automatically cover up, stray passengers pause to take in the alarms as Space-Life Preservers burst from their hover chairs and inflate around their necks as green lines appear on the floors as sleeping passengers are involuntarily led out of their cabins.

Every hover chair follows the illuminated lines as the procedure is completely automated and the passengers were all confused helpless to stop it.

On the Lido Deck the passengers glide in by the thousands and form concentric circles over the closed-up pools and fill the multi-storied balconies on all sides.

John and Mary arrive together at the Lido Deck as Mary notices a group of toddlers scared and crying as a Nanny-Cyborg tries vainly to placate them.

"Remain calm. Remain calm" she said.

Close on the Bridge Plaza the BNL Logo on the floor rotates as a large cylindrical device rises from the stage and the ship's Holo-Detector.

Jumbotrons activate on the dome and shows the bridge as everyone can see the Captain wrestling Auto as he tries to speak to them during the fight:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is your Captain speaking! We're having a slight malfunction with the Autopilot! Please remain calm!" he yelled.

The passengers get caught up in the conflict treat it as if it were a televised fight.

On the Rea Deck Eve and Wall-E fly out of the transport tunnel and make a beeline for the holo-detector that was ready and waiting for the plant.

"Almost there!" Eve said.

Back on the Bridge Auto grew furious "Enough!" he yelled as he furiously spins his wheel throws the Captain to the floor as the entire ship lists dangerously to one side.

Eve and Wall-E slam into the holo-detector's side as Wall-E drops the plant and it tumbles off the bridge plaza.

Eve is forced to set Wall-E down as he clings to the holo-detector and she flies off to retrieve the plant.

The hover chairs stay locked on their lines as the passengers all slip off their chairs their uniform color defaults back to red as they slowly slide across the deck.

And for the first time all of humanity reaches out to one another.

Everyone piles up on the listing side as the plant is buried underneath the mass of humanity as Eve searches desperately amongst them.

John and Mary hang together off their chairs as crying toddlers just above them got their attention as the kiddies slip out of their hover rings as Mary gasps in horror.

"John, get ready to have some kids!" she yelled as they purposefully let go of their chairs and grab hands, forming a human chain and catch the toddlers as they all slide together down the Lido Deck as the toddlers giggle the whole way down as they landed at the bottom, next to Eve.

An empty monorail car tips off the upper deck lands on the pool level as it begins sliding down the Lido Deck and smashes vacant hover chairs in its wake as Mary gasps.

"LOOK OUT!" Mary yelled

Eve looks then up to sees the monorail sliding towards them as she stops the car before it hits and begins to struggle trying to hold it up.

On the Bridge Auto keeps the ship tilted and glides over to the Holo-Detector Button and switches it off.

On Lido Deckthe holo-detector begins to lower back into the floor while Wall-E was is still hanging onto it.

Barely functioning he uses all his strength and wedges himself under the upper lip of the detector and stops it from disappearing into the floor Wall'-E grunted as he tried to keep his arms up on holding the top up and his feet at the bottom to push more strength in.

On the Bridge the holo-detector button buzzes and flashes.

"Something's wrong" Auto said as he calls up a Lido Deck Security Camera View and discovers Wall-E wedged in the device holding it up.

"No!" Auto said as he presses down on the "off" button.

The holo-detector's hydraulics fight against him as Wall-E desperately fights to hold it up as he began to stand straight push the holo-detector back up.

The Captain watches Wall-E's heroic rise on screen as Auto flips out his taser and then jams it into the "off" button causing a short circuits it.

"NO!" the Captain yelled as the holo-detector reverses full force and crushes Wall-E as Jason and Max ran into the scene and saw the sight.

"NO!" Eve scream but can't go to him still trapped, holding up the monorail car above the passengers.

Back on the Bridge the Captain watches Wall-E being crushed.

"Wall-E!" Jason screamed as Auto turned to them.

(A.N. Battle Theme Vim and Vigor should be played now.)

"Hey blink!" Max yelled as Auto turned to see Jason and Max with weapons out.

"Were relieving you of duty!" Jason growled as Auto glowed with darkness, "no way!"

"I don't think so" Auto said as Jason and Max noticed the Captain braces his arms against the floor and rises up on his own two feet.

On the Jumbotron screen the passengers collectively gasp at their Captain is standing and Jason and Max ready to fight Auto as they started to cheer!

"Rah! Ha! Ya! Take this!" Jason yelled making a few hits at Auto.

"Ha! Ya! Rah! Had enough?!" Max yelled making a few strike of his own.

"Ugh! Gah! Ng! AH! Enough!" Auto yelled spinning the wheel as Jason and Max skidding backwards on the ship and hit the wall as Auto came down and jab his Taser as Jason caught it and struggled to push him back.

Jason was then able to hold the taser away then kicked Auto making him spin the ship the other away as they skid to him.

"Max!" Jason yelled taking his hand.

"You ready?" Max asked as he swung Jason into Auto who kicked the helm in the red eye.

"GAH!" Auto growled trying to get his vision back as Jason and Auto came at him again.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Ha! This is it!" Jason yelled making the final strike.

"Unacceptable!" Auto yelled as the Captain jumped on his back and Jason and Max held him in place as the helm tried to break free and the Captain raises a finger up to the control panel to the "Autopilot and release" button and flicks the switch to "Manual".

The Captain then grits his teeth and speaks, "Auto, you are relieved of duty!" he said pressing the button.

"Noo!" Auto yelled as he ended up getting shut down as Jason and Max moved away and the Captain smiles triumphantly as he grabs the wheel with both hands and makes the ship level again.

On the Lido Deck the passengers all spill across the deck all shaken but ok.

Eve sets the monorail down and rockets over to the holo-detector Wall-E was pinned under the lip of the holo-detector.

Eve tries to lift it up but it wouldn't budge as she looks back to the crowd.

"PLANT! PLANT! Find the Plant!" She yelled as Jason and Max ran to her.

"Someone find the plant!" Jason yelled as he and Max tried to lip the lip off Wall-E.

"Please hurry!" Max yelled.

M-O then begin searching the crowd for the plant as humans begin to stand for the first time all around him as he pulled down his scanner and searched for a trail as he spots the plant mixed in among them.

"FOREIGN CONTAMINANT" flashes on his display screen.

Eve fights to keep the machine from crushing Wall-E further as she grunted.

"Eva!" M-O yelled as he holds the plant up from across the Lido Deck.

The Vacu-robot shoots it into the hands of a passenger as humans and cyborgs form an impromptu fire line and Toss it up to Eve on stage as she shoves the plant into the device as the detector instantly scans the plant.

_"Plant origin verified. Course set for Earth"_ The computer said as slowly, the holo-detector rises as Wall-E topples out from underneath.

He had what looked to be oil leaking and looked beyond broken as Eve gasps in horror.

"WALL-E!" Max yelled.

M-O and the Rejects avert their eyes as the passengers recoil as well.

Wide on the Dome Celling it converts into a giant star chart and rapidly plots a course for Earth.

_"Ten seconds to hyperjump"_ the computer said as Eve lifts Wall-E up in her arms as she saw no sign of life.

"WALL-E!" she cried.

M-O's head drops in despair as passengers witness grief for the first time and begin to have new feelings of their own: sadness, sympathy.

Mary begins to cry and buries her head in John's shoulder.

"Oh no! Wall-E..." she cried

_"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero."_ The computer said as the ceiling countdown hits 0:00.

The ship jumps to light speed as Jason and Max hold onto what they could as all the passengers and robots are thrown off their feet as everyone holds on to one another.

The Captain struggles to keep control of the steering wheel as below humans and cyborgs hang on for dear life.

John and Mary cling to each other and the babies and Eve holds tightly to Wall-E still calling out his name with no response.

The Axiom zooms through hyperspace while back on Earth

Hal waits obediently on the hill exactly where Wall-E told him to stay as his antennae twitch with boredom.

A red dot then appears on the ground as Hal watches the dot run down the hillside as the ground begins to shake and daylight dims as the insect looks to the sky as a dark patch grows behind the clouds blots out the sunlight.

The Axiom's keel breaks through its shadow swallows up the entire landscape.

The cockroach senses his master's return as hundreds of red dots rush past him as he eagerly chases after them.

On the Axiom the city-size starliner lowers gracefully from the sky and pushes back the clouds to the horizon.

The circle of dots triangulate over the abandoned berth Converge over the port's landing shaft

Thousands of feet deep the ship's keel descends into it as the earth shudders.

Trash towers tumble in the distance then all is quiet.

A row of giant doors open on the side of the ship and multiple gangway automatically extend and connect with built-in terminals on the port.

The Captain walks out gingerly holding the boot with the plant as the other passengers step out on their own legs wobbling like toddlers.

They squint up at the harsh sunlight as a commotion is heard from the back as Eve appears out of the crowd and cradles Wall-E in her arms and takes off.

M-O and the Rejects follow behind Eve as they rush across the gangway and Jason and Max ride on his glider after Eve.

Hal meets up with Eve climbs up onto Wall-E and doesn't understand why his master isn't responding.

Eve urgently scans the landscape then locks on to Wall-E's truck in the distance as she takes to the air.

M-O and the Rejects chase after her down the gangway then across the trash cover land.

"Eva!" M-O yelled.

The Captain respectfully removes his hat "Good luck, friend" he said.

Inside Wall-E Truck the interior is dark and still then suddenly the junk jingles and clinks as the back door opens and Eve flies inside with Wall-E then sets him on the floor as Jason and Max land at the door and rush to help.

She scans the rotating shelves at high speed grabs a mat and lays Wall-E down on it then scans again.

Spare parts were being grabbed by Eve off selves frantically as she pulled apart his shirt and installs the new parts into Wall-E.

Her arms a blur of precision in motion as she replaces his damaged circuit board then closed his chest and for the final piece energy, Eve pulls out her gun and blasts a hole in the ceiling.

Out in the empty bay the rejects stop and see the roof of Wall-E's truck explode.

The sunlight beams down on Wall-E chest as his eyes still remained closed as Eve watches and waits.

"Come on" Jason said praying like Max.

A beep was heard as a part of Wall skin turned into a small rectangle and flipped over to show Wall-E's meter fully charges.

Wall-E opened his eyes then stood up off the ground and stood up straight as Buggy hopped with joy.

A Eve was filled with joy and excitement as she holds out her hand to him.

"Yes!" Jason said.

"Wall-E" she said with much love as Wall-E gives her a blank stare and his eyes looked cloudy instead of fully of curiosity like they were before as he turns away from Eve and walks out the truck.

Eve then grabs him and turns him back around to face her.

"Wall-E! Eve!" she said as Wall-E just stares at her.

"Wall-E it's us" Jason said approaching.

"Don't you recognize us?" Max asked.

_'He doesn't seem to know who I am'_ Eve thought then remembered something.

"Wall-E!" She said as she grabs the Rubiks Cube and light bulb from the shelf and held them before her as the light bulb glowed in her hand as she gives them to Wall-E.

Wall-E had no reaction to them as he looked like a brainwashed zombie.

"Wall-E?" she asked

Wall-E looks blankly at the junk on the shelves then in his hands.

"Oh!" Eve said as she hovered over to the video player then played Hello Dolly as Eve looks back to see if it has any effect.

Wall-E is over at the shelves and has scooped all his prized possessions into the air and crushed them into a cube.

"AHH!" Jason screamed.

"Wall-E! That's your collection!" Max said.

Eve felt like she'd been punched in the gut as Wall-E walks outside and steps on the cockroach on his way out.

The insect pops back to life and watches his friend in shock.

Outside Wall-E walks up to a nearby trash pile and uses magnetic force to scoops up trash into the air and compress it into a cube.

Eve hovers over to him still in disbelief.

"No" she said as Wall-E continues to stack his cubes as she stops him and lifts his head to stares into his eyes to see nobody was home.

Eve presses his play button on his tape recorder but nothing but static as Eve begins to panic and shakes him.

"Wall-E...Wall-E! WALL-E!" she yelled as she got no response.

_'He's gone'_ she thought as she stood in silence next to him for a long time.

"We did lose him" Jason sighed sadly.

Finally, Eve grasps Wall-E's hand and forces his fingers to interlace with hers then holds him close one last time as she leans her head against his and hums softly.

She touches her forehead to his as she got ready to make a painful goodbye.

" Wall-E" she said as she kissed him as they felt a tiny spark between them and as Eve turns to walk away she jerked back.

Eve turns to see her fingers caught between his she checks his eyes again and see nothing but then hears a tiny servo noise.

She then looks down at their hands as Wall-E's fingers start to move slowly close around Eve's.

She looks back at his face Wall-E's eyes gradually come into focus as his brows rise up and down.

"Eve?" Wall-E asked.

"Wall-E!" Eve said.

"He's back!" Max said as Wall-E notices his and Eve hands entwined.

"Eve!" he said as she giggled.

Inside the truck the "Hello Dolly" tape reaches the finale of Iotam.

_"And that is all that love's about..."_ the actors sang while back outside Eve and Wall-E stare into each other's eyes.

M-O and the Rejects finally reach the truck and saw the sight as they begin to celebrate.

"Wall-E'!" a Reject said.

Then M-O realizes they need privacy and turns to the rejects, "go!" he yelled as he herds the Rejects away "Go! Go, go go!"

_"...and we'll recall when time runs out..."_

"Let's give them a minute Max" Jason said as they walk away.

IIIIII

The Newly planted plant was now in the earth as small hands water it gently as it was surrounded by kids as the Captain instructs them as John and Mary help unload equipment from the Axiom as Cyborg and passengers stream off the ship.

"This is called "farming"! You kids are going to grow all kinds of plants: vegetable plants, pizza plants!" he said laughing "Ahh, it's good to be home..."

IIIII

Wall-E and Eve held each other's hands while M-O and the Rejects were cleaning outside as the singers song finished.

_"...To be loved a whole life long."_

"Huh?" Jason said seeing the Keyhole in the sky as he spun his keyblade and pointed at it send the beam of light and sealed this world keyhole.

"Jason?" Wall-E said approaching.

"Directive not over Wall-E Max and I need to go" Jason said as Wall-E went back into the truck then came out holding out the empty ring box and the spork to them.

"For us?" Max asked as Wall-E nodded.

"We don't need items to remember you bye. Wall-E, you and Eve are our friends and we'll always remember you, you take care of here" Jason smiled.

"You keep them" Max smiled.

Later the two returned to the lanes between know this world would soon be rebuilt, hopefully one they will return to see someday.

A.N. Please Review.


	103. Crash Land to Kauai

**_Chapter One Hundred-Two: Crash Land to Kauai_**

On the Gummi ship Max and Jason sat at the front as the warning system began to go off.

"What the?" Max said looking at the controls as Jason looked out the widow and his eyes widen.

"MAX!" Jason yelled as they saw a fast moving red ship coming at them.

"YAHOOOO!" Experiment 626 yelled honking his horn as he drew closer.

"Max get us out of the way!" Jason yelled.

"Not enough time! Brace yourself!" Max yelled as the red ship slammed into the Gummi.

"AHHH!" Max and Jason screamed as the two ship crashed towards a new world.

* * *

On the world below two sisters looked out the window to see the two ships crashing engulfed in green fire.

"A falling star!" Lilo said seeing the two ships crash in the distance, "I call it! Get out! Get out! I have to make a wish!" Lilo yelled pushing her sister out of her room as the power came back on, "Can't you go any faster?"

"Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me!" Nani said.

"No, it's not!"

"It is, too, Lilo the same thing happened yesterday" Nani said falling over on Lilo.

"You rotten sister! Your butt is crushing me! Why do you act so weird?!" Lilo yelled crawling out from under her and slamming the door.

Nani then opened the door and peeked in to see Lilo by the side of her bed.

"It's me again, I need someone to be my friend...someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel...the nicest angel you have."

* * *

"Oh god!" Jason groaned crawling out of the wreckage.

"That hurt!" Max groaned as they looked over to see the little blue alien jump from his wreckage.

"Wotcha! Wabacha! Uncgi! HA HA HA HA HA!" he laughed before running to a street.

"Hold it!" Jason yelled as 626 looked at them.

"Look here you little...blue koala-dog-mutant thing! I don't know what you are but you nearly killed us!" Jason yelled pointing his keyblade at the wreckage as 626 eyes widen at the weapon Jason held.

"Ven...Terra...Ah-koo-wah..." 626 tried to say.

"What? How do you know those names?" Jason asked.

"Frens..." 626 said holding out his Wayfinder.

"Hey that looks like your Wayfinder!" Max said.

"It dose!" Jason said pulling out his.

"So Terra, Aqua and Ven are your friends huh? Well if they are I guess your not all that bad" Jason said petting 626 head as a drop of water landed next to them and 626 pulled out a blaster and hit the spot it landed as one hit his head and he fired into he sky as it began to rain on them as 626 hissed at the sky.

"What? It's just rain little guy" Jason said as they heard a frog croak as 626 pointed three guns at it.

"Maka nake! Shite! Shite!" 626 yelled pocking the frog.

"It's just a frog" Max said as they heard a truck honk and come at them down the road.

"Move!" Jason yelled as he and Max got out of the way.

"Naka na!" 626 yelled pointing the guns at the truck.

"Move!" Jason yelled as they watched the truck run over the alien dropping his four guns as they watched his red jumpsuit get thorn apart and more trucks run it over.

"AH! OH! AH! WA! AH!"

"Hide!" Max said as he and Jason hid as the trucks stopped to see what they ran over.

"What we hit?" a man asked flashing a flashlight under the truck, "There it is it stay jammed under the fender."

They then gasped when 626 hand arm hung from the truck.

"We better call somebody."

The next morning 626 awoke at the pound as he groaned and rubbed his eyes and looked to see he was in a cape with other dogs as he growled and reached for his guns and saw they were all gone.

"Ninta! Magnad! Rungata!" he yelled.

"Sppst!" Jason said as as 626 saw by the cage.

"Hold on little guy we'll get you out" Max said as they head voices from Nani at the front with Lilo.

"We're looking for something that can defend itself... something that won't die...something sturdy, you know?" Nani said.

"Like a lobster" Lilo said.

"Lilo, you lolo."

"Do we have a lobster door? No. We have a dog door we are getting a dog" she said as 626 crawled on the roof above and out the front door as he saw the red dot on his chest.

"What is that?" Jason said looking at it as 626 dodged blasters that got shot at them as Jason blocked it with his keyblades.

"Who shooting at us?!" Max said as the three hid behind a rock.

"HA HA! So nice to see your pretty face again!"

"Jumba?" 626 said.

"You know that nut job trying to shoot us?" Jason said.

"Uh where are you going?" Max said see 626 sneak back into the pound as Jason and Max snuck back around.

"We need your name and address at the bottom of the form..." the woman at the counter said as they looked up when the door closed but saw no one come in, "The kennel's back this way."

"Go. Pick someone out" Nani said as Lilo went back out to the kennel.

"Hello?" she said spotting Jason and Max.

"Oh uh hi!" Jason smiled.

"Are there any animals in here?" Lilo asked.

"Well..." Jason said glancing up at all the frightened dogs and turtle hiding on the beams above from 626 as he noticed something.

_'A heart of pure light again? This girl so young, she a princess of heart too?'_ Jason thought.

626 then looked to a 'Adopt Today' poster of a girl hugging a dog as he got an idea and Max saw 626 pull in his lower two arms into his body, pulled his antennas into his skull and made the three spikes on his back go into his body as he looked somewhat like a dog.

"That's nasty" Max said.

"Uh there a dog right there!" Jason said as Lilo turned to see 626."

"Hi" Lilo said as 626 stood up.

"Hoh... ha...Hi..." he said waving before hugging her.

"Wow!" Lilo said.

"Uh-oh" Jason said glancing at Max as Lilo and 626 headed back to the front.

"Oh, yes. Mm-hmm all of our dogs are adoptable" the woman said as she saw 626, "Except that one!"

"What is that thing?!" Nani asked pulled Lilo away from it.

"A dog, I think but it was dead this morning."

"It was dead this morning?!" Nani said.

"Well, we thought it was dead it was hit by a truck!"

"I like him! Come here, boy" Lilo said as the woman tried to hold 626 as he walked on all four towards Lilo.

"Oh! Aah!" Nani yelped climbing on a chair as 626 crawled on her, "Wouldn't you like a different dog?"

"We have better dogs, dear."

"Not better than him he can talk! Say hello" Lilo said.

"He... Hel..."

"Dogs can't talk, dear" the woman said as 626 glared at him.

"He did."

"Does it have to be this dog?" Nani asked as 626 put his tongue in his nose and ate a booger.

"Yes, he's good I can tell."

Later they were filling out his adoption paper as 626 looked out the window where Jason and Max were.

"You'll have to think of a name for him."

"His name is... Stitch" Lilo said.

"Now, that's not a real name..." the woman said asNani shook her head.

"Hmm. Uh-uh, uh-uh-uh."

"...in Iceland...but here, it's a good name, Stitch it is and there's a two dollar license fee."

Nani then handed the money as Lilo came up to the counter.

"I want to buy him! Can I borrow two dollars?" she whispered a Nani took the money and handed it to Lilo who tapped on Nani shoulder who took it back and handed it to the woman.

"He's all yours" the woman said putting the stamp on the paper as Lilo took the paper.

"How interesting" Jason said looking into the window.

"What are we going to do about Jumba?" Max asked as they glanced up where they think he was hiding on the hill.

"We find out what he wants" Jason said.

* * *

"You're all mine" Jumba smiled looking into binoculars to watch 626.

"Well, what's he doing?" Pleakley asked.

"Shh! Keep quiet he's listening for us" Jumba whispred.

"How good is his hearing?" Pleakley whispred as Stitch looked their way from inside the pound as Jumba grabbed Pleakley.

"I mean, can he...ACK! Gah!"

Stitch then opened the door as Jumba point the laser

"Why don't you run?" Jumba said as Stitch barked.

"Coming! I'm coming!" Lilo said coming out and hugging Stitch.

"Stop!" Pleakley yelled pushing Jumba blaster and making him miss his shot.

"I have just determined this situation to be far too hazardous!" Pleakley yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't hit her"Jumba said pushing his aside.

"No! That girl is a part of the mosquito food chain, here! Educate yourself!" Pleakley said giving Jumba a toy slideshow as Jumba growled.

"Using a little girl for a shield! This is low, even for you!" Jumba yelled as Jason and Max watch Stitch shake his butt Jumba.

"Whoo-hoo!"

"Bah! I'll tear him apart with all both my bare hands!" Jumba yelled running down the hill.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Pleakley yelled running after him as Stitch barked.

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"We cannot be seen!" Pleakley yelled tackling him into the bushes as Nani and the woman came out to see nothing and Stitch barking.

"Bad dog, barking at nothing!" the woman said squirting Stitch in the head with a squirt bottle.

"You can't shoot, and you can't be seen, look at you! You look like a monster, we have to blend in" Pleakley said to Jumba.

In town Nani and Lilo walked with Stitch behind them and Jason and Max looking around the corner.

"Okay, I got to get to work, stick around town and stay out of the roads, okay? I'll meet you at One" Nani said to Lilo as Stitch saw a monster movie on in a store.

"Hmm? Oh! Ah! Ahaha!" Stitch laughed before roaring like a monster.

"What a strange little alien" Jason said.

"Okay, I guess we should be going" Nani said kissing Lilo.

"What about Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Eh" Nani said about to leave as a pack on Unversed appeared.

"AHH! Stay back!" Nani yelled.

"Nani what do they want?" Lilo asked as Jason and Max ran in weapons at hand as they sliced threw each Unversed making them dissolve.

"Are you both okay?" Jason asked.

"How did you do that?" Nani asked.

"Our weapons seem to be the one thing that can get rid of them" Jason said.

"Hey have they only been attacking you guys?" Max asked.

"All the time! I think they're after Lilo...your weapons can defeat them right?" Nani asked.

"Yep" Jason said.

"I know this is a lot to ask but I need to go to work and I am worried they will come after my sister again" Nani said.

"And you want us to babysit and protect her from the Unversed?" Jason said.

"If you could! I can pay you" Nani said.

"No need we'll do it, I sense something very special in your sister and I know how to stop these thing, Max and I are looking for a Keyhole it's what my weapon can seal to kick these things out of this world" Jason said.

"A keyhole huh? Never seen one around here" Nani said.

"We'll I guess Max and I can look around while watching Lilo and…Stitch" Jason said.

"I am Nani."

"Jason."

"Max.

"Oh! I got to go! Thanks again!" Nani said running down the street to work.

"Are you the angels I asked for?" Lilo asked.

"Uh..." Jason said as they heard bike bells and saw some little girls on their bike going across the street.

"My friends!" Lilo said.

"AH!" the girl screamed trying to pedal away as Lilo ran up to them.

"What do you want?" Myrtle a red hair girl with glasses asked.

"I'm sorry I bit you and pulled your hair and punched you in the face" Lilo said.

"Apology not accepted now get out of my way before I run you over" she said as Stitch approached, "AHH!"

"I got a new dog his name is Stitch."

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever saw."

"Yeah" the two girls behind Myrtle said as Stitch approached.

"Eww! Get it away from me! I'm gonna get a disease!" Myrtle said as Stitch spotted Jumba and Pleakley by a store in disguise holding newspapers as he knocked Myrtle out of her three-wheel and grabbed Lilo as they moved down the street.

"Stitch! You can't just steal!" Jason yelled running after them with Max.

"Somebody do something!" Myrtle yelled.

"Oh, great! He's loose" Pleakley said.

"His destructive programming is taking effect, he will be irresistibly drawn to large cities where he will back up sewers reverse street signs and steal everyone's left shoe" Jumba said.

Stitch road down the road and stopped at a beach before growling and moving again as they reach a cliff and Stitch growled again then moved again fast and reached another cliff as Jason and Max caught up panting.

"Please...hold up!" Jason panted.

"It's nice to live on an island with no large cities" Lilo said looking at the view.

"AHHHH!" Stitch screamed falling over and began to spaz out as Lilo, Max and Jason stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

A.N. Please Review.


	104. Stitch Destructive Power

**_Chapter One Hundred-Three: Stitch Destructive Power_**

Later that day they were teaching Stitch how to fetch as Lilo threw a stick and Stitch growled and saw on the ground as Lilo squirt him on the head with the squirt bottle and pointed as Stitch snatched the bottle and threw it as Lilo went to get it.

For lunch they saw at the park as Nani held out a box to Lilo with sandwiches in it as Stitch reached and she slammed it close.

"Uh-uh" she said as Stitch growled and looked like he was going to punch as Jumba cleared his throat as they saw Jumba and Pleakley standing away as Stitch growled and hugged Lilo.

Later they were on the beach as Lilo picked up a shell and Stitch smacked it out of her hand as a ball hit his head.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Max said.

"Hey over here little buddy" a guy said as Stitch picked it up and hit the guy hard in the face with it as he fell over and he glared as Stitch rolled over and laughed.

"Let's try something else" Jason sighed.

Later Jason paid for snow-cones as he, Max, Lilo and Stitch wore sunglasses as he handed two to Lilo who went over to Stitch looking at postcards of cities.

Lilo then handed Stitch the snow cone as he licked it then noticed a dog sniffing his rear.

Jason, Lilo and Max then heard the dog whine as they looked over to see Stitch had smashed his snow-cone on the dog head then threw the post cards at him.

"Come on" Jason said as Stitch saw a little rocket ride as he climbed in and tired to start it up like a real ship as Lilo put a quarter in and climbed in as it began to rock and Stitch groaned.

"When you are ready to give up just let us know eh!" Jumba said from a table a bit away from them.

"Whee!" Lilo said as Jason smiled.

Later that night at were all at Nani job as David yelled on the stage and began to juggle the lit batons for the show as the audience clapped as the roof caught fire and fell in front of him as he tried to put it out and Stitch laughed.

"Why Terra, Aqua and Ven are your friends I will never know" Jason sighed.

"This is you" Lilo said showing Stitch a drawing of him as Jason and Max looked over, "this is your badness level it's unusually high for someone your size we have to fix that."

"Ay-yi-yi, Lilo!" Nani said coming over with a tray of dishes in her hand, "your dog cannot sit at the table."

"Stitch is troubled he needs desserts" Lilo said.

"Oh, you didn't even eat your sweet potato I thought you liked them" Nani said taking her plate.

"Desserts!"

"Ugh!" Nani sighed heading into the kitchen.

"David!" Lilo said as they saw the man covered in shoot, "I got a new dog."

"Oh! You sure it's a dog?" David asked.

"Uh-huh he used to be a collie before he got ran over" Lilo said.

"Yeah that's what happened" Max said as Nani set two slices of cake on the table.

"Yum!" Lilo said as Stitch shoved both in his mouth.

"Hey..." Lilo said as he coughed both up on the plate then put them together and reached in his mouth and pulled out the cherry and put it on top and pushed it to her, "Eww!"

"Howzit, Nani?" David said as she looked at him.

"Did you catch fire again? Nah, just the stage" David said.

"We at least he didn't catch on fire" Jason said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you're not doing anything this..."

"David, I told you, I can't. I..." she said glancing at Lilo and Stitch, "I got a lot to deal with right now."

"I know. I just figured you might need some time..."

"You smell like a lawn mower."

"Look, I got to go the kid at table three's throwing poi again maybe some other time, okay?" Nani said walking away.

"Don't worry, she likes your butt and fancy hair. I know. I read her diary" Lilo said.

"She thinks it's fancy?" David smiled.

"Blech!" Stitch said as he sniffed the air, "Oh! Mmm!" he said jumping down where a green drumstick with blue poka-dots were as it got pulled and he followed it to Jumba and Pleakley as Jumba grabbed Stitch.

"Aha! Look what I find! Get restraints!" Jumba said.

"Right!" Pleakley said digging in his purse.

"Ow! Take that! Hurry!" Jumba yelled with Stitch bitting his arm.

"Uh, hold still just a..." Pleakley said as Stitch bit down on his head, "AAAH!"

Nani then ran over as she tried to beat Stitch off Pleakley then grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it on it head as she grabbed Stitch and yanked him off as Pleakley coughed.

"That is one ugly woman" Jason said.

"Hey, Nani! Is that your dog?" the manager asked approaching.

"Uh..."

"All is well, please, go about your business. I'm okay" Pleakley said.

"Oh, your head looks swollen" Nani said.

"Actually, she's just ugly" Jumba said.

"Darling...He's joking, ugly- look at me..."

"Uh, this is not working out" the manager said.

"Uh, b-but...Mm-mm."

"Yeah? Well, who wants to work at this stupid... fakey luau anyway, come on, Lilo" Nani said as they headed back home.

"Did you lose your job because of Stitch and me?" Lilo asked.

"Nah. The manager's a vampire and he wanted me to join his legion of the undead" Nani said.

"I knew it!" Lilo said.

"Next time we're keeping a leash on him" Jason said as they headed inside.

"This is a great home, you'll like it a lot" Lilo said as Stitch looked inside the room and hissed, "See?"

"Uh, Lilo..."

"Comfy" Lilo said showing Stitch a pillow as he took it and shoved her over.

"Hey!" Lilo said as he began to tear it apart.

"Hey! What is the matter with you?" Nani yelled snatching the pillow.

"Be careful of the little angel!" Nani said.

"It's not an angel, Lilo I don't even think it's a dog" she said as Stitch rolled around on the floor in a ball, "We just have to take him back."

"He's just cranky because it's his bedtime."

"He's creepy, Lilo I won't sleep while he's loose in the house."

"Uh Stitch"Jason said following him in the kitchen.

"You're loose in the house all the time and I sleep just fine!"

"HEY!" Max said as Stitch pulled drawer out and dumped it and pulled a blender off the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lilo asked as he turned it on and pink sludge began to hit his face, "Stop that, Stitch!"

"Hey!" Nani yelled snatching the blender.

"Look at him, Lilo he's obviously mutated from something else!" Nani said picking him up, "We have to take him back."

"He was an orphan and we adopted him! What about O'hana?"

"He hasn't been here that long."

"Neither have I Dad said O'hana means family" Lilo said as Nani opened the door and closed it.

"Huh?" Stitch said.

"O'hana means family, Family means..."

"...nobody gets left behind."

"Or...?"

"Or forgotten I know. I know."

"I hate it when you use O'hana against me."

"Mmm!" Lilo said sticking her tongue at her.

"Mmm!" Nani said stickingher tongue back at her as Stitch broke free.

"Don't worry, you can sleep right next to me" Lilo said as they headed to her room.

"Uh!" Nani said sitting on the couch.

"My god!" Jason said looking at the kitchen.

"Yeah we fell behind" Nani said.

"This place need a little TLC" Max said.  
Upstairs Stitch kicked the door opened as he looked into Lilo room.

"Look how curious the puppy is, this is my room, and this is your bed" she said showing him the box with the blankets in it as Jason and Max peeked into the room.

"This is your dolly and bottle" Lilo said holding up a green doll and a bottle filled with coffe, "See? Doesn't spill I filled it with coffee."

Stitch then took it and tasted the coffee as he began to suck on the bottle.

"Good puppy. Now get into bed" she said as he shoved her over and went into her bed as Jason and Max noticed the tourist pictures all over Lilo wall.

"Hey! That's mine!" Lilo yelled climbing up, "Down!" she said as he hit her with the pillow then picked up a photo that was hidden under the pillow.

"Ohhh!"

"Be careful of that!" she yelled snatching it away, "You don't touch this! Don't ever touch it!"

"Who that Lilo?" Jason asked looking at the picture of Nani and Lilo with a man and woman.

"My mom and dad" Lilo said putting the picture back where it was and put the pillow over it as they heard tearing and looked to Stitch.

"No! Don't pull on her head! She's recovering from surgery" Lilo said snatching the doll as he rolled into a ball and rolled off.

"No! That's from my blue period!" she said as he tore a picture on a drawing canvas.

"RAH! RAR!" Stitch said as she picked up leis and put it around Stitch as he fell over "Mmm..."

"There, you know, you wreck everything you touch, why not try and make something for a change?" Lilo said.

"Ah!" Stitch said tossing off the leis as Lilo climbed into bed as she Jason and Max watched Stitch get to work and soon bulid a small model city.

"Wow. San Francisco" Lilo said.

"RARRR!" Stitch roared as he began to destroy his city like a giant monster "Ahh! Save me! Eek!"

"No more caffeine for you" Lilo said.

"Agreed" Jason said.

* * *

"This little girl is wasting her time 626 cannot be taught to ignore its destructive programming!" Jumba laughed as Pleakley rolled his eye and tried on his wig as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Pleakley said hiding the wig.

"Uh, say, I want to try it on."

"No!"

"Share! Let me try it!' he said as the two fougt over it.

"Hey! Ow! You're just jealous 'cause I'm pretty!" he said before gsaping nad Jumba wore the wing, "Don't move!" he said looking at the mosquito on his arm, "A mosquito has chosen me as her perch. She's so beautiful. Look, another one. And another one!" he said as his body began to get covered by them, "Why, it's a whole flock and they like me! They're nuzzling my flesh with their noses. Now they're, um, they're...AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"What was that?" Jason asked from the couch he was sleeping on as Max looke dup from the floor, "don't know but it sounded painful."

"I think it might be a koala" Nani said heading to the kitchen looking at adog book while on the phone with David, "An evil koala. I can't even pet it. It keeps staring at me,like it's going to eat me."

Nani then gasped as Stitch looked over from the fridge we was digging in and took a can and left closing the fridge behind him.

"Hello? Nani? Hello? Are you there?" David said from the phone as Jason picked it up.

"Uh Nani stunned at the moment David She'll call you back" Jason said.

* * *

"Now, this is interesting" Jumba said.

"What?" Pleakley asked covered in tape.

"626 was designed to be a monster but now he has nothing to destroy, you see, I never gave him a greater purpose. What must it be like to have nothing...not even memories to visit in the middle of the night?" Jumba said.

* * *

Stitch then began to look at all the books looking for something to read, "Nah!" he said tossing one, "Peh!" he said tossing another, "NAH!" he said tossing another but stopped at one as he pocked the sleeping Lilo.

"Hmm?" Lilo groaned to see Stitch point to a page on the Ugly Duckling story.

"That's the Ugly Duckling. See? He's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him but on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs" Lilo said.

"Hmm..." Stitch said moving to his bed in the box with the book.

"Want to listen to the King? You look like an Elvis fan" Lilo said holding up a record.

* * *

The next morning Jason yawed as he and Max stood in the doorway to Nani room as she slept.

"What are you showing us?" Max yawned.

"Nani, Nani!" Lilo said as Nani groaned and woke up.

"Uh... yeah?" Nani groaned.

"Look" Lilo said turning on her record and put Stitch nail on the spinning record then opened Stitch mouth as the music came out.

_"We can't go on together with suspicious minds..."_

Lilo then closed his mouth as the music stopped and Jason, Max and Nani watch with jaws dropped as she opened his mouth again and closing it.

_"...cious minds..."_

_"...can build our dreams..."_

_"...On suspicious minds..."_

"That's so weird" Jason said as they heard a knock on the door.

Nani then answered it and Mr. Bubbles stood on the porch as Jason and Max peeked out to see who it was as Nani gasped.

"Heard you lost your job."

"Well, uh, actually, I just quit that job because, you know, the hours are just not conducive to the challenges of raising a child..." Nani said as Stitch growled and threw the book in Mr. Bubble face knocking off his sunglasses.

"Hey!"

"I am so sorry about that!" Nani said picking up Stitch and handing him to Jason.

"What is that thing?"

"That's my puppy" Lilo said.

"Really?" he said cracking his neck, "Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience but I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly" Nani said.

"And next time I see this dog I expect it to be a model citizen... capisce?"

"Uh... yes?" Lilo said.

"New job. Model citizen" he said putting his sunglasses on as one lens popped out, "Good day" he said walking away.

"Okay getting Nani and good and training Stitch to be a good...dog ok let's get to work" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	105. A Job Search and Lessons

**_Chapter One Hundred-Four: A Job Search and Lessons_**

Later that day they went to a vendor store as Nani held an ad.

"Mrs. Hasagawa? I'm here to answer your newspaper ad" Nani said.

"Elvis Presley was a model citizen" Lilo said holding up a picture, "I've compiled a list of his traits for you to practice. Number one is dancing" Lilo said holding up a hula scrit.

"I can't talk now, dear. I'm waiting for someone to answer my ad" Mrs. Hasagawa said.

"That's why I'm here" Nani said as Jason raised an eyebrow at the skirt Stitch wore.

"Hands on your hips. Now follow my lead" Lilo said moving her hip as Stitch followed.

"Ooh-hoo!" Stitch said as Lilo and him did a few dance moves.

"Nice" Jason said as he looked over to see Nani progress.

"Ah! That's my want ad" Mrs. Hasagawa said.

"I know!"

Lilo and Stitch then slide in as he caught as Stitch did a spin and bumped into Mrs. Hasagawa as they crashed into the watermelons as it was stuck on her head and Stitch head hopped out the top of it.

"Why is everything so dark?" Mrs. Hasagawa asked.

"Uh new place?" Max suggested.

Later they went to Kiki's Coffee Hut for the next ad.

"I am all about coffee" Nani said as Jason took a seat to watch Lilo next lesson.

"Let's move on to step two. Elvis played guitar. Here" she said handing him a guitar, "Hold it like this, and put your fingers here" she said playing afew strings, "See? Now you try."

"...and I make great cappuccinos and lattes with..."

"I wish I could, Nani, but I just hired Teddy and with tourist season ending..." she said stopping as they looked over to see Stitch playing a guitar.

"Ah!" Jason said covering his ears as all the glass around them shattered and Mr. Bubble looked from his newspaper from his table.

"Uh...moving on!" Jason said grabbing Stitch and Lilo and Max pulled her wagon.

Later at a Hotel!

'Concierge-er-ing is my life. I just love to answer phones..."

"Uh Lilo?" Jason said as they approached a couch and Stitch wore a Hawaiian shirt and held a rose.

"This is the face of romance" Lilo said as they looked to an old woman reading a newspaper, "She looks like she could use some lovin'."

Stitch then sat on the couch and took the woman hand as the woman looked up from her newspaper.

"Oh, we might have something" the manager said as Max looked over to the couch where the woman had the rose in one hand.

"Good. Now kiss her" Lilo said as Jason and Max eyes widen in horror at what Stitch did to the woman.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nani then ran out pulling Lilo as Jason carried Stitch.

"I'm sure Elvis had his bad days, too" Lilo said.

At the beach!

"I'm all about saving people?" Nani said to a lifeguard.

"Actually, I do think we have an opening."

"Really?"

"Okay, this is it" Lilo said as Jason sighed at the Elvis getup Stitch wore, "Time to bring it all together.

"Oh, that'd be so great! You have no idea how badly I need this job" Nani said as Stitch walked onto the beach.

"It's all you! Knock 'em dead!" Lilo said pulling in a speaker.

Stitch then began to play much better than before as Lilo danced on the speaker and Jason clapped.

But when tourist began to flash their camera at Stitch he growled covering his eyes as Jason, Max and Lilo ran over.

"Don't crowd him!" Lilo yelled.

Stitch then roared tearing off his clothes and wig as he snatch and camera and broke it in his mouth as a woman ran screaming.

"Hey, knock it off!" a man yelled squirting Stitch with a water gun as Stitch picked him up and threw him as people screamed and ran knocking the tower in the process as the Lifeguard glared at Nani before walking away.

"Oh great" Jason sighed looking at the destroyed beach as Stitch picked up his broken guitar and Nani and Lilo sat together and both tossed her ad and Lilo Elvis picture.

"Stitch" Max said as David approached with two surfboards.

"Hey, Lilo! Howzit... Nani?" David said seeing their sad faces.

"We've been having a bad day" Lilo said.

"Hmm...Hey, I might not be a doctor but I know that there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards and some choice waves, what you think?" David asked.

"I think that's a great idea" Nani said.

Later they all were in surfboard as Nani pushed her out into the water with Lilo in the front and Stitch in the back.

"Come on Max!" Jason said in some trunks as he followed after Nani and David boards.

David then pulled Lilo onto his board as they watched them on the wave as Stitch stood up.

"Oooh!" Stitch said pointing at the surfing as Nani stared at him and he sat back down as David and Lilo came up next to them and Nani kicked David off the board and into the water.

They then watched Nani ride a wave as they all took turns ridding waves and swimming in the water as Stitch watch with interest.

When the sun began to set Nani and David built a sandcastle on Lilo as Stitch pulled the sand over him like a castle as he smiled.

"Good job Stitch" Jason said petting him "but if you really want a family how about trying a surf?"

Stitch then walked up to Lilo and tapped her back as she looked back as the surfboard he had.

In a tree nearby Jumba and Pleakley climbed a tree to watch Stitch.

"Oh, can't complain, Mom, I'm camping out with a convicted criminal and, uh... oh, I had my head chewed on by a monster!" Pleakley yelled glaring at Jumba.

"Wait...something is not right" Jumba said seeing Nani heading to the water with the surfboard and Stitch and Lilo following, "626 is returning willingly to water."

'Oh, hold on, Mom-another call" Pleakley said switching the call on his hand held phone as the Grand Councilwoman appeared on screen.

"Mr. Pleakley, you are overdue. I want a status report."

"Oh, uh, things are going well" Pleakley said.

"He cannot swim!" Jumba said.

"Things are going well. Jumba, aren't they going well?" Pleakley said.

"Why will he risk drowning?"

"Jumba? Jumba, help me out here."

"I would have expected you back by now, with 626 in hand" the Grand Councilwoman said.

"Just a few things left to pack and, uh, we'll be..."

"Hang up. We are going swimming" Jumba said hanging up the phone.

"Huh?"

* * *

Out on the water Jason saw Stitch smile as they headed down a wave and Stitch held onto Nani leg as they road inside the wave.

"Yeah!" Stitch said a Jumba tackled him and Nani and Lilo crashed.

"Lilo!" Nani said coming up as Lilo did.

"What happened?" Lilo asked.

"Oh... some lolo must have stuffed us in the barrel" Nani said.

"Where's Stitch?" Lilo asked as Jason swam to them and Stitch came up out of the water and climbed on Lilo.

"Get off of her!" Nani yelled as Jumba pulled Stitch down and he pulled Lilo down.

"What happened?" David asked.

'Stitch dragged her down" Nani said as they dived under.

Nani then came under and kicked Stitch away from Lilo as they pulled her up the the surface.

"We lost Stitch!" Lilo said as underwater Jumba and Pleakley tried to put the restraint on him but Stitch cuffed the two together then bit on Pleakley air tank and sent the two flying.

David then grabbed Stitch and swam them to shore as Nani carried Lilo to shore.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"Lilo? Lilo, look at me. Look at me, baby. Are you hurt?" Nani asked.

"No" Lilo said as David walked up carrying Stitch.

"He's unconscious, but I think he's alive" David said.

"Stitch" Jason said tapping his face as Stitch coughed then roared looking for Jumba and Pleakley.

"Nani" Max said as they saw Mr. Bubbles approaching.

"David, take Lilo" Nani said as she approached, "this isn't what it looks like...we were...It-It's just that..."

"I know you're trying, Nani but you need to think about what's best for Lilo...even if it removes you from the picture, I'll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo, I'm sorry" he said walking away.

"Oh no" Max said.

"Nani? Is there something I can do?" David asked.

"No, David. Uh, I need to take Lilo home now. We have a lot to talk about, Lilo" Nani said taking Lilo, "Thanks."

"You know, I really believed they had a chance. Then you came along" David said looking at Stitch before walking away.

"Don't feel bad Stitch" Jason said picking him up.

"Something good will come of this, I just know it" Max said.

At the house Nani sat in a hammock with Lilo as Jason and Max watched below as Stitch sat on the stairs.

"Lilo, honey...we have to, uh..." Nani said.

"Don't worry. You're nice, and someone will give you a job. I would" Lilo said.

"Come here" Nani said as she held Lilo in her arms.

_"Aloha Oe, Aloha Oe E ke onaona noho i ka lipo. One fond embrace, a ho'i a'e au Until we meet again."_

In the house Stitch looked at the picture of Lilo family under her pillow.

"That's us before...It was rainy, and they went for a drive. What happened to yours?" Lilo asked as Stitch flinched.

"I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them? I know that's why you wreck things and push me" Lilo said as he got off the bed to head to his box, "Our family's little now and we don't have many toys but if you want, you could be part of it. You could be our baby and we'd raise you to be good. O'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind but if you want to leave, you can" Lilo said as he headed to the window with the book and crawled out it, "I'll remember you, though. I remember everyone that leaves."

"Oh man" Jason sighed as he and Max followed Stitch as he went into the jungle to the page as he tried to read a word.

"L... L...Lost" Stitch said before sitting down and looking around, "I'm lost."

"Stitch, you remember this?" Jason asked holding Stitch Wayfinder, "you made this because you wanted friends and didn't know and cause Terra, Aqua and Ven let you into our circle of friends, this bond is more than that" Jason said handing him it.

"I wish you could see the family you can become a part of" Jason said.

* * *

"Help! I don't like the ocean! AHH Oh, look, a friendly little dolphin. They helped sailors in the war...It's a shark! It's a shark, and it ain't friendly! It looks like a dolphin. Tricky fish! Tricky fish! Oh, octopus, come and help me? An octo... octopus is worse than a shark!" Pleakley yelled climbing onto a rock out of the water and threw the octopus off his face, "I hate this planet!"

"Oh...little monster!" Jumba growled as Pleakley phone rang and Pleakley shook it off and answerd.

"Uh, Agent Pleakley here."

"I have lost patience with you both! Have you captured 626 or not?"

"Um...Uh-uh..."

"Consider yourselves fired and prison-bound. Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable!" she said hanging up.

"But, uh... mm..." Pleakley said before sobbing.

"We're fired! Now we do it my way!" Jumba yelled.

"Your way? Oh... uh, wait!" Pleakley yelled.

A.N. Please Review.


	106. The Capture

**_Chapter One Hundred-Five: The Capture_**

In the morning Jason yawned as he looked to Stitch sleeping on the book as they heard something approaching as Stitch looked up in hope as Jumba emerged.

"Don't run. Don't make me shoot you. You were expensive. Yes. Yes, that's it. Come quietly" Jumba said.

"Leave him alone!" Jason said standing by Stitch with Max.

"Mm... waiting" Stitch said.

"For what?" Jumba said as he stepped on the book and looked at it.

"Family" Stitch said.

"Ah! You don't have one, I made you" Jumba said.

"Oh... maybe I could..." Stitch said.

"You're built to destroy, you can never belong. Now come quietly and we will take you apart" Jumba said.

"Your wrong about him! Stitch is more than just that! He's my friend! Max Friend and Terra, Aqua and Ven's Friend!" Jason yelled as they ran.

"No, no, no, no, don't, don't run! Don't run! AH!" Jumbra growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the house Nani sat at the table as she looked at the clock and Lilo walked in.

"Lilo" Nani said whipping her eyes quickly, "I didn't hear you get up. Baby, what's wrong?"

"Stitch left."

"Really?"

"It's good he's gone. He didn't want to be here, anyway. We don't need him."

"Lilo...sometimes you try your hardest but things don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes things have to change and maybe sometimes they're for the better...even if..." she said as a knock on the door made her hold Lilo close.

"Nani!" David yelled.

"David!" Nani said answering the door.

"I think I found you a job!"

"You what?!"

"Old man Kukhkini's store, but we got to hurry."

"Oh, um, okay. Lilo? Baby, this is really important I need you to stay here for a few minutes I'm going to be right back. Lock the door and don't answer it for anyone, okay? Things are finally turning around" Nani said as she and David ran down the steps and down the road.

"Aw, David, I owe you one.'

"That's okay. You can just date me, and we'll call it even" he said.

"WHAAA" Jason yelled as they ran out of the tree with green blasts after them.

"That guy nuts!" Max yelled.

"Come back here, you little...!" Jumba yelled as they ran into the house and Jason locked the door.

"Stitch?" Lilo said as he took her hand and looked around.

"Come on we need to go!" Jason said.

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"Shh!" Stitch said as they heard a bang and Jumba peeked his head in the hall.

"Oh, hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore. Didn't I tell you? We got fired this morning. New rules" he said.

"Lilo this way!" Max said taking her into the kitchen as Jamba fired and Stitch caught the green ball of energy.

"Ha!" Stitch said.

"Ooh" Jumba said.

"Oh, ooh! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Stitch yelled throwing it and hitting Jumba face as it bounced off and hit the record playing music.

_"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog..."_

"What are we going to do?" Lilo asked.

"We need to get him out before Bubble shows up!" Max said.

_"...Cryin' all the time..."_

"Ooh! I love this song!" Jumba said.

"Kisba" Stitch said holding out his hand as he worked on Scrup the doll.

"Pliers" Lilo said handing it to him.

"Mocatcha."

"Screwdriver."

"Check!" Stitch said finishing.

"Come out, my friend from whomever you're hiding behind" Jumba said as Stitch pushed the doll to him on a rollarskate.

_"...Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit And you ain't no friend of mine..."_

"What the?" he said as it explode and sent him crashing into the kitchen as he saw Stitch crawling on the celling "Come on!"

"Winda msckisga!" Stitch said.

"What's the big deal? I'll put you back together again I'll make you taller and not so fluffy!" Jumba yelled throwing plates at Stitch.

"I like fluffy!" Stitch said as Jumba began to make hole in the roof.

"Po oma Magigi!" Stitch yelled.

"Oh, leave my mother out of this!" Jumba yelled as the celling fell and slammed Stitch on the floor.

"You could do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good looks but let's face it, something went wrong" Jumba said looking threw the wood.

"No!" Lilo yelled hitting him with a broom.

"EH!" Stitch yelled jumping up as a ball as Jason grabbed him and threw him into Jumba face.

"Maga maka!" Stitch yelled throwing Jamba out the window.

"Quick! Follow me! If we make it to..." Lilo said opening the door as Pleakley stood on the other side.

"You're alive!" Pleakley yelled as Lilo slammed the door on his face.

"They're all over the place!"

"Ha ha ha! Running away? Here...let me stop you!" Jumba said throwing a multi tool as they moved and Pleakley opened the door then screamed before closing it and Jumpa tool stabbed into the door.

"You always get in the way!"

"Where's the girl? What have you done to the girl?" Pleakley yelled.

"Hello? Cobra Bubbles? Aliens are attacking my house" Lilo said on the phone.

"No, no, no! No aliens!" Pleakley yelled running towards her as the wall broke and Stitch held a car.

"Blue punch buggy!" Stitch yelled slamming it on Jumba and sent him crashing into Nani room, "No punch back!" he said dropping the car on him.

"They want my dog!" Lilo said.

"There's no need to alert the authorities!" Pleakley said taking the phone, "Everything's under control."

"Lilo, who was that?" Cobra asked.

"Oh, good, my dog found the chainsaw."

"Lilo! Don't hang...!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Stitch yelled running in with the chainsaw.

"This is getting out of hand!" Jason yelled as Jumba threw a plunger that hit Stitch head as he landed in the kitchen and picked up Jamba blaster as Jumba stabbed a carrot in it's end as it began to hum.

"You shouldn't play with guns" Jumba said.

"Oh, okay" Stitch said handing it back.

"Thank you...Oh, I just remembered. It's your birthday! Happy birthday!" Jumba said tossing it back.

"Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas."

"Happy Hanukkah!"

"We're leaving Stitch?" Lilo asked as Pleakley carried her and they ran out the house.

"Trust me! This is not going to end well!" Pleakley said.

"Stupid aliens!" Max yelled as he and Jason ran after him.

"One potato."

"Two potato."

"Three potato."

"Four."

"Five potato."

"Six potato."

"Seven potato, more."

"My..."

"Mother..."

"Told..."

"Me..."

"You..."

"Are..."

"It."

"Ha! I win!" Jamna said holding the gun as the entire house exploded and a sink hit Pleakley and sent him rolling as Lilo rolle don the ground and Jason and Max hit the ground next to her.

The fire department then came to put out the some as Nani ran in to see Cobra holding Lilo.

"One of them had a giant eye in the middle of his face" Lilo said.

"Oh, Lilo!" Nani said running in as Cobra put her in the car.

"It was not Nani fault! It was mine and Max! We were babysitting and I...left the stove on!" Jason said.

"Please don't do this" Nani said.

"You know I have no choice" Cobra said.

"No! You're not taking her! I'm the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won't stand a chance!"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be."

"But you don't know what you're doing! She needs me!"

"Is this what she needs?! It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you" Cobra said as Lilo ran out the other door and into the woods, "Lilo! Lilo!"

"Lilo!"

"Lilo!"

"Lilo!"

Stitch then picked up Lilo picture as Jason and Max followed Stitch to where Lilo was as he held out her picture.

"You ruined everything" Lilo said as Stitch revealed his true alien form to her, "You're one of them?"

Lilo then pushed Stitch as she growled, "Get out of here, Stitch" she said.

"Huh!" Jason said hearing a crack as they looked over to see Gantu as he fired and a net wrapped around Stitch and Lilo.

"No!" Jason yelled.

"Surprise!" Gantu laughed.

"Who are you?!" Jason yelled as Gantu smacked Jason and Max aside into the woods.

"And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch Ho-ho-ho. Silly me" Gantu said picking up the net.

"Lilo? Lilo!" Nani asked as Gantu walked past her, "AHHHH!"

Gantu then dumped the net into a glass case by his ship as he looked to see Lilo.

"There you go, all buckled up for the trip and look I even caught you a little snack" he said as Nani saw Stitch and Lilo in the glass tank behind Gantu ship.

"No! Stop!" Nani yelled running to the ship but got blown back by Gantu ship coming on.

Stitch then got free from a crack and was about to free Lilo as the ship took off and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Lilo."

"Stitch!" Jason yelled running over to the groaning Stitch as Nani whacked him with a branch.

"Okay, talk. I know you had something to do with this! Now where is Lilo? Talk! I know you can!" she growled as Stitch looked at her.

"Okay, okay" Stitch said.

"AHHHH!" Nani screamed hitting Stitch.

"Ow!"

"Where's Lilo?"

"Lilo..." Stitch began as Jamba blasted Stitch and sent him flying as Jamba put the restraint on his four arms.

"AH HA! Now all your washing is up!"

"You're under arrest! Read him his rights" Pleakley said.

"Listen carefully" Jamba growled as he began to hit Stitch on a tree.

"Hello? Galactic Command? Experiment 626 is in 'll wait right here" Pleakley said as they saw Nani.

"Huh?" Jamba said.

"Don't interact with her" Pleakley said as they turned their back to her.

"Where's Lilo?"

"Who?" Jamba asked as Pleakley hit him, "What?!"

"Lilo... my sister."

"Uh, sorry, we do not know anyone by this, uh..."

"Lilo! She's a little girl-this big! She has black hair and brown eyes and she hangs around with that thing!" she yelled.

"Uh...We know her."

"Bring her back."

"Oh, we can't do that. Uh-uh. That would be a misuse of Galactic resources" Pleakley said.

"See, problem is...we're just here for him" Jamba said.

"So she's gone?"

"Look at the bright side. You won't have to yell at anyone anymore" Pleakley said a Nani broke down crying.

"Everything will be alright Nani" Jason said patting her back.

"We'll get her back" Max said.

"Come" Jamba said as he Pleakley and Stitch were about to walk away as Stitch stopped and went up to Nani.

"O'hana" Stitch said.

"Huh?" Nani said.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Jamba yelled grabbing him.

"No! What did you say?" Nani said pulling Stitch away from him and set him on the ground.

"O'hana means family. Family means..."

"...nobody gets left behind" Nani said.

"Or forgotten...Yeah" Stitch said nodding.

"Well said Stitch" Jason said petting him.

"Hey! Jambul ju bably" Stitch said to Jumba.

"What?! After all you put me through you expect me to help you just like that?! Just like that?!" Jumba yelled.

"Ih" Stitch said.

"Fine" Jumba said unlocking Stitch restraints.

"Fine? You're doing what he says?" Pleakley said.

"Uh, he's very persuasive" Jumba said.

"Persuasive?! What exactly are we doing?" Pleakley asked.

"Rescue" Jumba said.

"We're going to get Lilo?" Nani asked.

"Ih!" Stitch said as they soon road on a motorcycle and Jason and Max road on his glider next to them.

"Oh, good! I was hoping to add theft, endangerment and insanity to my list of things I did today!" Pleakley yelled.

"You, too?" Jumba said as Stitch laughed.

"We need a ship since Stitch destroyed mine!" Max yelled glaring at Stitch.

"Sorry" Stitch said.

Later they went to Jumba and Pleakley ship as they tore the leaves off the red ship.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Stitch clapped.

"What? Did you think we walked here?" Jumba asked unlocking the ship.

"Come on! We got a girl to rescue!" Jason said.

A.N. Please Review.


	107. Lilo Rescue

**_Chapter One Hundered-Six: Lilo Rescue_**

Lilo looked out the glass to see the red ship rise from the clouds then saw Stitch at one of the windows as he waved and she waved back.

"Connect me to the Grand Councilwoman" Gantu said.

"Gantu, what's going on?" the Grand Councilwoman asked.

"I thought you'd like to know that the little abomination is... is..." Gantu said hearing the other ship horn honking as he looked over to see Stitch shake his butt at him, "UH!"

"Yes, Gantu?" the Grand Councilwoman said as the ship rammed him as he growled.

"I'll call you back!" he growled.

Gantu then got behind the re ship as he fired at them, "How did you get out of there?"

* * *

"He's firing at us!" Jason yelled.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Nani asked.

"Don't worry, is all part of plan. We are professionals" Jumba said as he saw Stitch eating something "Hey! Get that out of your mouth!"

"WHAAAA!" Pleakley screamed when a blast nearly hit him that came from the roof.

"Hold on!" Jumba yelled as they flew into a valley on the island "Okay, is show time!"

Stitch then laughed and went to a door.

"This is it!" Jumba yelled as they rammed Gantu ship.

"Go! Go! Go!" Stitch yelled opening the door as he was sucked out as they landed on Gantu ship then crawled over to the back and to Lilo as he scratched it a few times.

"Little savage! Get off my ship!" Gantu yelled making the jets move and both hit Stitch with the fire as he was sent flying down to earth.

"AHHHH!"

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

"Got ya!" Jason yelled ridding his glider and caught Stitch and they crashed into the road.

"Good thing my armor activated" Jason said as Stitch groaned.

* * *

"What's going on?" Max asked as they looked out the window.

"Stitch is unconscious" Jumba said.

"What do we do now?" Nani asked.

"We stay close. Hope for a miracle that's all we can do" Jumba said.

"Ugh!" Jason grunted getting up and looked up to see Gantu ship coming at them.

"Whoa!" Jason yelled picking up Stitch and dodged one of the blasts as Gantu flew over them.

"Don't leave me, okay?" Lilo said.

"Okay" Stitch said, "Okay" he said as a truck came at them, "Okay!"Stitck growled before forcing the truck to a stop.

"Sorry about this!" Jason yelled as they stole the truck and left the driver on the road.

"Stitch! Were heading to a volcano!" Jason yelled still in his armor "and this truck is full of gasoline!"

They the road into lava as Stitch and Jason crawled to the top as Gantu ship came flying around.

"Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

"Hmm?" Stitch said looking up.

"Abomination!" Gantu growled.

"Stupidhead" Stitch said tearing a hole in the tank and spilled out gasoline into the lava as it exploade and Jason and Stitch were sent flying at Gantu.

"Yee-haw!" Stitch yelled as they borke threw the glass and ono Gantu controls.

"Aloha!" Stitch yelled.

"You're vile! You're foul! You're flawed!" Gantu yelled smashing his fist on Stitch who lifted it up.

"Also cute and fluffy!" Stitch yelled throwing Gantu out of the ship as he hit the red ship and held onto it as he fired at the ship and Jason activated his glider and flew to the glass where Stitch broke open the glass and pulled Lilo out.

"You came back" Lilo said.

"Nobody gets left behind" Stitch said as she kissed his nose.

"Jump down!" Jason yelled as Stitch jumped towards Jason glider as the ship exploaded.

"Lilo!" Nani screamed.

"Jason!" Max yelled as they got out of the smoke and they saw Jason glider next to him as he held Lilo.

"Good dog" Lilo said as Stitch held onto Gantu on the red ship.

"They did it!" Max yelled as they began to head to the sea where David finished surfing and got knocked into the water.

"Auwe!" he said looking over to the ship.

"David!" Lilo yelled as he saw Gantu sitting on the wing with Jason pointing a keyblade at him.

"Hey, Lilo."

"Can you give us a ride to shore?"

"Uh...Sure! But I have to make two trips" David said.

"No problem, Shark man here can wait" Jason said.

Later

David carried Lilo and Stitch on his board as Jason and Max stood on the beach waiting for them.

"So you're from outer space, huh? I heard the surfing's choice" David said.

(A.N. Battle theme the Encounter should be played now!)

"Freeze! I am not letting this little blue abomination make a fool of me again!" Gantu yelled pointing a blaster.

"If you want him you will have to go through me!" Jason yelled.

"And me!" Max yelled as they summoned their weapons.

"Stupidhead!" Stitch said pulling out his guns.

(Information: Put a stop to Gantu! When Stitch starts hopping, throw him at the enemy!)

"We finish this now!" Gantu yelled firing a biarge of blasts at them.

"Hu!" Jason grunted dodge rolling as he came at Gantu.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Take this!" Jason yelled hitting him with his keyblades.

"YA!" Stitch yelled firing blasts at Gantu.

"HA!" Gantu yelled charging at them.

"Hu!" Max yelled dodging.

"Ha! Rah! Ya! Like that!" Jason yelled making more hits.

"Cut it out!" Gantu yelled smacking him away.

"Gah!" Jason grunted rolling in the sand and got back up.

"Jason!" Stitch yelled hopping in his ball form.

"Go!" Jason yelled taking Stitch and throwing him into Gantu face.

"Why you!" Gantu growled.

"Yah! Ha! Rah! This is it!" Max yelled making a few hits.

"Ha! Ya! This ends now!" Jason yelled making the final strike.

"Oh not again!" Gantu yelled before falling to his knees, "stupid key sword users!" he growled as a alien in a suit quickly cuffed Stitch.

"We have 626!"

"Stitch!" Jason said.

"Take him to my ship" the Grand Couniclwoman said.

"Leave him alone!" Lilo yelled.

"Hold on" Cobra said.

"Grand Councilwoman, let me explain" Gantu said.

"Silence! I am retiring you, Captain Gantu!" she yelled.

"Actually, credit for the capture goes to..." Pleakley said.

"Goes to me. You'll be lucky if you end up on a Fluff Trog farm after we sort this thing out" she said.

"Uh...I think I should..." Jumba said trying to sneak away.

"You! You're the cause of all this! If it wasn't for your Experiment 626 none of this..."

"Stitch!"

"What?" she said facing Stitch.

"My name Stitch."

"Stitch, then. If it wasn't for Stitch..." she said as she looked back at him.

"Does Stitch have to go in the ship?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can Stitch say good-bye?"

"Yes."

"Thank you" Stitch said approaching Nani and Lilo as Lilo hugged him and Jason and Max joined her and Nani.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This is my family, I found it all on my own it's little and broken...but still good. Yeah. Still good" Stitch said.

"Well said Stitch" Jason said as Stitch headed to the ship.

"Does he really have to go?" Pleakley asked.

"You know as well as I that our laws are absolute I cannot change what the Council has decided" she said.

"Lilo, didn't you buy that thing at the shelter?" Cobra whispered as Lilo searched her pockets and pulled out the adoption papers as she ran up to the Grand Councilwoman and pulled on her dress.

"Hey!" Lilo said as the Grand Councilwoman looked down to here "Three days ago, I bought Stitch at the shelter I paid two dollars for him. See this stamp? I own him if you take him, you're stealing" Lilo said as the woman looked at it and smiled.

"Aliens are all about rules" Cobra said.

"You look familiar."

"CIA. Roswell 1973."

"Ah, yes. You had hair then. Take note of this this creature has been sentenced to life in exile a sentence that shall be henceforth served out here..." she said removing his restraints and placed him between Nani and Lilo "on Earth...and as caretaker of the alien life-form, Stitch this family is now under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation. We'll be checking in now and then."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. This won't be easy to explain back at headquarters."

"I know what you mean" she said as she looked to Jumna and Pleakley, "Don't let those two get on my ship" she whispered to one of her men.

Later they all watch the Grand Councilwoman ship leave the dissaper into the lanes between.

"CIA?" Nani said.

"Former. Saved the planet once. Convinced an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species. Now, about your house..." Cobra said as they looked out to the ocean where the keyhole formed as Jason pointed his keyblade and sealed it engulfing the beach in light.

"What was that?" Lilo asked.

"Our que to leave" Jason smiled.

"Jason...Max" Stitch said approaching as he held out his Wayfinder to them.

"No Stitch you keep it, to remember all the friends you made, take good care of your family okay?" Jason smiled.

"Okay" Stitch said licking his face and getting slime on it.

"Ew...yeah I'll miss you too" Jason said whipping his face as Stitch liked Max.

"Yeah...really miss him" Max said.

Later Jason and Max stood at the wreckage of the Gummi ship as Max sighed.

"How long dose that min spell last?" Max asked.

"Not long and Disney Castle far away" Jason sighed.

"Huh?" Max said as a light formed behind them and began to grow.

"Wow this light so warm" Jason said as he and Max walked towards it.

A.N. Please Review.


	108. A Mysterious Figure?

**_Chapter One Hundred-Seven: A Mysterious Figure?_**

Jason opened his eyes to look out to a sea as he stood on a shore on a small island as he looked around.

"Why did the ligh lead us here?" Jason asked as he looked to a tree and saw the star shaped furit it had.

"Hey is that?" Max asked as Jason pulled out his Wayfinder.

"The star shapped furit Aqua heard about" Jason said.

"I am going to see what's in that shack over there" Max said walking towards it as Jason looked around.

"Hmmm" Jason said walking towards the end of the beach then stopped when he heard the clanking of wood and looked up to where the tree was and saw two boys sword fighting.

"I got you this time Riku!"

"You have to do better than that Sora!"

"Those boys..." Jason said looking to Riku, _'he reminds me of Terra and the other one looks just like Ven.'_

"Ah man!" Sora said falling over.

"Beat you again Sora" Riku said.

"One of these days I'll win!" Sora said.

"Huh?" Jason said looking to his hands and see the Reality Shift Keyblades appear, "Why did they come now? Is it because of those boys?"

_'A boy of Dark like Terra and one of light like Ven'I wonder'_ Jason though as he made them dissaper and headed up the ramp as Sora and Riku looked to Jason arpaoching.

_'That boy...someone gave him the power. Terra is behind this one and if Aqua was behind that girl in Radient Garden then...Ven might meet that other boy'_ Jason thought.

"You two aren't half bad mind telling me your names?" Jason smiled sitting on the tree.

"I'm Sora!"

"Riku."

"I'm Jason, you two must be really good friends" he smiled.

"Yeah! Riku my best friend!" Sora said.

"Really? It's always good to have a best friend" Jason smiled as he touched both the boys shoulders as the palm on Sora shoulder glowed yellow and the one on Riku blue.

_'Someday you two will need this power and when that time comes nothing will stop you both as long as you work to protect one another and the things that truly matter'_ Jason thought as he stood up.

"Riku! There your dad!" Sora said waving to the man approaching the dock on a boat.

"You two better get going, always have each other backs" Jason said ruffling their hair as the two headed down to leave as Jason saw Max come out a door to another part of the island as he approached.

"What I miss?" Max asked.

"Not much" Jason smiled as he felt something hit his heart as he gasped and hit the ground.

"JASON!" Max yelled kneeling down next to him, "what's wrong?"

"It's Ven! Someone forcing memories back into him we need to go to the Land of Departure now! I think Ven in trouble!" Jason said as they saw a new light form.

"Come on!" Max said as the two ran into the light.

Upon exiting the light Jason and Max ran up the path and headed towards the path to the castle as Jason and Max walked through something shifting in the air as they stopped.

"What?" Jason said turning with Max as hey saw a black coat figure with his back to them begin to appear from thin air before appearing whole and slowly turned to them.

"Who are you?!" Jason asked as the figure held out his hand towards them.

(A.N. Battle theme Dark Impetus should be played now!)

The figure then formed a blue sword as Jason and Max summoned their weapon and the figure held both his electric swords in reverse grip as he also got into battle stance.

The figure then charged at them and jumped into the air shot a blue chain as it grabed Max.

"Gah!" Max grunted as he was pulled up as Jason came and cut the energy rope as Max and the figure landed as he came at them swing his swords fast.

"GAH! UGH! EN! AH!" Jason grunted as he hit the ground.

"He's powerful" Jason grunted as the figure jumped back and formed a drill and came at them.

"Ha!" Jason grunted dodge rolling the attacks as he held up his keyblades and blocked then came at the figure.

"HA! Rah! Hu! Ya!" Jason yelled making strikes as the figure vanished then created multiple clone as they all came running at them.

"Reflaga!"Jason yelled forming the shiled as they all began to attack ther shield, "YA!" Jason yelled using the after blast destroying all the clones and spotted the real one.

"Ha! Ya! Take this!" Jason yelled making attacks as he disspaered into thin air.

"What?!" Jason said.

"GAH! AH! UGH! ACK!" Max yelled taking a few hits from the inivible enemy and hit the ground as Jason saw the foor prints in the grass come at him as he jumped back and threw both his keyblades into the air forming the Twin Ultima Cannons as he caught them on his shoulder as he saw the figure create a Metor storm from the air coming at him.

"FIRE!" Jason yelled firing his blasts as the area exploded.

Jason then hit the ground and got ready as he teleported away from the figure swing and made two powerful slices then jumped back as he saw the figure dissaper completely.

"Hn!" Jason said making his keyblades vanish as he ran to Max.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"JASON!" Max yelled as Jason looked back to see the figure appear again as Jason stood up and summoned his keyblades again.

"Want more?!" Jason yelled as the figure began to fade and headed off the cliff to where the castle could be seen in the distance.

"What's his problem?" Max groaned getting up.

"How should I know" Jason said as he felt something dark and felt his Master light go out as he looked to the castle, "no."

"What?" Max asked.

"Master Eraqus..." Jason said as tears filled his eyes, "Someone destroyed him!"

Jason and Max eyes then widen to se a beam of darkness shot up from the castle and to the sky as a massive ball of darkness fomed above their world as the ground began to shake and the wind picked up as the ground cracked under Max and Jason feet as they saw parts of the castle fly into the ball of darkness.

"Jason!" Max yelled as Jason thought quickly and pointed his keyblade and opened a gate to a world.

"Go!" Jason yelled as Max ran in and Jason looked to the castle and realized who cause his world destruction.

"Xehanort! Terra...what did he make you do?" Jason asked seeing Terra ride on his glidder from this world as Jason ran to the portal.

A.N. Please Review.


	109. The End

**_Chapter One Hundred-Eight: The End_**

Jason and Max walked out of canyon they stood in at the Seat of War in the Keyblade Graveyard as Jason looked out to the distance.

"Terra, Aqua and Ven are all here" Jason said.

"Something big about to go down" Max said as Jason summoned his keyblades and Max eyes widen.

"Jason! Your keyblades!" Max said.

|Jason then held up his Kingdom Key to see it was no shaped differently and had a sharp blade.

(A.N I found two perfect upgrades! Look up Marduk-Kurios on Deviant art and search **_Keyblade Neo Kingdom Key_** and **_Keyblade Neo Light Seeker _**these are the perfect upgrades to Kingdom Keys.

"The Neo Kingdom Keys" Jason said holding up the blue and silver blade, "Dawn Seeker" he then held up the red and gold blade "Light Seeker."

"They look powerful" Max said as Jason held one in front of him.

"I fight to protect what matters" he said before making them disappear "come on" Jason said as they walked down the path towards the Twister Trench.

After running out of the trench Max panted and looked back.

"Tornados filled with Unversed?! That red mask kid must be here" Max said as the ran from the Fissure and down the narrow path.

"Get ready Max! Anything will be waiting for us out there!" Jason said.

"Right!" Max said as they ran towards the light and once out of the cavern Jason eyes widen to all the keyblades covering the ground.

"All these keyblades...this is the Keyblade Graveyard...from the war" Jason said as the ground shook and Jason looked ahead to see the battle going one between Terra, Aqua and Ven against Xehanort and Vanitas.

"Hn!" Jason growled slamming the button on his shoulder and dressed in his armor, "come on!" he yelled summoning his keyblades as they ran towards the fight.

"Jason!" Max yelled as they saw a barrage of keyblades come flying at them.

"Relfaga!" Jason yelled putting up the shield as the keyblades slammed into the shield then flew off as Jason set down the shield.

"Hey!" Max yelled as Jason looked over to see Braig running from a scene as Jason looked over to see Vanitas slam his keyblade down on Aqua as she fell over on the hill they stood on.

(A.N. Battle Theme Another Side should be played now.)

"Aqua!" Jason yelled running to the scene as something smashed the side of his helmet as he rolled back as the helmet hit the ground as Jason looked over to see April in her armor blocking their path.

"April!" Jason said.

"You're not interfering Jason" April said pointing her keyblade at Jason.

"Xehanort! Cut the crap! I know your heart in April! As it is in that man who just ran away! I don't know what game you're getting at but I will set April free!" Jason yelled.

"Fool" April said getting into battle stance as Max and Jason did.

"Say goodbye!" April yelled flaring with darkness as she teleported and began to hit Max and Jason with fast strikes.

"Rah! Rah! Rah! Ha! Ya! Ha! Take this!" April yelled stabbing her keyblade in the ground as Darkness sent Jason and Max flying and rolling on the ground.

"Ha!" Jason yelled charging at April then spun his keyblades in hand and held them backwards, "Ha! Yah! Rah! Ha!" Jason yelled hitting her several times then sent her in the air.

"GAK!" April grunted as Jason spun his keyblades again and flew up and slammed his keyblades in her gut, "AH!" April grunted as Jason and April then landed as she growled.

"Ha! Ya! Rah! Take this!" Max yelled making a few strikes.

"Ya! Ha! Rah! Yah! Like that!" Jason said making a few strikes as April glowed and floated off the ground.

"No more game Jason!" April yelled using Chaos Blade dissevering and striking Max and Jason with direct attacks, "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA"

"GAH!" Jason yelled as he flew back and hit the ground as Max landed next to him as April approached them.

"Dude were getting our butts kicked here!" Max growled.

The ground then shook as Jason and Max saw a massive light shoot into the sky where Ven and Vanitas were fighting.

"What's that?!" Jason yelled as April glanced over then chuckled.

"So the X-Blade finally been formed huh?" April said.

"The X-Blade?!" Jason said.

"What's the X-Blade?" Max asked.

"That thing can start Keyblade war, legend has it that it can open a door, one that leads to all worlds, then from there every Keyblade wielder out there will all come here and all battle for the light in Kingdom Hearts, that thing" Jason said pointing to the heart shaped moon.

"That thing! The legend heart of all worlds?!" Max said.

"How did Xehanort make the X-Blade April?" Jason asked.

"Don't you already know? Ventus and Vanitas both have to become one again take a look" she said as they saw Aqua and Mickey jump away from Ventus who armor turned into Vanitas suit.

"VEN! What did you do to him?!" Jason yelled.

"His heart now a part of Ventus now" April said.

"Then I will kick that little freak out!" Jason said as April pointed her keyblade at them.

"I will be taking the Reality Shift Keyblades now."

"Hmph too late" Jason smirked.

"What did you do?!"

"I pass them on! And you will never get your hands on them!" Jason said.

"Then you're no longer needed" she said getting back into battle stance.

"We'll see about that!" Jason said as he and Max went into their battle stances.

"Give into the darkness Jason!" April yelled jumping into the air and began to fire shadow blasts at them.

"Ha!" Jason grunted putting up the shield to deflect them as he teleported behind April and smacked his keyblades into her side and sent her crashing to the ground.

"GAK!" April grunted as Jason landed away from her as rose petal began to rain down around him as he spun his keyblades.

"This is it" Jason said before disappearing and using Zantetsuken against April.

"GAH!" April yelled as Jason keyblades glowed.

"Go!" Jason yelled as his Neo Kingdom Keys turned into the Reality Shift Keyblades as they flew up in the air and joined one as Jason made quick slices before bring it over his head, "HA!" Jason yelled making the final slice and bringing an end to the fight.

"AHHHHH!" April cried before falling over with her helmet flying off and Jason approached holding the Reality Shift Keyblade as he held it over April, _'Thank you Sora, Riku.'_

"Get out of her heart!" Jason yelled stabbing it in as April gasped as Jason removed the Reality Shift Keyblade as it vanished and turned back into his Neo Kingdom Key and Max and him watch a small piece of Xehanort heart leave as April eyes turned green.

"Jason?" April said.

"April! Take goodness" Jason said hugging her.

"I am so sorry Jason..." April said as Jason noticed smalls bits of lights were coming off her.

"April...what's happening to you?" Jason asked.

"I let Xehanort in...at the time I thought it be an honor...to be one of his thirteen...that's where I was wrong...it was a trick...I was just a test dummy" she said as Jason looked over to see the X-Blade in the air and begin to go haywire as the ground shook.

"We need to go!" Jason said as his eyes widen seeing April legs the first to start to turn into light, "April what are you doing?!"

"I am stopping Xehanort in the only way I can...I am so sorry Jason...maybe we'll meet again? Someday" she smiled.

"NO! No! I won't let you go!" Jason cried with tears streaming down his face, "I love you too much to let you go!"

"I love you too Jason...I will always be with you...never forget the good memories" she said kissing him before turning into light as Jason frantically tried to grab the lights.

"NO! APRIL! APRIL!" he cried as he picked up her keyblade and saw her smiling face.

"JASON!" Max yelled as they saw the massive ball of light coming towards them and Jason saw Mickey, Aqua and Van caught in it.

"HN!" Jason grunted pointing April keyblade as it shot out a light and safely teleported Aqua and Ven as Mickey star shard shot him in the air.

"Jason!" Max yelled as Jason rushed to him and opened a portal as they jumped in.

Max then awoke to see his father above him.

"MAXEY! Thank goodness you're okay!" he cried hugging him.

"Dad! Dad I'm fine!" Max said getting out of his father embrace and saw Jason by the window with Master Yen Sid.

"Don't give me that!" Jason yelled slamming his fist on the wall, "there has to be a way!" Jason growled as he looked over to the sleeping Ven and Aqua.

"I am afraid not" Yen Sid said.

"Terra not gone! I'll check myself!" Jason said.

"Jason!" Max yelled as Jason ran out of the room and he ran after him.

"Maxie! Wait!" Goofy yelled running after them.

"Jason please wait!" Max yelled as they got outside and Max stopped when something was tossed at him and he caught with on reflex as Max saw a red Wayfinder in his hand.  
"This is..."

"Your Wayfinder I made it for you...thank Max for everything you're my best friend but I need to go alone!" Jason said activating his armor and road off on his glider.

"Jason!" Max yelled.

"Maxie!" Goofy yelled running outside.

"Dad! Where's yours and Donald Gummi ship?" Max asked.

"Why son?"

"My friend is about to do something and I need to stop him!" Max said.

Upon reentering the Keyblade Graveyard Jason ran out to the battlefield as he looked up the massive mountain Xehanort created.

'I can't sense Ven heart anymore...not even Terra...I know he's here!' he thought before ridding his glider up the mountain and jumped onto the top where Xehanort and Terra battle took place as he looked to the clear sky.

"Terra..." Jason said as he was about to walk back as a massive Keyblade chain field formed above him and the area.

"What?!" Jason said before turning around to see Terra armor kneeling on the ground with his Ends of Earth keyblade stabbed into the ground.

"Terra!...wait...your heart...I don't sense it" Jason said.

"...Jason..." Terra voice echoed.

(A.N. Battle Theme Rage Awakened starts now)

Terra amour then stood up with his cape moving in the wind as he grabbed his keyblade out of the ground and held it to his side.

"Terra what are you doing?!" Jason yelled a she activated his own armor and summoned his Neo Kingdom Keys.

Terra then charged at Jason who quickly dodged Terra tried to hit him with an attack then charged at Jason as Jason blocked his attacks.

"Ha! Rah! Ha! Hu! Take this!" Jason yelled making a few strikes Terra then jumped away and fired his Ultima Cannon as the massive ball came at Jason.

"Let's go!" Jason yelled turning one of his keyblades into a whip and wrapped around the ball as he spun it around fast and slammed it into Terra causing an explosion as he hit the ground.

"Ha! Ya! Rah! Ya! Like that?!" Jason yelled making a few strikes.

Terra then began to use and Air Slide attack as Jason dodge rolled each attack as Terra came up from behind and hit him with a few attacks.

"GAH!" Jason grunted as he was sent flying as he saw Terra form his glider and came at him as Jason dodge his attacked and summoned his glider as the two took to the air.

"Ya!" Jason yelled slamming into Terra as he tackled the armor off the glider and the two hit the ground.

Terra then formed his whip as he hit Jason several times then charged again as Jason uppercut him with his keyblade and sent him in the air.

"This ends now!" Jason yelled summoning his Twin Ultima Cannons and fired hitting Terra and causing an explosion as Max flew in and saw the field on the top of the mountain.

Jason stood away panting as he saw Terra standing away from him staring.

"...Aqua...Ven...help them..."

"Terra I can help you too! We can get your body back, this is your mind in this body I know there must be a way to fix this" Jason said as Terra stabbed the keyblade into the ground and knelt down in front of it.

"...I will set things right..." a dust storm then flew in as Jason saw it cover Terra before he vanished.

"Terra! TERRA!" Jason yelled.

"Jason!" Max yelled running in.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I came to help a friend! What happened?" Max asked.

"We need to find Terra body, Xehanort took it and he must be out there" Jason said as they headed back to Yen Sid tower.

At the tower Jason saw Ven and Aqua gone as he approached Yen Sid.

"Where are they?" Jason asked.

"Aqua has taken Ven somewhere where he will be safe till he wakes" Yen Sid said.

"Somewhere safe?...The master keyblade!" Jason said.

"What?" Max said.

"My home, the Land of Departure if darkness ever falls upon it the Master has asked me and whoever else became a keyblade master to take his keyblade and seal our world away, no one will be able to solve it, no one but Keyblade masters" Jason said.

"Sound like a good place" Max said.

"Yeah...Ven will be safe till his heart wakes up again" Jason said.

"I also have bad news" Yen Sid said.

"What now?" Jason said.

"Aqua has fallen into the realm of darkness."

"WHAT?!"

"Shortly after leaving with Ventus she went to a great source of Darkness...it is now gone but she is as well...lost in the realm of darkness."

"No..." Jason said falling to his knees, "I failed my master not only could I not bring Ven home but now all three of them are lost! Damn you Xehanort! He even took April away!"

"April is not gone" Yen Sid said.

"What?" Jason said looking up.

"Her star has not vanished."

"She alive?!" Jason said.

"Somewhere out there she is" Yen Sid said.

"I have to find her!" Jason said picking up April keyblade.

"Jason wait! I am going with you!" Max said as Jason shook his head.

"I would love to Max but...I sense a storm coming soon Max your world needs you we'll meet again just like we promised all our friends" Jason said.

"This is goodbye?" Max said.

"For now, till we meet again" Jason said hugging Max.

"Please be careful out there Jason" Max said.

"Always am" Jason said as he headed out of the room then down the stairs and out the tower as he looked out to the distance.

_'Terra, Aqua, Ven, April, Master Eraqus, Max' Jason thought as a flash of all his friend smiling faces he met in every world appeared, 'all my friends...no my family, I will keep moving on and find a way to make things right again. Mama Odie warned me that in ten years, ten specials gates will open along with a powerful tiara the one chosen to wear this tiara must take a journey a learn ten important lessons to be a true Princess of Heart she will have the power to stop a darkness. I must find this princess and hope she has the power to help me defeat Xehanort'_ Jason said as he pulled out his Wayfinder.

"Till we meet again."

**_Kingdom Hearts: Another Side Another Story_**

A.N. This is the end of this story but do not be sad a second story coming out! So I hoped you all like this story and of course as always please review!


End file.
